SECRETS OF THE SOUL
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: Fortsetzung zu THE ILLUSION OF TRUTH, die man aber nicht gelesen haben muss, da ein neuer Erzählstrang geöffnet wird. SS Voldemort Rumtreiber Todesser Orden des Phönix WARNUNG: SLASH Rape Angst Gewalt Folter
1. Chapter 1

**ACHTUNG: IN DIESER FF WIRD ES EINDEUTIGE SLASH / RAPE / LEMON / GEWALT / FOLTERSZENEN GEBEN!**

**Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese FF lieber nicht lesen! Auch Minderjährige sollten diesen Hinweis beachten und hier nicht weiter lesen! **

**Rechtliches: **

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Und nochmal auf Deutsch:

Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charaktären und Situation die durch JK Rowling kreiert wurden, und sich im Besitz von JK Rowling, verschiedenen Herausgebern einschließlich aber nicht beschränkt auf, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books und Raincoast Books, und Warner Bros, Inc. befinden. Es wird kein Geld durch diese Geschichte erwirtschaftet und es ist keine Copyright- oder Markenschutzverletzung beabsichtigt.

**SECRETS OF THE SOUL**

**Kapitel 1 – Dumm gelaufen**

Die Unterhaltungen nahmen langsam wieder zu, obwohl die Zuteilungszeremonie noch nicht ganz abgeschlossen war. Denn jedem der Anwesenden – ob Lehrer oder Schüler – war klar, dass der Junge, der nun als letzter auf dem Stuhl Platz nahm und den Sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt bekam, nur in ein Haus kommen konnte und das war Gryffindor. Schließlich war seit Generationen jeder einzelne Zauberer und jede einzelne Hexe dieser hoch angesehenen und geachteten Familie als Weißmagier hoch gerühmt. Kaum einer dieser Familie hatte nicht sein Leben der Bekämpfung der Schwarzmagier im Einzelnen und Lord Voldemorts im Besonderen gewidmet und jedem war klar, dass der Junge, der nun den Hut übergestülpt bekam, ebenfalls dieser Familientradition treu bleiben würde.

Nicht einmal der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore zweifelte an dieser Zuteilung und so hatte er das Essen bereits auf den Tischen mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs erscheinen lassen.

Die Jungen und Mädchen am Gryffindor Haustisch hielten von Anfang an einen Platz für ihren baldigen Hauskameraden frei und auch einige der Lehrer begannen bereits mit einer leisen Unterhaltung untereinander.

Diejenigen die bereits zu Essen begonnen hatten, fiel das bereits mit den vorhandenen Köstlichkeiten gefüllte Besteck aus den Händen und nicht wenigen, ganz besonders hungrigen Schülern blieb das Essen im Halse stecken und ein wildes Husten und auf die Schultern und Rücken Geklopfe setzte ein, als der Sprechende Hut seine für dieses Jahr letzte Zuteilung ausrief:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tiyome Ciesten - der von allen aber immer nur Tiyo genannt wurde - hatte schon so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, auf dem Stuhl zu sitzen und vom Sprechenden Hut zu hören zu bekommen, dass er nun endlich nach Gryffindor kommen würde...  
Er brannte förmlich darauf, endlich das Familienerbe weiter zu führen. Schließlich war es eine ehrenvolle Aufgabe, gegen die Todesser zu kämpfen. Und nun, wo Tiyo da saß und in die Runde sah, würde sein großer Traum endlich in Erfüllung gehen. Wenn er den Abschluss hier, auf Hogwarts geschafft hätte, konnte er endlich Auror werden. Sein Leben dem Kampf mit dem Bösen widmen.  
Mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen, wartete er drauf, dass der Hut endlich den Namen des Hauses nannte, auf welches er gehen würde. Das Haus der Mutigen und Starken...

Tiyo wollte schon aufspringen und seine Freude kundtun, als ihm erst klar wurde, was der Hut da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und sämtliche Blicke waren auf einmal auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Was...? Slytherin...?", hauchte er geschockt und war kaum imstande sich zu rühren.

Mit einem leisen Klappern fiel Dumbledore sein Zauberstab aus der Hand, mit dem er den Sprechenden Hut nach getaner Zuteilung wieder zurück in sein Büro hatte zaubern wollen. Fassungslos wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch, starrte er auf das elfjährige Kind, welches zuerst aufgesprungen und dann wie erstarrt stehen geblieben war. Albus konnte sich denken, dass der bereits halb dem Gryffindor Haustisch zugewandte Knabe jetzt erst begriffen hatte, dass es eben nicht das Haus seiner Familie war, dem er zugeteilt worden war, sondern – das Haus, in dem deren schärfste Widersacher lebten. Oder zumindest einige Kinder solcher Individuen.

Auch die anderen Lehrer und Professoren blickten mit den unterschiedlichsten Gesichtsausdrücken auf den erstarrten Jüngling. Minerva McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin Gryffindors und Professorin im Fachbereich Verwandlungen war, ließ sich mit einem leichtem ‚plumps' wieder zurück auf ihren Stuhl an der erhöhten Tafel der Lehrer fallen. Ihr Gesicht eine Maske reinen Unglaubens und nur die ihr nahe Sitzenden konnten gerade noch ein leise gehauchtes "Unmöglich!" verstehen.

Hilfe suchend drehte Tiyo sich zu den Lehrern um. Das konnte doch nur ein Scherz sein. Ein verdammter Scherz. Alle in seiner Familie waren in Gryffindor gewesen. Warum nicht er?

Mit seinen hellblauen Augen - die er definitiv von seiner Mutter hatte - wirkte er sogar noch eine Spur entsetzter, als die Erwachsenen, die ihn da anstarrten. "Das kann doch nicht stimmen. Er hat sich doch bestimmt versprochen, oder nicht? Ich kann nie im Leben in das Haus der Slytherin gehen...", sagte er in einem leisen Ton. Sämtliche Kraft laut zu sprechen, wie es ein Kind in diesem Alter eigentlich tat, schien von ihm gewichen zu sein.

Als die Stille immer unangenehmer zu werden drohte, fasste sich Albus Dumbledore schließlich wieder, ergriff seinen herab gefallenen Zauberstab – ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass an dessen Spitze nun ein großer Marmeladenklecks klebte, da er in die Schale mit Albus' Lieblingssorte gefallen war – und hexte den Sprechenden Hut mit einer geschwinden Bewegung des magischen Holzes zurück an den Ort, an den er bis zum nächsten Schuljahresbeginn zu verharren hatte.

Dass dabei ein Spritzer seiner Holundermarmelade auf das schwarze Haar des neu und dieses Mal fest eingestellten Zaubertranklehrers Severus Snape fiel, merkte er dabei nicht.

Immer noch lastete tiefes Schweigen über den Lehrern und Schülern der Großen Halle in Hogwarts. Selbst das gelegentliche Husten und die darauf folgenden Schulter- und Rückenklopfer waren mittlerweile vollends verstummt.

Dumbledore hatte sich in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so sprachlos und zu einer Handlung unentschlossen gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

Das konnte doch jetzt nicht Dumbledores Ernst sein? Er selber hatte doch damit gerechnet, dass er, Tiyo, nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Das sah man ihm an. Der Junge wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Aber jetzt noch länger hier zu stehen, würde wohl auch nichts mehr bringen.

Mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich von dem Lehrertisch ab und betrachtete kurz den Tisch der Gryffindors und dann den der Slytherins. Da musste er jetzt also hin, zu den Kindern derjenigen, denen Tiyos Eltern schon Jahrelang nachsagten, sie seien Todesser...

Tiyo machte sich daran, auf den Tisch zu zugehen. Mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten, immer noch in der Hoffnung, dass von irgendwem kam 'Ha. Da haben wir dich ja schön reingelegt.'  
Aber nichts dergleichen erklang.

Severus Snape saß zum ersten Mal als fest angestellter Lehrer für Zaubertränke am Lehrertisch der Großen Halle und hatte mit Zurückhaltung und Desinteresse die Einsortierung der neuen Schüler beobachtet. In Gedanken war er bereits bei seinem Unterricht, der am folgenden Morgen beginnen würde und den er zum ersten Mal größtenteils ohne das Beisein des formaligen Lehrers in diesem Fach, Horace Slughorn, abhalten würde. Diesen Mann hatte er schon während seiner eigenen Schulzeit nicht gemocht und das hatte sich auch nicht geändert.

Doch nun, als der letzte Schüler einsortiert werden sollte, und jeder erwartete, das Ergebnis bereits zu kennen, wurde Severus doch aufmerksam. Dieser Junge konnte doch unmöglich nach Slytherin kommen. Anders als Tiyo glaubte Snape jedoch nicht an einen Scherz. 'Spion!', schrillten sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken in seinem Kopf und so merkte er nicht einmal, dass er einen Klecks Marmelade abbekam.

Schnell brachte er seinen Gesichtsausdruck allerdings wieder unter Kontrolle. Schließlich sollte niemand wissen, dass er in irgendeiner Weise interessiert daran war, ob ein eigentlich für Gryffindor gedachter Junge, nach Slytherin kam.

Mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Sorge beobachtete der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, wie der Junge sichtlich schleppenden Schrittes in Richtung des Slytherin Haustisches schlich.

Erleichterung, weil er nicht gezwungen war, einzugreifen und den Knaben persönlich zu seinem neuen Haus zu bringen und besorgt, weil er einfach nicht verstehen konnte, wie der Sprechende Hut einen solchen Fehler begehen konnte.

Als Albus sich wieder zurück auf seinen Platz setzte, ließ er seinen Blick abermals über die anderen Lehrer und Professoren wandern. Alle wirkten mindestens genauso geschockt und ungläubig wie er selbst – alle, bis auf Einen.

Als er den jüngsten der Lehrer an seinem Tisch musterte, fiel ihm plötzlich ein Spritzer Marmelade in dessen Haar auf und Albus brauchte nicht einmal einen Blick auf seinen Zauberstab zu werfen, um zu wissen, wovon dieser kam.

Eine leise Entschuldigung in Richtung Snapes murmelnd, wischte er seinen Zauberstab an einer schnell herbei gezauberten Serviette ab und reinigte mit einem weiteren Schlenker aus dem Handgelenk heraus, das schwarze Haar von der darin klebenden Substanz.

Severus merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie ein Zauberstab in seine Richtung geschwenkt wurde, und drehte langsam den Kopf. Fragend sah er den Direktor an und fuhr sich dann durch die strähnigen Haare, ehe ihm aufging, wofür die leise Entschuldigung gewesen war. Mit einem leichten Nicken wandte er sich wieder ab.

Als erster der Lehrer machte Severus sich nun über das Abendessen her. Die anderen schienen noch immer unter Schock zu stehen und begannen nun halblaut darüber zu tuscheln, was dies alles zu bedeuten haben mochte.

Auch an den Tischen der Schüler herrschte teils gedrückte, teils ungläubige Stimmung. Die Gryffindor Erstklässler rutschten mit bedrückten und fassungslosen Blicken untereinander wieder etwas auseinander, um so den bisher frei gehaltenen Platz, der nun doch nicht eingenommen werden würde, wieder auszufüllen.

Die Gefühle der Schüler am Slytherintisch hingegen sprachen von den unterschiedlichsten dort vorherrschenden Emotionen. Einige der Gesichter – besonders die der Älteren – spiegelten offen ihre Missachtung und Ablehnung dieses Weißmagiersprösslings wider, während die Vertreter der jüngeren Schulklassen heftig miteinander ins Tuscheln gerieten und bereits der ein, oder andere hämische Blick in Richtung des Neuen geworfen wurde.

Begleitet von vereinzelten Lachern und leisem Gekicher untereinander, machte keiner der Schüler auch nur den Ansatz dazu, einen Platz für das Aurorenbalg an ihrem Tisch frei zu machen. Im Gegenteil, sie gaben deutlich zu erkennen, dass an ihrem Tisch, in ihren Reihen niemand auch nur ansatzweise gewillt war, für den Neuen zur Seite zu rücken.

Die Verachtung der neuen 'Klassenkameraden' - Tiyo nahm sich fest vor, keinen dieser Leute je als Klassenkameraden anzusehen - schien zähflüssig an ihm zu pappen. Nur mit Mühe würde Tiyo es schaffen, sie von sich abzuwenden, aber eigentlich war es ja auch egal. Er verachtete Slytherin ja genauso, wie diese Gryffindor verachteten. Und er würde sich garantiert auch nicht von diesem Haufen von Feiglingen runtermachen lassen! Was würden seine Eltern nur sagen?

Es passte ganz gut, dass Tiyo nun auch so ziemlich geladen war und deshalb blieb er einfach an irgendeiner Stelle des Tisches stehen. Nun lag es daran, was für einen Ton er anschlagen sollte. Normal und freundlich, wie sonst auch, oder aber ein wenig lauter, um denen zu zeigen, dass er nicht vor hatte, sich von ihnen unterbuttern zu lassen.  
"Könntet ihr vielleicht mal Platz machen...?", kam es dann in einem genervten Ton von Tiyo.

Fast alle am Tisch ‚übersahen' den Neuling, bis auf einen blondhaarigen Jungen, der kurz zuvor vom Sprechenden Hut nach Slytherin eingeteilt worden war. Dieser blickte sich mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Unsicherheit zu dem eigentlich nach Gryffindor gehörenden Gleichaltrigen um und wollte schon ein Stück beiseite rutschen, als ihm gleich mehrere der älteren Schüler einen giftig warnenden Blick zuwarfen. So zuckte der Blondschopf nur mit den Schultern, schenkte Tiyo einen leicht bedauernden Blick und wandte sich wieder dem Essen vor sich zu.

Ein Anderer, dem diese Zuteilung überhaupt nicht schmeckte und der dem Aussehen nach gewiss bereits in die Vorletzte, oder gar die letzte Klasse in Hogwarts ging, beugte sich vor und spuckte mit einem deutlich verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck dem letzten der Zugeteilten vor die Füße.

Eine Antwort auf die Bitte ihm einen Platz frei zu machen, gab es bis auf das Geschehene nicht.

Tiyo hatte beim besten Willen keine Lust, sich das gefallen zu lassen. Schon mal gar nicht von einem Slytherin und es war ihm jetzt grad auch egal, dass da einer der älteren Schüler saß. Deshalb drängelte er sich einfach, mit aller Dreistigkeit, die er momentan besaß, zwischen den Blonden und den Anderen.

Tiyo würde garantiert nicht den Rest des Abends irgendwo in einer Ecke stehen. Außerdem würde das Missverständnis bestimmt bald aufgeklärt sein, und dann konnte er doch in das Haus, für welches er sozusagen vorbestimmt war.

Mit einem Blick alla ‚ich kann nichts dafür!' leistete der Blondschopf keinen allzu großen Widerstand gegen das sich Dazwischendrängeln des Gryffindorsprosses.

Der ältere Schüler jedoch, dem dies gar nicht schmeckte, knallte laut vernehmbar seinen Kelch auf den mit Essen fast durchgebogenen Tisch, erhob sich und verkündete laut: "Ich teile keinen Tisch mit diesem Aurorenabschaum!"

Damit wandte er sich um und ging, gefolgt von einigem Robengeraschel und zustimmendem Gemurmel der anderen Slytherinschüler in Richtung Ausgang der Großen Halle.

_Soll dieses Balg doch selbst sehen, wie es in die Kerker kommt._, dachte er sich, dabei kurz über das Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auf seinem Umhang mit dem grünsilbernen Slytherinaufnäher streichend.

Nur drei Schüler blieben.

Der Blondschopf – ein rothaariges Mädchen, das in eine der nächsten Klassen gehen musste, da es heute Abend bereits am Tisch gesessen hatte und ein etwas älterer Schüler, der zu tief in die Lektüre eines vor ihm liegenden Buches vertieft schien, als das er überhaupt etwas von seiner Umgebung mitbekommen hätte.

Mit einem deutlich unglücklichen Blick sah der Blondschopf sich an dem nun fast von sämtlichen Slytherin-Schülern befreiten Tisch um, ehe er sich ebenfalls zögernd von seinem Platz erhob.

Fast schon flehend wanderte sein Blick zur Tafel, an welcher die Lehrer saßen, und er verharrte abwartend, ob diese nicht doch etwas unternehmen wollten.

Severus beobachtete das Zwischenspiel am Haustisch der Slytherins schmunzelnd. Offenbar wussten die Kinder auch allein schon recht gut, wie sie sich gegen diesen kleinen Spion wehren konnten.

Dass einer die jüngsten noch dablieb, ließ Severus dann aber doch die Stirn runzeln. Offensichtlich musste da noch jemand lernen, wie man sich der Mehrheit anschloss.

Seinen neuen Lehrer nicht wirklich aus den Augen gelassen habend, bemerkte Albus Dumbledore sehr wohl dessen Reaktionen auf das Verhalten der Schüler. Es stimmte ihn traurig, das ausgerechnet Snape die Handlungen der höheren Klassen gut zu heißen schien. War er denn nicht selbst früher ein Außenseiter gewesen und hätte dadurch nicht viel eher Mitleid mit dem jungen Ciesten Spross haben müssen?

Ihm selbst waren in diesem Moment die Hände gebunden. Es war nicht seine Aufgabe einzuschreiten, wenn sich die gesamte Schülerschaft eines Hauses ihrer Art entsprechend daneben benahm. Dies war die Pflicht des jeweiligen Hauslehrers – es würde dem Jungen gewiss nicht gut tun, wenn der Schuldirekter persönlich zu dessen Hilfe eilen würde. Nein, Albus war sich sicher, dass er ihm damit keinen Gefallen erweisen würde.

Da der derzeitige und schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene Hauslehrer Slytherins allerdings am heutigen Abend nicht anwesend war, oblag es dem diesem Haus am nächsten stehenden, etwas zu unternehmen.

Denn dieselben Gründe, welche ihn am Eingreifen hinderten, banden auch die Hände der anderen Hauslehrer.

Weiter ruhten Albus' blaue Augen auf dem neuen Tränkelehrer.

Beobachtend, abwartend und seine Schlüsse ziehend.

Severus bemerkte den Blick des Direktors recht spät und gestattete sich die Blöße rot zu werden.  
"Herr Direktor?", fragte er leise und sah nun zu ihm hinüber. Allerdings ahnte er schon, was ihn nun erwartete und so setzte er sofort hinzu: "Ich werde mich darum kümmern..."

Damit stand der jüngste Lehrer von Hogwarts auf und ging zu den letzten Slytherinschülern hinüber. Wieso nur musste Slughorn ausgerechnet heute auf irgendeiner seiner Partys sein? Und wie hießen die beiden Erstklässler nochmal? Verdammt!  
"Wieso sitzen Sie noch hier herum, wenn der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin bereits gegangen ist?", fragte er die beiden Jungen. "Meinen Sie vielleicht, Sie könnten das Passwort erraten?" Die beiden älteren Schüler konnten ja dann selbst nachkommen.

Sichtlich erleichtert, dass ihm die Entscheidung zu bleiben, oder ebenfalls zu verschwinden, nun von offizieller Seite abgenommen wurde, seufzte der blondhaarige Slytherin Erstklässler erleichtert auf. "Ja, Sir – Danke, Sir!", sprudelte es aus ihm hervor und er sputete sich anschließend, den bereits die Halle verlassen habenden zukünftigen Hauskameraden zu folgen.

Dumbledore indessen nickte leicht, mehr zu sich selbst als an jemanden bestimmten gewandt und wandte sich wieder dem Nachtisch zu. Schokoladentorte mit Bananencremefüllung.

Tiyo hatte grade vor gehabt, sich etwas zu essen zu nehmen, als Snape an den Tisch kam und etwas barsch darauf aufmerksam machte, dem Vertrauensschüler zu folgen. Na toll und das, wo Tiyo doch grad so einen Heißhunger auf Kürbispastete hatte. Ein wenig resigniert ließ er das Essen stehen und warf dem Lehrer einen vorsichtigen Blick zu, musterte ihn kurz. Er wirkte nicht grad Vertrauen erweckend. Aber das taten die meisten aus dem Haus Slytherin nicht.

Tiyo schien mit seinen aufgeweckten, blauen Augen und den rotblonden Haaren auch rein äußerlich nicht wirklich in diese Gemeinschaft zu passen.

Dann stand er auf und machte sich daran, dem Vertrauensschüler hinterher zu gehen, mehr oder weniger freiwillig.

Snape konnte den Blick des Direktors in seinem Rücken regelrecht spüren und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sie können sich ja eine Hand voll mitnehmen.", meinte er und wartete darauf, dass der Junge gehorchte. Dann drehte er sich doch noch zu den beiden übriggebliebenen Schülern um.  
"Lastrange.. Blythe. Sie kommen auch gleich mit!", verlangte er dann.

Erst als er seinen Namen von einer Stimme hörte, die ganz und gar nicht zu der eines der Schüler passen wollte, blickte Ronaldo Lastrange von seinem Buch auf, in dem er gerade einige hoch interessante Theorien über die dunklen Flüche gelesen hatte.

Sein verwunderter Blick blieb kurz an dem bereits beinahe vollständig verlassnen Haustisch hängen, ehe er sich dem Sprecher zuwandte. Kaum dass er diesen erkannt hatte, klappte er mit einer hastigen Bewegung auch schon das Buch zu, nicht jedoch ohne einen Finger als Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten zu schieben, und murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung ob seiner Unachtsamkeit. Hatte er doch tatsächlich den gesamten Abend verlesen?

Nein – eindeutig nicht. Denn die anderen Haustische wirkten allesamt noch gut besetzt.

Leicht verwirrt warf er daher dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen fragenden Blick zu, unterdrückte jedoch den Impuls, diese Frage auch laut auszusprechen und wandte sich an die noch verbliebenen und eindeutig neu zugeteilten Schüler.

Die zwei Klassen unter ihm lernende Zissa Blythe war bereits aufgestanden und in Richtung Ausgang verschwunden, kaum dass der Lehrer das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte.

"Na los. Kommt mit.", bedeutete Ronaldo den verbliebenen Erstklässlern ihm zu folgen.

Tiyo nickte ohne besondere Begeisterung und nahm sich noch schnell etwas zu essen, ehe er dem Slytherin folgte. Auch wenn er nicht begeistert über seinen weiteren Verbleib war, war Tiyo doch ziemlich froh, nun in Hogwarts zu sein. So war doch zumindest eine Sache so gekommen, wie er es wollte.

Wie hätte es auch anders kommen sollen?  
Aber wer wusste schon, was noch auf ihn zukam?

Während Tiyo dem Älteren folgte, betrachtete er seine Umgebung genau, die wandelnden Bilder und die vor sich hin rauschenden Treppen. Das war zwar alles kein Neuland für ihn, hatte aber dennoch eine andere Ausstrahlung als zu Hause.  
Und außerdem, der Gedanke kam ihm erst jetzt, würde er als erster Gryffindor ohne Probleme zwischen den Slytherins umhergehen können. Vielleicht würde er sogar noch einige Sachen aufschnappen, die seine Eltern interessieren würden. Es öffneten sich ihm nun völlig neue Türen. Ja, nun konnte er doch Vorteile für sich aus dieser unglücklichen Lage herausfiltern.

Ronaldo hingegen hatte zusammen mit Zissa Blythe und den anderen beiden Erstklässlern den Bereich innerhalb der Kerker Hogwarts erreicht, in denen die Gemeinschafts- und Schlafräume seines Hauses lagen und wandte sich schließlich den zwei Neulingen zu, von denen einer ihn mit ungewöhnlich blauen Augen ansah und der andere, hellblonde Junge krampfhaft versuchte, sich seine Begeisterung nicht anmerken zu lassen und meinte: "Das hier sind unsere Hausquartiere – das Passwort, das ich gleich nennen werde, habt ihr unter keinen Umständen einem Schüler, außerhalb eures zugeteilten Hauses mitzuteilen. Wenn doch, ist die Geringste der Strafen, dass ihr schneller von der Schule fliegt, als ihr gekommen seit."

Natürlich würde Tiyo nicht auf die Idee kommen, das Passwort weiter zu sagen. So dumm würde er nicht sein. Er war eh dabei sich andere Pläne auszumalen. Jedes einzelne Puzzleteil musste nun ordnungsgemäß zusammen gesetzt werden. Aber fürs erste war Tiyo sich sicher, dass er gleich Morgen eine Eule schicken würde, um seinen Eltern und Verwandten von der Situation zu erzählen. Gespannt hörte er hin, um auch bloß nicht das Passwort zu überhören.

"Excetra Serpens ist das erste Passwort in diesem Jahr.", verkündete der noch immer sein Buch fest haltende junge Mann, woraufhin sich auch schon die Mauern vor ihm zu verschieben begannen und den Eingang in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum freigaben.

Die anderen Schüler waren bereits dort. Entweder saßen sie sich unterhaltend zusammen, oder spielten Zaubererschach. Insgesamt herrschte in dem großen Raum, in welchem die Farben Grün und Silber vorherrschten, eine im Gegensatz zur Großen Halle, regelrecht entspannt wirkende Atmosphäre.

Tiyo gab sich erhebliche Mühe, sich das Wort einzuprägen. Er hatte nämlich eigentlich ziemliche Probleme damit, sich manche Dinge zu merken. Na ja, aber bisher hatte er immer noch alles behalten können, was er dringen brauchte.

Mit nun wieder unsicher wirkenden Schritten ging er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf sich zu ziehen. Schnell ging er in den Schlafraum, wo sich seine Sachen bereits befanden und setzte sich auf das Bett.

Ronaldo kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die beiden Erstklässler, sondern wandte sich in Richtung Kamin, wo er sich in einen der wenigen noch freien Stühle sinken ließ, um weiter in seinem Buch zu lesen. Nicht lange und er hatte alles andere um sich herum abermals vergessen.

Daniel Portune hingegen seufzte leise. Was sollte er tun? Unschlüssig blieb er zuerst stehen, ehe er sich schließlich ebenfalls dazu entschloss, erst einmal seinen Koffer auszupacken.

So traf er kurz nach dem anderen Erstklässler im Schlafraum ein und, da die Betten in den anderen Zwei- und Dreibettzimmern bereits den vor ihm gekommenen Jungen zugeteilt worden waren, blieb ihm nur noch ein verbliebenes freies Bett offen. Das bei dem Aurorenkind. Dies zumindest teilte ihm der Vertrauensschüler mit hämischem Grinsen mit. In Wirklichkeit hatte kein anderer freiwillig ein und denselben Schlafraum mit dem Aurorenbalg teilen wollen.

Mit, wie er hoffte, verschlossener Miene nickte Daniel und wandte sich der Türe zu, hinter welcher er das Doppelzimmer vorfinden würde. Entschlossen trat er ein, sah sich kurz um, welches der Betten der andere Junge bereits gewählt hatte und legte seinen Koffer auf die noch frei zu sein scheinende Matratze.

Als der Junge von eben ebenfalls in den Raum kam, blickte Tiyo kurz auf, verkniff es sich aber, irgendwas zu sagen. War ja klar, dass der andere Erstklässler den kürzeren gezogen hatte und nun ungewollt in dem zweiten Bett schlafen musste. Aber Tiyo wollte auch gar nicht mit dem Typen reden. Deshalb begann er erst einmal die Sachen auszupacken, die sich in seinem Koffer befanden.

Betrübt begann auch Daniel Portune seine mitgebrachten Sachen in den ihm dafür zur Verfügung stehenden Schrank zu packen, sich sicher seiend, dass dieses Schuljahr, wenn nicht alle weiteren auch, der reinste Spießrutenlauf für ihn werden würde.

Was hatte er auch so dumm sein müssen, und dem das selbe wie er im Hintergrund tuendem Jungen am Essenstisch Platz machen wollen?

Tränen sammelten sich langsam in seinen Augen. So alleine hatte er sich noch niemals zuvor gefühlt. So ausgegrenzt … und von allen gemieden. Leise schniefend wischte er sich hastig mit dem linken Handrücken über die Augen.

Wenn er nicht damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, die Klamotten aus- und einzupacken, hätte Tiyo wahrscheinlich mitbekommen, dass in dem anderen Jungen irgendetwas vorging. Es war doch wirklich nicht so, dass er sich darum geprügelt hatte, in dieses Haus zu kommen. Wenig später drehte er seinen Kopf aber dennoch zu Daniel, bloß um sicher zu gehen, dass dieser nicht irgendwas hinter seinem Rücken tat, was ihm, Tiyo, vielleicht zu schaden kommen ließ. Aber dem war nicht so. Na ja, eigentlich konnte der Junge ja nicht dermaßen verdorben sein, wie der Rest der Hausbewohner. Schließlich hatte er ihm ja einen Platz angeboten. "Wie heißt du?", fragte Tiyo und wollte es einfach mal austesten, wie der Junge reagierte.

"Daniel …", nuschelte der Angesprochene automatisch auf die Frage, jedoch erschrocken zusammenzuckend, als ihm aufging, wer ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte.

Nun war es vollends aus mit seiner ohnehin schon bröckelnden Selbstbeherrschung. Aufschluchzend ließ er den Mantel den er gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, einfach zu Boden fallen, drehte sich um, warf sich aufs Bett und schluchzte ins Kopfkissen.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass der Junge jetzt auf einmal anfing zu heulen. Das passte doch mal so gar nicht zu einem Slytherin, oder?  
"Was heulst du denn jetzt...?", fragte Tiyo, der nun doch nicht mehr wegsehen konnte.

"Es ist alles so schrecklich!", schniefte der Blonde, dabei mehr ins Kissen, als sonst wo hin sprechend, "Ich bin nicht … ich wollte doch nur nett sein … das ist alles einfach nicht fair!"

Nun verstand er, wo der Hase hinlief. Daniel hatte Panik, dass die anderen Slytherins ihn nun nicht unter sich aufnehmen würden, wo er ihm, Tiyo, ein wenig hatte helfen wollen. Das Ganze entlockte ihm ein kurzes, aber nicht böse gemeintes Lächeln. "Und? Was ist daran so schlimm, nett zu sein?"

Mit großen, verweinten blauen Augen blickte Daniel vom Kissen auf in Richtung des anderen Jungen. Zuerst wütend, da dieser ihn auslachte, doch dann, als er dessen Gesicht sah, begreifend, dass es nicht aus Spott, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, geschah.

Zitternd atmete der Junge ein, mit einem Ärmel über sein Gesicht fahrend, da ihm momentan keine Taschentücher zur Verfügung standen und sich sein Zauberstab, um welche herbeizuhexen, noch im zweiten und unausgepackten Koffer befand.

"D … das siehst du doch … selbst!", schniefte er mit kläglicher Stimme und laufender Nase.

"Was seh ich?", fragte Tiyo, obwohl er ja ganz genau wusste, was Daniel damit meinte. "Ich seh hier einen heulenden Jungen, der anscheinend noch nicht ganz kapiert hat, dass er mit seinem Verhalten mir gegenüber, viel mehr Stärke bewiesen hat, als alle Slytherin zusammen."  
Tiyo war anscheinend wesentlich reifer, als es für viele Kinder in diesem Alter üblich war.

Blinzelnd und vollkommen erstaunt über das soeben gehörte, vergaß Daniel sogar seine laufende Nase, als er den anderen Jungen musterte. Kurz flackerte so etwas wie Hoffnung in seinem Blick auf, erlosch dann jedoch beinahe sofort wieder, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass eben ‚all die anderen Slytherin zusammen' es waren, mit denen er die nächsten sieben Jahre würde verbringen müssen und die ihn nun ebenso hassten und verabscheuten, wie sie es mit dem Aurorenbalg taten.

Auroren … und er … nein sie beide bedeutete es nun wohl, waren im Slytherinhaus gefangen.

Noch vor weniger als einer halben Stunde war so glücklich gewesen, in das Haus seiner Eltern zu kommen. Sein Pa war immer stolz auf die Tatsache gewesen, dass seine Familie einer zwar kleinen, aber unverfälschten Blutlinie, dem Haus Salazar Slytherins immer loyal gegenüber gestanden hatte.

Er war auf seine eigene Art ein ehrenvoller Mann – liebte seine Frau und seinen einzigen Sohn, auch wenn dies selten oder gar nicht offen zu sehen war. Als dann Lord Voldemort erschienen war, hatte er einige dessen Ziele zwar befürwortet, doch die Methoden mit welcher diese verfolgt wurden, nicht gut heißen können. So hatte er und seine ganze Familie sich bisher aus dem stets schwelenden Konflikt heraus gehalten.

Bis jetzt – wo er – Daniel es geschafft hatte, dieses filigrane Gleichgewicht zum Einsturz zu bringen und das nur, weil er hatte höflich sein wollen.

"Sie werden uns beide umbringen …", jammerte er leise, völlig außerstande, sein nun aufkommendes Zittern zu unterdrücken.

---

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Gespräch unter vier Augen

**Kapitel 2 – Gespräch unter vier Augen**

Severus hatte den letzten Slytherins noch kurz nachgesehen, ehe er sich wieder zum Lehrertisch umdrehte und zurück ging. Er hatte noch nichts weiter gegessen und wollte das nun noch tun. Dabei wandte er sich an den Direktor.   
"Wissen Sie... wie lange Professor Slughorn vor hat wegzubleiben, Direktor?", wollte Snape nun wissen.

Aufmerksam war Albus Dumbledore den Ereignissen am Slytherintisch gefolgt und nickte leicht vor sich hin, als er Snapes an sich gestellte Frage hörte.

"Nun – Professor Slughorn ist auf einer… Konferenz, wie er mir erst kürzlich mitteilte.", begann er, die Abwesenheit des Slytherin Hauslehrers zu erklären, "Und ich fürchte, dass er die nächsten beiden Wochen seinen hiesigen Pflichten nicht in dem eigentlich nötigen Maße nachkommen können wird."****

Severus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er genervt die Augen verdrehte. "Soll das heißen... dass ich mich um die Slytherins kümmern muss?", wollte er wissen und versuchte, genug von seinem Missfallen zu verbergen.

Er hatte in den zwei Monaten, die er im letzten Schuljahr bereits Zaubertränke unterrichtet hatte, genug von diesem schleimigen Lehrer mitbekommen, um ihn gar nicht zu mögen. Während seiner Schulzeit hatte er ihn zumindest noch bewundert, weil er ein wirklich verdammt guter Trankmischer war. Aber nun war die Schale noch weiter abgeblättert und er hatte den wahren Slughorn dahinter gesehen.**  
**  
"Tut mir leid, mein Junge.", antwortete der Schuldirektor mit nun wirklich bedauernder Stimme und ehrlich mitfühlendem Blick in seinen blauen Augen, "aber dem scheint so zu sein."

Severus seufzte leise und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. "Wie lange wird er denn überhaupt noch hier sein, wenn er schon nicht mehr arbeitet?", wollte er leise wissen. Irgendwie war ihm der Appetit vergangen und so schob er seinen Teller von sich. "Ich schaue dann besser, was die Slytherins machen." Wie aus dem Nichts erschien vor ihm eine Liste aller Schüler des Hauses Slytherin und Severus griff notgedrungen zu.

Der Schuldirektor nickte nur zustimmend auf die Worte seines neuen Tränkelehrers hin.

Dieser begab sich in die Kerker und betrat, das Passwort nur flüsternd, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. "Nott! Mitkommen!", befahl er lediglich, ehe er in das Einzelzimmer des Vertrauensschülers ging und dort wartete. Er wusste sehr gut, dass er bei den älteren Schülern noch nicht unbedingt so viel Respekt genoss. Immerhin war er lediglich drei Jahre älter als diese. Aber er wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn er sich keinen Gehorsam verschaffen könnte.

Der Angesprochene blickte mehr als nur ein wenig erstaunt auf, als plötzlich der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerauscht kam, ihn aufforderte mitzukommen und dann einfach an ihm vorbei in seinem Zimmer verschwand.

Selbst Professor Slughorn, der Hauslehrer Slytherins, war kaum jemals hier gewesen – was sollte dann der Auftritt Professor Snapes gerade?

Da er es nur erfahren würde, wenn er dessen eindeutig wie ein Befehl klingendem Wunsch nachkam, stand der junge Mann auf und folgte den wehenden schwarzen Roben in sein eigenes, ihm als Vertrauensschüler zustehendes Einzelzimmer.

Severus sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Er selbst hatte damals selbst im siebten Schuljahr kein Einzelzimmer bekommen. Aber immerhin war er auch kein Vertrauensschüler oder etwas dergleichen gewesen. Als Nott nun endlich herein kam, schloss Severus die Tür hinter ihm und drehte sich dann zu ihm um. "Du wirst in Zukunft dafür Sorge tragen, dass sich kein Slytherin in der Öffentlichkeit - sei es nun verbal oder körperlich - an dem kleinen Gryffindorbalg vergreift.", erklärte er mit leiser, jedoch kalter Stimme. "Ignoriert ihn von mir aus, aber lasst ihn in Ruhe... Klar?"

Mit sichtlich ungläubiger Miene starrte Jason Nott seinen Zaubertranklehrer an, von dem er bisher nur zweierlei wusste: Zum einen hatte dieser in den zwei Monaten seiner Lehrerzeit keinen einzigen Scherz von sich gegeben und zum anderen, war auch dieser ein Slytherin. Zumindest gewesen, dachte Jason sich mit einem Hauch Verachtung auf seiner Miene, die seine Gedanken in diesem Moment deutlich widerspiegelte.

Er wäre nicht ein Nott, wenn er die Gelegenheit, die sich ihm da bot, nicht auch beim Schopfe griffe und einem dieser Aurorenbälger zeigte, wo der Hase lang lief. Ging dieser dabei drauf – was soll's? Es liefen noch genug anderen dieses Abschaumschlages herum.

Severus bemerkte Notts Gesichtsausdruck und überlegte nur einen Moment, wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. "Du solltest gehorchen.", meinte er dann mit einer trügerisch sanften Stimme und kam auf den jungen Mann zu, der fast schon gleich groß war. "Es wäre unklug, wenn der Kleine stirbt oder wenn es seitens des Direktors eine Untersuchung in Slytherin gibt."

Es war nur eine Vermutung, aber Severus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Nott zumindest das vorläufige Zeichen schon hatte oder gerne haben würde. Er griff an den linken Arm des Jungen und drückte auf die Stelle, wo sich das Zeichen entweder schon befand oder befinden würde. Dabei beugte er sich zu Notts Ohr herunter. "Der Meister wird erfahren, wenn du die Sicherheit seiner zukünftigen Anhänger in Hogwarts weiter gefährdest."

Während die Verachtung in seinem Blick weiter blieb, wandelte sich Jasons Gesichtsausdruck langsam aber sicher ob der Worte und dann ob der Handlungen seines Lehrers zu offenem Unglauben. Dass dieser ihn genau dort festhielt, wo das einst sein würde, das er sich so sehr ersehnte, er es aber erst nach seinem Schulabschluss erhoffen konnte, gab ihm jedoch zu denken.

Diese Geste konnte eindeutig nicht zufällig gewesen sein und Professor Snapes nächste Worte an ihn bestätigten diesen Gedankengang auch schon, als er Jason darauf hinwies, was ihr Meister von einer Störung halten sollte. Es gab nur Einen, den die Slytherin jemals als ihrer aller Meister bezeichnen würden.

"Aber… er ist Abschaum!", brachte Jason schließlich seine nun langsam überhand nehmende Verwirrung zum Ausdruck. "Nicht wert auch nur den Fußboden zu küssen, auf dem die Farben des Meisters liegen." 

"Abschaum hin oder her... er ist nach den Regeln rechtmäßig hier. Wir werden sehen, ob jemand den Hut manipuliert und einen kleinen Spion eingeschleust hat, oder ob es daran liegt, dass der Bengel eben der erste dieser Familie ist, der auf der richtigen Seite gelandet ist.", erwiderte Severus und ließ den Jungen nun wieder los. "Du bist der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin... sorg dafür, dass alle wissen, dass der Bengel nicht öffentlich zu drangsalieren ist." Auf dem öffentlich legte Snape besondere Betonung. Wenn sie Tiyo hier in den Slytherinräumen etwas heran nahmen, hatte Severus nichts weiter dagegen. Er wollte nur nicht wieder ins Visier von Dumbledore geraten.

Ein verstehendes Grinsen huschte über Notts Gesicht, ehe er bestätigend nickte. "Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern, Professor.", versprach er mit vor Heimtücke glitzernden Augen.

Dann zögerte er kurz, ehe er sich erkundigte: "Gibt es auch für den anderen Erstklässler bestimmte… Anweisungen?", erkundigte er sich schließlich, sich der Tatsache es hier mit mehr als nur einem einfachen Professor zu tun zu haben, immer mehr bewusst werdend und diesen Umstand mit einem leichten Hochgefühl genießend. Denn viel mehr als seine Eltern und deren Bekannte, war er noch nicht in die Kreise der Todesser vorgedrungen, dieses Privileg musste er sich erst verdienen und Jason hatte nicht vor, sich die ihm gerade bietende Chance entgehen zu lassen.

"Gut... seid vor allem clever genug, dass er niemandem etwas zeigen kann.", murmelte Severus noch und drehte sich schon halb weg, als Nott noch etwas fragte. "Du meinst diesen... Portune Bengel?", fragte er schon wieder nachdenkend. "Die halten sich doch immer so schön aus allem raus... Vielleicht könnt ihr ihn dazu bringen, dass er keine Wahl mehr hat, als sich zur richtigen Seite zu bekennen. Wenn er das getan hat, kann er den anderen vielleicht sogar etwas besser im Auge behalten. Und jetzt komm mit... da Slughorn mal wieder nicht da ist, muss ich euch eure Stundenpläne noch geben."

Nickend bestätigte Jason Nott, dass er die Anweisungen durchaus verstanden hatte, denn als solche entschloss er sich, diese einfach anzunehmen.

_Keine Spuren… kein Problem!_, dachte er sich und dachte dabei an einen erst in den letzten Ferien gelernten Spruch, wobei sich das wölfische Grinsen auf seinen Zügen verbreiterte, als er dem Professor zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgte, wo dieser sich gerade umsah.

"Zuerst die höheren Klassen... kommt her für eure Stundenpläne.", meinte Snape mit leiser, aber eiserner Stimme. Nach und nach bekamen die Schüler ihre neuen Pläne, indem Severus mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen leeren Plan tippte, wenn der jeweilige Schüler vor ihm stand. Vor allem für die Sechstklässler, die gerade vor wenigen Tagen ihre ZAG-Ergebnisse bekommen hatten, war es etwas aufregender, weil sie nun nicht alle Kurse weiter belegen durften, sondern nur die, in welchen sie eine Mindestnote erreicht hatten.

"Erstklässler..."

Mit deutlich missmutiger Miene sah sich Jason im Gemeinschaftsraum um, konnte jedoch weder den Einen, noch den anderen dieses Jahr Zugeteilten entdecken. Nur die Mädchen waren da.

Der seinen neuen Stundenplan ebenfalls abgeholt habende Ronaldo Lastrange löste schließlich das kurzeitig aufgetretene Rätsel um den Verbleib der beiden Jungen auf: "Sie sind in ihrem Zimmer – gleich oben rechts Professor, das letzte der Zweibettzimmer." 

"Ich werde ihnen bestimmt nicht hinterher steigen, Lastrange.", knurrte Snape leise, während er weiter doch leicht unsichere Erst- und noch verspätete Zweitklässler mit ihren Stundenplänen ausstattete. "Geh sie herholen..." 

Kommentarlos nickte der Angesprochene und machte sich auf in das obere Stockwerk zu den Schlafquartieren, wo er nur kurz einmal anklopfte und schließlich bei den beiden Gesuchten eintrat. "Kommt mit – der Professor will euch sehen!", raunzte er nur kurz und bündig, ehe er sich bereits wieder umwandte und zurück zu seinem Lesesessel ging. Diesmal jedoch hielt er sich davon ab, das Buch gleich wieder an der abermals unterbrochenen Stelle aufzuschlagen. War es doch eine der wenigen Situationen, die es wert waren, beobachtet zu werden.

-----------

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Vor aller Augen

**Ein paar Reviews währen schon nett **

**Kapitel 3 – Vor aller Augen**

"Sie werden uns beide umbringen …", jammerte Daniel leise, völlig außerstande sein nun aufkommendes Zittern zu unterdrücken.

Diese Aussage erschreckte Tiyo nun etwas. Wer sollte sie umbringen? Für einen Moment konnte er nicht anders, als einmal irritiert auflachen. "Wer wird uns bitte umbringen?", fragte er dann verwirrt. Dieser Satz hatte ihm schon eine leichte Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen lassen. Schließlich musste Tiyo immer bedenken, dass er erst elf war und ganz am Anfang seiner Zaubererausbildung stand.

Laut in seinen Umhangsärmel hineinweinend erwiderte Daniel: "Na die Anderen… die… die… Ihm folgen."

"Die, die ihm folgen? Du meinst die Todesser? Hör zu, bevor die uns töten, müssen sie sowieso erst einmal an Dumbledore vorbei. Und da stehen sie vor dem größten Hindernis, was sie je gesehen haben. Klar? Hier wird keiner sterben. Schon vergessen? Ich bin das Aurorenbalg." Tiyo zwinkerte Daniel einmal zu und reichte dem anderen dann die Hand. "Ich heiße Tiyome. Aber man nennt mich eigentlich nur Tiyo."

Vollkommen verblüfft starrte Daniel auf die ihm entgegen gehaltene Hand starrend, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten, sie auch zu ergreifen, als er leise murmelnd erwiderte: "Als ob das was nützen würde…" Nur zu genau wusste er, dass die Todesser nicht erst versuchen mussten auf das Schulgeländer zu kommen.

Oh nein – sie befanden sich schon längst darauf. Da musste er nur zum Beispiel an diesen Nott denken. Sein Vater hatte ihn deutlich vorher gewarnt, dass er auf gar keinen Fall den Zorn des Nott Sprosses heraufbeschwören sollte, da dessen Familie nahe bei Ihm stand.

Und nun – hatte er genau das und sogar noch mehr geschafft.

Er zog die Hand wieder zurück und sah nun leicht verärgert drein. "Du bist mir ne Nudel, echt mal. Du flennst hier rum, dass 'sie' uns töten werden, aber machst auch nichts, was dir irgendwie helfen könnte. Jetzt bist du halt mit dem Aurorenbalg auf einem Zimmer. Ja und? Dein Heulen hilft dir auch nicht weiter. Obwohl. Eigentlich passt es ja zu euch Slytherin. In der Gruppe habt ihr ein großes Maul, aber sobald ihr alleine seid, zieht ihr den Schwanz ein und fangt an zu heulen!" Tiyo schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich dann von Daniel weg.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte dieser dem sich von ihm weg drehenden Jungen hinterher, das sich allmählich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitende Grinsen einfach nicht beherrschen oder gar unterdrücken könnend.

Und dann – ebenso plötzlich, wie er zu weinen begonnen hatte, ja es eigentlich auch immer noch tat, begann er zu lachen.

Als Tiyo auf einmal das Lachen hörte, drehte er sich wieder um und sah Daniel verständnislos an. Er fühlte sich auch ein wenig angegriffen. "Warum lachst du?", knurrte er. Schließlich war er auch immer noch deutlich gereizt. Er hatte zwar gedacht, dass Daniel wohl ein recht erträglicher Zimmergenosse war, aber vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch geirrt...?

"Na... Na wegen dem, was… was du gerade behauptet hast!", prustete Daniel, wobei ihm immer noch Tränen die Wangen herabliefen. Dabei schüttelte er immer wieder und wieder den Kopf und richtete sich endlich in eine halb sitzende, halb das Kissen mit seinen Armen umschlungen haltende Stellung auf.

Nur langsam gelang es ihm, sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er erklären konnte, was er meinte: "Weil… wir genau das Gleiche von euch Gryffindors sagen!"

Kaum ausgesprochen wurde er schon wieder von einem einfach nicht aufhören wollenden, tief aus seinem Innersten kommenden Lachkrampf geschüttelt.

"Ach? Tut ihr das?", fragte Tiyo und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. "Was sagt ihr denn noch über uns?" Das interessierte Tiyo jetzt. Wann hatte er schon mal die Gelegenheit dazu? Aber durch Daniels Lachen verschwand nun seine Wut und es dauerte nicht lange, bis bei ihm ein Grinsen die Lippen umspielte. Irgendwie war die Vorstellung ja schon witzig.

Zwischen Lachen und Weinen hin und her gerissen, wobei Ersteres eindeutig die Oberhand gewann, grinste Daniel mit blitzenden Augen zurück: "Und ob!", verkündete er mit bemüht ernster Stimme, was ihm nun so überhaupt nicht gelingen wollte.

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder soweit, dass er zu seinem zweiten Koffer gehen konnte, ihn öffnete und so lang darin herum wühlte, bis er ein Stoffbündel hervorzog, es aufschnürte und schließlich eines der darin liegenden, mit seinem Familiennamen und Wappen verzierten Schnäuztücher hervorgeholt hatte und sich erst einmal kräftig die Nase putzte und mit einem zweiten das von Tränen gezeichnete Gesicht reinigte.

Erst dann blickte er wieder zu dem Mitschuldigen an seiner derzeitigen Misere auf und antwortete auf dessen zuletzt gestellte Frage: "Was sie noch so alles über ‚_die Gryffindor'_ sagen, das denke ich, werden wir ‚_Beide_' noch früh genug erfahren, sobald wir das Zimmer hier verlassen."

Nun hatte sich Tiyos Wut allmählich aufgelöst und er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Allerdings hatte Daniel Recht. Wenn sie dieses Zimmer verließen, dann würden sie, ganz besonders er, Tiyome, herausfinden, was Slytherin noch so über Gryffindors dachten. Da fiel Tiyo auf, dass er noch gar keinen Stundenplan für morgen hatte. So würde er nicht drum herum kommen, sich noch heute damit auseinander zu setzen.

Weiter vor dem offenen Koffer sitzen bleibend und mit unleserlicher Miene auf das benutzte Tuch starrend, oder viel eher auf das darin eingeprägte Wappen, seufzte Daniel leise_. Was werden wohl meine Ma und mein Dad dazu sagen?_, dachte er nur, erneut von Betrübnis und nun auch wachsender Sorge um seine Familie ergriffen.

Diesem Jungen schien einfach nicht zu helfen zu sein. Tiyo ließ ihn also einfach in seinen Gedanken schwelgen, nicht wissend, dass er genau dasselbe dachte. Vielleicht würden seine Eltern ja von der Idee begeistert sein, die er hatte. Obwohl... eigentlich eher nicht. Er könnte sich unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Aber das würde ihm wohl eh egal sein. Bisher hatte er ja auch immer gemacht, was er wollte.  
"Hast du dich jetzt langsam mal wieder eingekriegt?", fragte Tiyo, als Daniel wohl immer noch in Selbstmitleid zerfloss.

"Was … wie?" Aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen, blickte Daniel zu seinem Zimmergenossen hoch und sah diesen bei der Türe in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.

Sichtlich blasser werdend, keuchte er auf: "Du … du willst doch nicht ausgerechnet jetzt da hinaus gehen?"

"Warum nicht? Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich jetzt den Rest des Schuljahres hier versauern sollte. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das nicht geht. Und spätestens Morgen muss ich eh hier raus. Es ist mir so ziemlich egal, ob die mich für Abschaum halten. Ich halte sie schließlich auch für Abschaum. Also haben wir in gewisser Weise ja mal was gemeinsam." Er machte einen Schritt weiter. "Kommst du mit, oder willst du hier weiter versauern?"

Daniel zuckte sichtlich zusammen, als Tiyo so offen über die Anderen sprach und sie als Abschaum bezeichnete. Schließlich gehörte auch er – Daniel selbst – zu diesen Anderen und irgendwie gefiel es ihm nicht, derartig bezeichnet zu werden.

Auf die Frage des Jungen hingegen schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf, auch wenn er insgeheim dessen Entschlusskraft und Unerschrockenheit bewunderte, was sich auch in seinem Blick, wenn nicht schon in seinen Worten widerspiegelte: "Nein – noch nicht und du solltest auch nicht gerade jetzt da hinausgehen. Nicht so kurz nach… der Zuteilung."

"Findest du?" Tiyo sah sich kurz in dem Raum um und bemerkte, wie kahl er eigentlich aussah. Da musste dringend etwas getan werden. Vielleicht sollten ein paar Bilder von Quidditch Spielern aufgehängt werden?

Tiyo entschloss sich dann aber, Daniels Rat folge zu leisten. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht so gut, jetzt schon da runter zu gehen. Obwohl andererseits... Nein, er ging wieder zu seinem Bett und setzte sich drauf. Wie er vorher schon gesagt hatte: Slytherin hatten nur in der Gruppe ein großes Maul. Und die da unten waren definitiv in einer Gruppe.

Sichtlich erleichtert atmete Daniel aus und ein kurzes, schüchternes Lächeln huschte über seine vom Schrecken blassen Züge und aus den zuvor noch von vergossenen Tränen geröteten Augen sprach Erleichterung. "Also ich kapier das einfach nicht.", begann er schließlich seine, durch das kurze Gespräch nur noch weiter bestätigten Gedanken laut auszusprechen, "ich mein… du bist so… so… einfach Gryffindormäßig und… ich kapier einfach nicht, wieso der Sprechende Hut dich hier her geschickt hat."

Mehr echte Neugier und Unverständnis, als Anklage und Unwillen schwangen dabei in Daniels Worten mit.

Tiyo zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn ich das wüsste... wirklich. Glaubst du, ich bin mit Freude hier, in dieser Lage? Ich hoffe nur, dass sich dieses dumme Missverständnis bald aufklärt.", murmelte er und ließ sich zurück fallen.

"Das hoffe ich auch – ehrlich.", erwiderte Daniel mit leiser, aber ernster Stimme. "Denn mit dieser Situation bist weder du noch ich – oder noch schlimmer – meine Familie, weiter geschützt."

"Du tust ja grad so, als ob der Tod auf uns lauert. Gehst du da nicht mit ein bisschen zu viel Pessimismus dran?", fragte Tiyo und sah Daniel mit einem besorgten Blick an.

Dieser lachte leise und bitter auf, verstummte dann jedoch sofort wieder, ehe er mit genauso, wenn nicht gar noch ernsterer Stimme als zuvor antwortete: "Du verstehst nicht, Tiyo. Wir Portunes – sind – Neutrale!" Dabei jedes einzelne Wort deutlich betonend.

"Neutrale...?" Tiyo legte den Kopf etwas schief. "Was heißt Neutrale? Heißt das, ihr steht nicht auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem?" fragte Tiyo und setzte sich wieder auf. Wenn dem so war, na ja, das würde erklären, warum Daniel ihm einen Platz angeboten hatte. Dann hatte er doch vielleicht gar nicht mal so ein schlechtes Los gezogen, was seinen Zimmergenossen anging.

Daniel zuckte selbst bei der Nennung der allgemein üblichen Umschreibung des Du-weißt-schon-wem zusammen und verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er in etwas sehr übel Schmeckendes gebissen. "Nein", seufzte er und beobachtete leicht verwirrt das Verhalten des Aurorenba… Tiyos, wie er sich selbst in Gedanken leicht grimmig lächelnd verbesserte, "das tun wir nicht. Aber wir stehen auch nicht auf Eurer Seite. Schon seit Generationen haben wir uns aus diesem Konflikt herausgehalten, auch wenn Du… Du… naja… auch wenn Er in vielen Punkten durchaus Recht hat. Aber weder mein Pa, noch meine Ma, oder meine Großeltern und auch ich selbst mögen die Methoden, mit dem diese Ansichten von… von… Ihm durchgesetzt werden."

Auch wenn ihm die Ansicht von Daniel mal so gar nicht schmeckte, - Du-weißt-schon-wer konnte nie im Leben recht haben, in keiner seiner Ansichten - war Tiyo doch ziemlich erleichtert. So verbrachte er die Nächte zumindest nicht mit einem Todesser. Das beruhigte ihn wirklich. "Na, es ist zumindest mal ein Anfang.", murmelte Tiyo und gab ein schwaches Lächeln von sich.

Mit vor Unglauben weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Daniel, da er selbst noch auf dem Boden saß, den erhöht sitzenden Gleichaltrigen an: "Das … das ist doch kein Anfang! Das ist das Ende meiner Familie!", stieß er halb wütend, halb entsetzt ob der Worte Tiyos hervor, da er einfach nicht begreifen konnte, wie dieser derart ‚erleichtert' wirken konnte.

"Ich versteh einfach nicht, warum es das Ende deiner Familie wäre... ich denke, ihr seid Neutral?!" Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum Daniel so extrem negativ drauf reagierte. Es war ihm einfach ein Rätsel, aber es war wohl, weil er Slytherin sowieso nicht verstand. Dann hörte er, wie jemand zu ihrer Tür kam und das Zimmer betrat, und verstummte.

Auch Daniel Portune wurde durch das plötzliche Auftauchen des Schülers, der sie zuvor zu den Slytherinräumen geleitet und ihnen das Passwort anvertraut hatte, an einer weiteren Erklärung gehindert.

Schweigend erhob er sich und folgte dem höherstufigen Schüler die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. Ob Tiyo mitkam oder nicht, darum kümmerte er sich in diesem Moment nicht.

Das einzige, was ihn gerade beschäftigte, war der Gedanke, dass – und das wusste selbst er als Erstklässler – sie vor einen der Professoren geladen worden waren und das war niemals etwas Gutes.

Snape war mit den anderen Schülern bereits fertig, als der Portune Junge endlich auftauchte. "Ihr scheint es heute wirklich darauf anzulegen, mit mir aneinander zu geraten.", meinte er kalt, während er auf einen leeren Stundenplan tippte und diesen dann Daniel hinhielt. "Wir sehen uns gleich morgen früh..."

Daniel konnte nur eingeschüchtert nicken und den Professor für – wie er nach einem schnellen Blick auf die morgigen ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden feststellte – für Zaubertränke mit großen blauen Augen anblicken.

Severus kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Daniel, sondern wandte sich nun dem letzten verbliebenen Schüler seines Hauses zu. "Haben Sie sich auch endlich herbemüht...", murmelte er, wenn irgend möglich noch kälter als zuvor und wartete, dass Tiyo endlich zu ihm kam.

Er konnte diesen Lehrer nicht leiden. Diese Ausstrahlung, einfach alles gefiel ihm nicht. Wahrscheinlich gehörte er auch noch zu den Todessern. Innerlich lachte Tiyo, nicht wissend wie nah er mit dieser Vermutung der Realität kam. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore garantiert keine Todesser in die Lehrerkreise aufnahm. Also stand er da vor dem Lehrer und sah ihn an, sagte nichts und wartete darauf den Stundenplan zu bekommen.

Severus sah einen Moment in Tiyos Augen und freute sich schon auf den Tag, wenn er darin nicht mehr diese Überheblichkeit sehen würde. Die anderen würden dem Bengel das schon austreiben. "Hier... und ich rate Ihnen pünktlich zu sein...", murmelte Snape nur ein klein wenig verächtlich und tippte auf den Plan, der sich daraufhin mit Tiyos Stunden füllte.

"Vielen Dank, Professor...", sagte Tiyo, in einem freundlichen Ton, der im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Abscheu dem Lehrer gegenüber stand. Dann nahm er den Stundenplan und machte sich daran, wieder in den Schlafraum zu gehen.

Daniel, der kurz unschlüssig auf seiner Unterlippe kaute, blickte dem wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer gehenden Jungen hinterher, folgte diesem aber nicht. Demonstrativ wandte er sich wieder den anderen Schülern des Hauses Slytherin und dem Zaubertranklehrer zu, ehe er sich schließlich selbst Mut zu sprach und sich traute, dem Lehrer die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die ganze Zeit nicht aus dem Sinn gehen mochte: "Herr Professor?", begann er also zögernd, aber nicht mehr ganz so eingeschüchtert wie zuvor, zu sprechen, da er sich der Anwesenheit der anderen Schüler sehr wohl bewusst war, "wie konnte so was passieren?"

Severus betrachtete Daniel kurz und sah dann in die Runde der anderen Schüler, die ihn nicht weniger neugierig anschauten wie der kleine Portune. "Das wird sich zeigen... ob es nun ein Versehen oder eine Täuschung ist. Aber es gibt auch andere Beispiele dafür, dass es korrekt sein könnte... dass er hier her gehört, trotz seiner Eltern... Wir werden sehen.", murmelte Severus. Eigentlich dachte er nicht wirklich so, aber es war durchaus möglich, dass es stimmte.

"Danke, Professor.", bedankte sich Daniel Portune für die Antwort des Lehrers, auch wenn er sie nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Tiyo war derart viel Gryffindor, dass es immer noch genauso absurd klang wie zuvor, dass er nach Slytherin einsortiert worden war.

Severus nickte nur leicht und sah nochmals in die Runde. Auch die anderen Schüler waren mehr als skeptisch. Da aber niemand mehr eine Frage stellte, drehte der Professor sich um und verließ mit wehenden Roben den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, um in seine eigenen Räume zu gehen.

Tiyo konnte sich dermaßen gut denken, dass das Gesprächsthema im Gemeinschaftsraum er, Tiyo, sein würde. Aber es war ihm egal. Das erste, was er tat, nachdem er wieder auf seinem Bett saß, war Feder und Papier nehmen, um einen Brief an seine Eltern zu schreiben.

In diesem Brief schrieb er alles auf, was an diesem Tag geschehen war, und dass er es einfach nicht glaubte, nach Slytherin gesetzt worden zu sein. Unter seinen Klamotten, die noch immer auf seinem Bett lagen und grad mal zur Hälfte einsortiert waren, regte sich etwas und seine Ratte – Made – kämpfte sich aus dem Wäscheberg hervor und kletterte daraufhin an Tiyo hoch, um es sich auf dessen Schulter bequem zu machen. Als Tiyo den Brief geschrieben hatte, faltete er den Zettel zusammen und legte ihn auf das kleine Nachttischchen neben seinem Bett.

Nachdem der Lehrer den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, sah sich Daniel kurz nach etwas Pergament und einer Feder um, da sein Vater ihm einmal erzählt hatte, dass diese immer irgendwo bereit lagen, um eine Notiz, einen Brief, oder andere Dinge schnell notieren zu können, ohne erst einen Lehrer nach den Schreibutensilien fragen oder sich selbst welches kaufen zu müssen.

Nicht lange und er hatte das Gesuchte schließlich in der Nähe des Kamins entdeckt. Schweigend und die Blicke der anderen Schüler ignorierend, setzte sich Daniel an einen der beiden verbliebenen freien Plätze am Schreibpult, griff sich einen Bogen hellbraunen Pergaments, tunkte die graue, zum Schreiben bereit liegende Eulenfeder in das ebenso bereit stehende Tintenfässchen – drei Dinge die an diesem Pult niemals ausgehen würden – und begann schließlich, den seinen Eltern vor der Abreise am Gleis 9 ¾ versprochenen Brief zu schreiben.

Gleich morgen früh würde er eine der Schuleulen aus der Eulerei mit ihm nach Hause nach Portune Manor senden.

Eine ganze Zeit lang hatte Tiyo sich noch mit Made beschäftigt, der immer und immer wieder hin und her wuselte. Aber irgendwann hatte er dann auch die Klamotten weggepackt und sich ins Bett gelegt, um zu schlafen. Made lag neben ihm, eingekugelt und gab fiepende Geräusche von sich, im fast gleichen Takt, wie Tiyos Atem ging.

---------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Die erste Nacht

**Visitkarte - das was du hier liest, wurde teilweise bereits vor über einem Jahr geschrieben. Mazi betat bereits drüber und glaub mir, sie macht das hervorragend. Es wäre sonst noch schlimmer mit den Sätzen und Formulierungen, die meist ich verbreche. **

**Zu der Zeitdifferenz. hier ein Kommentar von Mazi, dem ich mich nur anschließen kann. **

Das ist schon ziemlich AU, was wir hier schreiben... sicherlich an die Bücher angelehnt, aber nicht wirklich danach gehend

Und von mir - wir lassen den Canon wenn möglich einfließen ... aber es ist eben eine AU Story mit Canonelementen und nicht umgedreht. Aber das schrieben wir auch schon irgendwann mal in Teil 1.

**An alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Vielen lieben Dank, es hat uns sehr gefreut. - Morti**

**Kapitel 4 – Die erste Nacht**

Daniel Portune hatte es einfach nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen ausgehalten und so war er noch in der Nacht aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen. Wobei ‚geschlichen' nicht wirklich das richtige Wort war, da mindestens die Hälfte der noch wachen Slytherinschüler es mitbekommen, aber nichts dazu gesagt hatten, dass er sich trotz der bereits längst vergangenen Sperrstunde für Erstklässler, außerhalb des Slytherin Gebietes aufgehalten hatte. War dieses Verhalten doch immerhin eines wahren Slytherin würden – solange man sich nicht erwischen ließ.

Daniel hatte dank der Studien, die er zusammen mit seinen Eltern bereits vor seinem Eintreffen in Hogwarts begonnen hatte – insbesondere über das Schulgebäude selbst – nur wenige Probleme, in die Eulerei zu finden. Dort griff er sich eine der wenigen Eulen, welche die Nacht nicht mit der Jagd verbrachten, befestigte den Brief an ihrem Bein und schickte sie zu seinen Eltern nach Portune Manor.

Der Rückweg in den Kerker sollte sich dann aber als nicht ganz so einfach erweisen, wäre er doch beinahe der Katze des Hausmeisters über den Weg gelaufen. Doch konnte er sie glücklicherweise einen Gang entfernt gegen irgend etwas Fauchen hören und so war Daniel hastig in einen anderen Seitenweg abgebogen.

Danach war es regelrecht wie verhext und der Erstklässler fand einfach keinen Weg mehr zurück in die Kerker. Im Gegenteil, er kam, dank der sich immer wieder bewegenden Treppen, immer höher hinauf und wollte die wandernden Treppen schon laut verfluchen, als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Gerade noch Rechtzeitig konnte er sich in eine der in den oberen Stockwerken befindlichen Nischen quetschen, welche von roten Vorhängen geschützt waren.

Mit klopfendem Herzen und nur mühsam ruhig gehaltenem Atem lauschte Daniel den näher kommenden Schritten.

Er wollte schon erleichtert aufatmen, als die Schritte ebenso plötzlich, wie sie begonnen hatten, wieder verstummten und eine helle Stimme, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt rief: "Phönixfeder!"

Ein leises Knirschen ertönte, die Schritte erklangen erneut und gingen weiter, einige Stimmen, die zuvor nicht da gewesen waren, schallten durch den Gang und wurden durch das bereits zuvor erklungene Knirschen wieder abgeschnitten.

Daniel blieb eine weitere halbe Stunde fast regungslos und mit klopfendem Herzen in dem Erkerfenster stehen, ehe er sich traute, den Weg zurück anzutreten. Mit Hilfe der ihm diesmal gut gesonnenen Treppen gelangte er schließlich auf einem zwar etwas längeren, aber dafür unentdeckten Weg zurück in die Slytherin Gemeinschaftsräume.

Der Einzige, der noch wach war, schien der wohl nur selten aus seinen Büchern herausschauende Ronaldo Lestrange zu sein und dieser erweckte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er überhaupt bemerkt, dass Daniel wieder zurück gekommen war. So schlich sich der Elfjährige schließlich zurück in das Zimmer, das er mit Tiyo teilen musste und blieb, nachdem er die Türe behutsam hinter sich geschlossen hatte, unschlüssig mitten im Zimmer stehen.

Er hatte die ganze Zeit, während er im Erker stand, quasi nichts anderes getan, als nachzudenken und war schließlich zu einem Entschluss gekommen, der, wie er mit nicht geringem Kummer in seinem Innersten erkannte, wohl der einzige Weg war, die nächsten Jahre mehr zu tun, als in seinem Rücken drohende Flüche zu befürchten.

Langsam trat er an seinen Koffer heran und zog seinen bisher noch unausgepackten Zauberstab aus dem im Koffer verborgenen Geheimfach hervor. Wenige Schritte später stand er am Bett des Aurorenjungen und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf dessen schlafende Gestalt.

Regungslos verharrte er – wartete auf das Erwachen des Schlafenden – den Spruch, den ihm sein Pa vor Schulbeginn beigebracht hatte, jederzeit bereit auszusprechen.

Es war Made, der als erstes wach wurde, weil ihn ein nicht passender Windstoß um die Ohren gezischt war. Verschlafen hob der Kleine den Kopf und schnupperte erst in die Dunkelheit, ehe er mit einem erschrockenen Aufquieken die dastehende Person bemerkte. Nun fragte man sich, was ein Hogwarts Schüler mit einer Ratte wollte. Wozu war sie gut? Sie hatte bei weitem nicht den praktischen Nutzen einer Eule, die Briefe brachte, aber als Alarmanlage war eine Ratte doch sehr gut zu gebrauchen.

Made kletterte in Windeseile über Tiyo weg und weckte diesen, als er über das Gesicht des Jungen kletterte und dessen Nase als praktische Stufe nutzte. "Made", fauchte Tiyo und öffnete die Augen, sah dann Daniel an seinem Bett stehen. "Was machst du denn da...?", fragte der Junge schlaftrunken, ehe er bemerkte, dass der Andere einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hielt.

So fest hielt Daniel Portune seinen Zauberstab, dass die Knöchel an seinen Händen selbst in der Dunkelheit der Nacht noch weiß hervorstachen. Doch konnte auch ein noch so fester Griff das Zittern seiner den Zauberstab haltenden Hand nicht verbergen.

"Es gibt drei Flüche, die von den Schwachen und denen, die einfach zu viel Angst davor haben, sie anzuwenden, als die Unverzeihlichen bezeichnet werden.", begann Daniel leise, aber im Gegensatz zu seiner zitternden Hand mit fester und überzeugter Stimme zu sprechen. "Der erste bringt den Verfluchten Frieden, der zweite Schmerz und der dritte die Befreiung von allem Leid."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Tiyo begriffen hatte, was Daniel da grad gesagt hatte. Dann setzte er sich richtig auf und starrte den Blonden an. "Sag mal, willst du mich irgendwie verarschen, oder so? Nimm den verdammten Zauberstab runter!"

Daniel hatte doch nicht etwa vor, irgendeinen dieser Flüche auszusprechen? "Du hast doch wohl nicht vor, Imperio, Crucio oder Avada Kedavra zu sagen, oder? Nimm diesen verdammten Zauberstab runter!!" Tiyo bekam leichte Panik und sie stieg von Minute zu Minute an. Made kroch auf seine Schulter und schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er war am Fauchen.

"Zuerst den Frieden.", meinte der blonde Erstklässler und konzentrierte sich mit angespanntem Gesicht, dabei jedoch sein Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen lassend. Mit einem leichten Schlenker richtete Daniel seinen Zauberstab auf die davon huschen wollende Ratte und ein leise gemurmeltes "Imperio!" später, tapste das Tier wieder zurück und mit glasigen Augen auf Daniel zu.

"Made!", keuchte Tiyo und nahm sein Haustier in die Hände, sah Daniel daraufhin giftig an. "Nimm ihn von meiner Ratte runter!", forderte er ihn bissig auf und war drauf und dran aufzustehen und dem Jungen den Zauberstab zu entreißen. Tiyo hatte seinen eigenen noch nicht ausgepackt und deshalb konnte er auch nicht auf diesen zurückgreifen.

"Crucio!", flüsterte Daniel nur, auf das Bitten des Aurorenjungen nicht eingehend, kaum eine Spur lauter, als er zuvor den ersten der Unverzeihlichen beschworen hatte. Mit ausdrucksloser Miene sah er zu, wie sich die Ratte quiekend zu winden begann.

"Schmerz …", meinte er nach einigen sich schier endlos in die Länge ziehenden Sekunden nur, "ist etwas, das man zufügen will. Man muss wollen, dass der Verfluchte leidet, dass es ihn innerlich schier zerreist und in den Wahnsinn treibt."

Die ganze Zeit während er mit tonloser Stimme erklärte, was hinter dem zweiten der Unverzeihlichen steckte, hielt er selbigen weiter aufrecht und beendete ihn auch nicht, als eines der Augen der Ratte regelrecht aus seiner Höhle sprang und Blut aus dessen weit und kaum mehr zu einem Quieken fähigem Maul trat.

"HÖR AUF DAMIT!!!", schrie Tiyo, außerstande sich irgendwie zu regen. Die Tränen standen ihm bereits in den Augen. Er besaß Made zwar erst seit einigen Monaten, aber die Ratte gehörte ihm und niemand hatte das Recht, ihm sein Haustier zu nehmen. "Du darfst diese Flüche nicht sprechen!" Tiyo verstand auch nicht, wie Daniel es schaffte diese Flüche überhaupt anzuwenden. "...ganz ruhig, Made... ganz ruhig...", flüsterte er immer wieder beruhigend auf das Tier ein.

Daniel trat langsam zurück, so dass Tiyo an seinen Koffer gelangen konnte, den Fluch allerdings weiter aufrechterhaltend und die nur noch schwach zuckende Ratte betrachtend. "Na los – hohl deinen Zauberstab!", fuhr er den auf seine Ratte einflüsternden Jungen scharf an.

Tiyo knurrte vor Wut und setzte Made behutsam auf dem Bett ab. "Keine Angst, mein Kleiner...", murmelte er. "Das kriegt er zurück."

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er zum Koffer und suchte seinen Zauberstab, den er kurze Zeit später auch fand und, schnell ausgepackt, richtete er das Stück Holz auf Daniel. "Das wird dir verdammt Leid tun!!", fauchte er und sprach sogleich ein "Expelliarmus" und das mit soviel Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, dass Daniel rücklings zu Boden geworfen wurde. Auch sein Dad hatte bereits mit ihm verschiedene Zauber geübt.

Daniel, der nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Andere derart schnell und entschlossen reagieren würde, spürte noch, wie er von dem Zauber Tiyos getroffen ein ganzes Stück nach hinten geschleudert wurde und ihm sein Zauberstab aus der Hand flutschte. Doch hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff und nach einem schnellen Hechtsprung hielt er das glatte Holz wieder in der Hand. Abermals sprach Daniel – sich langsam wieder aufrappelnd - den zweiten der Unverzeihlichen auf die erschlafft daliegende Ratte, der, als er vom Spruch des anderen getroffen worden war, erloschen war.

Erneut quiekte die Ratte im Griff des Folterfluches, jedoch bei weitem nicht mehr so laut wie zuvor.

Den Blick fest auf das Ziel seines Spruches gerichtet haltend, zischte der Slytherin leise und mit vor Anstrengung zitternder Stimme: "Und jetzt – befreie sie – oder willst du weiter zusehen? Denn ich - werde - nicht - aufhören - bis du den - letzten der - Drei - auf sie - gesprochen - hast!"

"Ich werde gar nichts tun, zumindest nicht meine Ratte töten!!", fauchte Tiyo und sprach "Rictusempra" auf Daniel, der nun das Gefühl haben dürfte, als wenn ihm jemand einige starke Hiebe in die Magengegend gegeben hatte. "Nimm den Fluch von Made!!"

Vor Schmerz aufkeuchend klappte Daniel, kaum dass er wieder auf seinen Beinen gestanden hatte, von dem erneut auf ihn gesprochenen Fluch zusammen. Das Gefühl als hätte er einen Quaffel in den Bauch gerammt bekommen, ließ ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen und sich leicht zusammenkrümmen.

Dennoch gelang es ihm irgendwie, den Fluch weiter aufrecht zu halten, auch wenn ihm der Schweiß nun deutlich sichtbar in die Augen tropfte und er seine zweite Hand zu Hilfe nehmen musste, um den Zauberstab zumindest einigermaßen ruhig auf das Ziel gerichtet zu halten.

Fest biss er sich auf die Lippen, so dass er sein eigenes Blut schmeckte. Er wusste, dass er diesen Fluch nicht mehr viel länger würde aufrecht erhalten können. Bisher hatte er immer nur an Spinnen geübt und eine Ratte war da doch etwas anderes – größer – und daher schwerer zu beeinflussen. Nur das Bewusstsein, dass er den Plan, den er während seiner Wartezeit im Erkerfenster heute Nacht gefasst hatte, einfach ausführen musste, um so seine Familie zu schützen, hielt ihn überhaupt noch dazu in der Lage, zu tun, was einfach getan werden musste.

Tränen der Verzweiflung liefen ihm übers Gesicht und Daniel merkte nicht einmal, wie er immer stärker zu zittern begann. Es musste doch einfach einen Weg geben, den Anderen dazu zu bringen! Hätte dieser das seinem Haustier angetan – hätte er denn eines besessen – hätte er schon längst reagiert und es von seinen Schmerzen erlöst.

War der Andere wirklich derart abgebrüht? Lag ihm denn rein gar nichts an seinem Haustier, dass er es weiter unter dem schlimmsten aller Folterflüche leiden sehen konnte?

"Tu es doch endlich!", schluchzte Daniel mit verzweifelter, flehender Stimme hervor, mit aller ihm noch verbliebener und schnell schwindender Kraft seinen Zauberstab und den Fluch weiter auf die Ratte gerichtet haltend.

"Ich kann ihn aber nicht töten...", fauchte Tiyo und begann mittlerweile selbst zu zittern. Made war doch das einzige, was er unter diesem Haufen von Slytherin hatte. Das konnte er nicht tun. Wenn Daniel einfach den Fluch von dem Tier nehmen würde, dann könnte man die Ratte doch noch retten. Tiyo konnte sein Haustier doch nicht töten...?

Mit einem kurzen Blick sah er zu Made und musste schmerzlich feststellen, dass dieser sich wirklich nur noch quälte. Tiyo schluckte schwer, schloss die Augen und richtete den Zauberstab dann auf Made, ehe er "Avada Kedavra" murmelte und Made daraufhin unter einem lauten Quieken aufhörte zu zucken und tot war.

Erleichtert aufschluchzend merkte Daniel, dass der Cruciatus Fluch mit dem Tod des Tieres in sich zusammen fiel. Nicht auch nur einen Moment länger fähig seinen Zauberstab zu halten, ließ er ihn fallen und sackte selbst nur wenige Atemzüge später ebenso zu Boden.

Tränen liefen ihm ungehemmt über die Wangen, als er – den Blick nun endlich von dem toten Nager lösend – zu dem Aurorenjungen aufblickte und ein leises "Danke…" flüsterte.

Nun war es Tiyo, dem die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte schließlich grad seinen einzigen Freund getötet. "Wie konntest du das nur von mir verlangen...", wimmerte er und sah Daniel dann wutentbrannt an.

Daniel brauchte einige Minuten, ehe er sich wieder soweit gefasst hatte, um flüsternd eine Antwort geben zu können: "Jetzt werden sie die Wahl des Hutes nicht mehr anzweifeln…"

Entgeistert sah Tiyo den anderen an. "Deshalb? NUR DESHALB SOLLTE ICH MEINEN FREUND TÖTEN?" Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein.

"NATÜRLICH NICHT ‚NUR' DESHALB!", schrie Daniel, dem nun auch die Nerven durchgingen, zitternd zurück, während ihm weiter Tränen über das blasse Gesicht liefen. "Es geht um Schutz – verstehst du denn nicht? Was ist schon eine Ratte im Vergleich einer – meiner Familie? Was hast du denn geglaubt, was ich dir versucht habe zu erklären? Sie werden uns zwingen ‚Ihm' zu dienen, wenn sie ein Mittel dazu haben und DU BIST DIESES MITTEL GEWESEN!"

Verwirrt sah Tiyo Daniel an. "Warum sollte ich das Mittel gewesen sein?", wollte er wissen, da er es wohl immer noch nicht verstanden hatte.

Daniels Augen verdrehten sich deutlich himmelwärts, doch antwortete er trotzdem: "Neutral – bedeutet am Simpelsten erklärt, sich von beiden Seiten fern zu halten. Sich beider zu bedienen und keiner anzuschließen. Niemals Partei ergreifen und wenn, dann nie und unter gar keinen Umständen, auch nur den Anschein zu erwecken, man würde mit Schlammblütern, Weißmagiern oder am schlimmsten, Auroren gemeinsame Sache machen!"

"Ich werde es dir trotzdem nicht verzeihen. Ich kann doch nichts dazu, dass deine Familie so krank ist!" Tiyo war sauer. Er hatte auch keine Lust sich auf irgendwelche Kompromisse einzulassen. Er legte sich hin, mit dem Rücken zu Daniel, und wollte nicht mehr mit diesem reden.

Daniel Portune schnaubte leise. "Es ist mir reichlich egal, ob du mir verzeihst oder nicht. Darauf kann ich verzichten. Aber es ist mir nicht egal, dass ich zumindest alles getan habe, um meine Familie und nebenbei bemerkt, auch dich zu beschützen, vor Dingen, an deren Existenz du hier offenbar immer noch nicht glauben magst!"

"Welche Dinge...?", meinte Tiyo murmelnd, blieb aber so daliegen, dass er Daniel nicht ansehen musste.

Auch Daniel stand schließlich vom Boden auf und zog sich in die relative Sicherheit seines Bettes zurück, als er antwortete: "Dass Seine Diener nicht nur außerhalb dieser Mauern zu finden sind."

"Meinst du das im Ernst?" Nun drehte Tiyo sich doch wieder um und sah Daniel überrascht an. "Ich meine, ich konnte es mir denken. Aber..." Es verschlug ihm regelrecht die Sprache.

Nachdrücklich nickte Daniel, bestätigte dann aber auch noch mit einem zusätzlichen "Auf jeden Fall!", da er sich nicht sicher war, ob der andere die Geste in der Dunkelheit gesehen hatte.

"Aber..." Tiyo setzte sich auf und hatte einen aufgeregten Tonfall. "Aber... weiß Dumbledore nicht davon? Ich meine, das ist doch eine Gefahr, für jeden von uns!" Dass er sich grad mit einem Slytherin darüber unterhielt, ignorierte Tiyo. Immerhin hatte Daniel ja gesagt, dass seine Familie neutral war.

"Man möchte meinen, dass der Schuldirektor davon weiß, aber… vielleicht handelt er aus den selben Gründen nicht, aus denen auch du und alle anderen Nicht-Slytherin an die unantastbare Sicherheit von Hogwarts glauben wollen.", erwiderte Daniel bedächtig, "einfach weil man es bisher niemandem wirklich nachweisen konnte."

"Das ist unsinnig!" An Schlaf war bei Tiyo nun gar nicht mehr zu denken. Zu sehr kreisten seine Gedanken um dieses Thema. Auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er irgendetwas daran ändern konnte, aber irgendwas musste doch getan werden. Zu sehr standen doch so viele Leben auf dem Spiel, wenn sich Todesser unter ihnen befanden und vielleicht auch noch ihre Kraft verstärkten. Der Gedanke war grausam.

Tiyo hatte häufig gehört, wie sich seine Eltern darüber unterhielten, dass sie es nicht fassen konnten, dass es immer mehr Todesser gab. Er hatte soviel mitbekommen, auch wie sie immer wieder für gute Arbeit gelobt wurden und er hatte sich vorgenommen genauso zu werden. Also, musste man doch irgendwas tun können...? Total in Gedanken versunken schwieg er.

Daniel, der den Kommentar falsch verstand, gab etwas schärfer als beabsichtigt zurück: "Das ist kein Unsinn. Oder woher glaubst du, kommen die ganzen neuen Rekruten, wenn nicht jemand Ihn über geeignete Kandidaten informiert hätte? Nur rein aus den loyalen Familien kann sich der enorme Machtzuwachs nicht erklären."

Allein der Gedanke daran ließ eine Gänsehaut auf Tiyos Armen hervortreten. "Verdammt...", murrte er und sah vor sich auf den Boden. _Wir stecken alle so dermaßen tief in der Scheiße...,_ dachte Tiyo und sah dann wieder zu Daniel. "Hm... reden bringt uns auch nicht weiter, oder? Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt schlafen? Morgen beginnt schließlich der Unterricht..."

"Da hast du wohl recht … aber überleg dir schon einmal, wie du Nott zeigen kannst, was der letzte ausgesprochene Zauber von dir war. Denn sonst war das Ganze hier umsonst.", erwiderte Daniel, wobei er ein Gähnen nun kaum mehr unterdrücken konnte.

Tiyo seufzte. Mit einem kurzen Blick sah er zu Made, der mit zusammen gekrampften Körper immer noch auf dem Bett lag. Am liebsten würde er das Geschehen in dieser Nacht vergessen und eigentlich hoffte er immer noch, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Aber er wusste eh, dass dem nicht so war.

Ohne irgendetwas weiteres zu sagen, nahm Tiyo die Ratte in die Hand und steckte sie in einen kleinen Pappkarton, wo er vorher noch Sachen drin gehabt hatte. Dann legte er sich hin und schloss die Augen, um hoffentlich bald in einen traumlosen Schlaf zu fallen.

Auch Daniel machte sich schnell bettfertig und nur wenige Minuten später war er ebenfalls, mit dem sicheren Bewusstsein, alles ihm mögliche getan zu haben, um seine Familie zu schützen, eingeschlafen.

--------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Aller Anfang

**Kapitel 5 - 'Aller Anfang...'**

Tiyo wachte am nächsten Morgen rechtzeitig auf, war aber bei weitem nicht ausgeschlafen. Es war einfach zu spät gewesen, als Daniel und er das Gespräch für vorerst beendet erklärt hatten.

Mehr tot als lebendig stand er langsam auf und weckte den bis dahin auch noch schlafenden Daniel, mit einem kurzen Stoß an die Schulter. einige Slytherin waren bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum am Werk, das hörte Tiyo. Es war also an der Zeit.

"Schon gut, Pa… bin gleich wach…", nuschelte Daniel, als er wie jeden Morgen von dem Frühaufsteher und zugleich Oberhaupt der Familie Portune geweckt wurde.

Herzhaft gähnend hielt er eine Hand, wie es sich gehörte, vor den weit geöffneten Mund und rieb sich – sich zugleich halb aufsetzend – den Schlaf mit der anderen Hand aus den verquollenen Augen.

Moment – wieso verquollen?

Langsam beide Hände auf die erstaunlich bauschige Decke herabsinken lassend – ‚hatte er sonst nicht eine eher dünne Steppdecke?' – blinzelte der jüngste Spross der Familie Portune in den gerade erwachenden Tag hinein.

Tiyo lachte leise und sprach mit tiefer Stimme weiter. "Du sollst aufstehen, Sohn, die Schule hat längst angefangen!" Dann drehte er sich um und kramte nach seinen Sachen.

Mit einem Laut, halb protestierend, halb langsam begreifend, schlug Daniel automatisch die Decke zurück und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Erst als seine nackten Füße den dicken, flauschigen Teppich berührten, wurde er gänzlich wach, denn ‚dieser' Unterschied war zu seinem eigentlichen Zimmer nun doch zu gravierend. Zu Hause in Portune Manor lag kein Teppich vor seinem Bett, sondern fein säuberlich von den Hauselfen polierte Mosaiksteinplatten.

In diesem Moment hatte Tiyo das Gefühl, dass Daniel doch ein recht verwöhntes Blag war. Zumindest schloss er dies aus dem, mehr oder weniger, Klagelaut, der aus dessen Mund kam. Ja, er konnte sich geradezu vorstellen, wie es bei Daniel zu Hause aussah. Saubergeleckte Marmorböden und an jeder Ecke jemand, der ihm und dessen Familie wahrscheinlich auch noch die Füße küsste.  
"Los, mach hinne. Oder willst du zu spät kommen?" Außerdem hatte Tiyo Hunger. Warum er grad auf Daniel warten wollte, konnte er sich selber nicht erklären.

"Ich komm schon…", nuschelte der solcherart Angetriebene nur, stand dann aber doch mehr oder minder zügig auf und eilte in das kleine Bad, das sich an das Zweibettzimmer anschloss. Nachdem er sich geduscht, Zähne geputzt und die Haare mindestens fünf Minuten lang ordentlich glatt und glänzend gekämmt hatte – der Effekt war, wenn man dies mit einem Zauberstab machte, einfach nicht derselbe – kam Daniel nun doch etwas munterer als zuvor aus dem Bad heraus und begann sich aus den teils auf dem Boden, teils noch im Koffer und teils bereits in den Schrank eingeräumten Sachen etwas herauszusuchen, das er für den ersten Schultag ganz gut würde tragen können. Dass es sich dabei um die übliche Schuluniform handelte, ließ ihn nur kurz das Gesicht verziehen. Nun, zumindest war die Qualität der Sachen, die er anziehen musste, eine recht ordentliche.

Eine schwarze warme Wollhose, ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, einen silbernen breiten Gürtel – der zwar nicht wirklich zur Schuluniform gehörte, in welchem er aber an entsprechender Stelle unter anderem seinen Zauberstab hineinstecken konnte – der in grün und Silber gehaltenen Schlips und schlussendlich die Schulrobe, welche er überzog.

Sich wirklich nur kurz in dem kleinen, mitgebrachten Handspiegel betrachtend, nickte er schließlich mit seinem Erscheinungsbild zufrieden und wandte sich der Tür zu, welche ihn aus dem Schlafquartier heraus in den Gang und zur Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin bringen würde.

Dieses Verhalten bestätigte nur Tiyos Gedanken und ein wenig entgeistert den Kopf schüttelnd machte er sich daran, ebenfalls in Richtung zur Treppe zu gehen. Er selbst hatte nichts Besonderes an, einfache Klamotten. Er brauchte so was wie unnötigen Schnickschnack nicht. Hauptsache die Klomotten passten und waren bequem.

Es lag nicht daran, dass seine Eltern nicht genug Geld hatten, im Gegenteil. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Slytherin, der anscheinend erst einmal damit prahlen musste, was er besaß, musste Tiyo das nicht. Ohne weiter auf Daniel zu warten, ging er die Treppe runter.

Nicht lange und sie befanden sich im Gemeinschaftsraum, in welchem sich die anderen Schüler bereits – ihren Klassen und internen Rängen zufolge –vor dem Ausgang aus den Slytherinquartieren aufgestellt hatten.

Kommentarlos stellte sich Daniel hinter die rothaarige Zweitklässlerin von gestern.

Da Tiyo nicht wusste, ob Daniel sich nun, in Gemeinschaft der anderen Slytherin mit ihm an seiner Seite zeigen wollte, hielt er sich ein wenig im Hintergrund, zwar nah genug an der Gruppe, aber trotzdem weit genug weg. Er hatte auch keine wirkliche Lust sich mit den anderen Slytherin, die sich so dermaßen gegen seine Anwesenheit zu wehren schienen, zusammen zu stellen.

Nachdem sich alle eingefunden hatten, ließ Nott ein letztes Mal seinen Blick über die– bis auf einen – ordentlich aufgereiht stehenden Schüler seines Hauses gleiten und verharrte schließlich, als er bei dem Aurorenbalg ankam. "Na los!", blaffte er ihn, eingedenk der Worte ihres neuen Tränkelehrers harsch an, "stell dich hinten an – oder wenn's sein muss auch neben Portune!" Letzteren streifte er mit einem von Verachtung nur so triefenden Blick, den dieser aber zu ignorieren schien.

"Noch nie was von Manieren gehört? Also, meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, dass man 'Guten Morgen' sagt.", gab Tiyo mit wesentlich großer Klappe zurück, stellte sich dann aber widerwillig hinten in die Reihe, nicht neben Daniel. Dieser schien ja nicht besonders scharf drauf zu sein, den Rest seiner Schulzeit als Aurorenfreund abgestempelt zu werden. Und selbst wenn das Missverständnis mal aufgeklärt werden würde, den Ruf würde Daniel nicht mehr von sich bekommen.

Daniel konnte ein erleichtertes Aufatmen nur schwer unterdrücken, ebenso wie einen dankbaren Blick in Richtung seines neuen Zimmergenossen. Diesem würde er spätestens heute Abend, wenn sie sich wieder alleine in ihren Schlafquartieren befanden, für dessen schnelles und vor allem richtiges Handeln danken.

Während der Vertrauensschüler, Nott, sie schließlich mit der Aufstellung zufrieden, den Kommentar des Aurorenbalgs ignorierte er einfach als unter seiner Würde, durch die sich vor ihnen öffnende Wand und durch die Kerker hinauf in Richtung der Großen Halle führte, dachte Daniel darüber nach, ob sein Brief bereits seine Eltern in Portune Manor erreicht hatte, oder es zumindest bald tun würde.

Tiyo bemerkte zwar den Blick des Anderen, reagierte aber nicht weiter drauf. Aber durch diese Geste war Tiyo sich sicher, das Richtige getan zu haben. Er würde sich damit abfinden müssen, so etwas wie ein Scheinleben zu führen, während er tagsüber so tat, als würde er Daniel hassen, genauso wie den Rest der Slytherin, aber in Wirklichkeit seinen Zimmergenossen mehr leiden konnte. Auch wenn dieser ihn dazu gebracht hatte, Made zu töten.

Schweigend trottete er der Reihe nach, in die Große Halle, wo er sich auf das Frühstück freute. Diesmal setzte er sich auch nicht neben Daniel, sondern an den äußersten Rand und vermied jeglichen Augenkontakt.

Daniel setzte sich ebenfalls so weit weg von seinem Zimmergenossen wie nur irgend möglich und tat so, als würde er für diesen – wenn er ihn anblickte – nur Verachtung empfinden. Um den Eindruck noch zu verstärken, murmelte er leise vor sich hin, so dass ihn nur die direkt neben ihm sitzenden Slytherin Schüler verstehen konnten: "Der Typ ist absolut krank – spricht den Zweiten einfach so zum Spaß auf eine verdammte Ratte, die sich ins Zimmer geschlichen hat. Wegen dem", ein vernichtender Blick in Richtung Tiyos folgte, "werden wir noch alle von der Schule verwiesen."

Daniel musste sich doch arg zusammenreißen, um ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen zu unterdrücken, als er den plötzlich mehr als interessierten Blick sah, welchen der links von ihm sitzende Vertrauensschüler plötzlich in Richtung des Aurorenbalgs warf.

Tiyo aß in aller Ruhe, schwieg und bemerkte gar nicht, dass um Daniel herum auf einmal nicht nur der Vertrauensschüler interessiert schien. Schließlich schienen alle andauernd auf irgendeine Neuigkeit in dieser Richtung zu brennen. Die Blicke, die ihm daraufhin zugeworfen wurden, bemerkte er entweder auch nicht, oder ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Severus hatte gerade am Lehrertisch Platz genommen gehabt, als die Slytherin Schüler geschlossen zum Frühstück erschienen. Nicht zu interessiert beobachtete er, was genau geschah und merkte zufrieden, dass der Aurorenbengel zwar abseits saß, sonst aber ignoriert wurde.  
Dann gab es plötzlich Getuschel am anderen Ende des Tisches und die Schüler dort schienen irgendetwas ziemlich aufregend zu finden, allerdings konnte Severus nicht sehen oder hören, was es war.

Immer mehr der Schüler am Slytherintisch versuchten das leise geführte Gespräch zwischen Daniel und den älteren Schülern zu belauschen. Dieser ließ sich schließlich, leicht entnervt wirkend, dazu ‚überreden' zu erzählen, wie der Sohn weithin bekannter und nicht von wenigen gefürchteter Auroren eine Ratte nur deshalb mit dem Cruciatus folterte, weil diese beim Durchqueren des Zimmers über eines seiner Hemden gelaufen war und wie dieser dann anschließend den Nager mit dem letzten der Drei endgültig für den Frevel hatte bezahlen lassen.

Nicht wenige der zuhörenden Slytherins nickten bestätigend, hatten sie doch die aus dem Zimmer kommenden, tierischen Laute irgendwann lange nach Mitternacht, ebenfalls gehört.

Oh, Tiyo konnte es sich so vorstellen, wie die Slytherins am tuscheln waren, worüber... Und eigentlich gab es ihm immer wieder einen Stich in die Brust. Schließlich hatte er Made nicht freiwillig getötet.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, wo der folgende Unterricht stattfinden würde, wäre er jetzt am liebsten aufgestanden und schon dorthin gegangen. Aber diese Flucht war ihm leider verwehrt.

Endlich war das Frühstück vorüber. Daniel konnte seine Erleichterung nun nicht mehr verbergen und lächelte leicht in sich hinein, was die Anderen offensichtlich falsch verstanden, denn einige grinsten ihm zu und der ein oder andere schenkte sogar dem erst heute früh noch derart verachteten Aurorenjungen den ein, oder anderen flüchtig anerkennenden, oder nicht mehr ganz so abgeneigten Blick.

Gemeinsam begaben sich die Erstklässler schließlich zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde – einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Professor Severus Snape.

Unten in den Keller-, oder auch Kerkergewölben, von Hogwarts fühlte Tiyo sich nicht wirklich wohl, nachdem sie Nott, der sie noch zum ersten Klassenraum begleitet hatte, stehen ließ, um selbst zu seinem Unterricht zu gehen. Auch wenn Tiyo mehr oder weniger positiv bemerkte, dass einige Slytherin ihm einen leicht anerkennenden Blick zuwarfen.

Er erwiderte diesen Blick nicht wirklich. Vielleicht würde die Maske dann anfangen zu bröckeln. Er sah nur kurz zu diesen Schülern und dann auch wieder weg. Kein Lächeln, kein gar nichts. Auch kurz darauf im Unterrichtsraum ließ er sich nichts anmerken und setzte sich auch wieder recht außerhalb der Klasse hin, wartete auf den Auftritt des Lehrers, den er allein schon wegen dem Aussehen nicht mochte.

Als alle Schüler in der Klasse waren, trat Severus ein und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann ging er mit wehendem Umhang nach vorn zum Lehrerpult und drehte sich zu den Schülern um_. Erstklässler sind wirklich eine Plage_, dachte er sich. Immerhin musste er diesen halben Babys erst einmal die Grundlagen beibringen. Und das hatte er schon in den letzten zwei Monaten des vergangenen Schuljahres schmerzlich erfahren müssen, obwohl diese Kinder damals immerhin schon einige Monate Tränkeunterricht gehabt hatten."In diesem Klassenraum können Sie Ihre Zauberstäbe getrost stecken lassen. Hier ist Können und Präzision gefragt. Dann können Sie lernen, wie man Glück herstellt, Ruhm braut oder sogar... den Tod verkorkt.", fing er an mit relativ leiser Stimme zu erklären. Dadurch waren alle Schüler automatisch leise, um ja kein Wort zu verpassen.

Daniel Portune fand sich irgendwie in der ersten Reihe wieder und somit direkt den Blicken ihres Lehrers für Zaubertränke ausgeliefert. Mehr als nur ein wenig nervös legte er seine Hände auf den Tisch, auf dem sie bald ihre Kessel und die Zutaten vorfinden würden.

Daniel mochte dieses Fach eigentlich ganz gerne. Doch derart der Aufmerksamkeit des Mannes ausgeliefert zu sein, von dem Tiyo glaubte, er wäre ein Diener von Du-weißt-schon-wem, machte ihn doch mehr als nur ein wenig nervös.

"Wir wollen doch mal sehen, ob einige von Ihnen bereits irgendetwas wissen... Mister Portune...", wandte Snape sich an den Jungen in der ersten Reihe, der sichtlich nervös und auch deutlich übermüdet war. "Vielleicht können Sie mir bereits einige Fragen beantworten. Wozu kann ich Blutwurz und Ysop verwenden, außer in der Kräuterheilkunde?"

Daniels Augen weiteten sich zuerst vor Schreck und seine Finger verkrampften sich so sehr, dass sie leicht über das Holz des Tisches schabten, als auch er es sein musste, der als Erstes von dem Lehrer angesprochen und mit einer Frage beehrt wurde, entspannte sich dann aber wieder sichtlich und haspelte die Antwort, die er dank seines Vaters bereits kannte, hervor: "Blutwurz und Ysop sind – allerdings in umgekehrter Reihenfolge – auch Bestandteile des Imperio Trankes, Professor."

Erst als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde ihm bewusst dass er lieber nicht hätte antworten sollen, da es sich dabei um ein Wissen handelte, dass ein Schüler einfach nicht haben sollte, war es doch eindeutig eines der verbotenen Flüche zugewandtes. Doch hatte Daniel erst vor wenigen Tagen in einem Buch seines Vaters über Zaubertränke von eben diesem Trank gelesen und sich die Zutaten eingeprägt. Brauen würde er ihn zwar niemals können – dazu war er einfach nicht stark genug, erst recht nicht als Erstklässler – doch hatte ihn die Tatsache, dass er einen Trank, oder einen Zauber noch nicht ausführen konnte, noch nie daran gehindert, zumindest die Theorie, soweit ihm möglich war, auswendig zu lernen.

Angespannt und nicht wagend auch nur einen Blick in die Gesichter seiner Mitschüler zu werfen, insbesondere nicht nach dem eines bestimmten anderen Erstklässlers, sah er den Lehrer mit vor Unsicherheit geweiteten Augen an.

Snape war erstaunt, ließ sich das aber nicht anmerken. Nur ein wissendes Schmunzeln umspielte seine Lippen für einen kurzen Moment. "Das ist... erstaunlich richtig... Und können Sie mir auch sagen, was diesen Trank auszeichnet und damit von seinem Pendant - dem Imperius-Fluch - unterscheidet?" Es war Severus klar, dass dies kein Gesprächsstoff für den Unterricht von Erstklässlern war, aber vielleicht war Daniel Portune der Weg, die Portunes endlich ganz auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen.

Bleich schüttelte Daniel nur den Kopf. Denn das hatte nicht in dem Buch gestanden, das er sich wie so viele andere, heimlich aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters ‚ausgeliehen' hatte.

"Bedauerlich.", murmelte Severus nur und drehte sich wieder zur gesamten Klasse um. Er hatte nicht die Absicht, es dem Jungen jetzt zu sagen, schon gar nicht vor einem Haufen Gryffindors, mit denen die Slytherins gemeinsam Zaubertränke hatten. Doch vielleicht war das Interesse des Jungen, das offensichtlich für Dunkle Magie existierte, geweckt. Er ging durch die Reihen und stellte weitere Fragen, wobei er bei den Gryffindors immer solche Fragen stellte, zu denen diese unmöglich die Antwort wissen konnten. "Kommen wir zu Ihrer ersten Aufgabe... nehmen Sie Ihre Bücher und schlagen Seite 12 auf. Den Trank auf dieser Seite, werden Sie bis zum Ende dieser Stunde brauen."

Erleichtert atmete Daniel auf, als der Lehrer offensichtlich das Interesse an ihm verlor und sich dann der ganzen Klasse zuwandte. Er fand es nur schade, dass Professor Snape nicht erklärt hatte, worin denn nun der Unterschied bestand, zwischen dem Imperio Fluch und dem Imperio Trank. _Vielleicht_, dachte der Junge sich zögernd, _kann ich den Professor ja nach der Stunde irgendwann fragen._  
Dann jedoch konzentrierte er sich auf die ihnen gestellte Aufgabe.

Während die Schüler arbeiteten, schlich Severus durch die Reihen und betrachtete die bisherigen Ergebnisse. Bei Daniel blieb er länger stehen und sah zu, wie dieser einige Zutaten zerkleinerte. Als dieser eine zerkleinerte Wurzel, wie es in den Brauanweisungen stand, sofort in den Kessel geben wollte, raunte der Lehrer nur für Daniel hörbar: "Erst in zehn Minuten rein geben.", bevor er weiter ging, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Daniel erstarrte regelrecht, als er das leise Flüstern des Lehrers an seiner Seite hörte und fast hätte er vor Schreck die bereits über den Trank gehaltene, eben erst fertig zerkleinerte Wurzel einfach hineinfallen lassen, doch schlossen sich seine Finger gerade noch rechtzeitig und so entkamen ihm nur einige wenige Krümel, die statt der ganzen Portion im Trank landeten.

Seinen Blick fest auf den Kessel gerichtet haltend, zwang sich der junge Schüler regelrecht dazu, dem Professor nicht erstaunt hinterher zu blicken, oder zu fragen, wieso er nicht nach dem Lehrbuch handeln sollte.

War das ein Trick? Wollte Professor Snape ihn vor den anderen vorführen, weil er ihm seine zweite Frage nicht hatte beantworten können?

Unsicher flog sein Blick zwischen dem sich langsam verdickenden Kesselinhalt und der Wurzel hin und her, als er sich dazu entschied, der Anweisung des Lehrers zu folgen. Denn wenn etwas noch schlimmer war, als eine Frage nicht zu beantworten, oder am Ende der Stunde offen als Versager hingestellt zu werden, weil er den Trank vermasselt hatte, dann war es, sich den Zorn des Lehrers zuzuziehen.

Endlich waren die genannten zehn Minuten um und Daniel ließ auch den Rest der Wurzel in den Kessel fallen, dabei langsam und konzentriert erst dreimal nach links, und dann nach rechts umrührend.

Mit vor Schweiß feuchter Stirn starrte er auf das, was sich im Kessel daraufhin tat.

Der Inhalt des Kessels fing an zu schäumen, wie es absolut nicht im Buch stand. Doch nach einigen Sekunden beruhigte sich die Flüssigkeit und brodelte in einem absolut reinen hellblau vor sich hin.

_Jetzt ist es aus …_, war das einzige, was Daniel denken konnte, als er sah, wie der Trank zu schäumen begann. Das war etwas, das er absolut nicht tun sollte. Daniel war zu erschrocken, um sich vor einem eventuell gleich explodierenden Kessel in Sicherheit zu bringen. Er stand einfach nur da und starrte auf den, wie er meinte, vollends ruinierten Trank.

"Fünf Punkte für Slytherin, Mister Portune... für einen perfekten Trank beim ersten Versuch, auch wenn es reiner Zufall war.", erklang Severus emotionslose Stimme direkt neben Daniel und diesmal laut genug, damit es alle hörten. "Die Stunde ist zu Ende... bringen Sie mir eine Probe dessen, was Sie zustande gebracht haben.", wandte er sich dann an die gesamte Klasse und ging zu seinem Pult nach vorn.

Daniel hörte die ersten Worte seines Zaubertranklehrers im ersten Moment nicht einmal und erst als ihm ein grinsender Mitschüler beim Hinausgehen auf die Schulter klopfte und ein "Gut gemacht!" zuraunte, begriff der Junge, dass zwar die Reaktion nicht nach Lehrbuch gewesen war, aber das Ergebnis sehr wohl.

Das erste Mal seit Beginn der Stunde traute er sich, sich genauer im Klassenraum umzusehen und dabei die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um nach Tiyo Ausschau zu halten. Wie war es diesem während der vergangenen Stunde ergangen? Dann riss er sich jedoch wieder zusammen. Er hatte noch einiges zu tun, ehe er seine Gedanken schweifen lassen konnte.

Mit immer noch unsicheren und leicht zitternden Händen füllte er eine Portion aus dem Kessel ab, ehe er sich daran machte, den Inhalt in ein seitlich im Klassenraum befindliches Becken in der Nähe des Lehrerschreibtisches zu entsorgen und den Kessel mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs reinigte. Erst dann nahm er die kleine Phiole, ging vor zum Lehrertisch und stellte sie neben die anderen, bereits dort abgestellten Trankproben.

Severus stand vorn an seinem Pult und betrachtete mit einem verächtlichen Blick die Phiolen darauf, die das Ergebnis einer Doppelstunde waren. Kaum eine davon enthielt eine Flüssigkeit, deren Farbe auch nur entfernt an blau erinnerte. Als Daniel nach vorn kam, waren sie allein im Raum, da alle anderen bereits zur nächsten Stunde gegangen waren.

Wortlos nahm Severus ein Buch aus einem sonst abgeschlossenen Schrank hinter sich und hielt es dem Jungen hin. "Ich will zum nächsten Montag zwei Rollen Pergament über das korrekte Brauen des Imperio-Trankes, was es zu beachten gilt und die Unterschiede zum gleichnamigen Fluch."

Heftig zusammenfahrend starrte Daniel mit ungläubigem Blick auf das ihm hingehaltene Buch. Wenn das eine Falle sein sollte… dann eine verdammt gute, dachte sich Daniel plötzlich frierend. Doch warum sollte der Zaubertranklehrer so etwas tun?

Warum hatte er ihm vorhin überhaupt erst geholfen?

Wenn er wirklich das war, für das Tiyo ihn hielt, oder zumindest gehalten hatte, als sie gestern Nacht miteinander sprachen, dann konnte es doch gar nicht in der Absicht des Professors liegen, ihm – einem Mitglied einer offen neutralen Reinblutfamilie – zu helfen.

Oder wollte er ihm das Buch nur geben, um ihn anschließend ‚auf frischer Tat' zu ertappen und so von der Schule zu weisen? Denn das war noch die Geringste der Strafen, die ihn für den bloßen Besitz eines solchen Buches erwarten konnten. Dass dies auch umgekehrt der Fall sein konnte, daran dachte der Junge nicht einmal auch nur eine Sekunde lang.

Daniel merkte erst, dass er das Buch genommen hatte, als er es bereits in Händen hielt und fest an sich drückte. Die Neugier, mehr über diesen ganz speziellen Trank zu erfahren und insbesondere die Antwort auf die zu Anfang der Doppelstunde aufgeworfene Frage, war einfach zu groß, als dass er hätte widerstehen können.

Da er nicht wusste, was sagen, oder wie reagieren, stand er einfach nur da und starrte zwischen dem Buch in seinen Armen und dem Professor hin und her, nicht ahnend, dass seine Gedanken und Emotionen in diesem Moment offen von seinem Gesicht abzulesen waren.

"Gibt es noch eine Frage zu der Aufgabe, Portune?", fragte Severus nach einigen Augenblicken und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe hervor. Langsam richtete er ihn auf das Buch. "Abscondere!"

Sofort veränderte sich das Buch in Daniels Armen, sodass es einfach ein Buch über Kräuterkunde zu sein schien. Auch der Text darin würde diesen Umstand ausdrücken. Abermals deutete Severus auf das Buch. Ein deutliches "Resciscere!" veranlasste es, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln. Auffordernd sah der Lehrer den Jungen an.

"N… nicht zu der Aufgabe, Professor Snape!", versicherte Daniel hastig, seine Erleichterung über das soeben Geschehene durch ein unsicheres Lächeln überspielend.

Als er dann den Blick des Mannes sah, wusste er natürlich, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Auch sein Vater hatte ihn oft so angeblickt, wenn er etwas tun sollte, was zwar nicht ausgesprochen wurde, aber dennoch ganz eindeutig sein musste.

So zog Daniel hastig seinen Zauberstab, plötzlich jedoch – als er sich daran erinnerte, welchen Zauber er mit diesem letzte Nacht zuletzt mehrmals ausgesprochen hatte – kalkweiß im Gesicht werdend.

Er wusste nicht, ob fertig ausgebildete Zauberer, Professoren, oder – andere, es irgendwie spüren konnten, wenn er einen der Unverzeihlichen durch seinen Stab gesprochen hatte, wenn er diesen derart nah vor einem der genannten Personen hielt, oder auch nutzte.

Ängstlich hob Daniel seinen Blick und sah in das Gesicht des Zaubertranklehrers. Konnte dieser es spüren, wäre es ohnehin schon zu spät, es noch verbergen zu wollen.

Als der Junge den Stab aus seinem Gürtel zog, hob Severus langsam eine Augenbraue. Schon allein der ängstliche Blick verriet Daniel nun. Aber Severus streckte dennoch eine Hand nach dem Zauberstab aus und hielt sie einige Zentimeter darüber.

"Interessant, Portune.", meinte er dann jedoch nur, da zumindest ein Schwarzmagier so etwas durchaus spüren konnte, und winkte dem Jungen fortzufahren. Das kalte, zufriedene Lächeln, das seine Züge daraufhin umspielte, zeigte auch Daniel, dass er spätestens jetzt eine Seite gewählt hatte, ob es nun Absicht gewesen war oder nicht.

Immer noch blass, oder noch eine Spur bleicher werdend, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war, starrte der Schüler seinen Professor an. Weder hatte dieser ihn einfach zum Direktor geschleift, noch ihn verhext, ihn auch nicht angeklagt, oder auch nur zurecht gewiesen, dass das, was er getan hatte, falsch und verboten war.

Nichts dergleichen war geschehen – außer etwas, das Daniel fast noch mehr Angst einjagte, als selbst die Möglichkeit von der Schule verwiesen zu werden.

Professor Snape lächelte.

Es war dieses Lächeln, das Daniel plötzlich daran glauben ließ, dass Tiyo mit seiner Vermutung, dass dieser Mann ein Todesser sein musste, mehr als nur richtig lag.

Fast automatisch wanderte der Blick des Jungen auf den Unterarm des Lehrers und verharrte dort.

"Sie kommen zu spät zu Ihrer nächsten Stunde, Portune... und Sie wollen die Punkte doch nicht gleich wieder verlieren, die Sie gerade bekommen haben.", murmelte Severus ungerührt ob des Blickes, den der Junge genau auf die richtige Stelle an seinem Unterarm richtete. "Verbergen Sie das Buch und dann raus hier!"

"Ja, Professor!", hauchte Daniel nur, immer noch zu entsetzt über die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten, richtete dann jedoch seinen Zauberstab auf das erhaltene Buch und murmelte leise ein "Abscondere!", ehe er sich umdrehte und so schnell, er konnte, aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke in seine nächste Stunde rannte.

Unterwegs schaute er sich um, ob ihm Tiyo nicht über den Weg laufen würde.

Severus Snape sah dem Jungen noch eine Weile nach. Diese Entwicklung musste er unbedingt dem Dunklen Lord berichten. Endlich waren die Portunes... oder zumindest der Erbe der Familie auf dem Weg zur richtigen Seite.

Zufrieden mit sich, bereitete er die nächste Stunde vor. Viertklässler Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff - konnte es etwas Schrecklicheres geben?

--------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Teestunde in Portune Manor

vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews und hier geht es dann auch schon weiter. Sind schon mehr als gespannt, wie es gefällt. :)

Kapitel 6 – Teestunde in Portune Manor

Remus Lupin war grade in eine der vornehmeren Gegenden von London appariert und fühlte sich nun mal wieder unwohl in seiner Haut. Er trug zwar den besten Anzug, den sein Schrank hergab, doch auch dieser hatte, für jeden ersichtlich, seine beste Zeit schon hinter sich. Da es ihm aber zur Zeit einfach an nötigem Kapitel mangelte, um sich einen neuen anzuschaffen, hatte er keine andere Wahl und das würde sich wohl in näherer Zukunft auch nicht ändern, sollte er nicht bald einen Job finden. Und sein persönlicher Stolz, der immerhin der eines Gryffindors war, verbot es ihm, sich einen Anzug von James Potter, seinem besten Freund seit der Schulzeit, auszuleihen. Auch wenn dieser das sicherlich ohne große Fragen oder schiefe Blicke tun würde. Dafür kannten sie sich zu gut.

Den Anzug, beziehungsweise ein etwas vornehmeres äußerliches Erscheinungsbild, was für Remus Lupin jedoch dasselbe war, hielt er heute alle Mal für angebracht. Denn auch wenn ihn Elea, die Frau seines Freundes Horatio Portune, schon oft zum Tee eingeladen hatte und auch die Nachbarn in dieser Gegend nicht neugierig aus dem Fester starrten, nur um den neusten Tratsch zu erfahren, wollte er einen gepflegten Eindruck machen und nicht in einer verwaschenen Jeans und einem abgetragenen Hemd hier auftauchen. Denn dann würde er ganz sicher verwunderte, neugierige oder auch angewiderte Blicke auf sich ziehen, kurzum Aufmerksamkeit erregen, und das war ihm schon seit seiner Schulzeit irgendwie unangenehm. Obwohl, wenn man die Rumtreiber zu seinen Freunden zählte, ja sogar selbst dazu gehörte, war Aufmerksamkeit etwas, das sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Durften die Rumtreiber doch von sich behaupten, die größten Unruhestifter gewesen zu sein, die Hogwarts je gesehen hatte.

Die Gedanken an sein Aussehen abschüttelnd, er konnte momentan ja doch nichts daran ändern, läutete Remus an der Tür des grau getünchten Hauses. Der Weg, den er zuvor hinaufgegangen war, er bestand aus hellgrauen Steinplatten, war gesäumt von bunten, blühenden Blumen, die einen angenehmen Duft verströmten. Bienen summten leise und sammelten den Nektar aus den Blütenkelchen, um ihn zu süßem Honig zu verarbeiten. Die Sonne strahlte angenehm warm vom Himmel, auch wenn der Sommer bereits in seinen letzten Zügen lag. Die Schutzzauber gegen Diebstahl und Angriffe umschlossen das Grundstück und das große Haus unsichtbar für jeden. Egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel. Nur erspüren konnte man sie. Zumindest wenn man wusste, wonach man ‚fühlen' musste.

Tinker, die ihm wohlbekannte Hauselfe der Portunes, öffnete die schwere Eichentür etwas mühsam und begrüßte ihn piepsend: "Willkommen, Mr. Lupin, Sir. Treten doch ein. Herrin erwarten Sir bereits."

"Dann wollen wir sie mal nicht noch länger warten lassen.", lächelte Remus und trat in das von der Sonne aufgewärmte Foyer. Ihr Licht fiel durch zwei fast bis zur Decke reichende Fenster und erhellte die mit weißem Marmor geflieste Halle in warmen goldenen Tönen. Remus reichte Tinker seine Jacke, die er sich trotz des milden Wetters übergeworfen hatte, und ließ sich dann, wie es sich gehörte, zu Elea führen, die bereits in der Teestube saß.

Auch dieses Zimmer war, wie auch der Rest des Hauses, vornehm aber trotzdem dezent eingerichtet. Der Boden war mit hellem Parkett belegt, auf dem ein weißer Läufer lag. Ein niedriger Tisch aus dunklem Holz stand in der Mitte des Raumes, umgeben von einer mit grünem Samtstoff bezogenen Couch und zwei passenden Sesseln. An einer Wand über einem aus Stein gehauenen Kamin, hing ein Portrait von Elea und Horatio, selbstverständlich magisch. Doch die Personen auf den Bildern waren eher schweigsam und gaben nur selten einen Kommentar zu den Gesprächen ab, die hier geführt wurden. Gegenüber war, wie auch schon im Foyer ein großes Fenster, durch welches das warme Sonnenlicht ins Zimmer fiel und an der Wand gegenüber der Tür von kristallenen Gläsern gebrochen wurde.

"Remus, mein Lieber, da bist du ja.", begrüßte Elea Portune ihren Gast erfreut.

"Verzeih die Verspätung, Elea. Ich wurde aufgehalten.", entschuldigte sich Remus und gab der Frau zur Begrüßung links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Schon in Ordnung, Remus. Tinker, den Tee.", sagte die Gastgeberin und bot Remus dann einen Platz auf dem Sofa an. Sie selbst setzte sich in einen der Sessel ihm gegenüber.

Elea Portune war eine hübsche Frau Anfang der dreißiger, etwas kleiner als Remus, was hieß etwa 1,70, mit schulterlangen und leicht gelockten braunen Haaren, die einen leichten Rotstich aufwiesen, wie er bei seinem letzten Besuch am Vollmondtag erkannt hatte. Ihre Augen waren tiefblau, die sich heute hinter dezent geschminkten Wimpern versteckten. Ihre vollen geschwungenen Lippen und die freundlichen Gesichtszüge machten sie zu einer Schönheit, hinter der jeder Mann gern her sah. Zumal auch ihre Figur jeden Vorzug aufwies, den ein Mann an einer Frau schätzen dürfte. Sirius hätte sicher einiges dafür getan, sie zu vernaschen. Zumindest wenn er sie so auf der Straße getroffen hätte. Denn die Portunes waren eine Familie dessen Mitglieder seit Generationen nach Slytherin gingen und die waren für Sirius ja schon von Familienwegen tabu, ganz zu schweigen von den Vorurteilen, die er in der Schule gegen sie gehabt hatte.

"Ist dein Mann gar nicht im Haus?", erkundigte Remus sich verwundert, da er den Hausherren eigentlich hier vermutet hatte.

"Er ist in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Die Geschäfte laufen nicht von allein, du kennst ihn ja.", erklärte ihm seine Gastgeberin mit einem Schmunzeln.

"Dann sollten wir ihn seine Geschäfte erledigen lassen. Begrüßen kann ich ihn später immer noch. Und Daniel? War er aufgeregt als ihr ihn gestern zum Zug gebracht habt?", fragte Remus neugierig, während die grade wieder aufgetauchte Hauselfe den Tee servierte.

Daniel Portune war der einzige Sohn von Elea und Horatio. Er kam dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts und hatte Remus schon so einiges über das Schloss gefragt. Remus hatte dem Jungen aber nicht all zu viel erzählt. Zu gut erinnerte er sich noch an seine Schulzeit und wie aufregend es war, alles selbst zu entdecken. Zudem war Remus sich nicht sicher, was die Geheimgänge in den Kerkern des Schlosses betraf. Natürlich hatten er und seine drei Freunde nachts das Schloss unsicher gemacht und so manches entdeckt. Aber das Refugium der Slytherins wurde von ihnen nur zum Unterricht betreten, oder um eben jenen einen Streich zu spielen.

"Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, in den Zug zu kommen, auch wenn man es ihm nicht all zu sehr angesehen hat. Als Mutter spürt man so etwas. Und es ist ja auch verständlich. Es gibt nur wenig Schüler, die bei ihrer ersten Fahrt aufs Schloss nicht aufgeregt sind. Oder willst du mir erzählen, du warst die Ruhe in Person?" Elea schmunzelte bei dieser Frage und auch Remus huschte ein Grinsen übers Gesicht.

"Ich dachte, ich sterbe vor Aufregung und auch vor Angst." Das Lächeln seiner Gastgeberin bekam eine Spur Mitleid, was Remus nicht wunderte. Elea, Horatio und auch Daniel kannten sein grausames Geheimnis, hatten aber ebenso wenig wie seine Freunde James, Sirius und Peter ein Problem damit. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie akzeptierten ihn und sahen ihn nicht als gemeingefährliche Bestie und potentieller Todesser, wie es das Ministerium gerne tat.

Remus unterhielt sich so eine Weile mit Elea. Meist ging es dabei um belangloses, oder die neuste Politik der Zauberwelt. Denn auch wenn die Portunes eine alte und noch eher traditionelle Familie waren, legte Elea großen Wert darauf, ebenfalls über alles Bescheid zu wissen. So in das Gespräch vertieft, erschraken sie heftig als ein wütender Schrei durch das Haus hallte, dessen Ursprung scheinbar im Raum genau über ihnen lag. Dort befand sich die hauseigene Bibliothek der Portunes, ein Ort an dem man Remus gern eine Weile einsperren durfte, fanden sich dort doch alte und seltene Bücher aus allen Bereichen der Magie.

"Das war Horatio.", stellte Elea besorgt fest und war schon fast bei der Tür, als diese aufflog und der Hausherr mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht hereingestürmt kam, in der zitternden Hand einen Brief haltend. Seine Frau war erschrocken zurück gezuckt und nahm nun auch etwas Abstand zu ihrem Mann, dessen Magie man förmlich spüren konnte. Zudem war sein Gesicht offen vor Zorn verzerrt, was Remus besonders überraschte. Horatio Portune war sonst ein äußert beherrschter und ruhiger Mann, den so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe brachte. Ihn so voller Emotionen zu sehen, erstaunte Remus über die Maßen, weswegen er auch erst im letzen Moment das gefährliche Klirren der Kristallgläser hinter sich hörte. Unter einem berstenden Knall zersprangen sie, ebenso wie die Fensterscheibe des Raumes und das Teeservice auf dem Tisch.

Horatio, der überhaupt nicht mitbekam, was er mit seinem Zorn und der dadurch frei werdenden Magie anrichtete, war derart außer sich vor Wut, dass er sich nicht einmal in dem Teezimmer umblickte, ehe er auch schon brüllte: "Dieser verdammte Bengel! Haben wir – habe ich ihm nicht tausendmal gesagt, dass er nichts tun soll, um die falschen Leute auf sich aufmerksam zu machen? Und was macht er stattdessen? Freundet sich mit einem Aurorenbalg an!"

Remus sah seinen Freund verwundert an, genau wie dessen Frau. Und beide brauchten einen Moment, um das, was er gesagt hatte, zu realisieren. "Er hat was?", fragte Elea dann ungläubig. "Sich mit einem Aurorenkind angefreundet? Wie das?"

"Er hat ihm einen Platz am Tisch angeboten.", presste Horatio sichtlich erzürnt zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Und als wäre das nicht genug, legt er sich deswegen auch noch mit dem Nott Jungen an! Du weißt schon – Jason Nott, der gerade sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringt und nur so darauf brennt, endlich in die Fußstapfen seiner Familien in Seinen Diensten zu treten."

Remus verkniff sich jedwede Reaktion darauf. Die Portunes waren weder Todesser noch standen sie auf Seiten Voldemorts, auch wenn sie im Grunde mit seinen Zielen übereinstimmten und auch viel von Schwarzer Magie verstanden. Tief in seinem Inneren sprach er Daniel aber ein großes Lob dafür aus. In seinen Augen war das Kind eines Auroren die bessere Wahl. Er hätte sich ja auch mit einem Todesserkind anfreunden können. "Horatio. Beruhig dich doch erst einmal. Hier rumschreien macht es auch nicht wieder rückgängig. Und wir sollten hier erst mal aufräumen, ehe eure nichtmagischen Nachbarn noch rüber kommen und fragen, was hier passiert ist.", versuchte Remus die Situation zu entspannen und seinen Freund zu beruhigen, ehe hier noch mehr zu Bruch ging.

Erst jetzt schien der Zauberer den Gast zu bemerken, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte in schneller Folge zwischen Zorn, Unglauben und dem Bemühen hin und her, sich in Gegenwart eines Gastes, den er sehr schätzte, der Höflichkeit entsprechend zu benehmen. Doch schaffte er es einfach nicht und ein Blick auf das plötzlich wachsbleiche Gesicht seiner Frau zeigte ihm, dass auch diese verstand, in welche Schwierigkeiten sich der Junge damit gebracht hatte. Sich selbst – und seine Familie dazu.

Doch machten Lupins Worte durchaus Sinn. Schließlich wollten sie nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Oh wie Horatio dieses Wort in den letzten Minuten zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte.

Mit einem Wink seines sich plötzlich in seiner Hand befindlichen Zauberstabes und einem leise gemurmelten "Reparo!" in Richtung der Fenster, des Teeservice und der anderen zerbrochenen Gegenstände, stellte der, sich in seinen mittleren Jahren befindliche Zauberer die Unversehrtheit des Raumes wieder her.

Doch antwortete er Lupin indessen nicht. Konnte, oder wollte dieser die Gefahr die mit einer solchen Handlung ihres Sohnes einherging, nicht sehen? Zugegeben, Horatio hatte nie besonders ausführlich über seine Sorgen mit dem jungen Werwolf gesprochen. Doch wusste dieser ob des steten Kampfes seiner Familie, die Neutralität ihres Hauses aufrecht zu halten. Etwas, das gerade in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten kaum noch jemand auf längere Sicht hin schaffte.

"Schon besser würde ich sagen und nun erzähl doch mal genau, was Daniel angestellt hat.", bat Remus, um sich selbst erst Mal ein Bild davon machen zu können, was der Knabe genau getan hatte. Für ihn war es nicht einfach, sich in die Mentalität eines Slytherin zu versetzen, hatte er diesen doch über sieben Jahre hinweg Streiche gespielt. Teilweise sogar sehr unangenehme. Aber wenn er etwas über die Slytherin wusste, dann war es, dass sie treue Freunde waren, auf die man sich verlassen konnte.

Horatio starrte den ihm gegenüber stehenden Mann lange schweigend an. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wie dieser es nur schaffte, in allen – aber auch wirklich allen Situationen die Ruhe zu bewahren. _Ob dies wohl ein Ausgleich für die drei Nächte des Monats ist, in denen er keinerlei Kontrolle über sich hat?, _fragte sich der Zauberer nicht zum ersten und wohl auch nicht zum letzten Mal.

Kurz, beinahe zu schnell, um gesehen zu werden, huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über die Züge des Portune Familienoberhauptes. Hatte es Lupin doch wieder einmal geschafft, ihn zumindest soweit zu beruhigen, dass er nicht gänzlich seine Manieren vergaß.

Einen kleinem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs später, stand eine frisch gefüllte Teetasse und ein weiteres Gedeck für sich selbst auf dem runden Tisch in der Mitte und nur Momente später hatte sich der groß gewachsene Hausherr auch schon gesetzt. Seine Frau folgte ihm, mit einem kleinen, besorgten Lächeln, doch war auch sie froh, dass gerade der Werwolf bei ihnen war, da sie um dessen Wirkung auf ihren Mann nur zu gut wusste – und um die tiefe Zuneigung, die dieser für den jüngeren und sich dreimal im Monat verwandelnden Zauberer empfand.

Bei dem Gedanken an diese ganz speziellen Gefühle ihres Mannes lächelte Elea sanft, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Mann sie niemals aussprechen oder gar einfordern würde. Auch wenn er zu beidem Möglichkeiten genug gehabt hatte. So genoss sie einfach nur die besänftigende Wirkung des Werwolfs auf Horatio und freute sich über das gute Verhältnis, das dieser mit ihrem einzigen Sohn Daniel hegte.

Ihr Sohn. Eleas versonnenes Lächeln erstarb beinahe sofort wieder, als sie an ihn dachte. Ebenso wie Remus Lupin wollte sie wissen, was genau denn geschehen war. Doch wusste sie, dass ihren Mann zu etwas und sei es nur zu einer Antwort zu treiben, fast immer das genaue Gegenteil von dem erreichte, was man erhalten wollte.

So nippte sie an dem frischen, heißen Tee, der sich wieder in ihrer Tasse befand und wartete geduldig ab, bis Horatio von sich aus soweit war.

Ebenso wie seine Gastgeber nahm auch Remus wieder auf der Couch Platz und schwieg. Er kannte Horatio lange genug, um zu wissen, dass man den Mann nicht drängen durfte. Er würde sich nur total abschotten und keine Worte mehr über das, was geschehen war, verlieren. Dennoch juckte es Remus geradezu in den Fingern, genaueres zu erfahren. Daniel war immerhin fast wie ein Patensohn für ihn und Remus wollte ebenso wenig wie dessen Eltern, dass der Junge sich in unnötige Gefahr brachte. Das war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass Remus sich darüber freute, dass sich Daniel mit der hellen Seite angefreundet hatte. Denn diese war für ihn, Remus, immer noch die richtige und von der dunklen Seite und den Todesserkindern ging doch weitaus mehr Gefahr aus, als von dem Kind eines Auroren. Zumal dieser in Slytherin eh einen schweren Stand haben würde.

Stumm rief Remus sich zur Raison. Es brachte nichts, über Dinge nachzudenken, deren man sich noch nicht mal sicher war und die man ja sowieso nicht ändern können würde, so wie er es heute schon einmal festgestellt hatte. Also saß er einfach nur da, trank ebenfalls Tee und gab Horatio Zeit sich wieder zu sammeln.

Dieser saß bestimmt noch weitere zehn Minuten da und nippte an seinem inzwischen wieder leicht erkalteten Tee, als er sich schließlich soweit wieder im Griff hatte, dass er den Brief, den er zuvor zusammen geknüllt in eine seiner Robentaschen gesteckt hatte, wieder aus selbiger hervorholte und dann anschießend seiner Frau zum lesen gab.

Elea – die, je weiter sie las, immer blasser wurde – ließ am Ende den Brief mit entsetztem Blick aus ihren Händen, mitten auf den Teetisch fallen, wo er von beiden Eltern unbeachtet liegen blieb.

Remus sah von einem zum anderen mit einem unverständlichen Blick und in seinem Magen bereitete sich ein Gefühl von Unbehagen aus. Es schien wohl doch schlimmer zu sein, als er gedacht hatte. Denn auch Elea war eigentlich eine ziemlich standhafte Frau. Doch was auch immer Daniel geschrieben hatte, entsetzte sie zutiefst. Sein Blick landete unwillkürlich auf dem Brief, der vor ihm lag. Die fein säuberlich geschwungene Handschrift war unverkennbar Daniels, auch wen Remus sie nur auf dem Kopf stehend sehen konnte. Kannte er sie doch, da er Daniel ab und zu bei den Hausaufgaben geholfen und zudem ein ausgezeichnetes Gedächtnis hatte. Und selbst aus dieser Entfernung hätte er sie lesen können. Seine Sinne waren schon geschärft durch den bereits sehr nahen Vollmond. In nur drei Tagen würde seine ganz persönliche Hölle wieder beginnen. Drei Nächte sich selbst ausgeliefert. Drei Nächte, in denen er wieder die Angst durchstehen musste, trotz aller Vorsicht jemanden zu verletzen, ebenfalls zu einem Werwolf zu machen. Dazu kamen die unerträglichen Schmerzen der Hin- und Rückverwandlung, die Gewissheit, sich selbst zu verletzten, weil der Wolf in ihm, seine Aggressionen irgendwie rauslassen musste und der eigenen Hilflosigkeit sich selbst gegenüber. Innerlich schauderte es Remus allein bei dem Gedanken daran, und er schob ihn schnell beiseite. Er wollte wissen, was Daniel genau getan hatte, aber er würde seine Sinne nicht dazu benutzen. Also straffte er sich und sah seinen Freund noch einen Moment lang musternd an, ehe er es wagte zu fragen: "Darf ich Daniels Brief auch lesen?"

Leicht nickte Horatio nur auf die ihm gestellte Frage. "Er lässt dich schön grüßen…", murmelte er, wie als würde ihm dies erst jetzt wieder in den Sinn kommen und bedeutete Remus den Brief ruhig zu nehmen.

Das tat dieser auch und las die reichlichen Zeilen.

_Liebe Ma, lieber Pa, _

Wie erwartet bin ich sicher in Hogwarts angekommen und wurde auch als einer der Ersten vom Sprechenden Hut ‚unserem' Haus zugeteilt. Doch nicht nur ich, sondern auch – und jetzt haltet euch fest – ein Ciesten Kind. Ihr könnt euch bestimmt vorstellen, wie groß die Überraschung aller in der Großen Halle war. Hatte doch keiner damit gerechnet, dass ein Spross aus einer der bekanntesten Aurorenfamilien nach Slytherin kommt. Soweit ich es verstanden habe, reichen deren Wurzeln beinahe genauso weit in das Gryffindor Haus, wie unsere nach Slytherin.

Naja – ich habe dem Jungen, als keiner der Anderen ihm einen Platz am Haustisch frei machen wollte, quasi einen neben mir angeboten und das wiederum gefiel Jason Nott überhaupt nicht. Er hat mich am Abend gleich mit dem Ciesten Jungen in ein Doppelzimmer einquartiert.

Der Junge ist wirklich nicht so übel, wie ich dachte. (auch wenn ich ihm das nie sagen würde!) Auf jeden Fall ist er freundlicher, als Nott es war, der mich angesehen hat, als wäre ich noch schlimmer als dieser Aurorensohn und auch der neue Professor für Zaubertränke, der wie Tiyome meint, bestimmt ein Todesser ist (was ich für übertrieben halte) ist nicht gut auf mich und den Ciesten zu sprechen gewesen. Und – wenn ich so darüber nachdenke. Dann ist dieser Professor einigen unserer Bekannten gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Auch wenn ich noch niemanden von ihm habe sprechen hören.

Aber ich habe einen Plan, wie Tiyo und wohl auch ich, wieder von den Anderen akzeptiert werden. Du erinnerst dich doch an das, was du mir die letzten Wochen vor Schulbeginn beigebracht hast, Pa?

Doch muss ich jetzt Schluss machen. Es war ein langer Tag und eine aufregende Nacht.

Ich schreibe Euch bald wieder.

Daniel

Ps: viele Grüße an Moony, wenn ihr ihn wieder seht! Sagt ihm ich vermisse seine Geschichten!

Remus huschte für Sekunden ein leichtes Lächeln übers Gesicht, wegen dem PS, doch dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene wieder, denn er war nicht minder entsetzt, wie seine Freunde, über das was Daniel geschrieben hatte. Eher noch mehr, als sie, denn immerhin hatte ihn grade ein doppelter Schock getroffen. Er kannte die Ciestens zwar nicht persönlich, aber James hatte schon so einiges von Jake erzählt. Sie waren wirklich seit Generationen in Gryffindor. Seinen Vater würde es sicher schocken, wenn er erfuhr, dass der Spross der Familie jetzt in Slytherin gelandet war. Und Nott war auch nicht grade einer, mit dem man es sich verdarb. Von Ordenswegen her hatte Remus den Vater schon kennen gelernt und wenn sein Sohn die gleiche Einstellung hatte, musste Daniel wirklich acht geben. Und auch der Verdacht gegen den neuen Tränkelehrer sollten sie nicht außer acht lassen, auch wenn Daniel das für unwahrscheinlich hielt.

"Verstehst du jetzt", begann Horatio mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme, die seinen Zorn fast noch mehr zum Ausdruck brachte, als sein Schreien zuvor, "warum ich diesen missratenen Sohn am liebsten sofort aus der Schule hohlen würde? Ich denke – ich sollte es sogar wirklich tun."

Remus nickte bedächtig und beobachtete Horatio. "Lass uns mal hinters Haus gehen. Ein bisschen frische Luft tut dir sicher gut.", bat Remus. Er musste, er wollte unbedingt wissen, was Horatio seinem Sohn beigebracht hatte. Zwar hatte er da schon eine gewisse Ahnung, aber er wollte es von seinem Freund hören.

Der Hausherr zögerte nur kurz, dann gab er sich jedoch einen sichtlichen Ruck und erhob sich, dem Werwolf bedeutend, voran zu gehen. Er konnte sich bereits denken, dass dieser mit ihm über den Verdacht seines Sohnes betreffend dem neuen Zaubertranklehrer reden wollte. Doch musste Horatio ihn damit wohl enttäuschen, da auch er nichts von einem Todesser wusste, der als Lehrer in Hogwarts tätig sein sollte. Die Vorstellung alleine schon war vollkommen absurd, da gab er Daniel recht, wenn auch nicht wirklich von der Hand zu weisen. Es würde Ihm einfach zu viel Nutzen bringen, hätte Er tatsächlich jemanden im Lehrerkollegium eingeschleust.

Elea, die den beiden Männern nachsah, seufzte nur leise. Sie würde heute Abend noch einmal versuchen, von ihrem Mann zu erfahren, was genau er dem kleinen Daniel beigebracht hatte. Denn dass dieser ihn gelehrt hatte, daran bestand für die Mutter kein Zweifel.

Remus nickte Elea kurz zu, ehe er die Teestube verließ. Zurück im Foyer wandte er sich nach rechts und ging an der Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte, vorbei in den hinteren Teil des Hauses. Links befand sich das Kaminzimmer. Hier pflegten Elea und Horatio in trauter Zweisamkeit ihre Abende zu verbringen, wenn es ihre Zeit zuließ und sie ungestört waren. Rechts hinter der Treppe war der Salon. Ein großer Raum, ausgelegt mit dunklem Parkett in dem gut und gerne 20 Leute bequem Platz fanden. In der Mitte stand ein rustikaler Esstisch, an dem sogar ohne magische Veränderung, acht Gäste Platz fanden. Rechts, von der Tür zum Zimmer gesehen war die Ahnengalerie der Portunes zu finden. Allesamt machten sie einen eher düsteren Eindruck, von dem man sich aber durchaus auch täuschen lassen konnte. Links waren zwei große Fenster eingelassen, die als Verandatür dienten und in den Garten des Hauses führten.

Der bestand zum größten Teil aus einer Rasenfläche. Links und rechts war das Grundstück durch hohe Hecken von den Nachbarn abgetrennt davor befanden sich Rosenbüsche. Die meisten standen in voller Blüte. Rote, gelbe, lachsfarbene, weiße, zweifarbige. Remus war immer überwältigt wenn er hier her kam. Elea kannte dazu noch jeden einzelnen Namen von ihnen.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann zu Horatio um. "Ich kann dir nur Recht geben. Daniel hat sich da mit jemandem angelegt, der nicht grade ungefährlich ist. Ich kenn den Vater von Nott. Ein ziemlich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse und alles andere als zimperlich."

Mit düsterer Miene nickte das Portune Familienoberhaupt, die Hände dabei hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt. "Wem die Treue der Nott Familie gilt, weiß, glaube ich, jeder von uns beiden zur genüge.", knurrte Horatio daraufhin nur leise. Mit finsteren Blicken bedachte er die Blumenbeete um sich herum. Er hatte nichts für diese Art von Schönheit übrig, die seine Frau so sehr schätzte. Im Gegenteil, störte sie ihn nur bei seinen Gedankengängen.

"Dem kann ich nur zustimmen.", seufzte Remus leise und beobachtete Horatio einen Moment lang von der Seite. Er war immer noch wütend auf seinen Sohn und schien über einiges ernsthaft nachzudenken. "Dein Sohn hat es nur gut gemeint, Horatio. Er hat in dem Moment sicher nicht über mögliche Konsequenzen nachgedacht. Daniel wollte einfach nur höflich sein und Freunde finden.", versuchte Remus noch einmal, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. "Und du weißt selbst, dass es nicht all zu viele neutrale Familien gibt und wohl noch weniger deren Kinder nach Slytherin kommen. Es war also vorauszusehen, dass er mit der einen oder anderen Seite in nähren Kontakt kommt. Und er scheint sich ja seinen Weg suchen zu wollen, indem er versucht wieder in Notts Gunst zu kommen."

"Und genau da liegt das Problem – er wird es nicht nur bei einem Versuch lassen. Er hätte es lieber gleich zu Anfang richtig machen sollen und sich nicht mit diesem… diesem… Ciesten einlassen sollen.", erwiderte Horatio mit stark zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen, dabei seinen Freund nicht auch nur für einen Moment aus den Augen lassend.

Der ältere Mann wagte es nicht, seine wahren Befürchtungen laut auszusprechen. Mit nun mehr sorgenvoller Miene stand er tief in Gedanken versunken da. War es ein Fehler gewesen, seinen Jungen so gut wie möglich auf sein Leben inmitten der anderen Slytherin Kinder vorzubereiten?

Auf Remus' Stirn breiteten sich Sorgenfalten aus. Allein der Gedanke daran, was sein Freund ihm damit hatte sagen wollen, ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Daniel wird nicht auf das werben von Nott oder irgendeinem anderen reinfallen. Das glaube ich nicht.", erklärte Remus, allerdings sehr viel überzeugter, als er es selbst war. Er hatte schon mit Todessern zu tun gehabt, die ihn hatten anwerben wollen. Er kannte die Dinge, mit denen man versuchte, Menschen auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Macht, Reichtum, Freiheit, Wissen. Je nachdem mit wem man es zu tun hatte, wurde es ausgespielt. Er betete zu Merlin, dass er Recht hatte und Daniel dem wirklich widerstehen konnte. Und Remus machte sich um noch etwas ganz anderes Sorgen. "Ich gehe davon aus, dass du eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon hast, was Daniel tun wird, um Nott zu beeindrucken und auch ich habe da eine gewisse Ahnung. Es liegt mir fern darüber zu urteilen oder sonst etwas. Es ist eure Einstellung zur Magie und diese respektiere ich. Es ist nur so, Albus hat seine ganz eigene Einstellung zur schwarzen Magie und die ist nicht grade positiv."

Wieder huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes, der jedoch noch kein einziges graues Haar sein eigen nannte, und er antwortete in nun ebenfalls etwas entspannterem Tonfall, auch wenn er sich bei weitem nicht so fühlte, wie er sich dem Werwolf gegenüber nun gab: "Dumbledore weiß ebenso gut wie du selbst, dass es mit der Neutralität – wie sie nur in einigen wenigen Häusern noch von Bestand ist - nicht mehr lange so bleiben kann und er wird sich hüten, irgendetwas zu tun, um unsere – meine Meinung auf eine für ihn falsche Seite zu lenken."

Remus' Kommentar zu Daniel und dem, was dieser tun könnte, überging er einfach.

Dass Horatio nicht weiter auf Daniel einging, hatte Remus im Grunde nicht anders erwartet. Wenn er seinem Kind die Unverzeihlichen beibrachte, oder andere ähnlich grausame Flüche, würde er es auch keinem auf die Nase binden. Nicht mal dem besten Freund. Himmel. James würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen, allein für den Gedanken daran. Immerhin verabscheute sein Freund schwarze Magie. Es gab nichts, was James mehr anwiderte. Und auch Sirius, der ja selbst nicht unbelastet war, was diese Magie anging, sah das ähnlich. Er verabscheute seine Eltern dafür, dass sie ihm das alles beigebracht hatten. Und er war auch der erste Black seit Generationen der nicht nach Slytherin sondern Gryffindor gekommen war.

Was Remus mehr Sorgen machte, war die Einstellung gegenüber Dumbledore und dessen Handeln. "Ich glaube keiner kann von sich behaupten, Albus Dumbledore wirklich zu kennen und seine Entscheidungen zu verstehen. Sicher wird er nichts tun, um die Kinder auf die, für ihn falsche Seite zu treiben, da gebe ich dir Recht. Aber wenn Daniel etwas Verbotenes tut und sich dabei erwischen lässt, wird er nicht um eine Strafe herum kommen und die richtet sich nach der Schwere der Tat. Und ob nun Neutralität oder nicht, vor den Schulregeln sind alle Schüler gleich."

"Es gibt einige, die sind durchaus gleicher, mein Freund.", wisperte Horatio leise - um das ausgeprägte Gehör des Werwolfs gerade um diese Monatszeit herum wissend - mehr zu sich selbst, als wirklich als Antwort an Remus' durchaus berechtigtem Tadel gedacht. Der, wie Horatio wusste, nur dessen Sorge um das Wohlergehen Daniels ausdrückte.

Ja – auch er machte sich Sorgen um seinen Sohn. Doch nicht so sehr darüber, dass dieser erwischt werden könnte, sondern viel mehr um die Möglichkeiten, die dieser mit der Anwendung des gelernten nun für sich selbst finden würde. Auch er hatte einst vor dieser Wahl, der vor ihm ausgebreiteten Fülle an Möglichkeiten, an Wissen und Macht gestanden. Doch hatte er sich für die Familie und gegen den zu zahlenden Preis gewandt. Denn bezahlen würde er müssen. Auf die eine, oder andere Weise.

Horatio hoffte nur, dass das Erwachen für seinen Jungen nicht allzu schmerzvoll, oder gar gänzlich verheerend werden würde. Denn diese eine Last konnte er ihm nicht abnehmen. So wie es auch ihm damals niemand hatte leichter machen können, eine Entscheidung zu treffen und für diese einzustehen.

-----

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Unterkunft

**Kapitel 7 - Unterkunft**

"Lass uns darüber nicht streiten, Horatio. Das sehen Slytherin und Gryffindor nun mal völlig unterschiedlich.", sagte Remus und ließ seinen Blick noch mal über die Rosen wandern. "Und Daniel wird seinen Weg finden. Ohne der einen oder anderen Seite zu erliegen. Dein Sohn ist stark. Aber… du weißt auch nichts über einen ‚seiner' Anhänger auf dem Schloss, nehme ich an?", fragte er dann leise. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass einer von Voldemorts Anhängern Schüler unterrichtete, zudem noch ohne das Wissen des Ordens, ließ Remus schaudern. Wenn das stimme, war Hogwarts in einer noch nie da gewesenen Gefahr.

Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über Horatios Lippen, als er den Werwolf solcherart über seinen Jungen sprechen hörte. Doch dann konzentrierte er sich auf die Frage, die ihm gestellt worden war.

Wusste er von einem möglichen Anhänger des Dunklen Lords innerhalb der Schlossmauern? Wenn man es genau nahm, hatte er eigentlich sogar von mehreren Kenntnis. Doch waren dies alles nur mögliche Kandidaten, die auch Remus bekannt sein müssten und wenn nicht, es war nicht wirklich sein Problem, seinem Freund die verschiedenen Familiengeschichten auseinander zu klamüsern und darzulegen.

Was erwartete Remus von ihm? Dass er ihm die Namen derjenigen gab, die wohl ganz sicher ihrer Familientradition folgen würden? Nein – so dumm konnte der Werwolf nicht sein. War er nie gewesen und fast schon – für einen flüchtigen Augenblick nur – schämte sich Horatio, so von dem braunhaarigen Mann neben sich gedacht zu haben. Doch waren die Zeiten hart und der Kampf auf der einen, oder auf der anderen Seite wurde mit immer unnachgiebigeren Mitteln geführt. Von beiden Seiten.

Mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn musterte Horatio seinen Besucher, seinen Freund und oft auch seinen Gast für gewisse Vollmondnächte. "Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich von mir eine Antwort darauf, Remus, oder?", fragte er leise, nur eine Spur der in ihm herrschenden Anspannung nach außen dringen lassend.

Remus seufzte lautlos. Ihm war klar, dass diese Frage zu direkt gewesen war und jetzt im Nachhinein schalt er sich einen Narren, auch nur auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, dass sein Freund ihm Namen preisgab. Das hatte er noch nie und würde er sicher auch nie tun. Dazu war er zu sehr Slytherin und überzeugt von der Reinbluttheorie.  
"Entschuldige. Es war unüberlegt von mir. Ich mache mir nur genau wie du Sogen um Daniel. Und auch um die anderen Schüler. Die Lehrer sind in der besten Position, ihre Schützlinge zu beeinflussen. Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, es ist eigentlich auch unmöglich, dass sich ein aktiver Anhänger ins Kollegium mischt. Lass uns zurück zu deiner Frau gehen. Sie wird sich schon wundern, wo wir so lange bleiben.", lenkte Remus ein. Dennoch nahm er sich vor, beim nächsten Treffen Albus darauf anzusprechen und den Namen des neuen Lehrers zu erfahren. Vielleicht würde er dann mehr rausbekommen. Und wenn es nicht anders ging, dann auch über die anderen Werwölfe, die Voldemort sehr nahe standen.

Zustimmend und die geäußerte Entschuldigung damit annehmend, nickte Horatio nur und ging langsam neben dem Werwolf einherschreitend zurück zum Haus. Den vielen Blumen um sich herum schenkte er – wenn überhaupt – nur einen missmutigen Blick. Er verstand wirklich nicht, was Elea mit diesem ewig Insekten anziehenden und ihren Gestank verbreitenden Unkraut wollte.

Doch ging ihm Remus' Frage einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er ihm darauf einfach nicht antworten konnte. Nicht so, wie dieser es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wünschte. Doch wusste Horatio auch, dass dieser sich wirklich um das Wohlergehen seines Jungen sorgte und so konnte, durfte er keine Möglichkeit, wie gering sie auch immer sein mochte, ungenutzt lassen, ihn nicht doch irgendwie zu unterstützen. War das, was er sagte, nun auch hart an der Grenze dessen, was er sich niemals zu überschreiten versprochen hatte: "Wir kennen uns beide schon zu lange und wissen in manchen Dingen einfach zu viel voneinander, als dass zumindest ich dich in solchen Dingen belügen würde. Aber..", und hier zögerte der Portune Hausherr sichtlich, während er kurz vor dem Hauseingang stehen blieb und sich zu dem Werwolf hin umwandte, so dass er dessen Reaktion genau beobachten konnte, da er sich der Tragweite seiner nun folgenden Äußerung schmerzlich wenig bewusst war, "kann es gut sein, dass… wir in eine Situation manövriert werden, die uns keine wirkliche Wahl mehr lässt."

Remus war einige Schritte vor seinem Freund stehen geblieben und hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört. Für einen Moment ließ er seinem Gegenüber sein eigenes Entsetzten in seinem Gesicht lesen, hatte er doch genau verstanden, was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte. Horatio sprach davon, dass er und damit auch seine Familie sich wohl in naher Zukunft würden für eine Seite entscheiden müssen und diese Entscheidung ihre Freundschaft wohl kaum verkraften würde, würden sie somit doch zu Feinden werden. Denn so wie es für Remus glasklar war, dass Horatio sich niemals auf Dumbledores Seite schlagen würde, würde er sich nie, noch nicht mal, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge, aus ganzem Herzen der schwarzen Seite verschreiben. Dazu glaubte er viel zu sehr an das Gute im Menschen und daran, dass dieser selbsternannte Lord im Unrecht war. Aber er glaubte noch an etwas anderes. "Es gibt immer eine Wahl. Du musst nur daran glauben. Und ich werde mein Bestes dafür tun, dass dies auch so bleibt. Ich möchte nicht, dass wir Feinde werden."

Horatio nickte nur leicht. Hatte er doch nur ausgesprochen, was gesagt werden musste. Was er seinem Freund an Offenheit diesem und sich selbst gegenüber schuldig war. Auch er wollte Remus keineswegs als Feind gegenüber stehen.

Doch hatten seine eigenen persönlichen Wünsche als Familienoberhaupt einer Reinblutlinie – ganz im Gegensatz zu der weitläufigen Meinung der niederen Bevölkerungsschichten – kaum Gewicht gegenüber der Pflicht, die er zum Schutze seiner Linie, seines Erben und der Familie im Allgemeinen zu erfüllen hatte. Wies ihn diese Pflicht nun an, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen, um zu schützen, was unter allen Umständen bewahrt und erhalten werden musste, dann würde er dies tun. Mit allen Konsequenzen und mit ganzer Seele. Denn wenn Horatio Portune sich zu etwas entschied, dann ganz und niemals halb.

Sollte es soweit kommen, dann gab es nur noch eine Seite. Ein Kampf und eine Loyalität, die alle anderen Verpflichtungen, außer diejenigen zu seiner Familie und seinem Erben hin aufhob. Dann würde er aktiv gegen jeden Weißmagier und vor allem gegen den Orden vorgehen und auch dort würde er nichts tun, was er nicht auch zu vollenden gedachte. Dann würde er Remus Lupin, Werwolf, Freund – und Mitglied im Orden des Phönix als Feind gegenüber stehen und alles daran setzen, diesen Gegner so wie jeden anderen auch, im Namen seines neuen Herrn zu beseitigen. Das Problem dabei war, dass Horatio im Falle von Remus Lupin nur zu genau wusste, wie er diesen erlegen konnte. Ja – erlegen. Denn nichts anders als Beute wäre er dann noch für ihn. Beute für den Dunklen Lord und seinem neuen, loyalen Anhänger Horatio Portune und dessen Familie.

Nicht ein Muskel hatte sich gerührt, als Horatio derart in Gedanken versunken seinem Freund gegenüber stand. Nur der mittlerweile leicht aufgekommene Wind ließ einige seiner langen dunklen Haarstränen nach vorne in sein von Sorge und Anspannung gezeichnetes Gesicht fallen.

Remus schluckte leicht. Die Gesichtszüge seines Freundes zeigten ihm deutlich, dass, sollte es tatsächlich so weit kommen und sich das Familienoberhaupt dazu gezwungen sehen Partei in diesem Krieg zu ergreifen, würde er wohl einer der ersten sein, die darunter zu leiden hatten. Seelisch wie auch körperlich.

Allein der Gedanke daran, so gute Freunde zu verlieren, von denen Remus sowieso nur sehr wenige hatte, tat ihm weh. Sehr weh. Die Portunes waren ihm gegenüber immer aufgeschlossen gewesen und hatten ihn nie wie einen Aussätzigen behandelt. Das war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass Remus es nicht weiter interessierte, dass sie mit Voldemort sympathisierten und er auch noch niemandem gesagt hatte, wie nahe sie sich wirklich standen. Der Orden wusste nur von der Hälfte ihrer Treffen, wenn es um etwas ging, was Horatio hatte fallen lassen. Wie nahe sie sich wirklich standen, wusste niemand. Noch so ein Punkt. Sollte Horatio von ihm unbemerkt die Seiten wechseln, wäre er ihm hilflos ausgeliefert. Zu genau wusste der Mann um seine Schwächen.

Allein um schnell die Gedanken zu vertreiben und Horatio nicht sehen zu lassen, dass es ihm bei diesem Gedankengang fast das Herz zerriss, wandte er seinen Blick zum Himmel. Dort schoben sich inzwischen immer dunkler werdende Wolken zusammen, die Vorboten eines heftigen Sommergewitters. Und wenn man bedachte, dass in den vergangenen zwei Wochen kein Tropfen vom Himmel gefallen war, wusste man, was heute Nacht auf sie zukommen würde.  
"Lass uns gehen. Ich möchte mich noch von Elea verabschieden, ehe ich euch verlasse.", sagte Remus und sah erst jetzt wieder zu Horatio. "Ich muss noch mit Albus darüber reden, dass ich die nächsten Vollmondnächte im… Hauptquartier verbringe. Er weiß das gern ein paar Tage vorher, damit er den Orden darüber informieren und für die nötigen Schutzzauber sorgen kann." Allein bei dem Gedanken an den feuchten Keller, in dem er die drei Nächte seiner Verwandlung verbringen würde, schauderte es ihn. Doch niemals würde er es wagen, Horatio zu fragen, ob er hier bleiben dürfte. Das verbot ihm seine Erziehung. Seine Mutter hatte ihn immer gelehrt, bescheiden zu sein.

Durch Remus' Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, wandte sich Horatio um und ging gemeinsam mit dem Werwolf wieder zurück in die Teestube, in welcher Elea bereits dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die beiden Männer ein frisches Gedeck erwartete. Diesmal mit heißer Schokolade und in Sahne getunkte Muffins. Etwas, das nicht nur ihr Sohn zu schätzen wusste. So ließ sie, kaum dass die beiden Zauberer eingetreten waren, weder den einen, noch den anderen zu Wort kommen, ehe nicht alle mit mindestens einem Muffin auf dem kleinen Kuchenteller am runden Teetisch saßen.

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm ein wenig das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Elea wusste nur zu gut um seine Schwäche für diese süße, heiße, flüssige Masse. Ergeben, um die Hausherrin nicht zu kränken, nahm er Platz. Was machte schon eine halbe Stunde, wo hier eine solche Süßigkeit auf ihn wartete. Es war einfach zu schade, um sie stehen zu lassen. Und auch die Muffins waren nicht zu verachten.

Mit diesen Köstlichkeiten vor der Nase, die seinen Geruchssinn noch mehr umschmeichelten als sonst, denn neben seinen Augen und seinem Gehör war ja auch die Nase sehr viel empfindlicher als gewöhnlich, schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zu den Tagen, die auf die drei Nächte seiner persönlichen Hölle folgten.

Hier war es immer Elea, die zu ihm kam, sobald er sich an Sonnenaufgang zurück verwandelt hatte. Sie brachte ihm selbst etwas zu essen und versorgte fast schon zärtlich die Wunden, die er sich, oder besser der Werwolf ihm zufügte, war er doch gar nicht einverstanden damit, eingesperrt zu sein. Doch hier ihm Haus oder gar in der Siedlung einen Werwolf frei rumlaufen zu lassen, war einfach nur Mord. Vor allem solang sein Rudel, namentlich Krone, Tatze und Wurmschwanz nicht bei ihm waren, um ihn in Schach zu halten. Insgeheim zählte er auch Horatio dazu, doch da dieser ein Mensch war, der nicht die Fähigkeit erlernt hatte, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, musste er die Nächte allein durchstehen.

Das musste er zwar auch im Orden, aber dort kamen, sofern sie denn Zeit hatten, Peter und James zu ihm, und leisteten ihm Gesellschaft und versorgten seine Wunden. Das machte den Aufenthalt in dem feuchten Keller, den er schon fast als Kerkerloch bezeichnen würde, zumindest ein wenig wett.

Hier, in Portune Manor hatte Horatio ihm ein Zimmer auf dem Flur für die Gäste zur Verfügung gestellt. Es war zwar etwas einfacher eingerichtet als die andern, aber hatte ein weiches Bett auf dem er sich nach so einer Nacht ausruhen konnte. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, bevorzugte er schon das gemütliche Zimmer, doch wie schon gesagt, fragen würde er nie. Eher würde er sich die Zunge abbeißen. Bescheidenheit war eine Tugend und er war dankbar dafür, dass sie ihn überhaupt hier so freundlich aufnahmen. Da würde er sich ihnen sicherlich nicht auch noch in jenen Nächten aufdrängen, in denen er eine Gefahr war.

Im Orden lagen die Dinge etwas anders. Albus hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass es zu gefährlich war, draußen zu bleiben, egal in welchem noch so abgelegenen Wald. Jäger gab es überall und Werwölfe waren für die Nächte ihrer Verwandlung für vogelfrei erklärt worden. Die Jagd war legalisiert und unter der Hand hieß es sogar, dass das Ministerium eine Prämie zahlte, wenn man einen Werwolf erlegte. Daher hatte Remus die klare Anweisung, wenn er nicht definitiv einen anderen sicheren Ort hatte, ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Und James und Sirius hatten ihm beide angedroht, ihm eigenhändig das Fell über die Ohren zu ziehen, sollte er sich nicht daran halten.

Remus schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er würde nichts daran ändern können und er hatte schon früher die Nächte im Hauptquartier durchgestanden, und das würde auch diesen Monat wieder der Fall sein. Es waren nur drei Nächte, die es zu überstehen galt, und immerhin machte er das schon sein ganzes Leben lang durch. Mit diesem Gedanken seine Erinnerungen und Gefühle beiseite schiebend, nahm er einen Schluck des warmen Getränks und genoss die Süße in vollen Zügen.

Elea, die sehr wohl die Stimmung im Raum bemerkte, da weder Remus Lupin noch ihr Mann mit einer Unterhaltung anfingen, fragte sich erneut, was diese wohl zu besprechen gehabt hatten. Manchmal verärgerte es sie doch etwas, dass Horatio der Meinung war, sie auch vor Dingen beschützen zu müssen, die sie doch genauso etwas angingen, wie ihn. Ganz besonders wenn es um ihren gemeinsamen und einzigen Sohn Daniel ging.

Doch hatte sie Geduld – irgendwann würde er mit ihr sprechen müssen und sie würde diesen Zeitpunkt erwarten und die Gelegenheit ergreifen. Schließlich war sie auch eine Slytherin und wusste Gelegenheiten, die sich ihr boten, zu nutzen.

Ihre Gedanken wieder auf ihren Besucher lenkend, fragte sie schließlich mit einem leicht besorgten Blick in dessen Augen: "In drei Tagen habe ich den Hauselfen etwas ganz besonders für das Abendessen in Auftrag gegeben. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du kommen könntest, Remus, und wenn du willst, über Nacht bleibst. Eigentlich sind es sogar drei besondere Abendessen, an denen du willkommen bist."

Remus spürte, wie er rot wurde. Elea hatte ein ganz besonderes Einfühlungsvermögen und wusste oft, was Remus sich wünschte, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort darüber gesagt hatte. Sie war einfach viel zu gut für diese Welt. Es war nur schwer vorstellbar, dass sie eine Slytherin gewesen sein sollte. "Ich möchte euch nicht zur Last fallen. Ihr habt genug Sorgen im Moment.", meinte er leise und sah einen Moment zur Seite, um sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen.

"An dem Tag, Remus Lupin, an dem ich einen Gast als Last empfinde, bin ich es nicht wert eine Portune zu sein.", stellte Elea bestimmt, aber mit sanftem Blick klar.

Horatio, der nun auch aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen wurde und den letzten Schluck seiner heißen Schokolade trank, lächelte seiner Frau nur kurz zu, ehe er sich an den Werwolf wandte: "Du bist in diesem Haus jederzeit willkommen. Ob nun Vollmond ist, oder nicht."

Nur in Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Und wenn du es nicht mehr sein solltest, mein Freund, wirst du der Erste sein, der es merkt.  
_  
Remus lächelte sanft. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde beleidigt sein würden, wenn er diese Einladung jetzt ausschlug, ohne einen wirklich guten Grund zu haben. Und der Vollmond war in diesem Fall keiner. Nicht mal annähernd. "Wenn ihr meint,… danke für die Einladung. Sehr gern komm ich und bleibe." Er würde dem Orden aber auf keinen Fall etwas davon sagen. Seine Freunde würden sich sicherlich nur Sorgen machen. Aber Albus reichte es zum Glück, wenn er ihm versicherte, einen sicheren Ort für die Nächte zu haben. Und da James und Peter im Moment sehr beschäftigt waren, war die Chance groß, dass sie erst hinterher davon erfuhren und dann war es ja zu spät, sich darüber aufzuregen, das würde James auch einsehen.

"Sehr gut.", meinte Horatio, stellte seine bis auf den letzten Tropfen geleerte Tasse zurück auf den Tisch, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. Mit einem leichten Funkeln in den Augen trat er um den Tisch herum, stellte sich kurz hinter seine Ehefrau und strich ihr behutsam eine ungestüm ins Gesicht gefallene Haarsträne beiseite, ehe er ihr, wie nebenbei, mit der anderen Hand über die rechte Schulter strich und sie leicht, bestätigend drückte.

Elea schenkte ihrem Mann daraufhin ein strahlendes Lächeln, während ihre Hand automatisch zu der seinen auf ihrer Schulter hinauf griff und sich flüchtig ihre Fingerspitzen berührten. Sie wusste, dass er sich über ihre Einladung Remus gegenüber freute und ihr so zeigte, was er empfand. Denn sagen, würde er dies niemals. Konnte es schließlich als Schwäche interpretiert werden, wenn ungesehene Beobachter oder Lauscher davon erfuhren. Eine Schwäche, die man sehr schnell gegen ihn einsetzen könnte, und dies galt es selbst innerhalb der eigenen Mauern zu verhindern.

Ohne seinem Besucher noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen, verließ Horatio Portune das Teezimmer. Es gab noch mehr als genug zu tun. Erst Recht im Lichte der neuesten Informationen. Es mussten Vorbereitungen getroffen werden, die keinerlei Aufschub mehr duldeten. Schließlich hatte er für die Sicherheit und den Erhalt seiner Linie zu sorgen und Horatio Portune war kein Mensch, der, wenn möglich, irgendetwas dem Zufall überließ.

Er würde nicht erst im allerletzten Moment vor dem Dunklen Lord angekrochen kommen. Denn dies konnte für seine Familie genauso verheerende Auswirkungen haben, als wenn er sich ihm nur unterwarf, weil er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte. Sicherlich – dem war eigentlich bereits jetzt schon so. Doch nun konnte er es noch so darstellen, dass er es aus freien Stücken tat. Einfach, weil er genug von der Einmischung des auf Dumbledores Seite stehenden Ministeriums in die Angelegenheit der Reinblutfamilien hatte, die den Dunklen Künsten offen gegenüber standen.

Ein Plan begann in Horatio zu reifen. Ein Plan, mit dem er am Ende vielleicht ja auch seinen Freund vor dem sicheren Tod bewahren konnte.

Auch Remus leerte seinen Becher und erhob sich mit einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Verzeih mir wenn ich jetzt auch aufbreche, aber ich muss noch einige Dinge erledigen. Wir sehen uns ja in vier Tagen wieder. Und falls ihr Daniel schreibt, grüßt ihn herzlich von mir. Und er soll sich bei Racheaktionen gegen Gryffindors nicht von Professor McGonagall erwischen lassen. Sie ist bei so was, absolut nicht zu Scherzen aufgelegt und wohl besonders streng." Remus schmunzelte bei dieser Aussage und unterdrückte sich nur mühsam ein Auflachen.

_James legt mich übers Knie, wenn er das hört. Ein Rumtreiber rät einem Slytherin, sich nicht von der Löwenbändigerin erwischen zu lassen. Und Sirius erst… Gut, dass sie das hier nie erfahren werden.  
_  
"Natürlich, Remus, ich werde es ihm ausrichten, aber du kannst ihm auch gerne selbst einen Brief schicken, wenn du möchtest. Ich lege dir einfach Feder und Pergament in dein Zimmer, so dass du jederzeit eine Eule losschicken kannst. Kmer, unsere Hauseule, kennst du ja sicherlich schon und wenn nicht, ruf einfach ihren Namen."

Während sie sprach, begleitete sie den jungen Zauberer in Richtung Eingangshalle und verabschiedete ihn dann noch einmal mit den Worten, dass sie ihn dann in vier Tagen erwarteten.

Remus trat hinaus ins Freie. Es war in der vergangenen halben Stunde merklich kühler geworden und der Himmel mit dunkeln Wolken verhangen. Remus' empfindliches Gehör erkannte bereits jetzt schon das ferne Donnergrollen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Gewitter London und Umgebung erreicht haben würde. Deshalb beeilte der Werwolf sich, zurück zu der Seitenstraße zu kommen, aus der man gefahrlos apparieren konnte. Denn das Bedürfnis nass bis auf die Haut zu werden und sich so kurz vor Vollmond einen Schnupfen zu holen, hielt sich sehr in Grenzen.

Unterwegs begegnete Remus noch den Nachbarn der Portunes, doch die hatten es auch eilig nach Hause zu kommen und grüßten ihn nur knapp. Bevor er die Straße, eine Sackgasse, betrat, sah Remus sich noch mal um, damit ihn auch ja keiner beobachtete. Doch die Straßen waren wie leergefegt und so trat Remus schnell hinein und apparierte zum Hauptquartier des Ordens.

Das lag in der Nähe von Aberdeen, einer der schottischen Küstenstädte. Albus hatte kurzerhand das Haus, in dem er und sein Bruder aufgewachsen waren, dazu gemacht, denn sich auf Hogwarts zu treffen, war wegen der Schüler nicht möglich. Viel zu auffällig wäre es gewesen, ständig für die Kinder unbekannte Menschen aufs Schloss zu holen. Dazu kamen noch die vielen Schutzzauber um die Schüler vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern zu schützen.

Das "Castle of Hope" wie der Orden ihr Hauptquartier getauft hatte, war ein mittelgroßes, weiß getünchtes Häuschen, das inmitten einer Wiese lag. Drumherum blühten Wildblumen aller Art und auch einen kleinen Wald gab es in der Nähe. Es lang zudem etwas außerhalb der Stadt und weit genug entfernt von irgendwelchen Nachbarn, die hätten sehen können, dass aus dem Nichts Gestalten in Umhängen auftauchten, verschwanden oder mit Holzstöckchen herumwedelten.

Die Wiese, auf der Remus landete, war klitschnass. Hier musste es also auch schon heftig geregnet haben. Kurz konzentrierte Remus sich auf den Satz, der das Geheimnis um ihr Hautquartier verbarg, und betrat es dann durch die Vordertür, um direkt in die Küche zu gehen.

Albus Dumbledore blickte gerade von den letzten Berichten auf, die er nach der vorangegangenen Sitzung fertig sortiert hatte, als sich die Küchentür öffnete und ein leicht durchnässter Lupin hereinkam.

Mit einem schnellen Wink seines auf dem Tisch bereit liegenden Zauberstabes brachte der Schuldirektor von Hogwarts das Kaminfeuer dazu noch höher und heißer zu brennen und ein weiterer Schlenker ließ eine dampfende Tasse Tee auf der Albus gegenüber liegenden Tischseite erscheinen, als er den braunhaarigen Mann bat, sich doch erst einmal zu setzen.

Remus war überrascht, dass er den Mann, den er von hier aus hatte erreichen wollen, sogar in Persona antraf. "Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore.", grüßte er den Schulleiter, ehe er dessen Einladung auf den Tee annahm und sich setze.

"Sherbert Zitrone?", erkundigte sich der grauhaarige und graubärtige Mann, wobei er aus einer seiner Robentaschen eine Dose mit der Muggelsüßigkeit hervorholte und sie dem sich gerade Setzenden anbot.

Remus sah etwas verwirrt auf die Dose. "Eh… nein Danke. Ist was passiert? Das sieht aus als hätte eine Sitzung stattgefunden?", erkundigte sich der Werwolf mit einem Blick auf die geordneten Dokumente und überlegte kurz, ob er diesen Termin vielleicht vergessen hatte.

Nein. Nein, er hatte nichts dergleichen vergessen. Ganz sicher nicht.

Albus nickte zustimmend. "Ja, wir hatten eine letzte Besprechung der Ereignisse von vor drei Monaten. Du weißt sicherlich, was ich meine, auch wenn du selbst nicht anwesend warst aus… bekannten Gründen."

Kurz lächelte Albus, da er seine Worte keineswegs als Vorwurf gelten lassen wollte, auch wenn er vermutete, dass Remus Lupin sich nicht zum ersten Mal Vorwürfe machte, dass er die Nacht, als eines ihrer wichtigsten Ausweichquartiere von den Todessern angegriffen wurde, in der eigens für ihn eingerichteten Räumlichkeit hier im Hauptquartier verbracht hatte.

Es war einer der härtesten Angriffe Voldemorts seit langem gewesen und sie hatten viele gute Zauberer und Hexen verloren. Bei der heutigen Sitzung war es darum gegangen, ob die drei bisher noch nicht aufgefundenen Personen – zwei Männer und eine Frau – tot waren, oder noch Hoffnung bestand, sie – wenn auch Unwahrscheinlicherweise bei Verstand – zumindest noch lebend wieder finden zu können, oder ob man die Suche nach ihnen im Angesicht der steten Bedrohung aufgeben sollte.  
**  
**Oh, ja. Remus wusste nur zu genau, um was es ging, und er hätte einiges darum gegeben, ihre Verbündeten ebenfalls verteidigen zu können. Aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen. Er hatte in diesem Kellerloch ausharren müssen, gefangen in seinem Körper, den er nicht mal mehr annähernd unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, sondern der im Besitz einer mörderischen Bestie war, die auf alles losging, das nach Mensch roch. "Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zu erreichen war. Elea Portune hatte mich zum Tee eingeladen und da wir den Kontakt zu ihnen nicht verlieren wollten, hab ich zugesagt. War alles sehr kurzfristig. Aber es hat sich gelohnt", gab Remus sein Treffen heute preis. Dass es kurzfristig war, war zwar absolut gelogen, aber er war gut genug in Okklumentik, um diese Tatsache vor dem Schulleiter geheim zu halten.

Außerdem gehörte auch der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu jenen Menschen, die ihm vertrauten. Es war zwar wirklich nicht fair, ihm zu verheimlichen, wie nahe er und die Portunes sich standen, erst recht nicht, was er wirklich tief im Herzen für Horatio empfand, aber es würde mehr Misstrauen verursachen, wenn es irgendwer wüsste. Zumal eher die Hölle zufrieren würde, als dass Remus Horatio seine wahren Gefühle offenbarte.

Verständnisvoll nickte Albus Dumbledore einem der jüngsten Ordensmitglieder zu. "Da hast du Recht. Der Kontakt gerade zu dieser Familie sollte unbedingt aufrechterhalten und wenn du es ohne Risiko kannst, sogar noch weiter ausgebaut werden. Vielleicht bietet sich sogar eine Gelegenheit, ihre bisherige Einstellung zu unseren Gunsten zu lenken. Daniel Portune scheint jedenfalls ein eher aufgeschlossener Junge zu sein und sich für die richtige Seite offen zu zeigen."

Remus unterdrückte ein Aufseufzten. In manchen Dingen war Dumbledore wirklich naiv. Vor allem was die Einstellung der alten Reinblutfamilien anging. Keiner von denen würde sich einfach so auf Dumbledores Seite schlagen. Zumindest nicht wenn sie nach Slytherin gegangen waren. Die aus dem Hause Gryffindor standen traditionell auf der Seite des Lichts und würden eher im Kampf sterben, als sich von einem wie Voldemort etwas vorschreiben zu lassen. Aber das würde Remus dem älteren sicher nicht unter die Nase reiben. Zumindest nicht direkt.

"Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt, verspreche aber nichts. Ich muss da sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein. Horatio ist bereit, alles zu tun, um seine Familie zu schützen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass grade wir ihm dabei helfen können, vor allem wo sein Sohn jetzt mitten unter den Kindern der Todesser ist, wird alles andere als leicht sein. Und Daniel hat eine Erziehung zur Neutralität genossen. Auch wenn es so aussieht, als würde er mit unserer Seite sympathisieren, würde ich abwarten, was er sonst noch so tut.  
Aber da gibt es etwas anderes, was ich Ihnen erzählen muss. Ich konnte zufällig einen Blick auf Daniels ersten Brief an seine Eltern werfen. Er hat geschrieben, dass Ciesten meint, der neue Zaubertanklehrer wäre ein Todesser." Damit ließ Remus es bewenden und wartete nun gespannt auf Dumbledores Reaktion. Denn eigentlich war er davon überzeugt, dass der Leiter des Ordens, der jeden Menschen doch sehr gut einzuschätzen wusste, niemals den Fehler machen würde, einen Todesser einzustellen.

Sich erst einmal selbst eines seiner geliebten Zitronenbonbons aus der Dose nehmend, es auspackend und in den Mund steckend, schwieg der Schulleiter einige Zeit, in welcher er mit nachdenklichem Blick das Konfekt lutschend, den ihm gegenüber sitzenden Werwolf musterte. Dieser hatte wieder einmal bewiesen, dass er Einblicke in dem Orden ansonsten verschlossen bleibende Dinge hatte, die ihnen bereits mehr als einmal den richtigen Hinweis zur richtigen Zeit gebracht hatten. Albus wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sich der junge Mann mehr als unbedingt nötig in Gefahr brachte. War er doch seine einzige Informationsquelle in Bezug auf die eher dunklen Seiten dessen, was sie allesamt zu bekämpfen hatten.

Wäre er noch ein, oder zwei Jahrzehnte jünger gewesen, hätte sich Albus über seine eigenen Gedanken geschämt. Wie konnte er einen Menschen nur nach dessen Nutzen für ihre Seite beurteilen und diesen dahingehend beeinflussen? Aber der Krieg war hart – er forderte Opfer. Sowohl von denen, die Befehle geben mussten, als auch jenen, die diese auszuführen hatten. An niemandem konnte dieser Kampf spurlos vorüber gehen und Albus konnte nur hoffen, dass, wenn der Kampf einmal vorüber war, die Seite der weißen Magie gewonnen und Voldemort und dessen Anhänger endgültig vernichtet worden waren, wieder Frieden in die Zaubererwelt einkehren konnte. Dann konnte er sich bei all jenen, die überlebt hatten, für sein Handeln, das er für notwendig erachtete, ja sogar für unerlässlich, entschuldigen und nur hoffen, dass sie die Gründe für sein Handeln ihnen gegenüber verstanden.

Er hasste es, Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, wie auch jene, die er nicht wirklich kannte, in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie in Situationen zu manövrieren, die höchst gefährlich sowohl für den Körper, als auch für die Seele waren. Doch hatte er keine andere Wahl, sollte der Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord irgendwann einmal ein endgültiges Ende finden.

So war ihm seine Bitte den Kontakt zu der Portune Familie noch weiter auszubauen nicht leicht gefallen. Doch war es notwendig. Gerade jetzt wurde es immer wichtiger, die wenigen, die noch Neutral waren, im Auge zu behalten, so dass man – fielen sie der falschen Seite zu – rechtzeitig würde handeln können.

Dann dachte er an die Information, welche Remus ihm gegeben hatte, über den Verdacht, den dieser weitergegeben hatte und kurz verschwand das fast unauslöschlich in seinen Augen bestehende fröhliche Funkeln, nur um kurz darauf wieder leicht geschwächt zurückzukehren. Nein, Severus Snape war – auch wenn Remus und mit diesem ein gewisser Sirius Black und andere Mitglieder der Rumtreiber da wohl gänzlich anderer Meinung sein würden – gewiss noch nicht derart tief gesunken, um sich dem zu verschreiben, das ihn mit Sicherheit vernichten würde. Denn dass die Dunkle Seite, die Schwarze Magie diejenigen auf lange Sicht zerstörte, sie auffraß und nur eine leere, willenlose Hülle zurückließ, die einfach nur funktionierte, daran bestand für Albus Dumbledore kein Zweifel. Daher hatte er auch nie Gewissensbisse empfunden, wenn es darum ging, gefangen genommene Todesser von Ordensmitgliedern verhören zu lassen und sie anschließend, je nach Vergehen, nach Askaban zu schicken oder sie direkt dem Kuss der Dementoren auszuliefern. Denn was dann dort starb, hatte – davon war der Hogwarts Schulleiter überzeugt – nichts mehr mit dem ursprünglichen Menschen zu tun, der einst in dieser nur noch funktionierenden Hülle existiert hatte.

Daher war er sich auch sicher, dass Severus Snape – gleich wie düster er auf einige Schüler wirken mochte – keine dieser seelenlosen Automaten war. Dazu war zu viel Leben in seinen Augen gewesen. Zuviel Interesse an dem, was er tat und was er konnte, und was auch immer einige Schüler ihm nachsagen mochten, oder sich bereits über seine angeblich ungerechte Bevorzugung des Hauses Slytherin beschwert hatten, war einfach nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass sein neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke ganz und gar in seinem Beruf aufging und den Schülern wirklich etwas beibrachte. Das war Albus bereits in den knapp zwei Monaten vor den Sommerferien aufgefallen und er glaubte nicht, dass sich der Eifer und die Hingabe seines Tränkeprofessors für seinen Beruf so schnell legen würde.

"Auch wenn er mir von Lucius Malfoy empfohlen wurde, der, wie du weißt, im Schulbeirat sitzt, so bin ich davon überzeugt, dass Severus Snape alles ist, aber kein Todesser.", gab er schließlich an Remus gewandt zu und hoffte damit, dessen unausgesprochene Sorgen zu zerstreuen.

Remus entglitt für eine Sekunde seine sonst ruhige Miene. Hatte Dumbledore grade wirklich Snape gesagt? Severus Snape? Der Severus Snape, der ihr Lieblingsziel… eines der Lieblingsziele von Sirius und James gewesen war, als sie selbst noch zur Schule gingen? Und der war ihm auch noch von Lucius Malfoy empfohlen worden? Einem Todesser, gegen den es sowieso schon nur eine Hand voll Beweise gab und diese einfach, dank den korrupten Beamten im Ministerium, verschwanden?

"Professor Dumbledore, ich respektiere Sie und ihre Meinung. Aber wir wissen doch alle sehr genau, bei wem die Sympathie der Malfoys liegt. Und auch wenn Malfoy im Schulrat sitzt und ich Severus' erstaunliche Fähigkeiten auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertrankbrauerei kenne, denke ich, wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten. Er ist beeinflussbar. Auch wenn er jetzt noch kein Todesser sein mag, er gehört definitiv zu den Kandidaten, die Voldemort gern auf seiner Seite hätte. Er kann immer einen, wie er es nennt, Giftmischer gebrauchen. Und jemand von Severus Snapes Format dürfte ihn sehr wohl interessieren. Und das sage ich jetzt sicher nicht, weil ich Severus in irgendeiner Weise hasse oder verabscheue. Ich sage das zum Wohl der Schüler und auch zu Severus' eigenem Wohl. Er beherrscht die Dunklen Künste, das weiß ich, und es kann für uns alle sehr gefährlich werden, wenn er ihnen vollkommen verfällt."

"Über die Loyalität der Malfoy Familie besteht nun wirklich kein Zweifel.", erwiderte Albus mit leicht grimmiger Miene, war ihm gerade Lucius Malfoy, wie auch dessen Vater, ein steter Dorn gewesen und der Ordensleiter hasste es, diesen offen zu ihrer Einstellung stehenden Aristokraten nicht schon längst nach Askaban verfrachtet zu haben. Doch besaß die Malfoy Familie einfach zu viel Macht, als dass dies so ohne weiteres und ohne wirklich stichhaltige Beweise zu einem Todesserverbrechen ging und diese hatten sie bisher nicht vorlegen können.

Das ein oder andere Mal gefunden, ja. Aber diejenigen die bereit gewesen waren auszusagen, waren bisher niemals auch nur in die Nähe des Ministeriums oder der Gerichtsbarkeit des Zaubergamots gekommen. Sie waren entweder verschwunden, oder man fand gleich ihre durch Folter entstellten Leichen – und die ihrer Familien dazu. Seit dem letzten dieser Zwischenfälle vor einem Jahr, wagte es niemand mehr, sich offen gegen die Malfoy Familie zu stellen.

Dann fuhr er fort mit seinen durch seine eigenen Überlegungen unterbrochenen Worte an Remus: "Mach dir über Professor Snape einmal keine Gedanken. Er ist beeinflussbar, das stimmt. Und er ist zu mir gekommen – nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Ich habe ein Auge auf ihn und davon einmal abgesehen, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass er viel zu viel zu tun hat, um auf falsche Gedanken zu kommen."

Remus verkniff es sich, darauf direkt den spitzen Kommentar abzugeben, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. _Ich verbring viel zu viel Zeit mit Sirius,_ stellte er hierbei sachlich fest, denn dessen Sarkasmus, der schon irgendwie abgefärbt hatte, war dabei grade jetzt an die Oberfläche zu drängen. Moment. Sirius – das war die Idee. Der könnte Snape im Auge behalten, ohne dass er es merken würde, denn keiner außer den Rumtreibern und mittlerweile auch Lily, kannten ihr Geheimnis. Sie hatten es sogar vor Dumbledore verbergen können.

"Professor,… ohne Ihr Urteilsvermögen in Frage zu stellen, Severus hat absolut keine guten Erinnerungen an Hogwarts. Dass ich daran zum Teil Schuld bin, bestreite ich nicht, aber genau das ist es auch, was mich verwundert. Warum sollte Severus freiwillig an die Schule zurückkommen, die für ihn sieben Jahre lang eine Hölle war? Und ein Mann mit seinen Fähigkeiten würde überall mit Kusshand genommen werden. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn einige Forschungszentren sich um ihn reißen würden und sich gegenseitig im Gehalt, das mit Sicherheit weit über dem von Hogwarts liegt, überböten. Er könnte überall weit mehr verdienen als an irgendeiner Schule.  
Und auch wenn Sie Severus eine Menge Aufgaben anvertraut haben, glaube ich nicht, dass er sich davon abhalten lassen wird, in seiner Freizeit seinen eigenen Interessen nachzugehen. Und Sie können keine Rechenschaft von ihm verlangen, wohin er geht, wenn er das Schloss verlässt. Wir sollten jemand bitten, ihn im Auge zu behalten, und sei es nur, um ihn vor sich selbst und einem großen Fehler zu bewahren. Und, wenn ich so frei sein darf, ich wüsste da auch schon wen."

Remus war selten so offen zu jemandem, aber er wusste auch, dass Dumbledore dies sehr an den Mitgliedern des Ordens schätzte, solang sie mit ihm darüber sprachen. Und in diesem speziellen Fall, so beschloss Remus, würde er so oder so dafür sorgen, dass Severus Snape keine Sekunde unbeobachtete bleiben würde, sobald er auch nur einen Fuß vom Schulgelände setzte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm einfach, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Ihm wäre nur wesentlich wohler, wenn der Schulleiter zustimmen würde.

Langsam erlosch das heitere Funkeln in Albus' Augen, als er dem ihm gegenüber sitzenden Werwolf mit einem Hauch Strenge in der Stimme antwortete: "Ich schätze deine Sorge, Remus – wirklich. Doch kannst du mir glauben, dass ich mich über Severus Snape erkundigt habe und ihn zwei Monate lang unter ständiger Beobachtung von Alastor Moody gestellt hatte, bevor ich ihm eine Festanstellung zusicherte. Außerdem hat er mir den Grund für seine Entscheidung gegen diverse andere, sicherlich rentablere Angebote offen gelegt und ich glaube sie ihm. Er möchte seine eigenen Forschungen vorantreiben – und dies kann er am besten in einem Schullabor wie dem von Hogwarts."

Remus nickte verstehend. "Wenn das so ist. Ich kann meine Schulerfahrungen wohl doch nicht so vergessen, wie ich es gern würde… Aber wenn Sie ihm trauen… auch ich bin nicht perfekt darin, Menschen einzuschätzen", versicherte der Werwolf, schwor sich aber so schnell wie möglich, Sirius zu kontaktieren. Snape war ein Lügner. Ein verdammt guter Lügner, das wusste Remus aus Erfahrung. Der ehemalige Slytherin hatte sich nahezu immer aus seinen Racheakten gegen die Rumtreiber herausreden können.

"Ansonsten weiß ich leider nichts weiter, das uns irgendwie helfen könnte. Horatio war ziemlich beschäftigt und Elea weiß zu wenig über gewisse Geschehnisse. Wie in fasst allen alten Familien. Würden Sie für mich kurz zusammenfassen, was hier besprochen wurde? Nur damit ich auf dem neusten Stand bin.", fuhr Remus dann fort, um Dumbledore von Snape abzulenken.

Dieser stimmte den Ausführungen Lupins nickend zu, ehe er sich daran machte, ihm dessen Frage zu beantworten: "Es wurde beinahe einstimmig entschieden, die aktive Suche nach den drei noch immer vermissten Ordensmitgliedern einzustellen. Natürlich werden wir Hinweisen nachgehen, sollten wir welche erhalten, aber… es besteht keine wirkliche Hoffnung mehr, sie jemals zu finden."

Mit deutlich von Mitgefühl geprägter Stimme fügte er noch hinzu: "Es tut mir leid, Remus. Ich weiß, dass es dir gerade im Fall von Celine Dumont schwer fällt, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass alle Hoffnung auf eine Rettung verloren ist."

Remus konnte förmlich spüren, wie er blass wurde. Keine Hoffnung mehr? Das konnte Dumbledore doch wohl nicht ernst meinen. Das DURFTE er nicht ernst meinen. Wie sollten die Vermissten dann noch gefunden werden? Wie sollte Celine gefunden werden? Wenn sie wirklich aufgaben, DANN hatten sie keine Chance mehr.

Celine… warum war sie auch dort gewesen? Sie hatte doch eigentlich Dienst im St. Mungos gehabt. Niemals hätte sie im Ausweichquartier sein sollen. Und was noch schlimmer war, vor allem für Remus, niemand wusste, warum sie dort gewesen war. Die Todesser waren kurz nach ihr aufgetaucht und sie hatte niemandem außerhalb mehr sagen können, was los war. Viele rätselten, ob sie etwas erfahren hatte. Ob etwas vorgefallen war, doch nichts war rauszubekommen. Laut dem Krankenhaus, Lily Evans, bald Potter, hatte ein wenig geforscht, aber es war alles normal gewesen. Nichts Auffälliges. Nur dass Celine eben plötzlich weg und unauffindbar gewesen war.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, Celine nicht mehr wiederzusehen, wurde Remus flau im Magen und seine Hände fingen leicht an zu zittern, so dass er sie an seine Jacke festkrallen musste.

Jäh, tauchte in seinem Geist das Bild einer lachenden jungen Frau auf. Ihre schwarzen Haare, die sie immer in Form von Korkenzieherlocken trug, wippten dabei wild herum. Die dunklen Augen, die fast schwarz wirkten, in Wirklichkeit aber dunkelblau waren, strahlten dabei herzlich, so dass jeder umstehende den Eindruck haben musste, diese Frau hatte ein Herz aus Gold. Aber Remus hatte schnell den Schatten bemerkt, der über ihr Gesicht huschte, egal wie fröhlich sie auch wirkte.

Die junge Frau war sein Mentor gewesen. Sie hatte ihm gelehrt, was es hieß, für den Orden zu arbeiten. Außerdem hatte sie ihm unter der Hand ein paar Kniffe der Auroren beigebracht und, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was er war, was mehr ein Zufall als Absicht gewesen war, auch das wichtigste im Versorgen von Wunden. Denn sie arbeitete, auch wenn sie eigentlich Aurorin gelernt hatte im St. Mungos.

Albus Dumbledore, der die Veränderung an Remus' Äußerem und die hastig in die Taschen geschobenen Hände sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass Celine Dumont und Remus Lupin gerade die letzten Monate immer wieder zusammen gearbeitet hatten. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, dass Celine ihn darum gebeten hatte, ihre Aufgaben wenn möglich mit dem jungen Zauberer ausführen zu dürfen.

Er konnte ob Remus offenkundig geschockter Reaktion nur vermuten, dass die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden, die im Laufe der Zeit entstanden war, noch tiefer und emotionaler gewesen sein musste, als er es nach den Ereignissen der letzten Monate und Remus' Engagement bei der Suche ohnehin schon erwartet hatte. Die Tatsache, dass der vor ihm sitzende Mann einen Menschen verloren hatte, mit dem er anscheinend eine Bindung eingegangen wäre – oder sie bereits eingegangen war – ließ in Albus das überhaupt nicht zur Situation passende Gefühl von Erleichterung emporsteigen. Erleichterung, da es so nicht die Gefahr gab, weitere Werwölfe durch eine Verbindung zweier seiner Ordensmitglieder in die Welt zu setzen. Denn das Risiko, dass diese sich Voldemort anschlössen, war weitaus höher, als bei anderen Halbwesen. Es war ohnehin nur den anderen Rumtreibern zu verdanken – davon war der Schuldirektor überzeugt – dass Remus Lupin auf ihrer Seite stand.

Sich nichts von seinen Gedanken und Überlegungen anmerken lassend, ließ der Schulleiter mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs eine frisch gebrühte Kanne Tee erscheinen und schenkte dem äußerst blassen Mann eigenhändig eine Tasse des dampfenden Getränks nach. "Versuche doch etwas zu trinken, Remus und dann leg dich in einem der Gästezimmer hin. Du kannst die Ruhe nach deinem bestimmt anstrengenden Besuch bei den Portunes sicherlich gebrauchen."

Remus blickte leicht verstört erst auf den Tee und dann auf den Mann der ihm eine Tasse eingeschenkt hatte. _Anstrengender Besuch bei den Portunes? Ich wünschte, ich wäre da geblieben, dann hätte ich das nicht erfahren müssen. Andererseits, wenn ich hier gewesen wäre, hätte ich etwas dagegen tun können. Verdammte Sch… Halt. Reiß dich zusammen. Fluchen bringt nichts, nicht mal aufregen. _

Nach diesen Gedankengängen atmete Remus einmal durch und sagte dann:"Danke, Professor, aber ich denke, ich gehe nach Hause und leg mich dort hin. Wenn etwas sein sollte, sagen Sie aber ruhig Bescheid." Damit erhob Remus sich.

Verständnisvoll nickte Dumbledore, erhob sich und begleitete den Werwolf aus der Küche, während er noch einmal das zu Anfang gesagte wiederholte: "Das wichtigste im Moment ist, den Kontakt zu der Portune Familie weiter auszubauen. Ich zähle auf dich, Remus."

Dann, als sie bei der Haustüre angelangt waren, fügte er noch leicht fragend hinzu: "Soll ich den anderen Bescheid geben, dass du über Vollmond hier bei uns im Hauptquartier bleibst?"

"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde nicht hier bleiben. Ich hab für die Nächte einen anderen, sicheren Ort gefunden. Weit weg von irgendeiner Gefahr, für mich oder andere.", versicherte der Jüngere.

"Das ist gut, Remus – pass auf dich auf." Damit sah der weißhaarige Zauberer mit dem langen weißen Bart dem vom Haus fortschreitenden Werwolf nach, ehe er sich umdrehte und die Türe hinter sich schloss. Auch er musste nun wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wo bald das Abendessen serviert werden würde..

------  
TBC

so Leute und nun klickt mal auf den Reviewbutton da unten und hinterlasst etwas. Wär echt fein, denn wenn ich in die Stats sehe wie viele nicht nur das letzte Kapitel gelesen haben und nur ein einziger eine Zeile Review hinterließ .. das frustet gewaltig.


	8. Chapter 8 Meldung

**Danke das wenigstens ein Review kam  
****plaspoo**** - ja Dumbledore scheint da wirklich ein wenig arg blauäugig zu sein**

**Kapitel 8 - Meldung**

Severus saß am Abend nach seinem ersten Tag als richtiger Lehrer für Zaubertränke am Lehrertisch und aß recht schnell seine Portion. Dabei ließ er seinen Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen, wie es unter anderem seine Aufgabe war, um zu verhindern, dass die anwesenden Schüler Dummheiten machten. Seine Gedanken wanderten allerdings schon voraus.

Wie sollte er sich schnellstmöglich von hier und dem etwas eintönigen Gespräch mit Dumbledore entfernen, ohne dass es verdächtig wirkte?

Geistesabwesend erzählte er dem Direktor vom ersten Tag und was er von den neuen Schülern bisher hielt.

Mit glitzernden Augen lauschte Dumbledore den Erzählungen seines neuen Lehrers und schenkte diesem hin und wieder ein anerkennendes Lächeln. "Sie scheinen nicht allzu überrascht gewesen zu sein, dass der Ciesten Junge in ihren Hausbereich sortiert wurde.", brachte er schließlich das Thema auf den Punkt des Vorabends zurück, den er schon die ganze Zeit über hatte ansprechen wollen, nachdem es schien, dass Professor Snape mit seinen Ausführungen den Tag und die Schüler betreffend, zu einem Ende gekommen war.

Nun doch etwas erstaunt drehte Severus den Kopf und sah den Direktor an. "Nun...nicht wirklich, immerhin kann das immer mal passieren. Niemand kann sicher sein, ins Haus seiner Familie zu kommen.", meinte er nachdenklich und lächelte dann etwas – zumindest war es die Andeutung eines Lächelns. "Immerhin war in meinem Jahrgang auch ein sehr gutes Beispiel in die andere Richtung vorhanden.. es hätte sicher auch niemand gedacht, dass Sirius Black nach Gryffindor kommt."

Zustimmend nickte der grauhaarige Magier. "Da haben Sie allerdings Recht. Es war wirklich erstaunlich. Doch wurde dieser schon bald von den anderen Gryffindor akzeptiert. Ich glaube, das wissen Sie besser als viele andere hier am Tisch. Nur", und Albus' Augen blickten zwar immer noch heiter, aber nun um eine Spur aufmerksamer drein, "kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese ganz spezielle Integration auch in unserm gestrigen Fall so einfach werden wird."

"Ich habe mich darum gekümmert, Direktor... es wird keine Anfeindungen wie gestern Abend mehr geben.", murmelte Severus und schob nun seinen Teller von sich. "Ich denke, wenn der Junge versucht, sich etwas anzupassen, wird es auch irgendwann gehen."

Einen Moment sah Severus auf die Uhr. "Ich muss mich jetzt leider schon verabschieden... Es gibt noch einige Tränke, die ich überprüfen und benoten muss."

"Gut, - sehr gut, Professor Snape.", lobte der Schuldirekter zufrieden scheinend, "dann möchte ich Sie auch nicht länger von ihren Pflichten abhalten. Doch haben Sie wenn möglich ein Auge auf den Ciesten Jungen. Sie wissen ja selbst am besten, dass sich – jugendlicher Übereifer – oft unbemerkt vom Lehrkörper selbständig macht."

Severus hatte sich schon erhoben, nickte Dumbledore aber nochmals zu. "Ich werde ein Auge auf ihn haben... zwei, wenn ich sie entbehren kann.", meinte er und machte sich nach einem Nicken in die Runde am Lehrertisch mit wehenden Roben davon.

Zuerst ging er wirklich noch in sein Büro in den Kerkern des Schlosses und benotete die restlichen Tränke, nur für den Fall, dass Dumbledore ihn beobachten ließ. Immerhin wollte er nicht als Lügner dastehen. Dann zog er sich an und verließ durch den Geheimgang, der zur Heulenden Hütte führte, das Schloss. Zwar würde er gerade diesen Gang niemals mit einem guten Gefühl betreten, aber er war auch keine 15 mehr.

Nur Minuten später betrat er den Eberkopf und sah sich nach diesem Jungen - Travers - um.

---

Gorden Travers hatte sich die vergangene Nacht, nachdem er wieder in seinem kleinen Haus in Hogsmeade angekommen war, erst einmal gründlich ausgeschlafen und von den zurückliegenden Ereignissen erholt. Selbst wenn er sich noch weiter darüber Gedanken hätte machen wollen... Er war einfach zu erschöpft und die Wirkung des wieder einmal eingenommenen Trankes forderte nun ebenfalls ihren Tribut von seinem Körper.

Erst spät am nächsten Nachmittag, fast schon am Abend, war er wieder erwacht.

Gorden hatte nach dem Treffen vor drei Monaten, bei dem er derart nachdrücklich an seine Pflichten erinnert worden war, alles daran gesetzt, seine Kontakte und Beziehungen zum Lehrerkollegium weiter auszubauen. Doch war ihm dies bisher nicht wirklich gelungen, Erst gestern war er unter anderem diesem Halbriesen durch den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt, um so mehr über diesen herauszufinden. Doch bis auf die Tatsache, dass es sehr anstrengend war, ihm zu folgen und dass dieser seine Wildhüteraufgaben erfüllte, hatte er nichts weiter über ihn herausfinden können. So beeilte sich der junge Mann, seinen Pflichten – die ihn für heute wieder durch die Gasthäuser des Ortes führen würden, mit neuem Elan nachzukommen. Auch wenn sein Körper besonders unten herum – war er doch über eine besonders subtil liegende Wurzel gestolpert - immer noch der Meinung war, dass ein wenig mehr Ruhe nicht fehl am Platze wäre.

Der Abend war schon längst hereingebrochen, als er die letzte der Schenken in Hogsmeade aufsuchte. Der Eberkopf war für seine nicht oft ganz pflichtgetreue Klientel berühmt, oder auch eher berüchtigt, Mehr als nur ein zwielichtiger Geselle drückte sich in den Schatten des Gasthauses herum und nicht einmal der Wirt bemühte sich besonders, seinen Gästen entgegen zu kommen. Schließlich konnten diese ihre Bestellungen auch selbst bei der Theke anfordern und dann, gegen Bezahlung von ihm erhalten.

Zielsicher wie jeden Abend schritt Gorden zu einem der hintersten Tische in einem der dunkelsten Ecken des Eberkopfes und ließ sich dort, nachdem er den Mann, der sich dort auf ‚seinem' Platz breit gemacht hatte, mit einem derben Fluch davon gejagt hatte, wie üblich nieder.

Der Wirt, der seinen Gast ebenfalls schon seit Jahren kannte, stellte wortlos eine Flasche Feuerwhisky auf die Theke, welche Gorden mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs zu seinem Platz schweben ließ. Das selbe geschah mit dem Glas, aus welchem er trinken würde.

Bisher hatte es nur zwei Versuche von anderen Gästen gegeben, die durch den Eberkopf schwebende Flasche des brennenden Gesöffs für sich zu ergattern. Beide hatten merkwürdig öffentliche Unfälle kurze Zeit darauf. Nichts wies auf Gorden hin – doch wagte es niemand mehr, sein Unglück herauszufordern und neuen Gästen wurde vorsichtshalber erzählt, dass sie die Finger lieber bei sich behalten sollten, als sich an dem Feuerwhisky des Typen aus der Ecke zu vergreifen.

Die Nacht war bereits fortgeschritten, als jemand in den Gastraum trat, den Gorden sofort erkannte. Es war niemand anderes als Snape, von dem er in Erfahrung bringen sollte, was immer dieser ihm für ihren Meister zu berichten hatte.

Severus versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er die Umgebung hier verabscheute. Viel lieber würde er sich in dem anderen, weitaus besseren Gasthaus treffen. Allerdings waren dort oft auch einige andere Lehrer und die sollten schließlich nicht mal wissen, dass er sich hier befand.

Sich nicht weiter umblickend begab sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu einer dunklen Ecke der Gaststube, in der er sich schon einmal mit Travers getroffen hatte. Wortlos setzte er sich so, dass er die Tür sehen konnte, selbst aber in der Dunkelheit fast unsichtbar war.

Travers ließ sich nichts anmerken, als sich der Andere zu ihm setzte, sondern ließ einfach nur ein weiteres Glas von der Theke herüberschweben und platzierte es vor dem schwarzhaarigen Zauberer. "Hab dich schon gestern erwartet.", meinte er anschließend nur.

"Gestern ging nicht.", murmelte Severus und goss sich das neue Glas voll Whiskey, den er allerings nicht trank. Er mochte keinen Alkohol und das gefüllte Glas sollte lediglich den Schein wahren. "Slughorn hat sich mal wieder verdrückt... und jetzt darf ich Hauslehrer von Slytherin spielen. Aber was viel wichtiger ist...", begann er leise und erzählte Travers dann, was genau bei der Sortierungszeremonie und danach vorgefallen war. "Ich weiß noch nicht, ob es ein Trick sein soll... wenn ja, ist es ein ziemlich guter. Die Slytherins werden es dem Aurorenbengel nicht besonders leicht machen. Es wird sich schon noch herausstellen, ob er ein wahrer Slytherin und zurecht in unserem Haus ist. Der Portune-Erbe war auch unter den Erstklässlern und hat sich gleich mit dem Auroren eingelassen... das könnte der Fehler sein, der uns nützt. Ich habe außerdem herausgefunden, dass er schon verdammt viel über die Unverzeihlichen weiß und mindestens einen gestern Nacht benutzt hat. Er interessiert sich sehr dafür und bekommt etwas extra Unterricht. Er wird bald wissen, dass er nicht die Wahl hat, wie sein Vater damals..."

Gorden musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um sich sein Erstaunen über die neuen Informationen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vielleicht würden diese ja den Dunklen Lord etwas besänftigen, da er, wie er zu Snape bereits gesagt hatte, schon erwartet worden war. Nur das nicht er auf Snape gewartet hatte, sondern auch ihr Meister auf den Bericht des ersten richtigen Schultages seines neuen Spitzels im Lehrerkollegium.

"Wie und wie lange hast du dich loseisen können?", fragte Gorden schließlich weiter, um zu erfahren welchen Spielraum, oder ob überhaupt, sie einen hatten?

"Ich hab vorgeschoben, dass ich noch Tränke benoten muss, was auch stimmte, aber fast erledigt war.", erwiderte Severus und sah nun zum ersten Mal richtig in Travers' Gesicht. "Für wie lange... bis morgen früh, wenn es sein muss... heute erwartet mich niemand mehr."

Der andere, etwa gleichaltrige Mann sah abgespannt aus und hatte leichte Ringe unter den Augen. "Du solltest nicht zu viele Aufputschtränke nehmen.", murmelte der Tränkemeister, der die Anzeichen zu genau zu deuten verstand, auch wenn es zum Teil nur eine Vermutung war.

Gordens Lippen verzogen sich nur leicht. Als hätte er eine andere Wahl. Sicher war es auf lange Sicht alles andere als gut für ihn – in mehrerlei Hinsicht. Auch musste er zugeben, dass er schon längst über den Zeitpunkt hinaus war, an dem er sich gegen einen Trank und für eine Nacht Schlaf entschieden hatte. Aber er hatte viel zu tun – wollte seinen Fehler von vor drei Monaten immer noch gut machen, indem er so viel wie möglich tat, um den Wünschen ihres Meisters gerecht zu werden.

So spielten Gordens Finger nur versonnen mit dem leeren Feuerwhiskyglas, ehe er weiter fragte: "Wie stehen die anderen Lehrer mittlerweile zu dir? Hast du unter ihnen schon Kontakte knüpfen können?"

"Einige sind immer noch misstrauisch. Aber die meisten akzeptieren nun zumindest, dass ich da bin und auch, dass ich qualifiziert genug bin.", murmelte Severus und dachte an die ersten zwei Monate zurück, die er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres schon unterrichtet hatte. Damals war es nicht so selbstverständlich gewesen, dass die anderen ihn akzeptieren. Außer dem Direktor und seinem Stellvertreter hatte ihn nur noch Professor McGonnagal akzeptiert gehabt, die wohl schon im nächsten Jahr auch den Posten der stellvertretenen Schulleiterin übernehmen würde. Diese Neuigkeit teilte er Travers auch gleich noch mit. Nichts war so unbedeutend, dass man es verschweigen durfte. Der Lord würde entscheiden, ob er eine Information brauchte oder nicht.

"Was ist mit Slughorn?", hakte Gorden weiter nach, da es ihn wunderte, dass so einfach akzeptiert wurde, dass der Hauslehrer von Slytherin sich so rar machte. Sicher – im Endeffekt war es gut für Snape, hatte dieser dadurch doch noch mehr Verantwortung, doch mochte Gorden den alten Slughorn nicht. Hatte ihn noch nie besonders leiden können, schon damals nicht, als er selbst noch zur Schule ging.

Snape zuckte auf diese Frage nur mit den Schultern, da er es nicht so genau wusste. "Wahrscheinlich macht er mal wieder eine seiner Rundreisen, um alle seine ehemaligen Lieblingsschüler zu besuchen und die Kontakte zu pflegen.", meinte er nur abfällig.

Auch Gorden konnte ein verächtliches Schnauben nicht verhindern, ehe er sich weiter erkundigte: "Was genau hast du mit dem Portune Jungen und dem Ciesten vor?" Nur rein Zusatzunterricht war Gorden und wohl auch ihrem Meister zu wenig an Information. Er wollte lieber nicht in die Verlegenheit geraten, eine Frage des Dunklen Lords nicht beantworten zu können, nur weil er sich nicht nach der Antwort erkundigt hatte.

"Ich hatte Portune zwei Kräuter genannt und er wusste, dass sie zum Imperius-Trank gehören, mehr aber auch nicht. Jetzt hat er ein Buch über schwarzmagische Tränke und schreibt bis zum Montag einen Aufsatz über Herstellung und Gebrauch des Trankes... so werde ich das weiter machen. Er vermutet sehr stark, dass ich das dunkle Mal trage, ist aber dennoch nicht zurück gewichen, als er die Chance bekam, mehr zu lernen. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass er sich für uns entscheiden wird, wenn er die Aufforderung erhält.", erklärte Severus genauer. "Mit dem Aurorenbalg habe ich erst mal nichts vor... Ich habe Nott-Junior angewiesen, dass er verantwortlich ist, dass es keine öffentlichen - Betonung auf öffentlich! - Anfeindungen gegen den Jungen gibt. Ich denke, er hat den Wink verstanden und sie werden ihm das Leben im Kerker ziemlich schwer machen... Mal sehen, was dabei heraus kommt."

Gordens Finger schlossen sich abrupt fester um das Glas, welches er bei Snapes Ausführungen erneut nachgefüllt hatte und er beugte sich näher zu dem anderen Mann hin, als er mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, kaum mehr als flüsterte: "Er weiß von dem Mal und du hast ihn mit diesem Wissen laufen lassen? Das könnte das Ende deiner Tätigkeit sein, Snape!"

Gorden glaubte nicht, dass er erst betonen musste, dass er damit nicht nur dessen Lehrerlaufbahn meinte. Ein eisiger Schauer lief seinen Rücken herunter, als er dachte, dass er **diese** Nachricht dem Lord mitteilen musste. Oder sollte er nicht lieber doch Snape persönlich berichten lassen? Immerhin hatte dieser sich für die restliche Nacht ein Alibi verschafft und wenn sie vorsichtig waren, würde sie auch niemand beobachten können, wie sie außerhalb des Ortes apparierten.

"Er weiß gar nichts.", zischte Severus zurück. "Er vermutet es, kann aber nichts beweisen. Selbst einem Verdacht, den Dumbledore garantiert schon länger bei den Slytherin-Schülern hat, würde er nicht nachzugehen wagen... das wäre immerhin sein Ende als Direktor. Kein Weißmagier würde seine Kinder mehr nach Hogwarts schicken, wenn das bekannt wird."

"Nur solange derjenige, der verdächtigt wird, nicht aus der Schule entfernt wurde.", zischte Gorden wütend zurück.

Nein, das war ganz und gar nicht gut. Selbst ein Verdacht, an falscher Stelle geäußert, könnte katastrophal enden.

Auch wenn Gorden die Konsequenzen fürchtete, die es mit sich bringen würde, wenn er Snape entgegen den Wünschen ihres Meisters mit ihm in Kontakt brächte…

Ein Schaudern durchlief Gorden, als er sich an das letzte Mal erinnerte, als er den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht hatte, weil er dessen Befehle nicht mit der gebührenden Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe beachtet hatte.

Nein – er konnte Snape nicht einfach mitnehmen. Aber er konnte die Entscheidung, ob die gewonnenen Informationen und die Möglichkeit einer Aufdeckung für ein persönliches Gespräch zwischen ihrem Meister und dem Giftmischer wichtig genug war, dennoch seinem Herrn überlassen, ohne dass er dessen Befehle missachtete.

"Du wartest hier, bis ich zurück bin.", brummte er leise, erhob sich und wollte schon zügigen Schrittes den Eberkopf verlassen, als er noch einmal kurz innehielt und anfügte, "es sei denn, ich bin vor dem Morgengrauen nicht zurück." Dass der Dunkle Lord, sollte er bis zum angegebenen Zeitpunkt nicht mehr bei Snape erscheinen, mit seiner Entscheidung unzufrieden gewesen war, brauchte er nicht extra zu erwähnen.

Snape knurrte leise. Dieser Kerl hatte wirklich Nerven. Seit wann bitte hatte Gorden Travers irgendeine Befehlsgewalt über ihn? Der Dunkle Lord und Lucius waren die einzigen, die ihm zu befehlen hatten!

Dennoch blieb Severus sitzen und nippte nun doch kurz an seinem Glas des Feuerwhiskeys, schaffte es dann aber nicht sein Gesicht ruhig zu halten. Das war einfach nur ekelerregend.

Gorden war sich, als er so unauffällig und dennoch zügig wie möglich zu seinem Apparierpunkt außerhalb von Hogsmeade eilte, sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass er etwas zu sehr in die Offensive gegenüber Snape gegangen sein mochte. Immerhin war er sich dessen Rang ihm gegenüber nicht wirklich sicher, auch wenn er, wie er fürchtete, zu Recht annehmen konnte, dass er, Gorden, unterhalb der Gefilde schwamm, in denen sich der Giftmischer bewegte.

Dennoch meinte er, was er zu diesem gesagt hatte. Sollte sich ihr Meister dazu entscheiden, selbst mit seinem Spion innerhalb Hogwarts sprechen zu wollen, musste dieser immerhin in Gordens Reichweite bleiben, sodass er ihn holen konnte. Wäre dieser erst einmal in diese verflucht gesicherte Schule zurückgekehrt, hatte Gorden keine Möglichkeit von sich aus den Mann zu erreichen und das wiederum, war mehr als inakzeptabel, sollte ihr Meister ein persönliches Gespräch vorziehen.

Nicht lange nach Mitternacht erschien er in der Eingangshalle des Manor seines Herrn. Zügig ging er auf die Bürotür zu, wo er auch sonst seine Berichte abgab, ohne sich weiter im Eingangsbereich umzusehen. Erst vor der Tür hielt Gorden Travers inne, hob dann jedoch, ohne noch lange zu zaudern, seine Hand und klopfte entschlossen an.

"Herein!", kam es auch sofort von drinnen. Eigentlich hatte Voldemort gerade den Tag für beendet erklären wollen, nachdem er sich noch Lucius' kurzen Bericht seinen Sohn betreffend angehört hatte. Als die Tür aufging und Travers eintrat, nickte Voldemort nur, dass Lucius gehen könne, was dieser auch sofort tat.

Malfoy noch an sich vorbei gehen lassend, als dieser das Büro ihres Meisters verließ, betrat Gorden Travers selbiges sofort und ließ sich, kaum dass er zwei Schritte in den Raum getan und die Türe wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte, auf die Knie nieder. Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete er ab. Angespannt und den Blick fest zu Boden gerichtet, da er unbedingt sofort berichten wollte, was er in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, aber wissend, dass es ihm nicht gestattet war, einfach so von sich aus das Wort an seinen Herrn zu richten.

Einige Minuten lang betrachtete Voldemort den knienden jungen Mann. "Ich warte... Was gibt es so wichtiges, dass du mitten in der Nacht herkommen musst, Travers?", wollte er kalt wissen.

Seinen Atem erleichtert ausstoßend und mit demselben auch gleich das seiner Meinung nach wichtigste aussprechend, stieß Gorden hervor: "Snapes Tarnung ist gefährdet. Ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll im Eberkopf bis zum Morgengrauen warten, falls Ihr ihn persönlich zu sprechen wünscht und ich ihn hohlen soll, My Lord."

Voldemort runzelte bei dieser Nachricht sofort die Stirn. Wenn die Tarnung des Trankmischers wirklich aufgeflogen war und dieser selber Schuld sein sollte, würde er ihn persönlich dafür bestrafen und das nicht zu knapp." "Inwiefern ist seine Tarnung gefährdet?", wollte er sofort heftig wissen und seine Ungeduld war nur zu deutlich hörbar. "Lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen! Ich will einen vollständigen Bericht!"

Hastig und kaum zwischendurch Luft holend, rasselte Gorden alles – bei dem Portune Jungen und dessen Verdacht angefangen – herunter, was er in dieser Nacht vom Giftmischer in Erfahrung hatte bringen können. Er stoppte erst, als er auch die kleinste Kleinigkeit wiederholt hatte. Dass Slughorn verschwunden schien, berichtete er dabei als letztes.

Bei dieser Geschwindigkeit musste Voldemort ziemlich aufpassen, um ja nichts zu verpassen, was Travers von sich gab. Als dieser dann fertig war, lehnte Voldemort sich zurück und überlegte eine Weile. "Snape glaubt also, dass er den Portune Jungen in der Hand hat...", murmelte der Dunkle Lord und sah auf Travers herab. "Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass das Mal nur sichtbar ist, wenn ich euch rufe... und für Leute, die viel mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben?", knurrte er dann.

Gorden, so sehr er sich auch zu beherrschen versuchte, schaffte es nicht unter dem Tadel seines Herrn weiterhin regungslos auf seinen Knien zu verharren und zuckte daher heftig zusammen. Nein, das war ihm tatsächlich nie aufgefallen, oder auch nur in den Sinn gekommen. Er hatte schon immer das Mal gesehen – an sich selbst und an den Anderen. Dass es möglich war, dass dieses nicht gesehen werden könnte, auf diesen Gedanken war er nicht einmal im Entferntesten gekommen. "Nein, My Lord, das… ist es mir nicht.", sagte er daher mit leiser, aber fester Stimme, immer noch zu Boden blickend und nicht wissend, ob er sich für sein Unwissen schämen, oder doch lieber Stolz darauf sein sollte, da er niemals in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, ein Mal nicht erkennen zu dürfen. Bedeutete es doch, wenn man das Zeichen ihres Meisters nicht sah, dessen Herrschaft nicht anerkannte und dies war für Gorden schlichtweg undenkbar.

"Richte Snape aus, dass ich erwarte, dass er die Erwartungen mit dem Portune-Jungen auch erfüllt.", sprach Voldemort nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens weiter und sah Travers an. "Von Slughorns Abwesenheit weiß ich bereits... und Snape kann sich schon mal darauf einstellen, dass dieser Feigling wohl nicht zurückkommt, sondern sofort seinen Abschied nimmt. Und jetzt geh zurück!"

Gorden Travers verneigte sich kniend abermals, sodass er fast mit seiner Stirn den Boden berührte, ehe er bis zur Türe zurückwich, sich erst dann erhob und immer noch rückwärts gehend, sie öffnete und sich mit einer letzten tiefen Verbeugung, diesmal stehend und mit immer noch zu Boden gesenktem Blick, das Büro seines Meisters verließ.

Kaum fünf Minuten später befand er sich wieder in Hogsmeade und weitere fünf Minuten darauf, stand er im Eberkopf und ließ sich an seinem alten Platz in der dunklen Ecke Snape gegenüber nieder. "Er meint, du sollst dich darauf einrichten, dass Slughorn nicht zurückkommen wird und dass du ihn mit den Erwartungen an den Portune Jungen nicht enttäuschen sollst."

Kaum ausgesprochen, schenkte er sich ein neues Glas Feuerwhisky ein und stürzte dessen Inhalt mit einem einzigen Schluck herunter.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit nur dagesessen und gewartet, wobei er doch etwas nervös geworden war, weil es so lange dauerte. Aber seine Wut war noch immer da und so sah er Travers nun mit seinem typischen Lehrerblick an.

"Wag es nie wieder, mir Befehle zu geben!", zischte er einfach nur, stand auf und verließ den Pub. Schnell, aber unauffällig eilte er durch das Dorf auf die Heulende Hütte zu und gelangte so endlich wieder nach Hogwarts.

--------

TBC

So da unten ist so ein kleiner go knopf ... auf den man auch klicken und seine Meinung hinterlassen kann. Vor allem wenn man die Leserstatistigen sieht. Weiter gehts erst nach mind. 3 Reviews. Es liegt also an jedem einzelnen von euch, ob ihr schon heute, oder erst in einem Monat das nächste Kapitel lesen könnt.


	9. Chapter 9 Gemeinsam oder Einsam

Dopamin - das Kapitel ist für dich und alle andren, die ein Review hinterlassen haben. Aber ganz besonders für dich, da deins so schön lang war. Sowas freut ganz besonders und da muss ich einfach gleich das nächste Kapitel uppen. :) Ein riesen Danke also! Hoffe bald wieder von dir zu und auch andren zu lesen.

**Kapitel 9 – Gemeinsam oder Einsam**

Der erste Unterrichtstag war offiziell mit dem gerade beendeten Abendessen vorüber, als sich Daniel Portune mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung ob des überstandenen Tages, Angst ob der Entdeckung durch Professor Snape und banger Erwartung, wie es wohl Tiyo inzwischen ergangen war, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin einfand.

Suchend ließ er seinen Blick durch den in den Hausfarben gehaltenen Raum schweifen. War Tiyo bereits hier, oder kam er erst noch? Sie hatten sich zwar ab und an gesehen – unvermeidbar da sie dieselben Unterrichtsfächer hatten – doch beide vermieden es, auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln. In den Pausen hatte sich Daniel meist an einen möglichst uneinsehbaren Ort zurückgezogen, um bereits jetzt schon einen Blick in das ihm vom Zaubertranklehrer gegebene Buch zu werfen. So wusste Daniel also nicht wirklich, wie es dem Aurorenkind ergangen war.

Siedend heiß fiel Daniel plötzlich wieder seine Aktion am Frühstückstisch ein. Diese hatte er über die Ereignisse der ersten Doppelstunde bei Professor Snape vollkommen vergessen. Hatten die anderen Schüler Tiyo bereits darauf angesprochen?

---

Die erste Zaubertrankstunde war für den jungen Ciesten die Hölle gewesen. Tiyo bezweifelte, dass er keine Zaubertränke mischen konnte, aber Snape hatte ihn dermaßen aus dem Konzept gebracht, vor allem mit den Fragen, die er einfach nicht beantworten konnte. Außerdem hatte Tiyo das Gefühl gehabt, dass der Professor ihn immer und immer wieder mit scharfen Blicken beobachtet hatte.

Das hatte dazu geführt, dass er es einfach nicht geschafft hatte, die Mixtur am Ende fertig zu stellen. Daniel hingegen, der hatte wohl keine Probleme gehabt. Vielleicht würde Tiyo ihn am Abend mal fragen, wie der andere das geschafft hatte. Den Rest des Tages hatte Tiyo so oft wie möglich versucht, den Slytherin auszuweichen, die wohl auf heißen Kohlen saßen und ihn unbedingt auf den Dritten ansprechen wollten. Er hatte es aber immer geschafft, rechtzeitig unterzutauchen. Manchmal war er auch Peeves begegnet, den Tiyo wegen dessen merkwürdige Streiche mal gar nicht mochte.

Aber an sich hatte der Junge die 'Flucht' durch Hogwarts genossen. Es gab so viele Räume und so viele Gänge, über die er mehr wissen wollte und hoffentlich auch bald die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, diese zu erforschen.

Tatsächlich hatte er es aber ziemlich lange hinausgezögert zurück in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Ihm war es ganz recht, so weit wie möglich von den Anderen Abstand zu halten. Er gehörte einfach nicht in dieses Haus. Die letzte Stunde, bevor er wieder vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum stand, hatte er bei den Eulen im Turm verbracht. Er hatte einfach schweigend da gestanden und die Aussicht genossen, wie sie sich in einem feurigen Rotton der Dunkelheit zuwandte.

"Excetra Serpens...", murmelte Tiyo missmutig und stieg dann auch schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich danach auch gleich daran zu machen, in den Schlafraum zu kommen.

---

Es war schon ziemlich spät, als Daniel, der sich inzwischen auf sein Bett zurückgezogen hatte und da er alleine war, in dem ihm vom Professor gegebenen Buch las, hörte, wie die Tür zum Schlafraum geöffnet wurde. Schnell flüsterte er noch den Verbergezauber, als auch schon Tiyo herein kam.

Von dem ‚Kräuterkundebuch' aufblickend, sah er dem Aurorenkind entgegen. "Haben die da unten dich in Ruhe gelassen?", war das erste, was ihm herausrutschte, auch wenn er sich im nächsten Moment liebend gern auf die Zunge gebissen hätte. Gab es nichts Besseres, das er nach einem ganzen Tag Unterricht hatte sagen können? Doch nun war es heraus und so wartete Daniel einfach auf Tiyos Reaktion.

"Ich glaube, sie haben mich gar nicht wirklich bemerkt. Hab mir im Laufe des Tages ein paar Tricks angeeignet, wie ich am besten und ohne Aufmerksamkeit irgendwohin verschwinde.", meinte Tiyo müde und setzte sich auf sein Bett. "Kräuterkunde?", fragte er und deutete auf das Buch, was Daniel in der Hand hielt. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
"Scheinst ja einen Stein im Brett von Professor Snape zu haben.", murmelte er anschließend, ehe er beiläufig fragte: "Wie hast du das mit dem Trank hinbekommen?"

Auf letztere Frage nicht eingehend, zu sehr interessierte ihn ihm Moment das, was Tiyo als erstes erzählt hatte, hakte Daniel lieber erneut nach: "Du bist ihnen aus dem Weg gegangen? Und was war hier? Ich hatte zumindest den Eindruck, dass gerade Jason liebend gerne mit dir… gesprochen hätte."

"Hab mich an ihm vorbei geschlichen, als er grad zur Seite gesehen hat." Tiyo wusste, dass er sich nicht immer vor dieser Unterhaltung verstecken konnte. Aber was sollte er denn sagen? Er hatte den Dritten ja noch nicht einmal freiwillig angewandt. "Was soll ich denn bitteschön, deiner Meinung nach machen? Soll ich prahlen, wie toll es doch gewesen ist, diesen Fluch auszusprechen?"

Daniel nickte nur zustimmend und erwiderte ungerührt: "Ja – genau das solltest du tun."

"Auch das noch...", stöhnte Tiyo und ließ sich niedergeschlagen auf das Bett fallen. "Ja, diese Genugtuung, die von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hat, wie sich das wehrlose Tier vor meinen Augen in Qualen gewunden hat... das war berauschend...", sagte er mit einem ziemlich spöttischen Ton.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über Daniels Gesicht. Wusste er doch nur zu gut, wie Tiyo seine Worte genau meinte. "Das war schon einmal gut. Nur solltest du den Spott etwas nach hinten schieben. Zum Beispiel, um zu betonen, wie sehr es dich interessieren würde, einmal etwas anderes als eine Ratte sich winden zu sehen."

"Oh, das wird ja so wundervoll!" Tiyo war verzweifelt. Er war zwar nicht schlecht im Lügen - in dem Alter wohl ziemlich normal - aber ob er das auch schaffen würde, wenn eine Gruppe Slytherin um ihn herum stand...? Leise wiederholte er den Satz noch einige Male, und feilte noch etwas am Ton. "Na ja... aber ich werde garantiert nicht freiwillig auf sie zugehen. Nur im äußersten Notfall, werd ich diesen Satz über die Lippen bringen."

Eigentlich konnte er es selbst noch nicht glauben, was er da von seinen Lippen gab. Er log, bloß um seine Haut in irgendeiner Weise zu retten. Das war feige. Sehr feige. War das etwa das Verhalten eines Gryffindor?

Daniel nickte nur zustimmend. "Etwas anderes hätte ich von dir auch nicht erwartet.", und dann, um den anderen Jungen etwas aufzumuntern, fügte er noch bei: "Sieh es einmal so. Zumindest lassen sie dich jetzt erst einmal in Ruhe – oder spätestens dann, wenn du dich ihrer Meinung nach genug angepasst hast. Was mit dem, was du letzte Nacht getan hast, ja schon in die richtige Richtung ging."

"Sag bloß, da muss ich noch mehr machen?", fragte Tiyo etwas geschockt. "Ich hab gedacht, dass würde reichen...?" Der junge Ciesten setzte sich wieder auf und sah Daniel abschätzend an.

Das ‚Kräuterkundebuch' nun wieder zuschlagend, hatte er doch eingesehen, dass er heute Abend nicht mehr weiter darin lesen könnte und auch den Enthüllungszauber wollte er nicht gerade in Hörweite von wem auch immer sprechen, seufzte Daniel nur leise. "Willst du eine schöne Lüge oder die Wahrheit von mir hören?"

"Na ja... obwohl der ganze Tag schon von Lügen gefüllt war, möchte ich doch gerne jetzt die Wahrheit hören...", meinte Tiyo und grinste leicht.

"Es hört nie auf – aber es wird leichter. Mit der Zeit. Wenn du dich darauf einlässt und es als unausweichlich akzeptierst.", antwortete Daniel so ehrlich und ernst wie nur möglich, genau das wiederholend, was ihm auch sein Pa bereits von dem Moment an beigebracht hatte, in dem er hatte sprechen können und laut seinem Pa damit in der Lage war, das Leben wie es sich wirklich verhielt, kennen zu lernen.

"Schöner Spruch... kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, mich damit abzufinden.", murmelte Tiyo, wusste aber insgeheim, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Um hier, unter Slytherins, zu überleben, musste er lügen. Das war zwar bitter, aber vielleicht der einzige Weg. Dass diese Einstellung vielleicht der ausschlaggebende Grund war, dass der Hut ihn nach Slytherin gesteckt hatte, auf die Idee kam er gar nicht.

"Das wirst du müssen.", seufzte Daniel nur, "wenn du nicht irgendwann einfach verschwunden sein willst, oder dir etwas anderes, noch weitaus unangenehmeres zustoßen soll."

"Willst du mir jetzt noch mehr predigten halten, 'Daddy'?", fragte Tiyo und klang dabei ein wenig genervt. Ihm schmeckte die ganze Sache wirklich nicht. Er legte keinen Wert darauf, Freundschaft mit Slytherin zu schließen. Zumindest nicht mit denen, die sich da unten im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden. Daniel war in Ordnung, aber das war auch alles.

‚Daddy' schnaubte nur, schnappte sich sein Kopfkissen und warf es auf den ihm gegenüber befindlichen ‚Sohn', dabei ein mutwilliges Grinsen nicht verbergend.

"Oha!", machte Tiyo, nachdem er das Kissen gegen den Kopf bekommen hatte. "Ihr wollt Euch also mit mir anlegen, junger Mann?", gab er zurück und hatte schon selbst ein Kissen in der Hand, welches er Daniel ins Gesicht schmiss. "Glaubt ja nicht, dass Ihr eine Chance hättet!"

"Na das werden wir ja sehen!", schnaubte Daniel, nun sein Lachen einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten könnend, während er sich seinen Zauberstab schnappte und sich sein Kissen mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zurückeroberte.

Kurz darauf flogen zwei – seines und das des anderen – zielgenau auf dessen Kopf und Arme zu.

"Hey, das ist unfair!", maulte Tiyo, zog aber noch ein Ass aus dem Ärmel. Nachdem er von den Kissen getroffen wurde, nahm er ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und ließ damit die Bettdecke auf Daniel landen, sodass dieser davon begraben wurde. "Gewonnen!"

Sich unter der Decke, die er nun wirklich nicht erwartet hatte, hervorkämpfend, konnte Daniel einfach nicht anders, als seiner Heiterkeit mit fröhlichem Gelächter Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Tiyo standen bereits die Tränen in den Augen. Daniel sah einfach zu komisch aus, als die Decke über seinen Kopf fiel. Laut lachend und sich den Bauch dabei haltend, ließ Tiyo sich auf den Rücken fallen.

Minuten vergingen, in denen Daniel außer lachen einfach nichts anderes tun konnte, ehe er sich immer noch grinsend und leise kichernd ganz unter der Decke hervorkämpfte, diese mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs zu Tiyo zurückschweben ließ - aber ohne ihn zu treffen - und sich immer noch kichernd und rotbackig in das kleine Badezimmer begab, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

Oh ja, das war ein gelungenes Ende für den ersten Schultag, der sich mal eigentlich ja gar nicht als ganz so schlimm erwiesen hatte. Es war zwar ein wenig stressig gewesen, weil Tiyo den Slytherin hatte aus dem Weg gehen müssen, aber so gesehen... recht erträglich.  
"Was haben wir morgen für Unterricht...?", fragte Tiyo, weil er zu faul war, um selber nachzuschauen.

Wieder aus dem Bad herauskommend, hörte Daniel die Frage seines Schlafquartiermitbewohners und erwiderte, ohne überhaupt nachsehen zu müssen: "Erst eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde, dann Verwandlungen und eine Stunde Flugunterricht, dann Mittagessen und am Nachmittag eine Doppelstunde Zauberkunst."

Auf Tiyos Gesicht bildete sich ein Grinsen. Verwandlungen... das war eins der Fächer, auf die er sich am meisten freute. Mit Kräuterkunde würde er sich wohl auch anfreunden können. Aber die Hauptsache war, dass er an diesem Tag nicht zwingend Snape begegnen musste. "Na, das wird doch ein amüsanter Tag morgen!", sagte er munter und schlich sich an Daniel vorbei, ebenfalls ins Bad. Tiyos mehr oder weniger Niedergeschlagenheit hatte sich in Frohsinn verwandelt.

Auch Daniel konnte dem nur zustimmen, dachte dann jedoch an den Vermerk, welcher auf dem Stundenplan, den er bereits gestern auswendig gelernt hatte, eingetragen war, dass die erste Doppelstunde Verwandlungen zusammen mit den Gryffindor Erstklässlern stattfinden sollte.

Sollte er es Tiyo sagen? Nein – entschied sich Daniel dagegen. Dieser schien das erste Mal wirklich fröhlich zu sein und er wollte diesem die gute Laune nicht jetzt schon wieder nehmen. Morgen war dazu noch genug Zeit.

Sein Kräuterkundebuch unter sein wieder zurückgeholtes Kopfkissen legend, zog sich Daniel die Decke über den Kopf und sank schon bald in einen tiefen Schlaf, in dem er bereits mit den ersten Formulierungen für den ihm von Professor Snape aufgetragenen Aufsatz begann.

-----

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Moony und Tatze

**Kapitel 10 - Moony und Tatze**

Remus ging einige Schritte vom Haus, welches das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix beherbergte, weg und apparierte zurück nach London. Dort goss es inzwischen in Strömen, Blitze erhellten den fast nachtschwarzen Himmel und ein Donnerschlag nach dem anderen rollte über die Stadt, als würde die Welt untergehen. Stumm vor sich hinfluchend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung seines Freundes.

Er musste erst mit Sirius reden, ehe er nach Hause ging und sich dort ein warmes Bad einließ. Das würde er dann auch dringend nötig haben, um wirklich keine Erkältung zu bekommen. Ein verschnupfter Werwolf. Elea würde sich sicher köstlich darüber amüsieren. Warum musste der Imprägnierzauber auch auf lange Sicht Stoffe zerstören? Bei allen festen Materialien wie Glas war es kein Problem. Nur Stoff, insbesondere Baumwolle und Leinen waren gegen diesen Zauber empfindlich wie Werwölfe gegen Silber. Es zerstörte sie langsam und das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht leisten. Deshalb beeilte er sich auch, zu Sirius zu kommen. 

Sirius Black schloss grade die Tür zu seiner zwei Zimmer Wohnung auf. Vor einer halben Stunde hatte er Schichtende gehabt. Und nun ließ er sich, völlig erschlagen, nass bis auf die Haut wegen des plötzlichen Gewitters und mit schmerzenden Beinen auf die Couch fallen und streifte dort liegend seine Schuhe ab, als sei er ein Weib. _Gott bin ich tief gesunken., _schoss es ihm dabei durch den Kopf. Aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte das Geld, um seine Wohnung bezahlen zu können, sonst würde er bald auf der Straße sitzen.

Und er wollte nicht auch noch seinem Freund James auf die Pelle rücken, um es mit den Worten von Remus Lupin auszudrücken. Nicht dass der, der ebenfalls sein bester Freund war, das James gegenüber absichtlich tat und Sirius schwor auch jedem jederzeit mit Brief und Siegel, dass es dem Mann unendlich peinlich war. Aber da sein Freund ein Werwolf war und allein deswegen schon nur schwer eine Stelle fand, war es für James selbstverständlich, seinen Freund bei sich aufzunehmen, wenn er dann mal wieder völlig abgebrannt war.

Remus versank dabei jedes Mal im Boden vor Scham, aber James weigerte sich, den Werwolf im Hauptquartier des Ordens schlafen zu lassen. Er beharrte darauf, dass es bei ihm viel gemütlicher war und er dort auch seine Freunde um sich hatte und Remus wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man sich mit dem Dickschädel der Potters nicht anzulegen brauchte. Der erreichte immer das, was er wollte. _Und das galt auch schon mal für die Blacks, _dachte Sirius seufzend. Und was tat er jetzt? Er schuftete sich in einem Pub die Füße wund. Einem Muggelpub wohlgemerkt.

Zehn Stunden Schicht hatte er heute hinter sich gebracht. Zehn Stunden lang, Pausen inbegriffen, hatte er Muggel bedient, sich die absurdesten Beschwerden angehört und war dabei immer freundlich geblieben. Zwangsläufig wenn er nicht im hohen Bogen gefeuert werden wollte. Und das war nicht grade leicht für einen temperamentvollen jungen Mann, der eigentlich ein Zauberer war und doch etwas Besseres verdient hatte, als gerade diesen Job. Nicht dass er etwas gegen die Muggel hätte. Sie waren schon in Ordnung. Was ihn störte, war die Tatsache, dass seine Welt, die Welt der Magier im Chaos versank, tyrannisiert von einem größenwahnsinnigen Zauberer, der sich Voldemort nannte, und ihm verwehrte man die Ausbildung zum Auroren, weil seine Familie zu jenen gehörte, die mit diesem Irren sympathisierte. Keiner von ihnen, bis auf seinen Bruder Regulus ging so weit, sich Ihm anzuschließen, aber sie waren mit ihm einer Meinung. Nur seine Methoden waren ihnen wohl etwas zu suspekt.

Dabei hatte er sich schon lange von seiner Familie losgesagt. Er hasste sie, es ekelte ihn an, mit diesen Menschen in einem Atemzug genannt zu werden. Er war sogar mit Sechzehn von zu Hause abgehauen, doch das alles zählte nicht. Für das Ministerium galt: einmal Schwarzmagier immer Schwarzmagier und die waren alles potentielle Anhänger. _Einfältige Idioten!_ Das war alles, was Sirius dazu einfiel.

Das allein war der Grund, warum man ihm den Zutritt zu den Auroren verwehrt hatte und für ihn kam einfach kein anderer Beruf in der magischen Welt in Frage. Alles andere war sinnlos. Und deswegen hatte er sich auch einen Job unter den Muggeln besorgt. Merlin, wie oft war er nur eine Handbreit davon entfernt gewesen, seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen und einige der Gäste ordentlich durchzuhexen, weil sie einfach so furchtbar einfältig waren.

Vor allem sein Stammgast. Ein Schrank von einem Kerl, ebenso groß wie breit, aber eine totale Heulsuse. Der Typ hatte ihn heute doch tatsächlich zwei Stunden lang von seiner Frau erzählt, die ihn betrogen hatte, weil er so selten zu Hause war. Er hatte sie heute Morgen in flagranti im gemeinsamen Ehebett erwischt, als er von der Nachtschicht als Wachmann nach Hause gekommen war. Seine Frau hatte Sirius nur zwei Mal gesehen und auch er würde diese Frau nicht von der Bettkante schubsen. Eher im Gegenteil. Er würde sie liebend gern durch die Laken schubsen. Sie war groß, schlanke Beine und Taille, volle Brüste. Ihre blonden Haare waren schulterlang und ihre Lippen blutrot. Der Traum eines jeden Mannes. _Fast jeden Mannes. Für James gibt es immerhin nur Lily. Lily hier, Lily da. Lily wartet zu Hause. Also manchmal…_

Weiter kam Sirius in seinen Überlegungen aber nicht, da es an der Tür klopfte. Stöhnend erhob er sich und tapste wackelig darauf zu. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er in der rechten Hand fest umschlossen. "Wer da?"

"Der böse Wolf, der das Rotkäppchen fressen will", kam prompt die leise Antwort und Sirius lächelte leise und öffnete die Tür. "Komm rein, Moony."

Sirius und seine Freunde hatten sich diesen Code ausgedacht, um einander jederzeit Identifizieren zu können und nicht irgendwelchen Todessern auf den Leim zu gehen. Denn niemand aber auch niemand wusste von ihrer Animagusform und das Ministerium hatte empfohlen, Vorlieben als Passwörter zu nehmen. James hatte das aber für einen totalen Blödsinn erklärt und Lily hatte daraufhin den Vorschlag mit Märchenfiguren gemacht, die sie mit ihrer Animagusform in Verbindung gebracht hatten. So war aus Remus der Böse Wolf aus Rotkäppchen geworden, James das verzauberte Brüderlein aus Brüderchen und Schwesterchen. Sirius hatte es in Ermangelung von Hunden zum verzauberten Bären aus Schneeweißchen und Rosenrot gebracht und da auch Ratten in Märchen nicht vorkamen, war Peter zum Gestiefelten Kater geworden. Jeder von ihnen hatte besagtes Märchen auswendig lernen müssen, um zur Identifizierung etwas mit seiner Gestalt und dem Märchen sagen zu können. Lily selbst hatte sich zum Aschenputtel ernannt.

Sirius mustere seinen Freund verwundert. Er trug einen Anzug der schon reichlich mitgenommen aussah und zudem so feucht war, dass man beim Auswringen desselben mit dem Wasser hätte bequem duschen können. "Komm. Erst mal raus aus den Sachen, sonst holst du dir noch ne Lungenentzündung.", meinte der ehemalige Gryffindor und schob Remus Lupin, ehe der auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, zum Bad. "Und wehe du bist nicht ausgezogen, wenn ich dir gleich Sachen bringe, dann helfe ich dir.", grinste er und ging zu seinem Schrank. 

Remus seufzte stumm auf und tat, was Sirius ihm gesagt hatte. Immerhin hatte der das schon mal getan und darauf war Remus nun wirklich nicht scharf, und zudem auch nicht in der Stimmung.

Sirius brachte Remus einen seiner Jogginganzüge und belegte die Kleider des Werwolfs inzwischen mit einem leichten Trocknungszauber. Wurden die Sachen zu schnell trocken, würde das den Stoff reißen lassen und da dieser Anzug alles andere als neu war, würde das ganz sicher passieren. Von der Seite musterte Sirius Black seinen nun nackten Freund. Die Narben am Körper des anderen kannte er nur zu gut, zu seiner Schande musste er gestehen, für die ein oder andere selbst verantwortlich zu sein, doch die meisten hatte sich der Werwolf selbst beigebracht, wegen der mangelnden Möglichkeit, sein aggressives Wesen auszuleben, wenn er an Vollmond eingesperrt war.

Zudem war sein Freund blass, ungewöhnlich blass, selbst dafür, dass es vier Tage vor Vollmond war. Und er wirkte auch irgendwie verstört. "Magst du was trinken? Butterbier? Oder doch was stärkeres?", fragte Sirius und trat an die Tür.

Remus sah seinen Freund einen Moment schweigend an, ehe er sagte: "Feuerwhisky wäre nicht schlecht, wenn du was da hast." Dabei entging ihm Sirius' verwunderter Blick nicht. Ja. Feuerwhisky. Auch für ihn, einen eigentlich recht wenig trinkenden Menschen vor allem so kurz vor Vollmond, durfte es mal etwas stärkeres sein. Vielleicht holte ihn das ja wieder etwas mehr zur Besinnung, denn seit er Dumbledore verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich leer und ausgebrannt. Irgendwie verloren.

Sirius nickte, konnte seiner Verwunderung aber kaum verbergen. _Es ist ernst. Sehr ernst. Remus trinkt so gut wie nie etwas, _stellte der Hundeanimagus besorgt, aber wortlos fest und holte zwei Gläser und eine Flasche des gewünschten Getränks aus einer Ecke. Eigentlich war das ja sein Vorrat für extrem beschissene Tage, aber Moony war ihm das Köpfen dieser Flasche alle mal Wert. Außerdem wurde sein Freund auch lockerer, je mehr er trank. 

Barfuß kam Remus in das zweite Zimmer, das Küche, Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer gleichermaßen bildete und ließ sich auf die weiche Couch nieder. Schweigend nahm er auch Sirius das Glas ab, welches dieser ihm hinhielt, umfasste es mit beiden Händen und starrte es nachdenklich an.

"Raus damit, Moony. Was ist los?", fragte Sirius direkt und ohne Umschweife. Es lag ihm einfach nicht, fürsorglich um etwas herumzutänzeln oder zu schweigen, bis sein Gegenüber selbst mit der Sprache rausrückte. Das klappte bei Remus sowieso nicht. 

Dieser starrte noch einen Moment ins Glas und nahm dann einen Schluck des Getränks. Heiß brannte es ihm in der Kehle. Er konnte genau den Weg spüren, den der Whiskey nahm, um im Magen zu landen. Das Zeug hieß nicht umsonst Feuerwhiskey. Dann seufzte er einmal und sah Sirius einen Moment lang an. Er wusste sicher, dass Sirius auf seiner Seite stand. Auf der hellen Seite. Er hasste seine Familie viel zu sehr, um der schwarzen Magie zu verfallen. "Celine. Der Orden sagt, es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr. Dumbledore stellt die Suche ein.", sagte Remus nur.

"Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte Sirius und raufte sich die Haare. Er wusste, wer Celine war. Remus hatte sie vor einer Weile mal einander vorgestellt und nach dem Überfall vor drei Monaten war James hier aufgetaucht und hatte ihn zu Remus geschickt, in einen der nobelsten Londoner Bezirke. Kurz und knapp hatte James ihm das wesentliche zusammengefasst. Das Ausweichquartier war angegriffen worden und Celine spurlos verschwunden. Dazu kam die Frage warum sie überhaupt da gewesen war. Dass Sirius überhaupt von solchen Dingen erfuhr verdankte er James und Remus. Er selbst war nicht im Orden, aber seine Freunde vertrauten ihm mehr als sonst wem. Seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr verband sie ein tiefes Band der Freundschaft das keiner je zerreißen können würde. Davon war Sirius überzeugt. Gemeinsam hatten sie der Familie eines geständigen Todesser bei der Flucht nach Frankreich geholfen und später hatte Sirius die anderen auch hin und wieder bei der Suche nach Celine geholfen, inoffiziell.

"Ich komm damit klar.", sagte Remus und straffte sich etwas. Ja. Er würde damit zu Recht kommen. Außerdem glaubte er nicht daran, dass Celine tot war. Sie lebte noch. Sie war nicht die Frau, die sich so einfach umbringen ließ. Dazu brannte ein viel zu großer Hass gegen Todesser in ihr. "Es gibt da noch was. Etwas, wobei ich deine Hilfe brauche.", sagte Remus.

"Immer raus damit. Ich bin zu allen Schandtaten bereit.", grinste der Gryffindor freudig. Für ihn klang Remus' Aussage nach einem Abenteuer. Nach der Action, die er im Moment so schmerzlich vermisste. Er war einfach kein Stubenhocker.

Remus musste ebenfalls unwillkürlich lächeln. Das Feuer, das in Sirius' Augen aufflackerte, wäre selbst einem Blinden aufgefallen. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es schon mitbekommen hast, aber ein alter Freund, oder besser Feind von uns arbeitet auf Hogwarts. Severus Snape hat Horace Slughorns Stelle übernommen."

Sirius' Blick wechselte mit einem Mal von Begeisterung in pures Entsetzen. "Spinnt Dumbledore total? Schniefelus als Lehrer einzustellen? Der ist doch unter Garantie ein Todesser. Der konnte schon in der Ersten mehr schwarze Magie, als sonst wer auf der Schule.", platze der Schwarzhaarige entsetzt und fassungslos heraus. Wie konnte man nur so etwas Unverantwortliches tun? Damit holte man sich doch wissentlich ein faules Ei ins Nest. 

"Beruhig dich. Auch ich bin der Meinung, dass Severus mindestens ein potentieller Todesser ist. So einen Braumeister wie ihn findet man selten. Er ist sogar noch besser als Lily. Aber Dumbledore sagt, er hat ihn zwei Monate lang beobachten lassen. Moody hat das gemacht und er soll nie aufgefallen sein.", erklärte Remus beschwichtigend. Er hatte sehr wohl geahnt, dass Sirius so auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde.

"Der verstellt sich doch nur. Der war schon immer gut im Schauspielern und Rausreden. Weiß Merlin wie viele Strafarbeiten wir wegen Schniefelus haben absitzen müssen. Mindestens tausend müssen das gewesen sein. Den kann man doch nicht auf Schüler loslassen. Nicht dass mich die Schlangen interessieren würden. Die sollen meinetwegen in der Hölle schmoren, aber die Gryffindors. Die sind doch total am Arsch bei ihm.", ereiferte Sirius sich weiter.

Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er leise kicherte. Ja, das war Sirius pur. Impulsiv, angriffslustig und aufbrausend. Im Herzen immer noch das Kind, dass er zu Hause nie wirklich hatte sein dürfen. Aber es war auch immer wieder erfrischend, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, und Sirius war gegenüber seinen Freunden stets treu und verlässlich. Allerdings übertrieb er es auch gern. Sicher hatten sie oft nachsitzen müssen, aber sicher keine tausend Mal. Ein Schulrekord war es aber wohl trotzdem.

"Nun komm mal wieder runter, Tatze. Wir können Dumbledore nur überzeugen, wenn wir Beweise haben. Und die müssen wir sammeln. Und dazu bist du am besten geeignet. Keiner kennt euer Geheimnis. Du kannst ihm ungesehen folgen, wenn er das Schloss verlässt. Deine Tarnung ist perfekt.", erklärte Remus ihm. "Außerdem kann er nur Abends, wenn es dunkel ist, am Wochenende oder während der Hogsmeadewochenenden weg. Immer wenn du frei hast. Ich würde es ja gern selbst machen, aber wenn Severus mich sieht, könnte er misstrauisch werden. Er kennt mein Geheimnis und wenn er ein Todesser ist und das einem seiner Kumpel erzählt, bekomm ich richtig Probleme und bring auch andere mit in Gefahr. Du bist am besten dafür geeignet."

Sirius hatte Remus aufmerksam zugehört und grinste jetzt. "Moony, nun hör auf, dich zu überschlagen. Du musst mich nicht davon überzeugen, Schniefelus zu beschatten. Ich würde alles tun, um ihm für all die Strafarbeiten, die wir wegen ihm haben absitzen müssen, so richtig eins rein zu würgen. Ich bin dabei." Oh ja und wie er dabei sein würde. Diese hinterlistige, dreckige, stinkende Slytherinhaut würde noch ein blaues Wunder erleben und vielleicht kam er ja so endlich an eine Stelle als Auror. Immerhin würde er ja einen Todesser überführen. Denn dieser Snape war einer. Das war sicher. 

"Gut. Ich besorg dir die Wochenenden über einen Freund auf der Schule. Dürfte nicht schwer werden, das rauszubekommen. Aber du musst mir eines versprechen. Lass dich nicht erwischen. Erst recht nicht von den Todessern. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das dann Dumbledore erklären soll. Werde also ja nicht übermütig. Gedulde dich etwas. Denk einfach daran, dass auf dein Geheimnis fünf Jahre Askaban stehen."

Sirius grinste aber nur. Remus war mal wieder übervorsichtig. Wie schon in der Schule. War wohl eine Angewohnheit, die er nicht ablegen können würde. Immer besorgt um das Wohl anderer. Noch mehr als um sein eigenes. _Apropos eigenes Wohl. _"Sag mal, Moony, wo bleibst du eigentlich über Vollmond?", fragte Sirius mit einem misstrauischen Blick in Richtung seines Freundes, der jetzt den Rest Feuerwhiskey austrank.

"Ich hab ein sicheres Plätzchen, keine Sorge. Mir wird nichts passieren.", erkläre er und stand auf. "Kann ich dir die Sachen morgen zurück bringen? Meine sind sicher noch klitschnass und ich muss unbedingt nach Hause. Hab einen harten Tag hinter mir.", erklärte Remus.

Sirius nickte grinsend. "Sicher, Moony. Es reicht auch, wenn du sie mir gibst, wenn du mal wider vorbei kommst. Und Stress dich nicht wegen Celine. Sie wird schon wieder auftauschen. So wie du sie mir beschrieben hast, ist sie ein starkes Mädel. Und ich verspreche dir, ich helfe dir jeden Todesser, der es gewagt hat, sie anzufassen, kalt zu stellen."

Remus nickte nur dankend, innerlich hegte er aber keinen Zweifel, dass Sirius das in gewissem Sinne wahrscheinlich sogar wörtlich gemeint hatte. Denn Celine war ebenfalls eine Frau, genau wie Elea, die Sirius durchaus gefiel. Tatze war schon in der Schule ein Herzensbrecher gewesen und nachdem sein Freund das erkannt hatte, hatte er seine Freundin beinahe so oft gewechselt wie seine Unterwäsche. Und zumindest von Gryffindor wusste Remus Lupin, dass seit der Fünften in den Oberen drei Stufen kaum ein Mädchen nicht seinen Künsten erlegen war. Die Einzige, die Sirius definitiv nie angefasst hatte, wahrscheinlich aus Angst um sein eigenes Leben, war Lily Evans. James zukünftige Frau.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs hielt Remus seine wirklich noch feuchten Sachen im Arm und verabschiedete sich von Sirius mit dem Versprechen, sich bald wieder zu melden. Anschließend disapparierte er noch im Hausflur, da hier weit und breit niemand zu sehen war.

------

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Wahrheit oder Lüge

**Sorry das es so lang gedauert hat mit nem Update, ich habe es total verschwitzt muss ich gestehen. Zum Trost ist das Kapitel hier dann besonders lang. Reviews wären klasse und helfen mich auch eher dran zu erinnern, das da ja noch was zu updaten ist. :)**

**Kapitel 11 – Wahrheit oder Lüge?**

Remus apparierte in die kleine Seitenstraße neben seiner Wohnung. Es war zwar hier weitaus ungefährlicher auch mitten unter den Muggeln, die hier lebten, aufzutauchen, immerhin war das hier eine der etwas heruntergekommenen Gegenden von London, aber Remus hatte nun wirklich kein Interesse daran, einem Muggel, der wie ein wandelnder Kleiderschrank aussah, zeigen zu müssen, dass er, obwohl er kleiner und schmächtiger war, mehr Kraft hatte. Das würde nur unnötiges Aufsehen erregen und das könnte wiederum die Todesser auf ihn aufmerksam machen und dazu verleiten hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen, was niemand aber auch wirklich niemand wusste. Nicht mal seinen Freunden hatte er das anvertraut. Für alle galt die Geschichte, dass er im Alter von sechs Jahren von einem Werwolf angefallen worden war.

In Gedanken an Celine und dem, worum er Sirius gebeten hatte, versunken stieg er die schmutzigen Treppen hoch, in den vierten Stock, wo seine Wohnung lag. Er wollte grade die Tür aufschließen, als er es sah. Das schwache Leuchten der Tür. Beinahe wäre es ihm und seinen müden Augen gar nicht aufgefallen. _Shit! _Das war der Alarmzauber. Irgendwer war in seine Wohnung eingebrochen. Die Frage war nur, war das irgendein Dieb, der vermutet hatte, hier etwas zu finden? _Moony, spinn nicht rum. Hier hat keiner mehr als ein paar Pfund. _Damit rief er sich selbst zur Raison, aber gleichzeitig hieß das auch nur eines. Es war ein Zauberer gewesen oder war vielleicht sogar noch, vorausgesetzt er befand sich noch in der Wohnung. Vom Orden konnte es eigentlich keiner sein, es sei denn, es war irgendein Anfänger gewesen.

Remus atmete einmal tief durch und legte seine nassen Sachen auf den Boden. Die würden ihn in einem Duell nur behindern. Ganz vorsichtig, all seine Sinne geschärft, drückte er die Tür auf, bereit alles zu tun, um sich zu schützen. Doch der erste Raum war leer. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Mit einem schnellen Blick in die Runde hatte er die Lage sondiert. Ein paar Bücher waren von dem Regal neben dem Schrank gefallen, lagen verstreut auf dem Boden und auch ein Foto der Rumtreiber auf dem Schrank daneben war herunter gefallen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Badezimmertür. Sie war geschlossen. Dabei war er sich sicher, dass er sie nur angelehnt hatte. Er hatte heute Morgen heiß geduscht und so den Dampf abziehen lassen wollen, ließ sich das Fenster im Bad doch nicht mehr öffnen.

Und dann nahm er auch noch etwas anderes war. Ein süßlicher Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase und erregte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Es weckte ein Verlangen in ihm. Einen Durst. _Scheiße. Blut. Das ist Blut!,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Der Wolf in ihm reagierte darauf. Remus konnte praktisch spüren, wie sich seine Instinkte bei diesem Geruch, der eindeutig aus dem Badezimmer kam, noch weiter verstärkten.

Langsam näherte Remus sich der Tür. Ganz vorsichtig. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wer sich dahinter verbarg und welche Zauber dieser über die Tür gelegt hatte. Sein eigenes Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er war zwar stärker als Muggel, und auch etwas schneller als Muggel und Zauberer, aber das hatte keinen Einfluss auf seine magische Begabung. Jeder seiner Flüche war so stark wie die von James oder Sirius. Da änderte auch sein Werwolf nichts daran.

Doch je näher er der Tür kam, umso deutlicher wurden die Geräusche daraus. Atemzüge. Unregelmäßig. Stoßweise. Für einen Angreifer untypisch. Die waren immer beherrscht und ruhig. Selbst wenn er es hier mit einem Anfänger zu tun hatte, der nervös war, das passte nicht zusammen. Es klang eher danach, als sei jemand verletzt. Dazu passte auch der immer stärker werdende Geruch von Blut. Frischem Blut, das sich mit bereits geronnenem vermischte und seine Sinne so sehr reizte, dass der Werwolf sich fast wünschte, diese nicht zu besitzen oder sie zumindest ausschalten zu können.

Remus stand nun genau neben der Tür und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren und zumindest für einen Moment den Blutgeruch aus der Nase zu bekommen. Aber sonst war da nichts. Nichts Ungewöhnliches. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Tür und so hätte er die Schwingungen von Zaubern, die einen Gegner durch die Tür hätten sehen lassen können, wahrnehmen müssen. _Verdammt. Warum hab ich diese Fähigkeit nicht etwas ausgeprägter? Wäre sicher besser, als dieser verdammte Geruchssinn, _fluchte er stumm über sich selbst und Dinge, die er ja doch nicht beeinflussen konnte.

Hinter der Tür stehen konnte auch keiner, denn Schweiß und andere Körpergerüche hätte er bemerkt. Doch die waren nicht da, nur ein Hauch war davon zu riechen, aber viel zu schwach, als dass eine Person direkt hinter der Tür stehen konnte. _Also Augen zu und durch._ Mit einem heftigen Schwung riss er die Tür auf und dreht sich so, dass er die rechte Seite im Blick hatte. Links konnte er alles getrost außer acht lassen. Dort war nur das Waschbecken und wenn er es nicht grade mit einem Zwerg zu tun hatte, konnte sich dort niemand verstecken.

Das erste, was er sah, war Blut. Unmengen von Blut. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen, um zu wissen, dass eine Menge davon im Waschbecken war. Er roch es. Auch die Wände waren damit beschmiert und in der Ecke, neben der Duschwanne direkt unter dem defekten Fenster lag jemand oder etwas. Von seiner Position aus sah es nach einem Haufen zusammengeknüllter Kleider aus. Was wohl in erster Line daran lag, dass es dunkel war. _Wenn der Mond doch nur zwei Tage näher wäre, _schimpfte er lautlos vor sich hin. Das hätte ihm dann einiges erleichtert. Das Licht war nämlich ebenfalls defekt, und seine Augen noch nicht scharf genug, um auch in völliger Dunkelheit sehen zu können. Das einzige, was für ihn ersichtlich machte, dass dort ein Lebewesen, ein Mensch lag, waren die unregelmäßigen Atemzüge und der Herzschlag, den er jetzt wahrnahm. Schwach aber regelmäßig.

Die gegen die Wand knallende Türe weckte sie aus der Benommenheit, die sie eingefangen hatte, der in ihren Gliedern ruhenden Schwäche und zwang sie dazu, ihre Aufmerksamkeit von dem aus ihr heraus rinnenden Leben auf etwas zu lenken, das sie so nicht erwartet hatte. Noch nicht zumindest. Sie war zu langsam gewesen – oder er zu schnell. Sie war zu schwach geworden, den einfachen Alarmzauber zu überwinden, oder ‚etwas' in ihr, in ihrem Unterbewussten, hatte ihn nicht wirklich überlisten wollen.

Sei es wie es sei – Er war hier. Sie war hier – noch zumindest.  
Das war Inakzeptabel.  
So war das nicht vorgesehen – nicht geplant gewesen. Doch wann in den letzten Monaten hatten ihre Pläne schon funktioniert? Schon lange nicht mehr, musste sie sich eingestehen.

Schwach schlossen sich ihre Finger um das glatte Holz ihres zwischen den Falten des zerrissenen Kleides verborgenen Zauberstabs.

Sie musste es tun – ehe er begriff.  
Sie musste ihn zum handeln zwingen – ehe er verstand.

_Konzentriere dich!_, schalt sie sich selbst, _du hast es auch schon früher getan…_, versuchte sie sich klar zu machen,_‚doch nicht an ihm – niemals an ihm!_, wisperte eine kleine, hämische Stimme im hintersten Winkel ihres noch vorhandenen Denkens.

Sie war so müde – so unendlich müde. Warum konnte er nicht einfach später gekommen sein? Nur eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht nur Minuten … dann wäre es vorbei. Hätte sie es überstanden und wäre in dem Wissen gegangen, von einem Freund – oder dem was er dann noch gewesen wäre – gefunden geworden zu sein.

Doch so blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Er war früher als erwartet gekommen und zwang sie nun dazu, zu handeln. Ihn zu zwingen, was sie nicht geschafft hatte.

Ihre tauben Finger schlossen sich krampfartig um den Zauberstab, hoben ihn hoch, seltsamerweise mit ruhiger Hand, hielten ihn auf den in der Tür stehenden Mann gerichtet.

Ihre zersprungenen, zerbissenen Lippen teilten sich und sie sprach den Fluch aus, der ihn zum handeln zwingen würde, der ihn dazu veranlassen würde, sich zu verteidigen, wollte er überleben und sich nicht vor Schmerzen in den Wahnsinn winden: "Cru.."

Remus erahnte die Bewegungen des Körpers dieses Fremden. Spürte förmlich, das auf ihn ein Zauberstab gerichtet wurde und schon bei der ersten Silbe des Fluchs, der gegen ihn gerichtet werden sollte, der ihn zu einer noch größeren Hölle verdammt hätte, als es der Vollmond in einigen Tagen tun würde, hatte er sich entschieden. "Expelliarmus!", donnerte er, seinen Zauberstab auf die Person gerichtet in der Hoffnung, dass diese nicht in der Lage sein würde, zu schwach sein würde ihren Stab festzuhalten. Denn dass all das Blut hier von ihr stammte, daran bestand keinen Zweifel.

Sie war zu langsam – wieder einmal.  
Mit sich leicht weitenden Augen sah sie, kaum dass sie den zweiten der Unverzeihlichen fertig ausgesprochen hatte, wie er reagierte.  
Ein kleiner Teil in ihr war zufrieden – mit ihm – mit seiner schnellen und korrekten Handlungsweise.  
Der andere Teil, der weitaus größere, verfluchte ihn dafür.

Sie versuchte in festzuhalten – versuchte es wirklich. Doch war sie zu schwach – zu schwach, um es zu beenden und noch zu lebendig, wissend, dass es für sie zu spät war.

Er würde sie sehen – er würde erkennen – er würde begreifen – und hassen.

So wie auch sie gesehen, erkannt, begriffen und gehasst hatte – ja es immer noch tat.

Das konnte, das durfte sie nicht zulassen.

Eine letzte Möglichkeit, eine die alles in ihr das noch zu freundschaftlichen Empfindungen fähig war, laut aufschreien ließ.

Dennoch – es musste getan werden. Er musste _gezwungen _werden, es für sie zu beenden. Denn sie selbst war dazu nicht mehr in der Lage.

Die Hand, die den nun aus ihren Fingern gerissenen Zauberstab gehalten hatte, senkte sich erneut in die Falten ihres Kleides, oder dessen, was noch davon übrig war, suchte kurz, fand schließlich und schloss sich um den fein gearbeiteten Griff.

Schnell zog sie das kleine Messer hervor, nicht wirklich als Waffe geeignet, viel mehr um bestimmte Kräuter zu schneiden und Wurzeln zu ernten – dennoch, es war nicht die Größe der Klinge, die von Bedeutung war, sondern das Material, aus welcher sie bestand.

Ein leichtes silbernes Schimmern, ein letzter Rest von dem, was sie einst verbunden hatte, ließ ihre Hand zögern, dann warf sie das silberne Messer auf den Werwolf, der bereits ihren Zauberstab erobert hatte.

Remus spürte es, bevor er es gesehen hatte. Silber. Wer auch immer diese Gestalt war, wusste genau, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Verdammt genau. Silber. Auf lange Sicht ganz sicher tödlich sollte er auch nur einen Kratzer durch diese Waffe davon tragen. Und jetzt überließ er es seinem Instinkt zu handeln. Ein Zauber war gegen ein Wurfgeschoss wertlos und er nicht schnell und gut genug in Beschwörungen, um irgendetwas aus dem Nichts erscheinen zu lassen, das es hätte aufhalten können. Und er reagierte tatsächlich.

In einer fließenden Bewegung drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst aus der Wurfbahn hinaus weiter ins Bad rein, entging damit knapp dem kleinen Messer, das nach ihm geworfen worden war. Und weiter zögerte er nicht. Er hätte es eigentlich gleich tun sollen. Kaum dass er seinen Gegner wieder im Blickfeld hatte rief er: "Impedimenta!" Immerhin wollte er wissen, wer ihn da versuchte umzubringen. Und ein Schocker in dem Zustand, in dem sich der Gegner befand, könnte tödlich enden. Ein Lähmfluch dagegen war unbedenklich. Und Remus drängte sich die Frage auf, warum ausgerechnet jemand, der so schwer verletzt war, sich hier mit ihm anlegte. Das Ministerium war nicht so bescheuert. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie ihn für gefährlich hielten und Voldemort wusste auch genau, dass man ihn nicht mit einem einzelnen Todesser fangen konnte. Schon gar nicht mit einem verletzten.

Sie sah es – sah, dass sie versagt hatte, als er sich zur Seite und herum drehte und noch aus der Bewegung heraus, einen Fluch auf sie warf.

Einen Fluch, den sie, wäre sie bei Kräften, leicht hätte abblocken können – doch so wie sie jetzt war, in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich nun befand, war selbst ein einfacher Lähmzauber zu viel für sie und sie hatte dem nichts, überhaupt nichts, entgegenzusetzen.

Zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit erstarrt lag sie da – nur noch hoffend, dass sie genügend Zeit gewonnen hatte, um eine Heilung auf Muggelbasis zu verhindern. Denn da sie auf magischem Wege zumindest die nächsten sechs Stunden nicht geheilt werden konnte, dafür hatte sie mit einem kleinen Trank bereits zuvor gesorgt.

Hätte sie an eine höhere Macht geglaubt, dann hätte sie nun gewiss gebetet. So blieb ihr nur die Hoffnung, dass es bereits zu spät war – dass sie bereits gegangen war, ehe er _‚Es'_ entdeckte.

Der Fluch hatte getroffen und gewirkt. Für ihn bestand nun vorerst keine Gefahr mehr. Zumindest augenscheinlich. Doch war Remus Lupin ein viel zu vorsichtiger Mensch, um jetzt den Zauberstab wegzustecken. Deshalb behielt er ihn auch fest in der Hand, als er nun zu seinem Angreifer ging, instinktiv nach weiteren Waffen suchte, jedoch keine fand. Dann kniete er sich zu der Gestalt und murmelte "Lumos", um endlich zu erkennen, wer dort lag. Und als er es erkannte, hatte er das Gefühl sein Herz würde aussetzen. Vor ihm lag in einem zerschlissenen Kleid… Celine. Ihre sonst so schönen Haare waren verfilzt, das schöne Gesicht blass wie das einer Leiche.

Sie wollte ihre Augen schließen – wollte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, wenn er erkennen würde, wer da in seinem Badezimmer lag. Blutend und wund und ihm nach dem Leben trachtend.

Doch sie konnte es nicht – war der auf sie geworfene Fluch doch so lange aktiv, bis er sich dazu entschloss, ihn von ihr zu nehmen.

Weiter spürte sie ihr Blut fließen – aus sich heraus – in pulsartigen Intervallen. Abermals griff tiefe Müdigkeit, die immer vorhanden, nur von dem kurzfristig durch ihre Adern laufendem Adrenalin ersetzt worden war.

So war es nur ihr Blick, der langsam glasiger, entrückter wurde und ihren Zustand weiter verrieten. Nicht einmal die Augen konnte sie schließen, um nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Nichts und Niemanden mehr – doch schien ihr diese letzte Gnade nicht vergönnt zu sein.

"Celine", flüsterte Remus heiser und entsetzt von dem, was er sah. Sein Blick wanderte über die schmutzigen Kleider und blieb auf ihrem linken Arm liegen. Das, was er dort sah, ließ ihn Würgen. Blut. Blut das langsam aus einem Riss quoll, der sich über den ganzen Unterarm zog, teilweise wohl bis auf die Knochen ging. Für einen Moment sah er noch mal in das Gesicht der Frau, die ihm eine gute Freundin geworden war, ehe er aufsprang und alles, was er an Verbandszeug finden konnte, aus dem Schrank über dem Waschbecken riss. Die Panik um Celine, die Angst, dass sie wegen dem hohen Blutverlust sterben würde, ließ ihn nicht los. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Er konnte sie nicht verlieren. Das wäre noch unerträglicher, als mit dem Wissen leben zu müssen, dass sie einfach nur vermisst war. Straff, aber nicht zu fest, legte er ihr einen Druckverband an. Es war schon gut, wenn man Lily hier und da mal genauer auf die Finger sah und auch zuhörte, wenn sie einem erklärte, warum sie etwas tat.

Sicher hatte sie ihm auch die Heilzauber erklärt, mit denen sie seine Wunden immer versorgte. Doch zu denen fühlte er sich nicht im Stande. Dazu brauchte man Konzentration. Konzentration, die er jetzt nicht aufbringen konnte. Aber Celine brauchte Hilfe. Professionelle Hilfe.

Nur… einen Heiler rufen konnte er nicht. Ihm würde keiner glauben, dass er das hier nicht getan hatte und wenn er einen Krankenwagen rief, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der ewig brauchen würde, bis er hier war, hatte er damit die Muggelpolizei am Hals.

Mit einem Blick, der immer leerer wurde, war sie dazu gezwungen zu beobachten. Zu beobachten, wie er sich sorgte, wie er nach etwas suchte, es wohl auch fand und wohl die richtigen Schlüsse ziehend, statt mit Magie, oder einem Heiltrank, einen einfachen, aber zu ihrem Leidwesen die Blutung zwar nicht stoppenden, aber zumindest verlangsamenden Verband anlegte.

_Wieso quälst du mich so?_, schrie sie ihn in Gedanken an.

Legte all ihren schwindenden Willen in ihren Blick, in das Bitten, sie doch einfach nur gehen zu lassen. Sie ihrem selbst gewählten Schicksal zu überlassen und sich nicht weiter einzumischen.

Remus' Herz hämmerte heftig gegen seine Brust. Er sah sehr wohl den Blick, den die Frau ihm zuwarf. Diese Verzweifelung, das Flehen in ihren Augen, sie gehen zu lassen. Und der Schatten, der allgegenwärtig war und den sie vor Fremden so gut verbarg, war größer geworden. Größer und dunkler. Celine musste einiges durchgemacht haben in den letzten drei Monaten. Und das hier schien so was wie ein Schlussstrich gewesen zu sein. Doch er würde nicht aufgeben. Er würde kämpfen. Er kämpfte schon sein Leben lang um seine eigene Existenz und er war auch bereit, für die seiner Freunde zu kämpfen.

"Ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht sterben lassen, Celine. Niemals. Und du hast verdammt noch mal auch nicht aufzugeben. Hörst du? Egal, was passiert ist, du wirst damit fertig werden. Wir werden damit fertig werden. Ich werde dir helfen. Wir sind doch Freunde.", sagte er fest, aber dennoch unfähig seine eigene Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, während er noch eine zweite Schicht der Verbände um ihren Arm wickelte, der nun die Blutung eindämmen sollte.

Dann hob er vorsichtig ihren Körper hoch und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren. Er hatte nur eine Wahl. Es gab nur eine einzige Person, an die er sich jetzt wenden konnte. Lily. Sie war die einzige, die wusste, dass er harmlos war, dass er nie einen Menschen mutwillig verletzen würde. Und er vertraute ihr. Er würde ihr sein Leben in die Hände legen.

Er hörte sie nicht. Er wollte sie nicht hören – auch wenn sie wusste, dass die Bitte, die Verzweiflung, die sie in ihren Blick gelegt hatte, ihn erreicht hatte.

Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen. Nicht so – nicht, wo er noch nicht _‚davon'_ wusste. Davon, was sie getan hatte. Was sie hatte tun müssen.

So blieb ihr nichts – nichts außer weiter zu hoffen, dass die Hilfe, welche er offenbar suchte, nicht anzutreffen war, oder noch besser, nicht zu helfen wusste.

Ohne zu zögern, betrat Remus das etwas abgelegene Grundstück nahe Goderic's Hollow. James hatte das alte verkommene Landhäuschen im vergangenen Jahr gekauft und sie alle hatten es gemeinsam renoviert. Mit ein wenig Magie selbstverständlich. Lily hatte zwar erst resolut darauf bestanden, es ohne zu machen, aber nachdem sie sich dann eine Woche lang mit angesehen hatte, wie ungeschickt James und Sirius darin waren, auch nur eine Tapete an die Wand zu bringen oder streichen ohne selbst dabei mehr Farbe abzubekommen als die Zimmerdecke, hatte sie aufgegeben und aus reiner Verzweiflung selbst den Zauberstab gezogen.

Und jetzt stand er hier. In nahezu völliger Dunkelheit. Er sah das im Wohnzimmer noch Licht brannte. Muggellampen. Das Haus hatte sowohl Strom als auch Gasanschluss und James hatte Lily zu Liebe auf die für ihn eigentlich bekanntere und normalere Beleuchtung durch Öllampen verzichtet. Dafür hatte er sich im Keller einen Fluchtrainingsraum einrichten dürfen.

Remus verlor keine Zeit in der Betrachtung des aus roten Ziegelsteinen bestehenden Hauses, obwohl es unter dem Licht des fast vollen Mondes ein sehr idyllischer Anblick war. Die Nachbarn waren alle weit entfernt, vor dem Haus befand sich ein, von Lily in Handarbeit liebevoll gepflegter Garten mit Blumen und Sträuchern. Der Mond tauchte grade hinter dem, in schwarz eingedecktem Dach auf.

In Ermangelung freier Hände stieß er heftig mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und es dauerte keine Minute, bis die Stimme einer Frau frage: "Wer ist da?" In solchen Momenten hasste Remus diesen dämlichen Code, den Lily sich hatte einfallen lassen. "Der Böse Wolf braucht Hilfe. Der Jäger will ihn töten", knurrte er, da ihm grade nichts besseren einfiel. Sofort wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Lily sah ihn besorgt an, ebenso James der mit gezogenem Stab hinter ihr stand.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wo er Hilfe suchen würde, auch wenn sie es sich eigentlich hätte denken können sollen. Doch waren ihre Gedanken schon lange nicht mehr so klar und zielgerichtet, wie zu einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Leben, das sie gehabt hatte. So erkannte sie erst, bei wem sie sich befand, als es schon längst zu spät war.

Sie hatte geglaubt, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden.  
Sie hatte sich getäuscht.

Hätte sie schreien können, so hätte sie es jetzt getan. So blieb ihr nur der Ausdruck absoluten Entsetzens, der in ihrem immer noch geöffneten Augen lag.

"Großer Gott", flüsterte Lily Evans, ehe sie den besten Freund ihres zukünftigen Mannes ins Haus zog, als sie sah, was oder besser wen er dort auf dem Arm trug. Celine Dumont. Und sie sah furchtbar aus. Lily kannte die junge Frau zwar nur vom Sehen Mungos her und wusste auch, dass sie im Orden war, aber viel miteinander gesprochen hatten sie noch nicht, da sie auf verschiedenen Stationen arbeiteten und sich meist nur in der Pause sahen. Ohne zu zögern, schob Lily den Mann ins Wohnzimmer und bedeutete ihm, seine Last auf das Sofa zu legen.

"Verdammte Scheiße, Moony. Was ist passiert?", fragte James Potter entsetzt bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Zuerst hatte er noch gedacht, Remus' Code sei gleichzeitig die Warnung, dass er in Schwierigkeiten war und ihm ein Werwolfsjäger auf den Fersen war. Doch mit Celine hatte er nicht gerechnet. Niemals. Immerhin galt sie als vermisst und sie hatten doch grade heute erst beschlossen, die direkte Suche einzustellen. Und nun war sie hier. Schwer verletzt wie man durch all das Blut auch nur mit der beschränkten Heilerausbildung eines Auroren feststellen konnte. Und eben dieses ganze Blut machte James ernsthaft Sorgen.

Sicher wusste er, dass sein Freund keiner Fliege was zu leide tat, solang er die Kontrolle über sein Handeln hatte und für das, was außerhalb dieser Kontrolle lag, machte er sich trotzdem verantwortlich. Egal, ob es nun ein Biss war oder nur ein paar Kratzer, die er seinen Freunden bei ihren nächtlichen Vollmondausflügen im Verbotenen Wald zugefügt hatte. James kümmerten die feinen Narben nicht. Es war ihm egal. Er war sich schon immer bewusst gewesen, was es hieß, mit einem Werwolf zu spielen. Aber dass auch Remus voller Blut war, irritierte ihn.

Remus legte Celine behutsam auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer ab, zu dem Lily ihn gezogen hatte, und sah dann seine Freunde an. "Ich hab sie so in meiner Wohnung im Bad gefunden. Überall war Blut… jemand war eingebrochen… ihr Arm… ein langer Riss. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als es zu verbinden.", flüsterte Remus leise und völlig fertig mit der Welt. Hier, im Kreise seiner Freunde und mit der Gewissheit, Hilfe zu haben, fiel seine gesamte Anspannung von ihm ab. Es war, als hätte irgendwer mit einem mal das gesamte Adrenalin, das bis vor zwei Minuten noch durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde, neutralisiert.

"Warum hast du sie mit dem Lähmfluch belegt?", fragte Lily besorgt, die die junge Frau jetzt genauestens untersuchte. Sie hatte etliche gebrochene Rippen, Blutergüsse am ganzen Körper und Narben verschiedenster Schwarzer Flüche und auch dem Cruciatus war sie einige Male unterworfen worden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem lebensbedrohlich hohen Blutverlust.

Remus sah Lily verstört an und sagte dann tonlos. "Sie wollte mich umbringen." Sein Kopf fühlte sich, während er dies sagte an, als versank alles um ihn im Nebel. Nur eines blieb. Das Bild von Celine wie sie das Silbermesser nach ihm warf. Das war eindeutig ein Mordversuch gewesen. Den Cruciatus hätte man als Notwehr abgetan. Aber kein Auror warf mit Messern aus Silber um sich, wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er damit anrichten konnte.

James spürte, dass sein Freund am Ende seiner Kräfte war. Er wusste, dass Celine und er sich mochten. Er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, dass es Celine war, die Remus in den Orden einführte, weil er gespürt hatte, dass die junge Frau Remus nicht ablehnen würde für das, was er war. Sie würde es akzeptieren. Und vielleicht auch weil er gehofft hatte, dass aus ihnen beiden etwas wurde, denn James wusste, dass Remus sich durch sein kleines pelziges Problem nur selten traute Frauen anzusprechen oder gar eine Beziehung einzugehen. Selbstschutz.  
"Komm, Moony. Ich mach uns einen Tee.", sagte er und zog seinen Freund mit in die Küche, weg von seiner Geliebten, von der er wusste, sie würde allein mit Celine fertig werden.

Lily sah den beiden noch kurz nach. Auch sie hatte erkannt, dass Remus kurz vor einem totalen Zusammenbruch stand. Remus und Celine mussten sich sehr nahe stehen, wenn er sich so um sie sorgte. Sie erinnerte sich nur gut daran, wie besorgt Remus um James gewesen waren, als dieser in einem Kampf schwer verletzt worden war. Aber nicht nur Remus. Auch Sirius. Alle vier Rumtreiber waren wie Brüder füreinander. Und sie wusste auch, wenn sie einen heiratete, sie würde im Grunde alle vier heiraten. Einen allein gab es nicht und wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie es auch nicht. James seine Freundschaft zu verbieten war, als wenn man einem Vampir ein Glas Blut vor die Nase setzte, ihn aber nicht nah genug ran ließ, um zu trinken. Es wäre Mord. Seelischer Mord. "So, meine Liebe. Ich werde jetzt diesen Fluch aufheben.", sagte sie dann, sich wieder auf Celine und die Aufgabe konzentrierend, Remus davor zu bewahren, eine gute Freundin zu verlieren. "Aber wenn du auch nur versuchst, dich zu wehren, belege ich dich selbst damit. Mir wäre es aber lieber, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten würden."

Celine schwieg – konnte nichts antworten – nicht einmal blinzeln.

Sollte sie die Chance, die sich ihr bot, nutzen und es erneut versuchen? Hatte sie denn überhaupt noch eine Wahlmöglichkeit?

Nein – in dem Zustand, in dem sie sich befand, wohl kaum.

Remus war aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Sie hoffte, dass es dabei blieb, denn so war die Chance, dass ‚es' nicht entdeckt wurde, mehr als gut. Denn sie zweifelte daran, zu Recht wie sie sich absolut sicher war, dass Lily oder James es erkennen würden. Selbst wenn der Arm nicht so gründlich verletzt worden wäre, würde es diesen Beiden gewiss nicht auffallen.

Der Einzige, der dies innerhalb des Ordens möglicherweise könnte, wäre Remus Lupin. Der Mann, auf den sie ihre Hoffnungen gesetzt hatte – dass er sie von der Last, die sie trug, dem Schwur, den sie geleistet hatte, befreien konnte. Doch hatte er es nicht getan – hatte ihre Hoffnung zerstört und sie am Leben gelassen.

Teilnahmslos beobachtete sie Lily. Wie diese ihren Zauberstab zog und auf sie richtete. Nein – sie würde sich nicht widersetzten. Nicht jetzt, wo sie eh keine Chance auf Erfolg hatte.

Doch vielleicht würde das, was ihr angetan wurde und was sie sich selbst noch zusätzlich angetan hatte, ja dennoch genügen.

Lily verschwand schnell in den Keller des Hauses, wo sie einige Heiltränke gelagert hatte. Für den Orden und auch für Remus, damit sie ihm nach einer Vollmondnacht helfen konnte. Ja. Sie wusste, was der Freund ihres Mannes war und war schockiert darüber, dass sie das nie bemerkt hatte. Immerhin hatte sie sieben Jahre lang mit ihm zusammengelebt, irgendwie zumindest. Nie war ihr aufgefallen, dass er immer an Vollmond verschwand, oder dass seine Ausreden Lügen waren. Erst als James sie in dieses kleine Geheimnis eingeweiht hatte und auch in das Geheimnis was ihr Mann, Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew für Remus getan hatten.

Remus hatte sich danach eine ganze Zeit von ihr fern gehalten und kaum mit ihr gesprochen, bis ihr der Kragen geplatzt war und sie ihm die Meinung gesagt hatte. Aber nicht im negativen Sinn. Sie hatte ihm unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass sie ihn nicht verabscheute, fürchtete oder sonst irgendwie abstoßend fand. Er war ein hilfsbereiter, zuvorkommender und liebenswerter Mann auf den Verlass war. Und sie würde eher den Teufel heiraten, als ihn zu verabscheuen. Remus hatte zwar noch etwas gebraucht, sich daran zu gewöhnen, aber mittlerweile waren sie genau so gute Freunde, wie ihr Mann und der Werwolf auch.

Zurück zu Celine mit einem Arm voller Tränke, Pasten und Verbänden hob sie den Fluch auf und machte sich daran, die junge Frau aus den Kleidern zu schälen. Ihr war bei der Untersuchung nicht entgangen, dass sich die Todesser auch an ihr vergriffen haben mussten. Ein Punkt mehr, warum sie erleichtert war, dass Remus und James den Raum verlassen hatten. So war das für Celine weitaus angenehmer. Vorsichtig entfernte Lily dann den Verband, den Remus ihr sorgfältig angelegt hatte. _Wenn er etwas macht dann richtig., _schmunzelte sie leicht. "Es würde helfen, wenn du mir sagst, was passiert ist, Celine.", bat Lily leise, noch nicht das wahre Ausmaß der Verletzung entdeckend.

Sie schwieg.

Presste fest ihre Lippen zusammen, um auch wirklich nichts zu sagen, was sie hinterher vielleicht, oder nein, wohl eher ganz sicher, bedauert hätte. In mehrfacher Weise. Da war sie sich sicher.

Mit starr geradeaus gerichtetem Blick ließ sie zu, was Lily Evans auch immer machte. Eine Frau, die sie schon lange ob ihrer Fähigkeiten zu schätzen gelernt hatte und die der Orden, so war sie früher davon überzeugt, viel zu wenig beachtete. Fähigkeiten, die sie ihr nun am liebsten wieder abgesprochen hätte.

Teilnahmslos ließ sie die Blicke der anderen Frau über sich ergehen. Sie würde sich nicht wehren, nicht mehr. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Doch helfen würde sie ihr gewiss auch nicht.

Lily seufzte lautlos. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Einen Blick, der deutlich zeigte, dass kein Wort aus Celine herauszubekommen sein würde. Sie würde nicht helfen, nicht sagen, was die Todesser, oder wer auch immer sonst, mit ihr gemacht hatten. Oft hatte sie diesen Blick schon bei Patienten gesehen, die sichtlich gefoltert worden waren, sich aber viel zu sehr fürchteten, ihre Peiniger anzuzeigen, aus Angst noch mehr Probleme zu bekommen, noch mehr Ärger. Und… wahrscheinlich waren die Hälfte dieser Patienten auch selbst Todesser, die ihre Aufgabe nicht erfüllt hatten. Und auch wenn Lily diese Bastarde hasste, gegen die ihr Verlobter als Auror und auch im Orden kämpfte, im Krankenhaus zählte das nicht. Sie hatte einen Eid geleistet. Sie würde jedem helfen, der dort zu ihr kam und darum bat. Ohne an Gesinnung oder Rasse zu denken. Man konnte es mit dem Eid der Muggelmediziner vergleichen, wenn auch hier in der magischen Welt eine Missachtung dieses Eides garantiert nicht unentdeckt bleiben würde, war ihr Eid doch mit Magie untermauert.

Lily stockte der Atem, als sie nun das Ausmaß der Wunde erkannte von der Remus gesprochen hatte. Sie war tief. Sehr tief. Sehnen waren mit Sicherheit verletzt, doch die größten Blutgefäße waren knapp verfehlt worden. Sonst wäre sie wohl auch schon tot gewesen. Aber auch so war diese Verletzung schwer genug und Lily nicht im Stande zu sagen, ob Celine das überleben würde und wenn ja, wie weit es ihr Leben beeinträchtigen würde. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte: "Mederi." Doch nichts tat sich. "Seltsam", meinte Lily und runzelte kurz die Stirn.

Ein kleines Lächeln, nur kurz, aber zufrieden, huschte über Celines Gesicht, ehe sie sich beherrschen konnte und ihren Blick wieder ins Leere gleiten ließ. Es hatte also funktioniert. Der Trank wirkte tatsächlich. Er hatte es ihr gesagt. Doch hatte sie es nicht geglaubt. Nicht wirklich zumindest – bis jetzt.

Lily war in diesem Moment wirklich ratlos. Hier stimmte etwas nicht. Ganz und gar stimmte hier etwas nicht. So was war unmöglich. Doch als auch nach dem zweiten mal der Zauber absolut keine Wirkung zeigte, war sie sich zumindest sicher, dass es nicht an ihr lag. Irgendwas anderes verhinderte, dass die Wunde sich schloss. Doch der Bannzauber- Aufspürzauber brachte keine Ergebnisse. Celine stand also unter keinem Zauber. Nichts zu finden. Rein gar nichts.

Die einzige andere Möglichkeit, die blieb, war ein Trank. Aber keiner der Tränke, der ihr bekannt war, hatte so eine Wirkung. Lily sah Celine einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. "Sagst du mir, was du genommen hast? Sonst wird es schwer, dir zu helfen. Oder zumindest wie lang es noch wirkt?"

Zuerst überlegte Celine ihren Kopf zu schütteln, entschied sich dann jedoch dafür, der Medi Hexe nicht einmal soweit entgegen zu kommen. Nein. Sie würde ihr gewiss nicht auch noch helfen, ihr Leben zu retten. Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, es nur hie und da leicht unter den Schmerzen verziehend, blickte sie starr weiter geradeaus.

_Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen?, _schoss es Lily durch den Kopf, den Blick, den Celine ins Nirwana gerichtet hatte, bemerkend.

---

Remus folgte seinem Freund, ohne wirklich zu wissen wohin. _Warum wollte Celine mich umbringen? Ich hab ihr doch nie etwas getan und sie weiß doch, dass ich ihr nie etwas antun würde. Ich würde eher sterben als ihr, als einem meiner Freunde etwas anzutun. _Remus verstand einfach nicht, was in der jungen Frau vor sich ging. Was das zu bedeuten hatte.

James schob den anderen zum Tisch in der Küche und drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Er wusste, dass Remus Lupin eine sehr sensible Seele war, kein Wunder wenn man bedachte, was er war und wie Seinesgleichen und auch er von der Welt behandelt wurde. Sicher, viele Werwölfe trieb es in Voldemorts Arme, aber für Remus würde er seine Hand ins Feuer legen. Niemals würde der überlaufen, zu einem Feind werden.

Ohne den Mann aus den Augen zu lassen, zauberte James etwas Tee herbei. Zwar schmeckte der nicht ganz so gut, wie frisch zubereiteter, aber er würde im Moment seinen Zweck, Remus Nerven etwas zu beruhigen, erfüllen. "Erzähl mir bitte, was passiert ist. Vielleicht kommen wir so dahinter, was los ist.", bat der älteste der Rumtreiber und drückte Remus einen Becher in die Hand.

Dieser sah kurz zu seinem Freund auf, ohne dass sein Blick sich wirklich fokussierte und richtete ihn dann wieder auf den goldgelben Inhalt in dem Becher, den er in den Händen hielt. Sicher hatte er James verstanden. Jedes Wort hatte er gehört und die dazu passenden Bilder tauchten aus seinem Geist auf, als würde es gerade wieder, in diesem Moment, geschehen. Aber er war nicht im Stande, es in Worte zu fassen. Sein Mund wollte ihm nicht gehorchen, wollte kein Wort hinaus lassen.

James beobachtete seinen Freund. Der sichtlich unter Schock stand. Was auch kein Wunder war. Ein Mordversuch in den eigenen vier Wänden von einem Menschen, dem man vertraute, war ein ziemlicher Hammer. Remus schlief besser ein paar Stunden. "Warte hier, Moony. Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte er zu seinem Freund und eilte ins Wohnzimmer zu seiner Verlobten, um sie um einen Trank für Remus zu bitten, damit der auch wirklich zur Ruhe kam. Und dann würde er Albus bescheid geben.

"Das sieht aber böse aus", stellte er fest, als er leise ins Wohnzimmer getreten war und nun die Wunde auf dem Arm von Celine sah. _Wie sieht wohl Remus' Wohnung aus? Am besten ich treffe mich mit Albus gleich dort. Dann kann ich da aufräumen, ehe es jemand mitbekommt., _beschloss der Auror, wandte sich aber zunächst an seine Frau.

Lily hatte nicht die Zeit, sich nach James umzusehen. Sie zauberte Celine eine Decke über und probierte dann eine Reihe anderer Zauber aus, um die Blutung zu lindern. Einige davon wirkten zu ihrer Erleichterung, wenn auch nur minimal.

"Hast du hier irgendwo einen Beruhigungstrank? Moony ist vollkommen fertig. Schock. Ich würde ihn gern ins Bett packen, ehe er uns hier noch ganz zusammenklappt. Das dürfte ihm vor dem Vollmond ganz und gar nicht bekommen.", bat er leise.

Lily nickte nur. Sie hatte so was schon vermutet. "Das Blaue auf dem Tisch. Aber nur einen Löffel voll. Und bring ihn danach gleich ins Gästezimmer, das wird ihn nämlich bis Morgen umhauen.", erklärte sie.

James nahm den Trank, den die Heilerin gemeint hatte, und ging damit zurück in die Küche. Remus hatte sich tatsächlich kein Stück bewegt, nicht mal etwas getrunken. Deutliche Anzeichen für einen Schock. "Komm mit, Moony. Wir gehen mal nach oben.", sagte James leise und führte den anderen nach oben ins Gästezimmer.

Remus hörte zwar, wie James etwas zu ihm sagte, verstand es aber nicht. Die Worte hatten für ihn einfach keine Bedeutung mehr. In seinem Kopf existierte nur noch eine Frage. _Wieso will Celine mich umbringen?_ Er bemerkte auch nicht, wie er auf die Beine gezogen wurde, oder wohin man ihn führte. Erst als ihm etwas bitter schmeckendes in den Mund geschoben wurde und er reflexartig schluckte, kam er wieder etwas zu sich. Aber nur kurz. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, bis er erneut in einem Nebel gefangen wurde. Einem Nebel, der diesmal alles verdeckte. Nur am Rande bekam er noch mit, was James sagte.

Es erschreckte den Auroren ein wenig, dass sein Freund sich so willenlos führen ließ. Es machte ihm Sorgen. Ernsthaft Sorgen. Aber er hoffte, dass es nach einer Nacht Schlaf besser sein würde. Also schob er Remus aufs Bett, erst jetzt wirklich realisierend, dass es Sachen von Sirius waren, die sein Freund trug, und flößte ihm etwas von dem Trank ein.  
"Schlaf eine Weile. Der Trank wird dir dabei helfen. Und Morgen sieht die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus.", sagte James und beobachtete, wie sich Remus' Blick für einige Sekunden klärte, ehe ihm die Augen zufielen.

Der Rumtreiber wartete noch einen Moment, ehe er wieder nach unten und in sein Büro ging.

---

Als James gegangen war, wandte Lily sich dann an Celine. "Bist du nun zufrieden? Remus ist am Boden wegen dir und dem, was du gemacht hast. Hast du denn wirklich keine Ahnung, was du ihm bedeutest?", fragte Lily.

Den ersten Instinkt, als Celine die Stimme von James Potter hörte, war _‚Flucht'_ , doch gelang es ihr erfolgreich, ihn zu bekämpfen und wieder in die Ecke zurückzudrängen, aus der er gekommen war. Sie konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sie sich tiefer in die Couch, auf welcher sie lag, hinein sinken ließ.

So bekam Celine von dem Gespräch zwischen den Beiden kaum etwas mit, erst als Lily sie anfuhr, änderte sich das. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen, als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn auch wirklich hätte töten können. Doch hatte er ihr keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sah er das denn nicht?

Wieder stieg Verzweiflung in ihr auf und war auch in ihren stark geweiteten Augen zu sehen.

Lily entging die Reaktion keinesfalls. Celine hatte sie deutlich verstanden nur dieser Ausdruck. Verzweiflung? Hatte sie etwa Angst, dass Remus ihr nicht verzeihen würde, was sie getan hatte? "Also wenn ich eines über Remus weiß, dann dass er ein großes Herz hat. Und ich bin mir sicher, wenn du es ihm erklärst, wird er dich verstehen. Er ist sehr viel toleranter als so manch anderer." Es war ein Versuch. Ein Versuch, Celine aus der Reserve zu locken. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch sagen, was für einen Trank sie genommen hatte, oder zumindest etwas, das Lily einen Hinweis darauf geben konnte, welchen Trank man ihr eingeflösst hatte. Denn es bestand ja auch noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie gezwungen worden war, ihn zu nehmen.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie, wie James Remus nach oben brachte, und während sie Celine erst mal wieder einen neuen Verband anlegte, der die Blutung noch weiter abdämpfen sollte, registrierte sie auch, dass er anschließend in sein Büro ging. Er würde wahrscheinlich dem Ordensleiter Bescheid sagen.

Dann nahm Lily einige Tränke vom Tisch. Hauptsächlich einen Bluterneuerungstrank. Sie musste irgendwas gegen den Blutverlust tun. Unbedingt. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser Trank half. Gefährlich konnte er nicht werden. Er regte lediglich die Bildung neuer roter Blutköperchen an und unterstütze den Körper dabei. Einen Schlaf- oder Beruhigungstrank, würde Celine aber nicht bekommen. Ihr Körper war zu schwach, um damit fertig zu werden.  
"Hier. Trink das. Ein Bluterneuerungstrank. Warum, muss ich dir ja sicher nicht erklären, oder?"

Ihren Blick wieder ins Nichts richtend, versuchte sie nicht zuzuhören. Sie wollte nicht – wollte nicht diese Sorge in der Stimme der anderen Frau hören. Wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, auf dass man sie das beenden ließ, was sie bis jetzt immer noch nicht erreicht hatte.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten jedoch immer wieder zurück zu Remus. Über das was James und auch Lily über ihn gesagt hatten. Das es ihm nicht gut ging. Das er kurz vorm Zusammenbruch stünde.

Was wenn es ihm _tatsächlich_ so schlecht ging, wie die Beiden meinten?

Was – wenn es ihm sogar _noch schlechter_ ging? Was wenn sie ihn _doch_ getroffen hatte? Sie war sich zwar sicher gewesen, dass er ausweichen würde, aber so langsam begann sie an dem zu zweifeln, was sie gesehen zu haben glaubte.

Was wenn sie ihn _verletzt_ hatte?

Sie spürte, wie ihr alle noch verbliebene Farbe auf einen Schlag entwich. Wie sich ihre Augen unnatürlich weiteten und sie die, mit einer Phiole vor ihr stehende Medi Hexe verständnislos anstarrte. _Was hatte diese eben gesagt?_, fragte sie sich. Doch spielte es nicht wirklich eine Rolle.

Sie musste es wissen. Musste wissen, ob Remus unverletzt war. Der Teil ihres Verstandes, der ihr sagte, dass sie kaum selbst laufen konnte und dem Tod näher war, als dem Leben, hatte sich in den letzten Momenten einfach verabschiedet.

Mit einer Bewegung, die jeden anderen vor Schmerz laut hätte aufschreien lassen, ihr jedoch dank ihres Aurorentrainings und der Erfahrungen der letzten Monate nicht mehr als ein etwas zu laut geratenes Stöhnen, gepaart mit einem hastigen, zischenden Einatmen entlockte, kämpfte die junge Frau gegen den Schmerz, gegen die Übelkeit und den sie ergreifen wollenden Schwindel an.

_Hoch jetzt!_, trieb sie sich selbst an, im nächsten Moment das Training und die schiere Automatisierung preisend, welche sie in den drei Jahren härtester Ausbildung genossen hatte, als sie spürte, wie ihr Körper sich verselbstständigte, nach vorne und leicht zur Seite kippte, aber am Ende dennoch stand. Irgendwie – aber sie stand.

Doch würde sie nicht lange stehen bleiben – sie würde fallen – und wenn sie schon fiel, konnte sie dies auch gleich in einen ihr eher nützlichen Bewegungsablauf umwandeln, als es ein bloßes Zusammenklappen gewesen wäre.

So tat sie den ersten Schritt.

Lily beobachtete mit Staunen, aber auch größer werdendem Entsetzen wie Celine aufstand. Sie erhob sich tatsächlich. Sichtlich unter Schmerzen, aber sie stand auf. Nicht das Lily Evans nicht wusste, was ein Auror, der Celine nun mal von der Ausbildung her gewesen war, alles ertragen musste. Hatte ihr James das doch auch durchmachen müssen und auch ihn hatte sie schon ans Bett fesseln müssen, damit er nicht, obwohl schwer verletzt, in den Kampf zog.

Celine aber schien sich doch selbst überschätzt zu haben, denn ihre Knie gaben schon bei dem ersten Schritt nach und Lily konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig zupacken, um ein zu Boden gehen der jungen Frau zu verhindern. "Was auch immer du vorhast, es kann warten.", wies sie die Frau an, drückte sie ins Sofa, und ehe Celine widersprach, flößte Lily ihr auch den Trank ein. Das war so die beste Gelegenheit, um nicht gemein werden zu müssen. Die junge Frau, die so viel erlebt hatte, mit einem Zauber dazu zwingen zu müssen.

Sich gegen das wieder zurück gedrückt werden wehrend, versuchte sie erneut aufzustehen, doch ehe sie auch nur mehr als ihren Oberkörper wieder aufgerichtet hatte und sie ihr Schweigen das erste Mal brechen wollte, wurde ihr – kaum dass sie den Mund geöffnet hatte – auch schon ein Trank eingeflößt.

Ein ihr Tränen in die Augen treibendes Husten nur mühsam unterdrückend, schluckte sie die Flüssigkeit herunter, wohl wissend, dass Lily Evans sie sonst niemals in Ruhe lassen würde und startete anschließend einen weiteren Versuch.

Sie musste zu Remus – musste sichergehen! Verzweifelt gegen die Schmerzen anatmend, kämpfte sie sich erneut hoch. Diesmal würde sie sich nicht erneut zurückdrängen lassen. Nicht ehe sie wusste, ob sie den Werwolf nicht doch getroffen und damit zum Tode verdammt hatte.

Lily baute sich vor die wieder aufstehende Celine auf. "Sag mir zumindest, was du vorhast. Vielleicht lass ich dich dann ja, wenn auch wieder besseren Wissens gehen." Absichtlich hatte sie ihrer Stimme einen strengen Ton verliehen. Widerspenstige Patienten bedurften nun mal harter Maßnahmen. Aber Lily war auch nicht dumm. Celine schien irgendetwas für wichtiger zu befinden als ihre Genesung und vielleicht half das ja auch zu verstehen, was los war und wie sie der Frau helfen konnte Denn eine Blutanalyse würde Stunden dauern.

Sie wollte ihren Kopf schütteln, hielt dann jedoch sofort in der Bewegung inne und zwang sich dazu, wenigstens einigermaßen ruhig zu atmen. Auch wenn es ihr nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

Was sollte sie, was konnte sie überhaupt tun? Sie wusste ja nicht einmal genau, wo im Haus sich Remus befand. Und wenn sie ihn verletzt hatte, dann konnte Lily ihm so oder so besser helfen, als sie selbst es jemals könnte.

So stieß sie zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen und gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfend schließlich hervor: "Remus… Silber… verletzt…"

Als hätten ihr diese Worte alle Kraft geraubt, spürte sie nicht einmal mehr, wie sie anschließend einfach in sich zusammenfiel.

Lily reagierte sofort und überprüfte Celines Vitalfunktionen. Aber alles war normal. Ihr Herz schlug langsam aber stetig und auch kräftig, ihre Atmung war zwar flach aber ruhig. Mit zwei gekonnten Zaubersprüchen lag die Frau wieder auf dem Sofa unter der Decke und war mit einem Überwachungszauber versehen, der es Lily erlaubte, die Patientin aus den Augen zu lassen. Denn das musste sie jetzt tun. Wenn Celine Remus wirklich verletzt hatte, noch dazu mit Silber, war er in Lebensgefahr.

Deswegen eilte sie auch erst in den Keller und schnappte sich das Fläschchen mit dem Silber Neutralisierungstrank. Der wirkte zwar nur bei kleineren Wunden und Vergiftungen, aber viel mehr konnte es nicht sein, sonst wäre Remus schon vorher umgekippt, oder hätte es gar nicht mehr bis hier her geschafft.

Leise betrat sie das Zimmer, in dem ihr Mann seinen Freund untergebracht hatte und stellte das Fläschchen auf den Nachttisch. Sie brauchte Remus nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er tatsächlich verletzt war. Er war leichenblass, atmete nur stoßweise und seine Stirn war schweißnass. Er hatte ganz sicher eine Verletzung durch Silber davon getragen.

Die Ursache des Übels war schnell gefunden. Es sah aus wie eine Brandwunde, die aber im Gegensatz zu echten Brandwunden, langsam und stetig größer wurde. Ursprünglich war wohl nur eine kleine Berührung gewesen, mittlerweile war sie aber so groß wie eine Galeone.

"Ach, Moony", seufzte Lily und zog den jungen Mann, der völlig durchgeschwitzt war, ein Stück im Bett hoch, um ihm dann etwas von dem Trank einzuflößen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung reagierte der Schluckreflex noch. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. _Gut, dass er schläft. Die Schmerzen würden ihn wohl sonst wahnsinnig machen_, dachte sie und tropfte dann etwas von dem Neutralisierungstrank auf ein Tuch, um es auf die Wunde zu drücken. Es würde das Silber heraussaugen und mit ein wenig Glück war er Morgen schon wieder einigermaßen auf den Beinen.

Dann legte sie ihm einen Verband um die verletzte Hand, darunter eine Kompresse, die das Silber in sich aufnehmen würde und verhinderte, dass es zurück in die Wunde floss. Anschließend untersuchte sie ihn noch mal gründlich.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Remus, wenn es irgendwie ging, Heiler mied. Er hasste die Blicke, die sie ihm schenkten. Dieses in seinen Augen gespielte Mitleid und die geheuchelte Fürsorge. Und vor ihr schämte Remus sich einfach. Schämte sich seiner Narben, die er sich selbst beibrachte, wenn man ihn in irgendeine Zelle einsperrte, um Andere zu schützen. Und Lily hatte ehrliches Mitleid mit ihm.

Schon oft hatte sie versucht, James davon zu überzeugen, sich mit Remus und Sirius in die Wälder hinter dem Haus zurück zu ziehen, wusste sie doch, dass Remus sich dann weitaus weniger antat. Aber Remus hatte das bisher immer strickt abgelehnt. Er wusste, dass er in diesen Nächten seine Freunde durchaus verletzte, wenn auch nur leicht im spielerischen Kampf, gehörten doch die beiden und auch Peter längst du Remus' Rudel. Und genau das machte ihm Sorgen. Er hatte zu große Angst davor, einen der drei tödlich zu verwunden, um zu viele Vollmondnächte mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Lily lächelte leicht, als sie die Daten ablas, die nun über ihm in Form der Arithmantik – Zahlen schwebten. Das Fieber, das er hatte, lag bei 39°C und das war bei der Vergiftung nicht verwunderlich. Im Grunde war es sogar noch niedrig. Auch die erhöhte Atem- und Herzfrequenz lag daran und würde sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden wieder regulieren. Im Grunde war er ansonsten bei bester Gesundheit. Vielleicht etwas unterernährt für seine Größe und er litt an einem leichten Vitaminmangel. Aber sie wusste auch, dass Remus bei nahendem Vollmond unter Appetitlosigkeit litt und dann einfach keinen Bissen runter brachte. Ihm wurde sogar richtig schlecht, aß er trotzdem. Der Vitaminmangel würde sich also nach dem Vollmond von allein wieder regulieren und die Unterernährung..., soweit Lily wusste, warf ihm das sogar Madam Pomfrey seit der ersten Klasse vor.

Nachdenklich warf sie einen letzen Blick auf Remus und zauberte ihm noch ein nasses Tuch auf die Stirn. Dann legte sie auch über ihn einen Überwachungszauber und ging wieder nach unten zu Celine. Sie wollte jetzt auch die anderen Verletzungen der jungen Frau versorgen. Und vielleicht fand sie doch noch heraus, was diese getan hatte, um zu verhindern, dass die Heilzauber wirkten.

Doch egal, was Lily versuchte, nichts wirkte. Weder die Knochenheilzauber noch die Tränke. Einfach nichts wollte helfen. Und so langsam keimte in ihr der Verdacht auf, dass es etwas ziemlich dunkles sein musste, mit dem sie es hier zu tun hatte. Sie hatte mal was gehört. Slughorn hatte irgendwann in der Siebten mal was von einem Trank gesagt der jeden Heilzauber und- trank daran hinderte zu wirken. Das Adversus-Sandare-Elixir. Es war schwarzmagischer Natur und ein Gegenmittel gab es nicht, aber der Trank wirkte dafür nicht dauerhaft sondern nur eine begrenzte Zeit. Acht Stunden um genau zu sein.

Celine wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Die Schmerzen hatten sich zwar nicht verflüchtigt, eher im Gegenteil fühlte sie sich noch angegriffener als zuvor, als hätte sie versucht, mit ihrem ohnehin schon zerschundenem Körper einem Duell beizuwohnen, doch war zumindest die zum Schluss hin immer stärker gewordene Müdigkeit, die sie wie etwas Großes und Finsteres aufzusaugen begonnen hatte, einem angenehm warmen Gefühl gewichen.

Langsam öffneten sich ihre Augen.

Lily hatte sich gerade gesetzt, ein schweres Buch auf dem Schoss, um ihren Verdacht zu erhärten und sich noch mal genau darüber kundig zu machen, als sie die Regung seitens Celine wahrnahm. Sofort legte sie das Buch beiseite und gesellte sich zu ihrer Patientin.

Als sich ihre Augen wieder an das Licht gewöhnt hatten und ihr durchs Zimmer irrender Blick niemand anderen Anwesenden als Lily Evans festgestellt hatte, ließ sie ihre bei Tag dunkelblau und bei Nacht, oder wenn sie emotional aufgeregt war, fast schon schwarz wirkenden Augen auf der Medi Hexe zu ruhen kommen: "Remus?", fragte sie leise und mit schwacher Stimme, bereits das schlimmste fürchtend.

Lily musterte die Frau einen Moment und zog dann einen Stuhl zum Sofa ran. "Es geht ihm ganz gut. Er hatte tatsächlich eine Silbervergiftung. Aber die kommt nicht von einer Verletzung, es sei denn du hast ihm etwas aus Silber in die Hand gedrückt. Er wird auf jeden Fall durchkommen, so viel kann ich dir sagen. Aber wenn du es nicht erwähnt hättest... die ganze Nacht hätte er nicht durchgestanden. Nicht so kurz vor Vollmond. Er verdankt dir also sein Leben.", klärte Lily die junge Frau auf.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Schockzustand

**Kapitel 12 – Schockzustand**

Nachdem James den vollkommen unter Schock stehenden Remus mit einem Beruhigungstrank ins Bett gesteckt hatte, ging er nach unten und dort in den hinteren Teil des Hauses, wo er sein Büro hatte und den einzigen Kamin, der ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Den entzündete er und warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver hinein, ehe er den Kopf ins Feuer steckte. "Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiterbüro Hogwarts", sagte er deutlich und spürte wie sich sein Körper auseinander zog und dann das gewünschte Büro vor seinen Augen sichtbar wurde.

Albus Dumbledore saß gerade an seinem Schreibtisch, als das im Kamin flackernde Feuer plötzlich grün aufloderte und der Kopf von James Potter darin erschien. "Was gibt es, James?", fragte er auch sogleich besorgt, sich zu dem Kopf im Feuer auf seinem Stuhl herumdrehend.

"Entschuldigen Sie die späte Störung. Aber es gibt Neuigkeiten. Die würde ich nur ungern über den Kamin besprechen. Wer weiß, wer alles mithört. Könnten wir uns treffen? In der Wohnung von Remus Lupin?", sagte James knapp. Nein, solche Dinge besprach man wirklich nicht über den Kamin. Es gab genug Spitzel im Ministerium und wenn auch nur einer von denen im Büro für die Kaminregulierung arbeitete waren sie hier in Gefahr, wenn die Todesser immer noch hinter Celine her waren

Albus, der wusste, dass James Potter ihn niemals um so etwas bitten würde, wenn es nicht unbedingt nötig war, seufzte leise. Gerade jetzt war er eigentlich unabkömmlich. Gleich war eine Lehrerbesprechung und wie sah es denn aus, wenn der Schuldirektor zu der eigens von ihm angesetzten Konferenz nicht erschien? "Es tut mir leid, James, aber im Moment bin ich hier unabkömmlich. Wenn du mir vielleicht ‚umschreiben' könntest, um was es geht, dann bin ich mir sicher, dir vielleicht anderweitig helfen zu können."

James seufzte. Natürlich. Der Schulleiter hatte auch andere Verpflichtungen. Ganz andere. Aber das konnte nicht warten und nicht so besprochen werden. Egal, was er sagte, es würde auf ihn zurückfallen und er musste auch an seine zukünftige Frau denken. Wenn die Todesser Celine jagten und einfach nur aus den Augen verloren hatten, es aber einen Spion dort gab, wo man dieses Gespräch mithörte, war Lily in Gefahr und das würde er niemals zulassen.

"Nein. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn wir das persönlich besprechen würden. Könnte ich vielleicht vorbei kommen? Ich weiß, dass die Kamine im Schloss für Reisen gesperrt sind. Es ist aber überaus wichtig.", beschwor James den Mann, der auch schon sein Schulleiter gewesen war.

Bedauernd seinen Kopf schüttelnd, erwiderte Albus Dumbledore freundlich, besorgt, aber auch bestimmt: "Es tut mir leid, James – wirklich. Aber du weißt, ich kann den Antireisezauber nicht von den Kaminen in Hogwarts nehmen." Dass dies etwas war, das noch aus der Zeit der Gründer stammte und er allein einfach nicht stark genug dafür war, brauchte er ja nicht erzählen.

Da er aber die Dringlichkeit in James Potters Stimme und seinen Worten durchaus ernst nahm, bot er stattdessen an: "Wenn es wirklich keinen Aufschub duldet, kann ich jemanden in Remus' Wohnung schicken, der sich dort mit dir trifft, dir wenn möglich hilft und mir dann berichtet."

James haderte mit sich. Sicher vertraute er allen aus dem Orden. Es war ein Frevel dies nicht zu tun, aber… nein. Nein diese Sache war besser mit dem Schulleiter zu besprechen. Persönlich. "Ich nehm den üblichen Weg übers Dorf, Sir. Das dauert nur ein paar Minuten länger. Es ist besser, wenn Sie es als Erster erfahren. Alles andere könnte Probleme bringen." Oh Ja. Und was für Probleme. Gefangene von Todessern, die wieder freigelassen wurden, galten als _bedenklich_, selbst im Orden war man solchen Leuten gegenüber skeptisch.

Da James darauf bestand und es offenbar wirklich etwas höchster Dringlichkeitsstufe war, nickte Albus Dumbledore bestätigend. "Also gut, James. Ich warte dann auf dich."

"Ich bin in zehn Minuten da", sagte James und verschwand aus dem Kamin.

Ohne sich nun noch länger um den Kopf im Kamin zu kümmern, wandet sich der Direktor an eines der verzauberten Bilder. Diesmal eine alte Hexe mit wild wuchernden weißen Haaren, die vor etwas mehr als zweihundert Jahren den Posten des Direktors von Hogwarts innegehabt hatte. "Meine Liebe, würdest du bitte Minerva darüber in Kenntnis setzen, das ich mich zur Besprechung verspäte?"

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, blinzelte die alte Hexe ihm kurz zu und war aus dem Bild verschwunden. Albus wusste, dass dasselbe Bild – nun bestimmt mit der Hexe – in Minervas Büro hing. Kaum eine Minute später war die weißhaarige Alte wieder in ihrem Bilderrahmen im Schulleiterbüro erschienen und richtete ihm aus, dass die Professorin für Verwandlungskünste seine Nachricht, wenn auch nicht sehr begeistert wirkend, immerhin erhalten hatte.

James verschwendete keine weitere Minute. Ohne noch einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen, um seine Verlobte nicht bei der Arbeit zu stören, griff er sich seinen Umhang von der Garderobe und rief: "Ich muss noch mal weg, Schatz. Ein Notfall!" Er wollte nicht, dass Celine erfuhr, dass er dem Ordensleiter bescheid gab. Vielleicht würde sie das in Panik versetzen, oder irgendeine andere Reaktion auslösen. Er wartete auch gar nicht die Antwort ab, sondern verließ das Haus auf schnellstem Wege, um in das Zaubererdorf zu apparieren.

Stumm verfluchte er die Schutzschilde, die über dem Schloss lagen. Dafür dass man per Apparation nicht näher als einen Kilometer heran kam. So schnell er auf zwei Beinen konnte, rannte er los – sich hier zu verwandeln, war ihm zu gefährlich. Er könnte gesehen werden und das würde ernsthafte Probleme mit sich bringen. War er doch immer noch unregistriert. Und auf Ärger war er nun wirklich nicht aus und an seinem Job hing er auch. Also musste er sich mit diesem langsamen Weg begnügen.

Fast zehn Minuten nach dem Ende des Gesprächs mit dem Schulleiter ging James auf das Portal des Schlosses zu. Es war immer wieder ein unheimliches Gefühl hierher zu kommen, auch nach dem Ende seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Er fühlte sich hier einfach wohl. Hogwarts vermittelte eine Sicherheit, die er nicht mal im Ministerium empfand.

Severus Snape war ebenfalls gerade auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss. Er hatte im verbotenen Wald noch einige Wurzeln geholt, die man nur Nachts ernten durfte und die ein gutes Alibi dafür darstellten, weshalb er Draußen herum lief.

Auf dem Weg zum Haupteingang sah er eine andere Person auf das Schloss zukommen und blieb stehen, um zu sehen, wer das war.

Als James eine Person beim Tor entdeckte und hielt kurz verwundert inne. Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass ihn jemand abholte. Albus wusste ja, dass er kam. Etwas langsamer näherte er sich der Person und konnte sein Erstaunen kaum verbergen. "Das glaub ich nicht.", flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst und umfasste seinen Zauberstab, in der Tasche seines Umhangs, ehe er sich dem Mann, den er seit der ersten Klasse verabscheute, zuwandte. "Schniefelus. Was hast du denn hier verloren?", fragte James, ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, seinen Unmut darüber zu verbergen, einen Anwärter der Todesser, denn das war dieser fetthaarige, eingebildete Slytherin sicher, hier anzutreffen.

Als er erkannte, wer dort kam, Sekunden bevor dieser ihn ansprach, verzog Severus das Gesicht. "Potter...", knurrte er abfällig und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt. "Die Frage ist, was hast du hier verloren?" Angst hatte er vor James Potter schon lange nicht mehr. Allerdings griff er, genau wie der andere, in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab.

"Hat dir noch niemand beigebracht, dass es unhöflich ist, eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten?", fragte James Potter übertrieben höflich, bereit Snape zu verfluchen, sollte er es auch nur wagen, seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn zu erheben. Ihn warnen, dass er es mit einem Auroren zu tun hatte, war überflüssig. James war nicht im Dienst.

"Du hast hier nichts verloren, Potter... schon gar nicht mitten in der Nacht.", war Snapes einzige Reaktion darauf. "Also verschwinde wieder. Oder hast du schon ein Balg in die Welt gesetzt, das bereits hier ist?" Wie er diesen Mistkerl verabscheute. Allein der Anblick Potters ließ ihn bereits einen ekligen Geschmack im Mund bekommen.

James Miene verfinsterte sich. Dieser arrogante Bastard. Also schön, er forderte ihn ja geradezu heraus. Wenn er es so haben wollte; Bitte. Lily war nicht hier, um ihm dazu eine Standpauke zu halten, ebenso wenig wie der Direktor. Und im Grunde konnte Snape ja nicht wissen, dass er nicht im Dienst war. Also setzte er eine entsprechende Miene auf, straffte seine Schultern und sagte. "Meine Gründe dafür hier zu sein, gehen dich nichts, Schniefelus. Ich bin Auror, damit habe ich das Recht jederzeit überall aufzutauchen. Und das bringt mich wieder zu der Frage, was du hier zu schaffen hast. Denn du bist sicher kein Auror. Merlin sei Dank. Wenn wir schon so tief gesunken wären, Gestalten wie dich aufnehmen zu müssen."

Severus fing an zu lachen. "Ich habe es nicht nötig, mich beim Ministerium zu verdingen, Potter. Ich bin Professor hier und ich frage mich, wie du je die Qualifikation in Zaubertränke schaffen konntest, um zu diesem Verein zu kommen. Aber wahrscheinlich hat Evans dich durchgebracht... so wie bei allem anderen auch.", murmelte er abfällig und drehte sich zum Tor, um das Schloss zu betreten. Dabei fragte er sich, was Potter hier wollte. Vielleicht konnte er es herausfinden?

In James kochte die Wut hoch. Dieser arrogante, eingebildete Schnösel. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein? Er hatte noch nie betrogen. Wie auch? Ihre Federn waren doch immer gegen jegliches Schummeln verzaubert worden. "Gryffindors haben es nicht nötig zu betrügen. Wir schaffen unsere Noten und unseren Erfolg allein. Ihr dagegen braucht wohl so einen hirnverbrannten Idioten wie Voldemort, der euch zeigt, wie man Karriere macht.", fauchte James ihm nach. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe, sich nicht von hinten auf diesen Widerling zu stürzen oder ihn von hinten durchzuhexen. Und zwar richtig. Aber er hatte sein Temperament im Griff. Vor fünf Jahren noch hätte er sich fast ohne zu zögern auf Snape gestürzt, aber heute? Lily hatte wohl doch einen guten Einfluss auf ihn. Er war ruhiger geworden.

Snape ging auf diese Worte und die Schmähung des Namens seines Meisters nicht weiter ein. Das würde Potter, wenn auch vermutlich nur mit Glück, bei dem Mangel an Hirn, zeigen, dass er sich bereits weit mehr der Dunklen Seite zugewandt hatte, als alle dachten. Mit wehenden Roben verschwand der Zaubertrankprofessor in Richtung der Kerker.

James hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sein ehemaliger Hass-Schulkamerad sich auf ihn stürzen würde, aber da dies ausblieb, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Einen Weg, den er im Schlaf fand, so oft war er ihn schon gegangen. Aber auf halbem Wege blieb er stehen. "WAS? DER IST HIER LEHRER?", rief er aus und wirbelte herum. "Oh, Merlin. Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Spinnt Dumbledore denn nun völlig? Einen Todesser als Lehrer hier einzustellen ist doch der totale Wahnsinn." James atmete aber erst einmal tief durch. Darüber würde er später noch mit Dumbledore sprechen. Erst gab es wichtigere Dinge zu klären. Also setzte er seinen Weg schnellen Schrittes fort.

Severus hatte auf halbem Weg die Treppe hinunter wieder umgedreht und schlich sich zurück. Lautlos folgte er James, der es ihm mit dem lauten Schrei mehr als leicht machte. Grinsend, aber mehr als vorsichtig ging Snape weiter. Wenn Potter wirklich ein Auror war, war dies sicher auch notwendig. Obwohl er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das Ministerium schon so tief gesunken war, Leute wie Potter auszubilden. Aber dann war der Sieg des Dunklen Lords nur umso näher.

Potter wollte also zum Schulleiter, wie Snape bemerkte. Dorthin würde er ihm nicht folgen und ihn belauschen können. Also versteckte er sich in einem Klassenzimmer in der Nähe des Wasserspeiers und wartete, auf die Rückkehr des anderen. Vielleicht redete der ja häufiger mit sich selbst und er konnte mehr erfahren.

Der Wasserspeier stand weit offen, als James ihn ereichte, zu seiner Erleichterung. Er hatte schon befürchtet, raten zu müssen. Zwar schränkte die bekannte Vorliebe für Süßigkeiten, vor allem Muggelsüßigkeiten, dies ein, aber selbst davon gab es Unmengen und James kannte nur die wenigsten. Ohne zu zögern, schritt er die Wendeltreppe nach oben. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend. Normalerweise war er immer in Begleitung von Sirius hier rauf gegangen und dann hatten sie auch immer eine Strafarbeit oder Moralpredigt erwartet. Jetzt hier hinaufzugehen, ohne den Schulverweis fürchten zu müssen, war… ungewohnt. Oben angekommen hielt James vor der großen schweren Eichentür inne.

"Komm herein, James.", rief Albus, der die Schritte auf der Treppe gehört hatte und den Wasserspeier bereits kurz nach ihrem Gespräch durch den Kamin angewiesen hatte, erst einmal offen zu bleiben.

Als die Treppe nicht gleich wieder zuging, fällte Severus eine schnelle Entscheidung. Er schlüpfte auf die Stufen hinter den Wasserspeier und ging sehr langsam nach oben. Als James bereits in Dumbledores Büro verschwunden war, kam der Tränkelehrer oben an und versteckte sich in einer Nische direkt hinter der Tür. Wenn jemand durch die Tür kam und zur Treppe ging, würde derjenige ihn nicht sehen können. Er müsste schon in die Gegenrichtung gehen und genau nachsehen. Neugierig lauschte Severus, ob er etwas hören konnte.

James tat, wie ihm geheißen, und warf kurz einen Blick in die Runde. Verändert hatte sich das Büro nicht im Geringsten. "Guten Abend, Sir. Tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie von wichtigen Dingen abhalte.", entschuldigte er sein aufdringliches Verhalten über den Kamin.

"Du sagtest, es ist dringend, James.", meinte Albus nur, da er nun wirklich keine Zeit für weitere Aufschübe hatte. Schließlich hatte er noch eine wichtige Besprechung mit seinem Stellvertreter und Minerva und diese schätzte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er gerade zu Schulanfang seine Pflichten vernachlässigte. Sie war immer zu besorgt, dass das Ministerium und diejenigen, die dort gegen ihn arbeiteten, irgendwann genug Gründe gesammelt hätten, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten, ihm den Direktorenposten der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu entziehen. Allen voran Lucius Malfoy.

James sah sich einmal kurz um, um sicher zu gehen, dass die Tür auch wirklich geschlossen war und niemand sie mehr hören konnte. Die Schutzzauber über dem Büro zu überprüfen, sparte er sich in diesem Fall. Er vertraute da ganz auf Dumbledore. Der würde schon dafür gesorgt haben, dass niemand lauschen konnte. "Celine Dumont ist zurück. Seit etwa einer halben Stunde.", ließ James dann seine Bombe platzen.

Albus, der gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen war, noch einige Unterlagen, die er zu der Besprechung hatte mitnehmen wollen, zu sortieren, ließ selbige langsam wieder zurück auf den Schreibtisch sinken und blickte dem ihm im Raum gegenüber stehenden jungen Mann durchdringend über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. "Wie?", fragte er schließlich nur, mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

"Celine Dumont. Das Mitglied, das bei dem Angriff vor drei Monaten verschwunden ist. Sie ist heute wieder aufgetaucht. Um genau zu sein bei Remus. Sie war ziemlich verletzt und Remus hat sie zu uns gebracht. Lily kümmert sich grad um sie.", berichtete James nun etwas ausführlicher, da er sich sicher war, dass er die volle Aufmerksamkeit des Schulleiters hatte. 

"Verstehe …", nickte Albus langsam, während er die Papiere nun endgültig Papiere sein ließ und hinter seinen Schreibtisch in den hohen Lehnsessel sank.

Nach einer kleinen Weile nachdenklichen Schweigens fragte er schließlich wie beiläufig: "Glaubst du, sie ist entkommen?"

Albus ließ sich seine innere Anspannung nicht anmerken. Er wusste genauso gut wie James, dass bisher niemand, der einmal von den Todessern verschleppt worden war, diesen aus eigener Kraft entkommen war. Wenn, dann wurden welche von Auroren, oder Ordensmitgliedern befreit. Aber entkommen – niemals. Nie – außer es bestand Grund dazu, dass man sie hatte entkommen ‚lassen'.

Severus lauschte angespannt, konnte aber nur die Hälfte der gesprochenen Worte verstehen. Dennoch gelang es ihm sich zusammen zu reimen, was genau gesagt wurde, zumal er Celine Dumont in den Ferien kurz etwas näher kennen gelernt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken schlich sich ein hinterhältiges, hämisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, wie immer, wenn er verlegen war. Das war eine Angewohnheit, die er einfach nicht ablegen konnte. Und Dumbledores Frage war kniffelig.

"Schwer zu sagen. Es ist so... Sie hat... sie hat versucht Remus umzubringen. Zumindest hat er das gesagt. Mehr war aber nicht aus ihm rauszubekommen. Er steht völlig unter Schock. Ich hab ihm erstmal was zur Beruhigung gegeben und er schläft heute Nacht bei uns. Ich wollte Morgen noch mal mit ihm reden. Und Celine... sie spricht kein Wort. Aber ihre Verletzungen sehen übel aus. Richtig übel. Und sie hat ne Menge Blut verloren. Remus sagte so was in der Art", vervollständigte er seine Erklärung um das, was er wusste. 

"Deswegen dachte ich auch wir treffen uns in Remus' Wohnung. Immerhin ist sie dort von ihm gefunden worden.", fügte er hinzu.

Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Zum einen war Celine eine hervorragende Kämpferin, die einiges auf den Kasten hatte und James hatte großen Respekt vor ihr, andererseits und das war eine Tatsache, entkam niemand einfach so den Todessern.

"Vielleicht findest du wirklich weitere Hinweise in Lupins Wohnung, James.", murmelte der Mann, dem man auf einmal sein Alter anzumerken schien, leise vor sich hin, ehe er wieder in normaler Stimmlage zu sprechen begann: "Wenn ihre Verletzungen wirklich so schwer sind und Lily das bestätigen kann, glaubst du, ihr könnt ausreichend für sie sorgen? Es wäre, glaube ich, keine gute Idee, sie ins St. Mungo zu bringen und …", kurz zögerte der Zauberer, "im Hauptquartier ist sie unter den vorherrschenden Umständen nicht willkommen." 

James nickte nur, auch wenn ihm in diesem Moment nach einer ganz anderen Reaktion zu Mute gewesen wäre. Celine eine Überläuferin, das war einfach total hirnrissig. Aber die Befürchtung des Direktors war wohl, dass man sie umgekrempelt hatte. Bei Merlin, er betete inständig, dass ihm das nie passieren würde.

"Lily hat mir nicht genau gesagt, wie schlimm es ist, aber sie wird tun, was sie kann. Und wenn es doch nicht anders geht, finden wir eine Lösung. Irgendwie bekommen wir das hin. Soll ich Ihnen gleich bescheid sagen, wenn ich irgendwas finde oder einer der Beiden, Remus oder Celine, noch was sagen? Oder erst morgen Abend?", fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor dann. 

Albus brauchte um eine Antwort nicht lange überlegen. "Solange keine akute Bedrohung besteht – für oder durch Celine – reicht es, wenn du mich Morgen auf dem Laufenden hältst, James."

Dass dieser ja vorsichtig sein sollte und auf alles gefasst, hoffte er ihm damit klar genug gemacht zu haben.

"In Ordnung", sagte James und wollte schon gehen, als ihm noch etwas anderen einfiel. "Sagen Sie mal... stimmt es, dass Severus Snape hier als Lehrer arbeitet? Ich hab ihn vorhin getroffen und er sagte so etwas." Der ehemalige Gryffindor gab sich nicht mal die Mühe, freundlich über seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden zu sprechen, wusste Dumbledore doch genau, wie sie zueinander standen. Aber er musste das wissen. Er konnte es nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.

"Sie sind heute schon der zweite Rumtreiber, der mich darauf anspricht.", erwiderte Albus Dumbledore mit einem leichten Lächeln auf seinem faltigen Gesicht, dabei mit voller Absicht die zuvor geherrscht habende vertrauliche Anrede fallen lassend, da er es überhaupt nicht schätzte, gleich zweimal an einem Tag auf bereits ausreichend geklärte Dinge hingewiesen zu werden, "und wie Mister Lupin zuvor, kann ich Ihnen versichern, dass alle notwendigen Vorkehrungen zum Schutze der Schüler getroffen sind. Mister Snape hat die Probezeit ohne den geringsten Zwischenfall, oder Verdachtsmoment überstanden und ich kann ehrlich betonen, dass er ein hervorragender, wenn auch manchmal seinem eigenen Haus zu sehr zugewandter Lehrer ist."

James sah ihn kurz verblüfft an. Remus hatte mit Dumbledore auch schon darüber gesprochen? _Wenn das so ist, kann ich mir jedes weitere Wort sparen. Außerdem gibt es wirklich Wichtigeres_, schloss James. Remus war immer der Besonnenere und ruhigere von ihnen. Der, dem der Schulleiter am meisten vertraut hatte. Immerhin hatte er ihm auch die Aufgabe überlassen, die Anderen etwas zur Vernunft zu bringen, indem er ihn zum Vertrauensschüler machte. 

"Wenn Sie das sagen, Professor.", erwiderte James und verabschiedete sich. Er nahm sich dennoch vor, Snape mal gründlich zu durchleuchten. Wer wusste schon, wer das im Ministerium gemacht hatte. Denn Snape war und blieb nun mal eine Schlange. Eine falsche Schlange, um genau zu sein.

Erleichtert und zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig verwundert, öffnete der Schuldirektor mit einem Schwenk seines eben hervorgezogenen Zauberstabes die große Bürotür und blickte dem Anführer der damals als Rumtreiber bekannt und wohl auch vor allem berüchtigt gewordenen Viererbande nach. Wenn von jemandem, dann hätte er von James Potter mehr Widerstand, wenn auch sinnlosen, aber immerhin Widerstand, gegen die Einstellung von Severus Snape als Zaubertranklehrer erwartet. Nun er würde gewiss nicht traurig darüber sein, einer erneuten Diskussion über diesen ganz speziellen Punkt zu entgehen.

Schweigend sah er dem durch die Bürotür tretenden Mann hinterher, bis dieser auf der hinabführenden Treppe schließlich aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war und die Tür sich hinter ihm wieder geschlossen hatte.

James konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte man einem Slytherin nur glauben? Wie konnte man diesen Schlangen nur vertrauen! Niemals. Niemals würde er dazu bereit sein. Eher fraß er seinen alten Rennbesen. Es war doch ein Witz. Snape und sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen. Der Slytherin war alles andere als doof. Erst recht, wenn er unter Voldemorts Fuchtel stand. Snape hatte unter Garantie aufgepasst, in dieser Zeit bei nichts erwischt zu werden.

Vielleicht hätte er dem Schulleiter doch seine Meinung sagen sollen. Remus war immer der Besonnenere, aber damit auch der Vorsichtigere. Er hatte Respekt vor dem wesentlich älteren Schulleiter. James war dagegen ganz anders. Er hatte immer gelernt seine Meinung zu sagen. Vor allem wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Das Problem hierbei war, er hatte auf Hogwarts keinerlei Weisungsbefugnis. Das Schulschloss stand nicht unter dem Befehl des Ministeriums. Selbst ein Verhör eines Verdächtigen, war er Schüler oder Lehrer des Schlosses, musste hier auf dem Hogwartsgelände durchgeführt werden. "Nun reiß dich zusammen, James.", schalt er sich selbst leise. "Du hast jetzt Wichtigeres zu tun."

Dann nickte er sich selbst zu und beeilte sich zu Remus' Wohnung zu kommen.

Severus hatte vor allem den Schluss der Unterhaltung mit Genugtuung verfolgt. Dumbledore schien ihm also wirklich so weit zu Vertrauen, dass er nichts mehr gegen ihn kommen ließ. Zufrieden grinsend folgte er Potter dann vorsichtig nach unten und verschwand, als dieser durch das Eingangstor gegangen war, in den Kerkern. Das würde Voldemort sicher interessieren. Aber er konnte nicht schon wieder zu Travers gehen. Immerhin kam er gerade erst aus Hogsmeade.

Mit leicht gerümpfter Nase betrat James Potter einige Minuten später den Block, in dem sein Freund wohnte. Obwohl, wohnen konnte man das nicht nennen. Es war eher ein Hausen. Überall Mäusedreck, der Putz fiel von den Wänden und irgendwo im Haus dröhnte laute Punkmusik, gegen das sich ein Pärchen im Streit anbrüllte. _Wie hältst du das nur aus, Moony?_ Das verstand James wirklich nicht. Sicher war ihm klar, dass sein Freund sich, auf Grund von Geldmangel, nicht viel leisten konnte, aber so was hier? Dabei hatte er ihm schon so oft angeboten, dass er bei ihnen wohnen konnte. Platz genug war im Haus bei weitem. Er konnte sowohl das Gästezimmer beziehen, als sich auch in den noch zwei freien Kellerräumen eine Wohnung einrichten. James war sogar dazu bereit, den Keller noch etwas weiter auszubauen und magisch zu vergrößern. Gut eine Kellerwohnung war auch nicht grad das Gelbe vom Ei, aber allemal besser als dieses Loch. Doch Remus hatte vehement mit der Begründung abgelehnt, niemandem zur Last fallen zu wollen und James konnte sagen, was er wollte, sein Freund blieb dabei. Letztendlich hatte er sich dann darauf beschränkt, Remus bei sich einzuquartieren, wenn er mal wider völlig pleite war, egal was er sagte und wie unangenehm es ihm war. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass sein Freund unter einer Brücke schlief.

Remus' Wohnungstür stand sperrangelweit auf. Vorsichtig und mit gezogenem Zauberstab betrat er sie, um nicht noch eine unliebsame Überraschung zu erleben. Doch hier war niemand. Allerdings kam auch James leicht die Galle hoch, als er das Bad betrat. Dass Remus da einen Schock bekommen hatte, war kein Wunder.

Systematisch suchten seine Augen alles ab, doch er fand nichts. Nichts bis auf Blut und ein Messer. Behutsam… mit einem Taschentuch nahm er es in die Hand und erstarrte. "Silber. Das ist Silber", flüsterte er leise. Das hatte Remus also damit gemeint, Celine habe versucht, ihn umzubringen. "Gut dass sie ihn damit nicht erwischt hat", seufzte James und steckte das Messer ein. Er würde nachher mal ein ernstes Wort mit der Frau über diese Waffen gegen einen Werwolf reden müssen. Gegen den Werwolf, der sein Freund war. 

Da es sonst nichts an Spuren gab, auch keine magischen, wie der Auror nach einem Prüfzauber feststellte, machte er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs die Sauerei weg und versiegelte dann die Tür, um Einbrecher fernzuhalten.

Anschließend apparierte er nach Hause, wo Lily neben Celine am Sofa saß.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Panik

**Kapitel 13 – Panik**

Celine schaute erst entsetzt, dann beruhigt und schließlich verwirrt, als sie den Worten Lily Evans lauschte, die ausgerechnet ihr erzählte, dass sie Remus Lupin das Leben gerettet hätte.

Wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie nun sicherlich gelacht.

Sie hatte versucht ihn umzubringen!

Nun gut, nicht wirklich. Sie hatte ihn _glauben_ lassen wollen, dass sie es tatsächlich tun wollte, um ihn zu _zwingen_, zu tun, was sie alleine nicht geschafft hatte, da er zu früh nach Hause gekommen war.

Doch hatte Lily gesagt, dass er lebte. Hatte es ihr versichert – und sie glaubte ihr.

Erleichtert seufzend sank sie wieder in die Coach zurück, sich nicht einmal bewusst gewesen, dass sie sich zuvor aufgerichtet hatte.

Lily sah deutlich die Erleichterung der Frau und wandte sich dann um, als sie die Tür hörte.

"Ich bin's, dein Rehkitz.", rief James und Lily musste sich ernsthaft ein Auflachen verkneifen. Diese Sache mit dem Märchen war einfach zu süß. Vor allem James' Verkörperung als Reh. Immerhin war seine Animagusgestalt ausgewachsen, soweit sie es gesehen hatte, mindestens ein Zwölfender. Vielleicht sogar ein Vierzehnender.

"Alles klar bei euch?", fragte James Potter seine zukünftige Frau, während er sie von hinten umarmte und ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

"Ja. Alles klar. Nur Remus... er ist wohl mit Silber in Berührung gekommen. Hätte Celine es nicht erwähnt... ich wäre sicher nicht so schnell nach ihm schauen gegangen.", erklärte Lily. Sie wollte es ihm nicht verschweigen. Zumindest erfuhr er es ganz sicher morgen früh, da hätte er es sowieso bemerkt.

In James verkrampfte sich für einen Moment alles. Sein Freund war also tatsächlich mit diesem silbernen Dolch in Berührung gekommen. "Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er besorgt und mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Sie waren so lang schon Freunde. Sie waren Brüder im Geiste. Wenn Remus' Fluch nicht durch sein Blut auch übertragbar gewesen wäre, hätten sie schon längst Blutsbrüderschaft geschlossen.

Lily lächelte zärtlich, sah man James die Sorge um seinen besten Freund doch an. "Er schafft es. Du kennst doch, Remus. Er ist zäh." 

Ja. Remus war zäh. Er hatte schon einmal in jungen Jahren so eine Vergiftung überstanden. Aber trotzdem, James konnte nicht verhindern, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte. Er hätte es erkennen müssen. Remus' plötzliche geistige Abwesenheit, diese unnatürliche Blässe, das leichte Zittern, das ihm erst jetzt bewusst wurde. All das waren eindeutige Anzeichen. Und er hatte das Gefühl, versagt zu haben. Elendig versagt. Sein Freund hätte sterben können. Und das nur wegen Celine. Sie hatte das Messer in Remus' Wohnung gebracht und in seine Nähe. Sie war daran Schuld und sie hatte ihm jetzt ganz genau zu erklären, was los war. Was das Ziel dieser ganzen Aktion gewesen war. "Gehst du trotzdem mal nach ihm schauen? Mir zu Liebe?", bat James Lily und sah sie eindringlich an.

Lily nickte stumm und stand auf. Sie kannte James. Das Funkeln in den braunen Augen stand für Wut. Und Lily konnte sich auch sehr gut denken, gegen wen die sich richtete. "Sei nicht zu hart zu ihr. Sie ist geschwächt und hat wahrscheinlich das Adversus Sanare Elexir genommen. Ich kann ihr vor morgen früh nicht richtig helfen.", flüsterte sie James zu und stieg dann nach oben, um sich zu vergewissern, dass bei Remus alles in Ordnung war. Und das war es. Er schlief tief und fest wie ein Baby und das Fieber ging auch zurück. Leise gähnend zog sie sich in das eheliche Schlafzimmer zurück, um sich dort in einen Roman zu vertiefen und James nicht bei seiner Arbeit zu stören.

James nickte seiner Frau noch dankend zu und setzte sich dann auf ihren Platz, um Celine in Griffnähe zu haben, sollte sie versuchen zu fliehen. Doch zunächst sah er sie erstmal schweigend an.

Mit den Blicken der davongehenden Lily Evans folgend, bis sie diese nicht mehr sehen konnte, versuchte Celine, ihr plötzlich wieder schneller schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. Auf einmal kam ihr die Atemluft so unglaublich zähflüssig vor, von der sie immer weniger zu bekommen schien, je weiter die Medi Hexe verschwand.

Die Finger ihrer rechten Hand ballten sich zusammen, bildeten eine Faust, die sich fest, so unglaublich fest in den weich gepolsterten Stoff der Coach krallte, wohingegen durch ihren linken Arm nur ein leichtes, unkontrolliertes Zucken lief.

_Angst_, erkannte der Teil ihres Verstandes, der noch zu funktionieren schien, mit kühler Logik, _und mehr_. Etwas Undefinierbares, nicht … noch nicht Greifbares, das sich in ihr manifestierte.

James sah aus seiner Celine gegenüber erhöhten Position, wie sich die rechte Hand verkrampfte. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Lily hatte Recht. Celine war angeschlagen und seine Ehre als Mann verbot es ihm, einer so geschwächten Frau ernsthaft die Leviten zu lesen und seine Familie, denn das war auch Remus für ihn, zu verteidigen und zu beschützen wie ein Löwe.

Um der jungen Frau nicht noch mehr Angst zu machen, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und legte ihn auf den Tisch, vorsorglich aber auch außer Reichweite von Celine. Denn schon die Erstsemesterauroren lernten auch mit fremden Zauberstäben umzugehen. Dann zog er ebenfalls den kleinen Dolch hervor und sah die Frau an.

"Warum Celine? Warum hast du das getan? Warum wolltest du Remus schaden? Ich dachte immer, ihr seid Freunde.", fragte er ruhig und verließ sich dabei mehr auf seine Intuition, als auf das, was er gelernt hatte.

Ihr Blick zuckte herum und ein leises Keuchen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, ehe sie sich zumindest soweit wieder beherrschen konnte, dass sie nicht noch mehr vor dem Mann zurückschreckte. Dennoch sank sie wie bereits zuvor, als er in den Raum gekommen war, wenn möglich noch tiefer in die Coachpolster und ein leicht panischer Ausdruck huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, ehe sie auch dieses wieder zu einer starren Maske zurechtrücken konnte. 

_Närrin … benimmst dich wie eine blutige Anfängerin …_, schimpfte sie sich währenddessen innerlich selbst aus, _als würde er gleich über dich herfallen und …_ … _reiß dich gefälligst zusammen … das ist immerhin keiner von Denen!_

Schweiß bildete sich auf ihrer Stirn, so angestrengt versuchte sie, sich die in ihr flackernde Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen. Doch war es nicht _nur_ der Umstand, dass sie sich alleine _‚alleine!'_ mit einem Mann im selben Raum befand, sondern auch, dass sie wusste, dass er ihr zumindest momentan weit überlegen war. Er sie unter _Kontrolle_ hatte und sie rein gar nichts dagegen tun konnte.

Nicht fliehen …   
Nicht wehren …  
Nicht denken …

… Hände die nach ihr griffen, sie packten … ihr die Kleider vom Leib rissen … sie schlugen ... sie _streichelten_ … sie berührten … sie _liebkosten_ …. sie folterten … sie nahmen …. und ihr zurückgaben, was sie für immer verloren geglaubt hatte … 

nicht d e n k e n ….

… andere Hände … andere Stimmen … ein stetes Flüstern in ihrem Kopf … Gedanken die sich verwirrten … Ideale die sich verdrehten … Schmerz … so viel _Schmerz_ …._zu_ viel Schmerz …. In ihrem Geist … in ihrem Körper … in allem was sie ausmachte …. Dann die Frage …. Das Angebot …. Und Erlösung …

Ihr Blick zuckte mittlerweile unkontrolliert durch den Raum. Sah alles, mied nur die eine Stelle, an der sie _‚ihn'_ sitzen wusste … suchten nach einer Möglichkeit zu entkommen … zu fliehen … hinaus … hinaus …. HINAUS!

… und wieder die Hände …. Diesmal nicht Schmerz verursachend, nicht peinigend … sondern zärtlich streichelnd … Ihr Sicherheit versprechend … _ein Sehnen_ als sie fortgenommen wurden …. Die Versicherung, dass sie wieder kämen, wenn sie nur erfolgreich wäre … wenn sie ihre Rolle spielte … wenn sie _verriet!_

Sie schrie …  
Sie wusste es nicht einmal, bis der Klang ihres eigenen Schreis ihr in den Ohren schmerzte … und konnte dennoch nicht aufhören.

Dass sie seine Frage nicht gehört hatte, war James in dem Moment klar, als er die Panik erkannte und dennoch erschrak er, als sie anfing zu schreien. Ein Schrei, der ihm bis ins Mark ging. Sicher, er konnte hart sein, das hatte auch schon sein Ausbilder gesagt und ihn dafür gelobt, da es ihm in Verhören sicher nützlich sein konnte. Und auch gegenüber Todesserinnen hatte er das schon bewiesen. Aber noch nie, wirklich noch nie hatte eine Frau Angst vor ihm haben müssen. Denn so hart er sich auch gab, niemals würde ihm einfallen, sie zu schlagen, schon gar nicht wenn sie krank waren.

_Merlin, was muss sie nur durchgemacht haben!,_ schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. "Celine!", sagte er deutlich. "Celine beruhig dich doch. Ich hab nicht vor, dir etwas zu tun. Ich möchte nur mit dir reden. Ein paar Fragen beantwortet haben."

Sie hörte nicht, was er sagte – bekam nur mit, dass ‚etwas' gesprochen wurde. Von ihm – und von anderen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf. 

Sie hörte nicht auf zu schreien – konnte es nicht, selbst wenn sie noch gewollt hätte und selbst dazu fehlte ihr mittlerweile der Wille.

Sie musste fort … fort … weg … 

Nach vorne konnte sie nicht. Da war Er! Blieb also nur der Weg zurück.

Wieder war da Schmerz, als sie sich umwandte, zurückwich, hochschob und über den rückwärtigen Teil dessen zu klettern versuchte, das sie zuvor als schützend empfunden hatte, weil sie sich darin hatte verbergen können.

Doch nun nicht mehr – war der Schutz fort … war sie alleine … nur mit Ihm!

Ihre Augen, nun gänzlich schwarz, sahen und sahen doch nichts. Nur das Ziel – fort zu kommen … rüber … hochziehen … den Schmerz ignorieren ... weiter machen ….

Etwas verschob sich in ihrem Innersten …. Ein Geschmack von Kupfer im Mund …

Sie hing halb über dem Rückenteil und dem abschließendem Polster der Coach, über deren Gesamtheit sie, wäre sie gesund, aus dem Stand heraus und ohne Anstrengung hinüber gesprungen wäre. Doch nun waren selbst diese kleinen Polster für sie zu viel. Ein zu großes Hindernis.

Dennoch kämpfte sie weiter, ignorierte das Aneinanderschaben gebrochener Knochen, schreien tat sie ohnehin immer noch, da sollte es nicht weiter auffallen, wenn sich nun ein Hauch von Agonie hinein mischte. 

Weiter … fort … fort …

Lily entging der Schrei nicht, der von unten durchs Haus hallte. Den hätte auch wohl nur ein tauber überhören können. Für einen Moment dachte sie, James hätte die Patientin grob angefasst, aber sofort schalt sie sich selbst einen Narren. Das tat ihr James nicht. Auch wenn er fast sechs Jahre lang wohl der größte Angeber in der Gesichte Hogwarts gewesen war, niemals war James gegenüber Schwächeren gewalttätig geworden. Ok. Gewisse Schüler, namentlich war einer von ihnen Severus Snape, bildeten da die Ausnahme, aber der war auch ein Kerl. An einer Frau würde James sich niemals vergehen.

Das Buch beiseite werfend, stand sie vom Bett auf, nicht mal drei Zeilen hatte sie lesen können, dabei war es gerade spannend geworden, doch ihre eigene Patientin hatte Vorrang vor dem fiktiven Doktor, der gerade nach allen Regeln der Kunst seine Arzthelferin verführte, um sie dann zu vernaschen. Und das wortwörtlich, denn dieser Doktor war ein Vampir, der, dank seiner eigenen Erfindung, immun gegen das Sonnenlicht war.

James beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie Celine versuchte über die Couch zu fliehen. Die Decke war ihr weggerutscht und James brauchte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, um anhand der Verletzungen zu sehen, warum sie solche Angst vor ihm hatte. _Warum hat Lily das denn nicht erwähnt?,_ fragte er sich für einen Moment, schob das dann aber beiseite, griff nach der jungen Frau, die schon halb über die Lehne geklettert war. James bewunderte sie im Stillen dafür, dazu noch imstande zu sein, und zog sie zurück auf die Couch, um sie sanft aber bestimmt festzuhalten, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzte.

Fast … fast hatte sie es geschafft.

Doch dann wurde sie aufgehalten. 

Zurückgezogen … 

Festgehalten

Hände … Hände die sie hielten … Hände die sie nach unten drückten …

"Nein …. N E I N!!!!" 

Sie registrierte nicht einmal, dass sich in das Schreien, das sie ausstieß, plötzlich Worte gemischt hatten. Sie wusste nur, dass sie festgehalten wurde .. und dass sie weg wollte … weg musste … ehe die Hände zurückkamen …

Nur das sie bereits da waren … sie schon hielten … umklammerten … niederdrückten … runter … runter … r u n t e r ….

Sie versuchte zurückzuweichen, sich zusammenzurollen – doch es ging nicht. Da war einfach zu viel Schmerz!

Und die Hände, die sie hielten, sie festhielten … sie berührten …

Erst als ihre rechte immer noch krampfartig zur Faust geballte Hand auf etwas weiches, nachgiebiges, eindeutig menschliches traf, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie damit begonnen hatte, sich zu winden und um sich zu schlagen.

Blind … ungezielt … weiter schreiend … mit allem, was sie hatte … zu was sie noch imstande war … auch wenn es kaum mehr war, als ein letztes verzweifeltes Aufbäumen gegen das Unvermeidliche …

Diesmal traf sie mit ihrem linken Arm. Das hätte sie nicht tun sollen, das wurde ihr in einem seltsam klaren Moment in all dem Chaos um und in ihr herum schlagartig klar. 

Denn _‚dieser'_ Schmerz, der daraufhin durch ihren Arm hinauf in ihre Schulter und schlussendlich in ihren Kopf jagte, war zuviel. Etwas in ihrem Verstand kippte – schaltete einfach ab – als hätte man eine Kerze ausgeblasen.

Sie hörte auf zu schreien – wehrte sich nur noch – schlug, kratzte, trat … versuchte sogar zu beißen … doch sie schrie nicht mehr. 

Ihre Augen waren währenddessen so verdreht, dass nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war.

Lily war gerade unten angekommen, als die Schreie verstummten. Sie bog um die Ecke ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass Celine auf James einschlug, wie eine Wahnsinnige, der sie aus irgendeinem Grund festhielt. Und sie erkannte auch James' Fehler. Doch noch bevor sie ihn warnen konnte, trat Celine nach ihm, erwischte ihn und selbst Lily konnte den Schmerz nachempfinden, ohne ihn zu spüren.

James war überrascht von der Kraft, mit der sich Celine gegen ihn zur Wehr setzte, mit der sie auf ihn einschlug. Und weil er mehr mit ihren Händen beschäftigt war, und damit, dass sie ihm keine blutige Nase verpasste, ließ er ihre Beine für einen Moment unbeobachtet. Einen Fehler, für den er sofort und schmerzhaft bezahlte. Unter einem kurzen Aufschrei taumelte er einen Schritt zurück. Sterne flackerten vor seinen Augen. Seine Gedanken waren für Sekunden nur auf eines fixiert, auf den Schmerz im Genitalbereich. _SCHEIßE!_ war das einzige, was ihm dazu noch einfiel.

Dann verbannte er aber den Schmerz und alles was damit verbunden war, so wie er es gelernt hatte und packte Celine fester, drehte sie in seine Arme, um sie besser halten zu können und an seine Brust zu drücken. Im selben Moment entdeckte er Lily. "Gib ihr was zur Beruhigung. Bitte.", wies er sie an.

Lily reagierte sofort. Auch ihr war klar, dass Celine sich so selbst mehr schaden würde, als sonst etwas. Und warum das so war, konnte sie später immer noch ergründen und gegebenen Falls James ebenfalls einen Tritt verpassen. Wenn auch nicht dorthin, wo Celine ihn getroffen hatte. Immerhin beabsichtigte sie irgendwann mal ein Kind zu haben.

Lily eilte in den Keller, holte eine Phiole gelblicher Flüssigkeit. Es war nur ein schwaches Beruhigungsmittel. Celine würde davon nicht mal einschlafen, aber es würde seinen Zweck erfüllen, denn es war kein direkter Heiltrank und damit verhinderte das Adversus-Sanare-Elixier seine Wirkung nicht.

Als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, hielt James die junge, sich immer noch heftig wehrende Frau fest. Lily nahm sich zusammen. Sie hasste es, Gewalt anwenden zu müssen, doch Celine würde den Trank nicht freiwillig nehmen. Deshalb ergriff sie auch die erste Gelegenheit und kippte ihr den Trank einfach in den Mund.

James handelte ebenfalls sofort, nachdem Lily der Frau in seinen Armen, die ihm sicherlich schon einige Rippen lädiert haben musste, eine Flüssigkeit verabreicht hatte und hielt ihr den Mund zu, brachte sie so zum Schlucken.

Wäre sie noch dazu fähig, würde sie spätestens jetzt damit anfangen, sich Sorgen zu machen. Zu oft in den vergangenen Wochen, oder mehr, hatte sie etwas einfach in den Rachen gekippt bekommen. So wie jetzt auch wieder. War ihr der Mund zugehalten worden.

Doch hatte sie dazu gelernt. Hatte gelernt, dass sie dem fast schon instinktiven Schluckreflex entgegenwirken konnte. Einfach indem sie die Luft anhielt, sich dazu zwang, mit dem Atmen aufzuhören und alles in ihr sich verknoten ließ.

Irgendwann musste die Hand loslassen – es sei denn sie wollten, dass sie erstickte – aber das hätten sie dann auch einfacher haben können.

Und dann, wenn die Hand verschwand, konnte sie – was immer ihr im Mund und in der Kehle brannte – wieder von sich geben. Es denen, die sie zwingen wollten, entgegenspucken.

Dass sie bereits einen Teil geschluckt hatte, wurde ihr nicht wirklich klar. Auch nicht, dass sie unterbewusst die Anwesenheit Lily Evans bereits erkannt hatte. Ebenso wie sie nicht wirklich mitbekam, wie ihr Körper langsam aufhörte, um sich zu schlagen und zu treten.

Das Einzige, was für sie im Moment zählte, wo sie darauf wartete, losgelassen zu werden, war, dass sie die sich ihr dann bietende Chance nutzen musste, um auszuspucken, was immer da versuchte, sich einen Weg ihren Rachen hinunter in ihren Magen zu bahnen.

Sofort nachdem James spürte, dass der Körper in seinen Armen sich beruhigte, ließ er ihn los, um sich seinem eigenen Schmerz wieder hingeben zu können, der immer noch heftig zwischen seinen Beinen pochte. _Verdammte Scheiße, James. Moody hat doch davor gewarnt, sich einer Frau von vorn zu nähern, die du nicht flachlegen willst. Das hast du jetzt davon_, schalt er sich selbst in Gedanken, während er hinter Celine wegrutsche und sich zu einem Sessel ganz in der Nähe schleppte, eine Hand in den Schritt gedrückt.

Endlich – sowohl die Hand über ihrem Mund, als auch die Arme, die sie festhielten, waren fort und sie nutzte die sich ihr bietende Gelegenheit sofort.

Das was sich von dem Trank noch in ihrem Mund befand ausspuckend, versuchte sie abermals, sich hochzustemmen und von der Coach, auf der sie festgehalten worden und die für sie zur Falle geworden war, fort zu kommen. Notfalls würde sie über den Boden kriechen, um nur weg zu kommen. Weg von allem, was sie bedrohte, was sie einfangen und halten wollte, wo sie nicht zu bleiben gedachte.

Dass ihre Gedanken wieder in etwas geordneteren Bahnen liefen als noch wenige Minuten zuvor, war ihr weder bewusst, noch hätte es sie, wenn sie es gewusst hätte, überhaupt gekümmert. Denn dieser Zustand war ihr in den vergangenen Tagen ihrer Gefangenschaft mehr als vertraut geworden.

Der eine Teil dachte – zumindest noch einigermaßen rational – und nahm Dinge und Begebenheiten wahr, ohne jedoch wirklich zu begreifen und darauf zu reagieren.

Der andere Teil in ihr handelte, meist weniger rational, rein instinktiv, mehr wie ein Tier, als wie ein Mensch, wenn sie sich zu sehr bedrängt, oder bedroht fühlte.

Der erste, eher wahrnehmende Teil von ihr war es auch, der ihr sagte, dass sie es irgendwie auf den Boden geschafft hatte und nun weiter zu kriechen versuchte.

Der andere, eher unlogisch veranlagte Rest ihrer beinahe schon automatisierten Körperfunktionen und Reaktionen ließ sie konzentriert Stück um Stück mehr Abstand zwischen sich und demjenigen bringen, der sie festgehalten, der sie berührt und nach unten gedrückt hatte.

Lily warf ihrem Mann nur einen kurzen besorgten Blick zu. Er konnte noch laufen, also ging es ihm wohl nicht allzu schlecht. Größere Sorgen machte sie sich um Celine, die doch tatsächlich versuchte zu flüchten. Sofort kniete sie sich zu ihr, umfasste sanft ihre Schultern. "Celine. Ganz ruhig. Ich bin es, Lily. Komm zu dir. Du bist in Sicherheit. Niemand wird dir etwas tun. Auch James nicht. Den hast du erfolgreich außer Gefecht gesetzt.", versuchte sie die junge Frau endlich wieder zu klarem Verstand zu bewegen. 

James beobachtete dass Ganze mit Sorge und war bereit, wenn es nötig tat, Lily zu Hilfe zu kommen und erneut seine Schmerzen zu vergessen, die nur sehr langsam abebbten. _Scheiße hat das Kind einen Tritt drauf.,_ stellte er lapidar aber nur für sich selbst fest. Nach den Schmerzen zu urteilen, würde das wohl in den nächsten Tagen keinen Nachtsport geben. _Reiß dich zusammen. Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um an Sex zu denken_, rief er sich zur Ordnung und fixierte wieder Lily und Celine unweit vor ihm auf dem Boden, nur durch den Couchtisch von ihm getrennt.

Gerade hatte sie es ein weiteres Stück geschafft, als plötzlich abermals Hände da waren.

Sie wollte schon fortzucken, sich ducken … und tat dies ansatzweise auch, als ihre Augen, die von ihr unbemerkt wieder in eine zumindest ansatzweise richtige Position zurückgerollt waren, erkannten, dass das, was sie da festhielt, kein Mann, sondern eine Frau war. 

Eine Frau, die sie von irgendwoher zu kennen glaubte.

Die zu ihr sprach – ihr erzählte, dass sie nicht mehr in Gefahr sei und dass sie sogar James, wer immer das sein sollte, außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.

Sie hatte jemanden außer Gefecht gesetzt. Sie hatte es geschafft, sich erfolgreich zu wehren.

Dass sie nicht weiter zurückzuweichen versuchte, merkte sie nicht, nur die Information, dass sie zumindest gegen Jemanden gewonnen hatte, war von Bestand. War das, was für sie zählte und ließ ein glückliches, von ihren weiterhin schwarzen und stumpf dreinblickenden Augen allerdings unbeachtetes Lächeln auf ihrem verhärmten Gesicht erscheinen.

Lily registrierte mit Erleichterung, dass sich Celine nicht gegen sie wehrte. Es hatte also wohl wirklich an James gelegen. Was hatte der nur mit ihr gemacht? Nun gut. Das konnte sie später immer noch ergründen. Wichtig war jetzt erst mal, dass Celine sich wieder hinlegte. "Komm, Celine. Deinem Körper tut es gar nicht gut, hier auf dem Boden zu kriechen. Leg dich wieder auf die Couch.  
Ich verspreche dir, niemand wird dir hier wehtun. Und sollte James es auch nur wagen, dir noch mal zu nahe zu kommen, bekommt er von mir persönlich einen Fluch auf den Hals, der sich gewaschen hat.", sprach Lily ruhig auf sie ein. Es schien Celine zu beruhigen, ihre Stimme zu hören. Hoffentlich flippte sie nicht wieder völlig aus, wenn sie James sah.

"Schatz. Lass uns mal allein. Ich weiß, du willst unbedingt wissen, was los ist, aber ich denke, du hast selbst zu spüren bekommen, dass es jetzt nichts bringt. Geh und sieh nach Remus. Der Verband müsste auch mal gewechselt werden. Du weißt ja auch, wie es geht.", wies sie ihren Zukünftigen an, um mit der Frau allein zu sein. Sicher war sicher. Und Lily wusste ja auch, was James interessierte.

James Potter war dieses Mal nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, Lily allein zu lassen, aber sie hatte Recht. Die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an das, was die Frau tat, kam er ihr zu Nahe, pochte noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen und sorgte dafür, dass er nicht ganz so beweglich war wie sonst. Aber er beschloss, auf jeden Fall die Tür aufzulassen.

Lily nickte er nur zu, als er langsam und bedächtig das Wohnzimmer verließ und nach oben ging, wo Remus schlief.

Celines' Körper verspannte sich erneut, als sie hörte, dass die Frau von ihr wollte, dass sie sich wieder auf die Coach legen sollte. Abwehrend, mit einem Ausdruck kaum verhohlener Panik schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus wahrnahm, wie sich der Mann – James – erhob.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Laut, halb Schrei, halb ängstlichem Wimmern, tat sie das Einzige, was ihr im Moment sicher erschien. Sie flüchtete, aber nicht weiter zurück, was ihr zuvor auch kaum geholfen hatte, sondern näher zu der Frau, die ihr das Gefühl zu vermitteln schien, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr etwas geschähe. Hatte sie nicht auch gesagt, dass sie den Mann verhexen würde, fasste dieser sie erneut an?

Wie von selbst zog Lily die Frau in eine noch festere Umarmung. Es war, wie sie vermutet hatte. Celine hatte Angst vor James, wahrscheinlich vor Männern allgemein. _Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen sollen._

"Sch... ist o.k. Er wird dir nichts tun. Ich lass nicht zu, dass James dir weh tut. Komm. Leg dich aufs Sofa. Da ist es bequemer und wärmer.", flüsterte Lily ihr leise ins Ohr und versuchte sie dann sanft, in Richtung Couch zu ziehen, nachdem James endgültig das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

Nicht wissend, ob sie ob der Arme um sich herum fliehen, oder ob der Sicherheit, die sie Absurderweise verspürte, noch näher rücken sollte, begann Celines ganzer Körper heftig zu zittern und ein erstes, unkontrolliertes Schluchzen entkam ihrer, immer noch vom halb heruntergeschluckten und halb ausgespuckten Trank, rauer Kehle.

Sich nun doch an die Frau klammernd, ließ sie sich einfach von dieser mitziehen. 

---

Tbc


	14. Chapter 14 Schlafzimmergespräche

**Kapitel 14 - Schlafzimmergespräch**

Im Gästeschlafzimmer ließ James sich ganz vorsichtig und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen auf das Bett nieder, in dem Remus lag. Er war weiß wie die Wand, atmete aber ruhig. Vorsichtig nahm James das Tuch von seiner Stirn, tauchte es in eine Schüssel mit herbei gezaubertem, kaltem Wasser und wischte ihm damit dann einmal vorsichtig übers Gesicht. Anschließend widmete er sich der rechten Hand und löste vorsichtig den Verband. Es war keine Schnittwunde wie James vermutet hatte, es sah nur nach einer Berührung aus. _Da hast du aber Schwein gehabt, mein Freund,_ stellte James fest. Ganz vorsichtig tupfte er die fast kreisrunde blaulila mit einem stich Silber verfärbte Wunde ab und zuckte zusammen, als Remus plötzlich aufstöhnte.

Die Dunkelheit, die ihn gefangen genommen hatte, lichtete sich langsam. Er spürte, wie etwas Feuchtes über seine Wangen wischte. Aber es war keineswegs unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil. Es tat sogar richtig gut. Dann aber durchzuckte ihn ein brennender Schmerz. Er wollte sich aufbäumen, etwas dagegen tun, doch wehren konnte er sich nicht, das einzige, was ihm gelang, war ein Aufstöhnen.

Nur langsam ließ das Brennen nach, wich einem pochenden Schmerz. Und auch das Gefühl der Gefangenschaft in seinem eigenen Köper, das er von der Verwandlung her kannte und hasste, ließ nach. Es gelang ihm mühsam seine Augen zu öffnen, doch das Bild blieb verschwommen. Dafür waren die Gerüche um so deutlicher wahrzunehmen. Zum einen war da etwas Vertrautes. ‚Freund' war das erste, was ihm zu diesem Geruch einfiel. Dann roch da etwas nach Wald… Hirsch… ‚Krone', sagte sein nur langsam arbeitender Verstand zu diesem Geruch. Dann war da aber auch etwas unangenehmes was sein Hirn als ‚Gefahr' mit höchster Priorität einstufte und etwas, das bei ihm Ekel auslöste. Verbranntes Fleisch.

Nun, ganz langsam schärfte sich auch das Bild vor seinen Augen. Zartgelb getünchte Decke, sicherlich mit Magie denn die Farbe war zu 100 gleichmäßig. Das schaffte selbst ein Muggelmaler nicht, nicht für seine Augen. Und dann entdeckte er das, was sein Gehirn gerade als Freund eingestuft hatte, oder besser wen. "James", flüsterte er, brach aber, kaum dass dieser Name seine Lippen verlassen hatte, in einen Hustenanfall aus, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie ein Reibeisen und nur mit äußerster Mühe schaffte er es, sich zu beruhigen.

James sah mit wachsendem Staunen zu, wie sein Freund die Augen aufschlug. Die unnatürlich geweiteten Pupillen huschten hin und her, bis sie sich langsam verkleinerten und ihn ansahen und ihn erkannten, wie er zweifelsfrei an Remus' Äußerung feststellte. Das schwere Keuchen seines Freundes sofort danach verstärkte die Sorge um ein Vielfaches, zeigte es ihm doch, wie krank sein Freund zurzeit war. Behutsam legte er eine Hand auf Remus' Rücken, rieb darüber, um ihn zu beruhigen. Und es half. "Komm. Ich helfe dir auf, dann kannst du was trinken.", sagte er leise und schob vorsichtig einen Arm unter Remus' Rücken, der zusammenzuckte, aber sonst nichts tat. Doch dies und auch das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Freundes ließ ihn vermuten, dass Remus Qualen litt. Dabei war doch nur seine Hand verletzt. Ihm zwei Kissen hinter den Rücken stopfend, ließ er Remus langsam gegen die Rückwand des Bettes sinken und beobachtete, wie sich dessen Gesicht entspannte. Vorsichtig und ohne einen weiteren Kommentar hielt er Remus ein Glas Wasser an die spröden Lippen.

Jede Bewegung schmerzte, ob er sie nun selbst ausführte oder nicht. Nur James konnte das nicht wissen, hatte Remus doch noch nie über so eine Vergiftung mit seinen Freunden gesprochen. Es hatte auch noch nie eine Notwendigkeit dazu bestanden. Bisher war er dem führ ihn todbringenden Edelmetall erfolgreich ausgewichen.

Gierig trank er etwas von dem Wasser, was James ihm reichte, während sich seine Gedanken sortierten. Das letzte, was er wirklich wusste, war, dass er Celine hergebracht hatte. Sie war verletzt gewesen, schwer verletzt. "Celine!", keuchte Remus, versuchte aus dem Bett zu kommen, wollte wissen, was mit seiner Freundin war, doch James hielt ihn zurück.

"Bleib liegen. Celine geht es gut. Lily kümmert sich um sie.", versicherte James seinem Freund. "Außerdem… ich glaub kaum, dass du im Moment in ihre Nähe gehen solltest. Das könnte eine sehr schmerzhafte Erfahrung werden." Bei diesen Worten verzog James das Gesicht, während er an das immer noch vorhandene leichte Stechen in seinem Schritt dachte.

"Wie?", fragte Remus leise. _Wieso schmerzhaft? Meint James etwa, dass sie mich wirklich umbringen…Moment. Warum geht es mir überhaupt so besch… eiden. Man könnte glatt meinen…_ "James… Was ist passiert. Warum bin ich überhaupt… im Gästezimmer?", fragte er nun leise, sich noch einmal richtig umsehend.

James seufzte leise. "Silbervergiftung. Ich hab es nicht mal mitbekommen. Dachte, du ständest unter Schock, weil Celine versucht hat, dich umzubringen und… der Anblick deiner Wohnung war auch ein Hammer. Hab übrigens sauber gemacht.

"Auf jeden Fall hab ich dich hier ins Bett gebracht und dir einen… Beruhigungstrank gegeben. Wobei… eigentlich sollte der dich bis morgen ausschalten."

Remus schluckte. Ihm war klar, dass dies eine Frage gewesen war_. Denk nach Junge. Denk nach. Lass dir was einfallen_, stachelte er sich selbst an. "Na ja… ihr.. ihr könnt es nicht wissen, aber… mein Körper baut Schlaf- und Beruhigungsmittel schneller ab. Erblich bedingt, von meinem Vater. Ist aber nicht weiter bedenklich.", log Remus. Die Wahrheit hätte nur bedeutet, seinem Freund erklären zu müssen, dass er sie seit 8 Jahren belog, was seine Existenz anging und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das die Freundschaft, die ihm selbst mehr als sein Leben bedeutete, verkraften würde. Und einen wirklichen Unterschied machte es doch gar nicht, wie er zum Werwolf geworden war, die Tatsache blieb immerhin die Gleiche. Dann sah er abrupt auf. "Sagtest du grade Silbervergiftung?", hakte er nach.

"Jep. Du bist irgendwie mit dem Dolch, den Celine in deine Wohnung geschleppt hat, in Berührung gekommen. Deine Hand. Ne ziemlich hässliche Brandwunde. Blaulila verfärbt. Echt appetitlich.", erklärte James und verzog dabei das Gesicht.

So grade konnte Remus sich einen Kommentar à la Sirius Black verkneifen, bedachte James nur mit einem angewiderten Blick. "Muss passiert sein, als ich das Verbandszeug geholt habe. Mein eigene Dummheit.", stellte er dann fest und war verwundert über James' missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Deine Dummheit? Es war Celine, die den Dolch in deine Nähe gebracht hat. Es ist ihre Schuld, nur ihre ganz allein.", platze James heraus. Er verstand nicht, wie sein Freund die Schuld einfach so auf sich nehmen konnte. Remus konnte ja wohl am allerwenigsten etwas dazu, dass das Silber in seiner Wohnung gelandet war.

"James… bitte.", seufzte Remus. "Mir ist nicht nach streiten. Hilf mir lieber auf. Ich will zu ihr.", sagte er und warf die Bettdecke zurück. Aber schon die kleinste Bewegung ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

"Du kannst dich doch noch nicht mal allein aufsetzten. Wie willst du denn da die Stufen runter kommen?", fragte James sarkastisch, aber trotzdem mit sorgenvollem Blick. "Außerdem lässt Celine wohl keinen Mann an sich ran. Hab ich grade äußerst effektiv zu spüren bekommen. Wusste gar nicht, dass Celine einem Mann in sein bestes Stück tritt."

"Was?", prustete Remus entsetzt und unterdrückte das schmerzhafte Husten so grade eben. "Sie hat dir in… autsch. Warum?", fragte er, allein bei dem Gedanken tat es weh. Und er würde in dem Fall garantiert ohnmächtig werden, sollte sie ihm dort hintreten.

"Ich muss ihr irgendwie zu nahe gekommen sein. Und du solltest ihr erst Recht nicht zu nahe kommen. Das Silber scheint dir echt zuzusetzen.", meinte James mit nachdenklichem Blick und war mal wieder unendlich dankbar dafür, dass sie sich nahe genug standen, um sich ihre Fragen von den Augen ablesen zu können. So konnte James sich seine offenkundige Neugierde, warum sein Freund so litt, ersparen.

Remus ließ sich seufzend in die Kissen sinken. Also eine Lehrstunde in Silbervergiftung aus Betroffenensicht wünschte James. Gut, wenn er ihm dann half, zu Celine zu gelangen, sollte er sie bekommen. "Was eine Berührung auslöst, siehst du ja. Unbehandelt wächst so eine Wunde immer weiter, weil sich die Vergiftung langsam über die Haut ausbreitet. Je länger desto größer aber auch desto tiefer wird die Wunde. Und erreicht das Gift das Blut wird es richtig gefährlich. Das Gift breitet sich dann im ganzen Körper aus, beeinträchtigt die Organfunktion, bis die schließlich aufhören zu arbeiten. Herztod. Das Ganze geht schneller, kommt das Blut direkt mit Silber in Berührung. Die Menge, die dann übergeht ist größer, deswegen ist das auch schlimmer. Angenommen eine Silberkugel würde mich treffen und stecken bleiben, wäre ich innerhalb von Minuten tot. Es ist ein brennender Schmerz, der durch den Körper läuft. Am ehesten mit dem Cruciatus zu vergleichen. Außerdem erhöht das Silber die Schmerzempfindlichkeit um ein Vielfaches. Es reicht, wenn du mir eine Hand auf den Arm legst, um mir weh zu tun."

James schluckte hart bei dieser Information. "Ich… das wusste ich nicht, Moony. Sonst wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen. Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte er sich.

"Schon gut. Konntest du ja nicht wissen. Hilf mir lieber auf. Ich würde jetzt gern zu Celine.", meinte Remus und versuchte, sich auf die Bettkante zu setzen. Aber nur mit viel Mühe und unter Schmerzen gelang es ihm.

"Gut, du sturer Esel. Aber nicht in den Sachen. Sirius dürfte sich im Übrigen bedanken dafür, dass du seine Klamotten so einsaust.", sagte James, der wusste, dass gegen Remus' Dickschädel kein Kraut gewachsen war. Und Gewalt wollte er seinem angeschlagenen Freund gegenüber nicht anwenden.

"Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach anziehen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Remus, ein Stöhnen unterdrückend, da er sich grade versucht hatte, etwas zu strecken.

"Na das hier.", grinste James und schwang einmal den Zauberstab. Und in Sekunden verschwanden Sirius' Sachen und Remus war in einen von seinen eigenen Schlafanzügen gehüllt. "Das ist schon besser. Ein bisschen groß aber wenigstens sauber. Nur… wie hast du dir vorgestellt, nach unten zu kommen?"

Remus sagte nichts, sondern stand einfach auf. Nun, einfach war übertrieben, es kostete ihn sehr viel Mühe, Schweiß und mehrere unterdrückte Keucher, ehe er auf den Beinen stand, aber sofort nach seinem Freund greifen musste, begann das Zimmer sich doch glatt zu drehen.

James packte sofort zu, als Remus nach ihm griff, wollte ihn zurück ins Bett schieben, doch der wehrte sich, machte einen Schritt Richtung Tür. "Lily erschlägt mich.", sagte James, half Remus aber dennoch, bevor sein Freund es noch mal allein versuchte, denn die Stufen würde er ganz sicher nicht allein schaffen.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 In der Schwebe

**vielen Dank an die wenigen, die so lieb waren ein Review zu hinterlassen. **

**Kapitel 15 - In der Schwebe**

Lily zog die nun völlig aufgelöste Celine zurück auf die Couch, wickelte sie in die Wolldecke und nahm sie dann fest in den Arm. "Wein ruhig. Das hilft. Lass es einfach raus. Hier wird dir niemand etwas tun. Vor niemandem musst du Angst haben. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen.", versprach Lily ihr in Ermangelung einer besseren Idee. Sie verließ sich hier ganz auf die ihr als Frau gegebenen Mutterinstinkte, hielt die schluchzende Frau einfach nur fest und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken, um ihr Trost zu spenden.

Ob der an sie gerichteten Worte, oder der Wärme, die durch die nun um sie gewickelten Decke langsam in ihren Körper zu sickern begann, konnte Celine einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Im Gegenteil, es wurde immer mehr und immer verzweifelter.

Langsam legte sich auch ihr rechter Arm um die sie haltende Frau, einfach um das Gefühl einer ihr wohltuenden und nicht Schaden zu fügenden Nähe, so lange als möglich auskosten zu können. Den linken Arm, ließ sie dabei möglichst ruhig an Ort und Stelle liegen.

Je mehr sie weinte und je fester sie sich hielt und im Gegenzug auch gehalten wurde, desto deutlicher wurde sie sich ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, aber auch ihres eigenen Körpers bewusst und bald schon weinte sie nicht nur aus purer Verzweiflung, aus Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit, sondern einfach, weil es so unglaublich _weh_ tat.

Lily, immer noch unsicher, ob sie wirklich das Richtige tat, hielt Celine einfach nur fest. Sicher hatte sie im Zuge ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin einen Psychologiekurs belegt. Aber hiermit war wieder einmal bewiesen, dass Theorie und Praxis himmelgroße Unterschiede waren. Zwei Welten, die so gut wie nichts miteinander gemein hatten. "So ist gut", flüsterte sie. "Lass es einfach raus. Das wird helfen.", raunte Lily der Frau in ihren Armen ins Ohr, wagte es aber nicht, sie noch fester an sich zu drücken, aus Angst, ihr weh zu tun, oder sie gar schwer zu verletzen.

Minuten vergingen, in denen sie hielt und gehalten wurde, weinte, ihrem Kummer einfach freien Lauf ließ. Minuten, in denen sie einfach nur das sein konnte, als was sie sich fühlte. Ein Häuflein nutzloser Haut und Knochen, die zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen waren. Wertlos, denn der Wert, den sie einmal innegehabt hatte, war vollends zerstört, gründlichst vernichtet worden.

Dass sich ihre Gedanken nicht nur in ihrem Kopf immer wieder im Kreise drehten, nahm sie nur am Rande wahr.

Sich langsam hin und her, vor und zurückwiegend, den darauf in ihr auflodernden Schmerz fast schon freudig mit weiteren Tränen begrüßend, begann sie leise immer wieder zu murmeln: "Wertlos … Dreck … Abschaum … Nichts … Wertlos …. Dreck …"

Lily vernahm die gemurmelten Worte und schluckte. _Was hast du nur durchmachen müssen?,_ fragte sie sich stumm und verstärkte vorsichtig den Druck ihrer Arme, um Celine das Gefühl zu geben, nicht allein zu sein. "Nicht, Süße. Du bist nicht wertlos. Ganz sicher nicht. Und du bist auch kein Dreck oder Abschaum. Red dir das nicht ein.  
Nur die Schweine, die dir das angetan haben, sind das, und sie werden dafür bezahlen. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir werden sie kriegen und sie dafür bezahlen lassen. Keiner wird ungestraft davon kommen. Die werden alle in Askaban verrotten." Inständig hoffte Lily, dass ihre Worte Erfolg haben würden. Denn noch einen Beruhigungstrank konnte sie ihr nicht geben. Das würde ihr Körper, so geschwächt wie er war, nicht verkraften.

Doch Celine hörte sie nicht mehr. Nicht wirklich zumindest. Nicht den Sinn, der an sie gerichteten Worte, sondern erfasste nur, dass etwas gesagt wurde. Was dies war, spielte jedoch keine wirklich große Rolle.

Leise in eine Art Singsang verfallend, murmelte und sang sie die zuvor geäußerten Worte immer wieder und wieder vor sich hin, während langsam das Zittern, das zuvor in ihren Gliedern geherrscht hatte, nachließ und ihr Körper die wohltuende Wärme und die Umarmung der anderen Frau in sich aufnahm – fast schon trank, wie ein Verdurstender ein Glas Wasser trinken würde.

Lily seufzte leise. Genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Vorsichtig löste sie die Umarmung, aber nicht die Berührung. Eine Hand ließ sie auf der Schulter von Celine liegen und setze sich ihr dann gegenüber. Dort sitzend nahm sie mit der freien Hand die rechte von Celine und drückte sie leicht. "Sieh mich an. Celine. Bitte. Sieh mich an. Du bist nicht wertlos."

Irgendwie musste sie Celine zur Besinnung bekommen. Sie durfte nicht anfangen, so von sich zu reden. Das würde alles nur schlimmer machen.

Mit leerem Blick saß die Andere da, wiegte sich einfach weiter hin und her, spürte die Hand, die sie hielt, hielt sie auch ihrerseits fest, den Kontakt nicht verlieren wollend. Doch aufhören zu singen, tat sie nicht. Es ging nicht so sehr darum, was sie da von sich gab. Sie wiederholte einfach wieder und wieder, was sie als Tatsache empfand. Sie war nichts, wertlos, Dreck – es sei denn, sie war bei _Ihm._

Nur er durfte sie berühren, nur seine Hände sie streicheln und ihre Haut liebkosen, die sich vor Fieber nach ihm verzehrte. Doch hatte er deutlich gemacht, dass sie gar nicht erst wieder auftauchen brauchte, wenn … wenn …

Der Gedanke, der eben noch so rein und klar gewesen war, verschwand. Verblasste unter dem Eindruck grüner sie musternder Augen und einer Hand, welche die ihre fest umschlungen hielt, sie fest hielt und nicht loslassen würde. Zumindest hoffte sie, dass diese sie nicht loslassen würde.

Grüne Augen, denen sie mit ihren immer noch mehr schwarz, als dunkelblauen, glanzlosen Augen entgegensah. Die eine Erinnerung in ihr weckten, an … einen Namen …

Einen Namen, der sich plötzlich über die anderen Gedanken schob und wie diese zuvor auf einmal nicht nur gedacht wurde und in ihrem Kopf existierte: "Nichts …. Nutzlos .. Dreck …. Nichts … Nutz … Lily?"

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht von Lily Evans, als Celine ihren Namen nannte. Die junge Heilerin hatte schon befürchtet, Celine doch noch ins Krankenhaus bringen zu müssen. "Ja. Ich bin's. Lily.", sagte sie und drückte sanft die Hand der Frau zur Bestätigung.

"Was …. Wie?", versuchte Celine zu fragen, während sie gegen den Singsang, der in ihrem Kopf einfach weiter ging, anzukämpfen versuchte und sich heftig auf die Unterlippe biss, um nicht doch ein anderes Wort, das ihr eher auf der Zunge lag, herausschlüpfen zu lassen. Eines, wie Dreck … Nichts .. Abschaum .. zum Beispiel.

"Ich bin es. Lily", sagte diese und schenkte Celine ein besorgtes Lächeln. "Du bist bei mir zu Hause." Lily wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Celine in den vergangenen eineinhalb Stunden gar nicht richtig anwesend gewesen war, oder besser gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, was geschehen war. "Weißt du noch, wie du hierher gekommen bist?", fragte sie vorsichtig, um herauszufinden, ob sie mit dieser Vermutung richtig lag.

Angestrengt ihre Stirn runzelnd, suchte Celine nach einer Antwort auf die ihr gestellte Frage. Sie wusste, dass ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie die Antwort sehr wohl kannte. Doch der Teil, der immer noch Lilys Hand hielt, der wusste es nicht.

Da sie es also doch nicht wusste, konnte sie mit ehrlichem, aber immer noch leicht getrübtem Blick ihren Kopf schütteln.

Lily nahm das mit leichter Besorgnis zur Kenntnis. Celine war wohl doch besser im St. Mungos aufgehoben. Dort würde man ihr sicherlich besser helfen können, doch andererseits war sie dort auch in weitaus größerer Gefahr. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Männern, die dort herumliefen. "Remus. Er hat dich hergebracht.", erklärte sie. Dass Celine den Werwolf hatte umbringen wollen, verschwieg Lily wohlweißlich, um nicht eine neue Panik bei der Frau auszulösen. "Magst du vielleicht ein Glas Wasser trinken?", erkundigte sie sich dann.

Sie lächelte dankbar. "Gerne.", sagte sie auf die Frage nach dem Glas Wasser nur, auch wenn ihr eher nach etwas Stärkerem zumute war.

Dann dachte sie daran, was Lily noch gesagt hatte. Remus sollte sie hierher gebracht haben? Seltsam. Sie konnte sich überhaupt nicht daran erinnern. Keiner von ihr konnte dies. Oder war da doch? Nein…Sie schüttelte irritiert ihren Kopf und sah dann wieder ihre Kollegin an.

Lily nahm das Kopfschütteln zur Kenntnis, sagte aber nichts darauf, sondern zauberte erst einmal ein Glas Wasser herbei. Ruhe war für Celine erst mal das Wichtigste, bis sie wieder Genesen war. James würde wohl noch etwas auf seine Antworten warten müssen. "So hier. Trink das und dann ruhst du dich am Besten aus. Du bist ziemlich schwer verletzt und ich kann dir leider nicht vor morgen früh richtig helfen. Die... Irgendwer hat dir einen Trank gegeben, der verhindert, dass ich deine Wunden heilen kann. Wahrscheinlich das Adversus-Sanare-Elixir. Aber die Wirkung lässt spätestens morgen Vormittag nach. Und dann bist du bald wieder auf den Beinen.", erklärte Lily ihrer Patientin, während sie ihr das Glas reichte. "Ich bleib hier auch bei dir, hier bist du sicher.", versprach sie ihr noch einmal.

Das Glas Wasser mit einem kurzen Lächeln entgegennehmend, es einfach festhaltend und nicht daraus trinkend, starrte sie die Medihexe vor sich an: Natürlich war sie hier sicher. Wieso sollte sie hier nicht sicher sein? Und was sollte das mit dem Trank für ein Unsinn sein? Freiwillig würde sie so etwas sicher nicht nehmen, auch wenn ein kleines Stimmchen in ihrem Hinterkopf, das sie schnell beiseite schob, ihr das genaue Gegenteil erzählen wollte.

Dann noch die Sache, dass sie verletzt sei. Sicher, sie fühlte sich zerschlagen und alles andere als Wohl. Wenn sie ehrlich war, sogar mehr als nur Unwohl. Viel eher hatte sie richtig starke Schmerzen.

Verwirrt legte sich ihre Stirn in Falten. Wieso war ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? So mies, wie sie sich fühlte, ein Stechen in der Brust, das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und ihr Unterleib fühlte sich an, als.

… die Hand, die das Glas hielt, schloss sich krampfartig zusammen. Ein leises Knirschen erklang und im nächsten Moment explodierte eine Mischung aus Glas und Wasser zwischen ihren plötzlich blutigen Fingern.

Doch das nahm sie nicht wirklich war.

Immer noch suchte ihr Verstand nach den Antworten auf die in ihr aufgekommenen Fragen.

Wieso sollte sie hier nicht sicher sein?  
Wieso war sie verletzt – wie sie verletzt war?  
Wieso hatte Remus sie hierher gebracht?  
Wieso konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern?

Während ihr leicht glasig werdender Blick sich auf die von Glas verletzte, blutige Hand richtete, begann eine zuvor fast verdrängte Melodie immer weiter in den Vordergrund zu drängen. Eine Stimme, die von Dreck, Nichts und Abschaum sang. Jedoch war das Verwirrende daran, dass sie glaubte, in dieser Stimme zumindest die Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, warum sie so verletzt war.

Noch während sie überlegte, ob sie der Stimme mehr Beachtung schenken sollte, die ohnehin auch ohne ihr Zutun immer lauter wurde, ließ sie ihren Blick zu Lily wandern. Ihren Hilfe suchenden Blick fest auf deren smaragdgrüne Augen richtend.

Lily zuckte heftig zusammen, als das Glas in den Fingern der jungen Frau zersprang. "Celine!", keuchte sie entsetzt und zauberte sofort die Scherben weg und untersuchte die Wunde. Es waren nur kleine Schnitte, nichts Lebensbedrohliches. Mit wenigen Handgriffen waren sie gesäubert und auch verbunden. Dann sah sie wieder auf und traf auf den fragenden Blick aus den schwarzen Augen. "Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern, oder?", hakte sie besorgt nach.

Kurz darauf hörte Lily ein leises Räuspern, das sie herumfahren ließ. In der Tür stand James und hatte Remus im Stützgriff. Der sah immer noch aus wie der Tod persönlich. Leichenblass und er trug einen von James' Pyjamas, die ihm viel zu groß waren. Außerdem schien er immer noch Schmerzen zu haben, so verkniffen wie sein Gesicht war.

Besorgt ließ Lily ihren Blick wieder zu Celine wandern. Hoffentlich brachte sie die Anwesenheit der Männer nicht wieder aus der Fassung.

Zunächst lautlos formten Celines Lippen die Worte nach, die einen wilden Reigen in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatten und während sie zusah, wie die Glassplitter verschwanden und die Wunden gesäubert und verbunden wurden, drang ab und zu ein Wortfetzen zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, der sich verdächtig nach "Nichts … Abschaum … Dreck." anhörte.

Als Lily, der sie immer noch mit Blicken gefolgt war, ohne es wirklich zu merken, plötzlich herumfuhr, schlüpfte ihr ein letztes, mehr vor Überraschung als alles andere, laut ausgesprochenes "Abschaum!" heraus. Mehr weil es einfach bereits auf ihre Zunge gelegen hatte und auch zuvor murmelnd geäußert worden war und weniger, weil es eine gewollte Äußerung sein sollte.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen folgte sie Lilys Blick und …

… lächelte plötzlich strahlend. Trotz der Schmerzen aufzustehen versuchend, streckte sie ihre nun frisch verbundene Hand in Richtung der zwei Männer aus.

James beobachtete Celines Tun mit Besorgnis. Er wusste nicht, was die Frau vorhatte. Es sah zwar alles andere als nach einer Attacke gegen ihn oder Remus aus, aber wenn doch... sein Freund würde sich nicht verteidigen können. Niemals.

Remus starrte Celine für einen Moment an, lächelte dann aber auch. Er war sich sicher, sie würde ihm nichts tun. Außerdem schien es ihr selbst kaum besser zu gehen als ihm. Warum sollte er sich dann also Sorgen machen?

Diese machte sich aber Lily. Sie war nicht sicher, ob es eine Gute Idee war, Celine aufstehen zu lassen. Andererseits, sie ging von sich aus auf die Männer zu, hatte dieses mal scheinbar keine Angst vor ihnen. das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Deshalb ließ sie Celine auch gewähren, stand aber mit ihr auf, um im Notfall zupacken zu können und gab auch James das Zeichen, näher zu kommen.

Dieser verstand und gab auch Remus, der seinen Blick ausschließlich auf Celine fixiert hatte, ohne Worte das Zeichen, auf sie zuzugehen.

Sie stolperte mehr, als dass sie ging vorwärts, doch dann, endlich, hatte sie Remus erreicht. Mit einem kaum unterdrückten Aufschluchzen fiel sie ihm um den Hals, versuchte sich sowohl an ihn zu stützen, als auch ihn einfach fest umschlungen zu halten. Niemals wieder loslassen wollend und immer wieder und wieder unter halb erstickten Schluchzern hervorbringend: "Wusste … Dreck … finden … wusste … Abschaum … im Stich …"

Sie weinte – sie lachte – sie hielt ihn. Hielt ihn einfach fest mit dem einen Arm, der nur durch das zerbrochene Glas verletzt worden war, den anderen so gut wie möglich, trotz der sie schier zu zerreißen drohenden Schmerzen um ihn herum legen wollend. Immer und immer wieder dieselben Worte unter Weinen und Lachen hervorstoßend.

Remus keuchte unter der Umarmung verhalten auf, die eine Welle aus Schmerz durch seinen geschundenen Körper jagen ließ. Außerdem hatte er ungemein Mühe, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Der Schwindel, den er vorhin beim Aufstehen empfunden hatte, hatte zwar nachgelassen, aber immer noch fühlten sich seine Knie an, als bestünden sie aus Pudding. Sein Gehirn war im Moment nicht in der Lage die wirren Worte zu begreifen, die sein Ohr aufnahm. Es war nur auf zwei Dinge fixiert. Celine festhalten, und natürlich auch nie wieder loslassen, und auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Letzteres wurde aber immer schwerer. "Celine", flüsterte er leise. "Setzen... bitte."

James beobachtete seinen Freund mit wachsender Besorgnis, die er auch in Lilys Blick fand. "Er wollte nicht liegen bleiben und er weiß, dass ich ihn nicht verhexe.", erklärte James schulterzuckend seiner Verlobten.

Lily nickte ihrem Mann nur zu und trat dann an die beiden sich Umarmenden heran. "Celine. Komm. Setzt euch auf die Couch. Das ist für dich und auch für Remus besser. Nicht dass ihr noch zusammenbrecht.", sagte sie, während sie deutlich bemerkte, wie Remus wankte. James stand aber ganz dicht neben ihm, bereit zuzugreifen, so dass sie sich um Celine kümmern konnte, falls auch ihre Kräfte sie verließen.

Sie hörte nichts von der Unterhaltung zwischen den anderen beiden Anwesenden. Sie war einzig und allein darauf bedacht, ihren Werwolf festzuhalten und nicht einfach umzufallen, denn das würde sie, ließe sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde lang los.

Als er dann plötzlich meinte, sie solle sich hinsetzten, grinste sie ihn nur glücklich an. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass er wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und er musste wohl gemerkt habe, dass sie kaum noch aufrecht stehen, oder überhaupt stehen konnte.

So ließ sie sich einfach, kaum dass das Wort ‚setzen' seine Lippen verlassen hatte – oder doch nur eine kleine Weile später, nachdem das Reden der anderen Frau … _Wie war noch gleich ihr Name? Unwichtig .. Remus ist da … er hat mich gefunden … er wird mich retten … oder hat er … egal … setzen … genau ... das wollte er … setzen .._ Und während sie ein letztes, glückliches "Dreck .. Nichts .. Abschaum … Dreck …!", in sein Ohr .. oder seinen Hals .. oder seinen Oberkörper, wo immer ihr Mund sich gerade befand, hervor sang, ließ sie sich, ihn weiter mit ihrer von Glas verletzten Hand fest umklammert haltend, dort wo sie stand, zu Boden fallen.

Remus spürte, wie die Knie der Frau nachgaben, die er hier in den Armen hielt, doch er war unfähig sie festzuhalten, denn auch seine Knie gaben nun vollends nach. Nur James hatte er es zu verdanken, dass die gewiss schmerzhafte Berührung mit dem Boden ausblieb, packte der ihn doch von hinten ebenso wie Lily Celine gegriffen hatte und sie jetzt zum Sofa führte.

James hatte ebenso wie Lily sofort reagiert, als sie sahen, dass keiner der beiden Patienten sich nur eine Sekunde länger auf den Beinen halten konnte und James brauchte Remus nicht mal anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall ins Bett stecken lassen würde. So versuchte er es erst gar nicht, sondern folgte Lily zur Couch, wo sie die beiden nebeneinander setzten und Lily ihnen führsorglich die Decke überlegte und auch zwei Gläser Wasser herbei zauberte.

Während Celine über den Boden schwebte, oder gezogen, oder was auch immer wurde, ließ sie – was immer sie von Remus hielt – nicht aus ihrer Hand entweichen.

Sie machte keinerlei Anstallten auch nur einen Fingerbreit mitzuhelfen, da es sie nicht kümmerte, wohin sie geschleift wurde … oder gezogen … oder was auch immer, solange sie Remus weiter bei sich haben durfte.

_Er wird bei mir bleiben. Es ist mir versprochen worden. Ich werde ihn behalten dürfen._; jagte ihr immer wieder ein Gedankenfetzen vermischt mit einer singenden summenden Stimme durch den Kopf, den sie, kaum dass sie spürte, dass sie nicht weiter bewegt wurde und Remus auf einmal neben ihr war, einfach an seine Schulter sinken ließ, ein Ausdruck, tiefster Zufriedenheit in ihrem Gesicht und den sich immer noch bewegenden, leisen Gesang hervorbringenden Lippen.

Remus hatte sich erleichtert auf die Couch fallen lassen und legte nun den linken Arm ganz vorsichtig um den warmen Körper, der sich an ihn lehnte. Seine linke Hand wagte er nicht auch nur zu bewegen. Sie war zwar im Moment wieder völlig taub, doch das vorhin hatte ihm schon gereicht. Das war auch der Grund, warum er sich von Lily einen Schluck Wasser geben ließ.

Diese zog ihren Verlobten, nachdem sie das Glas Wasser wieder auf den Tisch abgestellt hatte, in eine Ecke und flüsterte leise: "Bleib du bei ihnen. Ich geh und seh mal nach, was ich für Remus noch da hab. Und pass auf. Celine ist im Moment unberechenbar. Sie kann schon im nächsten Moment auf Moony losgehen und das wird er nicht verkraften, vor allem körperlich nicht."

James nickte nur. Er würde die beiden keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. So setzte er sich ihnen gegenüber und betrachtete sie stillschweigend. Während Celine einfach nur friedlich an Remus Schulter lehnte, als sei nie etwas passiert, zitterte sein Freund leicht vor Schwäche. Sein Körper verbrauchte alle Kraftreserven, um den Schaden zu heilen, den das Silber verursacht hatte.

Wieder folgte ihr Blick der davongehenden Medi Hexe und ein Gefühl von etwas, das sie bereits erlebt haben musste, befiel sie plötzlich.

Der Blick in ihren Augen wurde immer starrer und ihr Körper verspannte sich sichtlich, als sie die andere Frau immer weiter entschwinden sah.

Der Gesang in ihrem Kopf und das Lied auf ihren sich bis dahin einfach weiter bewegt habenden Lippen, verstummte schlagartig.

Remus, obwohl er sich selbst hundeelend fühlte, spürte die Veränderung in Celine sofort. "Celine", sagte er mit möglichst fester Stimme, was ihm aber nur teilweise gelang. "Celine. Ich bin hier." Dann musste er husten. Heftig, schmerzhaft. _Verdammtes Silber_, schimpfte er und versuchte wieder ruhig zu atmen. "Remus ist hier", hauchte er ihr zu. "Niemand wird dir was tun. Ich beschütz dich. Keiner wird dich anfassen." Inständig hoffte er, dass sie darauf reagieren würde. Er mochte gar nicht daran denken, wie es ihm ergehen würde, wenn nicht.

Auch James beobachtete die Veränderung mit sorgenvoller Miene, wagte es aber nicht, sich Celine zu nähern. Denn gerade das konnte den Ausschlag dafür geben, dass sie wieder anfing, um sich zu schlagen. Vielleicht halfen Remus' Worte ja wirklich, denn der Werwolf stand ihr emotional sehr viel näher, als er selbst. Dennoch umschloss er seinen Zauberstab fest, um im Notfall einen Lähmzauber zu sprechen, selbst wenn er damit auch seinen Freund traf.

Ihr erster Reflex war: Fort … fort …

Doch dann hielt sie inne, gerade als sie sich hatte losreißen wollen … Da war etwas, das diejenigen, was die anderen ausmachte, nie getan hatten.

Sie husteten nicht – nicht so zumindest. Vielleicht ein Räuspern, ein halb ersticktes, oder auch hinausgeschrienes Keuchen … aber nicht ein sich so krank anhörendes Husten.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf, immer noch zur Flucht bereit, versuchte zu erkennen, wer ihr Häscher war, auch wenn sie dafür eigentlich keine Zeit verschwenden sollte.

Und dann – die Stimme. Nicht die singende Stimme, sondern eine andere, ihr vertraute, von ihr vermisste, ihr unwillkürlich Tränen in die Augen treibende Stimme.

"Remus?", fragte sie leise, verwundert, es nicht glauben könnend. War er ihr Häscher? Nein - … das wohl kaum, soviel war sie sich sicher, wenn auch schon nichts sonst.

Dann musste er gekommen sein, um sie zu befreien … und tatsächlich, hatte er nicht eben etwas von beschützen gesagt?

"Ja. Celine", flüsterte Remus heiser. "Ich bin es. Remus. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich bin hier, ich werde dich beschützen. Nie wieder wird dir jemand etwas antun. Nie wieder. Darauf hast du mein Wort." Hoffentlich verstand sie, was er sagte und vertraute ihm. Denn wenn sie wirklich auf ihn losging, könnte er sich gleich ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen, oder noch besser seine eigene Beerdigung organisieren, denn das Krankenhaus nahm so kurz vor Vollmond keine Werwölfe dauerhaft auf.

James beobachtete Celines Tun aufmerksam, immer bereit zu reagieren. Aber wie es schien hatte Remus die junge Frau erreicht. Hoffentlich blieb das auch so. Denn Remus schien noch blasser zu werden. Es war wohl doch eine schlechte Idee gewesen, ihn aufstehen zu lassen. Er, James, hätte wohl doch durchgreifen und dafür sorgen müssen, dass Remus im Bett blieb.

Celine runzelte die Stirn. Versuchte Klarheit in das zu bringen, was er ihr offenbar zu sagen versuchte. Er hatte von Sicherheit gesprochen. Von Schutz.

Sie wollte lächeln. Sie wusste, das konnte nur ihr Remus sein. Doch erstarb es bereits wieder, noch bevor es mehr als ein bloßes Zucken ihrer Lippen gewesen war.

Nach seinem Arm greifend, rückte sie ein Stück von ihm ab und versuchte ihn mit sich zu ziehen. Angst und Sorge mit einem Hauch Panik in ihrem Blick, wie auch ihrem Gesicht, als sie ihn beschwor: "Du musst hier weg, Remus … bitte … flieh … dürfen … nicht finden … zerbrechen … töten … Schmerz … flieh!"

Wäre es Remus besser gegangen, hätte er über dieses Verhalten von Celine wahrscheinlich die Stirn gerunzelt. Es war so untypisch für sie. Was war nur los? Aber im Moment war er nur dankbar dafür, dass die Frau seinen Arm und nicht seine Hand gepackt hatte, das hätte ihn vermutlich umgehauen. "Celine", beschwor er sie leise. "Celine es ist alles o.k. Du bist... wir sind in Sicherheit. Hier ist keiner, der dir oder mir etwas tun wird. Niemand wird uns etwas tun. Das verspreche ich dir. Wir sind beide in Sicherheit."

Wieder musste er husten, wieder schmerze dabei jeder Muskel in seinem Körper. _Verdammt, warum muss der Vollmond auch so nah sein!,_ fluchte er stumm vor sich hin, bemüht wieder ruhiger Atem zu schöpfen. Gern hätte er jetzt ein weiteres Glas Wasser getrunken, aber Celine würde wohl ausflippen, wenn James näher kam, und loslassen wollte er die junge Frau auch nicht. Obwohl... vielleicht. "Celine?", fragte er leise. "Celine, würdest du mir helfen?" Vielleicht schaffte er es ja so, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie hier sicher waren.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, wieder und wieder, als er davon sprach, dass sie hier sicher wären. Wie konnten sie? Es war unmöglich. Nicht hier – nicht an diesem Ort. Nirgends – niemals wieder. Weiter zog sie an seinem Arm, bis er sie plötzlich bat, ihm zu helfen.

Natürlich würde sie ihm helfen. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie. Er war hier – bei ihr und sie war – irgendwo, wo man sie festhielt. Wo die Anderen waren, die Hände … die nach ihr griffen … sie nieder zwangen, oder irgendwo fest ketteten. Sie wollte nicht, dass man Remus fest kettete. Ihn quälte, ihn folterte, so wie man sie gequält und gefoltert hatte und es wieder tun würde, blieben sie hier.

Entschlossenheit trat nun neben der Angst und der Panik in ihr Gesicht und gewann langsam die Oberhand über ihre anderen dort sichtbaren Emotionen: "Werde dir helfen – komm …", ein weiteres Ziehen an seinem Arm und ein erneuter Versuch, sich selbst von dem, wo sie war, fortzubewegen, auch wenn es ihr nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

"Komm … !", flehte sie, zog ihn … schob sich … und landete im nächsten Moment ein Stück weiter unten, sich plötzlich auf einem Teppich wieder findend. Remus hatte sie während ihres Falls jedoch losgelassen, so überrascht war sie über ihren plötzlichen Sturz.

Im ersten Moment zu überrascht, um überhaupt etwas zu fühlen, brach dann der Schmerz mit voller Wucht über sie herein. Sie stöhnte zuerst, einen leisen, klagenden Laut ausstoßend, der sich langsam immer weiter steigerte. An und ab und wieder anschwoll, während ein Teil von ihr zu begreifen versuchte, was soeben geschehen war.

Remus hatte sie nicht länger festhalten können und gleichzeitig sich wehren, aber loslassen hatte er sie eigentlich nicht wollen. Ohne zu zögern, ließ er sich neben ihr auf die Knie fallen. Dass er sich dabei mit seiner verletzen Hand abstützte, selbst unter den Schmerzen aufkeuchte, die ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieben, interessierte ihn nicht. Celines Gesundheit war wichtiger als seine. Sehr viel wichtiger. Er war nur ein Werwolf. Eine Bestie, die geduldet wurde. Geduldet unter den Menschen, weil Dumbledore für ihn bürgte. "Celine", keuchte Remus schmerzverzerrt und zog sie in seine Arme. "Celine. Bitte. Du... du bist nicht mehr gefangen. Wir haben... ich hab dich befreit. Ich hab dich da rausgeholt. Keiner ist hinter uns her. Bitte, Celine. Vertrau mir doch." Die letzen Worte waren mehr gehustet als gesprochen und er verdammte seinen Körper für diese Schwäche.

James war sofort aufgesprungen, als Celine vom Sofa gerutscht war, aber mehr als zwei Schritte schaffte er nicht, da saß sein Freund auch schon neben ihr, versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Trotzdem musste der Rumtreiber sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Remus schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht tat auch ihm weh. _Verdammt, wo bleibt Lily?,_ fluchte er und warf einen Blick zur Tür, wo aber nichts von der Heilerin zu sehen war.

Die werkelte in Windeseile in ihrer privaten Tränkeküche und mischte Remus einen Stärkungstrank zusammen. Wegen des Silberneutralisierungstranks würde er den üblichen nicht vertagen und ihre Vorräte für diesen speziellen Trank waren erschöpft.

Celine stöhnte. Sie weinte. Sie jammerte – mal lauter und mal leiser.  
Sie lauschte seinen Worten – deren Sinn sich ihr nur langsam zu verdeutlichen begann.  
Sie lag in seinen Armen, wurde von ihm gehalten. In Sicherheit. Befreit.  
Er hatte sie befreit!  
Tränen liefen ihr übers bebende Gesicht, als sie ihren Kopf so drehte, dass sie zu ihm aufsehen konnte: "Wirklich …?", fragte sie mit vor Unsicherheit und Schmerz gepresster Stimme.

"Ja. Wirklich", flüsterte Remus neben ihr leise, dankbar dass der Schmerz in seiner Hand abebbte und einem dumpfen Pochen wich. Nun aber stellte sich die Frage, wie kamen sie wieder auf die Couch? Er konnte Celine jedenfalls nicht helfen. Er würde ja selbst kaum hoch kommen und James blieb besser, wo er war oder... "Setz dich, Krone. Es ist alles ok", versuchte er seinen Freund zu beruhigen, auch wenn ihm grade, wahrscheinlich deutlich sichtbar, Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

James musterte Remus besorgt, stimmte aber zu und setzte sich wieder. Es war besser, auf Lily zu warten, nicht dass Celine doch noch wieder Panik bekam und anfing, um sich zu schlagen. Und die sollte sich besser beeilen, wieder herzukommen, sonst würde Moony noch zusammenbrechen.

Celine zuckte sichtbar zusammen. Krone? Das war nicht sie, den Remus damit meinte – niemals. Aber sie kannte den Namen – oder doch nicht? Sie war sich nicht sicher – über überhaupt nichts mehr, außer darüber, dass er sie befreit hatte. Dass er sie nun hielt.

Aber wie lange noch? Erneut suchte Angst ihre Kehle zuzuschnüren und ihre Hände krallten sich in ihn, irgendwo, egal wo, solange sie nur etwas von ihm festhalten konnte. Nun gut, nur ihre rechte Hand, da sie ihre Linke aus ihr unverständlichen Gründen nicht wirklich bewegen konnte, aber immerhin etwas.  
"Lass mich nicht allein, Remus!", flehte sie, ihm weiter aus ihrer Position so gut wie möglich anblickend, während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten und überzulaufen drohten.

"Sch... Ich lass dich nicht allein. Du musst keine Angst haben.", flüsterte Remus. "Aber meinst du nicht, wir setzen uns lieber wieder aufs Sofa? Könnte wohl etwas bequemer sein, als der Fußboden.", schlug er vor, immer noch nicht wissend, wie er wieder auf die weiche Sitzgelegenheit kommen sollte.

Zitternd nickte sie, gab ihm so zu verstehen, dass sie einverstanden war. Natürlich war sie das. Nein konnte sie wohl kaum sagen. Nicht zu ihm – er hatte sie schließlich befreit.

Als sie sich leicht aufzurichten versuchte, wimmerte sie jedoch erneut leise vor Schmerz auf. In ihrer Brust schien ein wahres Feuerwerk zu toben.

Doch hatte sie bereits schlimmeres – weit schlimmeres erlebt. Woher sie dies wusste, war ihr nicht wirklich klar. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war.

So kämpfte sie sich weiter hoch und herum, bis sie ihn mit ihrer rechten Hand stützend unter dem Arm greifen konnte und versuchte anschließend, ihn hochzustemmen.

Ein leises Schaben, ein erneutes Verschieben von bereits gebrochenen Knochen, ein gequälter Aufschrei – und sie fiel zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in sie gnädig erwartende Dunkelheit.

Remus wollte Celine noch aufhalten ihm auch zu helfen, wollte sie in ihrem Tun stoppen, konnte er ihr doch mit seiner lädierten Hand keinen deut mithelfen. Doch er war nicht schnell genug und nun lag eine ohnmächtige Celine in seinem Schoß, ohne dass er wusste, was er tun sollte.

James hatte gesehen, was Celine tun wollte, wollte noch reagieren, aber da sank sie auch schon in sich zusammen. "Scheiße", fluchte er leise und kniete sich neben Celine nieder und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. "Bewusstlos. Ich bring sie ins Bett. Und du rührst dich nicht. Ich will dich nicht auch noch tragen müssen", sagte er streng zu Remus und hob Celine vorsichtig hoch. Im Gästezimmer legte er sie behutsam aufs Bett und deckte sie zu und beeilte sich dann wieder runter zu Remus zu kommen.

Remus war dankbar, nicht allein mit Celine gewesen zu sein, sondern seinen Freund hier gehabt zu haben. Besorgt sah er James hinterher, als der mit Celine auf dem Arm das Wohnzimmer verließ. _Ich werd mich schon nicht rühren_, dachte er und legte nur den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die schwer werdenden Augen. Er war müde. Unendlich müde und sein Körper auf dem besten Wege seinen Tribut dafür zu verlangen, dass er aufgestanden war, anstatt im Bett zu bleiben. Aber noch würde er sich nicht in Morpheus' Arme begeben. Celine brauchte ihn, vertraute ihm. Nur ihm. Gut... und Lily. Aber sonst schien sie niemanden an sich heran zulassen.

James musterte seinen Freund besorgt, als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam. Remus war wirklich fertig mit der Welt und brauchte auch endlich Ruhe. Sonst würde er wohl auch noch Morgen außer Gefecht gesetzt sein. Es war das Beste, wenn er auch schlief.

"Moony?", riss ihn James' Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. "Keine Sorge. Ich bin wach.", murmelte er und ließ sich dann von seinem Freund aufhelfen, unterdrückte dabei ein Aufkeuchen. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, die sie brauchten, um ebenfalls ins Gästezimmer zu gelangen, wo Celine schon in dem großen, hogwartsähnlichen Doppelbett lag.

James ließ Remus keine Gelegenheit, irgendwelche Widerworte zu geben, sondern steckte ihn neben Celine ins Bett, nachdem er ihm einen Schluck Wasser gegeben hatte. "Und du schläfst jetzt auch. Celine liegt direkt neben dir, wenn etwas ist, wirst du es wohl als erster merken und wir sind gleich nebenan. Ich sorg dafür, dass wir hören, wenn hier etwas ist."

Remus nickte nur auf James' Erklärungen, der ja, wie er selbst eben festgestellt hatte, im Recht war. Dennoch behagte es ihm ganz und gar nicht. Absolut nicht. Doch James zu widersprechen, in seinem jetzigen Zustand war sinnlos. Und da dieser schon das Licht gelöscht hatte, nur noch der Mond schien durchs Fenster, dauerte es auch nicht lang, bis ihm die Augen zufielen.

James schlich sich runter in den Keller, wo seine Lily gerade etwas abfüllte. "Die Tränke kannst du dir sparen.", sagte er leise.

Erschrocken fuhr die junge Heilerin herum. Sie hatte James nicht mal gehört. "Was? Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie besorgt, nachdem sie realisiert hatte, was James gesagt hatte. "Das zu erklären ist schwer. Kurz und knapp Celine ist zusammengebrochen, es geht ihr aber gut. Ich hab sie ins Gästezimmer gebracht und Moony ist bei ihr. Sie vertraut ihm scheinbar, also wird sie wohl keine Dummheiten machen. Außerdem hat Remus einen leichten Schlaf so kurz vor Vollmond."

Lily Evans nickte. Es machte ihr zwar schon Sorgen, dass Celine erneut ohnmächtig geworden war, aber sie vertraute auch James' Urteilsvermögen. "Wenn das so ist... ich stell nur ein paar Tränke für morgen bereit, mit denen ich Celine und Moony wieder auf die Beine bringe. Geh du doch schon mal das Bett vorwärmen. Ich komm dann gleich nach."

TBC.

wäre nett wenn ihr Leser auch ein Review hinterlasst - danke


	16. Chapter 16 Der Morgen danach

**Vielen Dank für eure Reviews - an die die eins hinterlassen haben. Ich hoffe es wird mit Celine nicht zu langweilig, aber mit jedem weiteren Chap über sie wird ein wenig mehr von ihrem wirklichen Zustand verratenn. Der nicht das sein muss, was er zu sein scheint. Oder doch:)**

**Kapitel 16 – Der Morgen danach**

Leises Zwitschern und Tschilpen weckte sie.  
Verwundert, ihre Augen bereits geöffnet, doch nicht wirklich sehend, was um sie herum war, oder wo sie sich befand, lauschte Celine einfach dem Klang der tirilierenden Vögel.

Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal solch einem herrlichen Konzert lauschen können? Sie wusste es nicht – und genoss es daher umso mehr.

Doch da war noch mehr als das Vogelgezwitscher. Sie hörte noch etwas – oder jemanden?

Atemgeräusche neben sich.

Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, ebenso wie sich ihr Puls schlagartig beschleunigte und sie ihren Atem in einem leisen Zischen entließ, sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie ihn angehalten hatte.

Langsam und tief schöpfte sie neue Luft in ihre Lungen, nicht wagend, sich auch nur einen Fingerbreit zu bewegen.

Das erste, was Remus wahrnahm, noch bevor der die Augen geöffnet hatte, waren Vögel. Zwitschernde Vögel. _O.k. Punkt eins. Das ist nicht dein Bett. In dem Loch, das sich deine Wohnung schimpft, hörst du keine Vögel. Es sei denn, du bezeichnest deine zwielichtigen Nachbarn als Vögel. Nur die zwitschern garantiert nicht. Punkt zwei, es ist kurz vor Vollmond, denn du wirst sarkastisch. Na schönen dank auch. Stopp. Moony, nimm dich zusammen. Ganz ruhig. Einatmen, Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Hmm... was ist das für ein Geruch?_ Verlockt von diesem Geruch, den er sofort als "guter Freund, keine Bedrohung einstufte" schlug er die Augen auf. Und nur Sekunden nachdem er Celine gesehen hatte, seine Celine, waren alle Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend wieder da. Und auch spürte er das dumpfe Pochen in seiner Hand.

"Celine?", fragte er leise. "Ich bin's. Remus.", fügte er einer Eingebung folgend hinzu, da er keinesfalls darauf aus war, ihr Angst zu machen.

Als sie die nun eindeutig zu einem Wachen passenden Atemzüge hörte, die so nah … so n a h neben ihr erklangen, wäre sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und geflohen. Doch brauchte sie nur einen weiteren Atemzug zu nehmen, um zu wissen, dass ein solches Vorhaben von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt sein würde.

Sie war verletzt.  
Schwer verletzt, wie sie mit ruhiger Logik feststellte, als sie nach und nach versuchte, einzelne Körperteile und Funktionen, so gut sie dies ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte, zu kontrollieren.

Sie fragte sich, wie das geschehen war. Erinnerte sich dann an die Atemgeräusche direkt neben sich und wandte ihren Kopf schließlich herum, so dass sie direkt in die Augen desjenigen sehen konnte, der da lag.

Hatte er da eben nicht etwas gesagt? Sie runzelte leicht ihre Stirn. Sie kannte ihn, das wusste sie – doch fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als wäre er in einen dicken Moosteppich gehüllt worden.

Sie blinzelte und konzentrierte sich erneut.

Lächelte – als sie sich selbst eine Närrin nannte. Wie hatte sie ausgerechnet ihn, für wie kurze Zeit auch immer, nicht erkennen können?

"Guten Morgen, Remus.", begrüßte sie ihn daher lächelnd, gar nicht merkend, dass der Rest ihres Körpers immer noch vollkommen erstarrt dazuliegen schien und sich nur ihr Kopf und ihre Lippen bisher bewegt hatten.

Er atmete erleichtert auf. Hatte er doch tatsächlich befürchtet, sie würde auf ihn losgehen. "Auch dir einen Guten Morgen.", sagte er und setzte sich langsam auf, darauf achtend, seine rechte Hand nicht zu belasten. Es fiel ihm nicht grade leicht, zog und zerrte es doch noch in jedem Muskel, aber es ging.

"Wie fühlst du dich?", erkundigte er sich dann, da ihm nicht entgangen war, dass sie sich so gut wie gar nicht bewegt hatte.

Es war für sie einfach das Naheliegendste, wenn sie schon gemeinsam offenkundig verwundet in einem Bett lagen.

Remus schluckte leicht. _Verdammt. Musste sie gerade DAS JETZT fragen? Ich kann ihr ja wohl schlecht sagen: Jep, Süße. Ich hab dich blutüberströmt in meiner Wohnung gefunden und du hast versucht, mich erst zu foltern und dann mit Silber umzubringen. Dann kannst du dich auch gleich in Sirius Black umtaufen lassen._ Nein, so ging das wirklich nicht. Obwohl... "Du kannst dich an nichts erinnern?", fragte er dann verwundert, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte. Ihm war Celine ziemlich klar vorgekommen, als sie versucht hatte, ihm den Cruciatus aufzuhalsen und der Wurf mit dem Dolch war auch ziemlich präzise gewesen.

Während in ihren Augen weiterhin nicht der Hauch eines Gefühls zu sehen war, antwortete sie ihm mit zögernder Stimme: "Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

"Es ist auch nicht wirklich wichtig", versicherte Remus der Frau nach diesem Geständnis. "Wichtig ist nur, dass wir beide in Sicherheit sind und wieder auf die Beine kommen. Alles andere ist erst Mal Nebensache." Remus wollte verhindern, dass Celine noch einen Schock bekam, wegen seiner Verwundung, an der sie keine Schuld trug. Wie er schon James gesagt hatte, es war seine eigene Dummheit gewesen, auch wenn er sich nicht dran erinnern konnte, wie er das angestellt hatte.

Im selben Moment ging vorsichtig die Tür auf. Lily steckte ihren Kopf herein und lächelte. "Guten Morgen ihr zwei." Dann kam sie ganz rein, ein Tablett auf einer Hand balancierend. Darauf standen zwei dampfende Tassen Tee, ein paar Scheiben Toast und einige Fläschchen mit bunten Flüssigkeiten. Das Tablett stellte sie dann am Fußende ab und reichte Remus eine der Flaschen, einige Kompressen und einen Verband. "Drei Tropfen auf eine Kompresse und dann neu verbinden", sagte sie nur und wandte sich dann an Celine. "Darf ich mal deinen Arm sehen?"

Während sie beobachtete, wie Lily Evans hereinkam und Remus einige Dinge gab, mit denen dieser sich seltsamerweise alleine um seine Wunden kümmern sollte, runzelte sie leicht ihre Stirn, als sie dann die Frage der Medihexe hörte, welche diese an sie richtete. "Natürlich, Lily.", sagte sie schließlich, sich immer noch fragend, wo sie hier eigentlich waren, denn nach einem der üblichen Krankenzimmer im St. Mungos sah das hier ganz gewiss nicht aus.

Lily nickte und wickelte vorsichtig den Verband ab. Die Wunde die zum Vorschein kam war eine lange verkrustete, an einigen Stellen noch blutende Narbe. Ein recht unschöner Anblick.

Remus beobachtete das einen Moment, ehe er seinen eigenen Verband löste und die nun rot gesprenkelte Brandwunde betrachtete. "Das gibt ne nette Narbe.", stellte er fest und biss sich im nächsten Moment auf die Zunge. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, sich so wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben, je näher der Mond kam.

Lily sah kurz auf. "Ich schick gleich aus dem Krankenhaus was dafür her.", meinte sie und griff dann nach den Tränken hinter sich und auch nach den Tüchern.

Mit äußerlich nun auch ausdrucksloserer Miene betrachtete Celine den langen Riss an ihrem linken Unterarm, dabei den Drang bekämpfend, an eine _bestimmte _Stelle zu fassen und ihre Fingernägel hineinzubohren. Wenn sie, wie sie nach einem kurzen Blick auf ihre abgebrochenen und abgerissenen Nägel der anderen Hand feststellte, denn noch welche besessen hatte.

Doch ging das Bedürfnis, die Wunde möglichst noch weiter zu öffnen, das verkrustete Blut herunterzukratzen und einfach zu graben … zu graben … bis sie _Es _weit genug umgangen und aus sich heraus gerissen hätte, wieder vorüber.

Sie wollte gerade einen Blick auf Remus' Verletzung werfen, als ihr ein heißer, stechender, ihren ganzen Arm zu verkrampfen drohender Schmerz für einige Momente schier den Atem zu rauben drohte und mit einem Gefühl, wie durch Nebel zu sehen, sah sie ihre rechte Hand an, die sich tatsächlich in den Riss ihrer linken Unterarmwunde gebohrt hatte.

Remus reagierte rein instinktiv. Seinen eigenen Schmerz ignorierend, packte er Celines rechte Hand und zog sie von der Wunde weg, hielt sie fest, damit sie es nicht noch schlimmer machte. Dann... urplötzlich, der Adrenalinschub war vorüber, spüre er es deutlicher als je zu vor. Dunkelheit. Tiefe schwarze Dunkelheit. Sie umfing ihn, hüllte ihn ein, erdrückte ihn beinahe. Es war, als wollte sie ihm die Luft abschnüren. Und er wusste nicht, wie er sich dagegen wehren sollte. Wusste ja nicht mal genau zu sagen, was es war. Nur ein leiser Verdacht beschlich ihn, der sich verhärtete, je länger er darüber nachdachte. _Kann es etwa sein, dass... haben diese Schweine etwa... oh Merlin! Bitte.. nicht, nicht das. Alles nur nicht das. NEIN! Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein!_ Aber für ihn war es klar. Er konnte es praktisch sehen. Das dunkle Mal. Voldemort dieser Dreckskerl hatte Celine gebrandmarkt.

Sein Blick glitt zu Lily, die zwischen ihnen entsetzt hin und her sah. "Alles o.k. Mach weiter. Ich halt sie fest.", sagte er und rutschte etwas näher an sie ran. "Alles o.k.", raunte er in Celines Ohr. "Beruhig dich. Wehr dich dagegen. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Du bist stark, Celine. Die stärkste Frau, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." Absichtlich sprach er nur ganz leise, damit Lily ihn nicht hörte. Aber die war auch mehr damit beschäftigt, die Wunde nun endgültig zu heilen und Innerlich war Remus dankbar, dass sie das Mal nicht sehen können würde, ebenso wie James. Dafür waren beide dem Dunklen viel zu fern, hassten es viel zu sehr, eben so wie Sirius. Und was den Rest des Ordens anging, brauchte der erstmal nichts davon zu wissen.

Langsam ganz langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf, wobei ihr rechter Arm, den er festhielt, vor Anspannung zitterte.

Sie sah ihn an. Hörte die ihr von ihm zugeraunten Worte. Und begriff, dass er Wusste!

Waren ihre Augen zuvor leblos, schienen sie jetzt regelrecht zu gefrieren.

Stumm, nur hin und wieder leicht zusammenzuckend, ließ sie die Behandlung der Medihexe über sich ergehen und rührte sch ansonsten so wenig wie möglich.

Doch das Verlangen _Es _zu berühren, zu umfassen, zu umschließen – blieb weiter gegeben und so versuchte sie zwischendurch immer wieder, ihre von ihm gefangen gehaltene Hand aus seinem erstaunlich festen Griff zu befreien.

Lily bemerkte das Geschehen zwischen Remus und Celine sehr wohl, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei, vermutete jedoch, dass es etwas ähnliches wie gestern Abend war, als die junge Frau sich selbst für Abschaum gehalten hatte. Und das Remus mit zunehmendem Mond sensibler wurde, was Umgebungsreize anging, wusste Lily auch. Deshalb machte sie konzentriert mit ihrer Arbeit weiter und überließ es Remus, Celine zu beruhigen.

Dieser hielt Celine weiterhin fest, auch wenn das immer noch ein leichtes Brennen durch seinen Körper schickte. Dicht an ihrem Ohr, damit Lily es auch wirklich nicht mitbekam, flüsterte er, weil er ihren Blick gesehen hatte: "Keine Angst, Celine. Ich werde niemandem ein Wort sagen. Keiner wird es erfahren. Das verspreche ich dir bei meinem Leben. Keiner Seele werde ich es erzählen, wenn du es nicht willst. Aber dafür musst du mir einen Gefallen tun. Wehr dich gegen ihn. Wehr dich gegen die Dunkelheit. Lass nicht zu, dass sie dich einsperrt, dich mit in die Tiefe reißt. Zeig ihr, dass du stärker bist. Brich den Bann. Du kannst das."

Er legte all seine Zuversicht in diese Worte, auch wenn er nicht wirklich eine Ahnung von dem hatte, was es hieß, Voldemorts Zeichen zu tragen. Er ließ sich jetzt einfach von seinem Gefühl seiner Intuition leiten und er bat Celine, das zu tun, wobei er selbst drei Mal im Monat versagte.

Lange sah sie ihn an. Sah ihm in die Augen. Sie hätte jetzt lügen sollen – ja lügen müssen. Doch konnte sie es nicht. Nicht bei ihm – nicht bei Remus. Vor allem, da sie von Anfang an gewusst hatte, dass wenn, dann er dazu in der Lage wäre, es zu spüren, wenn nicht gar mehr.

Sie hätte auch einfach nichts erwidern können – doch er hatte ihr sein Wort gegeben. Ein Wort, von dem sie wusste, dass er es niemals brechen würde.

Sich langsam zu ihm vorbeugend, weiter fort von der mit ihrem linken Arm beschäftigten Medihexe, brachte sie ihr Gesicht so nahe wie möglich an sein Ohr und hauchte kaum mehr als ein Atemzug: "Es gibt nichts, das gebrochen werden muss – mein Freund."

Das Schaudern das Remus bei diesen gehauchten Worten über den Rücken lief, war beängstigend. Hatte er sie verloren? Hatte er sie tatsächlich verloren? _Nein. Nein, Bitte. Nicht!,_ flehte er stumm, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Lily legte Celine einen Verband an und warf den beiden einen Blick zu. Remus war blasser geworden. "Du kannst sie loslassen, Remus.", sagte Lily. "Und lass uns bitte mal allein. Ich möchte mich noch um die anderen Wunden kümmern. Meinst du das geht?"

Remus sah zu Lily auf, hatte ihre Bitte gehört, folgte ihr wie mechanisch. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um etwas anderes. "Ich warte vor der Tür und komm dann gleich wieder.", erklärte er Celine und stand mühevoll, mit einem verkniffenen Stöhnen auf. Immer noch schmerzten seine Muskeln und bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er morgen Nacht einmal mehr durch die Hölle gehen durfte, durch eine Hölle, die seinen Körper auszehren würde, schauderte er noch mal. Dann, ganz langsam, um ja nicht auch noch zu stürzen, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, zog die Tür auf, schlüpfte hindurch schloss sie wieder. Erst hier erlaubte er es sich, sich gehen zu lassen. Mit Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen und seine mangelnde Selbstkontrolle um den Vollmond verfluchend, sank er an der Wand herunter. Ihre Worte hallten wieder in seinem Geist.

"Es gibt nichts, das gebrochen werden muss – mein Freund."

Sie war dem Bann schon erlegen, oder hatte sich seine Intuition so getäuscht? Hatte er sich vielleicht doch geirrt? War es doch anders, als er es vermutete?

Im Zimmer zog Lily vorsichtig die Bettdecke zurück. "Hier. Trink das. Das wird die Schmerzen lindern. Ich muss einige Knochen erst richten und wir wollen doch nicht, dass du noch mal ohnmächtig wirst." Mit diesen Worten reichte sie Celine den giftgrünen Trank.

Dem aus dem Zimmer gehenden Werwolf hinterher blickend, nahm Celine den ihr hingehaltenen Trank, setzte die Phiole, ohne auch nur einen Blick darauf zu werfen, oder an ihm zu riechen, an ihre Lippen und leerte sie in einem Zug.

Kurz verzog sich ihr Gesicht von dem bitteren Geschmack, doch nur für Momente, hatte sie doch schon weitaus Anderes in sich hineingekippt bekommen.

Leicht spürte sie, wie sich eine wohltuende Taubheit in ihrem Brustkorb auszubreiten begann.

Lily wartete noch einen Moment und fuhr dann mit ihrer Behandlung fort. Heilte die Rippenbrüche, nachdem sie die Knochen wieder in die richtige Position gebracht hatte, behandelte Blutergüsse und Prellungen. All dies tat sie schweigend. Sie wollte Celine auf keinen Fall ein Gespräch aufdrängen. Als sie mit allem schließlich fertig war, reichte sie der Frau noch einen zweiten Trank, diesmal ein tief roter. "Hier,. der Bluterneuerungstrank. Du solltest trotzdem noch liegen bleiben und dich ausruhen. Dein Körper muss erst wieder Kräfte sammeln. Und vielleicht bekommst du Moony ja dazu, dass er was isst. Wäre wichtig nach seiner Silbervergiftung.", erklärte Lily und ging zur Tür. Dort sah sie sich noch einmal um. "Vielleicht hilfst du ihm auch ein wenig mit dem Verband.", bat die dann und trat nach draußen.

Remus musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nein. Nein er würde Celine nicht aufgeben. Er würde ihr helfen. Irgendwie würde er ihr helfen und sie wieder auf die richtige Seite ziehen. Er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass er sie verloren hatte. Verloren, weil Dumbledore ihn von der Suche abgezogen hatte. _Es ist zu gefährlich, Remus. Du kommst der Dunklen Seite gefährlich nahe und um Vollmond bist du für sie eine zu leichte Beute. Der Mond zehrt dich aus, sie könnten dich auch noch gefangen nehmen und umkrempeln. Dich dazu zwingen, dich gegen uns zu stellen. Du kennst ihre Methoden nicht._

Oh wie gern hätte er Dumbledore um die Ohren gehauen, dass er gerade um Vollmond besonders gut bei Kräften war, es im Nahkampf sogar mit drei Todessern auf einmal aufnahm und sie so fertig machte, dass keiner von ihnen anschließend noch laufen können würde. Aber er hatte sich zusammengenommen, es akzeptiert im Vertrauen auf den Schulleiter und den Rest des Ordens. Und was war dabei herausgekommen? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, nahe dran zu sein. Er hätte allein weiter machen sollen, es versuchen sollen. Celines Rettung nicht anderen überlassen sollen und auf Dumbledores Rede etwas Pfeifen.

_Als wenn ich mich je der Dunklen Seite anschließen würde. Pah! Ein Witz. Ich mag vielleicht ein Werwolf sein, aber ich bin nicht total bescheuert. Das, was dieser selbsternannte Lord macht, ist doch Irrsinn. Muggelhass. Reinblüter sind die besten, die größten. Totaler Schwachsinn. Und wenn andere Werwolfe so blöd sind und auf seine Freiheitsversprechen reinfallen, dann sind sie selbst Schuld._

Dann hörte er neben sich die Tür aufgehen und sah Lily an, die den Blick besorgt erwiderte. "Alles o.k. Mir war nur etwas schwindelig. Geht schon wieder.", log er, erhob sich mühsam darauf bedacht, seine rechte Hand zu schonen, und betrat vorsichtig wieder das Gästezimmer.

Nachdem Lily gegangen war, hatte Celine sich in die Kissen zurücksinken lassen. Ihre Augen geschlossen, aber ihre anderen Sinne angespannt wie selten zuvor, wartete sie darauf, dass Remus Lupin zurück ins Zimmer kommen würde.

Als sie schließlich das Öffnen der Türe vernahm, blieb sie, wie sie war. Äußerlich ruhig und gleichmäßig atmend, nur ihre Augen öffneten sich einen kleinen Spalt breit, in denen dieselbe stumpfe Kälte lag, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihm ins Ohr gehaucht hatte.

Remus war angespannt, nervös. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, Celine zu helfen, doch er wusste einfach nicht wie? Wie sollte er es anstellen, hatte er doch so gar keine Ahnung, wie es war, dieses Mal zu tragen. Und in ihm keimte wieder Verzweiflung auf. Verzweiflung, die man ihm ganz sicher ansehen können würde. Und er dankte Merlin, dass er jetzt mit Celine allein war.

Schweigend, in Ermangelung einer Idee, was er sagen sollte, setzte er sich aufs Bett und starrte auf das Frühstückstablett, auf dem auch ein kleiner Zettel lag, der unverkennbar James Handschrift trug.

ich musste leider zum Dienst und wollte euch nicht wecken.  
Ihr seid beide herzlich eingeladen zu bleiben, bis ihr wieder gesund seid.

Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen

James

Remus huschte nur flüchtig ein Lächeln übers Gesicht. "Der Hausherr hat uns eingeladen, hier zu bleiben.", sagte er dann zu Celine, um nicht noch länger zu schweigen. Dann zog er das Tablett so, dass auch sie bequem herankommen konnte. "Bedien dich ruhig. Lily ist eine hervorragende Köchin."

Weder auf das angebotene Frühstück, noch auf die versuchte Konversation eingehend, streckte sie nur verlangend ihre rechte Hand nach ihm aus und meinte kühl: "Deine Hand, Remus. Lily meinte ich kann dir helfen, sie neu zu verbinden."

Remus zuckte zusammen, als Celine ihn ansprach. Dennoch nahm er sich zusammen und reichte ihr den Verband und auch den Trank, denn Lily hatte Recht. Seine rechte Hand war verletzt, und er war eigentlich Rechtshänder und damit mit links doch eher ungeschickt. "Danke", sagte er leise.

Sie schwieg, bis sie seine Hand einmal in alle Richtungen gedreht hatte, dabei nicht besonders einfühlsam vorgehend. Anschließend riss sie etwas von dem frischen Verbandsmaterial ab und träufelte ein wenig der sich in der Phiole befindlichen Flüssigkeit darauf, ehe sie – nun eindeutig sanfter als zuvor die Begutachtung – die Wunde abzutupfen begann.

Als sie damit fertig war und sie merkte, dass er sich ein klein wenig entspannt hatte, griff sie nach dem Verband, träufelte den Rest des Trankes darauf und legte ihn in der ersten Schicht straff, aber nicht zu fest um das Handgelenk und die verwundete Stelle.

Gerade als es den Anschein hatte, sie würde nun mit der zweiten Verbandsschicht beginnen, ließen die Finger der linken Hand, die dank Lilys Künsten wieder zugreifen konnten, den gehaltenen Verband los und pressten sich abrupt und unvermittelt auf die Stelle, die sie soeben frisch mit dem trankfeuchten Material umwickelt hatte – hielt ihn fest und zischte mit Augen, in denen nur abgrundtiefe Schwärze stand: "Wie viele!"

Remus keuchte, schrie fast auf, gepeinigt von dem Schmerz, war die Wunde selbst doch noch überaus empfindlich auf jede Art von Berührungen. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, und er war unfähig seine körperliche Überlegenheit zu nutzen, vernebelte das heiße Brennen doch seinen Geist. "Celine", wimmerte Remus, kaum seine Stimme ruhig halten könnend. "Celine. Lass los. Bitte!"

Ungerührt beobachtete sie sein Verhalten, ließ ihn nicht los, drückte aber auch nicht fester zu. Hielt ihn einfach nur weiter fest. Dabei konnte sie die Verachtung, die plötzlich in ihr aufstieg, nur mühsam und ihr nicht wirklich erfolgreich aus ihren Gesichtszügen heraushalten: "Wie viele werden kommen, Remus? Wie viele werde ich töten müssen?"

Jede Zelle seines Gehirns schrie vor Schmerz und der Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Verzweifelt wand er sich, versuchte aus ihrem Griff zu entkommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte keine Kraft dazu. Es war, als würde der Schmerz seine Stärke verzehren, sie aufsaugen, sich dadurch noch intensivieren. Und sein Zauberstab war... er wusste nicht, wo er war. Seine einzige Verteidigung war verschwunden.

Dann drang die Frage an sein Ohr. Er hörte sie, verstand jedes Wort, doch nicht den Inhalt. "Ich... ich weiß nicht,…..was du... du meinst...", brachte er mühsam hervor. "Wer... wer soll... kommen?" Mittlerweile brannte nicht nur seine Hand, sondern sein ganzer Arm, als stünde er in Flammen. Es war kaum auszuhalten, schwarze Punkte tauchten vor seinen Augen auf, wurden größer, kleiner, wieder größer. Lang würde er das nicht mehr aushalten.

Sie ließ ihn mit ihrer linken Hand, die zugedrückt hatte, los, als sie merkte, dass er bald entweder laut schreien, oder in Ohnmacht fallen würde, was sie beides nicht gebrauchen konnte. Doch ihren Griff um sein Handgelenk selbst gab sie nicht auf. Nahm stattdessen seelenruhig, als wäre nichts weiter gewesen, das herab gefallene Ende des Verbandes und umwickelte geschickt und professionell die Wunde zu Ende, so dass sich am Ende ein sauberer, bei jedem in St. Mungos durchgehender Verband an seiner verletzten Hand befand.

Dann endlich löste sie auch ihre restlichen Finger. Ließ ihre Arme und Hände neben sich auf das Bett fallen, leblos, ruhig, die Handinnenflächen nach oben zeigend und meinte mit einer Stimme, aus der jedwede Emotion herausgelöscht zu sein schien: "Wie viele Auroren, Remus, oder wartet James mit Alastor draußen vor der Türe, um mich noch ein wenig zu verhören, ehe sie mich den Dementoren überlassen?"

Remus immer noch vom Schmerz gepeinigt, mit der Ohnmacht und der jetzt obendrein aufsteigenden Übelkeit kämpfend, rutschte vom Bett über den Boden an die Wand. Er hatte seinen Fluchtinstinkt einfach nicht unterdrücken können. Weg von der Gefahr. Weit, weit weg. Selbst einen Werwolf konnte man verschrecken.

Nach Atem ringend, seine verletzte Hand an die Brust pressend, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, sich einzureden, dass Celine keine Gefahr darstellte.

Es dauerte trotzdem einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, um überhaupt sprechen zu können, ohne sich gleich zu übergeben. Das Brennen in seinem Arm war auf ein dumpfes Pochen zurückgegangen.

"Dementoren? Celine warum sollte dich irgendwer den Dementoren ausliefern wollen? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Keiner wird dich irgendwem ausliefern. Und vor der Tür warten weder James noch Moody. Wir... wir beide sind hier allein. James ist im Büro und Lily im Krankenhaus." Für einen Moment fragte Remus sich, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Celine diese Information zu geben. Denn auch sie hatte sicher erkannt, dass er verwundbar, sehr verwundbar war. "Sicher wird James ein paar Fragen haben, aber... er ist doch nicht gefährlich.", fügte Remus noch hinzu, da er seinen Freund sehr gut kannte. Und da er auch wusste, dass dieser Celine für seine, Remus, Verletzung indirekt verantwortlich machte, konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass James einige Fragen hatte und er eigentlich auch.

"Aber Er hat gesagt, dass …", begann sie und klappte dann schlagartig ihren Kiefer wieder mit einem hörbaren Klack zusammen, als sie merkte, was sie gerade von sich gegeben hatte. Ihre Miene verschloss sich und langsam senkte sie ihren Blick auf die zerwühlte Bettdecke vor sich.

Remus horchte auf und rappelte sich dann vom Boden hoch. Vorsichtig, seine verletzte Hand immer noch vor die Brust haltend, setzte er sich wieder zu Celine aufs Bett. Dieses Mal aber gefasst auf jede Art von Attacke gegen ihn und bereit, sie abzuwehren. "Celine", begann er leise. "Du weißt, du kannst mir vertrauen. Nichts, was in diesem Raum gesagt wird, wird irgendwer erfahren, solang du es nicht willst. Keiner Menschenseele werde ich freiwillig etwas sagen." Dann machte er einen Moment Pause, damit die Frau ihm gegenüber seine Worte verarbeiten konnte. "Wer hat was gesagt?", fragte er anschließend leise.

Minutenlang saß sie einfach nur da, starrte immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf auf den Bereich des großen Himmeldoppelbettes, der sich zwischen ihnen Beiden befand.

Dann, ganz langsam und mit immer noch nach unten gerichtetem Blick, streckte sie ihre Hand aus, griff nach vorne, bis sie sein linkes, unverletztes Handgelenkt ertastet hatte und zog es sanft, ohne wirklichen Druck auszuüben und ihm so signalisierend, dass er sich jederzeit zurückziehen konnte und sie ihn dieses Mal nicht mit Gewalt festhalten würde, näher zu sich heran.

Behutsam öffnete sie seine Finger, spreizte sie mit ihrer anderen Hand, die sanft erst über seinen Handrücken, dann über seinen Arm und die feinen, sich darauf befindlichen Härchen strich, während ihre andere Hand die seine immer noch hielt und weiter zu sich heranzog.

Ruhig, ohne etwas zu sagen, legte sie seine Hand an die Stelle ihres Oberkörpers, an welchem sich nach einem kurzen, aber entschlossenen Zupfen an dem Stoff ihrer Kleidung, nun ihre rechte und frei sicht- und fühlbare Brust befand.

Ruhig hielt sie seine Hand dort, während sie langsam, aber tief einatmete, so dass er sehen und fühlen konnte, wie sie sich unter seinen Fingern bewegte.

Zuerst hatte Remus seine Hand zurückziehen wollen, weg aus ihrer Reichweite, aus Angst, noch einmal gequält zu werden. Doch er tat es nicht, sagte sich, er würde mit ihr fertig werden. Doch dann überraschte Remus das Handeln der jungen Frau erneut. Nie hatte er mit dem gerechnet, was sie da tat. Und er wollte es nicht. Etwas in ihm sträubte sich vehement dagegen. Nicht, dass er Celine nicht attraktiv fand. Eher im Gegenteil. Sie war eine bildschöne Frau, doch diese Berührung, er wollte sie jetzt nicht.

Deswegen ruhte seine Hand auch keine dreißig Sekunden auf ihrer Brust. Er zog sie zurück, bedeckte ihre Weiblichkeit wieder mit Stoff, nahm aber ihre Hand, strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken. "Was ist los, Celine?", fragte er leise, besorgt und ohne jede Wut, eher mit Irritation in der Stimme, denn er begriff einfach nicht, was mit ihr los war.

Erst war Celine friedlich, ruhig, fast die alte. Dann ganz plötzlich, als hätte man nur mit den Fingern geschnippt, wurde sie aggressiv, gewalttätig, fügte ihm wissentlich ja wohl sogar willentlich massive Schmerzen zu, ein Handeln, das wohl gemerkt nicht zu ihr passte, zumindest nicht ihm gegenüber. Und jetzt gerade? Das war eindeutig ein Verführungsversuch gewesen.

Sie wollte wieder nach seiner Hand greifen, wurde dann aber effektiv davon abgehalten. Einfach, indem er ihr sanft, so sanft über den Handrücken strich, dass sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage war, etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur dazusitzen, ihren Kopf immer noch von ihm abgewandt und auf die Bettmitte vor und unter ihr gerichtet haltend und leise mit beinahe fester Stimme zu sagen: "Es macht mir nichts aus. Wirklich. Es kann mir gar nichts mehr ausmachen. Dafür hatten bereits zu viele beinahe täglich ihren Spaß an mir. Du musst dir also keine Gedanken machen. Tu es einfach und vielleicht...", erst jetzt stockte sie kurz, ehe sie entschlossen aber ihn immer noch nicht anblickend weiter sprach, "vielleicht sagst du mir ja dann danach, was mich erwartet."

Remus starrte Celine für einen Moment entsetzt an. _Sie will mit dir schlafen... nur um.. _"Celine", sagte Remus fest, aber dennoch sanft. Dann berührte er ihr Kinn leicht mit seiner frisch verbundenen Hand und drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. "Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen. Ganz sicher nicht. Erstens fühl ich mich selbst viel zu beschissen dazu und zweitens tue ich einer Frau so etwas nicht an. Ich finde so etwas widerlich. Wenn ich mit einer Frau schlafe, dann möchte ich, dass sie es freiwillig tut, nicht, weil sie denkt, sie muss das tun, um Informationen zu erhalten. Wenn du etwas wissen möchtest, frag mich einfach. Wenn ich kann, werde ich dir antworten. Dazu brauchst du mich weder bestechen noch... na ja." Dann schwieg er einen Moment, um über ihre Frage nachzudenken.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was der Orden mit dir machen wird. Wahrscheinlich Fragen stellen. Aber sonst... ich weiß es einfach nicht. Aber es wird sicher nichts Schlimmes werden und ich werde dir beistehen, so gut ich kann. Das verspreche ich dir. Vielleicht bekomm ich den Orden dazu, die Befragung auf die Tage nach Vollmond zu legen... oder... ach weißt du was... ich rede darüber mit Lily. Die wird das mit Dumbledore klären. Du musst dich erst noch erholen, bevor sie dir Fragen stellen. Und solang kannst du sicher hier bleiben. James hat ja ausdrücklich drauf bestanden, dass wir hier bleiben, bis wir uns erholt haben."

Mit einer Mischung aus Staunen, Unglauben und je länger er über Befragen und Orden sprach, deutlicher werdender Angst in ihrem Gesicht, lauschte sie dem Gesagten und konnte zum Ende hin ein leichtes Zittern, das durch ihren ganzen Körper zu laufen schien, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.

Wieder begann eine Stimme, von der sie nicht wusste, ob sie nur zu leise, um gehört zu werden, oder wirklich fort gewesen war, sich in ihre Gedanken zu drängen. Eine kleine, kindliche, vor sich hin summende und singende Stimme.

Nur eines hatte sie vollkommen klar begriffen. Er wollte sie nicht. Remus hatte sie abgewiesen.

Das löste einen unerwartet, aber nichtsdestotrotz dennoch heftigen Schmerz in einem Teil von ihr aus, den sie nicht wirklich zu benennen in der Lage war.

Er hielt sie für Schmutz … für Dreck … für Abschaum …

… die Stimme die sang und summte und sang wurde lauter … drängte sich weiter in den Vordergrund, doch noch presste sie ihre Lippen fest dagegen zusammen …

"Bitte nimm …", begann sie, brach dann aber ab, da er seine Ablehnung mehr als deutlich geäußert hatte und das, was er von ihr hielt.

Sie war Nichts – gar Nichts.

Ihre Hand unter der seinen erschlaffte und nur ihr Oberkörper begann sich langsam, so langsam, vor und zurück zu wiegen.

Vor … und zurück …

Remus beobachtete mit Sorge, wie sich Celines Haltung veränderte, wusste, dass er einen Fehler gemacht haben musste. Nur welchen? Hätte er das mit dem Orden doch nicht sagen sollen? Oder hätte er sie doch nehmen sollen? Nun letzteres hätte er nicht gekonnt. Nicht jetzt, in seinem Zustand. Das Silber hatte seinen Körper ausgezehrt. Jede Bewegung schmerzte noch und er mochte lieber nicht daran denken, wie weh das dann tun würde.

Celines offen gelassene, unvollendete Bitte zeigte ihm aber deutlich, dass genau das ihr Problem war. Sie wollte mit ihm schlafen.

Vorsichtig rutsche Remus zu der jungen Frau ran, nahm sie in den Arm. Nur ganz locker, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu entkommen, wenn sie wollte und trotzdem fest genug, um sie zu halten. "Sch", flüsterte er ihr zu. "Celine. Beruhig dich. Es liegt nicht an dir, es liegt an mir. Du hast die Wunde doch gesehen. Ich bin mit Silber in Berührung gekommen und ich würde dich nur enttäuschen und das möchte ich nicht. Du bist in meinen Augen eine umwerfend schöne Frau."

Gelogen war keines der Worte. Celine war für Remus wirklich eine Schönheit und er beneidete jetzt schon den Mann, der sie einmal heiraten würde. Nur nie im Leben wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, mit ihr etwas anzufangen, allein aus dem Grund, dass er ein Werwolf war. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Freundschaft, die ihm so wichtig war, durch eine zerbrochene Beziehung ebenfalls in die Brüche ging. Er hatte nur wenig dieser guten Freunde, auf die er sich blind verlassen würde, und die wollte er nicht verlieren, dazu hatte er sie viel zu sehr schätzen gelernt. Und Celine war eine dieser Freunde.

Sie spürte seine Arme um ihren Körper, spürte die Hitze in seiner Haut, die ihr seine Worte, dass er gegen die Berührung mit dem Silber immer noch ankämpfte, nur bestätigte und dennoch – es tat weh. Es tat so unglaublich weh.

Tränen, die sich in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten, begannen langsam, einzelne glitzernde Spuren auf ihrem blassen Gesicht hinterlassend, aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu tropfen.

Doch weinte sie nicht – schluchzte nicht. Die Tränen liefen still, lautlos, als sie sich von ihm halten ließ.

Remus, innerlich dankbar dafür, dass Celine nicht gewalttätig gegen ihn wurde, drückte sie sanft noch etwas fester an sich. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, um sie zu trösten. Er fühlte sich im Moment so hilflos. Also hielt er einfach den Mund und strich ihr ganz behutsam mit der rechten Hand über die Wange, so dass der Verband die Tränen aufnehmen konnte.

Als sie seine Berührung an ihrer Wange spürte, blickte sie das erste Mal bewusst in seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen und das Zittern in ihrem Körper verstärkte sich. "Es … es … tut so weh, Remus …", brachte sie schließlich mit bebenden Lippen hervor, weiter stille Tränen vergießend.

"Was? Was tut weh?", fragte Remus leise, behutsam und besorgt, in Gedanken seine eigenen Heilfähigkeiten, die sich sehr in Grenzen hielten, durchgehend, aber auch daran zweifelnd, dass es etwas körperliches war. Viel eher vermutete Remus, dass es seelische Schmerzen waren. "Vielleicht kann ich dir ja helfen?", fügte er noch hinzu.

Ein leiser, klagender Laut entwich ihrer Kehle, als sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Schulter verbarg und das Zittern verstärkte sich noch weiter. "Es tut weh …. Er ist nicht da ….!", klagte sie, nun doch ein erstes ihren Körper erschütterndes Schluchzen ausstoßend.

Remus' erster Impuls war es, erleichtert aufzuatmen. Es waren keine körperlichen Schmerzen. Doch dann, gerade im letzten Moment verhinderte er ein Stirnrunzeln, da Celines Worte Fragen aufwarfen. "Sagst du mir, wer dir fehlt? Wer hier sein sollte?", fragte er leise, behutsam, ihr immer noch über die Wange streichend, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sich langsam von ihm zurückziehend, nur soweit, dass sie ihm zeigen konnte, was er zu wissen verlangte, zog sie ihren linken Arm von seinem Rücken zurück, von dem sie sich gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass sie ihn um ihn geschlungen hatte und drehte ihn so, dass ihr Unterarm nach oben wies. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie sich fest an eine bestimmte Stelle ihres Unterarms und drückte zu. Presste, quetschte … "Er ist nicht da …", mit einem Blick in dem abgrundtiefe Schwärze, gepaart mit Sehnsucht stand, fügte sie klagend hinzu, "ich kann Ihn nicht spüren ..!"

Remus stockte für einen Moment der Atem, als Celine die Stelle auf ihrem Arm umfasste, wo sich bei den Todessern das Dunkle Mal befand. Und nun wusste er auch, wen Celine vermisste. Voldemort. Je näher er seinen Anhängern war, körperlich, desto deutlicher spürten sie diese Anwesenheit.

Erfahren hatte Remus das, auf Daniel Portunes vergangenem Geburtstag. Als Freund der Familie war er eingeladen gewesen, ebenso wie einige Todesser. Kleine Lichter im Vergleich zu Voldemorts sonstigen Schergen. Und nach ein paar Martinis waren diese auch noch sehr gesprächig geworden, so dass es für Remus leicht gewesen war, ihnen ein paar Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Damals sehr nützlich für den Orden, wusste er doch noch nichts Genaues über die Verbindung zwischen Voldemort und seinen Handlangern. Das Celine dieses Gefühl vermisste, erschreckte ihn jedoch etwas. Immerhin war es ein leichtes Brennen, soweit er es wusste, das sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkte, rief der Dunkle Lord nach ihnen.

"Ich bin doch hier, Celine. Ich bin bei dir. Mich kannst du doch spüren. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich einsam zu fühlen.", sagte er leise und zog sie wieder enger in seine Arme.

Sich wieder in seine Umarmung schmiegend und ihre eigenen Arme wieder um seinen Rücken und seine Schultern legend, erwiderte sie schniefend: "Das ist nicht genug … nie genug …"

Remus seufzte leise auf. Was sollte er denn jetzt machen? Was konnte er ihr sagen, um sie davon zu überzeugen, dass ihre Gefühle... falsch waren. Er blieb eine Weile sitzen, Celine haltend, sanft streichelnd, nach einer Lösung sinnend. Und die traf ihn dann wie ein Blitz. Er wusste, dass Celine die Todesser verabscheute, hatte er doch gesehen, wie sie einen von ihnen "verhört" hatte. Allein. Und dieses Verhör würde der Todesser sein Lebtag wohl nicht wieder vergessen.

"Celine", flüsterte Remus ihr leise zu. "Celine, du willst 'ihn' nicht wirklich in deiner Nähe haben. Er befehligt die Todesser. Die Menschen, die du hasst, die du bekämpfst. Die, die auch deine Feinde sind. Die, die dich gequält haben. Und sie tun nichts ohne Befehl und das heißt 'Er' hat ihnen aufgetragen, dir weh zu tun. Und kein Mann ist es wert, bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn er so etwas tut."

Inständig betete Remus, dass es half, dass Celine begriff, dass es ihr wieder einfiel, was für ein Monster Voldemort doch war.

Sie sagte nichts mehr. Ließ ihren Tränen, jedoch weiter freien Lauf.

Er verstand nicht. Remus verstand einfach nicht.

Wollte – oder konnte er es nicht begreifen? Diese Leere, dieser Schmerz der Seine Abwesenheit in ihr hinterließ und die sie sich völlig hohl und ohne Leben fühlen ließ. Denn nur Er gab ihr Leben. Gab ihr einen Grund, gab ihr Liebe, die sie erwidern konnte.

So hielt sie sich einfach nur fest und weinte. Weinte um Remus, weil er nicht verstehen konnte, was es bedeutete, sich derart leer und unausgefüllt zu fühlen und das, wo sie geglaubt hätte, dass er von allen anderen, am ehesten verstehen würde.

Vielleicht würde er ja auch – später.

Remus unfähig noch irgendetwas anderes zu sagen, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, hielt Celine einfach nur fest, rutschte mit ihr etwas zurück, um sich gegen das Bett lehnen zu können, und hielt sie im Arm, strich ihr sanft über die Schulter, versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden ohne Worte.

Und seine Gedanken kreisten um die Frage, was sie erlebt hatte. Was Voldemort getan hatte, dass sie, eine überzeugte Kämpferin gegen die Todesser, sich so verliebte. Sich nach einem Mann verzehrte, von dem man sagte, er sehe nicht mal mehr aus, wie ein Mensch.

Und es ergab sich noch eine andre Frage, etwas das kurzfristig geklärt werden musste. Morgen war der Tag vor Vollmond. Seine erste Verwandlung. Und er hatte eine Verabredung mit den Portunes. Sicher, Horatio würde es verstehen, wenn er absagte und ihm andeutete, was passiert war. Nur das hieß auch, dass er entweder in diesen Keller des Ordens musste, und der Orden ja eigentlich davon ausging, dass er anderswo blieb, oder dass er, und das wollte er noch sehr viel weniger, James um einen Platz zum Unterkommen bitten musste. Letzteres würde den Vorteil haben, dass er tagsüber bei Celine sein konnte, sich um sie kümmern konnte, doch in ihm sträubte sich alles dagegen, hier zu bleiben. Nicht, weil er James nicht als Zauberer vertraute. Sein Freund hatte Spitzennoten in Zauberkunst gehabt, aber James könnte auch auf die Idee kommen, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, in dem er den Keller einfach magisch vergrößerte. Und genau das wollte Remus auf keinen Fall.

Stumm seufzte er auf. _Ich hab noch Zeit bis morgen. Ich rede dann einfach mit Celine.,_ beschloss er und schob so dieses Problem beiseite.

Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, beruhigte sie sich schließlich. Sie wusste, dass sie nur durchzuhalten brauchte und dann, ja dann würde sie Ihn wieder sehen. Seine Berührungen wieder auf ihrer Haut spüren, sein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen und – vielleicht – wenn sie sich ganz doll anstrengte – auch ein Lob aus seinem Munde hören.

Ein fast schon seliges Lächeln breitete sich bei letzterem Gedanken auf ihren eigenen immer noch leicht bebenden Lippen aus. Der Gedanke sich umzubringen, der sie am vergangenen Abend angetrieben hatte, war vollkommen aus ihrem Geist verschwunden.

Mit Erleichterung registrierte Remus, dass sich Celine nach endlosen Minuten beruhigte. Und er schwor sich, erst einmal nicht mehr davon anzufangen. Heute würde er einfach nur für Celine da sein und tun, was er konnte, um ihr zu helfen.

"Magst du frühstücken?", fragte er deshalb auch leise, sie immer noch im Arm haltend, den Gedanken daran, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, als er ihr etwas zu essen angeboten hatte, beiseite schiebend. Denn er war vorgewarnt. So einfach würde er ihr seine Verletzung nicht mehr überlassen, ruhte sie auch im Moment auf Celines Bauch in der Nähe ihrer Hände.

Immer noch das sanfte Lächeln auf ihren Lippen, löste sie sich aus Remus' Umarmung und nickte leicht. Sie war schlichtweg noch viel zu bewegt, um sprechen zu können.

Remus rutschte zur Seite weg, so dass Celine sich nun allein gegen das Bett lehnen konnte. Dann zog er das Tablett noch näher heran, stellte es zwischen ihnen und mit zwei kleinen Bewegungen seiner rechten Hand, die er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen ausführte, sprach er einen Aufwärmzauber über Tee und Toast. Es war einer der wenigen Zauber, die er auch ohne Zauberstab zu sprechen im Stande war.

Dann nahm er eine Tasse hoch und reichte sie Celine.

Mit einem kleinen Nicken nahm sie die ihr gereichte Tasse entgegen, dabei einen Blick auf seine verletzte Hand werfend. Ein Schatten huschte kurz über ihr Gesicht, als sie die Tasse unangerührt wieder auf das Tablett zurückstellte und mit leicht gesenktem Blick sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Remus."

Remus warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf seine Hand, lächelte dann aber. "Schon o.k. Ich hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden und werde mit Sicherheit auch noch überstehen müssen. Mach dir keine Gedanken darum. Ich merke nicht mal mehr was davon." Damit hielt er ihr den Teller Toast hin und sagte: "Iss ein wenig. Das wird dir gut tun und helfen, schnell wieder zu Kräften zu kommen."

Dass er seine Hand, oder besser das, was Celine getan hatte, nicht mehr spürte, war in Wirklichkeit eine glatte Lüge. Sie pochte immer noch ein wenig und Remus hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass es der Heilung nicht unbedingt gut getan hatte, sie eher verzögern würde. Aber damit musste er leben und würde er auch leben können. Morgen Nacht würde er sich ja eh wieder selbst zerfleischen. So gesehen kam es auf die eine Narbe auch nicht mehr an.

Ihre Hände weiterhin ruhig bei sich behaltend antwortete sie ernst, aber mit diesmal deutlicher Sorge in ihrer Stimme, auch wenn in ihren Augen nichts von diesen, oder anderen Empfindungen zu sehen war: "Hätte ich meinen Zauberstab, könnte ich dir sicherlich helfen."

Remus sah Celine einen Moment an, tatsächlich versucht nach einem Stab für sie zu suchen, doch dann, in anbetracht der Tatsache, was sie das letzte Mal hatte tun wollen, als sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, sah er davon ab. Nicht dass er Celine plötzlich doch misstraute, nein, er vertraute ihr schon, nur ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es nicht gut war.

"Danke, Celine, ich weiß das Angebot wirklich zu schätzen, aber es ist nicht nötig. Ich komm so gut zurecht. Außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, wo dein Stab ist. Ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo meiner abgeblieben ist.", erklärte er ihr lächelnd und hielt ihr immer noch den Teller hin. "Iss bitte was. Lily wird sonst ziemlich unangenehm. Sie ist fast so schlimm, wie die Krankenschwester von Hogwarts", erklärte er dann schmunzelnd.

Wobei das noch leicht untertrieben war. Lily konnte genau so schlimm werden, wenn sie es nur wollte.

Kurz, nur kurz, huschte ein Ausdruck puren Zorns über ihre sich sogleich wieder glättenden Gesichtszüge, ehe sie nickte und den ihr gereichten Teller entgegennahm. Langsam begann sie zu essen.

Remus lächelte erleichtert und widmete sich selbst seiner Tasse Tee, von der man schon beim ersten Schluck wusste, dass sie selbst gemacht war und zwar von Lily. James' Tee war grundsätzlich viel stärker.

Die warme Flüssigkeit genießend, dachte Remus darüber nach, was er gleich machen würde. _Erst einmal was anderes anziehen. Nur Celine will ich nicht allein lassen. Da muss wohl doch James Schrank daran glauben'_, stellte Remus fest und schmunzelte leicht. Und anschließend? Nun, wenn Celine sich ausruhte, was sie eigentlich bitter nötig hatte, könnte er sich ja mal in James' Bibliothek umsehen. Die war zwar bei weitem nicht so beachtlich, wie die der Portunes und umfasste auch kein einziges Werk der schwarzen Magie, aber auch sein Freund war im Besitz einiger alter Bücher, in denen es allerlei zu entdecken gab. Allesamt waren sie geerbt und Remus wusste, dass James nichts dagegen hatte, wenn er sich dort umsah. Hatte er doch selbst die kleine Bibliothek miteingerichtet.

Der Rest des Frühstücks verlief in mehr oder minder behaglichem Schweigen. Als sie schließlich fertig war und auch Remus mit seinem Frühstück fertig schien, musste sie sich arg beherrschen, um ein ihre Kiefer weiten wollendes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte die Nacht über – oder das, was von dieser übrig geblieben war – wohl geschlafen. Doch war dieser alles andere als erholsam gewesen.

Remus hatte Celine aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtet. nachdem sie nun den Teller zurückgestellt hatte, schlug er lächelnd vor: "Schlaf eine Weile und erhol dich. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin im Wohnzimmer. Du kannst mich jederzeit rufen. Oder... ist es dir lieber, wenn ich nur das Geschirr schnell runter bringe?"

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Celine allein sein wollte. Und lesen konnte er auch hier, denn an Schlaf war für ihn nicht zu denken. Der Mond war schon zu nah und seine innere Unruhe einfach zu groß. Er würde sich nur unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere drehen und Celine vom Schlafen abhalten.

Einen Blick auf das Geschirr werfend, schmunzelte sie leicht: "Das können doch die Hauselfen machen.", meinte sie nur, ehe ihr Blick sich leicht trübte, sie ihre Hand kurz in seine Richtung hob und dann wieder sinken ließ, fast schon beschämt ihren Blick abwendend.

Remus schmunzelte leicht. "Es gibt in diesem Haushalt keine Hauselfen, Celine. Lily ist da etwas... nun wir würden sagen altmodisch. Wobei sie das nicht gern hört. Aber unten steht eine Spülmaschine und ich weiß, wie die funktioniert. Ich brauch nur fünf Minuten.", erklärte er.

Es war James gewesen, der Lily zu liebe auf so einen magischen Diener verzichtet hatte, auch wenn er aus einer der wohlhabenderen Familien stammte. Lily liebte die Hausarbeit nun mal und sie brauchte das einfach, um sich wohler zu fühlen. Es war für sie ein Ausgleich zum Krankenhausbetrieb. Sie wollte sich etwas erhalten, das sie daran erinnerte, dass sie aus einer völlig anderen Welt stammte. Und James lag Lily nun mal zu Füßen und schlug ihr so gut wie keinen Wunsch ab. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er sogar Spaß an der Sache gefunden. Vor allem nach seiner Ausbildung, denn die Auroren lernten auch sich unter den Muggeln zu bewegen, ohne dass sie auffielen.

Celine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Wie konnte man nur ohne Hauselfen leben?

Remus schmunzelte bei diesem Kopfschütteln. "Ich geh die Spülmaschine einräumen und komm dann gleich wieder her.", versicherte er ihr und nahm das Tablett auf die linke Hand. Es war nicht ganz einfach die Treppen runter zu kommen, ohne sich irgendwo abzustützen und auch ohne das Tablett mit dem Teegeschirr mit beiden Händen festhalten zu können. Aber er schaffte es. Unten in der Küche, sie war sehr rustikal eingerichtet, räumte er schnell die halbvolle Spülmaschine ein und stellte sie an. Dabei hatte er unentwegt ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als James und Lily dieses Ding vor einem Jahr bekamen, hatte Sirius sich anfangs ziemlich blöd angestellt, obwohl die Bedienung echt kinderleicht war. Selbst Peter hatte es beim ersten Mal verstanden.

Nachdem er sicher gegangen war, dass das Gerät auch wirklich in Betrieb war, er hörte es an dem gurgelnden Geräusch, huschte er noch schnell ins Wohnzimmer und nahm die Tür links vom Kamin. Dahinter verbarg sich die Pottersche Büchersammlung. Drei Regale voll mit beschriebenem Pergament, das in Pappe gebunden war, die wiederum mit Leder überzogen worden war. Ganz klassisch eben Bücher. Und auch hier ließ Remus sich gern für eine Weile einsperren. mit einem schnellen Blick erfasste er gleich zwei Werke, die ihn interessierten. Eines behandelte Ritualmagie und das zweite war eines der Pflichtlektüren für Auroren und befasste sich mit Verteidigung. Auch wenn sowohl Celine als auch James ihm schon einiges beigebracht hatten, was ihre Ausbildung zum magischen Gesetzeshüter anging, gab es immer noch Zauber und Flüche, die Remus noch nicht kannte. Und da er jetzt Zeit hatte, wollte er sich das mal anschauen.

Wieder oben angekommen betrat er leise das Schlafzimmer. Celine lag, mit dem Rücken zu ihm unter der Decke und schien zu schlafen. So leise er konnte, schloss er die Tür, setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett und nahm sich das Buch mit den Flüchen vor.

-------  
TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Fragen

Dopamin - danke für das tolle lange Review. :) Als Dank gibts gleich das nächste längere Kapitel. Ach ja ... sie liebt nicht Voldy, nein auf gar keinen Fall. Kam wohl leider falsch rüber.

**Kapitel 16 – Fragen**

Als James Potter nach Hause kam, war es totenstill. _Moony ist doch nicht etwa abgehauen?,_ fragte er sich stumm und schlich leise nach oben ins Gästezimmer, falls sie beide schliefen. Doch nur Celine schien zu schlafen. Remus saß auf dem Bett, seine Nase und seine Augen in ein Buch vergraben. Ein leises Schmunzeln schlich James beim zusehen über die Lippen. _Gib Moony ein Buch, das ihn interessiert, und er würde nicht mal den Weltuntergang mitbekommen._ Dann wurde das Schmunzeln zu einem Grinsen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich zu seinem Freund ran und machte dann "BUH!", direkt neben ihm.

Remus' Gedanken waren vollkommen auf die Zaubersprüche fixiert. In seinem Geist vollführte er jede der angegebenen Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, verinnerlichte sie so. Üben konnte er ja nicht, denn James hatte seinen Zauberstab wusste Merlin wo hingepackt. Von einem plötzlichen "Buh!" aufgeschreckt, packte Remus reflexartig in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war, und zog dann das, was er zu packen bekam, aufs Bett, während er sich selbst elegant wie ein Tier herumrollte und darüber platzierte, bereit zuzuschlagen.

James vollkommen überrascht von der Reaktion seines Freundes und vor allem über die Kraft, die er an den Tag legte, bedachte man, dass sein Freund sich gestern nicht mal allein hatte auf den Beinen halten können, war nicht im Stande, sich zu wehren. Erst auf dem Bett liegend, mit Remus' Körper über sich und im Angesicht einer geballten Faust keuchte er: "Nicht, Moony. Ich bin's. James!"

Remus blinzelte verwirrt über die vertraute Anrede. Es gab nur drei Menschen, die seinen Spitznamen benutzten. "James, bist du übergeschnappt, mich so zu erschrecken.", fauchte Remus leise, aber ungehalten, als er seinen Freund erkannte. _Hat der nen Vogel? Ich hätte ihm die Knochen brechen können! Mich so zu erschrecken!_

"Sorry. Kam so über mich. Seit wann schläft Celine?", fragte James dann, vollkommen ernst, in der Absicht, seine Befragung so schnell wie möglich zu beginnen.

"Weiß nicht genau. Ich denk seit Mittag etwa.", antwortete der Werwolf schulterzuckend und nun von James wieder aufstehend und ihn auf die Beine ziehend. "Tu das nie wieder, Krone. Das könnte ganz gewaltig schief gehen."

"Schon gut. Ich tu es nie wieder, versprochen. Aber sag mal, wie geht es dir? Das war gerade eine Glanzleistung.", schmunzelte James.

"Es geht mir ganz gut. Tut zwar noch weh, aber ansonsten ist alles o.k. Und das gerade war Reflex. Ein einfacher Reflex, wie ihn Tiere nun mal haben.", erklärte Remus gelassen, wohl wissend, dass James den Hinweis mit dem Tier sehr gut verstehen würde. Sein Erlebnis mit Celine verschwieg er aber, sehr wohl wissend, dass es James nur noch mehr aufregen würde. Außerdem spürte er da mittlerweile nichts mehr von.

"Dann weck sie bitte mal behutsam auf. Ich mach inzwischen was zu essen und hab dann ein paar Fragen an sie.", erkläre James und verschwand nach unten in die Küche.

Remus stöhnte verhalten auf. Es ging also los. Hoffentlich brachte das Celine nicht wieder an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Obwohl... James war allein, und das war schon mal ein Vorteil Vor dem ganzen Orden war es schon schwerer, Celine zu schützen. Sein Freund hörte wenigstens noch auf ihn. Das Buch beiseite legend, kniete er sich neben die junge Frau und sagte leise: "Celine. Aufwachen!"

Da sie bereits durch ein lautes BUH aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen worden war, aber gelernt hatte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn sie wach wurde, es sei denn, sie wollte unerwünschte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken, öffnete sie erst dann langsam und sich scheinbar den Schlaf aus den Augen blinzelnd die Augen, als Remus leise Stimme an ihr Ohr drang und er sie bat aufzuwachen.

Ein kurzer Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr, dass der Tag wohl fast vorüber war. Die Sonne schien zwar noch, aber sie stand schon recht tief am Himmel.

Dann setzte sie sich auf, dabei ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen lassend.

"Hey. Gut geschlafen?", fragte Remus, allerdings stark vermutend, dass Celine schon wach gewesen war. James konnte manchmal echt ein Trampel sein. Aber ein liebenswerter, wie Lily zu sagen pflege.

Sie verzog leicht ihr Gesicht, nickte dann aber zu der ihr gestellten Frage. "Bis zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt – ja."

Remus schmunzelte leicht. "James ist ein Idiot. Manchmal." Dann setzte er eine ernste Miene auf. "Womit ich mir wohl alles andere sparen kann, oder? Du hast sicher gehört, was er möchte."

James war inzwischen in der Küche dabei, ein paar Scheiben Toast zu schmieren. Vom Kochen direkt ließ er lieber die Finger. Lily würde nur ausflippen, wenn er wieder etwas anbrennen ließ. Dazu kochte er noch einen Tee und packte dann alles auf ein Tablett. Insgeheim hoffte er immer noch, dass Lily irgendwann mal einsah, dass ein Hauself, zum Dienst für die Küche, eine große Hilfe sein konnte.

Mit deutlich düster werdender Miene nickte Celine bei Remus' Worten. "Ich …", begann sie zögernd, schüttelte dann ihren Kopf und sah den Werwolf mit unsicherem Blick an. "Was soll ich sagen?"

Remus spürte die Verunsicherung, konnte sie fast greifen. "Beantworte James' Fragen einfach so gut, du kannst. Das ist das Beste. Sei ehrlich zu ihm. Und Angst musst du keine haben. Ich werde hier bei dir bleiben.", antwortete Remus und sah sich um, da in diesem Moment die Tür aufging und James mit einem vollen Tablett hereinkam. Das stellte er auf dem Bett ab und zeichnete einmal einen Stuhl in die Luft, seufzte dann. "Albus kann das definitiv besser." Schließlich setzte er sich und nahm eine Tasse Tee in die Hand. Remus zog das Tablett zu sich ran und reichte auch Celine eine Tasse Tee.

Gerade hatte sie antworten wollen, dass sie ja wohl kaum die Wahrheit sagen konnte, als sich auch schon die Türe öffnete und James Potter hereinkam .

Nachdem dieser sich gesetzt hatte und Remus auch ihr eine Tasse Tee gereicht hatte, die sie mit leicht zitternden Händen umklammerte, tat sie vorerst nichts weiter, als in die dunkle Flüssigkeit ihrer Tasse zu starren.

Auch Remus nahm sich seine Tasse Tee und rutsche zurück, um direkt neben Celine zu sitzen, ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben. Von dort aus beobachtete er James, der Celine eine Weile beobachtete, dann an seinem Tee nippte, bevor er die Tasse aufs Bett stellte und dann ruhig fragte: "Wie geht es dir, Celine?"

Ihre Finger spannten sich leicht um die Porzellantasse, aus der sie immer noch keinen Schluck getrunken hatte, es auch davon einmal abgesehen, nicht vorhatte und sie murmelte ein zögerndes "Besser, denke ich."

James nickte ihr zu. "Das freut mich. Nun ich werde dir einige Fragen stellen müssen, doch vorher solltest du wissen, dass deine Antworten sowohl für das Ministerium als auch für den Orden gelten. Ich habe das mit Alastor und Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen. Beide wollten dir ersparen, alles zweimal erzählen zu müssen, aber beide behalten sich auch vor, dir weitere Fragen zu stellen. Bist du damit einverstanden?"

James bemühte sich um einen höflichen, sachlichen und angemessenen Ton, auch wenn hierbei auch persönliche Gefühle eine große Rolle spielten. Aber er hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren, würde bekannt werden, dass ein Potter sich in einem Verhör hatte gehen lassen. Also nahm er sich zusammen. "Und du darfst auch ruhig einen Schluck trinken. Ich habe weder Veritaserum hier noch überhaupt eine Erlaubnis, es einzusetzten. Und der Bestand des Ministeriums wird zu 100 überwacht. Da kann ein Fläschchen nicht einfach so verschwinden.", fügte er sanft und wahrheitsgemäß hinzu.

Remus beobachtete vorerst alles ganz genau. Vor allem Celine. Er wollte sie unbedingt schützen und ihr, so gut es ging, helfen.

Bei der Nennung der Namen des derzeit wohl bekanntesten Auroren und des Leiters des Orden des Phönix und der Aussicht darauf, von beiden noch einmal extra befragt zu werden, verspannte sich jeder einzelne Muskel in ihrem Körper. Die Tasse mit dem Tee weiterhin fest umklammernd, nickte sie jedoch nur auf seine Frage, ob sie damit einverstanden wäre. _Als hätte ich je eine andere Wahl._, dachte sie währenddessen spöttisch bei sich.

Auf seinen Hinweis wegen des Veritasserums ging sie nicht ein. Sie wusste genauso gut wie er, dass zwar die Bestände des Ministeriums streng reguliert und kontrolliert wurden, aber der Orden durchaus seine Mittel und Wege hatte, an ein solches Serum zu gelangen, ohne dass im Orden alle Alarmzauber zu schrillen begannen.

"Gut", erklärte James und zauberte ein Stück Pergament und eine blaue Feder herbei, die zuvor noch in seinem Büro in einer Schreibtischschublade gelegen hatten. Er befeuchtete kurz die Spitze und stellte sie dann aufrecht aufs Pergament. "Dann brauch ich jetzt deinen Namen, deinen derzeitigen Wohnort und deinen Beruf.", bat James sachlich.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihren Namen zu sagen, schloss ihn dann jedoch wieder, ohne dass ein Ton herausgekommen war.

Ihre Fingerknöchel wurden langsam weiß, so fest hielt sie sich beinahe schon an der Teetasse fest.

Schließlich öffnete sie erneut ihren Mund und brachte mit leicht zögernder Stimme hervor: "Winkelgasse, über Madam Malkins Moden für Jedermann, Medi Hexe im St. Mungos."

"Celine, auch wenn ich deinen Namen kenne, musst du ihn nennen. Das ist für das Protokoll notwendig, das weißt du.", sagte James ruhig, während er die Feder beobachtete, die alles genau aufschrieb.

Remus stellte seine eigene Teetasse beiseite und nahm auch Celine die ihre aus der Hand, auch wenn er dafür etwas Kraft brauchte. Als er auch die zurück auf das Tablett gestellt hatte, zog er Celine in seinen Arm und umfasste ihre Hände mit seiner linken. Mit der rechten wagte er es nicht, denn das würde unter Garantie enorme Schmerzen bedeuten. "Alles o.k. Ich bin bei dir.", flüsterte Remus ihr zu, um sie zu beruhigen.

Sie schwieg, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie den kupferartigen Geschmack von Blut auf ihrem Gaumen fühlte und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf.

Er hatte ihren Namen ausgesprochen. Er war der einzige, bei dem sie sich als etwas fühlte, das lebendig, das wertvoll war, mit einem Namen angesprochen zu werden.

Auch andere benutzten einen Namen, einen der sie früher einmal ausgemacht hatte, aber nicht mehr heute.

Sie merkte überhaupt nicht, wie Remus ihr die Tasse aus den zitternden Fingern nahm, war aber erleichtert, als er noch näher an sie heranrückte und ihre Hände in die seinen legte.

Ihre Gedanken rasten. Was sollte sie antworten? Die Wahrheit hatte Remus gesagt und von ihrer eigenen Ausbildung her wusste sie, dass angehende Auroren darin geschult wurden, mögliche Lügen auch ohne Veritasserum zu erkennen.

So sagte sie schließlich das, was sowohl seine Frage beantwortete, als auch der Wahrheit entsprach: "Ich bin Nichts, Abschaum, Dreck .."

Sie musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihre eigentlich tonlos gehaltene Stimme nicht in einen leisen Singsang hinüber gleiten zu lassen.

James sah erstaunt auf und griff nach der Feder ehe sie auch nur ein Wort davon geschrieben haben konnte. So was gehörte für ihn weder in ein Protokoll für Dumbledore noch für seinen Vorgesetzten im Ministerium. Doch er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, viel zu sehr war er davon überrascht worden.

Remus' Kopf zuckte zu Celine herum, sah sie einen Moment entsetzt an, sah, dass ihre Lippe blutete. Mit einer Drehung seiner Hand, begleitet von einem Stöhnen ließ er James' Taschentuch, das er bei sich trug, aber nie benutzte zu sich fliegen und tupfte ihr damit behutsam die Lippe ab. "Das ist Blödsinn, Celine.", flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu. "Wer so was behauptet, hat doch gar keine Ahnung. Du bist einer der wundervollsten Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt habe. Wenn überhaupt in diesem Raum jemand Dreck und Abschaum ist, dann bin ich das. Ich, der Werwolf und nicht du." Sanft drückte Remus dabei Celines Hände, in dem verzweifelten Versuch seine Worte damit zu untermauern.

James biss sich auf die Zunge, um seinem Freund nicht gerade jetzt zu widersprechen. Er hoffte einfach, dass Remus das nur sagte, um Celines Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern. Er würde sich seinen Freund später zur Brust nehmen, sollte er das tatsächlich ernst gemeint haben. Und wenn das nichts brachte, würde er Sirius Bescheid geben. Der würde Remus schon zur Vernunft bringen können.

Ruckartig hob sich ihre linke Hand und umfasste Remus' das Taschentuch haltendes Handgelenk, mit dem er ihr die blutige Lippe abzutupfen begonnen hatte: "Nicht du, Remus.", widersprach sie sofort, "niemals du. Ich schon … ich weiß schließlich, was ich bin."

James Potter schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Remus lächelte schwermütig. "Du bist eine wundervolle, liebreizende, attraktive Frau, die das Herz am rechten Fleck hat. Ich bin nur Werwolf. Ein blutrünstiges Monster, eine gemeingefährliche Bestie. Der Dreck und der Abschaum der Gesellschaft. Es ist ein Wunder, dass man uns noch nicht allein wegen unserer Existenz eingesperrt hat, dass wir noch unter euch Menschen leben dürfen." Nun... es hatte tatsächlich eine Zeit gegeben, in der Remus so gedacht hatte. Erst James und Sirius war es gelungen, ihn da raus zu holen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er mehr Wert war. Sehr viel mehr.

James' Hand verkrampfte sich um die Protokollfeder in seiner rechten. Es tat ihm in der Seele weh, seinen Freund so von sich sprechen zu hören und er schwor sich, sollte das Ministerium je so weit gehen und Werwölfe nur Aufgrund ihrer Existenz einsperren, konnte der Haufen sehen, wo er blieb. Er würde sofort kündigen. Geld konnte er auch auf andere Art verdienen. Notfalls eben als Quidditchprofi. Immerhin war er nicht umsonst sechs Jahre lang Gryffindors Sucher gewesen und hatte kein einziges Spiel verloren. Und Angebote hatte er nach dem Ende der Schulzeit ja auch einige gehabt. Nur für ihn hatte damals schon festgestanden, dass er dem Weg seines Vaters und Großvaters folgen und Auror werden würde. Er würde die Tradition fortsetzen.

Fast schon zornig fegte Celine seine Hand beiseite und fuhr ihn an: "Du bist nur an drei Tagen im Monat ein Werwolf – und die restliche Zeit, die meiste Zeit, ein mitfühlender, seinen Freunden treu ergebener Freund. Wage es nicht noch einmal mir gegenüber einen derartigen Unsinn zu behaupten!"

Sie zitterte nun regelrecht. Doch diesmal nicht vor Furcht, sondern vor Zorn, was man auch ihrem mit roten Flecken übersäten Gesicht deutlich anzusehen vermochte.

"Monster sind diejenigen, die wissen, was sie tun. Denen es Spaß macht zu foltern und zu vergewaltigen. Die Freude daran haben, jemanden täglich Gewalt anzutun und Stück für Stück in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und die es genießen, wenn sich ihre Opfer vor ihnen winden. Bis man den Cruciatus Fluch fast schon als Gnade empfindet, nur um endlich wieder irgendetwas fühlen zu können! Denen es Spaß macht so lange zu quälen, bis man darum bettelt doch endlich sterben zu dürfen! Im Gegensatz zu den wahren Monstern, kannst du nichts für das, was du an Vollmond wirst und was diese ständig sind!"

Letztere Worte hatte sie nur noch geschrieen und war sich gar nicht bewusst, wann sie aufgesprungen war und auch die Tränen, die ihr übers Gesicht liefen, bemerkte sie nicht.

_Sie hat recht, Moony. Vollkommen recht_, dachte James, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wollte abwarten, was sein Freund jetzt sagte oder tat. Denn er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Remus ein Ziel hatte.

Remus sah zu Celine auf und sagte fest: "Erst wenn du auch aufhörst, dich so zu bezeichnen. Denn du bist definitiv kein Monster. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du Freude daran empfindest anderen Leid zu zufügen, dass du aus Spaß und Freude andere quälst. Dafür kenn ich dich zu gut. Du verabscheust diese Dinge. Du hasst sie, du bekämpfst sie."

_Moony, du bist ein Schlitzohr. Ein echter Rumtreiber. Aber trotzdem. Ich werde nachher mal ein Wörtchen mit dir reden müssen über deine Selbsteinschätzung. Nicht, dass du noch auf die Idee kommst, ich halte dich für ein Monster._, beschloss James und wartete eine innere Spannung verbergend darauf, was Celine nun kontern würde. Dass er eigentlich eine Befragung hatte durchführen wollen, war im Moment Nebensache für ihn.

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Remus!", fauchte sie, immer noch zitternd vor Wut, "...an was ich alles meine Freude haben kann!"

James entglitten die Gesichtszüge für einen Moment und er umfasste seinen Zauberstab in der Umhangtasche mit der Linken fest. Er erwartete fast den Angriff von Celine, aber Remus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. Einen Blick der sagte "Halt dich zurück!" und James verstand. Noch hatte sein Freund scheinbar alles unter Kontrolle.

Remus schluckte hart, als er diese Worte hörte, ließ sich aber ansonsten nichts anmerkten. Ein kurzer strenger Blick zu James, von dem er gesehen hatte, dass er nach seinem Stab griff, brachte seinen Freund zur Raison. Dann glitt er vom Bett, stand ebenfalls auf und legte beide Hände auf Celines Schultern, auch wenn er mit der rechten absolut keinen Druck ausüben konnte. Er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte nur Körperkontakt herstellen, um Celine zur Vernunft zu bringen.

"Nein. Ich glaub dir nicht. Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir heute morgen Spaß gemacht hat, mich leiden zu sehen, sonst hättest du dich nicht entschuldigt. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass du Spaß daran empfindest, andere Menschen zu foltern. Zu quälen. Niemals. Das ist nicht deine Art. Du verletzt keine Unschuldigen. Du verteidigst sie, Celine. Du schützt sie.", sagte Remus fest und entschlossen.

Und gedanklich schwor er schon mal Rache an Dumbledore. Nach Vollmond, sobald er wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften war, würde er seine Vorsicht, Besonnenheit und ruhige Art ablegen und im Orden mal so richtig auf den Tisch hauen. Er war vielleicht erst zwanzig Jahre alt, aber verdammt er war ein Werwolf und nicht dumm. Er konnte auf sich aufpassen. Sehr gut sogar.

Ein schrilles, fast schon hysterisches Lachen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sie mehrere Schritte von ihm zurücktrat, um der Versuchung zu widerstehen, ihn einfach zu packen und solange zu schütteln, bis er endlich aufwachte und die Realität sah.

"Du kennst mich nicht, Remus – nicht mehr! Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Unschuldige verteidigen? Oh nein – nicht mehr! Es gibt keine Unschuldigen! Jeder ist schuldig! Jeder! Oder willst du etwa diejenigen, die mich haben verrotten lassen, als unschuldig bezeichnen?"

Ein Blick, der verachtender nicht hätte sein konnte, streifte durch den Raum und traf den nach seinem Zauberstab greifenden Auror.

Remus sah mit Besorgnis den Blick, den Celine James zuwarf, und wollte schon etwas sagen, doch James kam ihm zuvor.

Der junge Zauberer, der mit diesen Blicken bedacht wurde, konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er ertrug einiges, doch diesen Vorwurf würde er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Keiner hat dich verrotten lassen.", platze er heraus. "Wir haben alles getan, um euch zu finden. Alles. Aber du weißt selbst genau, wie schwer die Verstecke der Todesser zu finden sind. Wie spärlich Hinweise sind, um Vermisste zu finden."

Remus nickte ihm zu, hatte er doch geahnt, dass James' Temperament irgendwann mit ihm durchgehen würde. "James hat Recht. Sowohl die Auroren, als auch der Orden haben alles getan, um dich und die andern zu finden. Ich selbst hab alles riskiert, um dich zu finden.", versicherte er ihr, so ruhig er konnte.

Celine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf, fuhr herum, wandte sich ab und stürzte zum nächst gelegenen Fenster, das sie aufriss und sich hinausbeugte. Ihr Oberkörper zitterte so heftig, dass sie sich festhalten musste, um nicht einfach vornüber zu kippen.

Sie lachte – lachte – und hieb mit den Händen auf die Fensterbrüstung. Sie ertrug es nicht auch nur einen Augenblick länger, in die Gesichter derer zu blicken, die ihr nicht geholfen hatten und es hätten tun können. Die sie im Stich gelassen hatten.

Remus total verwirrt von diesem Verhalten trat zu Celine, aber ohne sie zu berühren. "Wie? Wie hätten wir dir denn helfen sollen, wenn wir nicht wussten, wo du warst? Wenn wir euch nicht finden konnten?", sagte er ruhig und bereit zuzupacken, falls Celine auf dumme Ideen kam.

James blieb an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Remus log, was seine Beteiligung an der Suche anging, aber das laut auszusprechen wäre in diesen Minuten eine der größten Dummheiten, die man hätte tun können. Also schwieg er einfach nur und vertraute seinem Freund, der Celine emotional um einiges näher stand, als er es tat, da sie sich einfach besser kannten.

Sie fuhr herum, konnte jedoch nicht weiter zurückweichen und schlug deshalb mit ihrer linken Hand so fest gegen die sich neben ihr befindliche verzauberte und daher durch bloße physische Gewalt unbrechbare Fensterscheibe. So hart, dass sie bestimmt ein paar Prellungen an ihren Fingerknöcheln und ihrem Handgelenk davontragen würde. Doch kümmerte es sie nicht. In diesem Moment war sie sogar dankbar – dankbar für den Schmerz, der ihr in Erinnerung brachte, dass sie außer Zorn und Verachtung überhaupt noch etwas empfand.

Zorn und Verachtung auf sich selbst, da sie wusste, dass Remus recht hatte mit dem, was er sagte. Auch wenn alles in ihr schrie, dass sie sich besser hätten bemühen sollen. Dass sie intensiver hätten suchen sollen. Dass sie einfach nur in die Manor derjenigen gehen mussten, von denen sie wussten, dass sie Seine Anhänger waren. Auch wenn ihr deutlich bewusst war, dass dies nicht so einfach ging. Denn ohne Beweise, dass genau an diesem Ort etwas Ministeriumswidriges geschah, konnte selbst ein Auror nicht die Heimstatt einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie auf den Kopf stellen.

Remus wagte es nicht zu schmunzeln, sondern griff fest nach Celines Händen. "Tief in deinem Inneren weißt du es, nicht wahr? Du weißt, dass ich recht habe. Ich kann es spüren, es sehen. Und glaub mir, ich wäre durch die Hölle gegangen, wenn es uns auch nur den kleinsten Schritt näher an dich, an deinen Aufenthaltsort gebracht hätte.", erklärte Remus ruhig und strich mit beiden Daumen unter ihre Handrücken, um sie zu beruhigen. Sie wieder zu sich kommen zu lassen.

Aus dem zuvor haltlosen Lachen wurde langsam ein beinahe ebensolches Weinen, als sie seine sanft streichelnden Finger über ihren Handrücken fühlte. "Warum …. Warum nur …?", klagte sie mit vor Tränen erstickter Stimme und ließ sich einfach mit dem Rücken zum offenen Fenster an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken.

Remus, erleichtert dass er sie erreicht hatte, kniete sich zu ihr, zog sie in seinen Arm und hielt sie fest. "Wenn ich das wüsste.", flüsterte er leise, sie an sich drückend. "Ich würde es dir sagen, wenn es darauf eine Antwort gäbe, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Ich glaube, niemand kennt den Grund, wem aus welchem Grund was passiert."

Sie weinte einfach weiter. Hatte das Gefühl, gar nicht mehr aufhören zu können und als er sie umarmte, schlang sie auch ihrerseits ihre Arme fest um seinen Nacken. "Ich habe … habe Angst, Remus …", weinte sie an seiner Schulter.

Sanft vergrub sich Remus unverletzte Hand in ihren Haaren, strich ihr mit der anderen über den Rücken. "Du musst keine Angst haben. Niemand wird dir hier etwas tun. Du bist in Sicherheit und ich bin für dich da. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen und auch James und Lily werden auf dich aufpassen. Keiner von uns wird zulassen, dass jemand dir weh tut.", versprach Remus ihr und warf James einen bittenden Blick zu.

Er wusste, dass sein Freund ungehalten war, weil Celine den Dolch in seine Wohnung gebracht hatte und er so überhaupt in die Verlegenheit gekommen war, mit dem Metall in Kontakt zu kommen. Aber er brauchte morgen James' Hilfe. Über die Tage seiner Verwandlung brauchte er James' Hilfe. Er und Lily würden sich um Celine kümmern müssen.

James sah Remus verwundert an. Was sollte das werden? Sicher würde er Celine schützen, aber warum betonte er das so sehr? Na ja. Das Rätsel würde sich sicher noch auflösen. "Sicher werden Lily und ich auch aufpassen. Hier kommt keiner so einfach rein. Ich hab erst heute Morgen die Schutzzauber noch etwas ausgeweitet und verstärkt. Du bist hier vollkommen sicher, Celine, und ich würde dir nie wehtun. Niemals. Das schwöre ich dir bei der Ehre meiner Familie.", erklärte er ruhig und erhielt dafür ein unauffälliges, dankendes Nicken von seinem Freund.

Sie entspannte sich nicht wirklich, auch löste sie die Arme nicht um Remus, einfach weil sie sich besser in seiner Nähe fühlte. Zumindest weitaus wohler, als wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, auch wenn seine Nähe lange nicht an das Gefühl absoluter Sicherheit heranreichen konnte, das sie nur bei Ihm empfand. Wieder spürte sie die Leere in ihrem Inneren, die Einsamkeit, die sie erneut zu vereinnahmen drohte.

Dann, als James zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wandte sie ihren Kopf schließlich wieder ihm zu und mit einem Blick auf dessen verborgenen Zauberstab meinte sie bitter: "Ich würde dir eher glauben können, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab wieder hätte."

James seufzte kurz. Es widerstrebte ihm, ihr den Stab zu geben. Es widerstrebte ihm sehr. Aber ohne Beweise hatte er keinen Grund, ihn ihr vorzuenthalten. Außerdem hatte er ihn noch nicht untersucht und das war seine Pflicht. Nur wenn er ihr sofort widersprechen würde, würde das die Situation wieder verschlimmern.

"Du kennst das Protokoll, Celine. Es ist für alle gleich, ob nun Opfer oder Täter. Erst das Verhör, dann die Rückgabe des Zauberstabs. Und daran muss ich mich halten, sonst bekomm ich Riesenärger, auch wenn wir hier nicht im Ministerium sind. Moody reißt mir den Kopf ab, wenn ich ihn dir vorher zurückgebe. Aber wenn wir mit meinen Fragen fertig sind, bekommst du ihn sofort zurück. Ich hab ihn hier im Haus.", erkläre James ruhig in der Hoffnung, dass Celine es verstehen würde.

Potter hatte Recht. Sie kannte das Protokoll tatsächlich. Doch gefiel es ihr nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie erfuhren, dass sie für einige der Verletzungen, nicht nur die an ihrem Arm, die sie sich zuletzt mit einem Dunklen Fluch zugefügt hatte, selbst verantwortlich war.

"Das ist das Protokoll des Ministeriums – aber wir sind beide.", sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu Remus und lächelte flüchtig, "alle drei im Orden. Oder hast du Angst?", fügte sie mit nun eindeutig spöttischem Unterton hinzu, "das ihr zwei nicht mit mir fertig werdet, wenn ich meinen Zauberstab zurück hab?"

Entschlossen löste sie sich von Remus und stand leicht schwankend, aber immerhin alleine wieder auf und zog den Werwolf nach kurzem Zögern mit nach oben, ehe sie ihn wieder los ließ. Sie wollte nicht, dass er vor ihr am Boden hockte, wenn sie stand. Nicht Remus zumindest.

James seufze lautlos auf. Ja. Ja, sie hatte Recht. Sie waren beide im Orden und zu zweit waren sie Celine gegenüber im Vorteil, aber er durfte es nicht, verdammt noch mal. Sie war eine potentielle Feindin. Ihr einen Zauberstab zu geben und damit eine Flucht zu ermöglichen, war einfach Irrsinn. Es könnte ihn seinen Job kosten.

Trotzdem schwang er einmal seinen Zauberstab und hielt kurz darauf einen dunklen fast schwarzen und einen dunkelbraunen Stab in der Hand. Letzterer gehörte Remus. Rotbuche mit einem Einhornhaar als Kern. Bedachte man, dass er ein Werwolf war, konnte es gegensätzlicher fast nicht sein. Celines gehörte zu den edleren aber auch Ungewöhnlichsten unter den Stäben. Mahagoni mit einem Kern aus der Herzfaser eines Thestrals. Sehr selten und nicht ganz billig.

"Wir sind alle drei im Orden, aber es kann mich meinen Job kosten, wenn ich ihn dir zurückgebe, Celine. Und an dem hänge ich fast so sehr, wie an meinem Leben. Das hat nichts mit Vertrauen oder so was zu tun. Und Remus bekommt ja seinen auch noch nicht zurück, weil ich auch an ihn einige Fragen habe. Tut mir leid, aber ich werde mich an die Vorschriften halten. Aber sobald wir hier fertig sind, bekommst du ihn zurück.", erklärte er und betrachtete den Stab kurz. "Außerdem hab ich das hier noch nicht gemacht.", fügte er hinzu und berührte dann die Spitze von Celines Stab mit seinem eigenen und sagte: "Prior Incantado."

Schwarzroter Rauch stieg aus der Spitze des Stabes auf.

James' Augen weiteten sich einen Moment vor Verwunderung und Schreck. Doch dann fasste er sich wieder und sagte: "Das ist eindeutig der Sectumsempra."

Auch Remus hatte den Fluch sofort erkannt und wirklich wohl war ihm nicht dabei, handelte es sich doch um einen schwarzmagischen Fluch. Er selbst hatte eine nette Narbe davon in der Schulter zurückbehalten. Und zudem könnte das auch bedeuten, dass Celine sich die Wunde an ihrem Arm selbst beigebracht hatte.

James hatte die junge Frau mit seinem Blick fixiert. "Ich würde sagen, du setzt dich, Celine, und fängst damit an, mir zu erklären, wieso du diesen Spruch mit deinem Stab gesprochen hast.", bat James dann ruhig und setzte die Protokollfeder wieder aufs Pergament. Dass sie ihren Namen noch immer nicht genannt hatte, war für ihn jetzt Nebensache.

Ihren Blick zwischen Remus und Potter hin und herschweifen lassend, fauchte sie schließlich, wohl wissend, dass diese Reaktion nicht gerade die war, die sie von ihr erwarteten, sich aber auch nicht zurückhalten wollend: "Ich glaube kaum, dass dies einen von euch etwas angeht!"

Demonstrativ verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihre Hände vor kaum mehr unterdrückter Wut zu Fäusten ballte. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie davon erfuhren. Warum musste James Potter auch immer so verdammt regeltreu sein? Zumindest wenn es ihm in den Kram passte. Warum hatte er ihr nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab zurückgeben können?

"Celine", sagte Remus leise. "Celine, wir wollen dir helfen. Wirklich. Aber das können wir nur, wenn wir wissen, was passiert ist. Außerdem wird es dir helfen, darüber zu reden."

James hielt sich still. Er überließ seinem Freund den ersten Versuch. Sein Unbehagen hatte sich aber verstärkt, seitdem er wusste, welchen Zauber Celine zuletzt gesprochen hatte. Und viele Möglichkeiten für eine Erklärung gab es da nicht.

Erstens: sie hatte sich selbst verletzt. Entweder um sich das Leben zu nehmen, oder um Remus in ziemliche Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Vielleicht sogar beides.  
Oder Zweitens: sie hatte sich mit dem Fluch verteidigt. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Maßnahme, für jemanden, der für den Orden kämpfte und damit gegen die Schwarze Magie.

Nur eines stand fest. Sie würde ihren Stab nicht eher bekommen, bis James keine Klarheit hatte, was geschehen war.

Mit funkelnden Augen starrte sie die zwei Männer an, ihr Gesicht bleich und starr vor in ihr tobenden Emotionen. "Ich habe einen dieser Bastarde damit von mir fern gehalten – zufrieden?", schnappte sie daher, hoffend, dass sie diese Erklärung akzeptieren würden.

Remus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um seine eigenen Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und nicht gleich vollkommen auszurasten. Dieses ganze Hin und Her zehrte an seinen Nerven. An Nerven, die eh schon gespannt waren wegen dem, was ihm morgen Nacht bevorstand.

"Ich will dir helfen, Celine. Ich will dir wirklich helfen, aber mäßige deinen Tonfall.", sagte James ruhig aber fest. Er ließ sich ja einiges Gefallen, sehr viel im Grunde sogar, nur anschreien ließ er sich nicht gern. Das durften nur vier Menschen. Remus, Sirius und Lily. Der vierte wäre Peter, aber der tat das sowieso nie.

"Erzähl uns einfach in Ruhe und so genau wie möglich, an was du dich erinnerst. Besonders Namen sind wichtig und wenn du kannst, eine Beschreibung von der Umgebung. Immerhin wollen wir die Schweine ja hochnehmen, die dich entführt und die anderen schwer verletzt und sogar getötet haben."

Wirklich glaubte James Celine nicht. Er hatte zwar nicht offensichtlich eine Lüge feststellen können, aber das musste nicht viel heißen. Die Todesser logen oft wie gedruckt, sah man das doch an diesem Bastard, Malfoy.

Sie presste ihre Lippen zusammen, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben, oder sich zumindest etwas zu beruhigen und zwang sich, sich an das zu erinnern, was sie sagen konnte. Von dem sie wusste, dass wenn es überprüft würde, es einer solchen standhalten würde und sogar der ein oder andere unliebsam gewordene niedere Todesser gefunden werden würde: "Ein kleines Haus in … in … Wales … in der Nähe der Küste … am meisten erinnere ich mich an diesen weißen Fels, aus dem das Haus bestand … und an Klippen."

Während sie sprach langsam damit beginnend durch den Raum zu laufen, drehte sie sich so, dass sie keinem der beiden Männer in die Augen blicken musste, als sie mit ihrem einstudierten Bericht fortfuhr: "Namen wurden keine genannt."

James nickte, beobachtete die Feder beim Schreiben. "Erzähl einfach weiter. Alles, was dir einfällt. Egal was es ist. Gerüche, Stimmen, was mich sehr interessiert, wie bist du entkommen? Und auch... nein. Nein. Lassen wir das. Lily wird einen Bericht schreiben, der genügt. Ich will dir das nicht antun", unterbrach er sich selbst. "Erzähl uns, wie du entkommen bist.", bat er dann noch mal.

Remus beobachtete mit Argusaugen, wie Celine hin und her lief. Aufhalten wollte er sie nicht. Wenn es ihr half, ihre Spannung abzubauen, sollte sie es tun. Kurz vor Vollmond lief er selbst ja auch wie ein Irrer hin und her, ansonsten war das einfach nicht auszuhalten.

Abrupt blieb sie stehen und starrte den Auror mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Selbsthass in ihrem Gesicht, wie auch in ihren Augen an: "Die Male, in denen ich das Vergnügen hatte, mehreren von ihnen zu begegnen, waren sie mehr damit beschäftigt mich zu foltern, oder zu vergewaltigen, anstatt mich über ihre weiteren Pläne aufzuklären." Selbst ihre Stimme troff nur so vor Selbstverachtung.  
Die Frage nach ihrem Entkommen ignorierte sie einfach.

James' Aufmerksamkeit entging keinesfalls, dass Celine wütend war. Aber er wollte das jetzt nicht abbrechen. Nicht nach dem, was vorher passiert war. Besser sie zogen das jetzt durch. Doch das hieß nicht, dass er kaltherzig war. Auf keinen Fall. Er war einfühlsamer als so manch anderer Auror, zumindest gegenüber den Opfern. Aber bei Celine wollte sich das Mitgefühl, das er sonst bei Opfern hatte, nicht einstellen. Sicher tat es ihm furchtbar leid, was ihr passiert war und sie selbst hatte sicher auch keine Schuld daran, aber irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Oder vielleicht war es auch nur die Tatsache, dass diese Frau seinen besten Freund hatte qualvoll ermorden wollen.

"Wie bist du entkommen, Celine? Das ist ungemein wichtig für uns.", hakte er noch mal nach.

Remus konnte nicht leugnen, dass ihm das hier nicht passte. Celine war aufgewühlt und scheinbar auch wütend. Aber er konnte auch James verstehen. Er brauchte so viele Antworten wie möglich. Vielleicht wollte er sie auch davor bewahren, noch mal vom Orden befragt zu werden, oder vom Ministerium. Denn das war sicher weitaus unangenehmer als das hier. Sowohl die Auroren als auch Dumbledore konnten sehr hartnäckig sein, was Fragen betraf.

Sie schwieg erneut, nahm ihre Wanderung durch das Zimmer wieder auf und blieb erst vor dem immer noch geöffneten Fenster stehen. Ihre Hände fest auf die Fensterbrüstung drückend, erwiderte sie schließlich mit deutlich angespannter Stimme und dem Rücken zu den beiden Männern: "Sie hielten mich für schwach … für gebrochen … es machte ihnen Spaß mir eine Freiheit vorzugaukeln, die ich nicht wirklich mitbekommen habe. Ich verbrachte immer mehr Zeit im eigentlichen Haus anstatt in den Kerkern, um so …", kurz stockte sie, ehe sie fortfuhr, "beliebig zur Verfügung zu stehen."

Erneut schwieg sie, doch diesmal nicht aus Trotz, sondern weil sie tief in Gedanken versunken schien.  
"Ich wünschte mir nur noch den Tod", fuhr sie schließlich nach mehreren Minuten fort, "und ….", mit einer unsicheren, fast schon zaghaften Geste ihres linken Armes drehte sie sich zu den zwei Zuhörern herum, "versuchte diesen Wunsch auch in die Tat umzusetzen, doch ich wurde … abgehalten."

Remus konnte nicht anders. Vorsichtig trat er an Celine heran, wagte es aber nicht, sie zu berühren. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es durfte. "Erzähl weiter", bat er leise. "Sprich es aus. Es wird dir helfen, damit fertig zu werden."

James sagte dazu nichts weiter. Er konnte sich das alles nur schwer vorstellen. Sicher, irgendwo glaubte er ihr, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es die ganze Wahrheit war. Er vermutete eher eine Halbwahrheit. Vielleicht hatte aber auch nur Moody schon auf ihn abgefärbt. Der war immer übervorsichtig.

Sie seufzte leise, doch sprach sie schließlich auch weiter: "Es gab jemanden unter ihnen, der … mir geholfen hat."

"Weißt du wer?", fragte Remus, da er ahnte, dass auch James das wissen wollte. "Du weißt, dass sein Name bei uns gut aufgehoben ist. Und ich bin mir sicher... James wird ihn aus dem Protokoll streichen. Er wird nur dem Orden bekannt sein. Keiner wird ihm also irgendetwas nachweisen können.", fügte Remus hinzu und warf James einen Blick zu.

"Werde ich tun. Er scheint ja auf unserer Seite zu stehen. Und da das Ministerium... nicht allzu begeistert davon ist, Spione einzusetzen im Gegensatz zum Orden, werde ich den Namen einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen." James hoffte inständig, dass ihn dieses Versprechen nicht seinen Job kosten würde. Protokolle zu fälschen, zu manipulieren war nicht grade beliebt bei seinen Bossen. Schon gar nicht beim Minister. Aber wenn es half, diesen Bastarden von Todessern das Handwerk zu legen. Er war durchaus zu gewissen Zugeständnissen bereit.

Unruhig ihre Hände vor sich bewegend, fast schien es, als würde sie etwas greifen und festhalten wollen, ließ Celine sie schließlich wieder sinken und meinte mit leicht schwankender Stimme: "Er starb, als er mir meinen Zauberstab gab und mir so zur Flucht verhalf."

Remus nickte betrübt und nahm sanft Celines Hände. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun oder sagen sollen. Das es ihm leid tat? Um einen Todesser? Das wäre gelogen gewesen, auch wenn dieser dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie wieder bei ihm war.

"Und dann hast du es geschafft, zu Remus zu kommen, sehe ich das richtig?", fragte James, auch nicht weiter auf diesen Todesfall eingehen wollend. Er konnte einfach kein Mitleid für diese Leute empfinden.

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Nachdem Regulus mich durch die Schildzauber des Hauses gebracht hatte, sah ich noch wie er von einem … Avada getroffen wurde, ehe ich zu dem einzigen Ort apparierte, von dem ich mit Sicherheit wusste, dass ich dort auf einen Freund treffen würde. Doch …", sie schenkte Remus kurz ein bittertrauriges Lächeln, "wurde ich, kurz bevor mich die Apparation mitriss, von einem Verwirrungszauber oder etwas ähnlichem getroffen."

Sowohl James als auch Remus horchten auf. "Sagtest du grade Regulus?", fragte der Auror nach und Remus fügte hinzu. "Regulus Black, vielleicht?"

Und die beiden brauchten sich nur anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass sie das gleiche dachten. Sirius' Bruder. Beide wussten sie, dass er ein Todesser war, waren aber beide davon ausgegangen, dass er treu war. Und dass Sirius' Reaktion auf den Tod seines Bruders wohl nicht größer sein würde, als ein "Na und?", war ihnen auch klar.

Sie nickte zustimmend. "Ja. Zuerst hielt ich es für einen Trick, irgendein Mittel, um mich … auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, als er mit Kleinigkeiten begann. Einen Kanten Brot, oder ein paar Lumpen mehr in der Ecke, in welcher ich zu schlafen hatte. Oder auch etwas mehr ….", sie stockte abermals kurz, wandte beschämt ihren Blick ab und murmelte weiter, "Zurückhaltung in … gewissen Situationen von seiner Seite aus. Einmal – kurz bevor er mir zur Flucht verhalf, vielleicht einige Tage davor, konnte ich sogar mit anhören, als er anderen gegenüber log, die offensichtlich gekommen waren, um ihren … Spaß mit mir zu haben. Regulus meinte, ich sei zu schwach und wenn sie es genießen wollten, sollten sie doch ein andermal wieder kommen."

"Das klingt nicht nach Regulus. Zumindest nicht nach dem, den wir kennen, oder?", fragte James seinen Freund und dachte dabei an Sirius' Bruder, den sie aus der Schule kannten. Und nicht selten war er Opfer einer ihrer Streiche geworden. Nein, es hatte ihn mindestens so oft erwischt wie Schniefelus, wahrscheinlich sogar noch öfter, auf jeden Fall aber härter. Sirius hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, seinen Bruder zu hassen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Nicht so wirklich. Aber vielleicht hat er kalte Füße bekommen. Denn sonst ist ja keiner aus der Familie ein Anhänger, auch wenn sie hinter ihm stehen." Das wusste Remus zufällig sehr genau von Sirius, ebenso wie James. Hatten sie doch schon vor Jahren darüber lang und breit diskutiert.

"Du meinst Regulus' Eltern", korrigierte James ihn streng, wenn auch nicht ernst.

"Selbstverständlich meine ich nur Regulus' Eltern. Tatze ist schon lang kein Black mehr. Er würde sich niemals den Todessern anschließen. Eher geht er in den Tod.", sagte Remus und wandte sich dann an Celine. "Du bist dann zu mir appariert. Hab ich Recht?"

Zustimmend nickte sie nur.

"Und warum hast du versucht, Remus umzubringen?", fragte James möglichst ruhig, um die Frau nicht seinen Zorn darüber spüren zu lassen.

Remus dankte derweil allen Göttern, die ihm einfielen, dass er keinem gesagt hatte, dass sie auch versucht hatte, ihm den Cruciatus aufzuhalsen. Das würde sie nur in noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen, als sie eh schon war, denn der Orden würde ihr so schnell nicht wieder vertrauen.

"Ich hatte Angst …, dann der Verwirrungszauber, der mich getroffen hatte, ich ... ich wusste nicht mehr wirklich, ob … ob Er es war, der da kam, oder … einer der anderen, die … meine Apparation vielleicht verfolgt haben."

"Und deswegen wirfst du einfach ein Messer nach ihm, nachdem er dich entwaffnet hat. Und nicht nur irgendein Messer. Nein. Es ist ein Silberdolch. Die einzige Waffe, die Remus unter Garantie sofort umbringt.", sagte James, der mit Mühe ein Beben seiner Stimme unterdrücken konnte.

"Nun ist aber gut, James. Wenn sie unter einem...", begann Remus, doch sein Freund unterbrach ihn.

"Moony. Es war ein Silberdolch und ich will wissen, warum sie den nach dir geworfen hat. Wieso sie ausgerechnet so einen Dolch dabei hatte. Denn keiner der Todesser läuft mit so einem Ding rum.", unterbrach James seinen Freund abrupt.

"Weil es die einzige Waffe war, die ich noch hatte, nachdem mir der Zauberstab abgehext worden war!", schrie sie den Auror fast schon an, riss sich dann deutlich mühsam zusammen und fügte mit vor kaum unterdrückten Emotionen zitternder Stimme hinzu, "und Regulus war es, der ihn mir zusammen mit meinem Stab gab. Er sagte irgendetwas von … von …", sie atmete heftig ein und aus, "letzter Möglichkeit."

James nickte nur. Für ihn hatte sich die Sache an dieser Stelle erledigt. Zumindest vorerst. Er war sich sicher, dass Celine etwas verbarg. Sehr sicher sogar. Nur es würde nichts bringen, sie auszuquetschen und eine Genehmigung für den Gebrauch für Veritaserum zu bekommen, war im Moment schier unmöglich. Aber ihm würde schon was anderes einfallen. "Gut. Danke. Ich denke, das reicht. Du musst nur noch unterschreiben, dann hat sich die Sache erledigt. Ob noch andere mit dir reden wollen, kann ich dir aber nicht sagen. Das müssen wir abwarten.", erklärte James und hielt Celine die Feder hin.

Remus beäugte seinen Freund argwöhnisch. Er hatte was gemerkt. James hatte einen Verdacht, da war Remus sich sicher, nur vor Celine würde er den Mund halten. Ganz bestimmt. Er wollte James nicht in Gefahr oder Verlegenheit bringen. Ebenso wenig wie Celine.

Mit vor Erleichterung schwachen Händen griff sie nach der Feder, die James Potter ihr reichte und unterschrieb zögernd mit Celine Dumont. Als sie ihm diese zurückgegeben hatte, streckte sie ihre rechte Hand in seine Richtung aus und fragte: "Mein Zauberstab?"

Auch wenn James es nur widerwillig tat, reichte er ihn ihr, aber auch Remus bekam seinen zurück. "Du hast mir ja schon erzählt, was passiert ist. Ich schreib es nachher auf.", sagte er zu ihm und meinte dann an beide gewandt: "Ich muss euch noch mal allein lassen. Lily hat mich gebeten, noch einkaufen zu gehen, damit sie uns allen, ja uns allen, Moony, nachher etwas Leckeres kochen kann. Wir sehen uns später. Wenn du was brauchst, Celine, Remus ist der zweite Hausherr, er kennt sich hier bestens aus."

Damit verschwand James, um erneut Dumbledore zu treffen. Er musste unbedingt klären, wie er jetzt weiter verfahren sollte.

Remus sah seinem Freund verwundert nach, schmunzelte dann aber. "James, du bist unverbesserlich." Anschließend sah er sich zu Celine um. "Brauchst du irgendwas?", fragte er.

Mit zitternden Fingern immer wieder und wieder über ihren zurückerhaltenen Zauberstab streichend, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Nein … und … Danke, Remus!"

Ernst sah sie in die Augen des Zauberers ihr gegenüber, dessen Iris sich – auch wenn sie vermutete, es könnte nur Einbildung ihrerseits sein – bei anrückendem Vollmond immer mehr ins Bernsteinfarbene hin wandelte.

Remus nickte nur und fragte dann: "Wozu hast du Lust? Möchtest du dich noch ausruhen, oder... was lesen... wir könnten auch Schach spielen, wenn du magst.", schlug Remus vor. Er wollte Celine ablenken. Einfach nur ablenken von dieser grässlichen Befragung.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Vollmondnächte

**Kapitel 18 - Vollmondnächte**

Remus apparierte wie immer in die Seitenstraße etwas abseits von Portune Manor und linste vorsichtig um die Ecke, ob nicht gerade jemand in der Nähe war. Doch weit und breit war keiner zu sehen. Deswegen ging er auch, gekleidet in einer Jeans und einem weißen Hemd, die er von Lily aus James' Schrank bekommen hatte, durch die Straßen. Eigentlich fühlte er sich hundeelend, aber er hatte schon lange gelernt, mit dem Zustand um den Vollmond zu leben, und er war dankbar dafür, dass sein Magen ihm heute keinen Strich durch die Rechung machte. Er würde zwar nicht viel essen, aber die Kochkünste von Tinker waren ebenso gut, wie die der Elfen von Hogwarts und an die Mahlzeiten erinnerte er sich sehr gern. Außerdem empfand er es als unhöflich, zum Essen eingeladen zu sein und dann doch nicht zu essen.

An der Tür straffte er seine Schultern und zupfte noch mal etwas an dem Verband, den Lily ihm angelegt hatte, ehe er klingelte. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Elea selbst, die ihm öffnete.

"Remus, mein Lieber, da bist du ja.", begrüßte ihn die Hausherrin mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung und zwei Küssen links und rechts, die Remus ebenso freundlich erwiderte. "Ich konnte leider nicht eher.", entschuldigte er sich. "Und ich muss mich für meine legere Kleidung wohl auch entschuldigen. Nur leider ist irgendwer in meine Wohnung eingebrochen und hat alles mitgenommen, was er gebrauchen konnte. Inklusive sämtlicher Kleider.

Elea musterte ihn und lächelte dann. "Du siehst gut aus, Remus, und du weißt, dass du hier nicht in Anzug auftauchen musst. Außerdem kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass du dich so viel wohler fühlst.", sagte sie, stockte dann aber kurz, als ihr der Verband an seiner Hand auffiel.

"Außerdem bist du nicht zu spät. Tinker braucht noch zehn Minuten. Und wir zwei werden wohl allein essen müssen. Horatio ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt. Aber wir können uns ja schon mal setzen und du erzählst mir, was es bei dir Neues gibt.", bat sie, während sie Remus an der Treppe vorbei in den großen Saal führte. "Magst du vielleicht einen Aparativ? Sekt? Oder Champagner?", erkundigte sie sich.

"Danke, Elea, aber so kurz vor Vollmond vertrag ich keinen Tropfen, außerdem... Alkohol macht mich heute Nacht nur noch wilder und das muss ich euch wirklich nicht antun. Ihr habt so schon genug Scherereien wegen mir.", erklärte Remus, der das Essbesteck genau betrachtete. Er hatte absolut kein Interesse daran, noch eine Vergiftung zu erleiden.

"Keine Sorge. Ich hab extra dafür gesorgt, dass es kein Silber ist. Wir wollen dich ja nicht umbringen, so wie es andere scheinbar versucht haben. Oder hast du dich etwa beim Essen kochen geschnitten?" Elea deutete schmunzelnd auf seine bandagierte Hand.

Remus musste auflachen. "Nein, ich habe mich nicht geschnitten. Aber es war auch kein Anschlag, zumindest nicht direkt. Ich Unglücksrabe bin ganz allein mit Silber in Berührung gekommen. Ich kann dir leider nicht mal erklären, wie ich das angestellt habe.", erkläre er und fügte bei Eleas bestürztem Blick hinzu. "Es geht mir aber bestens. Dank Lily Evans wird davon nichts als eine Narbe zurück bleiben."

"Remus", meinte Elea verlegen auflachend. "Musst du mich so erschrecken?" Sie war wirklich einen Moment in Sorge gewesen. Sicher kannte sie sich im Behandeln von Wunden aus, immerhin hatte sie einen Sohn und welches Kind verletzte sich nicht irgendwann einmal. Und auch Remus' Wunden hatte sie schon versorgt. Aber mit einer Silbervergiftung hatte sie es noch nie zutun gehabt und sie hätte auch nicht gewusst, was sie hätte tun sollen.

Remus lächelte nur verlegen, kam aber um eine Antwort herum, da Tinker in diesem Moment verkündete, dass das Essen fertig sei. Elea ließ sofort auftragen und während des köstlichen Diners, bei dem es Remus zutiefst bereute, dass ihm der Vollmond oft auf den Magen schlug, unterhielten sie sich über den neusten Klatsch aus dem Propheten und machten sich über die Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums lustig. Wobei Remus das wohl sehr bedauerte, Elea dagegen hoch erfreut war.

Nach fast einer Stunde sah Remus auf die Uhr und seufzte. "Ich geh besser, bevor es ein Unglück gibt." Elea lächelte besorgt, sagte aber nichts, sondern brachte ihren Gast auf das präparierte Zimmer. "Wir sehen uns morgen früh.", sagte sie lächelnd und verschloss die Tür, versiegelte sie mit den Schutzzaubern. Tief in ihrem Inneren tat Remus ihr leid. Er war ein so gütiger Mensch, der es einfach nicht verdient hatte, so ein Schicksal durchmachen zu müssen.

Remus hörte mit Wehmut das Klicken des Schlosses und sein Herz zog sich leicht zusammen, als die Schutzzauber bläulich aufleuchteten. Es waren noch zwanzig Minuten, bis der Mond aufging. Remus hatte in all den Jahren ein sehr gutes Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wann es so weit war. Langsam begann er sich auszuziehen. James' Kleider mussten ja bei der Umwandlung nicht auch noch zerfetzt werden. Zuallererst entfernte er aber den Verband. Die Wunde war immer noch rot, leicht geschwollen und berührte man sie, jagte ein Brennen durch die Hand. Er hoffte nur, sein Wolf würde sie in Ruhe lassen und nicht versuchen, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

Es war spät, als Horatio nach Hause apparierte. Viel später, als er es sich gedacht hatte. Doch war der Kontaktmann, mit dem er sich hatte treffen wollen, einfach nicht aufgetaucht und Horatio hatte kein Risiko eingehen wollen und war erst in einige andere Örtlichkeiten appariert, ehe er – falls er beobachtet werden sollte – einen Einkauf in der Winkelgasse tätigte und sich dann von dort aus, über die offizielle Apparationsstelle zurück nach Portune Manor begab.

Immer noch wütend über das ausgefallene Treffen, hörte er seiner Frau nur mit halbem Ohr zu, als diese ihm von dem Abendessen mit Remus Lupin erzählte und schließlich meinte, dass sie ihn gerade eben nach oben in den gesicherten Raum gebracht hatte. Nebenbei erwähnte sie auch, dass diesem nach einem Einbruch alle Kleidung verloren gegangen war und er deshalb in Muggeltracht erschienen war, was diesem wohl sehr peinlich gewesen zu sein schien. Dies ließ Horatio nun doch etwas stutzig werden. "Er weiß doch wohl, dass er außer zu offiziellen Anlässen nicht in Galarobe zu erscheinen braucht. Eine einfache Robe hätte es auch getan." Das er von Muggelkleidung nicht allzu viel hielt, brauchte er seiner Frau gegenüber ja nicht extra zu erwähnen.

Elea wusste sehr wohl, was ihr Mann von solcher Kleidung hielt und ihr selbst ging es ja nicht besser. Allerdings war sie wegen Remus' Aufzug keineswegs beleidigt gewesen, hatte er sich doch dafür entschuldigt und diese war wirklich ein guter Grund, da sie auch sehr gut wusste, dass Remus finanziell gerade so leben konnte, manchmal sogar nicht mal mehr das. "Um ehrlich zu sein, ich glaube, nicht mal die Muggelsachen sind seine eigenen, dafür sahen sie zu neu aus. Und seine Umhänge dürften wohl mit den anderen Kleidungstücken verschwunden sein. Außerdem weißt du, wie sehr Remus darauf bedacht ist, einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, egal bei welcher Gelegenheit.", erklärte Elea ihrem Mann.

Ein gereiztes Seufzen unterdrückend, nickte er: "Natürlich, Elea – es wäre um vieles einfacher, wenn er nicht zu stur wäre, um Geschenke anzunehmen."

Horatio verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Das er derart offen aussprach, was er dachte, war ein deutliches Zeichen für seine momentan alles andere als gute Stimmung und er wusste, dass diese sich erst wieder legen würde – zumindest ein wenig – wenn er sich wenigstens eine Nacht eine schon viel zu lange nicht mehr in Anspruch genommene Freiheit nehmen würde.

Während er sich langsam in den ersten Stock in sein Studierzimmer aufmachte, dachte Horatio wieder an das missglückte Treffen und der Ärger, der sich in seinem Inneren immer weiter aufstaute, drohte, ihn beinahe erneut die Beherrschung verlieren zu lassen. Was gar nicht gut war, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er diese erst vor wenigen Tagen verloren hatte. Noch ein Zeichen dafür, dass er sein inneres Gleichgewicht verloren hatte.

An Remus' Zimmer stehen bleibend, verharrte er plötzlich. Der Gedanke, der ihm kam, war einfach nur verrückt, aber – hatte dieser ihm nicht einmal von seiner Schulzeit erzählt, dass er einige Vollmondnächte im Verbotenen Wald verbracht hatte?

Ein kurzer Blick auf die außerhalb der Türe angebrachte Anzeige verriet ihm, dass noch etwa eine viertel Stunde blieb, bevor sich der Werwolf in Remus zeigte. Nicht viel Zeit, aber sie dürfte genügen. Das Risiko, das er damit einging, erschien Horatio plötzlich nicht mehr so groß, wie es eigentlich hätte sein sollen und ein Teil von ihm wusste auch, dass ein Fehler war, was er gerade zu tun im Begriff war, aber da hatte er die Schildzauber bereits gelöst, die Türe zu Remus' Zimmer geöffnet, war hineingeschlüpft, zog sie hinter sich zu und erneuerte die Schilde mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs und einigen leise gemurmelten Worten.

Erst dann drehte er sich um, um einen Blick in das Zimmer zu werfen und fand sich einem gerade fertig entkleideten, immer noch menschlichen Remus Lupin gegenüber.

Entsetzt fuhr Remus herum, als er erneut das Klicken der Tür hörte, und noch entsetzter war er darüber, wer dort stand. "Ho...Horatio.", stammelte er und griff sich das nächstbeste, was er zu fassen bekam, James' Hemd, und hielt es vor seine gerade entblößte Brust. Sein Schritt war ihm egal, zumindest vor Horatio, nur seine Brust nicht, war diese doch mit unzähligen Narben übersäht. Narben, die er sich selbst beibrachte, Narben, wegen denen er sich kaum im Spiegel ansehen mochte, Narben, die ihm vor allem vor diesem Mann mehr als nur unangenehm waren. "Was...was tust du hier? Ich mein, hier im Zimmer. Du... der Mond geht gleich auf. Das ist... ist lebensgefährlich."

Remus bekam wirklich Panik. Angst um seinen Freund und auch um sich selbst. Das Ministerium schlachtete die Werwölfe, die einmal gemordet hatten. Ja, schlachtete, selbst wenn sie Menschen waren.

Horatio konnte gar nicht anders, als seinen prüfenden Blick einmal, oder auch ein zweites Mal, an dem entsetzten Werwolf rauf und runter gleiten zu lassen, ehe er diesem mit seiner üblich ruhigen Miene ins Gesicht blickte. Nur seine Augen verrieten seine innere Anspannung, den Zorn, die Rastlosigkeit, die ihn trieb und ihm die Selbstkontrolle zu rauben begann.

Nach einer halben Minute erwiderte er schließlich, dabei kühl auf das Hemd zeigend, das dieser sich schützend vor die Brust hielt: "Das brauchst du nicht, alter Freund."

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. "Wie... was... Horatio... bitte. du... du solltest gehen. Ich... der Mond... ich werde mich nicht... ich werde dich schwer verletzen, dich auch zu einem... einem Werwolf machen, dich vielleicht sogar umbringen. Bitte! Du MUSST gehen.", flehte Remus immer noch entsetzt das Hemd krampfhaft mit der rechten festhaltend in der verzweifelten, wenn auch wahrscheinlich vergeblichen Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde seinen Verstand davon abhalten sich zurück zu ziehen, wenn die ersten Mondstahlen durchs Fenster fielen.

Ohne auf das Gestammel des Mannes ihm gegenüber einzugehen, streckte Horatio diesem nur seine nach oben zeigende rechte Hand entgegen, in der eine kleine Münze lag. "Gib mir deine Hand, Remus.", meinte er nur, weiterhin nach außen hin die Ruhe selbst bleibend, während sein Innerstes vor Spannung bebte.

Remus starrte ungläubig auf die Hand, auf die Münze. "Was hast du vor?", fragte er besorgt.

"Für Erklärungen bleibt nun wirklich keine Zeit, also mach schon und nimm meine Hand. Du wirst es sicher nicht bereuen.", versprach der ältere Zauberer mit einem nur flüchtig seine Lippen verziehenden Lächeln.

Remus zögerte. Aber er hatte auch keine andere Wahl, oder? Es waren nur noch knapp zehn Minuten. Und die waren verdammt schnell verstrichen. Viel zu schnell, als dass er hätte Horatio davon überzeugen können zu gehen.

"Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", sagte Remus mit leicht zweifelnder Stimme, warf das Hemd bei Seite und griff nach der Hand seines Freundes, aber ohne ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er wollte die Abscheu, das Entsetzen in dessen nicht Augen lesen können. Wollte es nicht sehen.

Mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Faszination bemerkte Horatio die vielen Narben, welche Remus' Oberkörper bedeckten, wurde aber im nächsten Moment auch schon, als dieser die Hand endlich in die seine legte und nun beide die von ihm als Portschlüssel verzauberte Münze berührten, durch einen heftigen Ruck hinter ihrem Bauchnabel hinfort gerissen und herumgewirbelt, bis sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, die in Wirklichkeit kaum zwei Atemzüge gedauert hatte, inmitten eines großen, sie vollkommen zu umschließen scheinenden Waldes landeten, dessen dichtes Geäst sich bedrohlich zu ihnen auszustrecken schien.

Nur leicht stolpernd auf seinen Beinen gelandet, ließ Horatio Remus' Hand jedoch nicht sofort los, sondern behielt sie noch ein wenig länger in der seinen. _Nur um zu verhindern, dass er stürzt._, sagte er sich dabei selbst, wohl wissend, dass es eine halbe Lüge war, was er da dachte.

Remus war nicht überrascht gewesen, dass die Münze ein Portschlüssel war, damit hatte er gerechnet. Überrascht war er von der Umgebung, in der sie gelandet waren und dass Horatio seine Hand länger hielt als unbedingt nötig. Er hatte eher vermutet, dass er sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder loslassen würde. Aber da Horatio das nicht tat, übernahm Remus es, die Berührung zu lösen. Er wollte ihm nicht näher kommen als nötig. Außerdem war hier draußen der Mond noch viel näher als in dem Zimmer. Er konnte ihn deutlich spüren. Ihnen blieben nur wenige Minuten. Tief durchatmend, verkrampft darauf bedacht, nicht wie ein Huhn hin und her zu laufen, und die Gerüche der Tiere ignorierend fragte er gepresst: "Wo sind wir hier und was hast du vor?"

Leichte Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte schon von Werwolfsjagden gehört, die zum Spaß veranstaltet wurden. War das hier etwa eine? Würde er die Nacht nicht überleben? Erlegt von einem Freund oder einem Freund von Horatio? Nur zum Spaß? Aus reiner Blutgier? _MOONY! Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen. Das ist der Wolf in dir, der diese Angst hat, nicht du. Horatio ist dein Freund. Er wird dir nichts tun!_, rief er sich selbst lautlos zur Ordnung, war sich aber sicher, seinem Freund war die Panik nicht entgegen, die kurzfristig in seinem Gesicht gestanden hatte.

"Wir sind in einem ausgedehnten Waldgebiet in der Nähe des Moores, südlich von London. Eine Gegend, die seit Generationen im Besitz meiner Familie liegt und für … Besucher gesperrt ist.", erklärte Horatio äußerlich ruhig, während seine eigene Anspannung immer mehr zunahm und sich zu seinem Ärger in einem leichten Zittern seiner Finger bemerkbar machte.

Dann dachte er über eine Antwort auf Remus' zweite Frage nach und erwiderte mit einem kleinen dünnen Lächeln: "Und wir sind hier, weil ich Lust auf eine kleine Hatz durch die Nacht habe."

Die Panik in seines Freundes Gesicht war ihm nicht entgangen und so fügte er, wie er hoffte, beruhigend hinzu: "Keine Sorge, Remus. Es wird dir gefallen und hier draußen ist es weitaus … angenehmer als in einem beengten Zimmer. Ganz gleich wie … angenehm dessen Einrichtung auch sein mag. Es ist nicht dasselbe, als wenn du frei bist."

Remus wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein, oder noch mehr Angst bekommen sollte. Der Mensch in ihm schrie eindeutig Panik, weil sein Freund sich dieser Gefahr aussetzte. Auf der anderen Seite war da eine gewisse Erleichterung, dass es keine tödliche Jagd werden würde, hoffte er zumindest. Der Werwolf in ihm, war einfach nur begeistert. Frei, frei und ein Mensch, den er zerfleischen konnte. Und das würde nicht mehr lange dauern.

"Horatio... verschwinde.", brachte Remus nur mühsam über die Lippen. "Verschwinde, ehe es zu spät ist. Ich will dich nicht verletzten." Dann wurde ihm leicht schwindelig, ein Zeichen dafür, dass der Mond jeden Moment aufgehen würde.

Horatio grinste nur leicht. Er grinste tatsächlich, und anstatt davon zu laufen, wie es sein Freund ihm so dringend und durchaus verständlich geraten hatte, begann er gemütlichen Schrittes gehend, im Dickicht zu verschwinden.

Remus sah noch wie sein Freund, viel zu langsam für seinen Geschmack, zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Gott, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, diese verdammte Münze zu berühren. Er hätte Elea rufen sollen, die hätte das ihrem Mann ausgeredet. Verdammt, er hätte im Orden bleiben sollen. Da ließen ihn allenfalls James und Peter raus und die waren Animagi. Um sie musste er lang nicht so viel Angst haben wie um Horatio.

Dann schickte der Mond seine ersten Strahlen in den Wald hinein. Sie durchdrangen das Blätterdach, hüllten Remus ein. Im selben Moment versteiften sich seine Muskeln. Er konnte sich keinen Millimeter mehr rühren, nicht mal mehr blinzeln. Ein gleißender Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper, als hätte irgendwer sein Blut durch flüssiges Eisen ersetzt. Er wollte schreien, konnte es aber nicht.

Er spürte wie seine Knochen wuchsen, sich verformten, schmerzhaft, als würde sie jemand in tausend Teile zersplittern. An seinen Eingeweiden wurde gezerrt, so heftig dass Remus befürchtete, sie würden zerreisen. Durch seine sich aufblähende und sich dehnende Haut schoss Fell, wie Nadeln. Seine Zähne wuchsen, wurden zu einem alles zermahlenden Gebiss, mit tödlichen Reißwerkzeugen. Sein Geist wurde zurückgedrängt, er spürte wie etwas anderes die Kontrolle über den Körper übernahm. Er wehrte sich, gegen die Verwandlung, gegen die Übernahe und verlor. Verlor, wie immer. Chancenlos.

Dann heulte der Wolf auf. Remus konnte spüren wie sein Kiefer sich bewegte, wie der Laut seiner Kehle entrang. Die Gegenwehr hatte er aufgegeben. Er war auch heute Nacht wieder nur Zuschauer seines eigenen Handelns. Machtlos, chancenlos, ein Desaster zu verhindern.

Horatio hatte sich – bis er das durch die Nacht hallende Heulen vernahm – in gezwungen ruhigen Schritten von Remus Lupin fortbewegt. Er spürte, wie das Kribbeln auf seinem eigenen Körper immer stärker wurde, jeden einzelnen Nerv in seinem Körper zu neuem Leben erweckte.

Nachdem er dank des lang gezogenen Wolfsheulens wusste, dass die Jagd nun beginnen würde, blieb er erst einmal stehen und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs fiel die Robe, die er getragen hatte, von ihm ab. Darunter trug er nichts. Er würde sie hier nicht brauchen – und ohne Kleidung fühlte er sich, weitaus lebendiger, freier.

Anschließend lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken an einen breiten Baum und wartete.

Remus brauchte keine Sekunde, um zu erkennen, was Moony, er bevorzugte es, den Wolf in ihm bei seinem Rumtreibernamen zu nennen, gewittert hatte. Horatio. Eindeutig Horatio. Oder für Moony einfach nur Mensch. Ohne dass Remus etwas dagegen tun konnte, obwohl er es mit aller Macht versuchte, wetzte der Wolf los. Er hatte nicht die Fährte auf dem Boden gerochen, sondern den Geruch in der Luft und dem folgte er nun ohne darauf zu achten, mit was er in Berührung kam, ob er mit dem zottigen Fell hängen blieb, wie viele Kratzer er sich holte. Es zählte nur der Mensch, den er zwischen seinen Fängen haben wollte. In dem er sich verbeißen wollte, dessen Blut er schmecken wollte. Blutrausch eben. Und Remus mochte, wollte sich nicht mal entfernt ausmalen, was Horatio gleich erleben würde. Es blieb nur das Problem, er konnte nicht wegsehen, es nicht ignorieren. Er musste alles mit ansehen, fühlen. Alles. Ausnahmslos. Das war sein Fluch. Der Fluch, den er seit ewigen Zeiten in sich trug. Der Fluch, den er hasste wie Vampire das Sonnenlicht.

Horatio wartete – wartete bis das Brechen von Ästen und anderem Gehölz ihn fast erreicht hatte. Kurz erhaschte er einen Blick auf zwei leuchtende Augen, auf Fänge, die im Mondlicht schimmerten, und apparierte davon.

Viele hundert Schritte entfernt – einen Fluss zwischen sich und dem Werwolf – erschien er mit einem leisen Plop, lehnte sich abermals gegen einen Baum und wartete erneut. Nur flüchtig fragte er sich, wie viele ungezielte Sprünge er machen konnte, ehe ihm die Kraft für einen weiteren fehlte und er seine letzten Trumpf ausspielen musste.

Moony setzte zum Sprung an und sprang ins Leere. Remus war das Plop nicht entgangen, doch im Gegensatz zu dem primitiven Verstand, den das Raubtier besaß, hatte er es auch erkannt. Horatio war disappariert.  
Hoffentlich weit weg, in Sicherheit.

Der Werwolf, angestachelt, durch den Geruch schnupperte am Baum, am Boden und heulte dann laut auf. Einige Schritte tapste er in den Wald hinein, doch dann hatte Moony die Witterung wieder, ganz zu Remus' Entsetzen. Horatio war einfach nur im Wald appariert. Verdammt, was trieb dieser Irre denn? So schnell ermüdete man einen Werwolf nicht. Verdammt noch mal, hatte er nicht mehr alle beisammen? Er musste Horatio doch mal Sirius vorstellen. Von ihrem Größenwahn her konnten sie glatt miteinander verwandt sein.

In einem irren Tempo raste Moony durch den Wald, Remus spürte die Äste der dichten Büsche an sich entlang peitschen, spürte die Risse, die sich auf seinem Körper auftaten. Doch Moony zuckte nicht mal. Diese Wunden interessierten den Werwolf ebenso wenig wie die Verletzung der rechten Hand, oder besser rechten Pfote.

Horatio lächelte leicht, spürte das Adrenalin durch seine Adern pulsieren. Wie zuvor wartete er, noch hatte der Werwolf den Fluss nicht überquert.

Die Hatz ging weiter, Remus spürte die Schmerzen, versuchte sie zu ignorieren, so gut es eben ging. Auch seine Angst um seinen Freund versuchte er zu verdrängen. Dann roch Remus' Wasser, sah Wasser und mit einem gewaltigen Satz war er darüber hinweg. Kein großes Hindernis für einen Werwolf und Horatio war schon wieder ganz nah. Er roch es. Hoffentlich hörte Horatio ihn und verschwand. Und diesmal wirklich. Denn ein drittes Mal würde er ihm nicht entkommen.

Als er auch nach zwei weiteren sich unendlich lang dehnenden Minuten kein auch noch so kleines Plätschern aus Richtung des Flusses hörte, wurde Horatio doch langsam etwas unwohl zumute. _Konnte es etwa sein, dass Remus über den Fluss hatte hinweg springen können?_

Nervös, aber eben diesen Kick, den er genau jetzt brauchte, genießend, sah sich der Zauberer mit scharfem Blick um. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht und des Waldes störte ihn dabei nicht. Wozu gab es schließlich Zauber, die die Nachtsicht erhöhten.

Moony preschte durch den Wald, wie ein Irrer. Zugegeben er war etwas schwer von Begriff, aber wenn Horatio wirklich auch ein zweites Mal apparieren würde, würde auch er es begreifen. Das wusste Remus ganz genau. Wie oft hatte er schon ähnliche Spiele mit seinen Freunden "gespielt". Weitere Büsche rissen ihm lange Striemen in seinen Körper, Äste brachen unter seinen Füßen. _"Verdammt, Horatio! Verschwinde"_, schrie Remus, der Wolf aber blieb stumm.

Ein lautes Krachen hinter ihm ließ Horatio erschrocken herumfahren._ Verdammt .. wie ist Remus denn auf einmal hinter mich gekommen?_, fluchte er innerlich, begreifend dass dies nun doch zu nah war. Näher als es ihm lieb sein konnte. Hastig einen Stupor auf den Werwolf sprechend, stolperte der Zauberer zurück und disapparierte im nächsten Moment.

Nahe einer kleinen Höhle, aus der es wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste, nur einen Aus- und Eingang gab, erschien er abermals mit einem Plop.

Nun zögerte er nicht länger, wandte sich um und verschwand in der Höhle. An deren Ende angekommen, die eine Hälfte bildete eine Art Teich, mit immer frischem Trinkwasser, die andere bot viel Raum für ein gemütliches Lager, ließ er sich an der hintersten Wand nieder und wartete erneut ab.

Ein dünnes Lächeln spielte um Horatios Lippen. Hier würde die Jagd ihr Ende finden.

Ein wütendes Heulen entwich Moony, als der Schocker ihn traf. _Horatio, du Idiot!,_ schimpfte Remus gedanklich. Einen Werwolf reizte man mit einem Schocker doch nur noch mehr. Hilflos musste Remus mit ansehen, miterleben wie Moony weiter durch den Wald stob, immer tiefer hinein, über Aste, kleine Büsche hinweg bis zu einer Höhle. Dort schnupperte er kurz. _Eindeutig Horatio_, dachte Remus, und roch auch, dass der einen Schreck bekommen haben musste. Er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass Moony nicht gerne die Pfoten nass bekam, seit er im Verbotenen Wald einmal in einen Fluss gesprungen war, in dem die Fische ihn gebissen hatten. Und geborene Werwölfe besaßen im Gegensatz zu normalen Werwölfen ein Gedächtnis, auch wenn sie oft begriffsstutzig waren, wie Moony zwei Mal bewiesen hatte. Einschlägige Erlebnisse, wie in die Pfoten oder den Schwanz gebissen zu werden, vergaß man aber nie wieder. Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde kannten dieses Geheimnis.

Nahezu lautlos schlich Moony durch die Höhle, roch Horatio, das Wasser hörte er plätschern. Und zu Remus' Entsetzen drehte der Wolf um, tapste aus der Höhle raus und umrundete sie auf leisen Pfoten, so wie ein gewisser schwarzer zottiger Hund, wollte dieser jemanden zu Tode erschrecken. Nur Moony hatte gewiss nicht vor jemandem einen Schreck einzujagen, der war auf der Jagd nach Beute. Und die fand er. Horatios Witterung stieg ihm wieder in die Nase. Und sie war nah, sehr nah. Nur Wasser trennte sie, wie es schien. Remus hätte beinahe erleichtert aufgeschrieen, doch dann bemerkte er, wie Moony das Wasser betrachtete und, wie ein Hund vorsichtig mit einer Pfote, ausgerechnet der rechten hineinpatsche. Und da sich nichts tat, was ihm Angst zu machen schien, glitt er fast lautlos, so wie Remus es ihm nie zugetraut hätte, hinein, schwamm hindurch. In der Höhle sah Remus Horatio an einer Wand sitzen, den Zugang zur Höhle nicht aus den Augen lassend, dafür aber den, durch den er gerade gekommen war. Behände und gar nicht dumm war Moony mit einem Satz aus dem Wasser und baute sich bedrohlich knurrend vor Horatio auf.

Horatio, der mit allem nur nicht damit gerechnet hätte, dass der Werwolf plötzlich über ihm aufragte und das eindeutig nicht aus Richtung des Höhleneinganges kommend, zögerte einen Moment zu lang, um erneut apparieren zu können.

Gerade als er die durchaus beeindruckenden Kiefer auf sich hernieder fahren sah, gelang es ihm sich gerade eben noch so viel zu konzentrieren, dass er das tun konnte, was er schon so lange nicht mehr getan hatte.

Erneut schwang er seinen Zauberstab, auch wenn dies nicht nötig gewesen wäre, da er diesen dafür nicht unbedingt benötigte, doch verschwand Horatio diesmal nicht. Im Gegenteil – er richtete sich auf und sprang in der nächsten Sekunde auch schon direkt auf den Werwolf zu, dabei ein freudiges Knurren ausstoßend, das durch die ganze Höhle hallte.

Graue Augen funkelten dabei wild im schwarzen Wolfspelz.

Remus beobachtet mit Entsetzen, wie Moony sich bereit machte seine Zähne in das Fleisch des Menschen, seines Freundes zu vergraben. Der war offensichtlich überrascht davon, ihn zu sehen. wahrscheinlich kannte er diesen zweiten Eingang nicht einmal.

Dann Sekunden bevor Remus Horatios Blut schmeckte, sah er sich plötzlich einem schwarzen Wolf gegenüber. _Ein Animagus, _war Remus' erster Gedanke und fügte dann hinzu, da er gerade nicht aufpassen musste, was Moony anstellte, denn den hatte das auch geschockt und erschreckt, _Unregistriert, wie James, Sirius und Peter auch. Es gibt also noch mehr so Verrückte._

Dann lenkte Remus seine Gedanken wieder auf seinen Werwolf, der sich nun vorsichtig, aber mit hocherhobenem Kopf dem fremden Tier näherte und es beschnupperte. Es roch nicht mehr nach Horatio, sondern eindeutig nach Wolf und Remus ahnte, dass das Moony nicht wirklich besser gefallen würde, war er es doch gewohnt, der Führer zu sein.

Und genau das zeigte Moony jetzt auch klar und deutlich, indem er den fremden Wolf bedrohlich anknurrte und die Zähne fletsche.

_Horatio, bitte. Leg dich auf den Boden. Zeig ihm, dass er der Führer ist. Leg dich hin, einen Kampf mit ihm verlierst du. Er ist definitiv stärker._

Horatio, der genau wusste, dass ihm der Werwolf nun nicht mehr gefährlich werden konnte, ließ sich erst einmal in Ruhe von diesem beschnuppern. Als der dann jedoch plötzlich wieder damit begann, ihn zu bedrohen, zweifelte der Zauberer für einen Moment an der ihm bisher nur aus Büchern und der Theorie bekannten Tatsache, dass Werwölfe andere Tiere, auch Animagi, in Ruhe ließen und nicht als Beute ansahen.

Konnte es ein, dass der Werwolf – aus Enttäuschung über die verlorene Beute – nun bei ihm weitermachen wollte?

Ohne nachzudenken, tat er das, was er wusste, das ein Wolf einem höherrangigen Tier im Rudel gegenüber tun würde. Er hatte die letzten zwanzig Jahre schließlich genug Zeit und auch Grund gehabt, das Verhalten der Wölfe zu studieren und hatte sich in seiner Jugend sogar für mehrere Monate einem richtigen Wolfsrudel angeschlossen.

So handelte er nun fast schon instinktiv auf die Bedrohung durch ein stärkeres Rudelmitglied, oder dem Alpharüden gegenüber, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und rollte sich, alle Viere von sich gestreckt und so seine ungeschützte Seite präsentierend, auf den Rücken, dabei leicht mit seinem buschigen Schwanz den Boden klopfend.

Remus war erleichtert, dass Horatio scheinbar doch wusste, was er tat, aber er konnte nicht sagen, dass er davon begeistert war. Sicher war es angenehmer, frei rum zu laufen, als eingesperrt zu sein, aber Horatio hätte ihm was sagen sollen, dann hätte er seinem Freund klar gemacht, wie er sich besser zu verhalten hatte und ihn auch über Moonys oft recht eigenwillige Art aufgeklärt.

Außerdem machte es Remus nervös, dass er nicht wusste, wie Moony auf einen anderen Wolf reagierte, auch wenn dieser sich ihm unterordnete. Bis jetzt schnupperte Moony noch mal ausgiebig an dem fremden Tier, so wie er es auch bei James, Sirius und Peter getan hatte, um ihre Witterung aufzunehmen.

Dann ließ Moony aber von Horatio ab und erkundete die Höhle mit seinem Geruchsinn. Moos, Feuchtigkeit und Wasser stiegen Remus in die Nase. Aber er wusste auch, dass das noch längst nicht alles gewesen war und er betete jetzt schon, dass Horatio ihm vergeben würde, wenn er ihn verletzte.

Nachdem der Werwolf von ihm abgelassen hatte und sich nun offenbar für alles andere, als ihn zu interessieren schien, rollte sich Horatio wieder herum und schüttelte sich einmal kurz und kräftig, ehe er mit etwas, das dem wölfischen Äquivalent eines Lachens verdächtig nahe kam, auf den Höhleneingang zusprang, sich erst kurz vor diesem wieder umwandte, erneut ein zwei Sprünge auf den Werwolf zu machte und sich dann wieder in Richtung Ausgang wandte und gespannt war, ob der Werwolf seine Spielauforderung verstanden und angenommen hatte.

Moony sprang sofort herum und Remus musterte das Verhalten von Horatio nachdenklich. _Wenn ich nicht genau wüsste, dass das Horatio ist und es unmöglich ist zwei Animagusformen zu haben, würde ich sagen, Sirius hat ne neue Gestalt._ Moony war wohl von dem Vorschlag sehr angetan und sprang auf den Wolf zu, um ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Allerdings machte das Remus wieder etwas Sorgen, war er sich doch nicht sicher, ob Horatio wirklich wusste, auf was er sich da einließ.

Horatio, der begeistert knurrte, fuhr herum und begann eine wilde Hatz quer durch den Wald. Weder störten ihn die durch sein Fell fegenden Äste, noch der unterschiedlich beschaffene Untergrund. Es zählte einfach nur die wilde Hatz.

Moony jagte Horatio hinterher, holte auf und auf einer Lichtung sprang er einfach auf ihn drauf, schnappte nach ihm und sprang dann von ihn runter. Für Remus war es durchaus ersichtlich, was Moony wollte. Spielen und das nicht nur fangen. Für Moony gehörte zum Spiel auch eine ordentliche Prügelei, was nicht zuletzt Sirius' Verdienst war. Immerhin hatte Moony sich mit Tatze fast jede Nacht ein Gerangel geliefert. Nur Horatio würde so etwas ganz sicher nicht als lustig empfinden. _Moony, bitte. Bitte, tu ihm nicht weh. Bedenke, er kennt dich nicht. Er weiß nicht, was für dich Spaß ist!;_ flehte Remus den Wolf an, obwohl er wusste, dass eine Kommunikation zwischen ihnen unmöglich war.

Zu überrascht von dem plötzlichen Gewicht auf sich, ließ sich Horatio einfach fallen. _Habe ich mich getäuscht und er riecht doch den Menschen in mir?_, fragte er sich für einen Moment erschüttert, als der Werwolf im nächsten Augenblick auch schon wieder von ihm abließ.

Sicherheitshalber rollte Horatio sich erneut auf den Rücken. Er wollte den Werwolf keineswegs zu einem ernst gemeinten Angriff provozieren und vielleicht würde ja sein wölfisches Rudelverhalten einem Höherrangigem gegenüber diesen von seinem Menschengeruch ablenken?

Remus konnte förmlich spüren, dass Moony durch dieses Verhalten verunsichert war. _Gott, Bitte. Bitte, lass diese Nacht doch endlich vorbei sein, bitte., _dachte Remus, während Moony auf den Wolf zutapste und ihn in die Seite stupste. _21 Jahre und ich benehme mich wie ein Fünfjähriger. Es wird Zeit, dass Moony auch erwachsen wird_, schoss es Remus durch den Kopf.

Da Horatio sich nicht wirklich sicher war, was dies nun wieder zu bedeuten hatte, b_ei einem anderen Wolf wäre das wohl eine Aufforderung weiter zu spielen … aber vielleicht heißt es für einen Werwolf einfach nur … antesten ob die Beute noch lebt …_ wusste er nicht wirklich, wie er reagieren sollte und so entschied er sich für eine Mischung aus ‚Toter Mann' und weiterer Beschwichtigung. Langsam, sich wirklich ganz langsam zurück drehend und auf den Bauch legend, so dass er ganz dicht an den Erdboden gepresst dalag, begann seine lange Rute erneut, beschwichtigend auf den mit Nadeln und Blättern übersäten Waldboden zu klopfen.

_Mann, Moony, sieh es ein, Horatio hat keinen Plan, was du willst_, knurrte Remus, selbstverständlich vergeblich. Moony dagegen interessierte sich ausgesprochen sehr für die Rute von Horatio und ehe Remus auch nur einen Ton raus brachte, als wenn dieser etwas genützt hätte, schnappte er danach, biss, wenn auch sanft hinein und sprang dann davon. ‚_Nett, Moony. Richtig nett. Vielen Dank auch. Ich werde mich nie wieder bei ihm blicken lassen können, wenn ich nicht grad Todessehnsucht hab_, schimpfte Remus. Sicher wusste er, dass sein Biss für Horatio in seiner Tiergestalt vollkommen ungefährlich war, er würde sich nicht anstecken, aber Tatsache war, er HATTE ihn gebissen. Vielleicht nicht richtig, eher nur gekniffen, aber er hatte es getan. Und das würde ihm Horatio sicher nicht verzeihen.

_Nun ist es aber genug!_, schoss es Horatio zusammen mit einem erschrockenen Aufjaulen aus seiner wölfischen Kehle durch den Kopf, so langsam seine Unsicherheit gegen in ihm aufsteigenden Ärger eintauschend. _Hatte dieser Werwolf denn überhaupt keinen Anstand? Keinerlei soziales Rudelverhalten?_

Instinktiv und mit einer kleinen Portion Wut fuhr Horatio um seine eigene Achse, wie es nur Wölfe und einige nicht zu sehr überzüchtete Hunde noch konnten und schnappte mit einem deutlich verärgerten Knurren nach der ihn gebissen habenden Schnauze.

Erst danach kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dies wohl keine wirklich gute Idee gewesen sein mochte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, sprang er auf und begann erneut, durch den Wald zu hetzten. Diesmal nicht, weil er spielen wollte, sondern weil einfach nur noch weg wollte.

Remus in seiner menschlichen Gestalt war ihm da wesentlich lieber – und zurechnungsfähiger. Horatio hatte geglaubt, dass zumindest etwas von dem Mensch in der Gestalt des Werwolfs übrig geblieben war, musste nun wohl aber erkennen, dass dem nicht so war.

Dass Horatio wütend war, ahnte Remus und innerlich fürchtete er sich vor dem nahenden Morgengrauen. Moony dagegen hatte noch seine helle Freude, jagte er doch wieder dem Wolf nach, der in seinen gelben Augen zumindest ansatzweise begriffen zu haben schien, was er wollte. So hetzte er ihm nach, versuchte ihn wieder zu fangen, den Weg abzuschneiden, um sich endlich richtig mit ihm zu balgen. Und nach einer halben Stunde in einem irrsinnigen Tempo holte Moony Horatio ein und drückte ihn zu Boden.

Doch dann brachen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen hervor, machten das Licht des Mondes unwirksam.

Remus stöhnte gequält und ungehört auf. Seine Haut spannte sich, seine Muskeln zogen sich krampfartig zusammen, ebenso wie seine Organe. Dieses Mal fühlte es sich an, als würden sie zerquetscht werden. Würde ihn jemand fragen, was denn nun unangenehmer war, er könnte keine Antwort darauf geben. Von den Schmerzen her war es gleich. Das einzige, was die Rückverwandlung angenehmer machte, war die Tatsache die Kontrolle zurück zu bekommen. Zumindest für den Tag.

Nachdem seine Hände endlich wieder Hände waren, und keine tödlichen Pranken mehr, sank er erschöpft auf den Boden, war das doch eine enorme Kraftanstrengung. Außerdem schmerze sein ganzer mit frischen Wunden übersäter Körper. Doch schnell spürte er Fell unter sich, sprang erschrocken, so schnell er konnte, zur Seite und erblickte Horatio immer noch in seiner Wolfsgestalt. Unweigerlich musste er schlucken. So war sein noch Freund ihm weit überlegen. Wenn man es genau nahm, er würde wohl keine drei Schritte weit kommen, ehe der Wolf ihn zu Boden gerissen hatte. Und sein Zauberstab war auf Portune Manor, bei seinen Kleidern. Er war ihm also hilflos ausgeliefert.

Horatio hatte schon geglaubt, dass nun endgültig das letzte Sandkorn durch sine Lebensuhr gelaufen war, als ihm das plötzlich viel leichtere Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, das Stöhnen und andere unverkennbare Geräusche direkt auf ihm verrieten, dass die Rückverwandlung, gerade noch rechtzeitig eingesetzt hatte. Zumindest rechtzeitig für ihn.

Sich ganz langsam erhebend, und erst einmal seine Glieder sortierend, starrte er den erst vor ihm zurückweichenden und dann stehen bleibenden Zauberer an, der nun wieder seine menschliche Gestalt angenommen hatte. Zumindest bis die Nacht erneut hereinbrechen und der Vollmond seinen stärksten Auftritt für diesen Monat haben würde.

Seine grauen Augen bohrten sich in diejenigen von Remus, nach Anzeichen suchend, ob dieser wusste, was während seiner Verwandlung geschehen war. Wenn dies nicht so war, hatte er sein Geheimnis ein unregistrierter Animagus zu sein, doch noch gewahrt. Wenn dieser also glaubte, nun einem echten Wolf gegenüber zu stehen – zugegebenermaßen einem mit einer ungewöhnlichen Augenfarbe – musste er sich auch zumindest Ansatzweise so verhalten.

Langsam zogen sich die schwarzgrauen Lefzen über sein beachtliches Wolfsgebiss zurück.

Mit Entsetzen beobachtete Remus, der mittlerweile wackelig auf seinen Beinen stand, wie Horatio ihm seine Fangzähne zeigte. Entsetzt wich Remus noch weiter zurück bis er an einen Baum stieß. "Ho...Horatio", stammelte Remus mit rauer vor Angst bebender Stimme. "Horatio, bitte... ich... Moony... also der Werwolf...er... er wollte spielen. Er kennt es nicht anders. Sein... Er und sein Rudel... sie... sie balgen miteinander. Moony...er... er ist wie ein ungezogenes Kind. Ich...hab... hab keine Kontrolle darüber. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun, so sehr ich es auch versuche. Ich hab dich nicht verletzten wollen. Bitte... du... du musst mir glauben."

Völlig entkräftet sank Remus auf die Knie. Weglaufen hatte keinen Sinn. Niemals und apparieren, dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Und wo sollte er auch hin? Über James' Haus selbst lag ein Schild, ebenso wie über seiner Wohnung und auch über der von Sirius. Und er war nackt und sah aus als hätte man ihn ausgepeitscht. Er konnte nur bleiben und der Dinge harren, die da kamen.

_Er weiß es!_, war das erste, was Horatio dachte, kaum einen Augenblick die drohende Haltung gegenüber dem nun an einen Baum zurückgewichenen Mann aufgebend.

Dennoch verharrte er für einen Moment, dem lauschend, was dieser sagte, oder wohl eher stammelte, wohl aus Furcht, er könnte es ihm übel nehmen. Als Horatio auch dies begriff, tapste er langsam und wie er hoffte, nicht weiter bedrohlich wirkend auf den jüngeren Zauberer zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen und da er nicht wusste, wie ihm am besten in seiner Wolfsgestalt klar machen, dass er es nicht ihm übel nahm, dass er verstand, oder es zumindest versuchte, legte er schließlich seinen bepelzten Kopf auf die Knie von Remus Lupin und stieß mit einem tiefen Schnauben seinen warmen Atem auf dessen Haut aus.

Zuerst bekam Remus wirklich Angst um sein Leben, als Horatio auf ihn zukam, sah aber dann, dass dieser scheinbar nicht wirklich böse war. Er guckte eher wie Sirius, wenn der sich entschuldigen wollte. Gut, dass er schon Erfahrungen mit seinem Hunde-Animagusfreund hatte. Liebte der doch seine Gestalt, weil es für ihn eine Befreiung von allen menschlichen Zwängen aber noch eher die für Sirius so unbequemen Verpflichtungen war.

Ganz vorsichtig, aus Angst sich doch zu irren, streckte er die Hand nach seinem Freund aus. "Du... du bist... süß", sagte er und hätte sich am liebsten sofort geohrfeigt. "Ich mein... ich... ich hab noch nie einen Wolf gesehen, schon gar keinen schwarzen und... ich... ich... ich halt besser die Klappe.", stammelte er und ließ dann den Kopf in den Nacken und gegen den Baum sinken. Er war einfach nur fertig und sein ganzer Körper brannte. Nur er wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte diese Nähe seines Freundes genießen, solang er sie noch bekam. Dass er langsam anfing zu zittern, merkte er nicht mal.

Horatio, der im ersten Moment glaubte, sich tatsächlich trotz seines nun als Wolf noch ausgeprägteren Gehörs vielleicht doch verhört zu haben, starrte Remus einfach nur mit seinen grauen Augen an.

Dass dieser seine Hand dabei in sein Kopffell vergraben hatte, tat sein Übriges, dass er sich, als er merkte, dass dieser zu zittern begonnen hatte, einfach noch dichter an ihn heran schob und ihm so ein wenig seiner eigenen Wolfswärme abzugeben versuchte.

Ans Zurückverwandeln wollte Horatio in diesem Moment einfach nicht denken. Auch nicht daran, was Remus wohl von ihm halten mochte. _Vielleicht_, überlegte er, die sanften, aber zitternden Finger in seinem Nacken genießend und sich dichter an Remus heranschmiegend,

Remus liefen kalte Schauer über den Rücken, obwohl sich Horatio zu seiner Verwunderung noch näher an ihn drängte und Remus konnte nicht verhindern, dass er seinem Freund in Wolfsgestalt sanft im Nacken kraulte. _Es ist eh egal, was er von mir denkt,_ schloss er. Denn er würde gehen, sobald sie wieder zu Hause waren. Das, was hier passiert war und auch jetzt passierte, durfte nicht sein. Dieser verdammte Vollmond machte Remus nicht nur sarkastisch, er wurde obendrein sentimental. Etwas, das er ganz und gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Nicht vor Horatio. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Freund einen noch tieferen Einblick in sein Gefühlsleben bekam.

Eine kühle Windböe huschte durch den Wald, Remus bekam eine Gänsehaut. Nur ohne Horatios Hilfe kam er hier nicht weg und er würde ausharren, bis sein Freund sie ihm freiwillig gewährte. Außerdem wusste er, dass ein Biss in den Schwanz durchaus schmerzhaft war, vor allem nach der Rückverwandlung.

Horatio brummte leise, in einer Mischung aus Zufriedenheit über die Nähe zu Remus und dem Unwillen darüber, dass er wusste, dass er diese nicht noch länger genießen können würde, ohne dass es auffiel, dass es mehr war, als eine möglicherweise schockbezogene Handlung.

So löste er sich also schließlich und verwandelte sich zurück. Erst als er nun ebenfalls den kalten Wind auf seiner Haut spürte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja gestern Abend seine Robe ausgezogen hatte, um so die Elemente um sich herum und den Wald an sich, intensiver zu spüren. Es war eine Handlung, über die er nicht lange nachgedacht hatte, einfach etwas, das er schon immer getan hatte. Nur üblicherweise ohne Zuschauer.

Auch hatte er nicht an die Bisswunde in seiner Rute gedacht, die sich nun an seiner rechten Hinterbacke befand und sich nun, eindeutig intensiver anfühlte, als zuvor. Zischend atmete er ein, ehe er mit einem leise gemurmelten "Accio Zauberstab!", eben diesen zu sich zurückrief, sich in dem Moment nicht darum kümmernd, ob es der Werwolf mitbekam, dass er stablose Magie beherrschte.

Im nächsten Moment hatte Horatio sowohl diesem als auch sich selbst, eine wärmende Robe angehext.

Remus schreckte zurück, mit dem Verdacht viel zu weit gegangen zu sein, als Horatio sich von ihm entfernte. Dann, zu Remus' Entsetzen, oder auch Bewunderung nahm der Wolf wieder Menschengestalt an und für einige Sekunden hatte Remus einen Ausblick auf einen Körper, wie er nur in seinen Träumen vorkam. Schnell biss er sich auf die Lippe, um nicht aufzustöhnen. Dann, als sei es selbstverständlich, rief Horatio seinen Stab zu sich und kurz darauf trug Remus eine Robe, die sofort eine wohlige Wärme auf seiner Haut verbreitete.

Remus' persönliche Feststellung zu dieser Tatsache, oder besser dem herbei gerufenen Stab war, Horatio war mindestens so mächtig wie er. Bekam er doch auch noch den Aufrufezauber stablos hin.

Dann, ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendend erhob Remus sich mühevoll vom Waldboden und stützte sich am Baum ab, um abzuwarten, was Horatio jetzt tun würde. Alles andere war Nebensache.

Beim ersten Schritt auf Remus zu, zuckte Horatio ob des durch sein Hinterteil jagenden Stechens noch zusammen, ehe er seine Gesichtszüge und seine Selbstkontrolle wieder in einem für ihn üblichen Maße unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte.

Dann, als er den nun an dem hinter ihm befindlichen Baum lehnenden Remus erreicht hatte, streckte er diesem seine Hand entgegen, in der sich nach einem kurzen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs abermals die Münze vom Vorabend einfand.

Mit einem Stich im Herzen hatte Remus beobachtetet, dass sein Freund unter Moonys, als Spielaufforderung gemeinten Angriff, zusammengezuckt war und ergriff nun, ohne Horatio wirklich in die Augen zu sehen, nach dessen Hand mit dem Portschlüssel.

"Ich hab das nicht gewollt.", entschuldigte er sich noch Mal leise, ehe der Schlüssel seinen Dienst tat.

---

tbc


	19. Chapter 19 Geschenke

**Freut uns das das Kapitel mit Remus und Horatio gefallen hat. :) Vielne lieben Dank an dieser Stelle für das Review. Hoffentlich kommt auch dieses Kapitel gut an. **

**Kapitel 19 - Geschenke  
**  
Kurze Zeit darauf befanden sie sich wieder zurück in dem Zimmer, in welchem Remus üblicherweise seine Vollmondnächte verbrachte, wenn er sich auf Portune Manor aufhielt.

Da Horatio nicht noch einmal die Hand des Werwolfs länger als angemessen halten konnte, tat er etwas anderes, das zwar noch weitaus törichter sein mochte, aber das er damit entschuldigen konnte, dass er sich einfach um die Wunden seines Freundes sorgte und er nicht wollte, dass diese durch einen Sturz auf den Boden weiter malträtiert würden.

So trat Horatio, kaum dass sie sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten, einen Schritt näher an Remus heran, schlang seinen rechten Arm um dessen Rücken und stützte ihn so, dabei ein unverbindliches: "Setz dich erstmal. Elea wird sicherlich gleich kommen, um nach dir zu sehen." murmelnd. Damit drückte er den jungen Zauberer auf das bequeme Bett.

Anschließend zum Ausgang tretend und die Schutzzauber kurz aufhebend, drehte sich der Grauäugige noch einmal zu dem Werwolf herum, ehe er das Zimmer ganz verließ: "Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

"Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich gehe.", sagte Remus schnell auf diese indirekte Einladung. Er fühlte sich hier im Moment einfach fehl am Platz.

Vorsichtig begann er sich anzuziehen, das Blut würde man schon wieder rausbekommen. Und Lily war sicher noch zu Hause und würde ihm helfen, oder er würde es selbst machen, hatte er ja auch schon getan. In jedem Fall war alles besser, als hier zu bleiben.

Ehrlich überrascht sah Horatio wie Remus damit begann, die Muggelkleidung unter seiner Robe anzuziehen. Dann kamen ihm dessen Worte wieder in den Sinn: "Unsinn – du bleibst natürlich." Mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabes ließ er die Muggelkleidung einfach verschwinden. "Die brauchst du hier nun wirklich nicht. Ich bin sicher, dass sich etwas passendes für dich finden lässt und wenn es nicht passt, wird es passend gehext."

Und mit einem leichten Schmunzeln fügte er noch hinzu: "Außerdem haben wir noch zwei weitere Nächte vor uns."

Noch ehe sein Gegenüber darauf antworten konnte, oder er die Antwort zumindest hörte, drehte sich Horatio Portune auch schon um und eilte aus dem Raum, die Türe hinter sich offen und die Schutzzauber, die am Tage nicht notwendig waren, aufgehoben lassend.

Völlig verdutzt starrte Remus für einen Moment auf seine Hände, in denen zuvor noch James' Sachen gewesen waren, die sich aber nun ins Nichts aufgelöst hatten. _Himmel, wie soll ich das Lily erklären?_, dachte er seufzend, zog die Robe fester um sich und folgte der unausgesprochenen Einladung, die die offene Tür darstellte.

In dem Vertrauen, dass Remus ihm folgen würde, zumindest hoffte Horatio dies, ging er voran, das erste Stockwerk benahe komplett durchschreitend, ehe er an einer schlichten Türe am Ende des breiten Korridors stehen blieb. Mit einem leisen Spruch öffnete sich die Türe und er betrat seine privaten Gemächer.

Ein großer kreisrunder Raum umgab ihn, in dessen Mitte sich zwei Sitzecken um einen niedrigen Obsidiantisch gegenüber befanden. Den Boden bedeckte ein dichter, flauschiger Teppich. Der Raum war durch die riesige Fensterfront in das strahlend rötliche Licht der aufgehenden Sonne gehüllt.

Links und rechts führte jeweils ein Mauerdurchbruch in weitere Räume. Links konnte man einen schwarzen Teppich erkennen und etwas, das den Raum mit blauem nebligen Licht erfüllte, dessen Ursprung aber nicht erkennbar war. Rechts befand sich ein weißer Teppich auf den Horatio nun zuschritt.

Dem großen Himmelbett, welches mit graugrünen Seidenlaken bedeckt war, schenkte der Hausherr keinen Blick. Auch nicht den großen schwarzen Raubtierfellen, die auf selbigem ausgebreitet lagen. Stattdessen wandte er sich gleich dem in eine der Wände eingelassenen begehbaren Schrank zu, trat in den kleinen Flur, der durch diesen führte und wandte sich erst dann wieder seinem Besucher zu. "Such dir aus, was dir gefällt."

Damit drehte Horatio sich um und schritt wieder zurück in den ersten kreisrunden Raum.

Mit dem Wissen, dass Widerspruch sowieso nichts bringen würde, ebenso wenig wie bei Lily, betrat Remus den Kleiderschrank und glaubte seinen Augen kaum trauen zu können. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Modeladen zu stehen, der sein Budget um Meilen überstieg. Kein einziges dieser Kleidungsstücke würde er sich leisten können. Niemals.

_Apropos leisten, ich muss sehen, dass ich einen Job bekomme, _fiel Remus hierbei ein.

Bedächtig ließ er seine Hand über die Stoffe der Umhänge gleiten, die zu seiner rechten hingen. Seide, Chiffon, feinste Baumwolle, superfeines Leinen, alles von höchster Qualität, nicht dass es ihn wunderte, aber dass er sich hier etwas aussuchen sollte, bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ganz anders. Sein Blick ging weiter zu den Hosen und dann zu den Hemden. Alles war schwarz, Grün, Silber oder Grau.

Schweren Herzens, weil er erstens keine andere Wahl hatte, es sei denn er wollte nackt zum Frühstück erscheinen, und zweitens weil Horatio ihm das sicher übel neben würde, entschied Remus sich für eine schwarze Hose. Zu einer grünen konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht durchringen, auch wenn es albern war, diese Farbe immer noch mit den Slytherins in Zusammenhang zu bringen, war er doch seit vier Jahren aus der Schule raus.

Bei den Hemden fiel Remus die Wahl schon schwerer, sehr viel schwerer. Zwar gab es hier auch schwarze, aber er wollte ja nicht rumlaufen wie der Tod persönlich oder so was. Damit blieb aber nur die Wahl zwischen grün, und Silber, grau schloss er für sich von vornherein aus.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sie, versuchte abzuwägen, welches besser war,... ihm besser stehen würde und am Ende kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es grün war, auch wenn es einen ziemlichen Kontrast zu seiner momentanen Hautfarbe bedeuten würde, und er eben noch die grüne Hose kategorisch ausgeschlossen hatte.

Socken und alles andere waren schnell gefunden, und so trat er wieder aus dem Schrank hinaus und ging zu Horatio in den ersten Raum zurück.

Nachdem Horatio die Auswahl sah, die Remus getroffen hatte, nickte er zustimmend. "Elea will nach deinen Wunden sehen. Du weißt ja, wo du sie findest."

Damit drehte sich der Hausherr um und verließ das Zimmer. Er hatte vor dem Frühstück noch einige Papiere und andere Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, um die er sich bereits in der Nacht hätte kümmern müssen.

Wieder fühlte er den Zorn in sich aufsteigen, als er an das fehlgeschlagene Treffen mit dem Informanten dachte. Es würde ihm wohl keine andere Wahl bleiben, als sich direkt einen Mittelsmann zu suchen.

Remus sah sich, kurz bevor er ebenfalls das Zimmer verließ. noch mal um und entdeckte das Bett. Vorsichtig trat er näher und beim Anblick des Fells wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Heiß allein wegen der Vorstellung, darauf ohne alles zu liegen gemeinsam mit einem gewissen Mann, kalt wegen dem Ursprung des Fells, war er doch, wenn man es genau nahm auch ein Raubtier. Schnell wandte er sich ab, bemerkte zwar das blaue Schimmern, ignorierte es aber. Rumschnüffeln gehörte sich nicht. Vor allem nicht ohne Zauberstab.

Um nicht doch noch der Verführung, der rumtreibereigenen Neugierde zu erliegen, nahm er nun den schnellsten Weg zu Elea, die er um diese Uhrzeit ebenfalls in ihren Privaträumen vermutete. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Tür, die nur einen Moment später aufschwang. "Komm rein, Remus. Ich hoffe, du hattest eine einigermaßen angenehme Nacht?", begrüßte ihn die Frau lächelnd.

"Danke. Es... war sehr angenehm. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?", fragte Remus und nahm auf Eleas Wink mit der Hand auf einem Stuhl platz. Auch die Räume der Frau waren rund gehalten. Es gab eine rauchfreie Feuerstelle, einen dunklen Tisch aus Nussbaumholz, dazu passend eine schwarze lederbezogene Garnitur. An den Wänden standen Bücherregale, die mit einigen Büchern gefüllt waren, aber auch mit den absonderlichsten Gegenständen. Von hier aus führte ein Durchbruch in ein Zimmer, in dem ebenfalls ein großes Himmelbett stand, überzogen mit blauem Samtstoff, wenn Remus es richtig erkannte. Eine edel verzierte Eichentür führte in einen weiteren Raum. Da diese aber geschlossen war, konnte Remus nur vermuten, wohin sie führte. Dies sparte er sich aber jetzt, begann Elea doch damit, seine Wunden zu desinfizieren und mit einer grünlichen Paste einzustreichen, die sie heilen lassen würde.

"Horatio hat dir also einige seiner Sachen gegeben?", fragte Elea, um den jungen Werwolf von ihrem Tun abzulenken, wusste sie doch, dass es schmerzhaft war. Außerdem hoffte sie zu erfahren, wohin ihr Mann gestern noch verschwunden war, konnte doch nicht mal Tinker ihn finden.

"Er hat sie mir geliehen.", antwortete Remus ehrlich und mit einem verdammt schlechten Gewissen. Nicht unbedingt wegen James' verschwundener Sachen. Eher weil er hier in eindeutiger Muggelkleidung aufgetaucht war. Er hätte doch absagen sollen. So hätte er bei Celine bleiben können und wäre niemals in Bedrängnis geraten.

"So. Fertig. Geh ruhig ins Schlafzimmer und zieh dich an. Wir gehen dann gleich zusammen zum Frühstück runter.", schlug Elea vor. Ihr war es nicht entgangen, dass Remus diese Sache unangenehm war.

Der Werwolf nickte und verschwand in den Raum, wo auch das Bett stand, und kleidete sich, so schnell es die Schmerzen zuließen, an. Der Stoff schmiegte sich sanft an seine Haut, richtig angenehm – wie Streicheleinheiten. Im Stillen bedauerte er sich selbst dafür, niemals so etwas besitzen zu können. Aber war wohl auch besser so. Solche Kleider, und dann in einem Loch hausen, in dem es mehr Ratten als Bewohner gab, war wie Feuer und Eis. Er würde nur Blicke auf sich ziehen. Wobei er wieder zu der Tatsache kam, dass er bald pleite war, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah.

Elea beäugte Remus ausgiebig, als er aus ihrem zweiten Schlafzimmer kam. _Er sieht richtig attraktiv aus in diesen Sachen_, musste sie sich gestehen und schwenkte einmal ihren Stab, um die Hose etwas zu verkleinern und auch die Hemdärmel einzukürzen. "Nun ist es perfekt.", lächelte sie und führte Remus dann nach unten ins Esszimmer.

Mit einem Hex hatte sich Horatio inzwischen selbst versorgt, dabei nicht gerade mit Begeisterung daran denkend, dass das Frühstück normalerweise bei ihnen immer etwas länger dauerte, einfach weil sie das Zusammensitzen genossen und den ankommenden Tagespropheten lasen. Zwar nicht wirklich, um sich zu informieren, aber wenn schon nicht das, dann wenigstens um sich ein wenig zu amüsieren.

Diesmal würde ihm das Ruhigsitzen doch etwas schwerer fallen. Zwar hatte er einen Heiltrank getrunken und dieser wirkte auch schon, aber dessen endgültige Heilkraft würde sich erst im Laufe der nächsten Stunden entfalten.

Sich einfach vom Frühstück fern halten konnte er auch nicht. Schließlich würde Remus mehr als nur eine Vermutung haben, weshalb er nicht kam und Horatio kannte den Mann mittlerweile gut genug, dass er der Überzeugung war, dass dieser garantiert die falschen Schlüsse ziehen würde.

So trat er also mit einer, wie er hoffte, unauffälligen Polsterung an seinem Hinterteil frisch verhext in das Speisezimmer, wo er seine Frau wie auch Remus eben eintretend vorfand.

Horatio konnte sich ein anerkennendes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen._ Er sieht richtig angezogen sogar noch besser aus, als vorher…_, dachte sich der Zauberer. Er überlegte bereits, wie er dem Mann, von dem er wusste, dass dieser niemals einfach so ein Geschenk annehmen würde, ein wenig neue Kleidung beschaffen konnte, ohne dass Remus es gleich ablehnen würde.

Vielleicht hatte ja seine Frau eine Idee?

"Guten Morgen, Horatio. Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen?", begrüßte Elea ihren auch eben eingetretenen Gatten lächelnd, und sich immer noch fragend, wo er heute Nacht gewesen war, hatte Remus sich doch über den Verlauf der Nacht ausgeschwiegen.

Remus derweil musste sich zusammennehmen, um das Bild des nackten Horatios aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Und natürlich fragte er sich auch, wie es ihm mit seiner Verletzung ging, immerhin würde die an seinem Hintern sein, jetzt wo er wieder ein Mensch war. Noch eine Tatsache, über die sie reden mussten, oder besser, über das, was Horatio gesagt hatte, ehe er Remus in sein Privatzimmer führte. _Wir haben noch zwei weitere Nächte vor uns._

Einerseits rührte es Remus, dass Horatio seine wertvolle Zeit, die er sonst mit seiner Frau verbrachte, mit ihm verbringen wollte, andererseits fürchtete er sich davor. Er fürchtete sich davor, was Moony alles mit Horatio machen könnte und sicher auch tun würde. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Niemals. Bei James und Sirius war es was anderes. Die beiden wussten, wie sie mit ihm umzugehen hatten. Sie hatten ihm ja sogar einiges beigebracht, wenn auch unbewusst oder ungewollt. Mit ihnen hatte Moony das Kämpfen gelernt, gelernt sich gegen andere zu behaupten. Und Remus hatte Angst das Horatio herausfinden würde, was er wirklich war. Sicher, er wusste, dass Horatio ein Animagus war, unregistriert mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, hatte er sich doch, als sie das erste Mal in Kontakt gekommen waren, über ihn schlau gemacht und dazu gehörte auch ein Blick in das Animagiverzeichnis. Und dass er es während der letzten Monate gelernt hatte, war ausgeschlossen. Dazu bewegte er sich einfach zu sicher in seiner Gestalt. Viel zu sicher. Nur würde das nicht reichen. Nicht wenn das Ministerium erfuhr, was er war. Für Horatios Vergehen gab es im schlimmsten Fall zwei Jahre Askaban. Für ihn würde es den Tod durch eine Silberkugel oder etwas in der Art bedeuten, sollte das Ministerium dahinter kommen, dass er ein geborener Werwolf war. Da konnte er dann noch so sehr auf der Seite des Guten stehen.

Flüchtig die linke Wange seiner Gemahlin küssend und sie – ihrem allmorgendlichen Ritual folgend – zu ihrem Stuhl führend, erwiderte der Zauberer mit einem mehr als nur kurzen Blick auf ihren Gast gerichtet: "Es war eine durchweg lehrreiche Nacht, Elea."

Remus konnte das Zusammenzucken seines Körpers zwar erfolgreich verbergen, doch war er einfach zu feige, Horatio in die Augen zu sehen. Er konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, warum, hatte es doch keineswegs den Anschein, als sei Horatio böse oder gar furchtbar wütend. Und dennoch.

Elea folgte den Blicken ihres Mannes und entdeckte Remus, der sichtlich nervös zu Boden sah und sich nun ihr gegenüber ebenfalls setzte. "Das freut mich zu hören.", sagte sie lächelnd zu Horatio. "Da du darüber erfreut zu sein scheinst, darf ich davon ausgehen, dass es ein positiver Lerneffekt war?", erkundigte sie sich, um vielleicht doch noch zu erfahren, was ihr Mann denn nun heute Nacht gemacht hatte. Direkt fragen würde sie ihn niemals, auch nicht wenn Remus nicht hier wäre. Bei Horatio war es geschickter, hintenherum anzufangen zu bohren und aus dem, was er sagte und wie er sich verhielt, seine Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Remus vermied krampfhaft den Blick zu Horatio, aber auch zu Elea. Er starrte einfach nur auf seinen Tee, um seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Außerdem war ihm ziemlich flau geworden, angesichts des reichlich gedeckten Tisches. Er würde sich also nur mit dem Tee begnügen.

Nur in seinen Augen konnte man die Erheiterung des grauäugigen Zauberers sehen, als er seiner Frau kurz mit der rechten Hand über die Schulter strich und sich dann ebenfalls an seinen Platz zwischen den Gast und Elea setzte, so dass er beide im Blick hatte.

Er wusste, wie neugierig sie war und ebenso wusste er, dass sie ihn niemals direkter als eben um eine Erklärung bitten würde. "Ich habe Remus ein wenig unser Anwesen gezeigt.", gab er schließlich zu, dabei die durch die Hauselfen vor ihm erscheinende, mit dampfend heißem Tee gefüllte Tasse ergreifend und vorsichtig daran nippend.

Elea war nur für eine Sekunde erstaunt, in der sie sich fragte, welches Anwesen ihr Mann denn meinen könnte, kannte Remus doch das ganze Haus und auch das Grundstück, auf dem es stand. Doch dann kam ihr die Erleuchtung. Das Waldstück in der Nähe des Moores. Ihr Mann schien Remus also in sein Geheimnis eingeweiht zu haben. Aber warum war der denn dermaßen nervös? "Dann hattet ihr zwei heute Nacht wohl eine Menge Spaß?", stellte Elea lächelnd fest, obwohl sie sich um ihren Mann ernsthaft Sorgen machte. Natürlich wusste sie, dass ein Werwolf einem Tier, egal ob nun echt, oder Animagus nichts tat, aber ein Werwolf blieb nun mal eine mordlustige Bestie von enormer Stärke und niemand wusste wirklich, was in dem Kopf eines Werwolfs vor sich ging.

Remus hatte beinahe in seinen Tee geschnaubt. _Spaß? Ich sehe das nicht als Spaß. Es war lebensgefährlich. Horatio hätte sonst was passieren können!_ Dann linste Remus zum Tagespropheten rüber, der bereits auf dem Tisch lag. Er atmete einmal mental tief durch und fragte Horatio: "Darf ich mir den Teil mit den Stellenanzeigen aus dem Tagespropheten raussuchen?" Zwar gehörte es sich nicht wirklich, jetzt schon Zeitung zu lesen, aber essen würde er nicht können. Keinen Bissen würde er runter bekommen. Und außerdem würde so James auch nichts von seiner finanziellen Situation erfahren, lieh er sich doch für gewöhnlich von ihm die Zeitung aus.

Mit einem zustimmenden Nicken zur Zeitung hin, begann sich Horatio ein wenig Rührei und Schinken auf seinen Frühstücksteller zu füllen, ehe er wie beiläufig fragte: "Für welche Stellen interessierst du dich denn am ehesten?"

Er fände es wirklich interessant, mehr über die Interessen seines Freundes herauszufinden und vielleicht ergab sich ja auf diesem Wege eine Möglichkeit, ihm quasi von hinten herum zu helfen.

Remus, der gerade nach der Zeitung gegriffen hatte, um nach der entsprechenden Seite zu suchen, sah verwundert auf. "Am liebsten gebe ich Nachhilfe. Nur als... da finde ich selten etwas, vor allem in unserer Welt. Und eigentlich bin ich zu jeder Schandtat bereit, na ja. Fast jeder. Ich bekomm Riesenprobleme, wenn ich mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gerate. Als... als Werwolf darf man nicht wählerisch sein.", erklärte Remus und schlug die Zeitung auf. "Hier zum Beispiel. Es wird jemand gesucht, der ein altes Schloss von Dokies und anderen unerwünschten Gästen befreit. Hab ich auch schon gemacht, bis die Hausherrin in dem Moment rein kam, als ich einem Irrwicht gegenüberstand. Sie hat sofort erkannt, was es war und mich ohne einen Knut rausgeworfen. Und ich war fast fertig mit dem Ausräuchern. Zwei Wochen Arbeit für nichts.", erzählte Remus.

Horatio nickte, sich, wie er hoffte, seine Gedanken nicht anmerken lassend, als er nachdem er einen ersten Bissen seiner Rührei-Speck-Mischung heruntergeschluckt hatte, weiter fragte: "In welchen Gebieten wären deine Nachhilfestunden am besten eingesetzt?"

Verwundert sah Remus erneut auf. "Na ja. Auf Hogwarts hatte ich meine besten Noten in Verteidigung gegen die Dunkeln Künste und Verwandlung. Zauberkunst und Arithmantik ein E. Alles andere ist zu lang her, um darin Nachhilfe zu geben. Ich könnte mich aber, wenn es sein muss auch in Alte Runen wieder einarbeiten.", erklärte Remus und fügte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln hinzu: "Bücher sind eine Leidenschaft von mir. " Er ahnte, worauf Horatio hinaus wollte und so sehr es ihm auch missfiel Hilfe anzunehmen, er konnte sie gebrauchen, sonst würde er wohl bald wieder James auf die Pelle rücken müssen, oder besser, der würde stinksauer werden, wenn er es nicht tat. _Ich sollte echt über eine WG mit Sirius nachdenken. Damit würden wir beide sparen und ich endlich in eine vernünftige Gegend ziehen können._ Oft hatte Sirius ihm das schon angeboten, aber Remus hatte immer abgelehnt, weil er allein klar kommen wollte. Er wollte nicht ständig von anderen abhängig sein, oder anderen auf der Tasche liegen.

Horatio hatte eine Idee, doch wusste er nicht, wie Remus darauf reagieren würde. Oder was dieser anschließend von ihm halten würde, trotz seines normalerweise aufgeschlossenen Verhaltens. Aufgeschlossener, als es selbst Horatio oft für gut befinden konnte.

Mit einem kurzen Fingerschnippen rief er Tinker herbei und befahl ihr ihm Pergament und Feder zu bringen, was diese auch sofort tat. Anschließend schrieb er eine Adresse in London auf, die er dem jungen Zauberer über den Tisch hinweg zuschob. "Du würdest mir einen persönlichen Gefallen tun, wenn du bei Gelegenheit dort vorbeischauen könntest und meine Grüße zum Geburtstag seiner nun achtjährigen Enkelin überbringen würdest."

Remus sah verblüfft auf den Zettel. Mit einer so spontanen Hilfe hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. "Erzählst du mir, wer die Leute sind?", fragte er gerade heraus, das Pergament in die Hand nehmend und einen Blick darauf werfend. Er wusste zwar, wo in London es war, hatte aber gerade nicht das passende Haus vor Augen.

Horatio schien tatsächlich ein wenig peinlich berührt, als er zögernd antwortete: "Ein … Bekannter meines Bruders."

Remus runzelte die Stirn, fragte aber nicht weiter. Rauszubekommen, wer genau dort wohnte, war einfach, wenn man einen Freund hatte, der als Auror im Ministerium arbeitete und der wiederum einen guten Kumpel im zentralen Melderegister für Magier hatte.

"Ich werde nach Vollmond mal vorbei schauen und deine Grüße überbringen.", sagte Remus. "Danke", fügte er noch hinzu, widmete sich aber trotzdem weiter der Zeitung. Immerhin konnte es auch gut sein, dass sie ihn ablehnten. Und er brauchte dringend Geld, da er ja nun eine neue Garderobe benötigte.

Das ‚Danke' des anderen Zauberers einfach überhörend, widmete sich der Animagus einfach weiter seinem Frühstück.

In Gedanken jedoch dachte er erneut an sein Problem von gestern Abend. Wen konnte er kontaktieren, ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit von weder der einen noch der anderen Seite auf sich zu ziehen? Horatio bemerkte nicht einmal, wie sich sein Blick sorgenvoll umwölkte.

Remus konnte sich nur schwer auf die Zeitung konzentrieren und das nahm immer mehr zu. Ein dumpfes Stechen zog von der rechten Nackenseite über den Kopf, zog in seine Stirn und machte ihm jedes konzentrierte Lesen zunichte. Seufzend legte er die Zeitung zur Seite. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Horatio, der scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken dasaß. Elea, selbst auch mit der Zeitung beschäftigt, bemerkte nichts davon. "Wenn du willst, verrate ich dir Moonys Schwachstellen.", sagte Remus leise. Ihm war klar, dass Elea schon längst wusste, was vergangene Nacht geschehen war, also musste er auch kein Geheimnis mehr darum machen.

Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen blickte Horatio, immer noch einen Schatten seiner voran gedachten Sorgen in seinen grauen Augen, zu dem ihm schräg gegenüber sitzenden Werwolf auf. Zuerst wollte er ablehnen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Man konnte schließlich nie wissen, wann er von dem, was Remus ihm freiwillig zu verraten gedachte, Gebrauch machen musste. So nickte er diesem nur auffordernd zu, ihm nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkend.

Remus atmete einmal leise tief durch und massierte sich kurz die Schläfe, ehe er sagte: "Moony hat Angst vor Feuer. Panische Angst. Flammen wird er niemals zu Nahe kommen. Und Wasser, na ja. Nach gestern Abend bin ich mir da nicht mehr sicher. Aber ich denke, wenn da irgendwas drin lebt, wird er auch das meiden." Dann schwieg er einen Moment, ehe er erkläre, um Horatio begreiflich zu machen, dass er keinerlei Rücksicht erwarten konnte: "Ich bin nur Zuschauer von dem, was Moony tut. Ich bekomme zwar alles mit, kann aber nicht eingreifen. In keinster Weise. Und Moony hat mit mir nichts,... nicht viel gemein. Grenzen kennt er keine, fast keine. Und es gibt nur zwei Wege, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er zu weit geht. Beiß ihm kurz und kräftig in die Rute, oder ignorier ihn. Kehr ihm den Rücken zu und leg dich hin. Beachte ihn nicht weiter, egal was er macht."

Was Horatio soeben erfahren hatte, war mehr als nur interessant. Es konnte auch durchaus zu einer Gefahr werden, nicht für ihn, aber für den Werwolf, den Remus anscheinend Moony nannte. Ein _‚passender'_ Name wie der Animagus nur in Gedanken leicht amüsiert feststellte.

Da Remus' Kopfschmerzen immer schlimmer wurden, beschloss er, die Konsequenzen zu ziehen. Es würde eh nichts bringen, sich zu quälen. "Ihr entschuldigt mich? Die Nacht hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen. Ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen.", fragte er, Horatio anblickend, dessen Gesichtsausdruck schwer zu deuten war. Aber es hatte wahrscheinlich mit den gerade erhaltenen Informationen zu tun. Informationen, die der Mann ohne viel Mühe gegen ihn verwenden könnte, doch er wollte seinen Freund schützen. So wie er es immer mit seinen Freunden tat. Er war einfach zu gut für diese grausame Welt, wie Lily ihm immer Mal wieder sagte.

"Natürlich, Remus.", erwiderte Horatio abermals aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du in meinen Räumen schlafen. Den Weg kennst du seit heute Morgen ja und dort gibt es, im Gegensatz zu deinem Zimmer, auch eine Möglichkeit zu baden und dich zu entspannen. Wenn du mich später suchen solltest, ich bin in meinem Studierzimmer."

Remus, dem im Moment einfach nicht danach war, zu widersprechen oder abzulehnen, nickte leicht. "Danke. Ein heißes Bad ist sicher auch keine schlechte Idee." Damit verschwand er schleichend auf wackeligen Beinen aus dem Salon und begab sich über die langen Treppen wieder hinauf in Horatios Privaträume, wo er sich, erschöpft und von den Schmerzen geplagt, einfach auf das Bett fallen ließ und die Augen schloss, um Minuten später im Land der Träume zu versinken. Träume von wilden Verfolgungsjagden durch den Wald, Wölfen die sich in einen verdammt gutaussehenden Mann verwandelten, kuschelige mit Fell bedeckte Betten, die die perfekte Spielwiese für heiße Vergnügungen darstellten.

------  
TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Das erste Wochenende

**Dopamin - als Dankeschön für dein Review - du bist glaub ich der /die Einzige die hier noch mit liest und nen Review schreibt, hier das nächste Kapitel.**

Dieses Kapitel wird noch mal hochgeladen, weil beim letzten uppen einige Absätze verloren gingen. Danke für diesen tollen Editor, der ganze Absätze schluckt. 

**Kapitel 20 - Das erste Wochenende**

Daniel Portune hatte die vergangene Woche mehr oder minder genossen. Da war zwar dieser kleine Zwischenfall zwischen Jason und Tiyo gewesen, doch hatte sein Zimmergenosse ihm nicht erzählt, was genau geschehen war, und Daniel, der es respektierte, wenn ein anderer nicht über seine Probleme oder die Art, wie er diese gelöst hatte, reden wollte, drängte den Jungen nicht dazu, es ihm zu erzählen.

Außerdem war Daniel selbst zu beschäftigt gewesen. Vor allem damit, genügend ungestörte Zeit zu finden, um das Buch von Professor Snape zu studieren. Meist hatte er sich nachts, wenn Tiyo schon schlief, aus dem Raum geschlichen, um oben im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und dort vor dem Kaminfeuer noch zu lesen. Die anderen Slytherinschüler hatten ihn dabei meist nicht gestört, nachdem sie schnell gemerkt hatten, dass er sich von den Streichen, die sie ihm spielten, nicht provozieren ließ.

So hatte er den ihm aufgetragenen Aufsatz bereits fertig geschrieben – und sogar um eine Pergamentrolle ausführlicher als verlangt. 

Daniel hoffte, dass er dem Professor für Zaubertränke während des Wochenendes begegnen würde. Wenn nicht, nun – er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wagen durfte, den Lehrer auch während dessen Freizeit zu stören. Doch hatte dieser nicht gesagt, dass man, wenn man Probleme hatte, jederzeit mit ihm sprechen könnte?

Severus Snape befand sich gerade auf dem Weg in sein kleines Zimmer. Unter dem Arm hatte er ein Buch, welches er aus der den Schülern verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek geholt hatte. Der Blick der Bibliothekarin war zwar verdammt skeptisch gewesen, aber als Lehrer durfte er ja wohl lesen, was er wollte. 

Daniel hatte es sogar in der Nähe des Büros des Schulleiters versucht, doch hatte er den Professor für Zaubertränke nirgends finden können.

Als letzte Möglichkeit – da er nicht wusste, wo sich dessen Privaträume befanden – fiel ihm das Büro des Lehrers ein, in welchem dieser, soweit er es bereits herausgefunden hatte, abends meistens die Schulaufgaben korrigierte, oder den nächsten Unterricht vorbereitete. Zumindest stellte sich Daniel dies so vor. Denn wann sonst, als am Abend hatten die Professoren Zeit für derlei Tätigkeiten?

Gerade hatte er das Büro des Tränkelehrers erreicht, als er Schritte hörte und eine schwarze Robe um die Ecke herum verschwinden sah.

Das ‚Kräuterkundebuch' mit den darin befindlichen Pergamentrollen, die er geschrieben hatte, fest unter seinen Arm klemmend, begann Daniel dem verschwindenden Umhang hinterher zu rennen. Schlitternd und mit seinen Schuhen nicht gerade leise laufend, bog er um die nächste Gangecke.

Severus blieb stehen und drehte sich um, als er die im Kerker laut hallenden Schritte hörte. Es wurde deutlich genug immer wieder gesagt, dass in den Gängen nicht gerannt werden sollte. Würde er jetzt gleich angerempelt werden, gab es eine saftige Strafe.

Daniel sah gerade noch etwas großes Schwarzes, ehe er auch schon dagegen prallte und zu Boden stürzte. Sich abfangen konnte er nicht, da er das Kräuterkundebuch und das, was sich darin befand, um keinen Preis einfach fallen lassen konnte, und so riskierte, dass man entdeckte, über was er geschrieben hatte. So schrie er leise auf, als er bei dem Versuch doch noch sein Gleichgewicht zu halten, oder zumindest etwas günstiger zu fallen, umknickte und ein scharfer Schmerz durch seinen linken Knöchel raste.

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, als er – das Buch immer noch fest umklammernd – zu demjenigen aufblickte, den er gerade umgerannt hatte. Doch konnte er wegen seinem von Tränen verschleierten Blick nicht wirklich etwas erkennen, das ihm die Identität der hoch über ihm aufragenden Gestalt verraten hätte.

"Haben Sie in einer Woche noch nicht gelernt, dass in den Gängen nicht gerannt wird, Portune?", murmelte Severus kalt, beugte sich nach unten und zog den Jungen auf die Füße zurück. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf das Buch, das Daniel an sich drückte.

Daniel schrie im ersten Moment leise vor Schmerz auf, als er auf die Füße kam und sein verletzter Knöchel belastet wurde, doch biss er sich, um weiteres zu verhindern, fest auf die Lippen. Sein erster Gedanke galt dem Buch und dem, was sich darin befand, das er – wie er nach einem schnellen, sichernden Blick festgestellt hatte – beides noch gut verwahrt in seinen Armen hielt. Der zweite Gedanke galt dem Erwachsenen, der ihn hochgezogen und wie er nun an der Stimme erkannte, zurecht ermahnt hatte, in den Gängen nicht zu rennen.

"Ich… ich habe sie gesucht, Professor Snape!", jappste der Erstklässler leicht auf, als er abermals versuchte, seinen rechten Fuß zu belasten und drohte erneut umzukippen. 

"Geben Sie mir das Buch, Portune. Dann gehen Sie in den Krankenflügel und lassen Ihren Fuß behandeln. Anschließend kommen Sie auf der Stelle wieder zu mir ins Büro.", befahl Severus und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus, was der Junge noch immer an sich drückte, als wäre es ein Schatz.

Daniel zögerte. Hatte er sich mit seinem ungebührlichen Verhalten die Chance genommen, weiter in dem Buch studieren zu dürfen? Besorgt, doch einsehend, dass er keine wirkliche Wahl hatte, dem direkten Wunsch eines Professors zu widersprechen – erst recht nicht desjenigen, der ihm das Buch überhaupt erst gegeben hatte – löste er seine Arme um das ledergebundene Objekt und hielt es immer noch widerstrebend und mit bedauerndem Blick dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke entgegen.

Severus nahm das Buch und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an Daniel vorbei, folgte dem Gang, durch den dieser gelaufen war, und schloss sein Büro auf. Hier würde er auf den Jungen warten. Er öffnete, kaum dass er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte, das Buch und entnahm die Pergamentseiten, die er dort bereits vermutet hatte. Sofort begann er zu lesen, was der Junge geschrieben hatte und nahm auch gleich eine rote Feder zur Hand, mit der er begann, in dem Aufsatz herum zu kritzeln und Anmerkungen zu machen.

Der Weg in die Krankenstation hatte länger als gedacht gedauert, zumal sich Daniel einmal sogar in den falschen Korridor abbiegend, zuerst verlaufen hatte. Einer der Geister – den er als Professor Binns kennen gelernt hatte – wies ihm jedoch den Weg und so kam es, dass Daniel eine knappe halbe Stunde später mit einem leichten Verband und der Anweisung, dass er sich das Wochenende über schonen sollte, vor dem Büro des Zaubertranklehrers ankam. Gegen die Schmerzen hatte er einen leichten Heiltrank bekommen, der zum Glück wirkte und dies laut der diensthabenden Hexe auch noch eine weitere Stunde tun sollte. Danach hatte sie gesagt, sollte er sich ohnehin in seinem Bett befinden und ausruhen.

Zögernd klopfte Daniel an die Türe, wartete aber nicht auf ein Herein, da der Professor ja gesagt hatte, er solle gleich zu ihm kommen und trat ein. Sollte er ihm sagen, dass sich die gewünschten Pergamentrollen in dem Buch befunden hatten? Ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Professors genügte und Daniel schwieg lieber.

"Auf dem Tisch rechts von Ihnen finden Sie einige Wurzeln, die gesäubert und in Ölpapier verpackt werden müssen.", murmelte Severus und sah dabei nicht einmal von seiner Lektüre des Aufsatzes auf. Wieder beugte er sich darüber und kritzelte etwas hinein, unterstrich einige Zeilen.

Nickend machte sich Daniel an die ihm angewiesene Arbeit. Zuerst wollte er die Wurzeln einfach nehmen und in ein Becken mit Wasser tauchen, erkannte dann aber, was es für Wurzeln sein mussten – er hatte erst gestern über sie in dem Buch des Professors gelesen – und legte sie behutsam wieder zurück auf den Tisch.

Sein Blick huschte suchend durch den Raum, bis er gefunden zu haben glaubte, was er suchte und nur kurz zögernd ging er zum Schreibtisch des Professors und nahm sich dort eines der Messer. Ein kleines silbernes, mit einer scharfen und einer stumpfen Klingenkante. Er hielt nicht inne, um diesen zu fragen, ob er es denn dürfe, hatte dieser ihm doch deutlich gesagt, was er zu tun hatte. So konnte Professor Snape auch davon ausgehen, dass er das Messer brauchte und nutzte.

Vorsichtig begann er damit, die obere behaarte Schicht der Wurzeln zu entfernen, darauf achtend, auch nicht ein klein wenig in das Wurzelfleisch zu schneiden, da er dadurch die ganze Wirkung, die diese haben sollte, vernichten würde. 

Nach fast einer halben Stunde, in der er konzentriert und behutsam – den ihm ins Gesicht laufenden Schweiß immer wieder mit dem Ärmel seines Freizeitumhangs fortwischend – enthaart hatte, wischte er das Messer an seinem Umhang ab, legte es zurück auf den Schreibtisch und begann dann damit, die beiden von ihm gesäuberten Wurzeln in das bereit liegende Ölpapier zu wickeln.

"Ich bin fertig, Professor Snape.", sagte er schließlich mit erschöpfter, und nur leicht schwankender Stimme, hatte der Heiltrank der Medihexe doch schon seit zehn Minuten zu wirken aufgehört. _Von wegen fast eine Stunde_, dachte sich Daniel gereizt.

"Gut... denken Sie das nächste Mal nach, bevor Sie sich eine Strafe wegen Rennens in den Gängen einhandeln.", murmelte Severus noch immer abwesend. Den letzten Absatz las er sich noch ein zweites Mal durch und strich zwei Sätze weg. Erst dann sah er auf und sein Blick huschte kurz zu den beiden mit Ölpapier umwickelten Päckchen. Ein leichtes Nicken war alles, was er dazu machte.

"Ihr Aufsatz war voller Fehler.", begann er dann und legte die Pergamentseiten in das Buch zurück. "Offensichtlich haben Sie bisher nur wenige solcher Abhandlungen schreiben müssen. Daran sollten Sie arbeiten. Der Inhalt an sich war.. zufriedenstellend, hätte aber durchaus besser sein können. Sehen Sie sich die Anmerkungen an und nehmen Sie sich diese zu Herzen."

Langsam nahm der Lehrer das Buch auf und hielt es Daniel hin. "Ich will am Montag eine verbesserte Version sehen! Und jetzt... gehen Sie sich hinlegen, bevor Sie zusammenklappen, Portune..."

Mit einem vor Erschöpfung nur schwach geratenen Lächeln nahm Daniel das Buch mit den korrigierten Pergamentrollen wieder entgegen und wandte sich der Türe zu. Bereits im Ausgang stehend, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte ernst: "Das war keine Strafe, Professor Snape." Damit schloss er schnell die Türe, ohne auf eine Antwort oder sonstige Reaktion des Mannes zu warten und machte sich fröhlicher, als er sich dank seines Fußes fühlen sollte, auf den Weg in sein Schlafquartier.

Als die Tür wieder geschlossen war, gestattete Severus sich ein Schmunzeln. Der Junge war wirklich mehr als wissbegierig. Sorgfältig kontrollierte er dann die Arbeit Portunes, die er für wirklich sehr gut befand.. keine einzige Verletzung der Wurzel. Der Bengel hatte wirklich auch Talent zu seinem Wissensdurst.

Zufrieden mit sich und den Ergebnissen dieses Vormittags nahm Severus das Buch, welches er sich aus der Bibliothek geholt hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume, um nun endlich etwas zu lesen.

Daniel, der schließlich seinen Schlafraum erreicht hatte, ließ sich zuerst von einer Hauselfe einen großen Krug und ein Glas gekühlten Kürbissaft bringen, ehe er sich auf sein Bett setzte und den korrigierten Aufsatz und die dazu gehörenden Anmerkungen durchlas.

Er würde so lange daran feilen, bis Tiyo zurückkäme. Vielleicht konnte er dem Professor ja morgen schon die korrigierte Version geben? Und – ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über Daniels Gesicht – vielleicht würde er ihm ja wieder eine ‚Strafarbeit' aufgeben, für das, was er sich heute beim Hinausgehen gegenüber einer Respektsperson geleistet hatte. 

------

Tiyo verbrachte den Tag in der Bibliothek. Daniel hatte einen Aufsatz zu schreiben gehabt und er wollte ihn dabei nicht stören. Eine Zeitlang war er schier orientierungslos durch die beinahe unendliche Anreihung von Regalen geirrt, bis er durch Zufall ein Buch gefunden hatte, was ihn interessierte.

In dem Buch ging es um Verwandlungen in Tiere. Tiyo hatte kurz überlegen müssen, bis ihm einfiel, dass man Zauberer, die das konnten, Animagus nannte. Der Junge wünschte sich schon eine ziemlich lange Zeit, dies auch zu können. Dann hätte er wohl auch keine besonderen Probleme, Dingen aus dem Weg zu gehen, die ihm mehr als unangenehm waren. So wie zum Beispiel während der Woche, als er weiter versucht hatte, den Slytherin, vor allem diesem Nott, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Es aber nicht geschafft hatte.

Jason Nott hatte es vermutlich so langsam satt gehabt, dem Aurorenjungen hinterher zu laufen. Hatte sich gefragt, wie dieses Kind es schaffte, ihm und den anderen ständig auszuweichen. Sicher, da waren die Situationen, in denen er ihn ganz einfach hätte packen und mit nach draußen schleppen können. Doch hatte er eindeutige Anweisungen erhalten, dass er öffentlich nichts unternehmen durfte und öffentlich war in diesem Fall auch der Gemeinschaftsraum des eigenen Hauses, da die, welche es nicht besser wussten, zur falschen Zeit der falschen Person gegenüber erwähnen könnten, dass sie den unbeliebten Aurorenjungen mit mehr als nur verächtlichen Blicken geschnitten hätten. 

So hatte er eines Abends, als die anderen Jungen und Jugendlichen bereits schlafen gegangen waren, einfach in der Nähe der Türe des Schlafquartiers des Portune und Ciesten Jungen gewartet. Weit nach Mitternacht war die Warterei endlich von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen und so hatte er ihn, als er gerade in sein Zimmer wollte, aus den Schatten tretend am Arm gepackt und nach oben in den nun leeren Gemeinschaftsraum gezerrt.

Den Elfjährigen anschließend in einen Sessel vor dem bereits herab geglühten Kamin stoßend und sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihn stellend, knurrte er nur: "So Freundchen, noch einmal leistest du dir so etwas nicht. Wenn ich mit dir reden will, dann wirst du gefälligst da bleiben, zu mir kommen oder warten, bis ich mit dir gesprochen habe und dich nicht in irgendwelchen Ecken herumdrücken, oder dich hinter den Rockzipfeln anderer Schüler verbergen!"

Tiyo hatte einen ziemlichen Schreck bekommen, das musste er auch im Nachhinein zugeben, als Nott ihn am Arm gepackt hatte. Er hatte mit nichts in dieser Weise gerechnet. Als der Vertrauensschüler - Tiyo fand nichts Vertrauenswürdiges an ihm - ihn dann aber auf den Sessel verfrachtet hatte und ihm die Sachen vorwarf, die ja eigentlich stimmten, waren die Lügen beinahe schon wie von selbst aus seinem Mund gekommen.

"Was? Du glaubst also, ich würde mich hinter Rockzipfeln verstecken? Glaubst du etwa, ich hätte Angst vor dir? Glaub mir... dem ist nicht so. Ich denke mal, ich hab es nicht nötig mich vor dir zu verstecken, hast es ja selber schon mitbekommen. Außerdem sehe ich keinen Grund darin, dass du mir hinterherläufst wie ein dummer Hund, bloß weil ich vielleicht den Dritten mal angewandt habe. Oder bist du etwa wütend, dass ich es eher gewagt habe als du?" Den ganzen Text hatte Tiyo ohne auch nur den geringsten Anflug von Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht gesagt und das in solch einem überheblichen Ton, dass es wirklich schwer sein dürfte, zwischen Lüge und Wahrheit zu unterscheiden.

Jason Notts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen, als der in dem Sessel sitzende Junge endlich seine kleine Ansprache beendet hatte. Eine – wie er zugeben musste – zwar recht gute, aber nichts desto trotz, eine Ansprache. "Du willst also tatsächlich behaupten, es wäre eine Leistung eine _Ratte_", er spie das Wort schon fast aus, "zu quälen und dann zu töten? Ungeziefer, das man genauso gut mit dem Fuß zertreten kann?" 

Nun kam auch Spott mit zu der Verachtung, als der Siebzehnjährige fortfuhr: "Ich zweifle doch sehr daran, dass du in der Lage dazu bist, mir zu beweisen, dass du wirklich zu _Uns_ gehörst."

"Es geht doch nicht ums Töten.", erwiderte Tiyo in einem so selbstverständlichen Ton, dass es ihm selber Angst gemacht hatte, auch jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte, lief Tiyo ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Wie hatte er die darauf folgenden Worte nur sagen können? "Es ging doch nicht um das Töten. Es ging ganz allein darum, das Tier zu sehen, wie es sich in Qualen gewunden hat..." Dann schwieg Tiyo eine Weile und musterte Jason argwöhnisch. Hatte dieser etwa etwas vor? So etwas wie eine Mutprobe? Der Gedanke gefiel Tiyo mal so gar nicht. Lügen war eine Sache...  
"So, soll ich es also beweisen, ja? Und was würdest du vorschlagen?" 

Jason lächelte, während sich seine Lippen zu einem schmalen, alles andere als freundlichen Strich in seinem Gesicht verzogen, sagte er nur, sich dabei vornüber beugend, die Hände auf die Sessellehnen abstützend und auch nicht für eine Sekunde seinen Blick von den Augen und dem Gesicht des Jungen wendend: "In drei Wochen ist das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende. Du wirst dich aus der Schule schleichen und zur Heulenden Hütte kommen. Bist du nicht dort, wirst du erleben, was es bedeutet, sich vor Qualen zu winden."

Tiyo hatte schweigend genickt, konnte sich ein nervöses Schlucken aber nicht verkneifen. Er verscheuchte die Nervosität und hatte dann mit fester Stimme eingeworfen, dass er nun schlafen gehen wollte. Da Jason doch um einiges kräftiger war als er, Tiyo, hatte er solange gewartet, bis der Siebzehnjährige den Weg freigegeben hatte und war dann in sein Bett gegangen. Konnte aber bei weitem nicht schlafen. Er hätte es nie zugegeben, aber Tiyo hatte Angst davor, was dieser Slytherin vorhatte.

Am nächsten Tag war Tiyo ziemlich daneben gewesen. Das Treffen in der Heulenden Hütte nahm seine Gedanken vollkommen ein. Selbst Daniel hatte er von diesem Treffen nicht erzählt, auch wenn diesem das ziemlich verstörte Verhalten sehr wohl aufgefallen sein müsste.

So saß Tiyo also in der Bibliothek und wünschte sich wirklich, einfach ein Tier sein zu können und diesem ganzen Ärger zu entfliehen. Viele Stunden vergingen, dann hob er das Buch vom Tisch und nahm es mit. In seinem Bett las er weiter darin.

Daniel bemerkte zwar, das etwas mit Tiyo nicht stimmte und er konnte sich auch denken was. Die anderen Slytherin würden ihn gewiss nicht einfach so in Ruhe gelassen haben. Doch gab es einfach nichts, das Daniel dagegen hätte tun können. Er hatte bereits alles getan, was ihm möglich gewesen war – und mehr.

Mit dem Rest musste Tiyo alleine fertig werden, solange dieser ihn nicht von sich aus um Hilfe bat.

Nachdem Daniel das für sich geklärt hatte, wandte er sich wieder der korrigierten Version seines Aufsatzes zu. Dieses Mal würde es besser werden und er würde Professor Snape die Arbeit schon am nächsten Tag und nicht erst am Montag geben.

Mehrere Stunden später, Daniel hatte sowohl das Mittag-, als auch das Abendessen in der Großen Halle schlichtweg vergessen, rollte der junge Slytherin, müde aber zufrieden den fertigen und verbesserten Aufsatz zusammen und steckte ihn in das nun wieder als ‚Kräuterkunde' erkennbare Buch.

Keine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich umgezogen, war in sein Bett geklettert und war auch schon eingeschlafen. Seine letzten Gedanken, bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte, waren, dass er am morgigen Sonntag erneut den Professor aufsuchen würde.

Tiyo sah, dass Daniel bereits am Schlafen war und schwieg deshalb. Er saß noch immer auf seinem Bett und schlug nun die letzte Seite des Buches auf, die er gelesen hatte. Aber er konnte sich nicht lange damit befassen. Die Müdigkeit überfiel ihn schneller als erwartet, was ja auch verständlich war. Schließlich konnte er sich immer noch nicht wirklich mit anderen Dingen befassen. Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Daniel aufzuwecken und ihm sein Leid zu klagen. Doch Tiyo hielt sich zurück. Er legte sich hin und schlief ein, das Buch auf seinem Schoß liegend.

Daniel erwachte als erster, durch die hell durch die großen magischen Fenster herein scheinenden Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Hatte er doch glatt vergessen, die Vorhänge um sein Bett herum zu schließen. Manchmal war es wirklich nervig, dass auch die Slytherin Sonnenlicht bekommen sollten und deswegen diese Fenster hier waren, die ähnlich der Decke der Großen Halle das Wetter draußen in die dunklen Kerker brachten.

Gähnend und einen Blick auf den noch schlafenden Tiyo werfend, erhob er sich und wollte schon in die Dusche gehen, als ihm das Buch auffiel, das dieser bei sich hatte. 

Neugierig trat er näher und versuchte einen Blick auf den Einband zu werfen.

Das Buch hatte den Titel 'Die animalische Verwandlung - Merkmale und Wege des Animagus'. An sich hatte das Buch keine wirklichen Tipps zur Verwandlung in ein Tier, aber es enthielt Informationen über bekannte Animagi. Tiyo hatte sich am letzten Tag ziemlich viel aus dem Buch durchgelesen, was nun auch seine Träume beherrschte. Urplötzlich drehte er sich zur Seite und dabei rutschte das Buch von seinem Schoß aufs Bett und von dort fiel es auf den Boden. Er war ein ziemlicher Langschläfer, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er so schnell nicht wach werden würde.

Nachdem Daniel den Titel des Buches gelesen hatte, zuckte er nur leicht mit den Schultern. Er kannte es bereits aus der Bibliothek seines Vaters und dieser hatte ihm das bestätigt, was Daniel nach dem durchlesen bereits vermutet hatte: Es bot keine wirkliche Hilfe, oder auch nur Informationen, sondern nur allgemein bekannte Fakten.

Vielleicht sollte er Tiyo einmal mit seinem Vater zusammenbringen. Daniel war sich sicher, dass dieser ihm eine ganze Menge mehr über die Animagus erzählen konnte, wenn er es denn wollte.

Er könnte ihn in seinem nächsten Brief darum bitten, dass er Tiyo vielleicht in den Ferien zu sich nach Hause einladen könnte und dort würde sein Pa dann sicher gerne mit dem sich für Animagi interessierenden Jungen das eine oder andere Stündchen plaudern.

Daniel hatte gerade das Badezimmer erreicht und die Dusche angestellt, als er sich mit einer Hand klatschend vor die Stirn schlug. Nein – sein Pa würde sich gewiss NICHT mit Tiyo unterhalten. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass dieser ein Ciesten war? Ein Kind von Auroren? Sein Pa würde ganz bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass er diesen mit nach Portune Manor brachte, was - wie Daniel im nachhinein selbst erkannte - wohl auch wirklich keine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Nicht bei den gelegentlichen ‚Gästen', die sie zu Hause beherbergten. Die wären gewiss nicht begeistert über einen Ciesten, ob nun Erwachsener oder Kind, in ihrer Nähe und Daniel zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie die Art ihrer Ablehnung deutlich zum Ausdruck bringen würden.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später war Daniel fertig geduscht und angezogen und machte sich – sich wegen des Langschläfers möglichst leise bewegend – mit dem ‚Kräuterkundebuch' und dem neu geschriebenen Aufsatz wieder auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro. 

Severus Snape hingegen war keinesfalls ein Langschläfer. Er hatte bereits vor einigen Stunden, bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war, gefrühstückt und war jetzt daran einen Trank zu entwickeln. Nach Rezept etwas zu brauen war leicht, aber selbst einen Trank zu entwickeln oder zu verbessern, war es definitiv nicht. Aber schon als Schüler war es ihm gelungen, die meisten Tränke aus dem Standardwerk für Hogwarts zu verbessern.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er die Liste, die er bisher gemacht hatte und grübelte darüber nach, was er noch brauchen würde und in welcher Menge, während er langsam durch den Raum ging…

Nachdem er schließlich vor dem Büro des Zaubertranklehrers angekommen war, zögerte Daniel nicht wie am Vortag und klopfte gleich und ziemlich entschlossen an. Würde der Professor noch schlafen, würde es diesen nicht stören, wenn jemand an seine Bürotüre klopfte und schliefe er nicht mehr, sondern war in seinem Büro, obwohl es Sonntag war und auch der Lehrer frei hatte… nun… er musste es einfach probieren.

Mittlerweile war Tiyo ebenfalls wach geworden. Als Daniel aus dem Bad herauskam, hatte er sich allerdings schlafend gestellt. Sobald sein Zimmergenosse aus dem Raum verschwunden war, setzte Tiyo sich auf und hatte sich vorgenommen Daniel hinterher zu schleichen. Schließlich war ja Wochenende, warum war Daniel also andauernd mit diesem Kräuterbuch unterwegs? Und von dem Aufsatz wollte Tiyo gar nicht reden. Hallo? Es war Wochenende... also nicht unbedingt die Zeit, um Hausaufgaben abzugeben... Lautlos schlich Tiyo hinter Daniel her, wollte unbedingt wissen, was dieser tat. Severus indessen sah erstaunt auf und seufzte innerlich. Wer konnte bitte um diese Uhrzeit an einem Sonntag etwas von ihm wollen? "Ja?", rief er nur und stellte die Reihenfolge zweier Zutaten um.

Daniel, der nichts davon mitbekam, dass er verfolgt wurde, freute sich sehr darüber, dass der Professor anscheinend doch schon wach und trotz des Sonntages in seinem Büro war. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete er die Türe und trat auch sogleich ein: "Ich habe den Aufsatz bereits fertig überarbeitet und… wollte ihn Ihnen geben, Professor.", sagte er schließlich, dabei das Buch mit den darin liegenden Pergamentrollen zeigend.

Daniel ging also zu Professor Snape... Irgendwie war es ja schon komisch. Warum ging sein Zimmergenosse zu dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke mit dem Buch für Kräuterkunde? Tiyo blieb in reichlichem Abstand stehen, da er nicht wollte, dass einer der Beiden ihn bemerkte. 

Severus hob langsam eine Augebraue und betrachtete den jungen Portune gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. "Dann zeigen Sie mal her.", murmelte er und streckte die Hand nach dem Buch aus. Als er es hatte, setzte er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und begann die Pergamentrollen zu lesen. Nach einigen Augenblicken deutete er auf den Zettel, den er zuvor für seine Notizen verwendet hatte.   
"Können Sie mir sagen, welche Wirkung ein Trank aus diesen Zutaten haben würde?", wollte er dabei wissen. 

Neugierig musterte Daniel den Zettel, las die aufgelisteten Zutaten wieder und wieder durch, konnte jedoch keinen Trank gerade dieser Mischung aus Zutaten zuordnen, die er kannte. Da sein Vater ihm immer eingeschärft hatte, es auch zu sagen, wenn er etwas nicht konnte, atmete Daniel einmal tief durch, hob seinen Kopf und erwiderte, diesen schüttelnd: "Tut mir leid, Professor. Ich… wenn da einige Zutaten nicht wären, könnte er dem Vielsafttrank ähneln… aber..", sich straffend, da er wusste, dass er nur Zeit schindete, schüttelte er erneut seinen Kopf, "ich weiß nicht, was für ein Trank das ist, Professor Snape."

"Danach habe ich nicht gefragt.", erwiderte Severus schneidend, sah aber von seiner Lektüre des Aufsatzes nicht auf. "Sie können ihn nicht kennen, weil ich ihn gerade entwickelt habe... Aber Sie kennen die Wirkungsweise der einzelnen Zutaten und ich will von Ihnen wissen, was der Trank demzufolge bewirken könnte."

Nun sah Severus auf und blickte in Daniels Augen. "Wenn Sie die Zutaten nicht richtig kennen, schlage ich vor, Sie finden es heraus. Ohne die Antwort auf die Frage brauchen Sie gar nicht wieder herkommen!" 

Schluckend nickte Daniel, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie er einen Trank erkennen sollte, dessen Zutaten er nicht alle kannte (ok die konnte er nachschlagen) und deren genaue Zusammensetzung und Zubereitung ihm ein vollkommenes Rätsel waren.

Da er wusste, dass er, wenn er jetzt ging und die Anweisung wortwörtlich nahm, wohl nie zum Büro zurückkehren würde, zwang sich der Schüler regelrecht zu den nächsten Worten: "Wenn ich die Zubereitungsreihenfolge nicht kenne Sir, dann… gibt es sicherlich viele Möglichkeiten, was der Trank bewirken könnte." 

"Richtige Antwort...", erwiderte Severus nur leise. "Die Reihenfolge auf der Liste ist korrekt. Gehen Sie davon aus, dass von allem etwa die gleiche Menge benutzt wird." Damit wandte er sich wieder dem Aufsatz zu und las noch die letzten Zeilen. "Es liest sich schon besser, auch wenn Ihre Schlussfolgerungen nicht wirklich annehmbar sind."

Erleichtert nickte Daniel und erneut stahl sich ein fast schon nicht mehr wegdenkbares Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er weiter fragte: "Wie kann ich die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen, Professor? Im Buch stand nicht mehr darüber." Nur Daniels Stimme, wenn auch nicht seinem Gesicht, war die leichte Anspannung anzumerken, die er in diesem Moment empfand.

"Es geht darum zu lernen, welche Wirkungen sich gegenseitig verstärken und welche sich auslöschen.", erklärte Severus nun und stand auf, um zu seinem verschlossenen Bücherschrank zu gehen. "Haben Sie das Buch komplett gelesen?", wollte er dann wissen, während er nach etwas bestimmtem suchte.

Daniel nickte nur: "Zweimal, Professor Snape."

Das er kaum mehr als ein paar Stunden Schlaf gefunden hatte, brauchte er nicht zu erwähnen. Auch dass er seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Das war unwichtig im Moment. Die Neugier und das Bedürfnis mehr über die Dinge zu erfahren, die da in dem Buch gestanden hatten, war einfach stärker als das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf oder Nahrung. Zumindest im Moment. 

"Gut... aber achten Sie darauf, dass Ihre sonstigen Studien nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden.", erwiderte Severus und fand endlich, was er gesucht hatte. Mit einem sehr dicken, in schwarzes Leder gebundenen Buch drehte er sich wieder zu Daniel um.  
"Hier drinnen gibt es zu jedem der Zutaten auf Ihrer Liste eine Beschreibung und auch Hinweise wie sie auf andere wirken.", meinte er und hielt Daniel das Buch hin

Daniel zuckte zusammen. Er ‚hatte' die anderen Studien, wie der Professor sich ausdrückte, tatsächlich vergessen. Er musste noch einen Aufsatz in Zaubereigeschichte schreiben und für Verwandlungen, für die er – im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater – keinerlei Begabung hatte, musste er unbedingt weiter üben, ein Blatt Pergament in eine Feder zu verwandeln.

Leicht benommen nahm er das ihm hingehaltene Buch, nun ganz gewiss auch nicht mehr lächelnd.

Severus hielt das Buch noch weiter fest, nachdem Daniel bereits zugegriffen hatte. "Wenn sich herausstellt, dass Sie den Anforderungen nicht gewachsen sind, Portune, breche ich den Zusatzunterricht ab! Also strengen Sie sich gefälligst an." Damit ließ er los und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch, um die Liste, die er Daniel gerade gegeben hatte, nochmals aufzuschreiben.

Tiyo war sich relativ sicher dass mit dem Kräuterkundebuch irgendwas nicht normal war. Und allein die Tatsache, dass Daniel besondere Begünstigungen im Zaubertrankunterricht bekam, ließ ihn stutzig werden. Warum wusste er nicht. Was war schon daran so schlimm, dass ein Schüler Zusatzunterricht bekam?

Vielleicht einfach die Tatsache, dass Snape nicht so aussah, als wenn er Zusatzunterricht geben würde? So leise wie er Daniel gefolgt war, genauso leise machte er sich wieder aus dem Staub.

"Ich… ich werde nicht versagen, Professor Snape!", beeilte sich Daniel zu versichern, daran denkend, dass, wenn er das wirklich nicht wollte, er erst einmal etwas essen und dann die übrigen offiziellen Hausaufgaben machen sollte. Das würde ein langer Tag werden und Daniel bezweifelte irgendwie, dass die Nacht für ihn viel Schlaf bringen würde, wollte er tatsächlich das Versäumte schaffen. Es ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn unglaublich, dass er durch die anderen Hausaufgaben heute keine Zeit mehr haben würde, in dem neuen Buch zu lesen.

"Das werden wir sehen. Lassen Sie sich mit dem Buch nicht erwischen.", murmelte Severus nur, während er schon wieder konzentriert an dem neuen Trank arbeitete. Den noch anwesenden Jungen hatte er bereits fast vergessen.

Daniel wollte schon gehen, als ihm das zweite beziehungsweise das erste Buch wieder einfiel, das er immer noch bei sich hatte: "Professor Snape? Was ist mit dem… ersten Buch, das Sie mir gaben? Kann ich es bei Ihnen lassen? Und", fügte er hinzu, als ihm noch etwas anders auffiel, "ist es möglich, den Verbergezauber so zu gestalten, dass das neue Buch wie eines wirkt, das.. naja zu den… naja… kommenden… Strafarbeiten… bei Ihnen passt?"

Daniel konnte ein heftiges Erröten nach seinen letzten Worten nicht verhindern.

Severus hob den Kopf und nickte leicht. "Legen Sie es her. Das Verbergen funktioniert so, dass sie sich beim ersten Mal genau vorstellen müssen, was für ein Buch sie wollen, während Sie den Zauber sprechen. Bei jedem weiteren wird es diese Form annehmen, es sei denn Sie stellen sich etwas anderes vor." Auf die Ausrede, die Daniel für sein Hier sein benutzen wollte, ging der Lehrer nicht weiter ein.

Nickend und den Professor nicht länger stören wollend, legte Daniel das dünnere Buch der ‚Kräuterkunde' zurück auf den Schreibtisch, ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog, sich auf ein Schulbuch der zweiten Klassen konzentrierte und dann anschließend den Zauber sprach. Nun sah das Zaubertrankbuch aus, wie eines jener Bücher, welche die Zweitklässler besaßen. Daniel hatte allerdings darauf geachtet, was er mit einem schnellen Blick hinter den Buchdeckel bestätigt fand, dass bei der Verwandlung sein Familienwappen mit eingeprägt wurde. So könnte er behaupten, den Stoff für das nächste Schuljahr schon mal durchsehen zu wollen, und er zweifelte daran, dass man ihm nicht glauben würde. Immerhin war er nicht schlecht in diesem Fach und sein Pa hatte ihn schon seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr vorab unterrichtet. Zwar war ihm nicht alles, was er hier lernte, bekannt, aber vieles kannte er dennoch und konnte so leichter die Zusammenhänge dahinter erkennen.

Tiyo war mittlerweile wieder im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen. Er ging wieder runter in den Schlafraum, wo er das Buch über die Animagi zur Hand nahm. Eigentlich wusste er ja, dass man nicht erlernen konnte, ein Animagus zu sein, man musste als solcher geboren werden. So glaubte er. Aber vielleicht gab es ja irgendeine andere Möglichkeit...?

Seine Fähigkeiten im Verwandlungsunterricht waren nicht schlecht. Das wusste er. So hatte er bei der Hausaufgabe keine Probleme gehabt, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schülern. Nachdenklich setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und blätterte eher sinnlos in dem Buch herum.

Severus sah nicht nochmals auf, sondern machte sich nun daran zu überlegen, in welchen Zeitabständen die einzelnen Trankzutaten am Besten hinzugefügt werden mussten. Darüber machten sich die wenigsten Trankmischer Gedanken, weswegen sie oft suboptimale Ergebnisse erzielten.

Dass der Junge immer noch in seinem Büro war, war Snape mehr als egal.

Leise, um den Zaubertranklehrer nicht zu stören, verließ Daniel das Büro des Professors. Kurz überlegte er, ob er in sein Quartier, oder den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren sollte, um dort seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Entschied sich dann jedoch gegen beide Möglichkeiten und erkundigte sich stattdessen bei einem vorübergehenden Ravenclaw Schüler nach dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, setzte er sch erst einmal, die stets bereit liegende Feder und Pergamentrollen nutzend, an seine Hausaufgaben.

Irgendwann kam auch Tiyo wieder in die Bibliothek. Er brachte das Buch zurück, welches einfach nichts beinhaltete, was irgendwie brauchbar sein könnte. Zumindest nicht auf Anhieb. Aber Tiyo war momentan zu faul, um sich mit dem Buch ganz und gar auseinander zu setzen. Es beschäftigte ihn einfach, wie er am Besten zur Heulenden Hütte kommen konnte. Schließlich war das Unterfangen ziemlich aufwendig.

Tiyo wusste natürlich auch nicht, dass hinter der Peitschenden Weide ein geheimer Gang war, der direkt in das 'Spukhaus' führte. Selbst beim Gedanken an das Haus, bekam der Junge eine Gänsehaut. Dass es lediglich Remus Lupin gewesen war, der sich zu seiner Zeit in Hogwarts dort über die Vollmondnächte aufgehalten und die schaurigen Geräusche verursacht hatte, wusste Tiyo natürlich auch nicht.

Das größte Problem war wirklich, erst einmal bis Hogsmeade zu kommen. Zufällig bemerkte Tiyo dann Daniel, der über den Hausaufgaben saß. "Hallo...", murmelte er und ging an ihm vorbei, um das Buch weg zu bringen.

Von dem Aufsatz, den er in Zaubereigeschichte aufbekommen hatte, aufblickend, bemerkte Daniel seinen Zimmergenossen, wie dieser gerade ein Buch in das Regal über Magische Formen / Magische Wesen zurückstellte. Er glaubte zu erkennen, dass es sich dabei um das handeln könnte, das er erst heute Morgen bei ihm entdeckt hatte. Auf das nun wieder im Regal an seinem Platz stehende Buch deutend erwiderte Daniel: "Das wird dir nicht helfen herauszufinden, wie man ein Animagus wird. Ist viel zu oberflächlich und manchmal sogar falsch oder verwirrend."

Irritiert sah Tiyo seinen Zimmergenossen an. "Woher willst du wissen, dass ich ein Animagus werden möchte?", fragte er und klang ein wenig gereizt. Es gefiel Tiyo nicht, dass Daniel anscheinend in seinen Sachen geschnüffelt hatte. "Ich wollte mich nur ein wenig mit dem Thema auseinander setzen.", log er und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das Regal schweifen. "Aber du hast Recht, das Buch ist wirklich sehr oberflächlich. Allerdings wüsste ich nicht, welches man sonst lesen könnte..."

Der leicht anklagende Tonfall entging Daniel nicht und so wollte er sich zuerst kommentarlos wieder in seine Hausaufgaben vergraben, als er die weiteren Worte Tiyos hörte. Wider besseren Wissens seufzte er leise: "Also erst einmal habe ich, als ich heute früh aufgestanden bin, das Buch bei dir liegen sehen und ich war einfach neugierig, was für ein Buch das ist, da du mir bisher nicht den Anschein erweckt hast, dass du besonders erpicht auf Bücher bist und zum Anderen.", kurz schwieg der junge Slytherin, an seine Gedankengänge vom Morgen zurückdenkend, ehe er dann mit den Schultern zuckte und hinzufügte: "kann dir gar kein Buch da weiter helfen. Das kann nur ein anderer Animagus."

Resigniert seufzte Tiyo auf. "Na toll...", murmelte er und setzte sich hin. "Hab ich zwar mit gerechnet, aber hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht doch ein Buch gibt..." Und das schönste an allem war immer noch, dass er nicht wirklich einen Animagus kannte. "Kennst du einen...?", fragte Tiyo missmutig.

"Mein Onkel war einer", erwiderte Daniel, da er wusste, dass dieser ein registrierter Animagus gewesen war. Sein Pa war zwar auch einer, aber kein registrierter und das würde er gewiss niemanden auf die Nase binden.

Mit einem mal schien es so, als wenn in Tiyos Augen etwas leuchtete. Kurz darauf erlosch es aber wieder. Welcher Slytherin würde sich schon mit einem Gryffindor über so etwas unterhalten...?  
"Na ja, ich glaube nicht, dass sich dein Onkel mit mir über so was unterhält...", sagte Tiyo resigniert.

Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über Daniels Gesicht, als er an seinen Onkel dachte und so zuckte er zu den Worten seines Quartiernachbarn nur die Schultern und erwiderte: "Da müsstest du ihn schon selbst fragen. Außerdem, weshalb sollte er nicht? Immerhin bist du in Slytherin."

Ein leichtes Glucksen, das er nun definitiv nicht mehr zurückzuhalten vermochte, entrang sich Daniels sich vor Anstrengung schon leicht verengender Kehle: "Allerdings müsstest du schon zu ihm kommen. Er lebt zur Zeit eher sehr… abgeschieden."

Stimmte ja, er war ein Slytherin... Tiyo musste unweigerlich einmal Grinsen. Wie schnell Nachteile sich zu Vorteilen umwandeln konnten. "Was meinst du denn mit... abgeschieden...?", fragte er und dass Daniel auch noch am Glucksen war, das machte Tiyo doch ziemlich misstrauisch.

Sich regelrecht dazu zwingen müssend, sich auf den Absatz vor sich zu konzentrieren, schmunzelte Daniel immer noch vor kaum unterdrückter Heiterkeit: "Das Ministerium und er waren sich nicht so ganz einig über seinen… Gesundheitszustand und seither verbringt er die meiste Zeit in St. Mungo."

"Im Mungo Hospital, also...? Weswegen genau? Fluchschäden...?" Tiyo war neugierig und wollte jetzt auch alles hören, anstatt dass Daniel die ganze Zeit nur am Kichern war. "Na los, sag schon. Ich helfe dir auch bei den Aufgaben." 

Schlagartig war Daniels Heiterkeitsausbruch erloschen, als er das Angebot des anderen hörte. Mit einem Blick, in dem sich so etwas wie Empörung, aber auch Überraschung spiegelten, murmelte er nur: "Ich schaff mein Pensum durchaus allein." Und weil er sich nun wirklich nicht sicher war, ob es als Beleidigung, oder so seltsam es auch sein mochte, tatsächliches Hilfsangebot gedacht gewesen war, fügte er noch ein kurzes "Danke." hinzu, ehe er sich wieder in seinem Aufsatz vergrub.

"Ich wollt dich hier jetzt nicht beleidigen, 'tschuldige.", murmelte Tiyo und beobachtete Daniel eine Zeitlang. Er schwieg einfach weiter. "Du weißt nicht zufällig, wie ich mich am Besten nach Hogsmeade schleichen kann, unbemerkt...?", warf er dann, eher wie nebenbei ein.

Da es wirklich wohl nur als Hilfsangebot gedacht gewesen war und nicht um ihn vor den anderen bloßzustellen, dass er seine Aufgaben nicht alleine zu lösen in der Lage war, blickte Daniel bei Tiyos nächster Frage zunächst einigermaßen besänftigt und dann, als er den Sinn der Frage erkannte, mit einem plötzlich breiten Grinsen drein. "Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es zumindest einen gibt." 

"Sag bloß... Das hätte ich nicht gedacht..." Angespannt stand Tiyo auf und ging ein wenig auf und ab. Warum Daniel jetzt am Grinsen war, wusste er nicht wirklich. "Ich geh mir die Beine vertreten.", meinte er nach einer langen Pause.

Daniel, der dem davon gehenden Jungen nachblickte, schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. Doch die Frage, die dieser aufgeworfen hatte, begann nun auch ihn zu beschäftigen. Er nahm sich vor, die Frage nach einem Geheimweg nach Hogsmeade in seinem nächsten Brief an seinen Vater zu stellen. Vielleicht wusste dieser ja etwas? Außerdem wollte er wissen, wie es Remus ging, wusste Daniel doch, dass der Vollmond gerade erst vorbei war.

Tiyo ging wieder in den Eulenturm. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er einmal Mrs. Norris, die ihn argwöhnisch musterte. Als sie sich aber ziemlich sicher war, dass es Zeitverschwendung war, noch länger diesen Jungen zu beobachten, verschwand die staubfarbene Katze wieder und suchte Orte, wo sie vielleicht Schüler aufspüren konnte, die etwas Verbotenes taten.

Tiyo ging weiter, schlenderte durch die Gänge und erreichte irgendwann den Eulenturm. Als er eine Weile dort oben stand, flatterte eine große Schleiereule herein, die Tiyo als die Hauseule seiner Eltern erkannte, Carol. Dabei trug sie einen Brief, wahrscheinlich die Antwort auf den Brief, den er geschickt hatte. Freudig strich Tiyo Carol über die Seite, ehe er den Brief nahm. Es war zwar komisch, dass der Brief erst jetzt ankam, mitten am Tag, aber vielleicht war einfach nur etwas dazwischen gekommen. Manchmal verflog Carol sich auch nur, aber früher oder später erreichte sie immer das Ziel.

Carol war ein wenig verärgert, dass es nichts zu futtern gab, als Dank und gurrte einmal kurz ärgerlich. Dann gesellte sie sich zu den anderen Eulen, die fast alle schliefen.

Tiyo öffnete gespannt den Brief. Ehe er zu lesen begann, ging er allerdings an die frische Luft. Er erkannte sofort die feine Schrift seines Vaters, die immer und immer wieder unverkennbar war.

_Hallo Tiyo, _

Deine Nachricht, ins Haus der Slytherin zu kommen, war ziemlich schockierend. Vor allem deine Mutter hat es getroffen. Ich habe für einen Moment gedacht, sie würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Aber so ist es nicht gekommen, wäre auch erschreckend gewesen, wenn es passiert wäre.  
Aber trotzdem weißt Du ganz genau, dass Du immer noch unser Sohn bist und wir dich auch weiterhin lieben. (Deine Ma hat ausdrücklich gesagt, dass ich es hier rein schreiben soll)  
Wir wollen beide, dass du dich nicht unterkriegen lässt, egal ob du in Gryffindor bist oder in Slytherin. Allerdings müssen wir sagen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Irrtums des Sprechenden Hutes sehr gering ist...

Tiyo hielt einmal kurz inne. Der Brief ging etwa zwei Seiten. Da er recht lesefaul war, machte er einmal kurz Pause. 

Daniel brütete indessen weiter über seinen Hausaufgaben und seufzte leise, als er sich ein weiteres Buch zum Thema Zaubereigeschichte suchte, in dem vielleicht doch noch etwas über das abzuhandelnde Kapitel der letzten Epoche mächtiger Zauberer und Hexen stehen würde.

Für kurze Zeit hatte Tiyo die Augen geschlossen. Dass nun auch seine Eltern sagten, dass ein Irrtum des Sprechenden Huts mehr als unwahrscheinlich war, ließ einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge auftauchen. Missmutig sah er wieder auf das Pergament und las schweigend weiter, was seine Eltern ihm zu sagen hatten:

_... aber wie bereits geschrieben, ist es uns nicht wichtig, in welchem Haus du bist.   
Hauptsache du weißt immer noch, wer du bist und das ist unser Sohn. Und bloß, weil du nun im  
Haus Slytherin bist, heißt es doch noch lange nicht, dass du irgendwann ein Todesser wirst.  
Das denkst du doch, oder nicht?  
Pass einfach nur darauf auf, mit wem du dich abgibst.  
Auf deine Vermutung, was den Zaubertranklehrer angeht, raten wir dir, dass du dich bitte nicht in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten reinreitest. Wir bitten dich darum, Tiyo. Sowohl deine Mutter, als auch ich, wissen, dass du meist das tust, wonach dir der Schnabel gewachsen ist, aber bitte unterlasse es.  
Lass dich nicht von den Schülern oder Lehrern provozieren. Denk immer daran, dass Albus Dumbledore der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ist. Es wäre das Letzte, dass er die Schüler in Gefahr bringen will. Das würde er niemals wollen. Also überlasse die Sachen den Zauberern, die ihr Handwerk verstehen. Wir werden uns aber umhören, damit du dir nicht weiter Gedanken darum machst. Aber anstatt dich um solche Dinge zu kümmern, solltest du zusehen, dass du dir Mühe gibst und uns in den Ferien schon erzählen kannst, was du alles gelernt hast._

Wir freuen uns auf die Ergebnisse.  
Machs gut.

Ps. Ma gibt dir einen dicken Kuss

Tiyo sah noch eine ganze Weile auf den Brief. Alles in allem recht unbefriedigend. Keine konkreten Tipps oder Vermutungen. Nichts, was ihn in irgendeiner Weise bestätigen könnte, oder auch nicht. Völlig neutral. Tiyo kannte seine Eltern, es war natürlich Absicht, um ihn nicht noch heiß darauf zu machen, seine Nase in fremde Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Resigniert seufzte er einmal auf, nahm den Brief und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude.

Daniel hatte es inzwischen geschafft, ein Buch zu finden, welches das zu behandelnde Thema seiner Hausaufgabe in Zaubereigeschichte enthielt. Mit neu entfachtem Eifer, heute Abend vielleicht doch noch etwas Freizeit haben zu können, machte er sich ans Werk.

Nach einem der ereignislosesten Tage in seinem Leben, begab Tiyo sich am Abend in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Er sah sich auch nicht nach Daniel um. Er sah sich nach gar nichts um, setzte sich einfach an einen Platz und begann schweigend zu essen. Wenig später ging er genauso schweigend und alleine wieder zurück zu den Räumen der Slytherin. Irgendwie hatte er sich noch nie so einsam gefühlt. Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass es mal so kommen würde, dass er keine wirklichen Freunde hatte. Ja, Daniel war da, toll. Aber der zeigte in der Öffentlichkeit ja auch nicht wirklich, dass er ihn, Tiyo, leiden konnte. Es könnte ja sein, dass seine Familie somit in die Scheiße gezogen wurde.

Scheiße... alles war Scheiße.

So müde, als ob er den ganzen Tag gearbeitet hätte, ließ Tiyo sich auf sein Bett sinken. Auch heute war es wieder so gewesen, dass er ab und an eifersüchtige Blicke zum Gryffindor Tisch geworfen hatte. Dahin, wo er eigentlich hätte sitzen sollen. Da, wo alle irgendwie mit jedem befreundet waren.  
Immer wenn er in diese ausgelassene Gemeinschaft sah, stieg in ihm die Wut auf...

Daniel, der es diesmal in die Große Halle zum Abendessen geschafft hatte, nachdem er tatsächlich diesen leidigen Aufsatz beendet hatte, schaute anschließend auch nur noch zu, dass er in sein Schlafquartier kam. Dort fand er zwar auch Tiyo vor, der sehr nachdenklich wirkte, aber da Daniel keine Lust hatte, sich zu unterhalten, einfach weil er viel zu müde war, begab er sich wortlos ins Bad, wusch sich, zog sich um und mit einem leisen "Nacht, Tiyo…" kuschelte sich Daniel Portune unter die Bettdecke und sank wenige Minuten später bereits in den ihn erwartenden, wohlverdienten Schlaf. 

--------  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21 Grüße von Horatio

**Kapitel 21 - Grüße von Horatio**

Horatio und Elea hatten Remus nach der letzten Vollmondnacht angeboten, sich noch einen Tag bei ihnen zu erholen und Remus hatte es, in Ermangelung körperlicher Kräfte und Lust zu widersprechen angenommen. Außerdem hatte Horatio sich seine Worte sehr gut gemerkt und die beiden hatten sich die nächsten zwei Nächte einige Prügeleien geliefert. Und in der letzen Nacht, hatte Moony sich verdammt gut auf den Wolf eingestellt und der hatte dann, anstatt der Rute seinen rechten Hinterlauf zu packen bekommen und sofort zugebissen, weil Moony ihm gegenüber sehr aggressiv geworden war. Und damit hatte er Remus glatt das Bein gebrochen. Auch deswegen war er noch eine Nacht geblieben. Der Bruch war zwar weitestgehend wieder verheilt, aber richtig laufen konnte Remus immer noch nicht. Das war auch der Grund, warum Horatio ihm vorübergehend seinen Handstock überlassen hatte, der bei ihm mehr ein Zeichen des Wohlstandes war und außerdem ein nettes Versteck für den Zauberstab bot.

Remus hatte James nur eine Eule mit der Nachricht geschickt, er würde noch einen Nacht länger wegbleiben und mit der Information, dass er ihn im Ministerium besuchen kommen würde. Und genau dorthin war Remus nun auf dem Weg. Eigentlich ging er nicht gern ins Ministerium für Magie, war er dort doch alles andere als ein willkommener Gast. Doch da er vorhatte, noch heute Horatios Freunde aufzusuchen, musste er wissen, wer dort wohnte. Und das konnte nur James herausfinden. Also atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er die alte kaputte Telefonzelle betrat und die 62443 wählte.

"Herzlich Willkommen im Zaubereiministerium. Bitte nennen Sie Ihren Namen und den Grund Ihres Besuchs.", erklang eine freundliche Stimme.

"Remus Lupin, geschäftlicher Grund.", antwortete er und kurz darauf war ein metallenes Scheppern zu hören. "Vielen Dank. Bitte lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab registrieren. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.", sagte die Stimme, ehe die Telefonzelle sich in Bewegung setzte und nach unten fuhr.

Remus hasste dieses Gefühl, ihm wurde regelmäßig schlecht dabei. Sich gegen die Wand der Zelle lehnend, fummelte er mit geschlossenen Augen die Plakette mit seinem Namen an den dunkelgrünen Umhang, den Horatio ihm überlassen hatte, ebenso wie die schwarze Hose und das silberne Hemd. Er war sich sicher, dass James damit erstmal einen Schock bekam. Aber er hatte Horatio, der ihm die Sachen rausgesucht hatte, nicht beleidigen wollen, indem er ihm sagte, dass Grün und Silber sich für einen, wenn auch ehemaligen, Gryffindor nicht schickte. Deshalb hatte er sich einfach angezogen und nach einer halben Stunde fühlte er sich auch recht wohl darin.

Unten angekommen ging Remus am Brunnen der magischen Geschwister vorbei zu dem Schalter des Wachmanns und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch. Der warf kurz einen abschätzigen Blick auf sein Namensschild und hantierte mit dem Stab etwas herum. "Werwölfe und Geschäftliche Gründe?", fragte er dann herablassend. Remus warf einen nur flüchtigen Blick auf das Namensschild des Mannes. "Ich bewege mich damit vollkommen im Rahmen der Gesetze, Mr. Pallas. Und nicht alle Werwölfe dienen dem Unnennbaren.", erklärte Remus gelassen, auch wenn er wusste, dass es nicht viel Sinn hatte, es diesem Menschen zu erklären. "Wer es glaubt…", begann Mr. Pallas, reichte Remus dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort dessen Zauberstab zurück.

Der begab sich sofort zu den goldenen Fahrstühlen, wo schon eine ganz Menge anderer Zauberer warteten. Die meisten waren wohl Ministeriumsangestellte und Remus beachtete sie nicht weiter, hörte nicht auf ihre Gespräche, konzentrierte sich nur darauf, den richtigen Ausstieg zu finden.

Im zweiten Stock verließ Remus schnell den beengten Fahrstuhl. Er hasste dieses Ding einfach. Es war viel zu eng. In dem Versuch, den Weg zu James' Büro in dem verwinkelten unterirdischen Gebäude zu finden, verirrte er sich zwei Mal, aber dann endlich hatte er es doch gefunden. Die Tür stand sperrangelweit auf. James saß, mit den Beinen auf dem Schreibtisch abgelegt und den Stuhl auf zwei Beinen kippelnd am Tisch und las eine der roten Akten. Remus musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht loszuprusten, wusste er doch, dass Lily einen Aufstand machte, wenn James so zu Hause vor dem Fernseher saß. Geistig rieb er sich die Hände. Diese Gelegenheit war eine, die sich kein Rumtreiber entgehen lassen würde. 

"MR. POTTER, WIR SIND HIER NICHT IM AFFENHAUS!", imitierte der Werwolf nahezu perfekt Alastor Moodys Bass und das verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. James kippte, mit einem Aufschrei hinten über und tauchte kurz darauf sich den Hinterkopf reibend und wütend grummelnd hinter der Tischplatte auf. Remus hatte aber schon längst angefangen, lautstark zu lachen.

Mürrisch blickte James auf seinen Freund, der ihn grade fast zu Tode erschreckt hatte. "Sehr witzig, Moony. Sehr witzig. Ich könnte dich wegen Körperverletzung einer Amtsperson festnehmen und einsperren lassen.", sagte James und stand dann ganz auf, um im nächsten Moment seinen Freund von oben bis untern zu mustern. 

Remus konnte sich nur mühevoll beruhigen. "Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun wirst, James.", sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Ich brauch mal deine Hilfe."

"Gern. Aber erst erzählst du mir, woher du die Klamotten hast. Nicht, dass sie dir nicht stehen würden, du siehst fabelhaft darin aus, aber..."

"Aber sie übersteigen meine Preisklasse bei weitem. Ich weiß. Mach dir aber keine Gedanken, sie sind geliehen, von einem Freund. Und er bekommt sie zurück. Ihm passten die Muggelsachen nicht, die Lily mir aus deinem Schrank gegeben hatte. Er hielt sie wohl für… unangemessen.", unterbrach Remus seinen Freund, ehe der in die Verlegenheit kam eine schöne Umschreibung dafür finden zu müssen, dass Remus schlichtweg arm war.

Dann ließ Remus sich James gegenüber an den zweiten Schreibtisch fallen, der, wie er wusste, Moody gehörte. Und falls dieser kommen würde, würde er ganz sicher keinen Aufstand machen, zumindest keinen all zu großen.

Auch James setzte sich wieder und musterte seinen Freund nachdenklich, ehe sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. "Dein Freund hat nur leider keinen Sinn für Farben, oder weiß er nicht, was Silber in Kombination mit grün bedeutet?"

Remus hatte diese Frage erwartet. James Potter war in seinem Humor berechenbar, kannte man den jungen Mann erst einmal in und auswendig. "Er weiß sehr wohl, was diese Farbkombination bedeutet, war aber der Meinung Rot und Gold würden mir nicht stehen und Braun hatte er nicht anzubieten. Und ich wollte ihm nicht widersprechen.", sagte er und reichte James dann den Zettel, den er von Horatio bekommen hatte. "Ich würde gern wissen, wer dort wohnt, ehe ich mich in die Höhle des Löwen begebe und irgendwer von euch mir meinen Hintern retten muss, und nein, ich sag nicht, woher ich diese Adresse habe. Es geht um einen Job für mich." Mit letzterem Satz hatte er James unterbrochen, ehe der überhaupt angefangen hatte zu sprechen.

"Dann hast du diese Adresse von Leuten, die nicht 100 vertrauenswürdig sind, sonst würdest du nicht fragen.", stellte James fest und ging dabei gedanklich durch, wer es sein könnte. Er wusste ja nicht mal, wo genau sein Freund die Nächte verbracht hatte, kam aber zu dem Schluss, Remus einfach zu vertrauen. Sein Freund wusste genau, was er tat. "Bin gleich wieder da", verkündete er deshalb und verschwand zu einer Kollegin, die ihr Büro ganz in der Nähe hatte. Ein wenig Flirten, auf einen Tee in der Kantine einladen, wirkten bei ihr wahre Wunder. Nicht dass er seine Lily betrügen würde. Niemals. Sechs Jahre hatte er um sie gekämpft, das würde er niemals riskieren. Aber manche Dinge mussten eben getan werden.

Remus unterdessen ließ seinen Blick über die Papiere wandern, die auf dem Schreibtisch lagen. Nichts wirklich Interessantes war dabei, bis auf vier Bögen Pergament, auf denen alle registrierten Animagi verzeichnet waren. Und genau diese erweckten jetzt sein Interesse.

Mit Horatio hatte er nicht weiter darüber gesprochen. Remus hatte ihm nur gesagt, dass sein Geheimnis bei ihm sicher war und keine Seele davon erfahren würde, dass er ein Animagus war. Natürlich hatte er gehofft, dass sein Freund durchblicken lassen würde, dass er unregistriert war, doch diesen Gefallen hatte der Mann ihm nicht getan. Und auch wenn Remus sich ursprünglich sehr sicher gewesen war, was diesen Umstand betraf, drängte sich ihm durch diese Liste die Gelegenheit gerade zu auf nachzusehen.

Mit einem schnellen Blick zur Tür und einem kurzen Lauschen, ob jemand kam, griff er sich die Liste und überflog sie. Doch Horatios Name war ebenso wenig zu finden, wie der seiner Freunde. Bei ihnen hatte Remus es auch nicht anders erwartet. Selbst für James war es schwer sie nachträglich registrieren zu lassen, ohne dass es auffiel. Deshalb hatten sie sich auch darauf geeinigt, es weiterhin geheim zu halten. Vor ausnahmslos allen. Nur Lily war eingeweiht worden.

Gerade hatte er die Bögen wieder an ihren Platz gelegt, da kam James nachdenklich zurück.  
"Stimmt was nicht?", fragt Remus sofort alarmiert.

"Sie stehen nicht bei uns drin. Es sind Muggel. Rupert Daudin. Er wohnt zusammen mit seiner Enkelin Dolphine.", erklärte James und reichte seinem Freund die Adresse. Mit ein paar Tricks und einem Zugriff auf das Einwohnermeldeamt von London hatte er die Namen rausbekommen.

Remus musterte nachdenklich den Zettel._ Muggel? Horatio kennt Muggel? Na das hätte schief gegen können, wäre ich da so aufgetaucht. Aber… vielleicht sind sie ja Eingeweihte. Aber woher, in Merlins Namen, kennt Horatio Muggel?,_ fragte sich Remus, wurde aber sogleich abgelenkt.

"Alles klar mit dir?", fragte James, der den verwunderten Blick seines Freundes einfach hatte bemerken müssen.

"Ja. Ja. Alles klar. Wie lief es mit Celine?", erkundigte er sich, um James abzulenken und herauszufinden, ob er wohl doch besser erst zu seinem Freund nach Hause ging.

James seufzte und setzte sich hin. "Lily meinte, sie hat ein schweres Trauma. Ist ziemlich durch den Wind. Mal hält sie sich für Dreck, dann geht sie auf mich los, als sei ich irgendein Monster und dann ist sie wieder total in sich gekehrt. Man weiß nie, woran man bei ihr ist. Aber das wird wieder, sagt Lily. Und ich vertrau ihr da. Aber es ist sicher gut, wenn du heute Nacht wieder bei ihr bist.", erklärte James. "Selbstverständlich bei uns.", fügte er noch hinzu und quittierte Remus' Seufzen mit einem Lächeln. "Lily hat dir auch ein paar Sachen gekauft auf meine Rechnung. Immerhin war ich ja der Depp, der es nicht gemerkt hat. Und jetzt kommt keiner mehr in die Wohnung. Spezielles Verschlüsselungssystem mit integriertem Portschlüsseltransport. Ohne das richtige Passwort kommst nicht mal du in deine Wohnung. Das Passwort ist Rumtreiberehrentag." 

Remus konnte sich bei der Wahl dieses Passworts ein Schmunzeln einfach nicht verkneifen. "Du bist manchmal immer noch der Fünftklässler.", sagte er und stand dann auf. "Ich geh erstmal zu dieser Adresse und dann zu euch nach Hause.", versprach er, ehe er sich von seinem Freund verabschiedete.

Den Weg aus dem Ministerium hinaus fand er schnell und aus einer Seitenstraße apparierte er dann in die Nähe der Adresse. Es war ein Wohnviertel, in dem die Leute lebten, die gerade genug Geld hatten, um sich etwas Luxus zu leisten. Zum Glück sahen Horatios Sachen nicht zu eindeutig nach Zauberer aus. Den Umhang konnte man auch für einen Sommermantel halten und das war ihm ganz recht so.

Das Haus, auf das die Adresse passte, war groß, sah aber recht renovierungsbedürftig aus. Zumindest von außen. Aber Remus hatte schon erfahren, dass das nicht unbedingt was heißen musste.

Beherzt, nachdem er sich die Schultern gestrafft hatte, betätigte er die Klingel. Leicht zuckte er zusammen bei dem lauten Gong, der im Innern durch das Haus hallte. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis er schließlich schwere Schritte hörte und die Tür aufgemacht wurde. Vor ihm stand ein eindeutig alter Mann, zumindest für einen Muggel. Mindestens 70 Jahre alt. Sein Gesicht war faltig, Graue schüttere Haare lagen auf seinem Kopf. Er ging gebückt und stütze sich schwer auf einen Stock.

"Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin. Horatio Portune gab mir Ihre Adresse mit der Bitte, ich sollte ihrer Enkelin Grüße zum Geburtstag von ihm ausrichten.", erklärte Remus höflich und wohl schon von selbst etwas lauter, als er sonst sprach.

Der alte Mann blinzelte ein paar Mal, dabei seinen Kopf leicht schräg nach rechts neigend, so als ob er Mühe hätte, das Gesprochene zu verstehen. Dann jedoch brummte er etwas Unverständliches, aus dem man nur äußerst angewidert das Wort ‚Portune' heraushören konnte, meinte: "Ich richte es ihr aus!", und schlug dem Fremden im nächsten Moment auch schon die Haustür mit Schwung vor der Nase zu. 

Remus stand einen Moment perplex vor der Haustür. _Ich dachte, sie währen Freunde?_ Aber so schnell gab Remus heute nicht auf. Ihn interessierte, wo das Problem zwischen denen war und was der alte Mann von Horatio hielt. _Alles aus Ordenssicht, selbstverständlich_, sagte er sich und klingelte erneut. 

Diesmal war der laute Gong kaum verhallt, als die Tür auch schon wieder aufgerissen wurde und erneut der Alte, auf einen schweren hölzernen Gehstock gestützt, im Eingang stand: "Wir kaufen nichts!", raunzte er nur, dabei mit seinen wässrig blassblauen Augen heftig blinzelnd.

"Ich möchte Ihnen nichts verkaufen, Mr. Daudin.", sagte Remus. "Ho... Mr. Portune erwähnte neben seinen Grüßen für Ihre Enkelin auch, dass Sie einen Job für mich hätten." Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Kleider und fügte noch hinzu. "Ich könnte wirklich einen gebrauchen, auch wenn das im Moment gerade nicht so aussieht."

"Wir geben auch keine Almosen! Haben ja selbst kaum genug!", schnappte der Alte, abermals die Türe zuschlagen wollend, als irgendwo aus dem Hausinneren ein helles Stimmchen ertönte.

"Großvater … Großvater … haben wir Besuch? Ist das der Zauberer, von dem du mir gestern Nacht vorgelesen hast? Der, der mich hier rausholen wird?"

Das Gesicht des Alten schien bei diesen Worten regelrecht zu einer Maske aus Kummer und Ablehnung zu gefrieren.

Remus versuchte einen Blick auf das Kind, zu dem die engelsgleiche Stimme gehörte, zu erhaschen, doch sehen konnte er niemanden. Also wandte er sich erst Mal wieder an Mr. Daudin in der Hoffnung, dieser würde ihn zumindest herein bitten. "Ich will auch keine Almosen. Ich bin bereit für das Geld zu arbeiten. Soweit ich weiß, geht es um Nachhilfe für Ihre Enkelin und was die Bezahlung angeht, geben Sie mir soviel, wie Sie vertreten können. Ich bin für jedes Pfund dankbar." 

Langsam wandelte sich das Gesicht des Alten wieder zurück, in die zuvor bekannte mürrische Miene, auch wenn sein Blick nun eine Winzigkeit weicher zu sein schien: "Sie sind Lehrer?", fragte er schließlich, immer noch schroff, aber zumindest die Türe nicht weiter zu schließen versuchend.

Ein leichtes sich langsam näherndes Schaben war zu hören, als der Hausbesitzer kurz seinen Kopf wandte und schnappte: "Bleib gefälligst hinten, Dolphine!"

Das Schaben, wie etwas das über den Boden gezogen wurde, entfernte sich wieder etwas und die Mädchenstimme erklang erneut, diesmal ein Stück weiter weg scheinend: "Natürlich, Großvater." Und kurz darauf, mit deutlicher Traurigkeit: "Ich wollte nur einen Blick auf den Zauberer werfen …"

Der ‚Großvater' genannte holte einmal tief Luft, anscheinend um nun eine Standpauke darüber loszulassen, dass es a) keine Zauberer gab und b) es nur eine dämliche Geschichte gewesen war und c) wenn doch, diese wohl kaum vor ihrer Haustüre erscheinen würden, als sich abermals der Kummer von zuvor über seine Züge legte und er mit einem schlurfenden Schritt und die Türe weiter hinter sich zuziehend, zu dem Besucher nach draußen kam. "Hören Sie, Mister … ich weiß, das mag jetzt … ungewöhnlich klingen, aber …"

Er rang leicht mit der rechten Hand, sich mit der linken noch schwerer auf den Gehstock abstützend, "… die Kleine hat heute Geburtstag und ich törichter, alter Mann habe ihr wohl ein paar Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt …" 

Erneut schien ihm das Sprechen enorm schwer zu fallen, oder eher das Bitten, das ein klein wenig in seiner Stimme mitschwang, die dennoch ihre Schroffheit nicht verlor: "Ich kann Ihnen nur ein paar Pfund geben … nicht viel … aber … Sie können zu Mittag bleiben und … vielleicht … nur so tun ..? Sie könnten ja behaupten, Ihre … Ausrüstung nicht dabei zu haben … ihr einfach … irgendwas erzählen ... erfinden Sie irgendwas …" 

Remus' erster Gedanke war: _Er ist kein Eingeweihter_. Dann aber lächelte er. "Gern, Mr. Daudin. Lupin ist mein Name, Remus Lupin. Und ich denke, mir wird schon was einfallen, um Ihrer Enkelin einen schönen Geburtstag zu bereiten." Auf jeden Fall würde ihm etwas einfallen. Einfache Zauber, die ein Muggelzauberer vorführte waren kein Problem . Er konnte sogar ein paar Kartentricks. Und ein Kartenspiel heraufzubeschwören war leicht.

Dann erinnerte Remus sich aber an die Frage, die der Mann ihm gestellt hatte. "Was die Nachhilfe angeht... Ich bin kein Lehrer, aber ich hab schon zu meiner Schulzeit meinen Mitschülern geholfen. Immer sehr erfolgreich. Und wie gesagt, mir reicht als Bezahlung das, was sie entbehren können." 

Für einen Moment schien es, als würde der Alte vor dem Besucher zurückschrecken, doch konnte der Schatten, der über sein Gesicht gehuscht war und die plötzlich kalt glitzernden Augen, auch nur Produkte des Dunkels aus dem Hausinneren sein, zu dem der Mann nun langsam schlurfte und dabei die Türe weiter aufzog, so dass nun auch sein Gast eintreten konnte.

Remus folgte der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung und trat hinter dem Mann ins Haus, wo ihn eine unangenehme Dunkelheit empfing. Es war nicht stockfinster, aber als angenehm hell würde er es auch nicht bezeichnen. Außerdem verbreitete das Haus die Atmosphäre eines, Muggel würden sagen, Spukhauses. Remus' Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und wie von allein schärften sich seine Sinne. Und das war auch gut so, sonst wäre er glatt die zwei Stufen runter gefallen, die ins Foyer des Hauses führten. Links führte eine Treppe in den ersten Stock, rechts gab es eine Flügeltür, die aber geschlossen war. Der Boden war kahl und hätte dringend eine Politur nötig gehabt, so abgegriffen sah das Holz aus. Auch einen Schrank gab es hier. Und Remus ahnte, dass er hier nicht besonders viel verdienen würde, aber andererseits, würde man sich vielleicht nicht all zu viel daraus machen, wenn er einmal im Monat ein paar Tage nicht kommen konnte.

Durch eine andere Tür betrat er die Küche. Hier gab es einen einfachen Tisch mit vier Stühlen darum herum und in einer Ecke, an einem extra niedrigen Tisch, saß ein kleines Mädchen. Aber nicht auf einem Stuhl, sondern auf einer Holzplatte, die auf Rädern stand. Remus erster Eindruck war, dass sie ziemlich krank sein musste. Tiefe Ringe unter den blassgrauen Augen. Außerdem wirkte sie mager. Aber trotzdem hatten ihre Augen was von dem lebenslustigen Funkeln, das er nur von dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts kannte. Außerdem schien sie sehr neugierig zu sein. Denn irgendwie lag auch etwas Freches in ihren Augen. Das kindliche Gesicht wurde umspielt von glatten schulterlangen blonden Haaren, die glatt einer Veela gehören konnten. Vom Rest des Körpers sah man nichts. Er war unter dicken Decken versteckt.

Das einzige, was nicht in dieses Bild passte, war der Geruch, der von ihr ausging. Irgendwie kalt und nicht gerade menschlich. Und das sagte ihm auch sein Gefühl. Doch er schob es erst mal beiseite. Jetzt galt es, dem kleinen Mädchen eine Freude zu machen.

Deswegen schenkte Remus ihr auch ein herzliches und warmes Lächeln und vergrub seine rechte Hand in der Umhangtasche, um seinen Zauberstab in seinen Ärmel zu schieben, während er den Handstock in der linken hielt, bemüht das rechte Bein nicht all zu sehr zu belasten, für den Moment. Als dann der Stab dort war, wo er ihn benutzen konnte, ohne ihn direkt in die Hand nehmen zu müssen, trat er auf sie zu und meinte: "Du bist also die kleine Prinzessin, die heute Geburtstag hat." Er machte einmal einen Drehung mit dem Handgelenk, so wie er es sonst mit seinem Stab machen würde und dachte, so fest er konnte: ‚Orchideus!' Und tatsächlich klappte es. Er hielt eine weißblühende Orchidee in der Hand und überreichte sie dem Mädchen. "Ich gratulier dir ganz herzlich und auch von Horaitio Portune soll ich dir Glückwünsche überbringen."

Ein fröhliches Jauchzen war die Antwort, als Dolphine die weiße Blume in der Hand des soeben hereingekommenen Zauberers auftauchen sah. Er _musste_ einfach ein Zauberer sein, denn sonst wäre er niemals an ihrem Großvater vorbei gekommen, der sich in diesem Moment damit abmühte, ein Tablett mit Geschirr in seiner freien, nicht stockbenötigten Hand zu balancieren und in Richtung Esstisch zu tragen.

Fast hatte sich ob der gekonnten Improvisationsfähigkeit dieses unverhofften Gastes – des ersten seit langer, langer Zeit, der kam und eventuell vielleicht sogar auch wieder ging – ein Lächeln auf die alten Gesichtszüge geschlichen, doch als er die Worte des Mannes hörte, verging es wieder. Schneller, als es gekommen war. Mit einem lauten Scheppern von zerbrechendem Geschirr begleitet, entglitt ihm das schwere Tablett mit den drei Tellern, drei Gläsern und dem dazu gehörendem Besteck und fiel zu Boden, wo die Teller und Tassen auch prompt zerbrachen.

Remus fuhr erschrocken herum, als er das Zerbersten des Geschirrs hörte und gerade noch konnte er sich davon abhalten, einen Reparo zu sprechen. Stattdessen kniete er sich, da er doch bei weitem Gelenkiger war als der alte Mann, auf den Boden und las die Scherben auf. Zuerst dachte er, dem Mann wäre einfach nur das Tablett aus der Hand gerutscht, doch dann sah er die Miene des älteren Herren und entsann sich seiner Worte und auch der ersten Reaktion auf den Namen seines Freundes. "Ich werde den Namen nicht wieder erwähnen.", versprach Remus, nahm sich aber fest vor, Horatio bei nächster Gelegenheit danach zu fragen, was diese Familie gegen ihn hatte.

Der Alte murmelte nur etwas wie: "Das will ich Ihnen auch geraten haben …"., ehe er sich umdrehte und neues Geschirr aus dem Schrank hervorholte. 

Remus sah den Mann einen Moment lang an und stellte dann das Tablett mit dem zerbrochenen Porzellan auf den Tisch. Da er den Alten nicht länger belästigen wollte, wandte er sich wieder dem Mädchen zu und überlegte was ein Muggelzauberer noch so alles zeigte. _Tauben aus einem Zylinder fliegen lassen, _war das Erste was Remus einfiel, aber er hatte keinen Zylinder und einen beschwören ging nicht aus dem Handgelenk. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. Er hatte im Umhang ein paar Knutmünzen gefunden.

"Nun pass mal auf", flüsterte er dem Mädchen zu, und griff ihr mit der rechten Hand hinters rechte Ohr und dachte: ‚_Teleaccio Knut'_, dabei konzentrierte er sich auf eine der Münzen in seinem Umhang, und als sie in seiner Hand gelandet war, reichte er sie Dolphine mit einem Grinsen und den Worten: "Du bist aber schmutzig hinter den Ohren."

"Das ist phantastisch!", rief Dolphine mit vor Freude leuchtenden Augen, die bleichen Wangen bereits jetzt leicht gerötet und klatschte in die Hände.

Mit großen Augen sah sie zwischen ihrem Großvater und dem Besucher hin und her, wobei ersterer gerade das neu befüllte Tablett Geschirr auf den Tisch abstellte und den Tisch zu decken begann.

Remus konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls lächeln. Kinder waren doch so leicht zu begeistern und irgendwie mochte er die Kleine. Sehr sogar, auch wenn das komische Gefühl in ihrer direkten Nähe noch stärker war, ebenso wie der eigenartig kalte Geruch. Und dann fiel ihm etwas anderes ein. "Merlin, wo bleiben nur meine guten Manieren? Ich hab mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt!", meinte er mitgespielt übertriebenem Entsetzen und meinte dann höflich lächelnd mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung: "Ich bin Silvermoon, der Großartige. Aber du darfst gern Moony sagen. So nennen mich alle meine Freunde." 

Ein besserer Künstlername war ihm auf die Schnelle einfach nicht eingefallen und Remus John Lupin gab nun wirklich nicht viel her, außerdem klang der zu bürgerlich. Und so weit er wusste, hatten alle Magier, die etwas auf sich hielten, einen Künstlernamen. Was lag da näher, als sein schon bestehendes Pseudonym zu nehmen, denn immerhin hatten sich die Rumtreiber auch als Künstler gesehen, auch wenn man das Spielen von Streichen nicht gerade als Kunst ansehen sollte. Obwohl, oft waren ihre Streiche wahre Geniestreiche gewesen und somit auch irgendwo Kunst. 

Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, strahlte Dolphine noch mehr, ehe sie sich geschmeidig ebenfalls im Sitzen verbeugte und mit kindlich ernster Stimme meinte: "Und ich darf mich vorstellen als Dolphine Daudin, letzte …"

Ein Räuspern vom Esstisch herkommend unterbrach sie und ganz kurz wirkte sie tatsächlich schuldbewusst, grinste jedoch schnell wieder voll kindlicher Unschuld. "Hast du das gesehen, Großvater?" 

"Habe ich …", kam die knarzige Antwort kurzangebunden. 

Remus war nicht entgangen, dass die Kleine etwas hatte sagen wollen, ihr Großvater aber offensichtlich etwas dagegen hatte. Irgendwas wurde hier versteckt. Auch diese Information notierte Remus sich gedanklich auf die Liste mit seinen Gefühlen und dem Vermerk, sich darüber schlau zu machen.

"Dolphine. Ein wunderschöner Name", lächelte er das Mädchen an und erhob sich, um etwas in seiner Umhangtasche besser suchen zu können, oder besser gesagt, dass das Mädchen nicht hörte, wie er leise murmelnd ein Kartenspiel beschwor. Magie, ohne seinen Stab direkt zu benutzten, war auf die Dauer nämlich anstrengend und so gut war er noch nicht wieder bei Kräften, um das lange durchzustehen.

Das Kartenspiel hervorziehend setzte er sich dem Mädchen gegenüber nun ganz auf den Boden und streckte das rechte Bein etwas, um es zu entlasten, sonst würde er in ein par Stunden keinen Schritt mehr laufen können. Dann mischte er die Karten gut durch und hielt sie dem Mädchen aufgefächert hin. "Du darfst dir jetzt eine Karte aussuchen. Zieh sie heraus und sieh sie dir gut an. Aber du darfst sie mir nicht zeigen, oder sagen, was es ist", bat Remus sie.

Dolphine zögerte kurz, ehe sie sich eine der ihr hingehaltenen Karten aussuchte und sie kurz ansah. Doch gerade als sie die Karte wieder zurückreichen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf den Tisch und mit einem fast schon anklagenden Blick in Richtung ihres Großvaters, der sich gerade auf einen der um den Esstisch herumstehenden Stühle hatte setzen wollen, rief sie tadelnd aus: "Aber Großvater – doch kein Silberbesteck!"

Dann wandte sie sich, als wäre nichts gewesen, wieder mit dem zu Anfang fröhlichen Funkeln in ihren Augen ihrem Geburtstagszauberer zu und drehte die Karte mit dem Bild nach unten. "Was soll ich als nächstes machen?", fragte sie mit leuchtenden Augen.

Remus hatte bei dem Wort Silber kurz zusammengezuckt und sah Dolphine einen Moment lang entsetzt an, fing sich dann aber wieder. "Eh... Steck sie zurück in den Stapel.", bat Remus und konzentrierte sich darauf, wo die Kleine die Karte hin steckte, um das jetzt nicht zu versauen. Aber er schwor sich, bevor er auch nur eines der Besteckteile anrührte, es genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Nachdem sie das Gewünschte getan hatte, wartete Dolphine gespannt ab, was nun passierte. 

Großvater indessen holte das Essen aus der nebenan befindlichen Kochnische aus dem Ofen und stellte es auf den Tisch. Ein großer Eintopf mit Bohnen, Kartoffeln, Fleisch und anderem Gemüse.

"Und nun misch ich die Karten. Richtig gut durch. Du weißt noch, welche Karte du hattest? Du musst sie dir wirklich gut merken. Ich werde nämlich gleich herausfinden, welche es ist, indem ich deine Gedanken lese. Und dann die Karte im Stapel finde.", erklärte Remus, wie es weiter gehen würde. Aber er achtete auch darauf, dass Dolphines Karte immer ganz unten war. Und dadurch, dass er sie ablenkte, würde sie das nicht mitbekommen. Zumindest machten es die Muggel so. Er hatte es zwar tatsächlich mit Legilimentik versuchen können, aber darin war er ohne Stab eine Niete, und sie würde sein Eindringen bemerken. Also musste es so gehen.

Als er fertig war, fächerte er den Stapel neu auf und sah Dolphine in die Augen. "Nun konzentrier dich ganz fest auf die Karte. Ganz fest", bat er sie. Dann wartete er eine Minute, in der er sich erlaubte drüber nachzudenken, woher das Mädchen das mit dem Silber wissen konnte. Aber er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Schließlich lächelte er sie an und zog die Karte, die Dolphine vorhin zurück in den Stapel gesteckt hatte. "Das ist sie. Die Herzdame." 

Dolphines Augen wurden wenn möglich noch größer. Voll Staunen und Ehrfurcht sah sie den Zauberer an, biss sich kurz zögernd auf der Lippe herum und fragte dann mit leiser, immer noch von Staunen ergriffener Stimme: "Kann ich auch Magie lernen?" 

Remus schluckte leicht. Mit dieser Frage hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wie sollte er einem kleinen Mädchen begreiflich machen, dass es, zumindest aus ihrer Sicht, keine Magie gab. Denn das, was die Muggelmagier veranstalteten, waren alles nur Tricks. Da war keine echte Magie im Spiel. Nur das würde sie erstens wohl noch nicht verstehen. Zweitens, und das war das Schlimmere, würde er als Lügner dastehen.

"Das ist nicht so einfach, weißt du.", begann Remus und steckte das Kartenspiel in seine Tasche. "Zauberei ist etwas ziemlich kompliziertes. Als Zauberschüler muss man sehr gut lesen, schreiben und rechnen können. Und dann gibt es da auch noch andere Regeln zu beachten. Die wichtigste ist, Kein Zauberer darf einen Schüler oder eine Schülerin haben, die unter 11 Jahren ist. Wenn man nämlich zu früh anfängt, jemandem das Zaubern beizubringen, kann das sehr gefährlich sein. Für den Schüler und auch für den Lehrer." Inständig hoffte er, dass die Kleine das verstehen würde.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen nickte Dolphine: "Aber wenn ich elf bin und lesen und schreiben und … rechnen gelernt habe, dann kannst du mir Magie beibringen?" Das Lächeln, das kurz von ihrem Gesicht verschwunden war, kehrte nun umso hoffnungsvoller zurück. 

Remus fiel es schwer, dieses süße Mädchen zu belügen, aber da es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn er in drei Jahren hier noch herkommen würde, nickte er lächelnd. "Ja. Wenn du elf geworden bist, dann kann ich dich in die Geheimnisse der Magie einweihen. Ich schwöre es dir, bei der Ehre als Zauberer."

Begeistert in die Hände klatschend hüpfte Dolphine regelrecht ein Stück in die Luft und schlang ihre schlanken Ärmchen um den Hals des Mannes. "Danke! Du bist echt der beste Zauberer der ganzen Welt!"

Dabei rutschte eine der Decken leicht nach unten und entblößte ihr rechtes Bein, oder viel mehr, den Stumpf, der von diesem kurz unterhalb des Oberschenkels übrig geblieben war.

Remus war ziemlich überrascht von dieser stürmischen Umarmung, erst recht von einem fremden Kind. Die Kleine musste nicht viel Kontakt zu anderen haben. _So wie ich in ihrem Alter, _stellte Remus schwermütig fest und legte auch einen Arm sanft um das Mädchen. Nur flüchtig streifte seinen Blick den entblößten Beinstumpf und in Gedanken an seine eigene Kindheit zog er die Decke wieder etwas höher, ohne noch einmal genau hinzusehen.

Er und seine Eltern hatten weit draußen auf dem Land gewohnt. An einem Ort, an dem er und sein Vater, der ein gebissener Werwolf gewesen war, sich ungestört verwandeln konnten. Und während seiner Grundschuljahre hatte er jeden Kontakt zu anderen Kindern gemieden. Er hatte Angst davor, dass seine Geheimnisse, einmal sein Werwolfsdasein und einmal sein Zaubererdasein, herauskamen. Außerdem war er immer etwas kleiner als die anderen gewesen und schmächtiger. Ein Lieblingsziel der Viertklässler, weil er sich nie zur Wehr setzte. Immerhin wusste er um seine körperlichen, den anderen weit überlegenen Kräfte. Aber er wollte keinen Ärger haben. Den wollte er nie haben. Das hatten erst James und Sirius geändert, als er nach Hogwarts kam. Sie hatten ihn dazu gebracht, aus seinem Schneckenhaus raus zukommen, auch wenn sie in der ersten noch nicht mal geahnt hatten, was er wirklich war.

"Das Essen ist fertig …", brummte die Stimme des alten Mannes, dabei demonstrativ einen der Stühle herausziehend und sich am Tisch niederlassend.

Remus löste sich von dem Mädchen und sah sie fragend an. "Kann ich dir helfen?"

Ein abfälliges Schnauben vom Esstisch aus war die einzige Reaktion des Alten, während Dolphine nur grinste und sich mit den Worten vom Hals ihres Geburtstagszauberers löste: "Wetten ich bin schneller da!?"

Kurz darauf rollte sie sich auch schon mit Hilfe ihrer Hände, die sie dazu kurz auf dem Boden aufstützte, in Richtung Esstisch, genau auf einen der Stühle zu, stoppte ihren Schwung, den sie mit dem Brett kurzfristig erlangt hatte, abrupt, indem sie mit beiden Händen – gerade bevor sie in das Möbelstück hinein gefahren wäre – die lehnenlose Stuhlkante ergriff und sich aus dem sie voran tragenden Schwung und der Kraft ihrer Arme und Hände noch oben und über die Sitzfläche hinweg schwang.

Kaum eine halbe Minute später, saß sie schräg gegenüber ihres Großvaters. Das Grinsen war während der ganzen Aktion nicht von ihrem Gesicht gewichen.

Remus sah verblüfft zu und konnte nur staunen. "Das war echt schneller.", gestand er und nahm dann auf einem dritten freien Stuhl Platz und warf einen kritischen Blick auf das Essbesteck.

Rupert, so der Name des alten Mannes, der oft auch von Fremden einfach nur Großvater genannt wurde, grinste nur spöttisch, als er den Blick des Gastes sah: "Keine Sorge, ganz normales Chrombesteck …", und mit einem fast schon väterlichen Blick zu dem leise lachenden Geburtstagskind hin fügte er noch bei, "meine Kleine scheint Sie schließlich zu mögen."

Remus' Blick schnellte hoch und sah von einem zum anderen und blieb schließlich an Dolphine hängen. "Woher weißt du...?" Er wagte nicht es auszusprechen, falls er sich irren sollte. Aber es ließ ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Er musste wissen, was sie wusste und woher.

Ob der seltsamen Reaktion ihres ganz persönlichen Zauberers erstaunt, sah Dolphine erst unsicher zu ihrem Großvater, der ihr aber keinerlei Unterstützung gab. Weder durch einen Hinweis, noch einen Blick, oder etwas anderes. Also zuckte sie schließlich mit den Schultern und meinte: "Das ist doch offensichtlich. Du siehst fast genauso erledigt aus wie ich.", begann sie an einer Hand abzuzählen, dabei die kleinen Finger zur Faust geballt und bei jedem Punkt einen davon herausstreckend, "du riechst und schmeckst nach nassem Fell und Erde und Laub und Blut und anderen Sachen, die ich nicht kenne …"

"Dolphine!", sah sich ihr Großvater da schließlich doch zu einer Ermahnung hingerissen, die das Kind nur seufzen ließ und in Ermangelung weiterer Finger, da sie bei ‚anderen Sachen' einfach die restlichen geöffnet hatte, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und fügte abschließend hinzu: "Und du heißt Lupin. Ein sehr ehrenwerter Name – und alt."

Remus konnte sich gerade noch so beherrschen, um das Mädchen nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren und er brauchte einige Momente, um das Gehörte richtig zu verarbeiten. Ihm lagen ein Dutzend Fragen auf der Zunge, aber er war nur fähig davon eine einzige zu stellen. "Und du... du hast keine Angst vor mir?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck, der nun folgte, konnte bei beiden- bei Großvater wie auch Enkelin – nur als äußerst indigniert bezeichnet werden. Mit einem mehr oder minder leisen Klappern ließ der alte Mann den Schöpflöffel, mit dem er gerade etwas Eintopf auf die Teller hatte schöpfen wollen, wieder los und so zurück in den schweren Topf fallen, ehe er ihn mit einem deutlich abfälligen Schnaufen erneut ergriff und schließlich das tat, was er schon zuvor vorgehabt hatte. Auf jeden Teller zwei volle Kellen des Gemüse-Fleischeintopfes platzierend.

Dolphine hingegen sah dem sie fast schon erschrocken anstarrenden Mann nur verwirrt entgegen. "Natürlich nicht …", sagte sie schließlich, mit allem kindlichen Ernst, zu dem sie imstande war, sich dabei aber ernsthaft fragend, wieso um alles in der Welt sie Angst vor ihrem Gegenüber haben sollte. So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, einen Grund zu finden. Sie kam einfach nicht dahinter.

Remus war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert aufatmen sollte oder nicht. Er hatte schon oft Abweisung, Ausgrenzung, Furcht, nicht selten sogar Panik erlebt. Selbst bei Menschen, die ihn seit Monaten kannten. Aber er hatte immer wieder Angst davor. Und er konnte in den Kinderaugen diesen Unglauben lesen. Dolphine schien es nicht zu verstehen. 

"Als... als Werwolf hat man es nicht leicht, weißt du.", begann er. "Die meisten Menschen fürchten sich vor einem, wenn sie erfahren, was man ist. Sie haben Angst zu sterben, oder selbst einer zu werden." Dann schoss ihm aber etwas anderes durch den Kopf. Etwas, das seine trüben Gedanken vertrieb. "Vergessen wir das aber. Ihr habt keine Angst und ich kann nicht bestreiten, dass mich das freut zu hören. Nur... Dolphine... Wie meinst du das... du schmeckst es? Und was heißt Lupin ist ein alter Name? Er ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mu... Name. Ich hab keine adeligen Vorfahren oder so was." 

"Bescheiden wie immer ..", grummelte Rupert nur leise vor sich hin. "Das scheint euch in den Genen zu liegen …" 

Dolphine grinste dazu nur und klärte den offensichtlich verwirrten Mann auf: "Großvater hat mir viel von Cian und seinen Abenteuern erzählt, als er mit ihm damals aus Australien hierher kamen."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Cian. Der Name sagte ihm etwas. Er hatte ihn schon mal gehört. Da war er noch ein Junge. Kaum fünf Jahre alt. Remus' Blick wanderte zu dem älteren Mann. "Sie kannten einen meiner Vorfahren?", fragte er ihn dann doch mit einer Spur Neugierde. Immerhin ging es hier um seine Familie.

"Also wirklich!", beschwerte sich Rupert grummelnd, "so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Vorfahren .. also bitte …" Mit einem lauten ‚Klatsch' landete eine Portion Eintopf auf Dolphines Teller, die sich das Lachen nun nicht mehr verkneifen konnte und in haltloses Gekicher ausbrach.

Remus sah kurz verlegen zu Boden. "Entschuldigung. Ich wollte sie keineswegs beleidigen. Leider... ich hab den Namen schon gehört, mein Vater erwähnte ihn. Nur ich weiß nicht genau, wo ich ihn hinstecken soll. Ich mein in welches Jahr.", erklärte Remus, während ihm endgültig entfiel, dass Dolphine seine Frage, warum sie es schmeckte, nicht beantwortet hatte. Viel zu sehr interessierte ihn seine eigene Geschichte und was diese Leute darüber wussten. Und Merlin sollte Horatios Seele gnädig sein, hatte er davon gewusst, was er hier erfuhr. Dann würde er Remus auf eine Weise kennen lernen, die ihm noch nie begegnet war, die Remus seit er nach Hogwarts ging im Griff hatte. Denn Werwölfe waren keineswegs in Menschengestalt sanftmütig, wie er es war. Das lag erstens an seiner Erziehung und zweitens an der Tatsache, dass es Dumbledores zweite Bedingung gewesen war, um an Hogwarts aufgenommen zu werden. Er musste seinen Jähzorn unter Kontrolle bekommen. 

Zwischen deutlich knirschenden Zähnen brachte Rupert hervor: "Das ist jetzt … gut fünfundfünfzig Jahre her, dass Cian mich in dieses kalte, verregnete und feuchte Land verschleppt hat."

Ein weiterer Löffel Eintopf klatschte, trotz der bereits zwei vorhandenen, auf den Teller ihres Gastes.

Remus sah den Mann verwirrt an und zog den Teller etwas aus dessen Reichweite. Es war jetzt schon mehr als genug darauf. "Na ja... Australien... das ist auch ein Himmelweiter unterschied, so weit ich das weiß. Sonne, Sand und Meer, im Vergleich zu Nebel, Regen und Kälte. Darf ich fragen, warum sie mitgegangen sind?"

Ein wahrhaft humorloses Grinsen des Alten antwortete ihm: "Lass es mich mal so ausdrücken, Junge … da ich ein Springer bin, hatte ich keine andere Wahl als abzuhauen, oder draufzugehen."

Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ein Springer war. Absolut keine. Noch nie hatte er den Begriff gehört. Aber da er nicht der Typ war, der sich gern eine Blöße gab, würde er selbst recherchieren und es herausfinden. Deshalb nickte er dem Mann zu, als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und wartete auf eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte.

Nachdem der Junge endlich begriffen zu haben schien, ließ sich Rupert mit deutlich mürrischem Gesichtsausdruck wieder zurück auf seinen Stuhl sinken und begann in seinem eigenen Teller herumzurühren.

Dolphine legte ihrem Großvater sanft ihre linke Hand auf dessen in ihrer Reichweite liegenden Arm und meinte beschwichtigend: "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Mr. Lupin nichts gegen Springer hat Großvater." 

Remus, der gerade selbst nach dem Essbesteck gegriffen hatte, sah auf. "Mr. Daudin, ich hab seit dem Ende meiner Schulzeit soviel Ablehnung wegen meinem Problem erfahren, dass ich mich davor hüten werde, gegen irgendwen Vorurteile zu hegen." _Zumindest solang sie es nicht verdienen_, fügte er bei dem Gedanken an einen gewissen Schulkollegen hinzu.

Dolphine lächelte und selbst das Gesicht Rupert Daudins schien sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Hieß, er sah nur noch aus wie ein griesgrämiger Bär und nicht mehr, wie ein griesgrämiger Bär mit Zahnschmerzen.

Während des nun stillschweigenden Essens, der Eintopf schmeckte Remus hervorragend, verfiel er ins Grübeln. Seine Familie. Er wusste nicht all zu viel über sie. Sein Vater war auf der Irischen Insel geboren worden. Eine kleine Stadt im Norden, die somit in den Herrschaftsbereich von Groß Britannien fiel. Seine Großeltern hatte er nie kennen gelernt. Sie waren früh gestorben und seine eigenen Eltern waren im vergangenen Jahr bei einem Feuer in ihrem kleinen Cottage umgekommen.

Das Haus war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt. Es war vermutlich ein Anschlag mit einem unlöschbaren Feuer gewesen. Doch das Ministerium hatte sich nur bedingt darum gekümmert, galten seine Eltern doch als Aussätzige, weil sie ihn nach seinem "Biss" nie verstoßen hatten, wie es die Familienmitglieder mit den Werwölfen normalerweise taten.

Und so langsam dämmerte ihm auch, in welchem Zusammenhang der Name Cian gefallen war. Es war seines Vaters Großvater gewesen. Also sein Urgroßvater. Und wenn schon er ein Werwolf gewesen war, dann hieß das, er war mindestens in der vierten Generation ein geborener Werwolf. Nur über Cian wusste Remus so gut wie nichts. Und er hatte im Moment auch keinen Schimmer, wo er hätte anfangen sollen zu suchen, außer Australien. Nur der Kontinent war auf der anderen Seite der Erde. Und auch ziemlich groß. Ihm blieb also keine andere Wahl, als hier weiter zu forschen. Vielleicht war Mr. Daudin ja bereit, ein wenig mehr zu erzählen und er erfuhr so Dinge, die ihm weiterhalfen.

Und dazu kam, dass sie scheinbar keine Ahnung von der Magischen Welt hatten oder dass die Lupins Zauberer waren. Denn sonst hätte der alte Herr ihn wohl kaum gebeten, so zu tun, als sei er einer. Die Frage war nur, warum sein Urgroßvater nichts gesagt hatte. Dass er ein Magier gewesen war, stand außer Frage. Die Magie kam von seines Vaters Seite. Sie waren nie reinblütig oder vermögend gewesen, aber die Magie war schon immer da gewesen. _Entweder ist er nicht mehr dazu gekommen, oder er wollte wenigstens dieses Geheimnis für sich behalten_, schloss Remus. Denn längere Zeit mit einem Menschen zusammen leben, hieß auch, dass er erfahren würde, dass man ein Werwolf war. Anders ging es gar nicht, es sei denn, man war ein von anderen Wölfen erzogener Werwolf, der nur darauf bedacht war, so viele wie möglich anzustecken.

Schließlich waren alle mit dem Essen fertig und selbst Dolphine, die eine zweite Portion des Eintopfes mit derselben Begeisterung gegessen hatte, wie ihren ersten Teller, wirkte nun satt. Ihre Augen funkelten vor nur schlecht verhohlener Neugierde, als ihr Großvater schließlich aufstand und damit begann, den Tisch wieder abzuräumen.

Remus entging das Funkeln in den Kinderaugen nicht und er überlegte, was er noch alles zaubern konnte, ohne dass es auffiel, dass er tatsächlich ein Zauberer war. Denn dieses Geheimnis wollte er zumindest noch nicht ausplaudern. Doch seine Manieren geboten es ihm, sich zunächst an Mr. Daudin zu wenden. "Das Essen war köstlich. Vielen Dank für die Einladung."

"Keine Ursache", brummte Rupert zurück, "ist das Mindeste, das ich für die Brut vom alten Cian tun kann."

Dolphine grinste hingegen nur noch breiter, konnte jedoch ein sie plötzlich vereinnahmendes Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und gerade noch rechtzeitig ihre Hand vor den Mund halten. Dennoch waren kurz vier besonders lange und spitze Zähne zu sehen. Je zwei unten und zwei oben.

Großvater meinte daraufhin nur mit einem gutmütigen Schmunzeln: "Leg dich schlafen, Kleine."

Remus konnte beim Anblick der spitzen Zähne in letzter Minute einen Ausruf des Schreckens unterdrücken und es kostete ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht aufzuspringen und fluchtartig das Weite zu suchen.

Um so zu tun, als habe er nichts bemerkt, im Verstellen war er schon immer gut gewesen, lächelte er Dolphine an und meinte: "Dein Großvater hat Recht. Leg dich schlafen. Vielleicht bin ich ja noch da, wenn du wieder wach wirst. Oder ich könnte auch noch mal vorbei kommen, wenn du magst und dein Großvater damit einverstanden ist."

Die Freude, die nun auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens erschien, wirkte fast noch größer, als jene, die sie empfunden hatte, als sie dem Mann bei seinen Zaubern zugesehen hatte. "Darf er wiederkommen? Bitte, Großvater … bitte, bitte, bitte!" 

Der Alte verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, nickte dann aber mürrisch und ehe seine Enkelin in ein lautes Jubelgeschrei ausbrechen konnte, hielt er die Hand hoch und grummelte ermahnend: "Aber nicht als Zauberer, sondern als Lehrer. Schließlich hast du einiges zum Aufholen." Dann wandte Rupert seinen Blick an den Gast und meinte zu diesem: "Das heißt, wenn Mr. Lupin damit einverstanden ist. Über das Finanzielle können wir uns nach Ihrer ersten Stunde unterhalten."

"Einverstanden. Ich denke, wir werden uns einig werden.", sagte Remus tapfer, nahm sich aber vor, in Erfahrung zu bringen, wo er hier gelandet war. In erster Linie aber, was dieses Kind genau war. Denn die langen Zähne, und die ihm nun wieder einfallende Tatsache, dass sie gerochen und geschmeckt hatte, was er war, machten ihm Sorgen. Große Sorgen.

Hätte sie es gekonnt, wäre sie um den Tisch herumgelaufen und ihrem Großvater und auch ihrem neuen Lehrer um den Hals gefallen. So begnügte sich Dolphine mit einem lauten Jubelschrei und fröhlichem in die Hände Geklatsche. 

Rupert hingegen grummelte nur irgendwas von "Kinder …" in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein und scheuchte das Mädchen schließlich aus dem Esszimmer.

Nicht ganz so elegant wie zuvor auf den Stuhl, gelangte Dolphine wieder von Selbigen herunter auf ihr fahrbares Brett und war wenige Minuten später mit einem weiteren Gähnen verschwunden.

Remus sah dem Mädchen kurz hinterher und beobachtete dann den alten Mann. Er rang mit sich. Einerseits könnte er verschwinden, diese seltsamen Leute verlassen und versuchen herauszubekommen, was sie waren, was Dolphine war, aber tief in seinem Inneren wollte er bleiben. Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass ihm nichts geschehen würde. Und er hätte auch gern die Informationen über seinen Urgroßvater.

Remus ließ ein verlegenes Räuspern hören, etwas das höchst selten vorkam, und fragte: "Wäre es zu viel verlangt, wenn sie mir etwas über Cian erzählen würden? Ich muss gestehen, ihre Enkelin hat mich neugierig gemacht, was meine Familie betrifft. Ich war bisher davon ausgegangen, dass ich die erste Generation bin, die ein geborener Werwolf ist. Aber... das scheint nicht der Fall zu sein."

Mit einer unwirschen Geste winkte Rupert ab: "Nicht jetzt, Junge …" 

Damit schlurfte auch der Alte aus dem Raum und kam erst einige Minuten später begleitet vom Klacken des schweren Gehstockes, auf den er sich stützte, wieder zurück.

Fast schon bedächtig stellte er ein kleines, durchsichtiges Fläschchen vor seinem Gast auf den Tisch, in dessen Innerem sich eine lilagrüne Flüssigkeit befand. "Davon sollten Sie möglichst bald", sein Blick sagte eher Sofort, "nicht mehr als zwei Tropfen auf ihre Zunge träufeln und das möglichst nach jedem weiteren Besuch."

Ohne auf eine Reaktion oder gewiss kommende Fragen zu warten, trat Rupert nun zur Seite und machte dieselbe scheuchende Handbewegung wie zuvor bei seiner Enkelin. "Und jetzt raus hier. Ich bin fast ebenso müde wie Dolphine. Kommen sie übermorgen früh wieder."

Remus war nun definitiv besorgt. Besorgt um seine eigene Sicherheit. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht. Ganz gewaltig nicht. Und er hasste es Tränke zu schlucken, die er nicht kannte. Dennoch erhob er sich ebenfalls und nahm behutsam den Flakon in die Hand. "Was... ist das?", fragte er, während er sich langsam zur Tür begab.

Das Gesicht des alten Mannes verdüsterte sich nun nur noch mehr: "Nennen Sie es eine kleine … Rücksicherung, auch wenn ich Ihnen im Interesse von Dolphine nur raten kann, zu tun, was ich Ihnen gesagt habe – und jetzt raus. Ich hasse es, mich zu widerhohlen."

Damit öffnete er mit Schwung die Haustüre und wies nach draußen.

------

TBC 


	22. Chapter 22 Recherchen

**Kapitel 22 - Recherchen **

Remus verabschiedete sich mit einem: "Auf Wiedersehen", und trat hinaus in die Sonne. Für einen Moment musste er seine Augen mit einer Hand abschirmen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Dann ging er ein paar Straßen entlang zu einem düsteren Seitenweg, wo er sich gegen die Wand lehnte und die Flüssigkeit genauer betrachtete. Es sah aus wie ein Zaubertrank. Doch er kannte keinen, der so aussah. Und dennoch tat er, was der Mann ihm gesagt hatte, denn eines war klar, hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht.

Die lilagrüne Flüssigkeit schmeckte bitter und schlimmer als jeder andere Heiltrank, den er je genommen hatte. Und er spürte auch keinerlei Veränderung. Zumindest im Moment nicht.

Da hier niemand ihn beobachten konnte, beschloss er gleich von hier zu apparieren. Und das direkt zu James. Er konnte Lily auch heute Abend darum bitten, das Zeug mal unter die Lupe zu nehmen. In Godrics Hollow angekommen, öffnete er die Tür mit dem Entriegelungszauber, von dem er wusste, dass er James' Alarmzauber deaktivierte. "Celine. ich bin es, Remus!", rief er hinein, um nicht von irgendetwas überrascht zu werden. Denn von Überraschungen hatte er erst einmal die Nase voll.

Lily Evans brachte gerade die Küche wieder in Ordnung, als sie Remus' Ruf hörte, und ging ihm sofort entgegen. "Hey. Da bist du ja", grüßte sie ihn und staunte nicht schlecht über seine Kleidung. Nur der Handstock, auf den er sich stützte, machte ihr Sorgen. "Und du siehst verdammt gut aus, vor allem die Klamotten stehen dir. James hat echt nicht untertrieben. Wäre ich nicht in festen Händen, ich würde auf ein Date mit dir hoffen", grinste Lily und umarmte ihn herzlich.

Remus sah verlegen zu Boden. "Lily bitte. Du übertreibst entsetzlich. Aber... eines muss ich dir gestehen, wenn James nicht seit der zweiten hinter dir hergewesen wäre, hätte ich dich wahrscheinlich auch irgendwann einmal gefragt und vor Sirius warst du auch nur wegen James sicher. Er hätte uns beiden den Kopf abgerissen, wenn wir dir zu nahe gekommen wären. Aber sag ihm nicht, dass du das weißt."

Lily musste bei diesem Geständnis herzhaft lachen. "Also", kicherte sie: "Sirius hätte unter Garantie einen Tritt bekommen. Du warst der Einzige der Vier, der mir richtig sympathisch war, bis James endlich eingesehen hat, dass er so bei mir nicht landen kann. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich dich jetzt nicht mehr sympathisch finde."

"Schon gut, ich weiß, wie du das meinst", sagte Remus lächelnd, wenn ihm auch etwas schwer ums Herz wurde. Lily war eine fabelhafte Frau. Liebreizend, witzig, verständnisvoll, aber sie konnte auch zupacken. Und sie war neben Celine das einzige weibliche Wesen, das keine Angst vor ihm hatte, ließ man seine neuste Bekanntschaft einmal außen vor. Wobei...  
"Lily kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte er und zog die Flasche hervor. "Versuch mal rauszubekommen, was das ist. Nur rede erstmal mit niemandem darüber. Auch nicht mit James. Ich mach das später selbst, ich möchte nur erst wissen, was das ist:"

Mit wachsender Sorge nahm die junge Frau ihm das Fläschchen aus der Hand. "Hast du Schwierigkeiten?", fragte sie leise, wusste sie doch, dass Remus sich lieber opferte, als jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten.

"Nein. Keine Probleme. Und ich will vermeiden, welche zu bekommen. Deswegen muss ich wissen, was das ist", erklärte er und fragte dann: "Wo ist Celine?"

Lily, die gerade den Inhalt des Fläschchens gemustert hatte, sah auf und sagte: "Im Garten. Wenn was ist, ich bin im Keller und kümmere mich mal hier drum." Damit ließ sie den Freund ihres Mannes allein. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinen Wunsch nach Verschwiegenheit wirklich berücksichtigen sollte. Es schien ihm sehr wichtig zu sein. Andererseits wollte sie keine Geheimnisse vor James haben. "Ich warte erst mal ab, was das für ein Zeug ist", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst und machte sich dann an die Arbeit.

Remus ging inzwischen nach draußen in den Garten. Celine stand am von James eigenhändig, auf Muggelart, angelegten Teich und beobachtete scheinbar die Fische, die darin schwammen. Umgeben war der Teich von einer Menge Wasserpflanzen, auf dem Blatt einer Seerose saß ein Frosch und quakte lautstark. Es war ein friedliches Bild.

"Hallo, Celine!", sagte Remus immer noch ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, um sie nicht all zu sehr zu erschrecken.

Sich zu der Stimme hin umdrehend, die sie aus ihrer Betrachtung der rotgoldenen Fische mit den schleierartigen Flossen und Schwänzen geholt hatte, lächelte Celine kurz erfreut, als sie sah, wer es war. "Du bist wieder da.", stellte sie schlicht fest, dabei einen zögernden Blick in Richtung Haus werfend.

Remus überbrückte die letzen Schritte zu ihr und meinte mit einem entschuldigenden Blick. "Tut mir leid,dass es länger gedauert hat, als geplant. Leider hab ich die letzte Vollmondnacht nicht ganz so unverletzt überstanden, wie es sonst der Fall ist", sagte er mit einem kurzen Blick auf sein mittlerweile schmerzendes Bein, "und dann hatte ich heute Vormittag ein Vorstellungsgespräch, das ich lieber nicht warten lassen wollte. Bei mir wird mal wieder das Geld knapp und du weißt, wie gern ich anderen auf der Tasche liege", fügte er noch hinzu. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er dann noch schnell hinterher, weil er es ebenfalls hasste, bedauert zu werden.

Kurz schwieg sie, ehe sie erwiderte: "Gut – nehme ich an." Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über ihr immer noch bleiches und ausgemergelt wirkendes Gesicht und jemanden, der sie nicht besser gekannt hätte, wäre sicher nicht aufgefallen, dass es herbeigezwungen war. "Zumindest hat Lily mich heute noch nicht von Potter fernhalten müssen."

Remus seufzte leise, ob ihres erzwungenen Lächelns, sagte aber nichts dazu. Jedes Wort wäre wahrscheinlich zu viel gewesen. Außerdem wusste er auch nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Hatte er doch nur von James erfahren, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war.

"Wollen wir uns setzen, ein bisschen die Sonne genießen? Oder möchtest du lieber allein sein?", fragte Remus stattdessen und wühlte seinen Zaubererstab hervor, der immer noch in seinem Ärmel steckte, um ihnen eine Bank zu beschwören, falls sie sich für die Sonne entschied.

Fast schon erschrocken sah sie ihn an: "Nein, bitte ich …", begann sie, stockte dann aber und fügte mit unsicher gesenktem Blick hinzu: "...würde mich über … über deine Gesellschaft freuen. Aber …", sie schwieg, ihren Blick fast schon sehnsuchtsvoll über die Gartenhecke schweifen lassend.

Remus folgte ihrem Blick. "Du würdest gern einen Spaziergang machen?", fragte er, in dem Versuch ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Natürlich war er ein kleinwenig darüber beunruhigt. James hatte ihm von seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore erzählt. Aber wenn sie jetzt wirklich eine Spionin war, würde sie nicht fliehen. damit würde sie sich selbst verraten. Und sollten sie angegriffen werden, würde er damit schon fertig werden, auch ohne Celines Hilfe, wenn es sein müsste. Irgendwie würde er das hinbekommen.

Ihre Gesichtszüge hellten sich wieder auf. "Ja – sehr gerne. Das wäre … gut." 

Dann dachte sie jedoch daran, was er ihr zuvor erzählt hatte, und fügte fast schon hastig hinzu: "Aber später wenn es dir recht ist. Ich … du bist sicher müde."

Remus lächelte herzlich. "Wegen mir mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir gut, nur all zu lang stehen kann ich nicht. Und solang du nicht vor hast, mit mir wie zwei Kinder über die Wiese zu tollen, ist das kein Problem. Wir müssten nur Lily bescheid geben, nicht dass sie gleich das gesamte Aurorenhauptquartier auf unsere Spur ansetzt. Aber wenn du müde bist, ist das auch in Ordnung. Es ist deine Entscheidung."

Eigentlich wäre es für Remus' Gesundheit tatsächlich besser gewesen, sich etwas zu schonen, aber sei es drum. Celines Wohlbefinden ging vor. An sich konnte er später immer noch denken und auf einen Tag mehr, an denen er Schmerzen hatte, kam es bei dem, was er jeden Monat durchmachte, nun wirklich nicht an.

Die Heiterkeit, die kurz bei Remus' Worten sogar in ihren Augen aufgeblitzt war, erlosch bei der Erwähnung der Auroren schlagartig wieder. Noch bleicher werdend, als sie ohnehin schon war, wich sie erst einen, dann einen weiteren Schritt zurück, während ihre linke Hand in die Falten ihrer derzeit getragenen Robe fiel, um dort nach dem aufbewahrten Zauberstab zu greifen.

Remus sah sehr wohl Celines Reaktion auf seine Worte, trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und umfasste sanft aber bestimmt ihren linken Oberarm. "Vorsicht. Nicht dass du noch ins Wasser fällst", sagte er und zog sie sanft zwei Schritte mit sich mit, weg vom Teich. "Lass uns gehen. Uns wird niemand folgen. Ganz sicher nicht", versicherte er ihr anschließend leise mit der stummen Vermutung, dass genau das es gewesen war, was sie so erschreckt hatte. Wie ein echter Gentleman hielt er ihr dann den linken Arm hin und sagte: "Darf ich bitten, My Lady."

Im ersten Moment erschrocken, dann von seiner Handlung überrascht und schließlich nur noch verunsichert, wusste sie doch nicht, ob sie ihm wirklich glauben konnte, ergriff sie schließlich mit der rechten Hand seinen Arm, hakte sich bei ihm ein. Mit der Linken jedoch hielt sie weiter ihren Zauberstab fest umschlossen.

Lächelnd führte Remus Celine ins Haus, hielt aber kurz an der Kellertür inne. "Lily?", fragte er halblaut. Ein leises Poltern ertönte, ein kleiner Fluch und dann tauchte der rote Schopf der Frau an der Treppe auf.

Lily Evans war gerade vollends in ihre Aufgabe vertieft, die im Moment darin bestand, auf Knien nach ein paar Zutaten zu suchen, die ganz hinten auf einem Regal lagen, als Remus' Ruf sie erreichte. Etwas zu hastig, und weil sie sich auch mit der Größe des Regals verschätzt hatte, stieß die mit dem Kopf gegen das Brett über ihr. Auf dem standen jedoch nur ein Paar Kessel, die ihr runter fielen, leider auf den Rücken, was sie einmal kurz fluchen ließ. Dann rappelte sie sich auf und eilte zur Treppe. "Ja?", fragte sie sich den Hinterkopf reibend.

Remus runzelte kurz die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu, wusste er doch, dass Lily alles im Griff hatte. "Celine und ich machen einen Spaziergang. Nur hier über die Wiesen. Sind vor Sonnenuntergang zurück", erklärte er ihr.

Mit einigem Unbehangen nahm Lily diese Information zur Kenntnis. "Ist o.k. Passt auf euch auf. Nach dem Regen gestern Nacht ist das alles ziemlich rutschig", mahnte sie Remus. Dass er besonders auf Celine aufpassen sollte, sparte sie sich. Zum einen, weil die Frau neben ihm stand, zum anderen sollte sie nicht wissen, dass der Orden sie unter Beobachtung gestellt hatte. Das war auch der Grund, warum Lily sich ihren Urlaub genommen hatte. Im Krankenhaus ging das recht einfach, im Vergleich zu James' Büro.

"Wir sind vorsichtig", versicherte Remus der Verlobten seines Freundes und führte Celine dann nach draußen vor die Haustür, wo er sich nach links zu den sich weit erstreckenden, leicht hügeligen Wiesen wandte.

Celine seufzte erleichtert, als sie das Haus verließen. Die letzten Tage hatte sie sich wieder wie eingesperrt gefühlt und das war ihr mehr an das ohnehin nur schwach vorhandene Nervenkostüm gegangen, als sie sich selbst hatte eingestehen wollen.

Je länger sie über die Wiesen liefen, desto entspannter wurde sie und schließlich lag selbst in ihren Augen ein Hauch dessen, was sie nun empfand. Freiheit.

Dennoch gingen ihr Remus' Worte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und so sah sie sich immer wieder mehr oder minder heimlich in alle möglichen Richtungen hin um, einfach um zu sehen, ob sie verfolgt wurden.

Remus, der sich durch die recht unebene Landschaft mehr auf den Handstock stützen musste, sah deutlich Celines nervöse Blicke und ließ seine Sinne schweifen. Vor allem den Geruchs und Gehörsinn. Und nach zwei Minuten lächelte er versonnen

"Außer ein paar Wildpferden, einem Fuchs im Wald, der es wohl auf eines der zwei Kaninchen abgesehen hat, die irgendwo vor uns im Gras sitzen, sind wir hier ganz allein. Kein Mensch weit und breit zu riechen oder zu hören", erklärte Remus und fügte dann hinzu: "Falls du einem Werwolf zwei Tage nach Vollmond glauben schenkst. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich zu fürchten."

Sie nickte nach kurzem Zögern und entschloss sich schließlich, das auszusprechen, was sie dachte: "Es liegt nicht daran, ob ich dir glaube, sondern ob … Daran, was du vorhin gesagt hast. Dass sie … uns … mich suchen würden."

Remus blieb stehen und sah Celine verwundert an. "Sie würden nach dir, nach uns suchen, weil sie sich Sorgen machen würden. Sorgen darüber, dass wir entführt worden sein könnten oder verletzt sind. Sie würden uns suchen, um uns zu helfen", erklärte er ihr und legte dann eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Aber solang wir vor dem Dunkelwerden zurück sind, wird Lily keinem bescheid geben. Sie weiß, dass wir uns im Notfall verteidigen können. Wir werden ganz bestimmt nicht verfolgt werden."

Gedanklich fügte er aber hinzu ‚_Zumindest von keinem Auroren. Wie die Todesser das sehen, steht auf einem anderen Pergament.'  
_  
Celine seufzte leise und nickte. Plötzlich kam ihr die sie weitläufig umgebende Landschaft alles andere als freiheitsgebend vor, eher im Gegenteil, fühlte sie sich durch die Weite fast schon bedroht. Gab es doch keinerlei Versteckmöglichkeit. Ihre Hand fester um den Arm des Werwolfs schließend, bat sie schließlich: "Lass uns zurückgehen, Remus."

"Sicher. Wenn du das möchtest", sagte Remus und lief mit Celine in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, auf den Punkt zu, der James' kleines Häuschen darstellte. Es war erstaunlich, wie weit sie doch schon gegangen waren. Und Remus erlaubte sich für einen Moment über seine Erlebnisse heute nachzudenken. Sprechen wollte er darüber nicht. Er konnte nicht. Etwas in ihm verbot es ihm, seine Erlebnisse an einen Dritten weiterzugeben. Und außerdem wusste außer ihm ja keine Menschenseele, dass er ein geborener Werwolf war. Und wenn er irgendwem davon erzählte, würde das heißen, dass sein Geheimnis ans Licht kam.

James würde das in arge Bedrängnis dem Ministerium gegenüber bringen, Peter wahrscheinlich noch mehr Angst machen, als er eh schon hatte, und der Orden würde ihm wohl anfangen zu misstrauen. Nur bei Sirius war er sch unsicher, wie der reagieren würde. Am wahrscheinlichsten würde es ihn kalt lassen und alles würde bleiben, wie es war. Nur Remus war sich da eben nicht ganz sicher. Und die junge Frau hier neben ihm hatte wahrlich genug eigene Probleme und Sorgen. Er konnte und wollte sie nicht auch noch zusätzlich belasten. Er würde allein damit fertig werden. Wie immer.

Sie waren schon ein ganzes Stück zurück gegangen, als Celine wie nebenbei fragte: "Was hat Dumbledore beschlossen?"

Remus blieb so abrupt mitten in der Bewegung stehen, dass sein rechtes Bein wegrutsche und er mit einem herzhaften Schmatz mitten im Dreck auf den Hosenboden landete. Den Schmerz in seinem Hintern spürte er aber nicht. "Was?", fragte er Celine verwundert.

Da sie selbst nicht stark genug war, um ihn zu halten, ihn aber auch nicht loslassen wollte, stürzte sie mit ihm zu Boden, und saß nur wenig später ebenfalls im schlammig durchregneten Boden. Doch ignorierte sie diesen Umstand einfach, sah den neben ihr sitzenden Zauberer nun direkt in die Augen und wiederholte ihre zuvor gestellte Frage: "Was hat Dumbledore beschlossen?"

"Er hat beschlossen, dir erst mal Zeit zu geben, um wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Von mehr weiß ich nichts. Wirklich. Aber wenn du willst, frag ich James mal genau danach. Er und ich haben keine Geheimnisse voreinander", erklärte Remus und kämpfte sich mühsam wieder auf die Beine, um dann Celine die Hand zu reichen und beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. dabei korrigierte er seine Aussage in Gedanken um ein: ‚_Fast keine Geheimnisse.'   
_  
Zustimmend nickte Celine, sich dabei von Remus aufhelfen lassend: "Das wäre … gut."

Dass sie nicht glaubte, dass dies alles war, dass er nicht mehr wusste, musste sie nicht aussprechen. So wie sie ihn kannte, würde er es ohnehin wissen. 

Jetzt kam es viel eher darauf an, was Potter und er beschlossen, ihr enthüllen zu dürfen.

"Ich werde ihn heut Abend fragen", versicherte Remus ihr und sprach dann einen Reinigungszauber über ihre Sachen. Anschließend führte er sie zurück ins Haus, wo er Lily bescheid gab, dass sie wieder da waren. Aber das wurde nur mit einem Gebrummel beantwortet, was Remus schmunzeln ließ. "James bringt mich um, wenn Lily heute Abend nicht aus dem Keller kommt", scherzte er und sah dann Celine an. "Und jetzt? Soll ich uns einen Tee machen?"

Kurz blitzten ihre Augen auf und in dem Versuch ebenfalls zu scherzen, etwas das sie schon früher nie besonders gut beherrscht hatte, erwiderte sie: "Wenn dich jemand umbringt dann ich und nicht sonst wer, mein Schatz.", damit wandte sie sich um, griff den Werwolf an die Schultern und schob ihn leicht in Richtung des nächststehenden Sessels. "Du schonst dein Bein und ich mache den Tee.", bestimmte sie, drehte sich auch schon um und verschwand in der Küche.

Remus, etwas perplex von diesem Tun, wollte ihr schon widersprechen, aber da war sie schon verschwunden. Und da er aus Erfahrung wusste, dass man auch Celine nicht besser so einfach widersprach, ließ er sich im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch nieder, streifte die Schuhe ab, die wohl als einziges noch wirklich ihm gehörten, aber von Tinker auf Hochglanz poliert worden waren, und legte dann sein verletztes Bein mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzten hoch.

Mehr oder minder leises Klappern und sich öffnende und wieder schließende Schranktüren waren das Einzige, was für die nächste viertel Stunde zu hören war, ehe Celine schließlich die Geduld verlor, ihren Zauberstab zog und sich das Gesuchte einfach herhexte.

Gute zehn Minuten später kam sie mit einem Tablett mit drei dampfenden Tassen Tee wieder zurück und stellte es auf den Tisch. Zitrone, Milch und Zucker hatte sie ebenfalls mit auf dem Tablett platziert. "Wo ist Lily?", fragte sie dabei, die Tassen und den Rest des Mitgebrachten auf dem kleinen Tisch verteilend.

"Im Keller. Sie analysiert etwas für mich. Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?", fragte Remus, sich wieder richtig hinsetzend.

"Nein", verneinte sie, leicht ihren Kopf schüttelnd, "es ist nur, ich dachte, sie würde vielleicht auch eine Tasse mittrinken wollen."

Remus schmunzelte aber und meinte: "Du kannst sie ja fragen gehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich jetzt vom Kessel losreißen kann."

Sie nickte, wandte sich um und ging in Richtung Keller, öffnete die Türe nach kurzem Zögern und rief nach unten: "Lily?"

Lily stand diesmal an einem Kessel, in dem eine silberfarbene Flüssigkeit brodelte, die zum Zersetzen jeder Flüssigkeiten geeignet war. Die bisherigen Analyseverfahren waren erfolglos gewesen. "Moment!", rief sie und warf noch schnell die letzten Teufelsbeeren in den Trank, ehe sie zur Treppe eilte. "So da bin ich. Was gibt es, Celine?", fragte sie lächelnd und sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischend.

"Ich …", kurz zögerte sie, ehe sie fortfuhr, "Remus und ich trinken etwas Tee. Möchtest du auch?" 

Lily sah nachdenklich die Treppe hoch. "Eh... ich komm gleich. Ich brauch noch zehn Minuten, dann muss der Trank eh abkühlen. Fangt aber ruhig schon an", meinte sie und sah in Richtung ihres Labors. "Entschuldige mich bitte. Ich muss rühren gehen, sonst geht hier alles hoch", erklärte sie und flitzte zurück in ihr Reich, das nicht mal James ohne Aufforderung betreten durfte.

"Wir warten!", rief die oben an der Treppe stehende noch zurück, ehe sie wieder zu Remus zurückkehrte und ihm Lilys Antwort ausrichtete.

Remus nickte und stimmte Celine zu, dass sie warten würden. Dann legte er sein Bein wieder hoch, anders waren die Schmerzen im Moment nicht zu ertragen. Er hatte sich mit dem Spaziergang definitiv übernommen. Oder bei dem Sturz doch mehr abbekommen als vermutet. Aber sagen würde er jetzt nichts. Erst wenn es schlimmer wurde, würde er Lily bitten, sich das mal anzusehen.

James Potter apparierte erschöpft nach Hause. Man konnte meinen, Büroarbeit strenge nicht an, aber eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Er fühlte sich nach einem Tag, an dem er sinnlos irgendwelche Akten studiert hatte, viel erschöpfter, als nach einem, an dem es Einsätze gab. Nicht dass er sich wünschte, Voldemort würde irgendwo angreifen, aber er war nicht der Bürohengst. Er brauchte Bewegung, Spannung, Action. _'Vielleicht bekomm ich Moony zu einem Duell'_, dachte er grinsend, da er wusste, dass sein Freund ihm unterlegen sein würde, und schloss die Haustür auf. Dort empfing ihn der Duft von frisch aufgebrühtem Tee. Etwas dass seinen Sinnen ungemein schmeichelte. Er atmete einmal tief durch, seufzte leise und betrat dann das Wohnzimmer, von wo der Duft auszugehen schien. Dort fand er Remus, halb auf dem Sofa liegend. ‚_So viel also zum Duell',_ und Celine, die ihm gegenübersaß. "Hey ihr zwei. Habt ihr für mich auch ne Tasse übrig. Ich verdurste", begrüßte er seine Dauergäste. 

Ihre Hand war sofort wieder an ihren Zauberstab gewandert und diesmal begnügte sie sich nicht einfach damit, ihn zu berühren, sondern zog ihn auch ganz hervor, als die Haustüre geöffnet wurde und Schritte im Flur erklangen. Auch als sie erkannte, wer da kam, ließ sie den auf ihrem linken Knie ruhenden Stab nicht los, der jederzeit einen Hex in Richtung des Aurors ausstoßen könnte.

Remus, der im Gegensatz zu James Celines Aktion gesehen hatte, stand mühevoll vom Sofa auf und humpelte zu Celine rüber, um sich neben ihr auf die Sessellehne niederzulassen. So neben ihr sitzend, legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, um sie zu beruhigen, und sah zu seinem Freund. "Sicher kriegst du auch eine. Nur du holst dir besser selbst eine Tasse, ich schmeiß sie garantiert kaputt."

James, der seinen Freund verwundert zugesehen hatte und bei dessen scheinbar schmerzhaftem Gang jede Hoffnung auf ein Duell begrub, nickte und ließ sie allein.

Nachdem der Schwarzhaarige verschwunden war, wandte sich Remus an Celine. "Bitte. Steck den Stab weg. James wird dir nichts tun. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Komm. Setz dich zu mir auf die Couch. Ich werd auf dich aufpassen. So leicht kommt er an mir nicht vorbei", sagte er leise und erhob sich langsam, bemüht sein rechtes Bein nicht zu belasten.

Ein leises Seufzen entwich Celine. Ihren Stab immer noch fest umklammert haltend, stimmte sie jedoch zu, sich zu ihm auf die Coach zu setzen. 

Nachdem sie aufgestanden und sich so weit weg von den anderen Sitzen wie möglich an den äußersten Coachrand gesetzt hatte, ihren Zauberstab weiter in den Falten ihrer Robe fest umklammernd, die Knöchel fast schon weiß vor Anstrengung, die Hand ruhig zu halten, versuchte sie sich in einem leider eindeutig missglückten Lächeln.

James kam, seinen Umhang abgelegt mit einer Tasse in der Hand aus der Küche zurück und stutzte kurz über die neue Sitzordnung, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern und nahm auf dem Sessel Platz, auf dem zuvor Celine gesessen hatte. Dann beobachtete er kurz die beiden ihm gegenüber sitzenden Personen, ehe er sich zurücklehnte und fragte. "Wie war dein Vorstellungsgespräch, Moony?"

Remus, der Celine die ganze Zeit besorgt gemustert hatte, sah auf und meinte: "Ungemein... interessant möchte ich meinen. Die Enkelin von diesem Mr.Daudin ist zuckersüß und herzallerliebst. Sie hatte heute Geburtstag. Und wie es aussieht krieg ich den Job als Privatlehrer. Ich soll Übermorgen noch mal vorbeikommen. Dann klären wir die restlichen Details. Dem alten Herrn ging es heute nicht so besonders."

Dann kam auch Lily in die Stube. "Hallo, Schatz. War dein Tag heute wieder lebhafter?", fragte sie und gab ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss.

James seufzte auf. "Schön wär's. Ich wünsch mir zwar nicht unbedingt einen Angriff von Voldemort, aber ich hätte gern etwas mehr zu tun, als verstaubte Akten durchzugehen. Es nervt echt, sag ich euch."

Lily lachte darüber nur herzhaft, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Verlobter nicht lange still sitzen konnte, auch wenn das im Umkehrschluss hieß, dass er sich in Gefahr brachte. Doch regelmäßige Einsätze waren ihr auch lieber, im Sinne von James' Gesundheit, als plötzlich einen Großangriff, bei dem er übermütig wurde.

Nur langsam entspannte Celine sich wieder, ob der lockeren Atmosphäre um sie herum. Interessiert lauschte sie dabei jedem gewechselten Wort.

Sich so über vollkommen belangloses unterhaltend verbrachten die Vier den Abend. Remus behielt dabei Celine unauffällig im Auge, sah aber davon ab, James vor ihr auf Dumbledore anzusprechen. Erstens wusste er ja sehr wohl, was besprochen worden war, und zweitens wollte er James nicht auch noch in die Verlegenheit bringen, sie belügen zu müssen.

"Ich muss runter in den Keller", verkündete Lily plötzlich und erhob sich. 

"Was machst du denn da unten, Schatz?", fragte James, ohne seine Neugierde zu verbergen.

Lily grinste hinterhältig. "Na was schon. Einen Liebesrank brauen, damit du mir nicht davon läufst.", dann brach sie in einen leichten Kicheranfall aus und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

"Als wenn ich ihr davon laufen würde. Eigentlich müsste ich den wohl eher brauen", meinte er grinsend.

Remus kicherte auch verhalten. "Lily wird dir nicht weglaufen. Ganz sicher nicht. Du hast sie vollkommen in der Hand. Sie liebt dich mit Haut und Haaren." Dann herrschte einen Moment Schweigen, ehe Remus fragte: ""Du entschuldigst mich auch? Ich würde gern mal etwas in deinen Büchern nachforschen."

James sah seinen Freund wegen dieser Frage einen Moment lang verwirrt an. "Du weißt, dass du jederzeit deine Nase in die Bücher vergraben kannst", meinte er. "Und es passt auch ganz gut. Ich muss auch noch was erledigen", sagte er und verschwand dann in sein Büro. Er hatte es vor Celine nicht erwähnen wollen, aber ihm war heute erst ein Zettel in die Hand gegeben worden, mit der Bitte Sirius Black zwecks der Identifizierung seines Bruders bescheid zu geben. Es war kein Geheimnis im Ministerium, dass sie befreundet waren. Und da allgemein die Meinung herrschte, ein Black sei jähzornig und obendrein keiner gern solche Todesnachrichten überbrachte, wurde es auf ihn abgewälzt. Dabei hatte er Sirius schon am Tag von Celines Befragung bescheid gegeben, dass Regulus nicht mehr am Leben war. Und wie erwartet war Sirius nicht allzu traurig darüber gewesen.

Er hatte sich, nachdem er dieses Schreiben studiert hatte, sofort die Akte kommen lassen, und erfahren, dass auch ein weiteres Mitglied des Ordens, die vor drei Monaten verschwunden waren, tot aufgefunden worden war. Die Leichen waren in einem Haus an der Küste von Wales entdeckt worden.

Und über genau diesen Umstand wollte er den Orden informieren und Sirius die ihm noch bevorstehende Aufgabe überbringen.

Remus warf, nachdem James gegangen war, einen Blick auf Celine. "Magst du mitkommen und mir helfen? Ich such nach einem alten Buch, in dem Legenden von Halbwesen stehen. Menschen, die zur hälfte Tiere sind, oder sich verwandeln können", erklärte er. 

"Natürlich – sehr gerne.", stimmte sie dem Vorschlag des jungen Zauberers sofort zu und erhob sich.

Während sie zur Potter Bibliothek gingen, erkundigte sie sich interessiert: "Suchst du nach etwas bestimmten? Du weißt ja, dass ich auf diesem Gebiet ein wenig Erfahrung habe."

Zumindest glaubte sie, dass Remus von ihrer Tätigkeit für den Orden wusste, in welcher sie in ihrer ersten Zeit, als sie für ihn gearbeitet hatte, viel Zeit darauf verwendet hatte, sich mit möglichen Sympathisanten innerhalb der Halb- und Werwesengruppen zu treffen. Leider war nichts aus einer möglichen Zusammenarbeit geworden. Jedenfalls soweit ihr bekannt war. Da die meisten entweder den Versprechungen des Dunklen Lords auf eine unter seiner Herrschaft freie Existenz innerhalb der Zaubererwelt hofften, oder sich ganz heraushalten wollten.

Remus zögerte kurz, ob er ihr von Dolphine erzählen sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen.

"Ist ziemlich kompliziert die Sache. Ich weiß selbst nicht viel und man hat es mir auch nur erzählt. Aber es soll ein Wesen geben, das in der Lage ist z.B. Erde zu schmecken, ohne sie in den Mund zu nehmen. Und es soll lange Eckzähne haben. Länger als die eines Vampirs. Ich weiß nicht ob es so ein Wesen gibt, das dazu mindestens zur Hälfte Mensch ist. Der alte Muggel dessen Enkelin ich unterrichten soll, hat mir das erzählt, nachdem er ein paar Gläser Cognac mit mir getrunken hat. Oder besser er hat getrunken. Ich hab nur so getan", log er stattdessen. 

"Außerdem ist der Begriff Springer gefallen. Hast du eine Ahnung was das sein kann? Ich hab ihn noch nie gehört", gestand er dann, in dem Wissen Celine vertrauen zu können. "James muss das ja nicht unbedingt wissen. Er macht sich nur lustig darüber, dass ich den Hirngespinsten von Muggeln nachjage. Aber irgendwie klingt das für mich alles andere als erfunden oder Einbildung. Er hat es so echt beschrieben. Ich hab fast Gänsehaut bekommen."

Mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn dachte sie über die Worte des Werwolfs nach. "Das erste sagt mir leider nichts, aber … nun ja … Reptilien schmecken durch ihre Zunge und ihren Geruchssinn unterstützt ihre Umgebung, da sie ein eher schlechtes, bis kaum vorhandenes Gehör haben, das sie aber bei diesen detaillierten Wahrnehmungsmöglichkeiten gar nicht brauchen. Bestimmte Schlangenarten zum Beispiel können sogar auf hundert Meter Entfernung jede auch noch so kleine Veränderung in ihrer Umgebung erkennen. Egal ob nun ein Blatt vom Baum fällt, oder ein mögliches Beutetier in ihr Revier eindringt."

Schließlich erreichten sie die Bibliothek und sie fuhr fort das, was sie wusste, zu erklären, da sie kein Problem, oder kein großes Geheimnis darin sah. Zumindest bis sie zu Remus' zweiter Frage kam. In möglichst beiläufigem Tonfall erkundigte sie sich: "Bist du sicher, dass der Muggel das Wort ‚Springer' benutzt hat? Und wenn ja, in welchem Zusammenhang genau?"

Remus hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen. Um sich noch eine Ausrede einfallen lassen zu können, öffnete er erstmal die Tür und ließ Celine eintreten, ehe er meinte: "Der Muggel hat die Geschichte von seinem Urgroßvater. Und dessen Freund soll so ein Springer gewesen sein. Du weißt was das ist?"

Kaum das auch der Werwolf eingetreten war, fuhr die junge Hexe herum, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, dabei einen Spruch murmelnd und senkte ihn erst wieder, als sie sicher sein konnte, dass der Raum nun vollkommen abhörsicher war und auch niemand rein- oder raus gelangen konnte, den sie nicht ausdrücklich mit in den das Zimmer umgebenden Bann geflochten hatte. Was im Moment nur sie selbst betraf.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass ein solcher Bann von den Hauseigentümern nicht unbemerkt bleiben würde, doch hoffte sie, die Zeit, bis diese den von ihr gesprochenen Fluch brechen würden, so gut wie möglich nutzen zu können.

Mit leicht glitzernden Augen musterte sie Remus Lupin.

"Der Freund des Urgroßvaters eines Muggel also …", sagte sie nur, Remus dabei mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen musternd. "Und dieser soll ein ‚Springer' gewesen sein … und du suchst nun nach Aufzeichnungen nach Halbwesen und anderen Wermenschen …", zählte sie weiter auf, Remus für keinen auch noch so kleinen Augenblick aus ihren Augen lassend und mit plötzlich scharfer Stimme fragend: "Wie stehst du zu der Generationstheorie des Ministeriums?"

Remus schluckte bei den gesprochenen Bannzaubern leicht und sah Celine dann wegen ihrer Frage erstaunt an. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie seine Augen sich verdunkelten, vor Wut bei dem Gedanken an diese eingebildeten Schnösel, die der Meinung waren, alles zu wissen, und deswegen andere Menschen, nein Halbwesen unterdrückten, aus Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Und auch seine Stimme war um einiges dunkler und kälter als er sprach: "Du spricht mit einem Werwolf, den diese... Gesetze daran hindern eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Und dass ich die gern hätte, muss ich sicher nicht extra betonen. Nur in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich selbst und meine Kinder auf eine ziemlich unangenehme Weise das Leben verlieren, sollte es herauskommen, verzichte ich darauf und lebe einfach damit." Dann atmete er einige Male tief durch, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. "Entschuldige. Wenn es um... diese Gesetze geht... du kannst dir vorstellen, dass ich nicht gerade begeistert davon bin." 

Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, sich so wenig unter Kontrolle zu haben. Er durfte vor Celine auf keinen Fall ausflippen. "Würdest du bitte die Bannzauber lösen. Sie machen mich ziemlich nervös. Ich bin alles andere als gern eingesperrt. Und wir sind noch zu nah am Vollmond, als dass ich damit einfach so klar komme. James und Lily werden uns schon nicht belauschen", bat er sie dann.

"Tut mir leid", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd, "aber das Risiko, das wir doch belauscht werden, bin ich nicht bereit einzugehen."

Dann dachte sie an das, was er gerade gesagt hatte, und sie fragte mit ihre Neugier nicht ganz verbergen könnender Stimme: "Wenn du wirklich so denkst und ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du es tust, wieso hast du dich nicht schon längst Ihm angeschlossen? Denn genau die Freiheit zu leben, eine Familie zu haben, ist es die ihr bekommen könnt."

Remus sah Celine einen Moment lang entsetzt an, da er glaubte sich verhört zu haben. "Warum ich mich Voldemort nicht anschließe?", fragte er dann sich zur Ruhe zwingend. "Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich lebe lieber unterdrückt vom Ministerium, als dass ich mich einem Monster anschließe, das grundlos Muggel quält und alles, was nicht reinblütig ist, für Dreck hält. Ich will keine gewaltsame Lösung des Problems, denn das würde nur wieder und wieder zu Krieg führen. Wenn es eine Lösung gibt, für die ich kämpfen würde, dann eine friedliche. Dass die Menschen sich nicht mehr vor uns Werwölfen fürchten selbst wenn wir Neumond haben."

Lange blickte sie ihn an und seufzte schließlich leise, aber hörbar. Die Anspannung, die kurz zuvor noch in ihr geherrscht hatte, verschwand und sie zwang sich zu einem flüchtigen Lächeln, das ihre Augen allerdings nicht erreichen konnte. "Natürlich. Nur bezweifle ich, dass die Menschen jemals so viel …", sie stockte kurz, wohl wissend, dass er _noch _nicht bereit war für die wahrhaftige Erkenntnis, wie er ihr soeben selbst verdeutlicht hatte, "Bereitschaft zeigen werden."

Remus hatte die Frau ihm gegenüber eine Weile mit Sorge gemustert, während sie schwieg und dann auch ihren Worten gelauscht. "Ich habe Geduld. Sehr viel sogar. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es alle anderen irgendwann auch begreifen werden. Vielleicht hab ich ja das Glück und erlebe diesen Tag auch noch", sagte er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Und nun heb den Bann auf. James wird das über kurz oder lang merken und er wird wissen wollen, was los ist", bat Remus leise aber eindringlich. Sicher würde er seinem Freund sagen, was vorgefallen war, aber seine Sorge würde er ihm verschweigen. Er hatte tatsächlich für einen Moment geglaubt, Celine würde ihn anwerben wollen.

Sie zögerte erst, überlegte noch einige Augenblicke weiter, ob es nicht doch einen Weg gab, ihm die wirklichen Umstände, in denen er und Seinesgleichen steckten, bewusst zu machen, doch tat dann, was er von ihr erbat und hob den Bann mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs und einigen leise gemurmelten Worten auf.

Remus nickte nur und da James nicht reingestürmt kam, machte er sich zunächst keine weiteren Gedanken darüber, was er seinem Freund genau erzählen würde. Darüber konnte er immer noch nachdenken, wenn es so weit war.

"Um auf meine Frage zurück zu kommen. Du weißt was sich hinter dem Begriff 'Springer' verbirgt? Zumindest hat es den Anschein und wenn ich jetzt einfach mal drauf losdeute, dann hat es auch etwas mit Vererbung von Fähigkeiten zutun ja?", fragte er dann sich stumm Gedanken darüber machend, was für ein Wesen Dolphine wohl sein könnte.

Mit einem deutlich misstrauischen Blick in Richtung Türe antwortete sie schließlich: "Das stimmt. Soweit ich … gehört habe", noch ein Blick zur Türe und man merkte ihr deutlich an, dass sie den Bann am liebsten gleich wieder erneuert hätte, "ist ein Springer ein … nun … wir würden wohl Squib dazu sagen. Auch wenn das nicht wirklich zutrifft. Jemand, der alle Fähigkeiten der Vorangegangenen zwar weitervererben, sie aber selbst nicht anwenden kann. Oder einfach nur keinen Zugriff darauf hat."

Remus nickte und fragte die Tür im Auge behaltend: "Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe. Also ich habe eine Tochter, theoretisch. Und sie ist ein Springer. Das würde heißen sie müsste sich nicht bei Vollmond verwandeln. Aber ihre Kinder wiederum könnten trotzdem Werwölfe werden, weil die Veranlagung durch mich da ist. Ja?" Noch nie hatte er von dieser Möglichkeit gehört, was im Endeffekt wohl hieß, dass es in seiner Familie solche Springer noch nicht gegeben hatte. Aber andererseits hieß das auch, dass Dolphine irgendein Wesen sein musste, das auf seine Herkunft stolz war. Denn sonst hätte ihr Großvater nicht das Land verlassen müssen. ‚_Also ich hätte kein Problem damit, dass sich die Werwolfsgene nicht weiter vererben. So stolz bin ich darauf gar nicht.'_

"Genau.", bestätigte sie, dabei Remus aufmerksam beobachtend, als sie ungewohnt sanft sagte "wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bei was auch immer, ich wäre die Letzte, die zum Ministerium rennen würde." 

Remus sah Celine verwundert an. ‚_Weiß sie etwa etwas?', _fragte er sich und beschloss, die junge Frau abzulenken, nur um sicher zu gehen. "Ich sagte doch, es ist nur eine Geschichte. Aber mich würde schon interessieren, ob da nicht doch etwas Magisches dahinter steckt. Du weißt doch, wie neugierig ich bin. Also. Wo würdest du anfangen zu suchen. Ich mein in welchem Buch", fragte er dann und fügte dann noch hinzu: "Ich hoffe nur, es ist nichts schwarzmagisches. Dann können wir nämlich lange suchen." ‚_Und ich muss mich an Horatio ran machen, um mal in seiner Bibliothek zu schnüffeln. Nur der wird mir die Lüge mit den Muggeln wohl nicht abkaufen. Das heißt, wenn er davon nichts weiß. Wenn doch... wie gesagt, dann gnade dir Merlin Horatio Portune. Meine Rache wird fürchterlich.'_ Beim letzten Satz musste er unweigerlich grinsen und bedauerte mal wieder zutiefst, keine Kontrolle über den Werwolf in sich zu haben. Zu gern hätte er Horatio in dieser Form gezeigt was Liebe hieß. Von allein würde Moony das aber nicht tun, denn auch wenn der Werwolf als Mensch noch so schwul war, der Werwolf suchte sich immer ein Weibchen. Und Remus war nun ganz und gar nicht schwul. Er stand durchaus auch auf Frauen.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du hier fündig wirst.", murmelte sie zögernd. Dass sie das, was sie selbst wusste, unter anderem aus ihrer eigenen Familienbibliothek erfahren hatte, konnte sie dem Werwolf ja schlecht verraten. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Fragen nach ihrer Vergangenheit und ihrem eigenen Ursprung, die sie jedoch nicht bereit war, zu beantworten. 

Remus sah Celine einen Moment verwirrt an und fragt dann: "Du meinst diese Sache hat einen schwarzmagischen Ursprung? Wenn sie denn wahr ist?" ‚_Komm Celine. Bitte sag nein. Bitte. Horatio lässt mich nicht so einfach in seine Bibliothek. Da werd ich erst einen Unbrechbaren Schwur ablegen müssen, wenn ich ihn dazu bekommen will, dass er mich da rein lässt. Die Bücher, die dort stehen, würden ihn wahrscheinlich lebenslang nach Askaban bringen.'_ Es bestand auch die theoretische Möglichkeit, dass Horatio wusste, mit was es Remus zu tun hatte, nur der Werwolf war sich auch sicher, dass sein Freund ihm das nicht so einfach erzählen würde. Und dann war da noch die Frage, woher Horatio überhaupt diese Muggel kannte.

Am liebsten hätte sie gesagt: _‚Oh natürlich ist sie wahr!'_, doch beherrschte sie sich gerade noch eben und erwiderte stattdessen: "Wenn nicht das, was sonst, glaubst du, würde das Ministerium mit solchen Informationen tun? Natürlich gelten sie als schwarzmagisch."

_‚Hoffentlich fragt er mich jetzt nicht, woher ich so genau darüber bescheid weiß'_, dachte sie sich noch, ihren Blick nicht einen Moment von ihrem Gegenüber abwendend.

Remus seufzte auf. "Dann können wir die Suche hier gleich vergessen." Er schwieg einen Moment, in welchem er die Bücher einfach nur anstarrte und daran dachte, wohl doch Horatio fragen zu müssen, obwohl er die Antwort beinahe schon kannte.

"Was wollen wir jetzt machen? Hast du einen Wunsch? Ich hab nämlich sonst nichts zu tun", meinte der Werwolf schließlich.

Ihr Gesicht leicht verziehend erwiderte Celine: "Wohl erstmal Potter erklären, wieso ich in seinem Haus einen solchen Bann gesprochen habe. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass er das nicht mitbekommen hat." 

"Potter?", fragte Remus verwundert. "Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du im Moment eine gewisse Abneigung gegen ihn hast, aber die Einzigen, die ihn so nennen, sind die Todesser oder all jene, die ihn hassen bis aufs Blut. Namentlich Severus Snape. Und ihr wart doch auch schon mal beim Vornamen angekommen.  
Und wenn James wissen will, was los war, wird er schon fragen, und solang er das nicht tut, brauchst du ihm auch nichts erklären. Also. Wozu hast du Lust. Eine Partie Schach?"

Remus war absolut klar, dass James etwas gemerkt haben musste. Doch er wollte es ihm selbst erklären, nicht dass Celine noch etwas verriet, was James noch nicht erfahren sollte.

"Severus Snape hat in vielen Dingen mehr Verstand als manch andere zusammengenommen …", murmelte sie leise, die Abneigung gegenüber einem der begabtesten Zaubertrankschüler in Hogwarts, wie sie aus dessen Akten erfahren hatte, nicht nachvollziehen könnend.

Kennen tat sie ihn freilich nicht. Aber alleine schon, dass dieser aus einer Schwarzmagischen Familie stammte und dass er sein ganzes Leben lang, wie sie selbst auch, gegen Vorurteile hatte ankämpfen müssen und dies wohl immer noch tat, machte ihn ihr nicht gerade unsympathisch.

"Kleiner Tipp am Rande. Es ist zwei Tage nach Vollmond und mein Gehör ist immer noch hypersensibel. Denk lieber nur, wenn ich was nicht wissen soll. Zumindest in den nächsten drei bis vier Tagen. Dann hat sich das wieder normalisiert. Und was den werten Schnie... Severus angeht, enthalte ich mich einer Meinung vollkommen. Ich bin nicht in der Lage seinen Verstand objektiv zu beurteilen, da er ihn bisher immer nur eingesetzt hat, um mich und meine Freunde in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen", meinte Remus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. ‚_Und du deinen auch, Remus. Vergiss das nicht. Ihr habt euch mit Vorliebe gegenseitig zum Hausmeister in die Kerker verbannt.'_

"Vielleicht wollte ich ja, dass du es hörst …", gab sie leicht schmunzelnd zurück, anschließend endlich seine vorangegangene Frage beantwortend, "ich glaube nicht, dass ich für Schach im Moment die nötigen Nerven habe. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass mir gerade jetzt auch nichts Anderes einfallen will." 

"Mir fällt auch nichts anderes ein, außer... wenn du lieber was lesen willst, James hat sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du dir was aussuchst. Und ich find schon was, womit ich mich beschäftigen kann. Ich könnte auch mal nach Hause gehen und nach der Post sehen. Nach vier Tagen dürfte da ne Menge zusammen gekommen sein", meinte Remus und zog die Tür auf.

Fast schon abwesend nickte sie zustimmend, runzelte dann jedoch verwirrt ihre Stirn: "Meinst du nicht, dass es zu gefährlich ist, immer ein Fenster offen zu lassen? Ich meine … da nützten dir auch die besten Schutzbanne nichts, wenn du möglichen … Besuchern derart offene Einladungen schickst."

Dass sie selbst vor kurzem ein solcher ‚Besucher' gewesen, war, verschwieg sie wohlweißlich. Auch wenn sie sich im Nachhinein an kein offen stehendes Fenster erinnern konnte.

"Fenster?", fragte Remus kichernd. " Ich lass keine Fenster offen, dann wäre ich meine Sachen schon lange los gewesen. Die Rechnungen landen alle im Briefkasten. Und auch die wenige Post, die ich von Eulen bekomme landet da. Zauber auf dem Fenster. Die Eule weiß, wo sie es hinbringen muss", erkläre Remus. "Bin in spätestens einer Stunde wieder hier und Lily sag ich schnell noch bescheid", fügte er noch hinzu und ging runter in den Keller, wo die Verlobte seines Freundes gerade aufräumte.

"Ist es mir gestattet deine heiligen Hallen zu betreten?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Lily wandte sich lachend, um als sie Remus' Stimme erkannte. "Da ich schon fertig bin und du so freundlich fragst. Ja, es ist dir erlaubt und du hast ein gutes Timing. Denn ich weiß jetzt, was das für ein Zeug ist, aber erst eine Frage. Was solltest du damit machen?" Lily hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl dabei.

"Nehmen wieso?", meinte Remus verwundert und hätte sich bei Lilys entsetztem Blick am liebsten geohrfeigt. "Hab ich aber nicht getan. Und wenn ich dich so ansehe, war das wohl auch besser so, oder?", fügte er rasch hinzu.

"Auf jeden Fall", meinte Lily, erleichtert und reichte ihm die Phiole zurück. "Es ist ein Gift. Hochprozentig und so gut wie tödlich. Aber unter Garantie nichts Magisches. Ich hab es mit einem besonderen Verfahren rausbekommen von dem mir Professor Slughorn ende der Siebten mal erzählt hat. Ich hab mich schon damals darüber schlau gemacht.  
Es ist ein tierisches Gift, wobei ich dir nicht genau sagen kann, zu welchem es gehört. Auf den ersten Blick würde ich sagen, es ist Schlangengift, doch die Spezies lässt sich nicht bestimmen. Scheint eine neue Kreuzung zu sein oder ein Tier, das noch nicht entdeckt wurde.  
Du solltest auf jeden Fall aufpassen. Egal von wem du das Zeug bekommen hast. Es ist auch in geringer Dosis tödlich. Und du solltest mit James darüber reden", erklärte Lily streng.

"Ich kann sehr gut auf mich aufpassen, Lily. Ich weiß, was ich tue", sagte Remus streng, fast schon aufgebracht und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. "Entschuldige. Ich bin etwas gereizt. Tut mir leid. Aber... Lily bitte. Sag James nichts. Er hat genug andere Dinge, um die er sich Sogen machen muss. Ich hab alles im Griff. Wirklich. Und jetzt, wo ich weiß, was das hier ist, kann ich noch besser aufpassen und werde wirklich sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein."

Lily Evans war leicht zusammengezuckt, als Remus plötzlich so hart wurde, das hatte sie vorher noch nie so erlebt, aber sie war sich auch sicher, dass er niemandem etwas tun würde. "Schon gut", sagte sie, obwohl sie damit gegen ihr Gewissen handelte. "Ich werde James nichts sagen. Aber wenn du auch nur den Hauch von Problemen hast, dann wirst du zu ihm gegen, verstanden? Oder ich werde es ihm sagen", erklärte sie ernst.

Remus nickte. "Ja. Wenn es so weit kommen sollte, werde ich es ihm sagen. Danke, Lily. Ich wusste doch, dass du ein Engel bist." Leicht drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand dann ganz schnell.

Wie erwartet quoll sein Briefkasten über. Telefonrechnung, die Miete war mal wieder fällig, und auch eine Rechung über ein Buch, das er sich bestellt hatte. Der Rest war alles Werbung und magische Briefe waren keine dabei.

Langsam stieg er die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hoch und entriegelte die Tür. Drinnen erwartete ihn eine ziemliche Überraschung. Auf der Schlafcouch lag ein schwarzes Fell, das ihm nur all zu bekannt vorkam. Remus wollte seinen Augen kaum trauen und trat nur langsam näher. Schon fast ehrfürchtig strichen seine Finger darüber und er konnte das beklemmende Gefühl in seiner Brust, nur schwer ignorieren. Mit zitternden Fingern wickelte er den Inhalt aus und musste sich erstmal setzen. "Du bist wahnsinnig, Horatio. Total wahnsinnig", stellte er leise fest. Er wagte es kaum die Sachen anzufassen als habe er Angst, sich zu verbrennen. Geschlagene zehn Minuten saß er so da und starrte die Kleider an, die sich vor ihm ausbreiteten.

Das die Sachen von Horatio Portune stammten, war für Remus sonnenklar. Dieses Fell hätte er mit verbundenen Augen wiedererkannt. Nur Horatios Problem war, dass er es zu gut mit ihm meinte viel zu gut. "Du weißt doch, dass ich solche Geschenke nicht annehme", murmelte er verhalten und raufte sich die Haare. Denn er wusste auch, dass Horatio diese Tatsache herzlich egal war und er nie ein Geschenk zurück nahm. Horatio und er waren Sturköpfe, die aus dem gleichen Holz geschnitzt waren. Beide einfach unnachgiebig, wenn es um gewisse Dinge ging. Remus rang tatsächlich zehn Minuten mit sich, ob er die Sachen annehmen sollte, oder nicht, kam aber zu dem Entschluss, dass er eh keine andere Wahl hatte. Aber er nahm sich vor Horatio mindestens eine Flasche Eiswein zu besorgen. Irgendwie musste er sich ja bedanken.

Dann stand er auf und räumte die Sachen langsam und sorgfältig in den wackeligen nur noch von Magie aufrechterhaltenen Schrank.

Hosen, Hemden, Socken, sogar farbige Unterwäsche, bei letzterem wurde Remus tatsächlich rot im Gesicht. Alles war, entweder schwarz, grau, braun, blau, grün oder Silber. Dann kamen noch mehrere Umhänge zum Vorschein. Einer gefüttert und perfekt für kalte Winter, da auch ein spezieller Wärmezauber eingewebt war. Remus wurde richtig flau im Magen, wenn er daran dachte, was diese Dinger kosteten, und ein Sommerumhang. Wasser abweisend und windfest somit auch für die Übergangszeit geeignet. Und auch ein Festumhang war dabei. Dieser war, wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen dunkelgrün mit silberner Stickerei. Eine Festrobe und zwei schwarze Arbeitsroben kamen auch noch dazu. Alles aus reißfestem, brandsicherem und elastischem Stoff.

Dann entdeckte er noch ein paar Gürtel, wobei er den einen der Silbern glänzte vorsichtig mit den schwarzen Handschuhen hochnahm, die er gerade eben entdeckt hatte. Daran klebte allerdings ein Hinweiszettel der eindeutig von Horatio geschrieben war.

"Kein echtes Silber. Nur Imitat vollkommen ungefährlich für dich", stand darauf.

Das letzte, was zum Vorschein kam, waren ein Paar schwarze Lederschuhe und ein Paar Stiefel. Hochwertig verarbeitet und schon ein einzelner Schuh übertraf Remus' Preiskategorie bei weitem.

"Das werden Mindestens zwei Flaschen Wein", schwor er sich und belegte den Schrank mit einem extrastarken Diebstahlsschutz.

Mit der Rechnung für seine Miete in der Hand ging er dann runter zu seinem Vermieter. Das Geld dafür hatte er sicher versteckt in einem magisch versiegelten Geheimfach in einer kleinen Kiste untergebracht gehabt, nachdem er es sich schon am ersten des Monats aus seinem Verlies geholt und getauscht hatte.

Nach seinem Klopfen öffnete ihm ein bulliger Kerl, bekleidet nur im Unterhemd und mit Zigarre im Mund. Die Whiskeyfahne, die Remus entgegenschlug, traf seine empfindliche Nase wie ein Vorschlaghammer. Seine Sachen hatte er extra mit einem Tarnzauber belegt. Denn wenn dieser Kerl ihn in solchen Kleidern sehen würde, würde er die Miete nur unnötig hochschrauben, wobei sie für diese Bruchbude eigentlich sowieso schon überteuert war.

"Was?", fragte der Mann schroff, ohne auch nur auf die Idee zu kommen, die Zigarre aus dem Mund zu nehmen. "Die Miete, Mr. Caine. Ich weiß, sie ist seit zwei Tagen überfällig, aber ich war mal wieder beschäftigt und da dachte ich, ich bring sie Ihnen sofort vorbei", erklärte Remus freundlich, den Schweißgeruch höflich ignorierend. "Warst mal wieder im Knast, was?", grinste der Kerl und grabschte ihm dann die Pfundnoten aus der Hand. "Solltest dir ein anderes Geschäft suchen, Freundchen, wenn die Bullen dich so oft erwischen."

Remus schmunzelte nur. Er wusste um seinen schlechten Ruf hier. Alle dachten, er sei ein Drogendealer, der selbst auch abhängig war, wegen seines kränklichen Erscheinungsbildes. Ihn störte das nicht wirklich. Es war zwar so nicht einfach, einen Job zu finden, aber mehr konnte er sich einfach nicht leisten. "Hab ich mir auch schon überlegt", meinte Remus und fügte dann leise mit bewusst dunkler Stimme hinzu: "Ich bin ein verdammt guter Schütze. Vielleicht versuch ich es mal als Auftragsmörder für die Italienische Mafia. Oder die Russische. Die brauchen doch immer jemanden." Er wusste sehr gut, dass Mr. Caine schon einmal unliebsamen Kontakt mit dieser Gesellschaft gemacht hatte und seine Augen weiteten sich nun besorgt. "Stimmt die Kohle. Und ich kümmere mich gleich morgen um das Licht im Bad", sagte er schnell. "Das wäre echt Klasse. Ich schneide mich nur sehr ungern beim Rasieren. Einen schönen Tag noch." Die Tür war aber schon ins Schloss gekracht und Remus konnte sich ein Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie hatte seine Werwolfseite doch auch etwas Gutes an sich. Zumindest wenn man sich in dieser Wohngegend auch Nachts sicher bewegen wollte.

Er beeilte sich in die kleine Seitenstraße zu kommen, von wo aus er zurück zu James' Haus apparierte. Den Flakon mit dem Gift hatte er sicher verstaut in seiner Wohnung in eine Schublade gelegt, über der extra Schutzzauber lagen, und auch seine Wohnungstür war versiegelt. Zwar würde sein Vermieter mit dem Schlüssel problemlos rein kommen, aber das würde keinen Einfluss auf die Schutzzauber haben, die er dieses Mal so eingerichtet hatte, dass sie vor allem auf magische Auren reagierten.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Erste Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 23 - Erste Erkenntnisse**

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Remus in Celines Gesellschaft. Sie hatten noch mal einen Spaziergang gemacht und anschließend bei einer Tasse Tee ein wenig James' Bibliothek gewälzt.

Remus hatte nur kurz mit James über Celines Frage gesprochen und der hatte gemeint, er solle dabei bleiben, dass er nicht mehr wüsste. Die Wahrheit war unmöglich, doch vertrauen konnten sie ihr nicht so einfach wieder. Es war zu gefährlich. Dem konnte Remus nur zustimmen, wusste er doch von dem Dunklen Mal und seit Celines Anspielung auf einen Beitritt bei den Todessern, war er etwas verunsichert, was Celines Loyalität anging. Er würde sie einfach im Auge behalten.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen hatte Remus aber erst einmal eine andere Verabredung. Eine, die ihm seit Lilys Erkenntnis nicht ganz geheuer war, ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass dieses Gift ihm scheinbar nicht schaden konnte. Zumindest nicht in einer geringen Dosis. Trotzdem war es ihm unheimlich. Aber er war zu interessiert an dem Wissen, was der alte Herr über seinen Urgroßvater hatte. Denn, so wie es schien, verbarg auch seine Familie ein Geheimnis und dem wollte er auf die Spur kommen. Und der Geldmangel war auch ein Grund.

So klopfte er dann um halb zehn zum zweiten Mal an die Haustür der Daudins.

Ein leicht zerzaust wirkender Rupert Daudin öffnete die Haustüre und als er den Besucher erkannte, trat er einfach zurück und winkte ihn wortlos ins Haus.

Remus folgte der stummen Bitte sofort. "Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht all zu früh dran?", fragte er, Daudin in die Küche folgend.

Anstatt auf diese Höflichkeitsfloskel, denn als nichts anderes betrachtete Rupert die ihm gestellte Frage, zu antworten, erwiderte er nur in seinem üblich brummigen Tonfall: "Frühstück, Junge?"

Dolphine, die bereits an ihrem Platz am Tisch saß, blickte von ihrer mit Müsli und Milch gefüllten Schale auf und strahlte den Eintretenden mit vor Freude leuchtenden Augen an: "Hallo, Mr. Lupin!"

"Hallo, Prinzessin", grüßte Remus das Mädchen und setzte sich. "Danke für mich nur einen Tee. Ich hab schon gefrühstückt und man meinte es heute sehr gut mit mir.", erklärte er und beobachtete dann stillschweigend das Treiben in der kleinen Küche.

"Na dann …", grummelte der Alte nur, verschwand kurz im hinteren durch eine weitere Tür abgegrenzten Küchenteil, in welchem sich der Herd mit dem darauf stehenden Teekessel befand und kam Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett, zwei darauf stehenden und bereits mit dampfendem, dunklen Tee gefüllten Tassen und einem zwischen den Tassen stehenden Flakon zurück.

Wortlos stellte er das Tablett auf den Tisch, dieses dabei geschickt von seiner einen Hand, die er dazu nutzen konnte, auf die Tischoberfläche gleiten lassend, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen des Tees zu verschütten. Mit der anderen Hand stützte er sich auf seinen Holzstock und stellte schließlich eine Tasse vor den Besucher und eine an den Platz, an dem er selbst auch schon das letzte Mal gesessen hatte. 

Das bis auf den Flakon leere Tablett ließ er auf dem Tisch liegen und setzte sich schließlich selbst.

Dolphine beugte sich indessen über den Tisch und griff mit der linken Hand nach dem bis zur Hälfte gefüllten Gefäß auf dem Tablett, entstöpselte es geschickt und ließ erst ein paar Tropfen in die Tasse ihres Großvaters und anschließend in die ihres neuen Lehrers fallen, ehe sie das gläserne Fläschchen wieder verschloss und an seinen vorherigen Platz zurückstellte.

Remus begutachtete dieses Tun mit Sorge. Dieses Zeug hatte starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gift, das er bekommen hatte. Nur dieses Mal war die Flüssigkeit trüber und mehr Lila als grün. "Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich höflich. Denn eines wollte er seinen Gastgebern zu verstehen geben: Alles ließ er nicht mit sich machen. Und sterben wollte er eigentlich nicht.

"Nichts, wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre!", schnaubte Rupert griesgrämig, dabei einen kräftigen Schluck aus der immer noch leicht dampfenden Teetasse nehmend.

Dolphine hingegen lächelte ihren Lehrer nur mit unschuldigem Blick an und meinte: "Ein Geschenk, Mr. Lupin."

"Ein Geschenk?", fragte Remus verwundert und sah das Mädchen neugierig an. "Würdest du mir vielleicht auch erklären, was das für ein Geschenk ist? Ich muss nämlich gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe.", bat er dann, allerdings damit rechnend, dass der Großvater dies nicht zulassen würde.

"Es ist wie lange nach Vollmond … zwei Tage … Drei?", kam statt einer Antwort eine Gegenfrage des Kindes, das sich kurz darauf einen weiteren Löffel Müsli in den Mund schob, kurz kaute und dann herunterschluckte.

"Vier Tage ist das her. Und wenn es nach mir ging, würde ich die Zeit gern anhalten.", seufzte Remus leise. Für ihn verging die Zeit zwischen den Vollmonden einfach viel zu schnell. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Welt würde sich absichtlich schneller drehen, nur um ihn zu quälen.

Ein Blick, erst überrascht, doch dann voller Verständnis glomm in den Augen Dolphines auf, als sie den Löffel beiseite legte und ihre kleine Hand sanft den Arm des Werwolfs berührte: "Es muss schlimm sein, nur so wenig Zeit man selbst sein zu können."

Mit großen Augen, in denen sowohl Mitgefühl als auch Verständnis lagen, sah sie den Mann an, der seinen Tee immer noch nicht angerührt hatte.

Remus zuckte bei diesen Worten leicht zusammen, die sein Problem doch so treffend beschrieben. "Wenn die Zeit zwischen den Monden nur halb so schnell vergehen würde, wie ich den Eindruck habe, wäre es nur halb so schlimm", seufzte er und schluckte jedes weitere philosophische Wort herunter.

"Verrätst du mir, was dein Geschenk nun ist?", hakte er noch mal nach, denn er hatte eigentlich nicht vor seinen Tee zu trinken, ehe er das nicht wusste. 

Verwirrt ihre kleine Stirn runzelnd, da sie nicht begriff, was der Mann mit seinen ersten Worten meinte, hörte es sich doch ganz so an, als würde er das, was sie gemeint hatte, vollkommen falsch verstehen, riss sie seine nächste wiederholte Frage aus ihren Überlegungen. "Es wird dir helfen …", begann sie zu erklären, wurde aber von einem plötzlichen Klirren unterbrochen.

Rupert hatte seine nun geleerte Teetasse so heftig auf den Tisch abgesetzt, dass er froh sein konnte, dass sie nicht zersprungen war. Schon zu lange hatte er dem Geplauder schweigend zugehört und die Richtung, in die das Gespräch ging, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. "Trink es oder lasse es sein, Junge. Wenn du der Meinung sein willst, dass dich dasselbe Zeug, das ich eben heruntergeschluckt habe, umbringen könnte, dann lass es einfach. Meiner Meinung nach ist es ohnehin eine unverdiente Verschwendung!"

Remus schluckte hart bei diesen Worten. _Wenn Sie wüssten, in welcher Gefahr die ganze Welt schwebt, würden Sie mich verstehen_. Dann nahm er die Tasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. "Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie mich umbringen. Dazu haben Sie keinen Grund, erst recht nicht Ihre bezaubernde Enkelin. Es ging mir darum, dieses Geschenk auch würdigen zu können.", erklärte er dann ruhig.

Rupert schüttelte nur seinen Kopf, stand auf und räumte nach einem kurz angebundenen: "Mach hinne, Kleine!", die noch nicht ganz leer gegessene Müslischale samt beiseite gelegtem Löffel und seine eigene bereits geleerte Teetasse weg.

Dolphine hingegen schmunzelte nur leicht, ehe sie sich zu ihrem ehemaligen Geburtstagszauberer hinüberbeugte und laut vernehmlich flüsterte: "Er ist nur halb so bärbeißig, wie er allen anderen gern weis machen möchte, Mr. Lupin."

Remus konnte nicht anders, als bei den Worten der Kleinen zu schmunzeln. Und mittlerweile hatte er auch eine sehr genaue Vorstellung davon, um was es sich bei den Tropfen handelte. Er fühlte sich ausgeruhter und auch das letzte Ziepen in seinem Bein war verschwunden. Als hätte er einen von Lilys Tränken genommen. Dabei war er sich einhundertprozentig sicher, dass diese Leute keine Zauberer waren. 

"Dann bin ich ja beruhigt.", lächelte Remus, tatsächlich erleichtert. Es wäre verdammt hart gewesen, ständig mit einem übellaunigen Mann aneinander zu geraten, der ihm gegenüber permanent Misstrauen hegte und ihn wohl auch nicht ausstehen konnte, ohne dass sie sich kannten. Aber vielleicht war sein Urgroßvater ja auch ein unausstehlicher Kerl gewesen. Oder Cian hatte Eigenschaften gehabt, die Mr. Daudin auch bei ihm vermutete und deswegen so auf Abwehr ging. _Oder er ist einfach nur alt, Moony. Nicht alles hat immer einen Grund_, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Dolphine lachte nur leise, dabei das demonstrativ laute Geschirrklappern in der Küche überhörend und entschloss sich dazu, eine ihrer vielen ihr auf der Zunge brennenden Fragen zu stellen: "Wann und mit was fangen wir an?" 

Remus schmunzelte. "Dazu musst du mir erst einmal erzählen, was du alles schon kannst. Denn immerhin bist du schon acht Jahre alt.", meinte Remus lächelnd.

"Naja … ich … ähm …", begann Dolphine von der Gegenfrage nun doch vollkommen überrascht zu stottern, hatte sie damit doch nun nicht gerechnet. "Ich kann ein wenig … lesen … und bis zehn zählen … und … malen. Ja genau. Ich kann ganz gut malen. Meint jedenfalls mein Großvater."

Remus war ziemlich erstaunt über diese Aussage, sagte aber nichts dazu. Denn damit würde er unweigerlich auf die Frage kommen, was Dolphine denn nun war und in diese Verlegenheit wollte er keinen der beiden bringen.

"Dann schlage ich vor, fangen wir mit etwas ganz Einfachem an. Schreiben.", sagte er und holte Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus seiner mitgebrachten Tasche. Dass diese Utensilien in diesem Haushalt recht seltsam aussahen, war ihm bewusst, aber mit den Sachen, die Muggel zum Schreiben gebrauchten, kannte er sich einfach nicht aus und Lily war gestern viel zu beschäftigt gewesen und mit Celine hatte er nicht in die Stadt gehen wollen. Also hatte er sich von James heute morgen Feder, Pergament und Tinte ausgeliehen, um nicht ganz ohne etwas dazustehen. 

Mit vor Neugier weit geöffneten Augen beobachtete Dolphine ihren Lehrer, stellte dann jedoch eine weitere ihr wichtig erscheinende Frage: "Wozu ist das gut? Ich meine … dieses .. .Schreiben?"

Remus sah das Mädchen einen Moment lang verblüfft an. "Schreiben?", meinte er dann. "Nun, man braucht schreiben zu allen möglichen Dingen. Eine Einkaufsliste schreibt man, oder man schreibt seinen Freunden einen Brief. Wenn man zum Beispiel weit weg ist und man möchte seinem Großvater sagen, was man alles Tolles erlebt hat, dann schreibst du es auf und schickst ihm einen Brief. Dazu muss man schreiben. Aber auch in der Schule muss man schreiben. Aufsätze über Verw... verschiedene Zauber. Wie man sie richtig macht und warum man aufpassen muss", erklärte Remus und biss sich selbst anschließend auf die Zunge. Wenn er so weitermachte, würde er früher oder später die Karten auf den Tisch legen müssen und ihnen erklären, dass es eine Zauberwelt gab. Das alles, was in Büchern stand, im Grunde wirklich existierte.

Und es wunderte ihn zum zweiten Mal, dass Cian Lupin Mr. Daudin dies nicht erklärt hatte und er fragte sich, wie sie aus Australien hierher gekommen waren, wenn nicht mit einem Langstreckenportschlüssel. _Wahrscheinlich mit einem dieser Flugzeuge, oder wie die Dinger heißen,_ beantwortete er sich selbst die Frage.

Langsam ihren Kopf schüttelnd und nun womöglich noch verwirrter als zuvor aussehend, fragte Dolphine weiter: "Man kann sich doch einfach merken, was man einkaufen möchte und wieso schreiben, wenn man es dem Großvater einfach zeigen kann? Ich meine … warum so … umständlich? Und … außerdem … eine Schule werde ich so oder so nie besuchen dürfen."

Nun hatte es dieses kleine Mädchen geschafft. Remus war verwirrt. Heillos verwirrt. "Das mit dem Einkaufen versteh ich ja noch.", begann er. "Aber... zeigen? Sicher es gibt Fotos, aber wenn man mal länger weg ist und man möchte es ihm gleich zeigen." Die Sache mit der Schule ließ Remus bewusst aus. Es würde wieder nur zu einer Frage führen... Was war Dolphine?

"Genau zeigen.", bestätigte sie und als sie den verwirrten Blick ihres Lehrers sah, fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu, "ich sagte doch schon. Großvater meint, ich bin ganz gut im Malen." 

"O.K. Malen kann man auch. Aber... aber wie willst du einem Jungen klar machen, dass du ihn sehr gern hast, ohne dass du es ihm sagst, weil ihr euch eine Weile nicht sehen könnt? Denn Gefühle kann man nicht malen. Aber man kann sie aufschreiben. Oder du kannst auch deine eigenen Gedanken aufschreiben. Dinge, die du einfach mal loswerden möchtest, ohne sie jemandem zu erzählen.", versuchte Remus das zu erklären, was für ihn selbstverständlich war. Niemals hatte er daran gedacht, nicht schreiben zu lernen.

Sie versuchte zu verstehen. Sie versuchte es wirklich, doch so recht wollte es ihr einfach nicht gelingen. "Also … warum sollte es leichter sein etwas zu schreiben und jemanden zu geben, als es diesem selbst zu sagen? Ich meine … ist das … nicht irgendwie feige?"

Remus hätte sich am liebsten die Haare gerauft. Wie erklärte man einer achtjährigen das Schreiben etwas war, was jeder konnte, was einfach zum Leben dazu gehörte? Dass es notwendig war, um in der Gesellschaft zu bestehen?

"So meinte ich das nicht", begann er und suchte dann nach den richtigen Worten. "Gehen wir doch einfach mal davon aus, du hast jemanden, den du sehr, sehr gern hast. Der wohnt aber weit, weit weg und du kannst nicht zu ihm, um ihm zu sagen, wie gern du ihn hast. Aber du willst ihm das unbedingt sagen. Aber erreichen kannst du ihn nur mit einem Brief. Dann hast du gar keine andere Wahl, als es ihm zu schreiben.", versuchte er es dann geduldig noch einmal.

"Wenn ich jemanden einmal so gerne habe, dann ist es doch viel besser, dafür zu sorgen, dass ich nie, niemals so weit weg von ihm bin, dass ich ihm nicht sagen kann, was ich denke, oder fühle …", versuchte Dolphine zu erwidern, wenn auch diesmal mit deutlichem Zweifel in ihrer kindlichen Stimme.

"Manchmal geht das aber nicht anders und außerdem ist schreiben fast wie malen. Nur dass die Buchstaben eine bestimmte Form haben. Aber man kann damit ganz viele tolle Sachen machen", erklärte Remus und schrieb dann ein großes und ein kleines A auf einen Bogen Pergament. "Nun brauchen wir noch Stifte. Ich hab leider nur diese Feder hier bei mir und es könnte am Anfang noch ziemlich schwer für dich sein, damit zu schreiben. Das machen wir später mal", erklärte er. "Du sagst du malst, dann hast du doch sicher hier auch irgendwo Stifte. Die könnten wir nehmen."

Noch ehe Dolphine aufspringen konnte, kam Großvater aus dem Küchenbereich zurück, immer noch ein nun feucht wirkendes Trockentuch über den Arm geworfen. Beim Vorbeigehen stellte er eine Tasse mit verschiedenfarbigen Buntstiften auf den Tisch und verschwand anschließend kommentarlos aus dem Küchenesszimmer irgendwo im restlichen Haus.

Remus sah dem alten Mann hinterher und seufzte. _Aus ihm werd ich wohl nicht viel rausbekommen, was meine Familie betrifft.._ Diesen Gedanken beiseite schiebend, wandte er sich wieder an das Mädchen. "Am einfachsten ist es, wenn du die Buchstaben einfach nachmalst. So genau du kannst, auf dem Strich. Wenn du magst, kannst du auch zwischen drin die Farbe wechseln.", erklärte er.

Dolphine nickte und schüttelte fast im selben Moment ihren Kopf: "Was für Striche?", fragte sie, ratlos auf das fast leere Stück angedunkeltes Papier blickend, auf dem bisher zwei seltsame Zeichen standen, die der Lehrer kurz zuvor darauf gezeichnet hatte.

"Ich mein die Linien, die auf dem Pergament sind. Das sind Buchstaben. Ein großes und ein kleines a", erklärte Remus. "Die malst du nach. So hab ich auch Schreiben gelernt."

Immer wieder fragte er sich, was denn Mr. Daudin mit ihr den ganzen Tag machte. Konnte er vielleicht auch nicht schreiben und lesen? Er schien ansonsten sehr besorgt um seine Enkelin zu sein. _Wenn er es könnte, hätte er es ihr wahrscheinlich beigebracht_, schloss Remus aus seiner neusten Erkenntnis.

Mit sich nun wieder aufhellender Miene nickte das Mädchen, nahm einen der Stifte aus der Tasse – einen roten Holzstift – und begann, ihren Blick fest auf die zwei vorgemalten Striche richtend, diese nachzumalen, wobei sie jedoch so fest aufdrückte, sodass das Blatt an der Stelle, als sie beim zweiten Strich ankam, leicht einriss. .

"Du brauchst nicht so fest drücken", schmunzelte Remus und nahm vorsichtig die Hand des Mädchens. "Ganz locker. Das reicht vollkommen, auch wenn das hier anderes Papier ist, als du es kennst. Es macht keinen großen Unterschied." Einige Male führte Remus ihre Hand über die Striche um ihr zu zeigen wie es besser ging, und auch korrigierte er die Haltung des Stiftes etwas.

Mit einer Mischung aus Ernst und purem Überschwang nickte Dolphine, sich anschließend noch mal daran machend, die Striche – diesmal viel leichter mit dem Stift aufdrückend – nachzumalen und zu ihrem sichtlichen Erstauen funktionierte es tatsächlich noch. "Das ist wirklich fast wie malen …", bemerkte sie lächelnd, "da muss ich auch nicht oft so fest aufdrücken. Nur wenn ich etwas wirklich deutlich machen will."

"Wenn du das sagst. Malen ist etwas, das ich nicht besonders gut kann", meinte Remus lächelnd und beobachtete das kleine Mädchen, wie sie die Buchstaben nachzeichnete.

Er ließ sie eine Weile gewähren, und gab ihr dann das nächste Stück Pergament. "Das ist das B. Der zweite Buchstabe. Mach mit ihm das gleiche wie mit dem A", bat Remus, in seinen Gedanken wieder bei dem Hausherrn. Er wollte zu gern etwas über seine Familie erfahren, die Frage war nur, wie er es am geschicktesten anstellte.

Mit konzentrierter Begeisterung machte sich Dolphine ans Werk, bis auch das zweite Blatt mit den zweiten Strichen voll geschrieben war.

Remus konnte über die Begeisterung des Mädchens nur schmunzeln. "Einen machen wir heute noch. Das C", erklärt er ihr und malte die Buchstaben auf ein drittes Stück Pergament. "Und die üben wir dann gleich mal, ohne dass ich sie dir vorschreibe."

"Wie soll das dann gehen?", fragte Dolphine verwirrt.

"Ganz einfach", meinte Remus und zog mit der Feder eine reihe Linien auf ein leeres Stück Pergament, die zwar alles andere als gerade waren, aber zum Schreiben reichten.

"Du machst es einfach so, wie die ganze Zeit vorher auch. Nur dass du jetzt keine Vorlage hast, sondern... man könnte sagen, du malst Freihand. Versuch es einfach mal. Und auch wenn es nicht gleich toll aussieht, ist das nicht schlimm. Das kommt mit der Zeit von allein. Jedes Kind braucht eine Weile, bis es das kann.", erklärte Remus. "Aber erst malst du das C nach. Für das andere haben wir noch genug Zeit."

Zwar immer noch nicht wirklich begreifend, was genau gemeint war, aber annehmend, dass sie es wohl mit der Zeit verstehen lernen würde, zuckte Dolphine leicht mit den Schultern und begann das C zu malen. Dieser geschwungene Strich fiel ihr von allen vorherig gelernten am leichtesten und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie auch das nächste Blatt damit voll gemalt hatte.

Sie war so vertieft in ihr Tun, dass sie nicht einmal die Farbe wechselte.

Remus konnte bei dem Anblick des Mädchens immer wieder nur lächeln. Sie ließ sich so leicht begeistern, sie war so unbeschwert, so frei. So wie er gern sein würde.

Dann nahm er sich zusammen und lächelte sie an. "Ich zeig dir, wie ich das mit dem Schreiben meine.", erklärte er, da er sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, dass Dolphine nicht wusste, was er gemeint hatte. Wie schon vorher nahm er ihre Hand und schrieb mit ihr die gerade eben gelernten Buchstaben nebeneinander. Jeden zweimal. "Und so schreibst du einfach die Zeilen voll. Und lass dir Zeit. Wir sind nicht in Eile.", meinte er.

Vor Überraschung, dass das zuvor gesagte nun auf einmal doch einen Sinn ergab, brachte Dolphine erstmal kein Wort hervor, sondern blinzelte nur auf die nebeneinander stehenden Strichzeichen, die sie bisher gelernt hatte.

"Wie viele dieser Striche gibt es?", fragte sie schließlich, nun doch nach einem anderen Stift greifend. Diesmal ein Grüner.

"Viele, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du die ganz schnell lernst, so fleißig wie du bist", lächelte Remus.

Mit einem nachdenklichen Blick auf ihre Hände hielt sie schließlich die rechte, stiftfreie Hand mit gespreizten Fingern in die Höhe und fragte: "Mehr als … fünf?"

Remus schmunzelte. "Ja. Mehr als fünf. Sehr viel mehr sogar."

Dolphine seufzte leise: "Ob ich das wirklich alles lernen kann, wenn es so viel ist?", zweifelte sie halblaut.

"Na ja. So viele sind es nun auch wieder nicht. Und das schaffst du schon. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", meinte Remus lächelnd.

Mit nun wieder etwas zuversichtlicherer Miene lächelte Dolphine ihren Lehrer an, legte plötzlich den Stift beiseite, drehte sich auf ihrem Stuhl herum, beugte sich vor und schlang im nächsten Moment auch schon ihre kleinen dünnen Arme um den Werwolf, sich dabei fest an ihn drückend: "Danke, Mr. Lupin ….!"

Etwas überrascht aber auch gerührt von dieser Geste, nahm Remus das Mädchen auch in den Arm. "Dafür musst du mir nicht danken, Dolphine und... würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und mich Remus nennen? Mr. Lupin klingt so schrecklich alt."

Dolphine kicherte leise, versprach aber, den Lehrer immer noch fest umschlungen haltend, in dessen Ohr: "Gerne M … Remus. Außerdem bist du nicht alt. Großvater hat mehr graue Haare!"

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen. Sicher wusste er, dass er schon graue Haare bekam und das mit Anfang Zwanzig. Eine Tatsache, die er hasste. "Das Leid eines Werwolfs.", seufzte er und lächelte dann. "Ich sollte das kaschieren. Sonst denken in zehn Jahren alle ich sei 70." 

Sich nun doch ein Stückchen von ihm wegdrückend, dabei aber keinesfalls die Arme von seinen Schultern nehmend, erwiderte Dolphine mit so viel Ernst in ihrer kindlichen Stimme, wie sie aufbringen konnte: "Das kommt nur, weil du dich dagegen wehrst, Remus. Lass es einfach zu – genieße es – und du wirst sehen, dein Erbe wird dir mehr bringen als nehmen."

Remus sah das Mädchen verwirrt an und setzte sich dann, ihre Arme von seinen Schultern nehmend, aber in den Händen haltend neben sie. "Dolphine, das ist etwas, was ich nicht kann. Ich kann nicht die Kontrolle freiwillig an etwas abgeben, dass willentlich Menschen verletzt. Dieser Gedanke ist einfach unerträglich. Ich muss wenigstens versuchen, mich dagegen zu wehren, auch wenn ich weiß, dass es unmöglich ist, den Werwolf aufzuhalten.", versuchte Remus zu begründen, warum er sich der Verwandlung nicht einfach hingab. Er wusste ja selbst, dass die Schmerzen dann nicht so schlimm sein würden, aber für ihn waren diese Schmerzen das Zeichen, dass er ein Mensch war, und keine Bestie. Gefühle bedeuteten Werwölfen nichts. Und das unterschied sie von Menschen. Außerdem hatte er Angst davor, sich in dem Wolf zu verlieren, auch als Mensch zu einem jähzornigen, aggressiven Monster zu werden, wenn er sich nicht dagegen wehrte.

"Aber warum aufhalten, was du bist? Du kannst nicht einfach …", sie stockte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, um zu erklären, was für sie selbstverständlich war, "entscheiden, dass etwas, das ein Teil von dir ist, nicht dazuzugehören hat. Du bist kein Mensch – du bist ein Werwolf und du kannst stolz darauf sein. Großvater hat mir so viel von seinem Freund Cian erzählt und der hatte nie Angst vor dem, was er war und er hat Großvater nie verletzt."

Remus fuhr sich verzweifelt mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Wie sollte er nur einem Kind klarmachen, dass er sein zweites Wesen hasste. Er wollte kein Werwolf sein. Er wollte ein Mensch sein. Glücklich sein dürfen wie jeder andere auch. Nur dass sein Schicksal ihm das verwehrte. Es gestattete ihm kein Glück.

"Wie soll man auf das stolz sein, wovor sich die meisten Menschen fürchten?", fragte er und versuchte, seine Verbitterung in der Stimme zu unterrücken. "Ich kann meine wirklichen Freunde an einer Hand abzählen. Die, die mich akzeptieren an zwei. Wie kann ich da stolz darauf sein, mich dreimal im Monat in einen Mörder zu verwandeln, den ich nicht kontrollieren kann?  
Ich bin ganz und gar nicht stolz darauf, ein Werwolf zu sein. Immerhin bedeutet es, zu diesem Irren zu gehören, der unsere Welt übernehmen will."

Kaum hatte Remus diesen Satz beendet, biss er sich auf die Zunge. Jetzt hatte er es verraten. Sich verraten, die Zauberwelt verraten. Nur weil er sich hatte gehen lassen. Sich hatte einwickeln lassen von einem Kind. _Bitte, Merlin, bitte lass sie nicht verstanden haben, was ich gesagt habe. Bitte!_, flehte er stumm.  
_  
_"Die Menschen fürchten nur das, was sie nicht verstehen und du, Junge!", erklang die Stimme Rupert Daudins, der im Türrahmen der Essküche stand, sich dabei wie üblich schwer auf seinen Gehstock stützend, "kannst dich nur nicht kontrollieren, weil du dich selbst nicht akzeptierst. Ich war über zwei Monate mit deinem Urgroßvater auf einem Schiff auf hoher See alleine. Teilte eine Kabine mit ihm, ja auch bei Vollmond, und ich stehe immer noch hier und das ich nicht von deiner Art bin, wirst du ja wohl gemerkt haben."

Remus fuhr erschrocken herum. Er hatte den alten Mann gar nicht bemerkt. _Oh Gott, wenn er das auch gehört hat, dann bin ich geliefert. Dann werde ich es ihnen erzählen müssen. Verfluchter Mist_.

Erst dann sickerten die Worte in sein Gehirn, die der Mann gesprochen hatte. "Zwei Monate? Ohne... das geht nicht. Niemals. Ein Werwolf ist nicht in der Lage sich zu kontrollieren. Das lernt man... das hätte mein Vater mir doch gesagt?", stammelte Remus drauf los, verwirrt wie schon lang nicht mehr. Er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass sein Vater sich auch nie hätte kontrollieren können. Sie waren nicht umsonst nachts durch den Wald gestreift und hatten seine Mutter in einem magisch gesicherten Haus zurück gelassen, um sie zu schützen. "Es sei denn, er hat es selbst nicht gewusst.", murmelte Remus halblaut und raufte sich nun mit beiden Händen die Haare. _Wenn das stimmt, was er sagt, wenn das wirklich wahr ist... es würde die Welt verändern. Niemand müsste mehr Angst haben._ "Bei Merlin!", stöhnte Remus und dachte an die Vollmondnächte, die er einsam in der Heulenden Hütte verbracht hatte. Unnötigerweise, wenn Mr. Daudin recht hatte. Ebenso unnötig wie die vielen Narben, die seinen Körper bedeckten.

Dolphines kleine Hände griffen erneut nach denen ihres Lehrers und versuchten sie festzuhalten: "Du musst einfach akzeptieren, was du bist. Dich … dem Wandel hingeben … lernen, dass du das nicht nur in drei Nächten bist, sondern immer, in jedem Augenblick."

Rupert nickte nur, seine Enkelin, die in solchen Momenten so unglaublich viel älter und weiser erschien, als sie in Wirklichkeit an Jahren war, mit einem deutlich stolzen Lächeln bedenkend. "Ich kann mir nicht erklären, wieso dein Vater dir diese Dinge nicht beigebracht hat."

Zorn blitzte unerwartet in seinen alten Augen auf, als er fortfuhr: "Für diese Nachlässigkeit gehörte er aus unseren Kreisen ausgeschlossen. Wie konnte er es wagen, dem Erbe seiner Familie und seiner Nachkommen nicht gerecht zu werden? Es wäre seine Pflicht gewesen, dich zu lehren und einzuweisen … so wie es die Pflicht eines jeden Familienoberhauptes ist."

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen bei diesen harten Worten, aber auch ein Feuer flammte in ihm auf. Denn auf seine Eltern ließ er nichts kommen. "Vielleicht wusste er es nicht. Meine Großeltern sind sehr früh gestorben. Vielleicht kam mein Großvater nicht mehr dazu, ihn darin einzuweihen. Man sollte niemanden verurteilen, ohne Beweise zu haben.", sagte er ernst. _Und deswegen lässt du ja auch Sirius nach Beweisen für Snapes Todessermitgliedschaft suchen,_ rechtfertigte er sein Handeln gegenüber seinem Schulkameraden vor seinem schlechten Gewissen. Er suchte schließlich Beweise, um ihn verurteilen zu können. Zu recht.

"Mr. Daudin. Würden Sie mir vielleicht heute etwas über meinen Urgroßvater erzählen? Ich hab leider keine Verwandten mehr, die ich sonst fragen könnte. Und es gibt da einige Dinge, die ich gern klären würde.", bat Remus schließlich.

"Mag sein, dass ich zu schnell urteile, aber es gibt Dinge, die solltest du wissen, egal ob es dir nun erzählt wurde oder nicht. Wüsste ich es nicht besser.", entgegnete der alte Mann mit nachdenklich gefurchter Stirn und zum ersten Mal überhaupt nicht mehr grimmig dreinblickend, sondern, ja – fast schon besorgt, "würde ich meinen, du wärest durch irgend etwas blockiert."

Remus schluckte unmerklich. _Einen Gedächtnisblock?_ Sollte sein Vater ihm einen... nein. Nein niemals. Warum auch? Und sonst würde das keiner tun. Immerhin würde man ihm damit das Wissen blockieren, ungefährlich zu sein. Und das hätte sein Vater wohl nie getan. Es sei denn es war jemand anders? _Oh Scheiße, Moony. Nun hör auf. Das sind Muggel, die dich hier irre machen!,_ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung, und dennoch war ihm nicht ganz wohl dabei, aber er schob das erst einmal zur Seite.

"Mr. Daudin, ich bin fest entschlossen herauszufinden, warum mein Vater mir nie etwas gesagt hat. Nur dazu brauch ich einen Anfang. Und den können nur Sie mir geben. Das Haus meiner Großeltern ist längst verkauft und mein Elternhaus ist bis auf einen Haufen Schutt und Asche niedergebrannt. Da ist nichts mehr zu finden. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe. Nur so kann ich meine Vergangenheit ergründen", erklärte Remus und hoffte, den Mann so überzeugen zu können, wenigstens etwas zu erzählen. Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt würde er schon finden.

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht Rupert Daudins, als er die Worte des jungen Werwolfes hörte. "Glaubst du wirklich, Unsereins sorgt nicht dafür, dass alles, was einen Hinweis auf uns geben könnte, in fremde Hände fällt? Natürlich ist das Haus verkauft worden, aber ganz bestimmt nicht an irgendwelche Fremden. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn du vorbeischaust und dich vorstellst, wirst du mit offenen Armen empfangen werden. Schließlich halten wir zusammen. Wenigstens etwas", und seine Augen glitzerten leicht schelmisch, "das du im Gegensatz zu anderen Dingen, offenbar schon zum Teil gelernt zu haben scheinst."

"Großvater – erzähl ihm doch von Cian. Oder soll er etwa ein viertes Mal darum bitten?", unterbrach Dolphine schließlich das kurz nach seinen Worten eingetretene Schweigen des alten Mannes.

Dieser schüttelte daraufhin nur leicht seinen Kopf und erklärte sich schließlich mit einem abrupten Nicken einverstanden: "Unter einer Bedingung. Du erzählst uns, was es mit diesem … Verrückten auf sich hat, von dem du vorher gesprochen hast und ich beantworte dir im Gegenzug, soweit ich dazu in der Lage bin, eine deiner Fragen. Antwort um Antwort – du verstehst?"

Damit löste Rupert Daudin sich vom Türrahmen und schlenderte zurück zu seinem üblichen Platz am Esstisch, wo er sich schließlich mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen niederließ.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Einweihung

**Kapitel 24 - Einweihung**

Remus hatte es geahnt, nickte aber trotzdem. "Gut. Einverstanden. Nur dazu muss ich etwas weiter ausholen und Sie in Dinge einweihen, die mein Urgroßvater Ihnen verschwiegen hat. Warum, weiß ich nicht.", begann Remus und sah kurz von einem zum anderen und zog dann seinen Zauberstab und legte ihn auf den Tisch. "Sie müssen mir versprechen, es keinem weiterzuerzählen. Es ist ein großes Geheimnis, das niemals an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen darf. Es würde riesige Probleme geben", erklärte er dann.

Mit ernstem Blick nickte Rupert Daudin. Was immer er nun erfahren würde, es wäre nicht das erste Geheimnis, das er zu hüten hatte. 

Dolphine hingegen betrachtete voller Neugier in ihrem vor Aufregung leicht geröteten Gesicht den dünnen Holzstecken, den ihr Lehrer gerade auf den Esstisch gelegt hatte.

Remus sah den Blick des Mädchens, der auf seinem Stab ruhte. Ruhig nahm er ihn in die Hand, schwenkte ihn dann einmal und sagte klar und deutlich: "Orchdeus!" Wie schon an ihrem Geburtstag hielt er ihr die Blume hin. "Magie gibt es wirklich und ich bin tatsächlich ein Zauberer", erklärte er und wartete zunächst die Reaktionen ab.

Während Dolphine nur vor Begeisterung ob der neuen Blüte aufstrahlte und diese mit ehrfürchtigem Blick entgegennahm, schnaubte der Alte nur missbilligend in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein: "Junge, wenn du wirklich willst, dass ich dir so etwas glaube, solltest du schon anderes als einfache Taschenspielertricks benutzen, um mich zu überzeugen."

"Dann schlag ich vor, wir nehmen gleich höhere Magie", sagte Remus und trat etwas vom Tisch zurück. Fest konzentrierte er sich auf einen schönen Gedanken und sagte: "Expecto Patronum." Ein weiß leuchtender Hund sprang aus der Spitze seines Stabes und Remus sah die beiden lächelnd an. "Das ist ein Patronus. Ein Schutzgeist der ausschließlich aus Glücklichen Gefühlen besteht."

Mit einem lautem Schaben rutschte der Stuhl von Rupert Daudin, welchen er beim Erscheinen des nun wie ein Geist durch seine Küche laufenden Hundes hastig zurückgeschoben hatte, über den Küchenboden und er musste sich arg beherrschen, nicht vor Schreck aus der Haut zu fahren, während er mit fassungslosem Blick dem ‚Ding' mit Blicken folgte. 

Dolphine hingegen jauchzte lachend auf, sich dabei so gut wie möglich vom Hocker hochstemmend und mit ihren Armen auf den Esstisch abstützend, so dass sie dem Geisterhund so nahe wie möglich kommen konnte. "Oh wie cool!", war das einzige, was sie dabei zwischen den Jauchzern hervorbrachte.

Der Patronus verschwand wieder und Remus sah die beiden an. "Wahre Zauberei. Keine Taschenspielertricks, wie Sie meinten. Es ist alles echt", sagte er und machte einmal einen Schwenker mit seiner Hand, die daraufhin in Flammen stand. "Ich bin wirklich ein Zauberer. Mit Haut und Haaren. Etwas das ebenfalls von meines Vaters Seite herkommt."

"Das ist ...", sich langsam wieder auf den Stuhl setzen, den er zuvor fast umgeworfen hatte, schüttelte Rupert Daudin nur fassungslos seinen Kopf, "... beeindruckend." 

Mehr fiel dem alten Mann im Moment dazu einfach nicht ein. 

Dolphine hingegen starrte mit einer Mischung aus Staunen und Sorge auf die brennende Hand: "Tut ... tut das nicht weh?", fragte sie mit leicht bangender Stimme.

Remus löschte die Flammen und setzte sich dann. "Nein. Das tut gar nicht weh. Die Flammen sind kalt und entwickeln keine Hitze. Es kitzelt nur ein bisschen", erklärte er und wandte sich dann an Mr. Daudin. "Hab ich Sie überzeugt?"

"Ich könnte jetzt Nein sagen, einfach um noch mehr von diesen Kunstst … dieser Magie zu sehen, aber ja ..", brummte er langsam wieder in seine alten Verhaltensweisen zurückfallend, nachdem er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte, "ja ich glaube dir, Junge." 

"Ich hab auch noch eine Menge auf Lager, aber wenn Sie mir glauben, erzähl ich lieber weiter", meinte Remus. "Wir... das heißt die Zauberer leben in einer eigenen Welt, die ihr eigenes Wirtschaftssystem hat", begann er und meinte mit einem Blick zu Dolphine. "Das heißt wir haben unsere eigenen Läden, unser eigenes Krankenhaus und sogar eigene Politiker."

Dann wandte er sich wieder an den alten Mann. "All diese Gebäude sind vor Muggeln, so nennen wir die Menschen, die keine magischen Fähigkeiten haben, verborgen. Mächtige Schutzzauber sorgen dafür. Das ist seit Jahrhunderten so, weil die Muggel sich seit jeher vor uns fürchten. Sie haben uns sogar gejagt und getötet, wie man an den Hexenverbrennungen aus dem Mittelalter sieht.  
Es gibt sogar strenge Gesetze, die verhindern sollen, dass Muggel davon erfahren, dass es Zauberer gibt. Deswegen musste ich Ihnen dieses Versprechen abnehmen. Ich bekomm ziemlich Ärger, wenn das rauskommt. Und da ich obendrein ein Werwolf bin, der von unseren Gesetzen beim kleinsten Vergehen, eingesperrt wird, liegt mir daran sehr viel." 

Dolphine hatte während der Erzählung ihres Lehrers immer größere Augen bekommen. Der Gedanke an eine ganze Welt voller Magie und Zauberer war etwas, das in ihren Gedanken die schier unglaublichsten Formen anzunehmen begann und so hörte sie kaum mehr die letzten Worte des Werwolfs.

Rupert Daudin hingegen hatte den ersten Schock, dass es tatsächlich Magie gab, auch wenn er diese Möglichkeit nie wirklich ganz abgetan hatte, schließlich verdaut. Wie hätte er auch anders als verstehen können, wenn alleine seine eigene und die Existenz seiner Enkelin für viele schon für Magie gehalten werden würde?

Doch als er hörte, wie selbstverständlich Remus Lupin davon sprach, dass die Welt, in der er eher das Gegenteil erwartet hätte, genauso engstirnig zu sein schien, wie manche Kreise hierzulande, konnte er ein düsteres Stirnrunzeln nicht mehr verhindern. "Wie ist das möglich?", fragte er mit leicht angespannter Stimme, "Wieso sollte ein Werwolf, ein durchaus magisches Wesen, wenn man es im weitesten Sinne betrachten sollte, gerade in einer Welt, in der Magie selbstverständlich ist, weggesperrt werden? Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

Remus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er es immer hingenommen, nie über den Grund nachgedacht und im Grunde hatte der alte Mann auch Recht. Doch andererseits.

"Es ist wohl die Angst. Etwas das jeder in sich trägt. Die Muggel haben Angst vor den Zauberern, weil sie stärker sind. Und die Zauberer haben Angst vor allem, was sie nicht kontrollieren können. Drachen werden in Reservaten gehalten irgendwo in Rumänien. Die Riesen hat man wegen ihrer Blutrünstigkeit in die Berge verbannt. Vampire gibt es hier schon gar nicht mehr, weil sie sich nur schwer verstecken können. Und Werwölfe kann man an Vollmond so gut wie gar nicht bändigen. Dazu kommt, dass viele Werwölfe ihre brutale Seite auch als Mensch an den Tag legen und sie sich um Vollmond gezielt in der Nähe von Menschen auf die Lauer legen.   
Und es gibt nur einen Fluch mit dem man einen Werwolf aufhalten kann, trifft er denn die richtige Stelle und auf den steht eine lebenslange Haftstrafe in unserem Gefängnis, da es Unverzeihlich ist, ihn zu benutzten. Und Muggel sind völlig wehrlos gegen uns, denn mit einem Holzknüppel wird man keinen Werwolf los. Und kaum einer hat eine Pistole mit Silbermunition im Haus, denn immerhin gelten Werwölfe als Sagengestalten.  
Und die meisten Werwölfe die es gibt sind keine Geborenen. Sie sind die ersten und haben keine Väter oder Mütter, die sie in irgendwelche Geheimnisse einweihen könnten. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass geborene Werwölfe keine Existenzberechtigung haben. Wie sagt Paragraph 3 der Werwolfsverordnung so schön?  
Jedem Werwolf ist es strengstens verboten Welpen zu zeugen oder zu gebären.  
Bei Zuwiderhandlung erfolgt die umgehende Hinrichtung der Welpen sowie des Vererbers des Wolfsfluchs.  
Sie gebrauchen nicht mal die Fachlich korrekte Bezeichnung für uns. Und das ist nur eines von vielen Gesetzen", erklärte Remus mit zunehmender Wut in der Stimme.

Rupert Daudin war sichtlich ergraut. Sein Gesicht, in dem man nun jede einzelne Falte deutlich sehen konnte, spannte sich vor kaum beherrschtem Zorn straff über seine markanten Gesichtsknochen. Nur in seinen Augen konnte man die Emotionen, die in seinem Innersten tobten, regelrecht schwelen sehen.

"Das ist …", begann er, stockte und stand schließlich abrupt auf, dabei so hart mit seinem Stock auf den Boden aufschlagend, dass der dumpfe Klang noch einige Momente im Haus widerhallte.

Dolphine war ebenfalls völlig aus ihrer zuvor entstandenen Traumwelt gerissen und in ihrem Gesicht war der Zorn, den sie empfand, unverhüllt zu erkennen. Ihre Augen schienen ihre Farbe verloren, oder sich so verändert zu haben, dass diese nicht mehr zu erkennen war. Weder die Iris, noch das Weiße darum herum. Ihr kleiner Körper zitterte regelrecht vor Wut und ein leises, sich langsam steigerndes Zischen drang aus ihrem fest zusammengepressten Mund.

"Bitte. Sich darüber aufzuregen, ist es nicht wert. Wirklich. Es ist die Unwissenheit der Menschen, die diese Angst auslöst. Und nur die wenigsten verstehen, dass es ein Fehler ist. Aber sich darüber aufzuregen bringt nichts. Außerdem steht es jedem Werwolf frei, das Land zu verlassen. Und es gibt meines Wissens nach durchaus Länder, in denen Werwölfe besser behandelt werden. Sehr viel besser. Sie haben die gleichen Rechte wie alle anderen auch. Nur Europa ist da halt etwas... veraltet. Aber irgendwann wird auch hier die Zeit kommen, in der die Werwölfe frei leben können. Und ich hoffe, dass so eine Einigung friedlich zustande kommt. Denn ein Krieg würde nur weitere Kriege nach sich ziehen und das Blutvergießen würde unnötig groß werden. Leider steckt unsere Welt gerade inmitten so eines Krieges", versuchte Remus diese hoch kochenden Emotionen wieder zu beruhigen.

Mit sichtlich ungläubigen Blicken musterten sowohl Rupert als auch Dolphine den jungen Werwolf. Während letztere sich, immer noch mehr oder minder leise zischend vom Hocker gleiten ließ, schüttelte ersterer nur den Kopf und meinte knapp: "Komm mit, Junge. Ich denke, es wird Zeit, dass du die Anderen kennen lernst und auch ihnen erzählst, was du uns soeben berichtet hast."

Damit wandte er sich um und ging vom lauten Aufschlagen seines Gehstockes begleitet aus dem Esszimmer.

"Die Anderen?", fragte Remus verwirrt, folgte aber dem Mann dennoch. Allerdings hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl. Er hatte nicht vor, Anhänger für Voldemort zu sammeln. Auf keinen Fall würde er das tun.

Rupert Daudin antwortete nicht, blieb stattdessen nur so lange neben der Garderobe vor der Hausausgangstüre stehen, um sich seinen Mantel anzuziehen, was fast zwei Minuten dauerte, da er sich nicht wirklich gut mit seiner linken Körperseite bewegen konnte und erst als er schließlich auch den letzten Mantelknopf geschlossen hatte, öffnete er die Haustüre und trat einen Schritt hinaus.

"Mr. Daudin. Hätten Sie die Freundlichkeit mir zu sagen, wohin wir gehen?", fragte Remus, der sich seinen Umhang schon lang übergeworfen hatte.

"Zu … Leuten, deren Bekanntschaft du schon zu deiner Volljährigkeit hättest machen sollen.", knurrte der Alte nur, wieder ganz er selbst in gewohnt unfreundlichem Tonfall vor sich hin.

Kaum dass beide das Haus verlassen hatten und noch ehe die Haustüre zurück ins Schloss fallen konnte, schoss etwas blauschwarzgrün Schimmerndes durch den restlichen Türspalt und wickelte sich ohne Vorwarnung um das linke Bein des Werwolfs, dabei unter den Stoff seiner Hose gleitend.

Remus keuchte erschrocken auf und musste sich zwingen, nicht vor Panik los zu schreien. Dass seine Stimme aber vor Angst und Schock bebte, konnte er nicht verhindern. "Mr. Daudin. haben... Haben Sie das gesehen?", fragte er. "Irgendwas ist..." Er wusste gar nicht wie er weiter sprechen sollte, hatte er doch keine Ahnung, was sich da kaltes um sein Bein wickelte, noch dazu unter der Hose.

Der gerade nach seinem Hausschlüssel gesucht habende Mann blickte nur kurz auf, musterte den jungen Mann mit einem leicht verwirrten Blick, griff nebenbei nach der Haustüre, zog sie nun ganz zu und schloss sie mit dem endlich gefundenem Schlüsselbund ab.

"Kein Grund zur Sorge, Junge …", versuchte er den Werwolf dabei beruhigend zuzuzwinkern, was ihm ob des immer noch in ihm schwelenden Zornes jedoch kaum gelang, "die Andern sind gar nicht mal so übel, wenn man sie erst näher kennt. Du solltest nur darauf achten, sie mit Respekt zu behandeln."

"Das mein ich nicht", sagte Remus immer noch Panik schiebend. "Da ist gerade was aus dem Haus... unter mein Hosenbein... kalt... wickelt sich um... was ist das?", stammelte er in einer noch nie da gewesenen Angst. Nicht mal als seine Freunde sein Geheimnis erfahren hatten, hatte er solche Angst gehabt.

Rupert Daudin wirkte zuerst verwirrt, überlegte sichtlich, was der andere damit meinen könnte, ehe sich sein Blick plötzlich schlagartig verfinsterte und er mit drohend zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und finsterer Miene, seinen Blick fest auf das Hosenbein des Werwolfs gerichtet, schnarrte: "Du wirst _sofort _zurück ins Haus gehen! Hast du mich verstanden?" 

Die einzige Antwort, die erfolgte, war das sich was immer gemeint war, noch ein weiteres Stück das Bein hocharbeitete. Bis zum Knie und langsam Windung um Windung schließlich darüber hinaus, noch weiter nach oben.

Remus spürte, wie ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich und seine Knie zu Pudding wurden. "Was immer Sie meinen, es ist damit nicht einverstanden", sagte er sich vorsichtig gegen die Wand lehnend. "Und ich wäre ihnen wirklich dankbar, wenn Sie mir sagen würden, was das ist", fügte er mit belegter Stimme und schweißnasser Stirn hinzu. "Denn so was ist mir auch in meiner Welt noch nicht begegnet."

Nur einen kurzen Blick auf den sichtlich geschockten Werwolf werfend, seine Aufmerksamkeit aber sofort wieder auf die Stelle des Hosenbeins richtend, an der sich das befand, was er dachte, knurrte Rupert, dabei abermals heftig mit seinem Gehstock auf den Boden aufschlagend: "Stell dich nicht so an, Junge! Schließlich hast du auch vorher nichts dagegen gehabt, dass sie dich umarmt! Viel wichtiger ist jetzt die Frage. Hat sie dich schon gebissen oder noch nicht?"

Mit vor Intensität stechendem Blick starrte Rupert Daudin wieder in das Gesicht des an der Hauswand lehnenden Remus Lupin.

"Sie? Sie meinen..." Remus' Gedanken überschlugen sich. ‚_Schlangengift! DU IDIOT! Das kann nur von einer Schlange stammen. aber wenn Dolphine..'._ "Nein. Nein sie hat mich nicht gebissen, und wenn schon, ich bin doch Immun gegen das Gift. Das haben sie doch getestet", meinte er sich wieder etwas beruhigend. ‚_Das hätte man mir auch vorher sagen können. Ich leg doch niemanden um, nur weil er kein normaler Mensch ist.'  
_  
"Immun nun ja … könnte man auch dazu sagen …", murmelte Rupert leise, seinen Blick nicht auch eine Sekunde von Remus' Gesicht abwendend, um auch ja keine auch noch so kleine Regung darin zu verpassen. Das Interesse, das er zuvor für das Hosenbein gehegt hatte, schien unterdessen vollkommen verschwunden zu sein.

"Also noch nicht gebissen? Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Du siehst nämlich so aus als …", fragte der Alte mit gleich bleibend scharfer Stimme nach.

"Ich hatte bis vor einer Minute keine Ahnung was Dolphine ist. Und dass das Zeug, was sie mir gegeben haben, Gift ist, das jeden anderen umgebracht hätte, weiß ich, weil ich es mit Zaubererverfahren analysiert habe. Nur von wem oder was es stammt, war nicht rauszubekommen. Nur dass es sich um Schlangengift handelt.

Ich hab mich einfach nur verdammt erschreckt, das ist alles. das geht gleich wieder", erklärte Remus immer ruhiger werdend.

"Das ist schlecht …", sagte der Alte daraufhin nur, "verdammt schlecht sogar."

Damit kramte er erneut nach dem Haustürschlüssel, zog ihn hervor und schloss die Türe wieder auf. Ohne noch einen Blick auf den Werwolf zu werfen, oder auf dessen Bein, trat er ins Haus und machte sich daran, die Haustüre einfach wieder zu schließen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass die anderen Beiden noch draußen standen. 

"Wie? Wieso denn schlecht? Was ist schlecht?", fragte Remus und sah runter auf die Stelle, wo er das Mädchen spürte. "Hast du eine Ahnung, was er meint?" Er war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sie ihn verstand, denn in seiner Welt war die Sprache der Schlagen eine eigenständige. Und Parsel konnte man nicht lernen. Das wurde vererbt und er konnte sie nicht. Ganz sicher.

Rupert Daudin jedoch reagierte nicht auf die gestammelten Fragen, schlug stattdessen nur energisch die Türe zu und rief, ehe er sich ins Hausinnere entfernte, durch die geschlossene Türe hindurch: "Geh, Junge … nach Hause oder was du sonst so machst."

"Verdammt noch mal. Was ist hier eigentlich los? Ich versteh gar nichts mehr", fluchte Remus. "Dolphine. Bitte. Kannst du mir das erklären?", bat er.

Von der Schlange, die sich um sein Bein gewickelt hatte, kam jedoch keinerlei Reaktion.

Remus seufzte leise. "O.k. Dann halt dich mal gut fest, und bitte... beiß nicht zu. Wir gehen jetzt ein Stück die Straße runter und apparieren dann. Das heißt wir verschwinden hier und tauchen Sekunden später an einem anderen Ort wieder auf. So reisen Zauberer über kurze Strecken. Ist etwas unangenehm, aber vollkommen ungefährlich", erklärte er und lief los. 

Für Außenstehende war es sicherlich ein merkwürdiger Anblick, dass sich ein Mann so steif bewegte, aber das interessierte Remus im Moment nicht. In der Seitenstraße angekommen, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Wohnung und disapparierte dann.

Zu seiner Erleichterung war das Gewicht der Schlange immer noch da, wo es vorher auch gewesen war. Schnell schloss er deswegen die Tür auf und schlüpfte hindurch und versiegelte sie anschließend magisch.

"Würdest du bitte rauskommen? Wir sind in meiner... Wohnung. Hier ist sonst niemand. Du musst also keine Angst haben", bat Remus leise.

Während des Gefühls des zusammengepresst und mitgerissen werdens hätte Dolphine beinahe zugebissen, einfach aus einer Instinkthandlung heraus, hielt sich dank der Erklärung, die sie zuvor erhalten hatte, jedoch gerade noch so eben zurück.

Doch als die Aufforderung kam, dass sie ‚herauskommen' sollte, war das einzige, was sie tat, sich noch enger um den Oberschenkel dessen zu schlingen, den sie als ihren Bringer auserkoren hatte.

Remus zuckte leicht zusammen, als sich die Schlange, noch fester um sein Bein wickelte. Und er tat das einzige was ihm einfiel. Vorsichtig zog er seine Hose runter und setzte sich auf den Rand der Couch. Erst dann warf er einen Blick auf sie.

Eine saphirblaue Schlange mit schwarzen und grünen Dreiecken auf dem Rücken hatte sich zweimal um sein Bein gewickelt. Die Unterseite war, blaugrün, zumindest soweit Remus das erkennen konnte, denn sie war kaum drei Zentimeter breit. Die Augen stachen wie zwei schwarze Perlen aus dem Kopf hervor. An sich ein wundeschönes Tier, wären da nicht die langen Giftzähne, vier an der Zahl, von denen gerade ein Tropfen grünlilafarbene Flüssigkeit tropfte.

"Du bist... wunderschön Dolphine", meinte Remus und berührte sanft ihren Rücken mit einem Finger und streichelte sie. "Nur ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wohin dein Großvater wollte, oder was ich jetzt machen soll. Ich weiß ja nicht mal genau, was du bist? Und es würde mir schon helfen, das zu erfahren. Und Angst musst du keine haben. Hier kommt niemand rein. Weder Zauberer noch sonst wer. Ich hab abgeschlossen und extra Schutzzauber über die Tür gelegt. Bitte, Dolphine. Du wirst mir wohl helfen müssen", redete er leise und beruhigend auf sie ein.

Sie überlegte. Überlegte wirklich, wie sie ihm helfen könnte, war sie sich doch bewusst, dass er keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was er tun musste. Doch wusste sie nicht wie. Es gab für sie keine Möglichkeit ihm zu erklären, was sie von ihm wollte. Sie selbst war von den sich regelrecht überschlagenden Ereignissen ja auch noch vollkommen durcheinander und sie als einfach nur verwirrt zu bezeichnen, käme dem Zustand, in dem sie sich gerade befand, nicht einmal ansatzweise nahe.

Als sie seine sanften Berührungen auf ihrem Rücken spürte, entspannte sie sich leicht. Nicht so weit, dass er sie loswerden könnte, doch so, das zumindest die Durchblutung seines Beines wieder normal funktionieren würde.

Remus durchflutete Erleichterung, als er spürte, wie Dolphine sich etwas entspannte und wieder locker ließ. "Bitte, Prinzessin. Ohne dich weiß ich nicht weiter. Ich brauch deine Hilfe. Und dein Großvater wird mir wohl kaum weiterhelfen. Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, womit ich ihn verärgert haben könnte. Nur weil ich nichts über dich weiß? Es gibt so vieles, was ich nicht weiß und ich bin gerade mal 20 Jahre alt. Wie kann man da schon alles wissen? Selbst er dürfte nicht jedes Geheimnis kennen, das es gibt", meinte Remus sie weiter sanft über die Schuppen streichelnd. 

Sie wollte ihm helfen, wirklich. Doch wusste sie einfach nicht wie. Ihm sagen würde nichts bringen, da er sie nicht verstehen würde.

Oder … vielleicht ja doch? Schließlich wusste sie nicht, wie viel von dem, was sie ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch geschenkt hatte, bereits zu sich genommen hatte. 

Nun, einen Versuch war es auf jeden Fall wert.

Langsam um wenige Zentimeter ihren Kopf hebend öffnete sie ihr Maul und zischelte:_ ‚G…….r .a.. ni… .e…n …' _

Remus runzelte die Stirn. Irgendetwas versuchte sie ihm zu sagen nur was? Warum verwandelte sie sich nicht einfach zurück? Konnte sie das vielleicht auch nicht beeinflussen. ‚_Im Haus war es ziemlich dunkel. Vielleicht liegt es am Licht?_'

"Dolphine. ich versteh dich nicht besonders gut. Eigentlich so gut wie gar nicht", meinte Remus hilflos lächelnd. "Würdest du mir erst mal den Gefallen tun und auf meinen Arm... kriechen? Hier ist es nicht gerade warm und ich würde mich gern wieder ganz anziehen", bat er und hielt ihr den linken Arm in der Hoffnung hin, sie würde darauf eingehen.

Kurz überlegte sie. Sie würde den Kontakt zu ihm auf gar keinen Fall lösen. Dazu war sie noch lange nicht bereit. Aber wenn er nicht versuchte sie loszuwerden … einen Versuch war es wert. Sie konnte ihn schließlich immer noch beißen, wenn er es dennoch versuchen würde, auch wenn nicht er es war, der dafür bestimmt war. Etwas, das sie außerordentlich bedauerte. 

Langsam schlängelte sie sich also von seinem Bein hoch hinüber auf den ihr hingehaltenen Arm. Nach kurzem über die Haut züngeln und seinen Geschmack in sich aufnehmen, schlang sich um Remus' Unterarm, sodass ihr dreieckiger Kopf auf seinem Handrücken zu liegen kam.

"Danke", sagte Remus und stand auf um sich die Hose wieder hochzuziehen. Dann schwang er mit der rechten seinen Stab und ließ zwei Tassen Tee erscheinen. "Ich weiß leider nicht, was Schlangen so trinken, wenn sie es überhaupt tun", meinte er und ergriff seine Tasse und hielt seine Hand vorsichtig an die andere Tasse, falls Dolphine auch etwas wollte.

Kurz überlegte sie. Brauchte sie etwas zu trinken? Nein – eigentlich nicht. Alles an für sie notwendiger Flüssigkeit würde sie durch das Verspeisen von lebendiger Nahrung zu sich nehmen können. 

Dennoch, wusste sie, dass ihr Lehrer es nur gut mit ihr meinte und so entschied sie sich zu einem weiteren Experiment. 

Langsam streckte sie ihren Kopf ein Stück weiter vor, sodass sie mit ihrer langen, plötzlich hervorzuckenden, gespaltenen Zunge ein wenig der in der Tasse befindlichen Flüssigkeit berühren konnte, zuckte anschließend jedoch fast noch schneller zurück, während sich ihr Körper automatisch enger um den Arm zusammenzog.

‚H..s.', zischelte sie leicht aufgebracht.

"Oh. Entschuldige. Das hatte ich nicht bedacht", meint Remus und stellte schnell seine Tasse beiseite, um mit dem Stab den Tee etwas abzukühlen. "So nun müsste es besser sein", meinte er etwas verlegen. "Du kannst dich nicht zurück verwandeln, oder?", fragte Remus dann und fügte hinzu: "Ein Nicken heißt ja, Kopfschütteln nein. Das ist am einfachsten zu verstehen", sagte er.

Kurz den Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen wendend, versuchte sie sich erneut an dem Tee. Er war nun tatsächlich um einiges angenehmer, auch wenn der intensive Geschmack nach den verschiedensten Inhaltsstoffen eher irritierend als wirklich notwendig für sie war.

Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu der Tasse, die ihr Bringer offenbar benutzen würde, schlängelte sich soweit vor, dass sie diese erreichen konnte, ohne dabei jedoch den Arm, um den sie gewickelt war, verlassen zu müssen und biss kurz aber fest genug in den Tassenrand, sodass sich durch den Druck ihre Giftdrüsen aktivierten und einen kleinen, glänzenden Schwall in den noch immer dampfenden Tee ergossen.

Remus sah die Schlange verwundert und besorgt an. Er war sich nicht so recht sicher, was er machen sollte, aber beim letzten Mal hatte es ja auch nicht geschadet. "Ok, Prinzessin", meinte er leise. "Ich vertrau dir. Du hast mir bisher ja auch nichts getan", sagte er und trank den Tee in einem Zug aus. Der Geschmack des Giftes war trotzdem deutlich zu spüren und im Stillen fragte er sich, was er machen sollte, wenn es doch wirken sollte. Erreichen konnte er niemanden, und je nachdem wie schnell es tödlich wirkte, würde er es nicht weit schaffen.

‚Bess... R…us', versuchte sie es erneut, dabei ihren Kopf soweit aufrichtend, dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

Remus sah sie verwundert an. "Das hab ich auch noch nicht erlebt", meinte er dann. "Ich kann dich verstehen, wenn ich dein Gift... nicht schlecht. Die Frage ist nur... wie viel muss ich davon nehmen, um dich richtig verstehen zu können, ohne dass es mich umbringt", meinte er dann und sah sie an. "Weißt du das zufällig? Also.. besser ist es auf jeden Fall geworden, aber ich fürchte es reicht nicht um eine richtige Unterhaltung zu führen."

Wieder bewegte sie ihren Kopf. Diesmal ob seiner Frage leicht auf und ab, um ein Nicken anzudeuten, auch wenn es ihrem Schlangenwesen seltsam erschien, sich auf diese Art und Weise auszudrücken.

Doch wie sollte sie seine Fragen beantworten? Noch war es offensichtlich nicht genug. Aber mehr würde ihm schaden. Jedenfalls innerhalb des laufenden Tages. Am nächsten Morgen konnte sie ihm eine weitere Dosis zutrauen, auch wenn das Risiko für ihn, dass das Gift doch noch wirkte, mit der Steigerung und der eingenommenen Menge nicht unbeträchtlich wuchs.

Remus seufzte. "Versuchen wir es so. Weißt du, warum du dich nicht zurück verwandeln kannst?", fragte er, stumm die Vermutung hegend, dass sie entweder nicht wusste, wie viel Gift sie ihm zutrauen dürfte, oder noch mehr würde ihm schaden. Und es war ein Punkt für sie, dass sie sich, falls sie es nicht wusste, zurückhielt.

Nach kurzem Zögern erfolgte wieder ein kurzes Auf- und Abbewegen des Schlangenkopfes. 

Remus nickte zufrieden. "Dann versuch es mir doch einfach mal zu erklären. vielleicht versteh ich es ja doch schon", bat er.

Sie bezweifelte zwar, dass er bereits so viel verstand, doch konnte ein Versuch wirklich nicht schaden. Sich ein wenig entspannter auf und um seinen Unterarm zusammenrollend, begann sie schließlich mit dem Ersten, was ihr dazu einfiel: …h .in .as .ers.. … v…st…i. ..e..rden.'

Remus schloss die Augen. "Tut mir leid. Aber... ich fürchte das reicht nicht um auch nur eine Ahnung zu haben", seufzte Remus. "Wir werden uns wohl was anderes überlegen müssen, oder warten bis dein Gift für mich wieder ungefährlich ist. Ich schätze mal Morgen. Das Problem ist nur, ich hab eine Freundin, die meine Hilfe braucht. Sie ist ziemlich krank. Nur mitnehmen... das wird nicht einfach und ich halte es für besser, wenn keiner etwas von deiner Fähigkeit erfährt." ‚_Vor allem wenn Celine doch eine Überläuferin sein sollte.',_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Du müsstest dich also irgendwo verstecken. Denn zu ihr muss ich, sie braucht mich dringend", erklärte Remus dem Mädchen das jetzt eine Schlange war. 

Nicht auch nur den Hauch einer Absicht habend, sich vor dem Finden dessen, den sie brauchte, von ihrem Bringer zu lösen, war ihre einzige Reaktion auf dessen Vorschlag, sich von ihm zu trennen, ein entschlossenes und wie sie hoffte, unmissverständliches Zusammenziehen ihres schlanken, aber dennoch starken Schlangenkörpers.

"Schon gut", meinte Remus beruhigend. "Ist ok. Mir war klar, dass du dich nicht von mir trennst. So meinte ich das auch nicht." ‚_Eigentlich schon, aber da sie das offensichtlich nicht will',_ dachte er. "Am besten kriechst du um meinen Bauch. So dick bin ich nicht und unter dem Hemd sieht dich keiner", schlug er vor. 

Sie zischelte erleichtert und kroch ohne weiteres Zögern zu der von ihm gedachten Stelle. Schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht gegen sich aufbringen, sondern ihm nur bewusst machen, dass sie so lange bei ihm bleiben würde, bis sie denjenigen gefunden hatte, für den sie bestimmt war.

Remus seufzte leise. "Ok. Aber wir müssen noch mal genau so reisen wie gerade eben. Ich weiß, es ist unangenehm, aber sonst kommen wir nicht zu meiner Freundin", erkläre Remus, im Stillen dafür dankbar, nicht kitzelig zu sein.

Die Zauber von seiner Wohnungstür nehmend trat er hinaus und verschloss sie wieder. Dann apparierte er nach Godric's Hollow.

-----  
TBC


	25. Chapter 25 Werwölfe in der Nokturngasse

**Kapitel 25 - Werwölfe in der Nokturngasse**

Remus schlief, nachdem er den Tag bei Celine verbracht hatte, in seiner Wohnung. Celine hatte er mit Mühe davon überzeugen können, die Nacht allein bei James zu verbringen, da er vorgeblich einen Auftrag für den Orden zu erledigen hatte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie noch auf die Idee kam zu glauben, er würde plötzlich etwas gegen sie haben. Das war der einzige Grund für seine Lüge gewesen und James hatte er von einem privaten Problem erzählt, weswegen er heute Nacht etwas zu erledigen hatte.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag Dolphine immer noch um seinen linken Arm gewickelt, als hätte sie sich die ganze Nacht nicht gerührt. Seufzend erhob er sich und brachte mit einem leisen Knacken seine Kochen wieder in die richtige Position, ehe er sich anzog und den Frühstückstisch deckte.

"Guten Morgen, Prinzessin. Wollen wir es wagen?", meinte er und hielt ihr seine Teetasse hin. "Ich würde nämlich zu gern wissen, wie ich dir helfen kann."

Die Zeit, in der ihr Bringer offenbar fest eingeschlafen war, hatte Dolphine in einer halb wachen, halb dösenden Starre verbracht, wobei sie froh war, sich so eng an seinem warmen Körper halten zu können, da die ansonsten im Raum herrschende Temperatur für sie doch ein wenig zu kühl geworden wäre. Etwas, das sie erst jetzt in ihrem neuen Körper wirklich bewusst wahrnahm und das sie zuvor nicht wirklich gestört hatte. Zwar hatte sie die warmen Räume in dem Haus, das sie mit Großvater teilte, immer vorgezogen, doch als wirklich störend hatte sie ein klein wenig Kälte nie empfunden. Höchstens als unangenehm und sie in ihren Gedanken leicht träge werden lassend.

Als er ihr nun abermals eine mit Tee gefüllte Tasse anbot, diesmal wohl gleich seine eigene, um das Erlebte vom vorigen Tag zu wiederholen, zögerte sie nicht lange und gab erneut etwas ihres Giftes in die Flüssigkeit. Nicht so viel wie gestern, nicht so viel, dass sie nicht mehr genügend übrig hätte, um sich notfalls verteidigen zu können, oder denjenigen zu kennzeichnen, den sie auserwählen würde, aber genug, dass es eine Wirkung zeigen sollte.

Remus nickte dankend und hielt seine Hand an die zweite Tasse. "Keine Bange. Er ist fast kalt", meinte er und trank seinen eigenen in einem Zug aus, um sich gleich einen Neuen einzuschenken und den bitteren Nachgeschmack zu vertreiben. Er bevorzugte Süßes definitiv.

Da sie bereites am Vortag etwas von dem Tee gekostet hatte und sie eher Hunger als wirklichen Durst hatte, verschmähte Dolphine dieses Mal das Angebot. Vor allem da sich auch das Verlangen nach etwas Flüssigkeit mit dem Verspeisen der richtigen Mahlzeit wieder legen würde.

"Nicht? Kann ich dir denn etwas anderes geben? Hast du einen Wunsch?", fragte Remus, gleichzeitig damit beabsichtigend, dass er so testen konnte, ob er sie jetzt verstand.

‚H..ger', zischelte sie leise, sich dabei halb auf seinem Arm aufrichtend und ihm mit ihren schwarzen Schlangenaugen starr ins Gesicht blickend.

"Äh... Hunger ja?", fragte Remus nach, da er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er sie richtig verstanden hatte. "Und was... fressen Schlagen? Oder was möchtest du?"

‚Ma.s … Vo.el … irg..dwas le.end.es.', antwortete sie sich, jetzt da sie es auch noch aussprach, leicht unruhig auf seinem Arm bewegend.

Remus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte fieberhaft, was Schlangen so fraßen, denn viel hatte er nicht verstanden. "Was lebendes ja? Besonders gut klappt das immer noch nicht", meinte er. "Wegen dem Essen... das einzige Lebende, was wir hier fangen könnten, sind Ratten." Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wurde Remus flau im Magen.

‚Sc.nell H.ger …', stimmte sie sich nun noch aufgeregter bewegend zu.

"Beruhig dich", meinte Remus und stand auf. "Ein Werwolf auf Rattenfang. Oh Gott. James und Sirius würden sich wegschmeißen vor lachen", murmelte er und nahm den direkten Weg in den Keller. Er wusste, dass es in einem der Räume nur so von diesen Viechern wimmelte. Dass seine Wohnung davon noch nicht befallen war, lag einzig und allein an der Magie, mit der er sie geschützt hatte. Und auch Peters Drohung, dass sie alle sterben würden, kämen sie der zu Nahe. "Einer der Vorteile wenn dein Freund eine Ratte ist", stellte Remus fest und drückte die Tür auf. Das Fiepen und Quietschen war nicht zu überhören. "Soll ich dir eine fangen, oder willst du selbst jagen. ich warte auch hier, versprochen", fragte Remus die Schlange, wobei er sich dabei ungeheuer dämlich vorkam.

‚M.ch du ..', züngelte sie leise. Auch wenn sie sich am liebsten selbst auf die Jagd machen würde, wusste sie, dass sie sich nicht von ihm trennen durfte. Nicht bevor sie nicht denjenigen gefunden hatte, für den sie bestimmt war, oder der sie weiter an ihr selbst noch unbekanntes Ziel bringen würde.

‚_Na klasse!',_ dachte Remus und schoss zwei Schocker aus dem Stab einfach in den Raum. das Quieken wurde lauter, das Trippeln kleiner Füße rascher. Mit einem "Accio Geschockte Ratten", flogen die getroffenen Tiere vor seine Füße. mit einem beschworenen Tuch hob er sie auf und ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Nur widerwillig legte er sie auf sein Sofa. "Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du fressen würdest, ohne dabei um meinen Arm gewickelt zu sein. Ich werde dir sicher nicht weglaufen. Ich will dir helfen. Wirklich", erklärte er Dolphine.

‚Muss .onta.t ble.ben.', gab sie aufgeregt von sich, während ihr Kopf mit einem guten Stück ihres Oberkörpers zwischen dem nun nur noch halb umschlungenen Arm und dem Tuch mit den beiden darauf liegenden Ratten hin und her pendelte.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er sich innerlich ekelte. "Wenn du das sagst", meinte er dann und ließ sein eigenes Frühstück stehen. Eine Schlange fressen zu sehen, verdarb ihm den Appetit.

Nachdem Dolphine, als Mensch war sie Remus wesentlich lieber, gefrühstückt hatte und Remus das Tuch hatte verschwinden lassen, bat er: "Versuch mir noch mal zu erklären, warum du dich nicht zurück verwandeln kannst. Langsam bitte. Vielleicht versteh ich es dann." 

Zufrieden und satt und mit zwei deutlich sicht- und auch spürbaren Wölbungen in ihrem ansonsten schlanken Leib, hatte sie sich wieder ganz um den Unterarm ihres Bringers gewickelt, jedoch locker genug, um es ihm und sich selbst so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.

Sie war schon halb am Dösen, als sie seine Frage wieder ein klein wenig wacher werden ließ. 

‚Bin je… vollst.nd.g m.ss s.chen .m .. vere.nen.', versuchte sie erneut etwas zu erklären, das auch ihr selbst nur durch ihren Instinkt langsam klarer wurde.

"Alles, was ich verstanden habe, ist, dass du was suchen musst. Ist das richtig?", fragte Remus noch mal nach.

‚Ja ..', stimmte sie, zugleich ihren Kopf leicht auf und ab bewegend zu. 

"Dann stellt sich nur die Frage, was du suchst und wo wir es finden können", meinte Remus. "Und dein Großvater wird uns sicher nicht helfen, oder?" Nachdenklich warf er einen Blick auf die Schlange.

Verneinend zuckte ihr dreieckiger Kopf leicht hin und her.

"Na gut", sagte Remus dann entschlossen und mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes war die Wohnung wieder ordentlich. "Dann werden wir zwei jetzt mal dem auf den Zahn fühlen gehen, der mich zu euch geschickt hat. Denn irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, dass Horatio etwas weiß. Wir werden wohl wieder apparieren. Sonst dauert es zu lang", erklärte er, zog sich seinen Umhang über und verließ die Wohnung, um Richtung Portune Manor zu apparieren. Zu Remus' Erleichterung waren die Ärmel von Umhängen immer sehr weit, daher fiel Dolphine trotz ihrer Magenfüllung nicht weiter auf. Und auch das Haus war schell erreicht, wo er sofort klingelte.

Nachdem sie sich gerade ohnehin in der Empfangshalle aufgehalten hatte und an der Eingangstüre vorüber gegangen war, öffnete Elea, nachdem sie Tinker mit einem Wink ihrer Hand wieder verscheucht hatte, selbst die Tür in der Hoffnung, dass es ihr Ehemann sein könnte, der schon seit Stunden unterwegs war.

"Elea meine Liebe", grüßte Remus die ihm öffnende Frau. "Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht Ungelegen. Ich müsste dringend mit deinem Mann sprechen", erklärte er ihr dann, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte:

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, das sie nicht einmal herbeizwingen musste. Zumindest nicht sehr, war die Sorge um Horatio und die Enttäuschung, dass nicht doch er selbst es gewesen war, der hier vor ihr stand, nicht ganz aus ihren Gedanken und ihren leicht verschatteten Augen gewichen.

"Es tut mir leid, Remus, aber Horatio ist nicht hier. Du kannst aber gerne hereinkommen und bei einer Tasse Tee auf ihn warten.", bot sie nun wieder ehrlich lächelnd an.

"Danke, Elea aber dazu fehlt mir heute leider die Zeit. Ein anderes Mal gern. Aber weißt du, wo dein Mann hin wollte? ", erkundigte sich Remus, der auf keinen Fall hier bleiben wollte. Dolphine war nicht unter seinem Hemd, nur unter dem Reiseumhang.

"In die Winkelgasse," erklärte sie und nach einem kurzen Rundumblick noch hinzufügend, "nach einem bestimmten Buch sehen, das er schon länger sucht." 

"Verstehe. Danke, Elea. Wir sehen uns", meinte er und machte kehrt. Unterwegs in die Seitenstraße zurück murmelte er: "Dann führ ich dich jetzt mal in die Zauberwelt ein. Die Winkelgasse ist unsere Einkaufsstraße. Und wir apparieren wieder." Es war für ihn einfach beruhigender Dolphine jedes Mal vorzuwarnen, wenn er apparierte, nicht dass sie sich erschrak und doch noch zubiss.

Er tauchte direkt hinter der Mauer zur Winkelgasse auf. Seit die Angriffe sich verschlimmert hatten, war das Treiben hier nicht mehr ganz so gemächlich wie sonst. Es war hektischer. Angst lag in der Luft. Remus war klar, dass er Horatio keinesfalls hier finden würde. Nicht wer nach einem bestimmten Buch suchte. Diese bestimmten Bücher, wenn es denn eines war, fand er allenfalls in der Nokturngasse, dem Teil ihrer eigenen Einkaufswelt, in der sich alles, was mit schwarzer Magie verbunden war, angesiedelt hatte.

Flüsternd erklärte er dem Mädchen, das bei seiner letzten Erzählung über seine Welt schier aus dem Häuschen gewesen war, einiges über die Geschäfte, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Madam Malkins, Olivanders, Florish und Blotts.

"Und wir gehen jetzt in die Nokturngasse. Etwas dunkler hier", flüsterte er Dolphine zu. Wirklich wohl fühlte er sich hier nicht, auch wenn man behaupten konnte, als Werwolf gehöre er hier her. Er kannte auch durchaus die eine oder andere einschlägige Kneipe, in der sich seinesgleichen traf, aber diese mied er tunlichst.

Voller Interesse hatte sie den Erklärungen gelauscht, die ihr zugeflüstert wurden. Dabei immer mal wieder zwischen dem Hemd und dem Mantel, oder Umhang wie er dieses Kleidungsstück nannte, herauslugend.

Als sie schließlich in eine wirklich dunkler scheinende Seitenstraße einbogen, in der irgendwie alle sogar dunkler angezogen zu sein schienen, ergriff sie ein leichter Schauer, der durch ihre Schuppen jagte. Irgendetwas war hier, das ihr vertraut erschien.

Ein Seufzen unterdrückend stand Horatio Portune in einer der vielen dunklen Ecken der Nokturngasse und wartete. Dabei ganz den Anschein erweckend, als würde er gedankenverloren in seinem bereits eine Stunde zuvor erworbenen neuen Buch blättern, das er ebenfalls in einem einschlägigen Geschäft dieser Straße ergattert hatte.

Es war tatsächlich auch ganz interessant und eines, das er noch nicht in seiner doch recht beträchtlichen Sammlung besaß, doch galt sein wirkliches Interesse nicht den verschiedensten Möglichkeiten mit diversen als verboten geltenden Kräutern Tees mit unterschiedlichster Wirkung zu kreieren, sondern viel mehr seiner restlichen Umgebung.

Alleine mit seiner Erscheinung und der Ausstrahlung, die von ihm ausging und jedem schwächeren Willens klar verdeutlichte, dass er kein leichtes Opfer sein würde, sondern eher ‚sie' als potentielle Opfer sah, verhinderte er, dass er von diversen unerwünschten Individuen angesprochen wurde, oder noch Schlimmeres.

Zwei Stunden hatte er dazu gebraucht das Buch zu finden, da er schließlich nicht jedes beliebige Exemplar möglichen Beobachtern für seinen hiesigen Aufenthalt in der Nokturngasse vorweisen konnte und eine weitere Stunde wartete er nun bereits.

Viel zu lange, wie er selbst wusste, war es doch recht unwahrscheinlich, dass er sich ausgerechnet in dieser Gegend derart in seiner Lektüre verlieren würde.

Der in ihm brodelnde Ärger über diesen erneut misslungenen Kontaktversuch, um mit möglichst höherrangigen als ihm persönlich bekannten Todessern in Kontakt zu treten, stellte seine ohnehin nur mühsam zusammengenommene Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Natürlich kannte er einige Namen von offensichtlich dem Dunklen Lord nahe Stehenden. Namen, die auch jeder andere, der ein klein wenig Verstand besaß, ebenfalls kennen würde und Personen, die das Ministerium mit Sicherheit unter mehreren wachsamen Augen hielt. Also konnte er – Horatio – nicht einfach zu diesen spazieren, sondern musste über niederrangige Mittelsmänner einen Kontakt herstellen. Etwas, das bei weitem nicht so einfach war, wie er sich nun schon seit zwei Wochen erhofft oder früher auch befürchtet hatte. Beides aus jeweils anderen und sich nun vollkommen verändert habenden Gründen heraus.

Abermals wie schon so oft zuvor ließ Horatio Portune seinen Blick über die links und rechts von ihm abgehenden Wege und Gassen der Nokturngasse schweifen, die nur dem Namen nach eine Gasse war, aber in Wirklichkeit weit verzweigter und verwinkelter war, als es die Winkelgasse jemals sein könnte. 

Was er zu sehen bekam, ließ ihn für einen Moment beinahe vor Schreck erstarren. _‚Was bei Salazar macht der verflixte Werwolf hier?'_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er nach außen hin vollkommen ruhig bleibend, eine weitere Seite in seinem Buch umblätterte. 

"Gift oder doch Genuss" stand dort als neue Kapitelüberschrift.

Remus schlich ein leichtes Grinsen aufs Gesicht, als er die Person entdeckte, die er zu finden gehofft hatte. Schon zweimal hatte er, um sich das Gesindel, das hier lauerte, vom Hals zu halten, seine fühlbare Magie verstärkt. Besonders gut konnte er das nicht, wenn der Schulleiter von Hogwarts dies tat, und der tat das nur sehr, sehr selten, war das bei weitem Imposanter. Aber es hatte gereicht, um etwas Angst zu verbreiten. 

Zielstrebig ging er auf seinen Freund zu. Zwar wollte er nicht unbedingt in dieser Umgebung mit ihm darüber reden, aber er konnte ihm schon mal verdeutlichen, dass es da ein Hühnchen zu Rupfen gab, wie die Muggel es so schön formulierten.

An einer Nische vorbeieilend fiel sein Blick für Sekunden auf eine große schlaksige Gestalt. Seine Haare wiesen, wie er vom fahlen Schein einer hier immer leuchtenden Laterne erkennen konnte, viele mattgraue Strähnen auf und eine seltsame Magie ging von ihm aus. Irgendwie unheimlich und gleichzeitig vertraut. Etwas das Remus sich nicht wirklich erklären konnte, und auch jetzt nicht wollte. Unwillkürlich verstärkte er seine eigene Magie etwas, noch etwas mehr als bei den anderen Gestalten vorhin, um dem potentiellen Gegner klar zu machen, dass ihn Ärger erwartete, sollte er sich anschleichen.

"Horatio. Ich muss mit dir reden. Unbedingt. Nur nicht hier", sagte Remus ohne große Umschweife. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, hier so schnell wie möglich wieder raus zukommen. außerdem fiel sein Blick auf den Titel des Buches. ‚_Da will wohl jemand unsere Teestunden versüßen.',_ dachte er.

Langsam das Buch zuklappend und in eine seiner Robentaschen verschwinden lassend, was durch einen in den Robentaschen integrierten Schrumpfzauber kein Problem war, blickte Horatio Portune zu demjenigen auf, der ihn soeben angesprochen hatte und den er sehr wohl auch schon zuvor erkannt hatte. Da war es vollkommen unnötig mit einem solchen Schwall an roher Magie um sich zu werfen. _‚Ich fürchte ich muss einem ganz bestimmten Werwolf mal die Feinheiten gewisser gewollter und ungewollter Ausstrahlungen beibringen …'_; sinnierte er, während er dem Mann einen eisigen Blick schenkte und erst einmal nichts auf dessen Worte erwiderte.

"Lass uns rauf gehen und uns in ein Cafe setzten", schlug Remus vor und hörte hinter sich dann eine Tür klappern und kurz darauf das Lachen mehrer Gestalten. Er warf nur kurz einen Blick über die Schulter, um dann wieder Horatio anzusehen, doch schlagartig gefror ihm das Blut in den Adern.

Er kannte einen von den Gestalten, die aus dem Pub in der Nähe getreten waren. Ein großbulliger Kerl, mit strohigem blondem Haar. Sie alle nannten ihn nur Shane. Ein Werwolf, der Voldemort diente und in dessen Auftrag Familien das Fürchten lehrte. Aber er trug kein Dunkles Mal. Voldemort nahm keine Werwölfe in seine Reihen auf. Warum das so war, wusste keiner. Aber Dumbledore vermutete, dass sie für ihn auch nur niederes Volk waren, was er nicht an sich binden wollte. 

Remus kannte ihn von einem Versuch der Kontaktaufnahme zu den Werwölfen. Er war ein brutaler Schläger und die fünf Kerle hinter ihm waren ganz sicher auch Werwölfe. Deutlich war der Unterschied zu sehen. Wilde lange Haare, ungepflegte Zähne, raue Hände. So sahen jene Werwölfe aus, die nach dem Biss verschleppt worden waren, verstoßen worden waren und unter ihres gleichen aufwuchsen. Und so sah auch jeder, dass er ein Werwolf war, der unter Menschen lebte.

Die sechs Personen kamen wankend und grölend auf ihn und Horatio zu. ‚_Betrunken und das zu Neumond_ .'schoss es Remus durch den Kopf. Eine ziemlich heikle Mischung für diese Gestalten, oder besser für die, die ihnen begegneten. So wie der Vollmond einen Werwolf in einen Blutrausch stürzte, riss der Neumond sie in ein Loch, das viele mit Alkohol betäubten. Remus hatte schon vor seiner Schulzeit damit angefangen dieses Loch mit Lesen oder Spaziergängen auszufüllen.

"Lass uns verschwinden", raunte er Horatio zu. Er hatte auf keinen Fall vor, mit denen aneinander zu geraten. Erstens würde das Aufsehen erregen, zweitens könnte Horatio bemerken, wie stark er wirklich war, denn Werwölfe setzen nicht nur Magie ein, und drittens und das war wohl das wichtigste, war er nicht allein. Dolphine sollte das auf keinen Fall miterleben.

Horatio, der die sechs Gestalten, die nun mehr oder minder langsam auf sie zukamen, auch bemerkt hatte, ließ sich nichts von seiner innerlich anwachsenden Anspannung anmerken und erwiderte so, als täten die durchaus alleine schon durch ihre Überzahl ihnen überlegenen, lachenden und grölenden Männer, nichts weiter zur Sache, in gelassenem Ton: "Ein Cafe wäre wirklich nicht schlecht."

Damit wandte er sich um, seine Hand wie nebenbei in die Robe zu seinem Zauberstab gleiten lassend und diesen fest mit seinen Fingern umschließend, und begann langsam und äußerlich vollkommen entspannt, als ginge ihn die sich immer weiter zusammenrottende Meute hinter ihm nichts an, tiefer in die Nokturngasse hinein zu schlendern.

Mit Absicht nicht die Richtung zur Winkelgasse wählend, da sie diese wohl kaum vor einer möglichen Konfrontation erreichen würden und alleine schon eine solche Handlung, die Unterlegenheit, in der sie sich momentan befanden, nur noch deutlicher betonen würde. Sich stärker geben, als man in Wirklichkeit war, war das einzige, was jetzt noch helfen mochte, heil hier heraus zukommen. Das war Horatio mehr als klar.

Remus folgte seinem Freund sofort, und stimmte auch der eingeschlagenen Richtung ohne Widerspruch zu. Auch seine Hand ruhte bei seinem Zauberstab, und in Gedanken formten sich schon Flüche, mit denen er sich und auch seinen Freund verteidigen konnte.

"HEY!" hallte plötzlich ein Ruf hinter ihnen her, der Remus leicht zusammenfahren ließ. Es war Shane gewesen. Und Remus konnte nur beten, dass er ihn nicht erkannte. Sein Kontaktversuch war deutlich in die Hose gegangen, Shane hätte ihn sogar beinahe umgebracht, weil sie ihn erkannt hatten von einem einzigen Besuch hier mit James zusammen. Und da James den Todessern oft kräftig in die Quere kam, war das ein ziemlich schlechter Ausgangspunkt für eine gepflegte Konversation unter Werwölfen gewesen. Er war nur knapp entkommen. Aber Shane wollte Rache, das wusste Remus genau, denn ein Werwolf ließ niemals eine Niederlage auf sich sitzen.

Den Ruf ignorierend ging Horatio weiter, sich dabei dazu zwingend, auch weiterhin gleichmäßig und äußerlich unbeeindruckt wirkend seinen Weg fortzusetzen. Auch wenn er sich innerlich bereits darauf vorbereitete, sich selbst und dem neben ihm einher schreitenden Werwolf erst mit einem Schildzauber zu umgeben, ehe er sich dem Gesindel hinter sich widmen würde.

Remus wäre mit Sicherheit zu schwach, besonders zu der gerade herrschenden Mondkonstellation, um sich groß verteidigen zu können. Hatte er ihm doch einmal über die Schwäche erzählt, die seine Art zu Neumond ergriff. Horatio wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass sein Freund verletzt würde.

"HEY! IHR!", hallte erneut ein Ruf hinter ihnen her und Remus machte sich auf alles gefasst. Seine rechte Hand hatte sich schon fest um seinen Zauberstab gelegt, Zaubersprüche für Flüche und Schilde lagen ihm schon auf der Zunge. Helfen würde ihnen hier niemand. Sie waren nur auf sich gestellt und so weit unten in der Nokturngasse wagte sich auch kein Auror allein. Zumindest sollte es keiner tun. Und selbst James hielt sich daran und ging nur mit Begleitung hier her. Auch wenn die schon mal nur aus ihm und Sirius bestanden hatte. Aber er war nie allein gewesen.

Dann urplötzlich donnerte Jemand hinter ihnen Stupor und Remus handelte instinktiv, wie er es bei James gelernt hatte. "Protego!", schrie er und riss seinen Stab in die Höhe, gepaart mit einer Welle von Magie um das Schild zu verstärken.

Horatio, der ebenfalls erst einmal einen Schildzauber hatte ausrufen wollen, änderte seine Meinung im selben Moment, als er sah, wie der Werwolf neben ihm dies bereits tat und schrie stattdessen ein lautes: "Expelliarmus!", ehe er gespannt beobachtete, ob und wie viele der feindlichen Zauberstäbe seinen Gegnern aus den Händen gerissen würden. 

Der Schockzauber prallte am Schild ab und während Remus es wieder fallen ließ, sah er das nur einem Werwolf von Horatios Entwaffnungszauber der Stab entrissen wurde.

Doch den interessierte das nicht weiter, sondern er stürzte sich unter wildem Geschrei und dem Schutz der Flüche der anderen ohne Stab auf sie zu. Das was Remus am liebsten verhindert hätte. "Impedimenta", donnerte er dem Angreifer entgegen, während er einem anderen Fluch auswich.

Horatio, der sich ebenfalls außer Reichweite zweier auf ihn zuschießender Flüche warf, rollte sich gerade zur Seite hin ab, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie der auf ihn zustürzende Schläger von Remus Lähmfluch getroffen zu Boden stürzte, ehe er selbst wieder, immer noch mehr auf den Knien als alles andere, seinen Zauberstab schwang und einen weiteren Gegner einen: "Stupor!", entgegen rief.

Remus achtete nicht großartig auf seinen Freund. Der beherrschte sicher mehr Schwarze Magie als er selbst und würde sich schon helfen können. Deshalb wandte er sich zwei der Fünf verbliebenen zu und es entbrannte ein heftiges Duell. Stumm dankte er James dafür, dass er ihm einiges aus der Aurorenschule beigebracht hatte. Doch die Werwölfe waren keinesfalls schlechte Duellanten. Sie hatten sogar einiges drauf. Plötzlich wurde Remus hart gegen die Wand geworfen und sein Stab aus der Hand gerissen.

Was immer gerade geschah, es war nichts, das Dolphine besonders gefiel. Erst recht nicht nach der üppigen Mahlzeit der zwei verspeisten und immer noch langsam verdaut werden müssenden Ratten.

Langsam begann sie sich zu lösen, ohnehin spürend, dass das, was immer sie suchte, in der Nähe sein musste und nun nur noch auf die richtige Gelegenheit wartend, möglichst unbemerkt verschwinden zu können. 

Mit einem: "Incarcerus!", sorgte Horatio dafür, dass einer der drei verbliebenen und sich nun mit ihm beschäftigenden Gegner, gefesselt zu Boden stürzte, während die zwei anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Remus gerichtet hielten, als er auch schon von einem der auf ihn zurasenden Flüche zum Glück nur gestreift wurde, was ihn seinen rechten und damit nicht seinen Zauberstabarm leicht taub fühlen ließ.

Was nun folgte, war eines der ihn forderndsten Duelle seines Lebens, was er gewiss nicht erwartet hatte und ihm wieder einmal zeigte, dass man seine Gegner nicht nur nach deren offen verwahrlostem Äußeren beurteilen sollte. Er zumindest würde diesen Fehler bestimmt nicht wieder begehen, sollten sie hier jemals mehr oder minder heil herauskommen.

Er hatte es gerade geschafft, den zweiten Mann zu verlangsamen, als sich der dritte plötzlich zu einer für Horatio vollkommen unerwarteten Attacke entschied, seinen Zauberstab einfach auf ihn warf, was den älteren Portune Herren doch kurz, aber für ihn entscheidend nachteilig in seiner Abwehr innehalten ließ. So dass er dem sich von dem Verlangsamungsfluch nun wieder erholt und ihm einen Schocker entgegenjagenden Zauber nicht rechtzeitig einen Schild entgegensetzen konnte und dadurch selbst ein Stück weit zu Boden geworfen wurde.

Horatio gelang es gerade eben noch dem nun einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn sprechen wollenden Mann mit einem Incendio soweit abzulenken, dass er ihm gleich einen Stupor hinterher schicken konnte, doch war ihm die Genugtuung nun ach den zweiten Gegner für längere Zeit zu Boden geschickt zu haben, nicht lange gegönnt, als er von dem Mann nun erreicht wurde, der zuvor seinen Zauberstab auf ihn geworfen hatte.

Dieser warf sich einfach auf ihn und drückte ihn abermals zu Boden, wobei die Horatio entgegenschlagende Mischung aus fauligem Atem und einer alles bisher gekannte in den Schatten stellende Alkoholfahne regelrecht würgen ließ. 

Instinktiv versuchte er seinen nun langsam wieder erwachenden Arm, der von einem der ihn zuvor gestriffen habenden Flüche betäubt worden war, zwischen sich und dem Angreifer zu bringen, als dieser daraufhin nur bösartig grinste und – ihn mit seinen langen, gelben Zähnen kräftig in das rechte Handgelenk biss.

Einen durch das Gewicht auf seinem Körper halb erstickten Schmerzensschrei ausstoßend, stieß Horatio dem Mann seine andere, immer noch seinen Zauberstab fest umschlossen haltende Hand mit Wucht in die Seite, was diesen zu Horatios größter, aber nicht ungewollter Überraschung kurz von ihm zurücktaumeln und vor allem seine Zähne aus seinem Handgelenk lösen ließ. 

Ohne nun noch länger zu überlegen, ob er in Gegenwart seines Freundes Dunkle Flüche anwenden sollte oder nicht, zischte er ein leises aber deutliches und von Remus hoffentlich ungehörtes: "Imperio!" Was seinen Gegner nach einem scharfen: "Zurück von mir!", von ihm forttaumeln ließ, sodass sich Horatio dazu in der Lage fand, sich aufzurappeln und auf seine eigenen Beine zu stellen.

Die rechte Hand von der das Blut herabströmte und die von dem Biss ausgehenden Schmerzen versuchte er dabei, so gut es ging, zu ignorieren.

Nun völlig stablos und zwei Werwölfen gegenüberstehend die ihn Todschlagen wollten, ausgerechnet war einer von ihnen Shane, hatte Remus keine Gelegenheit auf Horatio zu achten.

"Lupin", zischte Shane kalt und Remus betete, dass sein Freund mit den Drei andern genug abgelenkt war, sodass er nicht mitbekam, wenn er hier seine waren körperlichen Kräfte zeigte.

Was dann kam, war ein unschöner Nahkampf und zu Remus' Glück waren es nur zwei. Mit dem anwesenden Rudel wäre er allein nicht fertig geworden und James würde ihm eh schon den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das hier erfuhr. Dem Faustschlag Shanes ausweichend, der daraufhin die Wand traf, drehte er sich einmal um sich selbst und schlug dann selbst mit der Faust seinem Angreifer ins Zwerchfell. 

‚_Hat seine Vorteile mit Sirius Black aufgewachsen zu sein!', _notierte er sich dabei stumm, den in die Knie gegangenen Werwolf ignorierend, da ihn der zweite mit einem Fesselspruch belegte. Remus fackelte aber nicht lang, packte das Seil aus dem Stab das seine Handgelenkte umschloss und zog einmal mit aller Kraft daran, was dem Werwolf einen entsetzten Aufschrei entlockte, wurde er doch mit Wucht von dem Füßen gerissen. ‚_Gepriesen seien die Werwolfsgene!'_ ließ Remus seinen stummen Sarkasmus freien Lauf, und warf die nun lockeren Fesseln ab.

Für Sekunden von Horatios Aufschrei abgelenkt, traf ihn ein Fausthieb in den Magen und ließ ihn aufkeuchend gegen die Wand taumeln. Lang genug für einen zweiten Treffer auf die Nase hielt der Schock darüber an, aber dann packte Remus den erneut auf ihn zuschnellenden Arm. Dieser wurde mit einer Drehung seitens Remus auf dessen Rücken gedreht, begleitet von einem hässlichen knackenden Geräusch und einem Aufheulen. Zu guter Letzt verpasste Remus dem Werwolf einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn gegen die Wand prallen ließ. 

Dann schnellte sein Blick zu Horatio herum der wieder auf den Beinen stand, am Handgelenk blutend wie Remus mit Schrecken feststellte. Ihm gegen über ein entwaffneter Werwolf, mit seltsam entrücktem Blick. Doch ehe Remus darüber nachdenken konnte, wovon das kam, tauchte hinter Horatio ein zweiter Werwolf auf, der drohend den Stab hob.

Remus selbst stablos und auch nicht wissend, wo dieser geblieben war, tat das erste, was ihm einfiel. Er rannte los und riss Horatio Sekunden nach einem gedonnerten "Desteio!" zu Boden. Zu spät für ihn auch aus der Schusslinie des schwarzen Blitzes zu kommen. Der traf ihn schmerzhaft im Rücken und ließ ihn schmerzerfüllt aufschreien.

Horatio, der von Remus' Attacke ihm gegenüber vollkommen überrascht wurde, aber im nächsten Augenblick auch sofort deren Grund begriff, zögerte nun nicht mehr, als er erkannte, dass sein Freund dem eigentlich für ihn bestimmten Fluch voll abbekommen hatte.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs und einem in Richtung des immer noch unter dem Imperiusfluches stehenden Mannes vor ihm, befahl er diesem kalt: "Verteidige uns!"

Nur Sekunden später sprang der mit einem glasigen Blick in seinen Augen gezeichnete Zauberer an ihm und Remus vorbei und stürzte sich auf den anderen, gerade einen weiteren Fluch auf sie schleudern wollenden Werwolf.

Dem nun hinter ihm entbrennenden wütenden Geknurre und dem Geräusch von Fäusten, die auf nachgiebigeres Gewebe trafen, nur soweit Beachtung schenkend, dass er einschätzen konnte, wie viel Zeit ihm blieb, schnappte sich Horatio einen unter seiner linken Hand liegenden Kieselstein und verwandelte ihn mit einem energischem: "Portus!", und dem Gedanken fest an sein Manor gerichtet, in einen Portschlüssel, der ihn und Remus, auch schon im nächsten Moment aus dem Geschehen in der Nokturngasse heraus und in die Vorhalle seines Manors hineintrug, wo er – den Werwolf immer noch auf seinem Rücken liegen spürend – selbst erstmal benommen und erschöpft liegen blieb.

Das während des kurzen Augenblicks bevor sie vom Portalzauber hinfort gerissen worden waren, etwas blaugrünschwarz gemustertes von Remus fort in andere, düstere Winkel der vom Kampfeslärm erfüllten Gasse gekrochen war, bekam der etwas ältere Zauberer nicht mehr mit.

------

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Eingesperrt bei Freunden

**Kapitel 26 - Eingesperrt bei Freunden**

Remus rollte sich keuchend zur Seite. Durch das Reißen an seinem Nabel wusste er, dass sie in Sicherheit waren und auch der Schmerz in seinem Rücken wich langsam einem dumpfen Pochen, begleitet von einer seinen Rücken hinab laufenden Wärme, die nur Blut sein konnte. ‚_Blut', _schoss es ihm in den Sinn und unter einem Aufkeuchen fuhr er hoch und richtete seinen Blick auf das Handgelenk seines Freundes. "Verfluchte Dreckskerle", fauchte er und verband das Handgelenk mit einem sauberen Taschentuch aus seiner Hose.

Erst jetzt spürte er das fehlende Gewicht an seinem Arm und sah sich suchend um. "Dolphine?", fragte er. "Dolphine. Komm raus. Wir sind hier sicher." Doch nichts rührte sich. "Oh Gott, sie wird doch nicht... So eine Scheiße!" fluchte Remus ungehalten und völlig gleichgültig dessen, wo er sich befand.

"Master Lupin. Master Portune!", piepste eine Stimme dicht neben Remus. "Tinker. Hol Elea. Sag ihr, Horatio ist verletzt", keuchte er wegen der Schmerzen in seinem Rücken, verursacht durch den Versuch auf die Beine zu kommen. 

"Sehr wohl", piepste die Hauselfe und teleportierte sich in die Privaträume der Hausherrin. "Madam Portune. Master und Master Lupin angekommen. Master Lupin schickt Sie zu holen. Master ist verletzt."

Elea, die gerade dabei gewesen war, ein Foto ihres Sohnes Daniel zu betrachten, auf dem er kurz vor der Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress ihr und ihrem Mann noch einmal glücklich zugewinkt hatte, ließ beinahe das sich magisch bewegende Bild fallen, als sie Tinkers Nachricht hörte. 

"Schnell, bring beide sofort hierher!", wies sie die Hauselfe an, dabei auf das große Bett weisend, auf dem auch zwei Männer platz haben würden.

Es brächte nichts, wenn sie zu ihnen eilen würde, gleich wo sie sich gerade auch immer im Haus befanden, auch wenn sie annahm, dass es sich um die Empfangshalle handeln musste, da sie alles, was sie zur ersten Behandlung von Wunden brauchte, ohnehin hier in ihren Privaträumen hatte.

Remus hatte es mit Mühe geschafft, seinen Freund auf den Rücken zu drehen. Dessen Wunde am Handgelenk blutete furchtbar, so dass er das Tuch stramm gebunden hatte.

"Mrs Portune wünscht, dass ich Sie bringen, Masters. Geben Sie Tinker die Hand. Das geht schnell", piepste die Hauselfe. Remus, der zwar Elfenmagie kannte, aber nicht wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, machte sich auf alles gefasst. Dass er ihr traute, stand für ihn außer Frage. Horatio war bewusstlos und mit seinem Rücken konnte er ihn auf keinen Fall tragen.

Die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm und im nächsten Moment wurde das Privatzimmer von Elea klar. Gefühlt hatte er während dieses Teleportierens nichts. Nur die Nachwirkungen waren extrem und ließen ihn aufstöhnen. Vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles. Doch er nahm sich zusammen. "Sein Handgelenk", würgte Remus hervor, damit Elea erstmal Horatio half. Seine Wunde war Nebensache. Der Desterio verletzte einen zwar, aber nicht sonderlich schwer, schon gar nicht tödlich. Ihm machten nur die Schmerzen zu schaffen, lag die Verletzung doch dicht bei der Wirbelsäule.

Mit einem schnellen Blick hatte Elea die Situation erfasst und auch wenn alles in ihr danach schrie, erst nach ihrem Mann zu sehen, erkannte sie doch, dass dessen einzige wirkliche Wunde wohl das bereits von Remus erwähnte Handgelenk war, das aber, wie sie ebenso erkannte, bereits gut verbunden war. Zumindest so gut, dass sie sich erst um den wesentlich schlimmer aussehenden Werwolf kümmern konnte, dessen Umhang und Hemd ihm nur noch in Fetzen auf dem Rücken hingen.

Drei schnelle Zauber und ihr Mann befand sich im Bett, die Füße durch ein schnell unter seine Beine gehextes Kissen hoch gelagert und die Blutung an seinem Handgelenkt war ebenfalls zum Stillstand gebracht, ehe sie sich abermals dem Werwolf zuwandte. "Halt still … ich kümmere mich erst einmal um deinen Rücken, der sieht wesentlich schlimmer aus und du scheinst dich ja bereits um ihn gekümmert zu haben." 

Remus, dessen Kreislauf sich langsam wieder beruhigte, atmete langsam durch. "Nein. Erst er. Die Pulsader ist verletzt. Ich komm klar. Ist nur der Schmerz", erklärt er, sich vorsichtig zu der Frau umdrehend, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Außerdem... spül die Wunde aus. Bitte. Er... Werwölfe. Er wurde von einem Werwolf gebissen."

Aschfahl werdend starrte Elea den sichtlich von Schmerzen erfüllten Werwolf an: "Ge .. gebissen? Aber … es ist doch kein … Vollmond!", stammelte sie entsetzt, ehe sie sich langsam und mit deutlicher Anstrengung wieder fing und mit vor Sorge geprägtem Blick begann, sich wie Remus ihr geraten hatte, um das verletzte Handgelenk ihres Mannes zu kümmern.

Schnell hatte sie den provisorischen Verband entfernt und die Wunde ausgewaschen, doch als sie gerade ihren Zauberstab zu einem Zauberspruch heben wollte , der die verletzten Adern heilen würde, hielt sie inne und sah sich mit einem fast schon verzweifelten, rat suchenden Blick zu Remus um. "Vielleicht … wenn … wenn wir es einfach weiter bluten lassen …", begann sie zögernd, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch ihren Mann zu heilen und der Angst, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn das Werwolfsgift bereits zu stark in seinen Kreislauf vorgedrungen war. 

Remus drehte sich unter einem Aufstöhnen um und sah in das besorgte Gesicht der Frau. "Es waren Werwölfe in Menschengestalt. Der Fluch überträgt sich nur an Vollmond. Er wird sich ganz sicher nicht verwandeln. Etwas verändern in seinem Verhalten, aber nicht verwandeln", erklärte er ihr und schloss die Augen, um das Brennen auf seinem Rücken zu vertreiben. "Schließ die Wunde. Wenn sich wirklich etwas von dem Gift übertragen wurde, hat es sich schon festgesetzt. Du schadest ihm nur noch mehr", erklärte er leise, tief bereuend, dass er Horatio davor nicht hatte schützen können. 

Nicht wirklich verstehend, was der verletzte Werwolf mit ‚etwas verändern' meinte, aber froh das ihr Mann sich laut Remus, und dem glaubte sie ohne Wenn und Aber, nicht verwandeln würde, sprach sie schließlich einen der stärksten ihr bekannten Heilzauber, der dafür sorgte, dass sich die verletzte Pulsader wieder schloss.

Erneut verband sie das Handgelenk. Der Rest der Wunde musste auf normalem Wege heilen.

Dann wandte sie sich erneut dem zerschundenen Rücken von Remus zu und begann sich um dessen Verletzungen zu kümmern.

Erst als sie damit fertig war und ihn der Einfachheit halber neben ihren Mann in ihr Bett verfrachtet hatte, auf dessen Widerworte nicht weiter eingehend und diese schlichtweg überhörend, erkundigte sie sich schließlich mit betont zur Ruhe gezwungener Stimme: "Wenn du … dich kräftig genug dazu fühlst, Remus", ihrem immer noch bewusstlosen Mann dabei einen besorgten Blick zuwerfend, "was .. wie genau … wird Horatio sich verändern?"

Remus, der sich widerstandslos hatte ins Bett verfrachten lassen, wenn auch nur für den Moment, denn er hatte noch ein anderes Problem, war doch sein Schützling verschwunden, setze sich im Bett auf. "Elea... das...", aber er unterbrach sich selbst um kurz nachzudenken.

"So genau weiß ich das nicht", gestand er schließlich. "Er wird ganz sicher kein richtiger Werwolf werden. Aber die Wunde... sie wird wahrscheinlich nicht ganz verheilen. Das ist der Fluch. Und es können sich ein paar Wolfseigenschaften übertragen, durch die Vergiftung", erklärte er dann, was er wusste, auch wenn es schmerzte daran zu denken, wie sein Freund sich verändern könnte. "Werwölfe sind für gewöhnlich.. jähzornig und leicht reizbar, angriffslustig. Sie können ihre Gefühle nicht kontrollieren. Aber das kann man in den Griff kriegen." Mit dem letzten Satz hoffte er, die Frau etwas aufmuntern zu können. 

Mit einer Mischung aus Schrecken und Unglauben hatte Elea Portune der Aufzählung gelauscht und schüttelte anschließend nur abwehrend ihren Kopf: "Das ist doch … wenn es einen Menschen gibt, der all das, was du gerade aufgelistet hast, ganz bestimmt nicht ist, dann bist das du, Remus und du bist schließlich … ich meine .. du bist ... also ... du verwandelst dich schließlich und …" Ihr Blick zuckte kurz zu dem leise in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit aufstöhnenden Horatio. "...er wird das nicht …"

"Elea. Meine Eltern haben mir geholfen, das in den Griff zu bekommen. Es war eine der Bedingungen von Dumbledore, um nach Hogwarts gehen zu können. Ich musste mich voll unter Kontrolle bekommen. Was meinst du, woher der Sarkasmus kommt, den ich an Vollmond an den Tag lege. Das ist alles, was man davon heute noch merkt, weil ich mich im Griff habe. Du würdest mich nicht wiedererkennen, wenn ich mich an Vollmond so richtig gehen lasen würde. Niemand würde mich dann wiedererkennen.  
Und was Horatio angeht... ich werde ihm helfen, damit klar zu kommen. Es wird etwas dauern, aber er wird das hinbekommen. Er ist stark und allein schon um seinen Ruf zu wahren, wird er es auch wollen. Mehr als abwarten können wir nicht", erklärte er und setzte sich dann stöhnend auf die Bettkante. "Lass ihn einfach schlafen. Er hat... einen Portschlüssel erschaffen, der uns hergebracht hat und... einen der Werwölfe unter den Imperius gestellt. Dazu der Blutverlust und der Kampf vorher... er ist fertig. Ich muss was erledigen gehen. Bin aber, so schnell ich kann, wieder hier", erklärte er und stand auf, hatte aber Mühe auf den Beinen zu bleiben. 

Eleas Gesicht wechselte zwischen Sorge und immer wieder in ihr aufkeimen wollender Verzweiflung, während sie Remus' Worten lauschte, doch als er tatsächlich den Nerv hatte aufzustehen und dabei offensichtlich kaum stehen konnte, hatte sie genug dieser vorgetäuschten ewig männlichen Stärke, in der sich alle – ob Zauberer oder Werwolf – wohl glichen, und mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes, den sie immer noch in ihren leicht verkrampften Händen hielt, beförderte sie ihn wieder zurück auf das Bett neben ihren Mann.

"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, Remus Lupin!", verkündete Elea Portune mit vor Entschlossenheit starrer Miene, dabei einmal mit den Fingern nach der Hauselfe schnipsend.

Remus, dessen Knie sowieso gerade nachgaben, schwieg um einen Weg zu finden, wie er zurück in die Winkelgasse kam, um nach Dolphine zu suchen.

Tinker, die damit beschäftigt war, das Mittagessen herzurichten, teleportierte sich sofort bei dem Ruf ihrer Herrin in deren Privatzimmer und verbeugte sich tief. "Was kann Tinker für seine Gebieterin tun?"

"Sorge dafür, dass Remus Lupin das Zimmer nicht verlässt. Nicht, ehe er sich ausreichend erholt hat und wann das ist, wird entweder der Master selbst, oder ich entscheiden.", bestimmte sie mit fester, entschlossener und keinen Widerspruch von Seiten des Werwolfs duldender Stimme.

"Sehr wohl Gebieterin", piepste die Elfe.

Remus sah Elea entsetzt an und beobachtete die Hauselfe, wie sie wieder verschwand. Sie hatte zwar keinen sichtbaren Zauber gesprochen, aber Remus wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, das Zimmer ohne Erlaubnis zu verlassen.

"Elea bitte. Ich muss gehen. Ich muss jemanden suchen. Das mit dem Imperius interessiert mich nicht. Er hat mir... uns damit das Leben gerettet. Ich bin der letzte, der ihn dafür an irgendwen verrät", sagte Remus fest und versuchte noch mal aufzustehen. "Ich muss gehen", wiederholte er, leicht schwankend auf die Frau zugehend.

"Dummer Junge …", murmelte Elea indessen nur, da sie sich inzwischen wieder ganz gefangen hatte und nun wieder vollkommen in ihrer Rolle als Ehefrau und Hausherrin des Manors aufging. "Wenn ich auch nur einen Augenblick lang glauben müsste, dass du meinen Mann nach Askaban bringen würdest, meinst du nicht, dass ich dann anderes zu tun hätte, als dafür zu sorgen, dass du gesund wirst?" 

Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ das Zimmer, die Türe hinter sich fest ins Schloss ziehend. Wohl wissend, dass Tinker dafür sorgen würde, dass er es nicht verließ. 

Remus ließ sich frustriert aufs Bett nieder. Wie sollte er denn jetzt hier rauskommen? Einen Portschlüssel erschaffen konnte er nicht. Nicht von hier aus. Das war das Privileg des Hausherren. Und Tinker würde ihn niemals ohne Erlaubnis gehen lassen. Aber er musste gehen. Er musste Dolphine finden. ‚_Nur wo, du Genie? Die Winkelgasse ist riesig. Und die Nokturngasse auch.',_ erklärte er sich selbst stumm. 

------

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Trennung zum Guten

Kapitel 27: Trennung zum Guten

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später schlug Horatio Portune das erste Mal seit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit seine Augen auf und bemerkte sofort, dass der Transport mit dem Portschlüssel wohl geklappt hatte, da er das Zimmer, oder besser den Bettenhimmel seiner Frau erkannte, in welchem er zu sich gekommen war.

Er selbst also war sicher angekommen. Doch was war mit Remus? Hatten die Schilde und Banne um sein Manor herum auch ihn durchgelassen? Hatte es gereicht, dass er sich quasi direkt bei ihm befand, oder war er zurückgeschleudert worden?

Wenn das der Fall wäre, war Remus ganz allein auf sich gestellt, ein Gedanke, der Horatios Innerstes krampfartig zusammenzudrücken schien.

Mit einem leisen Keuchen richtete er sich auf: "Remus?"

"Horatio", sagte Remus erschrocken der gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie sein Freund zu sich gekommen war. "Wie geht's?"

Horatio fuhr herum und – tatsächlich. Da war der Gesuchte.

Sein erster Impuls war, seine Hand auszustrecken und sich dessen wirklicher Anwesenheit durch schlichtes Anfassen zu versichern und noch ehe der Zauberer wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte er auch schon seine Hand ausgestreckt und Remus' Arm fest mit seiner linken Hand ergriffen.

Die Erleichterung, die er daraufhin empfand, spiegelte sich für Sekunden auf seinem Gesicht wieder, ehe er mit Müh und Not seine üblich gelassene Miene zustande brachte.

Seine Worte jedoch konnte er nicht zurückhalten: "Salazar sei Dank … ich glaubte dich schon verloren, als der Fluch dich traf …"

Remus sah seinen Freund zunächst ziemlich irritiert an, als dessen Hand nach ihm griff, aber irgendwie tat es auch gut. Es war so... "Es geht mir gut", sagte Remus und berührte nur vorsichtig Horatios Hand. Zu groß war seine Angst, dass sein Freund diese Geste unterbrechen, vielleicht sogar bereuen würde. 

"Horatio... weißt du... bist du dir im Klaren darüber", begann Remus unfähig, das auszusprechen, was er Elea so schonungslos ehrlich gesagt hatte. In den vergangenen Minuten war ihm erst richtig klar geworden, dass sein Freund in nächster Zeit wohl einiges an Überraschungen erleben würde. Aber er musste es ihm sagen. Er wollte das nicht Elea überlassen. Sie hatte selbst genug damit zu kämpfen. "Weißt du, wer... was unsere Angreifer waren?", brachte er schließlich seine Frage über die Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass sein Freund es vielleicht schon wusste und er sich das Gestammel sparen konnte. 

Horatio lächelte kurz, oder wie er zu seinem eigenem Verdruss auch schon im nächsten Moment feststellten musste, grinste viel eher breit, als er Remus' Sorge aus dessen Worten heraushörte. Es freute ihn, dass es ihm offenbar gut ging und allem Anschein nach hatte sich Elea bereits um seine Verletzungen gekümmert.

Ebenso zu seiner in ihm aufsteigenden Freude registrierte er durchaus die Geste seines Gegenübers, als dessen Hand vorsichtig die seine berührte, mit der er zu seinem eigenen leichten Erstaunen immer noch Remus' Arm umfasst hielt.

_‚Was muss Remus nur von mir denken …'_; schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und sein Lächeln, nein sein Grinsen verschwand schlagartig wieder von seinem Gesicht, während er hastig seine linke Hand wieder zurückzog und sie – weit außer Gefahr seinen Freund abermals zu berühren, auch wenn es genau das war, was er in diesem Moment am liebsten weiterhin getan hätte – auf eines seiner nun leicht zu seinem Körper hin angezogenen Knie legte. 

"Das waren nur irgendwelche Trunkenbolde, die wohl der Meinung waren, bei uns etwas holen zu können", versuchte er schließlich, Remus' Frage zu beantworten und diesen zugleich zu beruhigen, da er sich vorstellen konnte, dass dieser eher weniger oft in der Nokturngasse herumschlich, wie er selbst es des Öfteren durchaus tat. Jedenfalls besonders die letzte Zeit über, oder wenn er eines seiner speziellen Bücher, Kräuter, oder anderen Dinge benötigte, die es in der Winkelgasse garantiert nicht zu erwerben gab. "Also kein Grund zur Sorge, Remus." 

Remus zuckte heftig zusammen, als Horatio seine Hand so plötzlich fortzog und schimpfte sich selber einen Narren. Warum hatte er es nicht einfach genossen, so wie es war. Warum hatte er auch ihn berühren wollen? Und die Antwort auf seine Frage ließ Remus noch mehr schaudern. Horatio hatte keine Ahnung.

"Das waren keine Trunkenbolde. Ich kannte einen von ihnen. Shane. Ein Werwolf der übelsten Sorte. Er dient Voldemort. Es waren alles Werwölfe. Und... du weißt, dass dich einer gebissen hat." Den letzten Satz sprach Remus nur leise aus und machte sich auf so ziemlich alles gefasst.

_‚Das war Shane?'_, schoss es Horatio durch den Kopf, dessen Augen sich vor Schrecken weiteten. Jedoch nicht wegen der Information, dass die anderen und auch derjenige, der ihn in das Handgelenk seiner rechten Hand gebissen hatte, ein Werwolf gewesen war, sondern viel eher, weil es der Name des Mannes war, mit dem er nach zwei langen Wochen erfolgloser Kontaktversuche endlich ein Gespräch in die richtige, ihm einzig verbliebene Richtung hätte aufnehmen können.

Mit einem unwirschen Fluch auf seinen Lippen schwang Horatio seine Beine vom Bett und erhob sich, ehe abrupt und mit angespanntem Körper begann, durch den Privatraum seiner Frau zu schreiten.

Was sollte, was konnte er jetzt tun? Er hatte mit Shane gekämpft – wieso? _‚War das alles etwa ein bloßes Missverständnis? Hatte dieser Shane und dessen Bande ihn gar nicht angreifen, sondern – zwar verspätet aber immerhin – das Gespräch suchen wollen?' _

Erneut eine Verwünschung ausstoßend, bei der er sich selbst eingeschlossen jeden einzelnen Fleck in der Nokturngasse und die darin hausenden Kreaturen, sowie den Umstand, dass sie sich ausgerechnet dort hatten verabreden müssen, verfluchte, fuhr er zu dem immer noch auf dem Bett sitzenden Remus Lupin herum und starrte diesen mit einer Mischung aus finsterem Blick und langsam zunehmender Verwirrung, ob der immer noch offensichtlichen Sorge, die dieser regelrecht auszustrahlen schien, durchdringend an: "Was ist noch?", schnappte er unwirsch, sich nur mühsam wieder zur Ruhe zwingend, was ihm nicht unbedingt so recht gelingen wollte.

Er musst es irgendwie schaffen Remus' Gedanken von den Typen weg – von Shane und dessen Verbindung zu ihm, Horatio weg zu bringen. Dieser durfte keinesfalls wissen, warum er ausgerechnet mit einem Remus bekannten, dem Dunklen Lord dienenden Individuum hatte sprechen wollen und er wusste auch genau, womit er ihn würde ablenken können. Das war zwar nicht sehr nett, da er wusste, wie sehr Remus sich diese Attacke seines Wolfswesens beim letzten Vollmond noch immer vorwarf, auch wenn er nun wirklich nichts dafür konnte und Horatio ihm auch durchaus keinen Vorwurf deswegen machte, aber es würde seinen Zweck, wie der Hausherr hoffte, dennoch erfüllen.

"Wenn du dir Gedanken um diese Narren machst, … was soll's schon? So ein Biss in meine Hand ist zwar ärgerlich, aber er wird genauso heilen wie … ein anderer Biss in meinen Allerwertesten, an den ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern kann."

Remus senkte kurz den Blick, ehe er auch aufstand. "Wird er nicht", sagte Remus fest und nahm sich vor jede Beleidigung gegen ihn zu ignorieren. Horatio hatte sich nicht im Griff. Das war eindeutig. Es war das Gift. "Du warst ein Wolf, Horatio. Tieren, ob nun echt oder nicht, schadet das Werwolfsgift nicht. Menschen schon. Und auch wenn sich dieser verdammte Werwolf nicht verwandelt hat. Er hat dich in gewissem Maße angesteckt.  
Nicht so weit, dass du dich verwandeln wirst. Aber genug, um deine Gefühle außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen."

Ungläubig starrte Horatio den langsam auf ihn zukommenden Freund an. Sicher, er hatte ihn von Shane ablenken wollen, und das hatte irgendwie wohl auch geklappt, aber … das hier?

Er stand einfach nur da. Wusste nicht, was er sagen, oder in diesem Moment auch nur denken sollte.

Hatte nicht wirklich verarbeitet, was er da gerade erfahren hatte. Konnte sich nicht einmal im Entferntesten vorstellen, was es bedeuten würde. 

Vorsichtig fasste Remus seinen Freund an den Schultern und führte ihn zum Bett. Der Schock stand dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht geschrieben, etwas das ihm Remus' Meinung nach gar nicht stand. "Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen. Das wird schon. Ich helfe dir, das in den Griff zu bekommen. Und ich garantiere dir, verwandeln wirst du dich nicht. Ganz sicher nicht." Remus hoffte, betete inständig Horatio damit etwas helfen zu können. Es tat ihm selbst in der Seele weh, seinen Freund so zu sehen.

"Wie beruhigend …", murmelte Horatio leise und mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus, während er sich ohne Gegenwehr von Remus zurück auf das Bett drücken ließ.

Dann, als er dessen Worte wirklich realisiert hatte, runzelte er leicht seine Stirn und sah seinem Gegenüber lange in dessen bernsteinfarbene Augen, ehe er, verzweifelt bemüht, wenigstens etwas seines üblichen Pragmatismus zurückzuerlangen, fragte: "Wenn ich mich also nicht verwandele … muss ich mich auch nirgends …", seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer abfälligen Grimasse, "… registrieren … denke ich …"

Remus sah seinen Freund verwundert an. ‚_Die Sorge ist verständlich_,' schoss es ihm dann durch den Kopf. "Du bist kein... Werwolf, Horatio. Die Gesetze haben für dich nach wie vor keine Bedeutung. Du musst es nicht mal jemandem sagen. Nur... Ich hab es schon Elea gesagt. Sie musste schließlich die Wunde richtig versorgen. Ich hätte es selbst gemacht nur... ich konnte mich kaum rühren. Tut mir leid."

Remus, der bis eben vor Horatio gehockt hatte, erhob sich langsam und ging zur Tür. "Würdest du Tinker bitte sagen, sie soll mich gehen lassen? Ich habe kein Interesse daran, mit der Magie der Elfen Bekanntschaft zu machen. Deine Frau war vorhin nur der Meinung, ich bräuchte Ruhe. Aber ich... du wärst sicher lieber allein", meinte Remus leise. Es war für ihn klar, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Er hatte seine Kompetenzen weit überschritten, obwohl er es nur gut gemeint hatte. Das konnte Horatio einfach nicht dulden.

Langsam, einfach bemüht zu begreifen und dennoch wissend, dass dies nicht so einfach gehen würde, nickte er auf Remus' Worte hin nur. 

Mit einem Fingerschnippen rief er Tinker, der er in ebenfalls beiläufigem Tonfall erklärte, dass ihr Gast nun gehen könnte, ehe er seinen Blick wieder auf den an der Zimmertür stehenden Werwolf richtete.

Was sollte, was konnte er sagen? Er wusste es nicht.

Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Freund gehen wollte. Sein Freund - war er das denn noch? Konnte er es denn überhaupt noch sein, nachdem … er, Horatio, ihm so ähnlich werden würde? Aber war dem denn wirklich so?

Horatio hatte, das musste er sich eingestehen, eigentlich immer noch nicht wirklich begriffen, was nun los war. Was sich in seinem Leben nun verändern würde und was nicht. Er wusste nur, dass es etwas war, das Remus wohl von ihm weg trieb. Das diesen keinen Augenblick länger in seiner Nähe aushalten ließ.

Verachtete Remus ihn nun? Für etwas, das … Horatios Gedanken verwirrten sich nur noch weiter und suchten schließlich Zuflucht in etwas, das er verstand. Etwas, auf das er sich bisher immer hatte verlassen können.

Seine Erziehung.

So erhob er sich schließlich, um Kühle und Präzision bemüht, jedoch den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Werwolf wahrend, aus dem tiefen Gefühl heraus, wenn er auch nur einen Schritt näher zu diesem hinginge, er ihn nicht würde gehen lassen können und sagte: "Natürlich, Mr. Lupin. Ich verstehe durchaus. Sie können gehen."

Remus trafen diese Worte wie ein Schlag. ‚_Wieso in Merlins Namen...'_ Remus konnte nicht gehen. Nicht in diesem Moment. Zumindest nicht sofort. Dolphine hin oder her. Horatio war völlig fertig mit der Welt. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. "Hat es einen Grund, dass du mich... wieder siezt? War mein Einmischen so...", verzweifelt schloss Remus kurz die Augen. "Verdammt ich weiß ja, dass ich mich in etwas eingemischt habe, was mich nichts angeht. Aber du... diese Werwölfe leben wie die Ratten. Ich wollte doch nur verhindern, dass... dass... dass du dir weiß Merlin was wegholst. Außerdem war die Pulsader verletzt. Es ist ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt noch lebst!"

In Remus zog sich alles zusammen. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass, wenn er Horatio nur genug Zeit ließe, er ihm verzeihen würde. Aber das "Sie", das sein Freund auf einmal wieder benutzte, zerschlug diese Hoffnung, und irgendwie brach sie ihm auch das Herz.

Horatio glaubte einen Moment lang er würde ersticken.

_‚Warum tut er das? Er hat mir doch deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nicht mehr hier sein möchte … also .. warum verschwindet er nicht einfach … oder ist das die Rache dafür, dass ich ihn in eine solche Situation gebracht habe?'_, war das Einzige was Horatio denken konnte, ehe er sich abrupt umdrehte, die Arme schützend vor der Brust verschränkt, die verletzte Hand in der linken Armbeuge verborgen, auch wenn ihn diese Bewegung durchaus schmerzte. 

War doch der seelische Schmerz wegen dieser ihm auferliegenden Notwendigkeit, der ihn regelrecht zu zerfressen drohte, um einiges schlimmer.

_‚Warum sträubst du dich so? Du wolltest ihm doch ohnehin sagen, dass er gehen soll … dass er sich von der fern halten soll … also ..., warum freust du dich nicht einfach?' _

Er erwiderte nichts auf die Worte des Werwolfs, stand ihm den Rücken zugewandt starr und um Haltung bemüht da, seinen Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet, das er trotz aller inneren Zurechtweisung, dass es doch genau das war, was er gewollt hatte, nichts anderes sehend, als einen vor ihm liegenden Schleier aus Tränen, die er krampfhaft zurückzuhalten suchte.

Remus' Hände fingen an zu zittern. Es war also tatsächlich vorbei. ‚_Vorbei bevor es überhaupt angefangen hat.',_ dachte er verbittert. "Wenn du... Ihre Gefühle bekommen Sie am Besten mit Meditation in den Griff. Suchen Sie sich ein Bild, das Ihnen Ruhe und... Frieden und.. Ausgeglichenheit vermittelt", erklärte Remus mit vor Verzweiflung zitternder Stimme. "Ein Bild, das Sie... das Sie sich... sich leicht in Erinnerung rufen können, ist... ist das beste. Es hilft in... Alltagssituationen. Aber es... es braucht auch Zeit."

Dann wandte er sich um und hielt an der Tür noch mal inne, nachdem er mit einem leisen Zauber seine Kleider repariert hatte. "Danke für alles. Ich... du bist... warst einer der besten Freunde, die... die sich ein Mensch wünschen kann. Und... und ich... ich hoffe, dass ihr euch eure... eure Neutralität erhalten könnt. Ich... ich würde es... es nicht ertragen, wenn... ich möchte dich nicht in Askaban sehen. Sei vorsichtig und... grüß Daniel von mir."

Damit zog Remus die Tür hinter sich zu und ging langsam den Flur entlang, ohne etwas daran ändern zu können, das ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er hatte einen Freund verloren. Einen Freund, der ihm ebensoviel bedeutete wie James oder Sirius. Und das nur weil er zu viel gesagt hatte. Weil er Horatio hatte helfen wollen.

Die Tränen die nun ungewollt und zutiefst ob einer solch äußerlich gezeigten Schwäche verachtet aus seinen Augen seine Wangen herab liefen, waren dennoch nicht in der Lage, das kleine Lächeln auf Horatio Portunes Lippen zu mildern, das sich trotz des in seiner Seele grabenden Schmerzes auf seine Züge gelegt hatte.

Er wusste, was er als Meditationsbild, wie Remus es beschrieben hatte, nehmen würde. Wusste so sicher, wie er auch wusste, dass es ihm den Kummer und den Schmerz, den er ob des soeben erlittenen Verlustes empfand, nur noch weiter verdeutlichen und niemals vergessen lassen würde. 

Bernsteinfarbene Augen.

Mit einem Schnauben riss Remus sich zusammen und wischte unwirsch die Tränen vom Gesicht. ‚_Hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Ihr hattet ja nicht mal was miteinander. Und da wäre auch nie etwas draus geworden. Also. Hör auf zu flennen. Es bringt nichts. Rein gar nichts.',_ rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Wie er es schon oft getan hatte.

Nur von Tinker beobachtet, die Mitleid mit dem Gast empfand, der immer gut zu ihr gewesenen war, verließ er das Haus. Für immer. Zielstrebig, ohne sich auch nur noch einmal umzusehen, ging er zur Seitenstraße, aus er der disapparierte. Aber nicht in seine Wohnung. Er disapparierte in die Nebenstraße, die bei den Daudins lag. In seiner Welt würde er Dolphine nicht finden. Niemals. aber vielleicht wusste der Großvater, wen sie suchte, das wäre schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt, mit dem er etwas anfangen konnte.

Das Stechen an seinem Rücken einfach ignorierend, da er wusste, dass Elea immer ganze Arbeit leistete, genau wie Lily, ging er zu dem Haus und klopfte energisch an die Tür, doch nach zwei Minuten rührte sich noch immer nichts.

‚_Du vergisst, ich bin ein Zauberer alter Mann und du solltest das doch wissen._,' dachte Remus missmutig und zog seinen Stab. Mit zwei schnellen Zaubern hatte er überprüft, ob es eine Alarmanlage gab. Nichts dergleichen, wie er feststellen musste. Sich kurz nach links und rechts umsehend, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht beobachtet wurde, murmelte er ein "Alohomora!" und drückte die Tür auf.

"Mr. Daudin. Ich bin es Remus Lupin", rief er halblaut ins Haus hinein, doch niemand reagierte. Remus schloss die Tür hinter sich und sah sich suchend um. Weit und breit war keiner zu sehen, was aber nicht hieß, dass niemand hier war. Vorsichtig und ohne einen Laut zu machen bewegte sich Remus durch das Haus. Wie ein Geist. Etwas das auch Wölfe gut konnten. ‚_Schon die zweite nützliche Sache, als Werwolf. Nur bin ich tot, wenn Horatio... Stopp. Nein. Vergiss es. Nicht an ihn denken. Er ist Geschichte. Seit zwanzig Minuten gehört er zu deiner Vergangenheit und hat nichts mehr in der Gegenwart verloren'_, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung.

Einen Raum nach dem anderen durchkämmte er, aber er fand nichts. Und das Buchstäblich. Als hätte der alte Mann den gestrigen Tag genutzt, um auszuziehen und das in Windeseile. Nur die Küche war noch an ihrem Platz und auf der Arbeitsplatte lag ein Foto von einem typisch irischen Häuschen, mitten auf einer grünen Wiese. Schwach erinnerte Remus sich noch daran, dass er dieses Bild schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sein Vater hatte es ihm gezeigt. Es war das Haus seiner Großeltern.

"Also doch nach Irland", murmelte er, beschloss aber erst einmal die anderen Räume zu durchsuchen. Doch im oberen Stockwerk, war alles noch verlassener als unten. Nur in einem Raum stand noch ein alter Schrank, der bedrohlich klapperte, als Remus näher trat. Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabs, öffnete er die Türen, bereit sich zu verteidigen. 

"Oh Shit!", keuchte er, als er sah, was sich in diesem Schrank versteckte und taumelte gegen die Wand zurück, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich von der Verletzung am Rücken ein feuriger Schmerz in alle Richtungen ausbreitete. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und dem zu widmen, was er gerade gesehen hatte. Sich sammelnd und dann konzentrierend hob er den Stab und sagte laut und deutlich: "Ridikkulus!"

Die weiß leuchtende Scheibe, die den Vollmond darstellte, verwandelte sich in einen Luftballon, den Remus dann mit einem einfachen kurzen Auflachen zum Platzen brachte. damit war der Irrwicht erledigt. "Verdammte Scheiße. Ich muss mir echt abgewöhnen, mich davor zu erschrecken", murmelte er vor sich hin und verließ das Haus wieder mit dem Foto in der Hand. Selbstverständlich hatte er die Tür abgesperrt.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Unheimliche Begegnung

**Kapitel 28 - Unheimliche Begegnung**

Die Nockturngasse lag düster da, da die Sonne bereits unter gegangen war. Eine in einen schwarzen langen Umhang gekleidete Person schritt langsam durch die Gasse. Seine Magie schien zwar nicht sehr stark zu sein, aber seine Aura war mehr als dunkel und so wagte sich keine der zwielichtigen Gestalten an ihn heran.

Innerlich seufzend betrat Giles Avery einen kleinen Laden, der für ausgewählte Besucher, und dazu zählten die engeren Mitglieder des Dunklen Lords normalerweise, auch Nachts geöffnet war. Er wollte sich ein bestimmtes Buch kaufen.

Immerhin durfte in die Bibliothek Voldemorts außer diesem selbst nur sein erster Berater und der war Avery nun mal nicht. Aber er wollte ein bestimmtes Buch über Werwölfe lesen - nur für den Fall, dass Celine ihr kleines Haustier tatsächlich mit zu ihm zurück brachte. Immerhin hatte er ihr gesagt, dass sie ihn behalten dürfte.

Celine... bei dem Gedanken an sie fröstelte den Todesser ein wenig. Er hatte sich wirklich viel zu sehr an sie gebunden, wie auch sein Lord bereits einmal festgestellt hatte. Aber das ließ sich nicht mehr ändern. Giles betrachtete die junge Frau als sein und eigentlich wollte er das auch nicht wieder ändern.

Dolphine hatte sich, nachdem sie von ihrem Bringer geglitten war, in die verschiedensten Winkel und Ecken begeben, dabei stets weiter auf der Suche nach dem, was sie bereits zu spüren begonnen hatte, als sie noch an Remus' Körper zwischen dessen Hemd und dem, was er einen Umhang nannte, lag.

Doch als der Kampf um sie herum immer härter wurde und sie schließlich sogar spürte, wie ‚etwas' dunkles und ihr durchaus gefährlich werden könnendes ihn getroffen hatte, entschied sie sich alleine weiter zu suchen. Denn dass sie hier fündig werden würde, davon war Dolphine durch jeden ihrer Sinne und die ihr eigenen Instinkte fest überzeugt.

Um nicht zufällig unter einen Stiefel oder anderes Schuhwerk zu geraten, hatte sie sich möglichst eng an den Wänden und anderen sich ihr zahlreich anbietenden Unterschlüpfen gehalten und war so schließlich an einen Ort gekommen, der für sie die stärkste, sie anlockende Ausstrahlung ausübte.

Dort glitt sie schließlich auf ein in dickes in Leder gebundenes Buch, um dessen Breite sie sich herum schlang und das Kommen und Gehen der Menschen von ihrem stillen Beobachtungsplatz aus betrachtete.

Wirklich verstehen tat sie freilich nicht, was sie tat oder was sie antrieb, doch wusste sie, dass sie hier richtig war. Zumindest für den Augenblick.

Stunden und noch mehr Zeit verstrich, ohne dass sie sich von ihrem Platz fort bewegte. Die zwei Ratten waren schon längst verspeist und so langsam stellte sich wieder ein Gefühl starken Hungers ein. Selbst etwas des feinen, überall in dem Bereich, wo sie sich befand, herumliegenden, oder schwebenden grauen Staubes hatte sich auf ihre nun nicht mehr strahlenden Schuppen gelegt.

Dennoch verhielt sie sich weiter still. Von ihren Instinkten zum Warten getrieben.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis der Verkäufer das gesuchte Buch gefunden hatte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern, dass es einen schlangenartigen Verschluss gehabt hatte, tat das aber als Verwechslung ab. Immerhin wollte er diesen Kunden nicht warten lassen. "Bitte sehr, Sir... das macht 14 Galleonen. Soll ich das Buch einpacken?"

"Nein, nicht nötig.", murmelte Giles lediglich und streifte das Buch mit einem kurzen Blick, bevor er es sofort in einer Tasche seines Umhanges verschwinden ließ. Dann holte er ein Säckchen mit Geld heraus und zählte dem Mann, der noch dazu gierig zu werden schien, die goldenen Münzen auf den Tisch. "Man sieht sich..", murmelte er dann lediglich und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Diesen Kerl mochte er überhaupt nicht. Aber es war nun mal der beste Laden für schwarzmagische Bücher und so blieb Avery kaum eine andere Wahl.

Zu überrascht, um zu reagieren, oder eher zu konzentriert auf den neuesten Kunden dieses sich ihr als Geschäft präsentiert habenden Ladens, von dem nun noch stärker das ausging, was sie ursprünglich hierher gelockt hatte, rührte Dolphine sich nicht, als einige der Finger des Verkäufers über ihren Rücken glitten, sondern hielt sich weiter in der zuvor eingenommenen Starre.

Selbst als sie in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde, nachdem der Mann, von dem sie wusste, dass er zwar nicht der Richtige war, aber sie dennoch weiterbringen würde, so wie sie gewusst hatte, dass Remus ihr Lehrer, sie hatte weiterbringen können, ließ sie nicht einmal ein Augenlid herabsinken.

Abwarten und beobachten waren ihre momentanen Prioritäten.

Nachdem er den Laden hinter sich gelassen hatte, ging Giles noch einige Zeit durch die menschenleere Gasse. In einem dunklen Winkel apparierte er dann zum Hauptquartier des Dunklen Lords.

Ohne Umwege begab er sich durch die düsteren Gänge zu seinen Räumen und trat mit deutlich knurrendem Magen ein. Nachdem er das Buch aus dem Umhang genommen und diesen dann weggehängt hatte, ließ er sich von Lysa erst einmal das Abendessen bringen.

Das Buch hatte er solange auf einen kleinen Tisch neben seinem Sessel gelegt.

Dank ihrer sich seitlich am Kopf befindlichen Augen konnte Dolphine weitaus mehr und umfassender ihre Umgebung wahrnehmen, als sie dies in ihrer früheren, fast menschlichen Gestalt gekonnt hätte. So bereitete es ihr keinerlei Probleme sich weiter regungslos zu verhalten und dennoch den Mann der sie an diesen Ort gebracht hatte, weiter zu beobachten.

Die Ausstrahlung, einfach alles vom in der Luft liegenden Geruch bis zu jedem noch so kleinen, ihre empfindlichen Geschmacksmembranen erreichenden Substanzen schrieen geradezu danach, dass dieser Ort ein perfekter Unterschlupf für sie sein würde, um sich ein Nest einrichten zu können.

Erst nach dem Abendessen wandte Giles sich wieder dem Buch zu und betrachtete nun neugierig den Verschluss. "Seltsam...", murmelte er leise.

Wieso sollte ein Buch über Werwölfe, wie der Titel auch eindeutig angab, mit einer Schlange als Verschluss verziert sein? Das war schon irgendwie merkwürdig.

Nachdenklich suchte Avery nach einem Mechanismus, wie er das Buch öffnen konnte. Dabei fiel es ihm im nächsten Moment fast aus der Hand, als er den doch sehr weichen Schlangenkörper berührte.

Mit einem leisen, warnenden Zischen gab sie ihren Unwillen über solch abrupte Bewegungen kund, sich jedoch nicht weiter bewegend. Einzig ihre lange, gespaltene Zunge zuckte ein wenig zwischen ihrem noch verschlossenen Maul hervor.

In einer schnellen Bewegung warf Avery das Buch auf den Sessel sprang etwas weg und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Was ist das für ein Scherz...", keuchte er dabei, die Schlange anstarrend, zu deren Glück das Buch so aufgekommen und stehen geblieben war, dass sie nicht davon eingeklemmt wurde.

‚_Hat dieser Idiot etwa versucht mich umzubringen?' _

‚Nun reicht es aber wirklich!', dachte Dolphine nun doch ein wenig aufgebracht werdend, als sie spürte wie das Buch und dadurch sie selbst kurz durch den Raum wirbelten und dann auf zum Glück weichem Untergrund aufkamen, so dass sie sich nun mit einem ihre vor Gift schimmernden Zähne zeigenden, halb geöffneten Maul, ein Stück weit aufrichten und ihr Gegenüber warnend anzischen konnte. 

Geschockt einen Schritt zurück tretend starrte Avery die Schlange vor sich an, die nun auch noch eine ziemlich eindeutige Drohhaltung einnahm. "Stupor!", war alles was ihm dazu einfiel und schon sauste ein Fluch auf die zierliche Schlange zu.

Etwas traf sie. Riss sie leicht zurück, so dass sich nun auch der Rest ihres Körpers von dem Buch löste und verschwand dann wieder.

Sich leicht benommen fühlend, sank sie wieder ein Stück herab, bis sich nur noch ihr Kopf etwas vom Polster, auf dem sie offenbar lag, abhob.

Dolphine war zu überrascht über das, was soeben geschehen war, als dass sie wusste, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte, zumal sie sich bis auf den unmittelbaren Ruck, der durch ihren Körper gegangen war und der sie ein Stück weit nach hinten befördert hatte, nicht wirklich angegriffen fühlte, was ihrer Meinung nach schon seltsam genug war, rieten ihre Instinkte und das was sie fühlte, doch zu zwei gänzlich gegensätzlichen Verhaltensweisen.

Annehmend, dass die Schlange nun erstmal zu verwirrt war, um irgendetwas zu tun, beschwor Giles sich einen schwarzen Sack herauf. Dann überlegte er, wie er die Schlange hineinbekommen konnte, ohne ihr die Chance zu geben – wie klein auch immer sie sein mochte – ihn doch noch zu beißen und zu töten.

‚_Warum bringst du sie nicht gleich selbst um?'_, fragte er sich und wusste auch weshalb. Aus seiner gemeinsamen Schulzeit mit dem Dunklen Lord wusste er, dass dieser mit Schlangen reden konnte. Vielleicht konnte Tom, wie er den Lord manchmal noch im Stillen und nur bei dessen Abwesenheit nannte, herausfinden, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte.

Verwirrt aber durchaus misstrauisch sah sie, wie der Mann plötzlich etwas in einer seiner Hände hielt, das am ehesten einem Beutel, oder einer furchtbar schlecht geschnittenen Tasche glich.

Abermals richtete sie sich ein wenig weiter auf, dabei jedoch nur noch leise zischelnd. Schließlich wollte sie erst einmal wissen, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte und weder sich selbst, noch ihn zu einem weiteren Angriff verleiten.

"Ganz ruhig, Kleine", murmelte Avery, als sich die Schlange wieder aufrichtete. "Ich will dich nur zu meinem Lord bringen..." Wieso er überhaupt versuchte mit der Schlange zu reden, war Avery überhaupt nicht klar. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es richtig war. "Komm in den Beutel und ich ..bring dich zum Lord, der kann mit dir reden..."

Er kam noch näher, deutete aber die ganze Zeit mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tier, um im Notfall noch einen Stupor sprechen zu können.

_‚Ich geh doch in keinen Beutel!'_, empörte Dolphine sich, die den Sinn und Zweck dieser Tasche nun endlich auch begriffen hatte, nun doch wieder etwas wütender werdend, was sie auch durch ein warnendes Zucken ihres Schwanzendes zeigte.

Abrupt blieb Avery stehen. Dann ging alles jedoch sehr schnell. Einen weiteren Stupor sprechend, trat er vor und schnappte die Schlange am Schwanz, um sie sofort in den dunklen Beutel zu stecken und diesen zuzuknoten.

Am oberen Rand oberhalb des Knotens anfassend, sodass sie ihn nicht durch den Stoff beißen konnte, stand er dann erstmal einen Moment mit zittrigen Knien da und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Einige Minuten später eilte er erneut durch die düsteren Gänge und klopfte kurz darauf an die Tür zum Büro seines Lords. Durch seine Arbeit mit Celine hatte Avery sich etwas nach oben gearbeitet und das Recht erworben, mit dem Lord von sich aus zu sprechen.

"Herein!", kam von drinnen der Befehl und Avery trat nun doch wieder etwas unsicher ein.

"My Lord.", hauchte er und sank vor Voldemort auf die Knie, senkte demütig den Kopf.

"Was gibt es, Avery?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Hauch Unwillen in der Stimme wissen. Er wurde um diese Uhrzeit nur noch ungern gestört und das wusste eigentlich auch jeder. Vor allem dieser spezielle Anhänger sollte das sehr genau wissen.

"My Lord, ich..." Plötzlich war Avery sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob es richtig gewesen war, mit dieser Angelegenheit den Lord zu belästigen.

Sie war eingesperrt. Eingesperrt! Zuerst vor Schreck erstarrt, dann aber, als sie merkte, dass die Dunkelheit um sie herum ihr nichts ausmachte, da ihre anderen Sinne ihr mehr als genug verrieten. Vor allem dass sie fortbewegt wurde, begann sie kaum, dass sie merkte, dass sie wieder mehr als nur den Beutel als Untergrund unter sich hatte und dieser irgendwo aufliegen musste, wütend zu zischen: #Ich beiße dich, wenn du mich nicht frei lässt …! Das ist meine letzte Warnung, Mensch!#

Zuerst hatte Voldemort noch gewartet und wollte Avery schon ungehalten zum Reden auffordern oder zwingen, als er plötzlich die Stimme einer Schlange hörte. #Wer bist du?#

Als er hörte, dass der Lord sich bereits mit der Schlange unterhielt, schluckte Avery seine Angst vor einer Bestrafung hinunter. "Sie war um ein Buch geschlungen und ich dachte zuerst, sie sei... ein Verschluss. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sonst tun sollte, My Lord. Deswegen hab ich sie eingefangen und hergebracht..."

Überrascht, dass jemand sie ansprach und dann auch noch eine andere Schlange, hielt sie in ihren wild im Beutel begonnen habenden Bewegungen kurz inne, um zu antworten: #Dolphine ..#, stellte sie sich vor, doch da im Moment wichtigeres zählte als der Name der anderen, sich offenbar nicht in Gefangenschaft befindlichen Schlange zischelte sie dieser eindeutig als männlich erkannten zu, #Beiß ihn, Bruder … damit er abgelenkt ist und ich mich befreien kann …#

#Wir werden ihn nicht beißen... aber ich bestrafe ihn, dass er dich eingesperrt hat, kleine Schwester.#, erwiderte Voldemort und bedeutete Avery von dem Beutel weg zu gehen. Noch während der Lord mit einem Spruch den Knoten von Dolphines Gefängnis öffnete, wandte sich der Todesser vor Schmerzen stöhnend am Boden, als ihn Voldemorts Schmerzfluch traf. #Komm hervor und zeig dich mir... Auch wenn ich nicht wie eine Schlange aussehe.#

Spürend, dass, was immer sie hier festhielt, nun gelöst wurde, glitt Dolphine augenblicklich aus dem sie beengenden Beutel heraus, dabei nur am Rande bemerkend, dass nun kaum noch Staub auf ihrem durch die wilden Bewegungen wieder etwas glänzenderen Körper lag und ihre Zeichnung wie auch ihre Farben nun wieder deutlicher zu erkennen waren. Etwas, das ihr irgendwie doch von Bedeutung war, wenn sich schon eine andere Schlange hier aufhielt. Sie wollte schließlich keinen schlechten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen.

So richtete sie sich, kaum dass sie vollständig aus dem Sack heraus war, etwa um die Hälfte ihrer Körperlänge auf, was wegen ihrer Jugend noch nicht wirklich allzu viel war und sah sich, hauptsächlich die rasch hervorzuckende, gespaltene Zunge nutzend, nach der anderen ihr geholfen habenden Schlange um.

Alle ihre Sinne, außer der ihrer Augen, verrieten ihr, dass er dort ein Stück weiter hinten war. Nur sah er, wie er selbst bemerkt hatte, nicht wie eine Schlange aus. _‚Habe ich bis vor kurzem ja auch nicht …'_, dachte sich Dolphine und ignorierte diese Äußerlichkeit vollends als irrelevant.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den sich auf dem Boden seltsam abrupt und unkoordiniert bewegenden Mann richtend zischelte sie halb vergnügt und halb verachtend: #Das sollte er wirklich noch üben, wenn er sich auch nur ein wenig eleganter fortbewegen will.#

Ob dieses Kommentars fing Voldemort an leise zu lachen. #Da hast du allerdings recht. Aber da ich ihn noch brauche, hören wir jetzt lieber auf.#

Keuchend blieb Avery am Boden liegen, um wieder etwas zu Atem zu kommen. Allerdings nicht zu lange. Leise stöhnend richtete er sich wieder auf und kniete vor seinem Lord. "Verzeiht, My Lord.", hauchte er lediglich und verharrte in einer möglichst unterwürfigen Haltung.

Die letzten Monate mit den häufigen Strafen hatten ihn dann doch gelehrt, etwas toleranter gegenüber Schmerzen zu sein und nicht sofort winselnd zusammenzubrechen. Auf ein Zeichen Voldemorts stand er schnell auf und verschwand aus dem Büro.

#Du bist sehr jung... Was führt dich hier her?#

#Er#, gab sie dem nun wieder aufrecht davongehenden Mann nachblickend als Antwort zurück.

#Das habe ich seinem Gestammel auch entnommen... Aber du musst doch einen Grund haben, dich an einem Buch versteckt hier herein zu schmuggeln. Oder war es nur Zufall?#

Kurz überlegte sie, sich dabei langsam durch den Raum schlängelnd, hier etwas genauer betrachtend und dort interessierter beobachtend, ehe sie sich wieder der zweibeinigen Schlange zuwandte: #Ich war auf der Suche … bin meinem Instinkt gefolgt … und das hier fühlt sich ganz nach einem guten Nest an, um bleiben zu können.#

Voldemort hatte sie sich umsehen lassen und irgendwie hatte er eine Vorahnung. Auf jeden Fall wollte er sie bleiben lassen. #Schön... aber ich werde entscheiden, wer mein Nest teilen darf. Komm her, lass dich ansehen...#

#Natürlich wirst du das … es ist schließlich dein Nest, das ich aufsuche, und nicht umgekehrt#, verkündete sie leicht amüsiert und dennoch spürend, dass mehr hinter seinen Worten stecken mochte, als sie im Moment zu begreifen in der Lage war.

Doch zählte dies nicht. Einzig wichtig war, dass er bereit war, es in Erwägung zu ziehen, sie in sein Nest aufzunehmen. So glitt Dolphine also zu ihm, hielt kurz vor ihm inne und richtete sich schließlich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, soweit sie dazu in der Lage war, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Zum Glück war ihr Schlangenkörper weitaus gleichgewichtsorientierter als es ihr menschlicher jemals hätte sein können, so dass es ihr keine Probleme bereitete, sich bis auf eine letzte Windung ihres Schwanzes vollständig zu erheben.

Eine Weile betrachtete Voldemort die Schlange vor sich und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Die Färbung dieser sehr jungen Schlange gefiel ihm. Diese Tiere waren ihm sogar lieber als die meisten Menschen um ihn herum. Langsam beugte er sich vor und hielt furchtlos seine Hand in die Nähe des Bodens. #Komm... dann können wir uns richtig, auf Augenhöhe unterhalten.#

Ein kurzes Zucken ihres Schwanzendes war alles, was ihr Missfallen der ihr entgegen gestreckten Hand ausdrückte, nicht weil sie die Hand an sich nicht mochte. Auch bei ihrem Lehrer Remus war sie schließlich auf dessen Arm, oder unter dessen Hemd gereist, ohne dass es sie gestört hätte.

Aber der Kontrast zwischen dem, was sie sah und was ihr all ihre anderen Sinne vermittelten, irritierte sie dennoch immer noch ein wenig.

Sich schließlich auf dessen Hand und über diese hinaus auf seinen Arm windend erkundigte sie sich schließlich: #Wieso bist du so unterschiedlich?#

Sie noch genauer betrachtend, setzte Voldemort sich wieder gerade in den Sessel. Er fand sie wirklich wunderschön, vor allem wie sie da auf seinem Unterarm saß. #Was meinst du damit?#

#Du siehst aus wie ein Mensch … aber du bist eine Schlange.#, stellte sie schlicht fest, gespannt auf eine Erklärung wartend.

_‚Konnte es etwa sein, dass er wie sie selbst war?'_, dachte Dolphine mit einem Hauch Aufregung bei sich, der ihr ein wenig mehr als sonst das Gift aus ihren beiden oberen, mit entsprechenden Drüsen versehenen Fangzähnen trieb.

#Ich kann eine Schlange sein, wenn ich es will..#, erwiderte Voldemort und konzentrierte sich. Dann fing er an sich sichtbar zu verwandeln, bis sich eine fast fünf Meter große, giftgrüne Königskobra vor Dolphine aufstellte.

Auch Lord Voldemort war ein Animagus und diese Gestalt entsprach am ehesten seinem Charakter und seinem Erbe.

#Du darfst bleiben, kleine Schwester, solange du anerkennst, dass ich der Führer hier bin.#

Da Königskobras normalerweise andere Schlangen als Nahrung benutzten, verwandelte sich der Dunkle Lord wieder zurück und betrachtete die kleine im Vergleich zu sich selbst zierliche Schlange.

Kaum das Dolphine die über ihr aufragende Königskobra sah, ließ sie sich gänzlich zu Boden sinken, wohl wissend, dass ihr Leben, ihre pure Existenz gerade an einem sehr, sehr seidenen Faden hing. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass diese Art andere Schlangen fraß und dass sie damit zum Beuteschema gehören mochte.

Plötzlich erschien es ihr gar nicht mehr so gut zu sein, sich hier her locken zu lassen. War das etwa eine Falle, um sie zu verspeisen?

Doch die nächsten Worte der Königskobra ließen all ihre diesbezüglichen Sorgen verblassen und ganz leicht richtete Dolphine sich daraufhin wieder auf: #Du bist der Nestführer, Bruder …#, bestätigte sie sofort, dabei näher an ihn heranschlängelnd und als er sich wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, um eines seiner nun wieder menschlichen Beine streichend.

Zufrieden mit der Reaktion beugte Voldemort sich erneut nach unten und ließ Dolphine sich auf seine Hand und um seinen Arm schlängeln. #Hungrig, Schwester?#

#Sehr … #, bestätigte Dolphine sogleich, es sich auf seinem Unterarm bequem machend und wissend, dass sie hier nun nicht nur ein richtiges Zuhause gefunden hatte, sondern auch einen starken Nestbruder, der ihrer beider Revier zu verteidigen wissen würde.

Dennoch, die Frage ob er wie sie war, ließ sie einfach nicht los und so äußerte sie schließlich eine ihr nahe liegendste Vermutung: #Welchen Ursprung hast du, Bruder? Welcher Familie entspringst du?#

Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg aus dem Büro und zum Kerker, als Dolphine ihre Frage zischelte. Etwas erstaunt sah Voldemort auf die Schlange, die sich ganz offen auf seinem Hemdsärmel um den Arm gerollt hatte. #Ich bin der direkte Nachfahre und Erbe Salazar Slytherins. Ich wurde als Mensch geboren... aber ein Teil von mir ist schon immer Schlange gewesen. Deswegen konnte ich lernen, mich zu meiner anderen, für mich echteren Gestalt zu verwandeln.#

Während er sprach ging er die Treppe zum Kerker hinunter und hockte sich am Fuße derselben hin, um Dolphine auf den Boden zu lassen. #Hier gibt es genug Ratten und Mäuse für dich... aber lass die menschlichen Ratten leben.#

#Es gibt Geschichten …eine alte Brut … doch nie sehr weit verbreitet … so wie die meinige.#, überlegte Dolphine mehr zu sich selbst als an ihren Nestbruder gerichtet, der sie nun auf dem kalten Boden herunter ließ. Dass es hier reichlich Nahrung gab, verrieten ihr ihre Sinne sofort. Es würde ihr leicht fallen hier satt zu werden.

#Ich werde warten...#

In dem Moment, als Dolphine sich gerade davon schlängelte, fiel ein Lichtschein von der oberen Treppe herab und leise grummelnd und fluchend kam Macnair herunter. "Was zum Teufel tust du...", begann er und wurde schlagartig bleich, als er nun endlich im Schein der Fackel das Gesicht der Person bemerkte, von der er zuvor nur den unteren Teil des Körpers sehen konnte.  
"Verzeiht, My Lord.", keuchte er und kniete sofort, als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Voldemort war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er etwas in eine der Zellen huschen. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Ihr es seid..."

Dolphine hatte zwar mitbekommen, dass noch ein Mensch aufgetaucht war – einer der sich offenbar nicht hier drinnen befand, sondern wie sie von außen in diese wahre Schlemmergrube herabgestiegen war, doch ließ sie sich davon nicht abhalten in ihrer zielstrebigen Suche nach der nächsten Mahlzeit. Die, das musste sie wirklich eingestehen, hier mehr als zahlreich unterwegs war.

Nur flüchtig fragte sie sich, ob ihr Nestbruder keine Nagetiere mochte, erschauerte dann aber, als sie daran dachte, dass er seiner Art entsprechend durchaus andere und für sie im speziellen weitaus ungesundere Vorlieben hatte.

Während sie eine Ratte anvisierte und als diese – töricht wie Nagetiere nun einmal waren – in ihre Nähe huschte – schnell zuschlug und anschließend mit ihrem Schmaus begann, wurde ihr eines immer bewusster: Er hatte sie zwar in seinem Nest willkommen geheißen, doch musste sie im Gegenzug auch etwas tun, um ihn bei Laune zu halten, so dass er seine Entscheidung nicht eines Tages bereuen würde und bei möglicher Nahrungsknappheit, er den Gedanken sie zu verspeisen, so weit wie möglich von sich schieben sollte.

Ohne auch nur wirklich hinzusehen, holte Voldemort aus und schlug Macnair ins Gesicht, ehe er die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und auf Dolphine wartete. Er wollte testen, wie sein Sicherheitschef auf die Schlange reagierte.

Nach dem Schlag kniete der Todesser einfach nur demütig vor seinem Meister und wartete. Auf was, wusste er zwar nicht, wagte aber auch nicht ohne die Erlaubnis des Lords aufzustehen und sich zu erheben, obwohl er dem Inneren Kreis angehörte.

Dolphine brauchte tatsächlich nur diese eine Ratte, um sich so richtig satt zu fühlen, waren die hier lebenden doch erfreulich groß und vor allem fettleibig, was ihr zumindest den nächsten Tag über eine ausreichende Mahlzeit gewesen sein würde.

Nach dem sie fertig war und an gewissen Stellen ihres Leibes um einiges unförmiger, glitt sie zurück aus einem Spalt der Zelle, in welcher sie ihre Beute gemacht hatte.

Der menschlichen Ratte, wie ihr Nestbruder den Insassen genannt hatte, schenkte sie keinerlei Beachtung, was im umgekehrtem Falle aber nicht so war, da dieser so weit wie möglich von ihr fort kroch und mehr oder minder leise zu Jammern begann, dass er nicht so sterben wollte.

Wieder aus der Rattengrube heraus, glitt sie zurück zu dem auf sie wartenden Nestbruder, sich als sie bei diesem angekommen war, jedoch so weit wie möglich aufrichtend und denjenigen, der dem glich, der sie samt dem Buch hergebracht hatte, ein warnendes, ihr Maul weit öffnendes und ihre Giftzähne präsentierendes Zischen zeigend.

Sie hatte noch nicht vergessen, dass der Andere sie angegriffen und in einen dunklen Beutel gesteckt hatte und sie würde so etwas auch nicht noch einmal zulassen.

Sie wäre diejenige, die von nun an zuerst angreifen würde - und das teilte sie dem schwarz gekleideten Mensch auch deutlich mit: #Greifst du auch nur nach diesem kurzen Stock, bist du tot, Mensch … ich werde mich nicht mehr einsperren lassen!#

Macnairs Gedanken kreisten darum, was sein Lord hier unten tat oder vielmehr, worauf er wartete. Es ergab einfach keinen Sinn. Wieder nahm der Todesser aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung wahr, die jetzt im Schein der Fackel in seiner Hand deutlich als Schlange zu identifizieren war.

Als diese sich auch noch drohend aufrichtete, keuchte der Mensch erschrocken. "Achtung, My Lord.", rief er aus und wollte schon die Fackel auf Dolphine richten.

Doch im selben Moment wurde diese ihm aus der Hand gerissen und Voldemorts Finger drückten ihm nahezu die Kehle ein. "Du wirst nie wieder die Hand gegen sie erheben, Macnair oder du wirst es sein, der im Feuer stirbt.", zischte der Dunkle Lord und funkelte den Todesser zu seinen Füßen derart an, dass dieser zitternd in sich zusammengesunken wäre, hätte sein Meister ihn nicht noch immer festgehalten. "Oder hast du Angst vor Schlangen?"

Mit riesigen Augen beobachtete Macnair nun, wie sein Meister sich verwandelte und sich plötzlich als Schlange vor ihm aufrichtete. Dabei war er immer noch größer als er selbst. Dieses Tier musste mindestens zwei Meter weit aufragen, denn es berührte beinahe die Decke.

Nicht wagend sich zu rühren, kniete Macnair weiter am Boden und senkte demütig den Kopf.  
"My Lord... ich werde Euch nicht enttäuschen.", wisperte er und fing im nächsten Moment an zu zittern, als er spürte, wie sich etwas kühles, schuppiges auf seinen Hals legte, von dem er eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte, was es war.

Allerdings kam er nicht drum herum, denn die riesige grüne Schlange, die sein Meister war, wand sich um seinen Hals, bis sie mit aufgestelltem Schild nur etwa zehn Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht hing.

In Todesangst hielt Macnair still, da er nicht wusste, ob ein Animagus seine durch das Tier, was er war, übertragenen Instinkte völlig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Nach endlos scheinender Zeit rollte sich die Schlange wieder auf den Boden und verwandelte sich langsam zurück. Selbst der eigentlich so harte Macnair konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die Angst und Erleichterung nun in Tränen einen Weg bahnten.

#Komm, Schwester... Er wird dir garantiert nicht mehr zu nahe treten.# Voldemorts Hand schwebte vor Dolphine, damit sie sich wieder um seinen Arm wickeln konnte.

Zufrieden mit dem, was zwischen ihrem Nestbruder und dem Menschen vorgefallen war, deutlich dessen Angst spürend, glitt Dolphine mit einem letzten, drohenden Zischen in Richtung des in sich zusammengesunkenen Mannes auf die ihr hingehaltene Hand, über sie hinweg, wieder auf ihren vorherigen Platz auf dessen Arm zurück.

Die Zufriedenheit, die sie empfand, strahlte deutlich von ihr ab.

Mit einem Grinsen, das sowohl Zufriedenheit wie auch Abscheu ausstrahlte, trat Voldemort an Macnair vorbei und stieg die Treppe hinauf, um mit Dolphine in seine eigenen Gemächer zu gehen. #Du kannst dir hier bei mir einen Platz zum Schlafen suchen.#

Im Kerker brauchte Macnair nur einige Momente, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es genügte völlig, daran zu denken, dass die Gefangenen ihn hören konnten, um das sowieso nur leise Schluchzen ersterben zu lassen.

Sich aufrichtend säuberte er sich mit einem schnellen Spruch und einem Wink mit dem Zauberstab, ehe er die Fackel aufhob und den Kerker, der nun zum ersten Mal auch für ihn ein Ort der Schmach geworden war, zu verlassen.

Er war wütend... wütend auf sich selbst, dass er wie ein Baby reagiert hatte. Dass er vor dem Lord eine derartige Schwäche - seine Angst vor Schlangen - gezeigt hatte.

Sich leicht überrascht auf dem Arm aufrichtend, blickte Dolphine zu dem Sprechenden auf. Natürlich würde sie in dessen Nestinnerem schlafen. Wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Dann dachte sie an den soeben zurückgelassenen Mann und erkundigte sich, einfach weil es sie interessierte: #Dieser Mensch … warum frisst du ihn nicht? Groß und mächtig genug bist du dafür, Nestbruder.#

Und in Gedanken fügte sie hinzu: _‚Und wenn er ihn gefressen hat, auch erst mal eine ganze Zeit lang satt und ich in Sicherheit, nicht doch als Beute zu enden. Zumindest bis er ihn verdaut hat.' _

#Jeder hier... bis hinunter zu den Ratten im Kerker.. sie alle leben nur, weil ich es ihnen gestatte und das wissen sie auch. Und jeder von ihnen dient mir auf irgendeine Weise und deswegen lasse ich sie leben.#

Während er in Parsel sprach, setzte Voldemort sich in einen Sessel neben dem Kamin, der durch die Hauselfen bereits freudig knisterte.

#Du machst dir Sorgen, dass ich dich als Nahrung sehen könnte, kleine Schwester? Glaubst du mir nicht, dass du hier willkommen bist?#

Sich – da sie so leicht durchschaut worden war – unbehaglich auf seinem Arm windend, zischelte sie schnell zurück: #Ich glaube dir, Nestbruder … nur … du bist so groß und stark … und hast sicher einen noch größeren und stärkeren Appetit … und … manchmal vergisst man vor Hunger … dass etwas, das in Reichweite ist …#

Sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend schwieg Dolphine, nicht wissend, wie sie noch erklären sollte, dass sie zwar wusste, dass sie willkommen war, aber sie dennoch die einer Schlange naturgegebenen Instinkte nicht unterschätzte, oder gar vergaß.

Ein leises, durchaus menschliches Lachen unterbrach die in Parsel geführte Unterhaltung. #Normalerweise nehme ich auf menschliche Art Nahrung zu mir... sodass ich auch dann, wenn ich eine Schlange bin, bereits satt bin.#

Es war allerdings durchaus verständlich, dass Dolphines Instinkte ihre andere, mehr rationale Seite zu überbrücken suchten. #Ich werde dich nicht angreifen, es sei denn, du gibst mir Grund dazu...#

#Du nährst dich als Mensch?#, wiederholte Dolphine erstaunt, an diese Möglichkeit gar nicht gedacht habend, was sie zugleich ungemein beruhigte, sie aber nur weiter in ihrem Verdacht bestätigte, dass er wie sie selbst war.

#Wir scheinen wirklich gleicher Art zu sein, Nestbruder.#, stellte sie mit einem Gefühl tiefsten Wohlbefindens fest.

#Tatsächlich? Kannst du menschliche Gestalt annehmen, kleine Schwester?#

An diese Möglichkeit hatte Voldemort bisher noch gar nicht gedacht und so musterte er Dolphine mit anderen Augen.

War sie auch ein Animagus? Diese Möglichkeit schien doch sehr weit hergeholt, da sie kaum Wissen über die Welt der Menschen zu haben schien.

#Bis vor kurzem trug ich meine menschliche Hülle, aber ich bin nun älter … und wieder in meiner naturgegebenen Form. Bis zu meinem nächsten Wechsel.#, erklärte Dolphine, bereitwillig der Frage ihres Nestbruders antwortend.

#Das ist interessant.#, zischelte Voldemort zurück, während sich seine Gedanken zu überschlagen drohten.

Er hatte einmal vor Jahren davon gelesen, als er auf der Suche nach seinem Erbe gewesen war.

Wesen, die halb Schlange, halb Mensch waren, aber von der modernen Welt auch schon vor Hunderten Jahren ins Reich der Fabeln verbannt wurden. Es gab ein Buch, das Voldemort zufällig entdeckt hatte, in dem sogar behauptet wurde, dass Slytherin selbst zu einem Teil ein solches Wesen gewesen war. Diese Behauptung wurde von der Gelehrtenschaft als so fantastisch abgetan, dass der Schreiber des Buches gezwungen worden war, seine Aussagen öffentlich zu widerrufen und seine Schriften vernichten musste. Aber dieses eine Buch hatte die Apokalypse überstanden und so hatte der junge Tom Riddle, wie er damals noch genannt wurde, gemerkt, dass es nicht so abwegig war, sich nicht völlig als Mensch zu fühlen.

#Gibt es viele... wie dich?#

Dolphine schwieg, da die Frage ihres Nestbruders unerwarteten Kummer, den sie tief, so tief in ihrem Innersten vergraben geglaubt hatte, erneut aufbrechen ließ.

Langsam sank ihr Kopf wieder herab auf den Handrücken ihres Nestbruders.

Mit einer Sanftheit, die er sonst höchstens noch manchmal mit Lucius im Bett an den Tag legte, strich Voldemort nun mit zwei Fingern über den schlanken Kopf der kleinen Schlange. #Nicht?... Was ist geschehen? Erzähl es mir, Schwester...#

Fast schon unruhig begann ihr Schwanzende leicht zu zucken, als sie schließlich zu erzählen anfing: #Wir waren nie besonders viele … eigentlich … gab es nur noch zwei Nester … die … sich schließlich vereinten …#

#Und weiter? Wurdet ihr angegriffen?#

Er würde ganze Ortschaften ausrotten, um seine - wie er sich eingestand - Familie zu rächen.

#Viele fanden keinen Partner … und wenn doch, dann … wurden die Gelege zerstört … Das ging viele Generationen so … viele Jahre ….bis mehr daran starben, keinen Partner zu finden, als welche gefunden wurden … so passten wir uns an … es wurden immer mehr geboren, die zwar das Erbe weiter trugen, aber selbst nicht nutzen konnten … so wie mein Großvater … er war der letzte … und auch er wäre zusammen mit denen aus denen ich schlüpfte ausgelöscht worden, wäre nicht Lupin gewesen, der meinen Großvater mit sich in dieses Land nahm … und dieser wiederum rettete das letzte Gelege … aus … aus dem schließlich ich hervorging … die anderen … waren zu schwach …#

#Also bist du die letzte?#

Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Es musste einen Weg geben, diese Art zu erhalten. Sie durften nicht aussterben. #Wo ist dein Großvater jetzt?#

#Die letzte … ja …#, zischelte sie leise, von Wut und Schmerz gleichermaßen erfüllt.

Sich dann der Frage nach ihrem Großvater entsinnend erwiderte sie: #Fort gegangen natürlich … nachdem er seine Aufgabe mich bis zu meiner dritten Wandlung zu bringen erfüllt hat.#

Dann jedoch sah sie ihren Nestbruder an und etwas von der Traurigkeit, die sie umgab, fiel von ihr ab. Sie lebte schließlich, hatte ein sicheres Nest gefunden, einen starken Nestbruder und … eine Idee, die ihr erst jetzt kam und die dennoch so natürlich war, dass es sie wunderte, das sie nicht zuvor bereits darauf gekommen war, erklärte Dolphine. #Doch nicht die letzte … du bist auch noch da …#

Voldemort stockte regelrecht der Atem bei diesem Vorschlag. Und doch... Wie auch Dolphine musste er zugeben, dass es nur natürlich war.

Aber könnte es wirklich sein? Die Kreuzung ihrer beider Arten lag mindestens tausend Jahre zurück. Wäre es möglich, ihre Art und damit zu einem gewissen Teil seine eigene... zu erhalten?

----

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Mit schmerzendem Rücken hatte Remus sich in die Seitenstraße geschleppt und war dann nach Gorderic's Holow appariert. ‚_Ein wunder das ich mich nicht selbst zerlegt hab'_, dachte er und verfluchte seine vorschnelle Flucht aus Portune Manor. Ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf hätten ihm sicher gut getan. Zu seiner Erleichterung war James zu Hause. Nur leider stand der auch gerade im Flur als Remus rein kam und sah seinen Freund entsetzt an.

James, war gerade dabei in einer Lampe eine Glühbirne auszutauschen, funktionierte hier doch alles genau wie in einem Muggelhaushalt, nur das die Stromversorgung magisch war, als Remus rein kam. Er war leichenblass und offensichtlich ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen. "Verdammt Moony was hast du angestellt?", fragte James und kam seinem Freund zu Hilfe.

Remus ließ sich ohne Widerworte ins Wohnzimmer auf die Couch helfen. Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entkam seinen Lippen. "Nichts von Bedeutung", wiegelte Remus ab, wohl wissend dass das einen Auoren nicht zufrieden gab.

"Nichts von Bedeutung? So sieht das aber nicht aus. Was ist los? Bist du verletzt? Angegriffen worden?" fragte James mit wachsender Besorgnis und der ernsthaften Frage was Remus für private Probleme hatte.

"James... Ja. Ich hab einen Fluch abbekommen. ist aber schon versorgt. Ich brauch nur etwas Ruhe... und einen Schmerztrank. Sonst nichts weiter", sagte er sich etwas in die Couch sinken lassend.

James runzelte die Stirn. "Wo wurdest du angegriffen? Was für ein Fluch war das? Wer war das?" Die ersten Fragen die ein Auror zu stellen hatte. Dessen antworten er wollte um diesen Mistkerl fertig zu machen.

Remus seufzte stumm auf. Das war James. Ein Beschützer, ein Löwe wenn es um seine Familie ging und Remus konnte sich glücklich schätzen dazu zu gehören. Obwohl, manchmal, in Situationen wie diesen, war es auch lästig. Die Werwölfe waren längst weg. Und er musste sich keine Sorgen machen, weil er einem von ihnen den Arm gebrochen hatte. Das Ministerium mischte sich nicht in die Angelegenheiten der Werwölfe, solang es nur um Werwölfe ging.

"Ich musste in die Nokturngasse", sagte Remus und hob die Hand, um James Zurechtweisung im Keim zu ersticken. "Ich weiß das es ein Fehler war allein dort hin zu gehen. Ein Fehler den ich verdammt teuer bezahlt habe. Aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Also spar dir jedes deiner Worte und hol mir lieber was gegen diese verdammten Schmerzen."

James hatte, schon nach dem ersten Satz Remus gehörig die Meinung sagen wollen, allerdings die weiteren Worte ließen ihn nachdenklich werden. Remus hatte ihn noch nie belogen. Noch nie. Und er wusste dass sein Freund vorsichtig war. Und seine Augen glitzerten verräterisch als er erkläre das er diesen Fehler teuer bezahlt hatte. Irgendwas war also passiert das seinen Freund ziemlich mitnahm. Also hielt er erstmal die Klappe.

"Celine!", rief er etwas lauter, wusste er doch dass sie im Nebenzimmer war und las. "Celine Kommst du bitte mal! Es geht um Remus. Er ist hier und braucht deine Hilfe!" Absichtlich erklärte er der Frau das ein ihr vertrauter Mensch hier war um sie nicht zu verängstigen.

Celine, die bereits in der Nähe der Türe gestanden hatte, als sie hörte das jemand das Haus betrat, überwand nun die letzten sie noch vom Türrahmen trennenden Schritte und eilte, dabei ihren Zauberstab hastig wieder zurück in ihre Robe gleiten lassend, in den Raum aus dem James Potter nach ihr gerufen hatte.

Schnell hatte sie den Raum und die darin befindlichen Personen überblickt, als sich ihr Blick zwischen dem Auroren und dem auf der Coach mehr liegenden als sitzenden Remus aufteilte: „Wo und durch was wurdest du verletzt?", fragte sie als erstes, das wie, wann, von wem und warum auf später verschiebend.

Remus sah kurz zu James der aber nur meinte: "Ich geh dir was holen und dann verschwand." Remus Blick wanderte dann zu Celine die ihn doch irgendwie besorgt anblickte. "Am Rücken mit einem Desterio. Ich war etwas zu langsam. Ist aber schon versorgt. Tut nur etwas weh", erklärte Remus dann bereitwillig.

„Schon versorgt ja?", murmelte sie nur, ihm bedeutend sich so herum zu drehen, das sie sich den Rücken einmal genauer ansehen konnte.

Mit einem leisen stöhnen und sich darum bemühend sein Gesicht nicht vor schmerzen zu verziehen setzte er sich auf und ließ den Umhang fallen. Dann knöpfte er sich langsam, war die Verletzung auf Höhe der Schulterblätter so das auch jede Bewegung mit den Armen schmerzen verursachte, das Hemd auf.

Mit durch ihre Arbeit im St. Mungo geschärftem Blick erkannte sie sofort das die Wunden zwar – wie Remus durchaus richtig gesagt hatte – wohl schon versorgt worden waren und das auch nicht allzu schlecht, aber ebenso erkannte sie, das diese erneut und zwar nach der Behandlung in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie daher, mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs und erneut innerlich über die Abwesenheit von Hauselfen fluchend, eine Schüssel mit warmem Wasser und einen Lappen heraufbeschwörend.

Kaum waren beide da, tunkte sie das Tuch in das Wasser ein und begann die Wunden auf Schulterblatt und Rücken behutsam abzutupfen. James würde schon wissen was er zu bringen hatte, so das sie damit arbeiten konnte.

Remus zuckte unter dem Schmerz den das Wasser auslöste leicht zusammen. "Hatte eine unverhoffte Begegnung mit einem Irrwicht", stöhnte er und sah auf als James, mit einer Phiole blauer Flüssigkeit wieder hereinkam.

"Hier. das übliche Ge... den üblichen Trank. Brauchst du noch was Celine?", fragte James der mit Argwohn feststellte das Remus Verletzung entweder nicht gut versorgt war, oder noch mehr passiert sein musste. Aber das war erst mal Nebensache. Wichtig war Remus Gesundheit.

„Ein wenig von Lilys Spezialwundsalbe wenn du welche hier hast und sie die nicht nur im Krankenhaus immer bei sich hat.", erwiderte sie, das Tuch erneut kurz auswringend und etwas aus der Phiole darauf schüttend, um es über die am schlimmsten aussehenden Wunden zu streichen, während sie Remus mit der anderen Hand die Phiole hinhielt und in gewohnt routiniertem Medihexenton meinte: „Schön austrinken, dann geht es bald besser."

Remus zog verwundert eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann: "Sehr Wohl Madam."

James biss sich auf die Zunge um nicht los zu prusten. So hatte er Remus immer Madam Pomfrey zum aus der Haut fahren gebracht. Zumindest bis zur Fünften. Als sie Animagi wurden, waren sie regelmäßig in die Krankenstation eingebrochen und hatten Salben und alles was sie zum versorgen ihrer und Remus Wunden brauchten geklaut.

"Von der hab ich auch immer was bei mir. Moment", sagte James und verschwand kurz in sein Büro um das Döschen aus seinem Umhang zu holen. Als Auror holte man sich im Einsatz schnell mal ein paar Blessuren. Und er hatte sich von Lily extra etwas mehr zeigen lassen, als der gewöhnliche Erstversorgungskurs ihnen beibrachte. Und für ihn gehörte etwas von dieser Wundsalbe zur Standartausrüstung.

Das kleine Döschen als James zurückkam und es ihr reichte, mit einem flüchtigen, aber ehrlichem Lächeln entgegennehmend, welches das erste war das sie ihm seit ihrer ‚Befreiung' schenkte, öffnete sie es und begann danach vorsichtig, aber ohne zu zögern die Wunden auf Remus Schultern und Rücken zu bestreichen.

Als sie damit fertig war ließ sie noch einmal einen kritischen Blick über die Wunden gleiten, ehe sie ihren Patienten anwies: „Leg dich am besten die nächste Stunde oder länger auf den Bauch und lass nichts auf den Rücken kommen. Die Salbe zieht so besser ein und der Heiltrank kann auch schneller wirken."

Dann, als sie die Dose wieder zugeschraubt und die nun geleerte Phiole beiseite gestellt hatte, wurde ihr erst bewusst in wessen Gegenwart sie sich hier derart … ungezwungen gab. Bisher hatte sie es wenn nur James im Haus anwesend war, immer vermieden mit ihm auch nur im selben Raum zu sein, geschweige denn freiwillig von sich aus einen Ton zu ihm gesprochen und nun hatte sie ihn tatsächlich Anweisungen gegeben und …

Langsam die Hand in der sie ihm das Döschen entgegengehalten hatte, wieder sinken lassend, sah sie mit unsicher flackerndem Blick zwischen Remus und James Potter hin und her.

James sah kurz verwundert wegen diesem plötzlichen Wechsel drein, beschloss dann aber so zu tun als sei nichts Besonderes gewesen. Deshalb streckte er die Hand aus, damit sie ihm die Salbe zurückgeben konnte. "Soll ich Moony nach oben helfen, oder du?", fragte er gleichzeitig. "Vorhin sah das ziemlich wackelig aus."

Auch Remus hatte die plötzliche Veränderung bemerkt. Beide. Zuerst war Celine die alte, so wie er sie kannte und... sehr gern hatte. Direkt aber immer höflich. Und jetzt schien sie plötzlich wieder Angst zu bekommen. Allerdings konnte und wollte er James Kommentar nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. "Ich schaff das sehr wohl allein", meinte er nur und erhob sich, war aber doch gezwungen kurz nach Celines Schulter zu greifen. "Verdammter Neumond", brummte er, um zu kaschieren das sein Kreislauf nicht damit einverstanden war, was er hier tat.

Celines Blick verfinsterte sich augenblicklich, als sie sah was Remus vorhatte. James die Dose überlassend, trat sie aus der Reichweite der nach ihrer Schulter greifenden Hand und beobachtete mit einem Hauch von Genugtuung wie der Werwolf daraufhin ins stolpern geriet.

Noch einen weiteren Schritt zurücktretend, so das nun Potter falls nötig schnell zugreifen konnte, meinte sie nur kühl: „Ich schätzte es überhaupt nicht wenn meine Diagnosen angezweifelt werden. Da du mir wohl nicht vertraust, kann sich Po … James um dich kümmern."

Damit drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in die Bibliothek.

Die benutzen Gegenstände wie die Schale mit dem nun leicht blutigem Wasser und den ebenfalls benutzten Lappen konnte ja der Auror wieder wegräumen, wenn er schon nicht dafür sorgen konnte, das es hier im Haus Hauselfen gab, die ansonsten dafür – und andere nützliche Dinge – sorgen konnten.

James sah Remus, nachdem er sofort zugepackt hatte, fragend an und warf dann einen Blick zur Tür die zur Bibliothek ging. Für einen Moment hatte er geglaubt, Celine sie wirklich wieder auf den Beinen. Aber jetzt?

Remus, der sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, machte sich von seinem Freund los. "Ich geh das regeln", meinte er und tapste dann zur Tür und drückte sie auf. "Celine. Mein Kommentar bezog sich nicht auf deine Diagnose. Natürlich vertrau ich dir. Ich meinte James und seinen Dummen Spruch damit", erklärte er, während er sich am Türrahmen festhielt und James hinter ihm aufräumte.

Celine die gerade wieder das Buch das sie zuvor gelesen hatte an der zuvor mit einem ledernen Lesezeichen markierten Seite aufschlug, ignorierte den in der Tür stehenden Werwolf und das was er zu ihr sagte vollständig.

"Celine. Du kennst mich doch. Niemals würde ich deine Diagnosen in Frage stellen", beschwor er sie, doch als auch nichts brachte seufzte er auf und meinte: "Ich bin oben." Damit wandte er sich James zu, ging aber an diesem vorbei rauf ins Gästezimmer. ‚_Ich bin schon zu lange hier.',_dachte er bei sich und ließ sich bäuchlings auf das weiche Bett fallen.

Celine die ihren Blick weiterhin fest auf die Buchseite gerichtet gehalten hatte, aber dennoch nichts von dem dort geschriebenem las, seufzte schließlich leise auf, klappte das Buch wieder zu und folgte Remus, an Potter vorbeigehend und als sie sah, das er sich wie sie zuvor empfohlen hatte, hingelegt hatte, meinte sie nur: „Sorg wenigstens dafür das du nicht noch weiter verletzt wirst."

Damit wandte sie sich um und ging hinaus in den Garten, um wie so oft zuvor den Fischen zuzusehen.

Sehr wohl hatte er Celines Worte gehört. ‚_Als wenn ich das absichtlich machen würde.',_brummte Remus und schloss die Augen um ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden. Die wollten sich allerdings nicht einstellen. Zu viel spukte ihm im Kopf rum. Vor allem die Sache mit Horatio ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf.

Dolphine war... nun sie war eine Schlange, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Und es gab genug Schlupflöcher in der Winkelgasse. So schnell würde ihr nichts passieren. Und mittlerweile war Remus auch zu dem Schluss gekommen das sie vielleicht genau da hingemusst hatte. Denn, was immer sie auch war, es hatte etwas mit Magie zu tun.

Horatio dagegen..., er konnte nur hoffen das sein Freund mit dem Hinweis, den er ihm noch gegeben hatte, etwas anfangen konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran dass sein Freund jähzornig und unberechenbar wurde tat ihm weh. "SCHEIßE!", fluchte er lauf und stand auf. Er konnte nicht liegen. Schon gar nicht auf dem Bauch. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für das was geschehen war. Er hätte Horatio warnen müssen, vor diesen Bestien. Ihm sagen müssen mit wem er es zu tun bekam.

James ordnete gerade einige Papiere in seinem Büro als der Fluch sein Ohr erreiche. "Da ist irgendwas ganz schön schief gegangen", murmelte er, machte aber mit seiner Arbeit weiter. Er wusste dass man Remus erstmal besser in Ruhe ließ. Sonst würde sein Freund womöglich noch abhauen.

Celine die sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit in den Garten zurückgezogen hatte, war auf einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze unter der ihr ins Gesicht scheinenden Sonne eingeschlafen und bekam von den Geschehnissen im Haus nichts mit.

Wie ein Tier im Käfig tapste Remus ein paar mal umher bis er die Schnauze voll hatte. Er hielt das hier einfach nicht aus. Er musste raus. Neumond machte nicht nur deprimiert, manchmal auch halb wahnsinnig. Vorsichtig warf er sich sein Hemd über und ging raus in den Garten. Frische Luft hatte ihn bisher immer abgelenkt. Und ihm war es egal das Celine am Teich lag und... das tat was immer sie auch tat.

Mit einem Schwenker seines Stabes beschwor er sich ein Kissen und ließ sich auf die Bank nieder die am Haus stand, wobei ihm der noch lauwarme Septemberwind um die Nase wehte. So saß er dort eine ganze Weile mit geschlossenen Augen die Sonne genießend. Und schlief dann doch ein.

Erst das: "Hey Moony!", weckte ihn wieder. Etwas verwirrt blinzelte er in die Sonne, die schon fast untergegangen war. James hielt ihm ein gemachtes Brot unter die Nase und Celine war schon verschwunden.

"Willst du reden?", fragte James vorsichtig der, schon vor einer Stunde seinen Freund schlafend auf der Gartenbank gefunden hatte. Und er hatte ihn schlafen lassen. Auch wenn die Position sicher nicht bequem war, aber besser so als wenn er mit schlechter Laune irgendwem auf die Nerven ging.

Remus noch etwas benommen nahm seinem Freund das Brot ab und schüttelte den Kopf, was ein paar Knochen leise knacken ließ. "Nein. Ich komm klar", murmelte er und begann zu essen auch wenn er nicht wirklich Hunger hatte.

James seufzte auf und nickte "Du weißt dass du jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst. Egal was es ist", sagte er leise.

"Sicher. Es ist aber alles in Ordnung. Obwohl... ich muss für ein paar Tage weg. Nach Irland. Familien Angelegenheiten klären. Ich weiß noch nicht genau wann ich zurück bin", erklärte er dann.

James runzelte die Stirn. "Familien... was ernstes? Soll dich jemand begleiten? Ich könnte mir ein paar Tage frei nehmen", bot er sofort an und sah das Remus für einen Moment entsetzt wirkte.

Remus traf der Schlag bei diesem Angebot. "Nein. Nein das ist nicht nötig. Ich komm zu Recht. Außerdem wirst du hier gebraucht. Vom Orden und von den Auroren.", wiegelte er ab und stand auf. "Sag das bitte auch Celine. Ich glaub... sie will im Moment nicht mit mir reden." Damit ging er ins Haus um seinen Umhang zu holen.

James folgte seinem Freund, sichtlich besorgt. "Remus. Nun hör auf. Du weiß dass das nicht wahr ist. Verdammt wir haben Neumond. Du kannst doch sonst so gut damit umgehen. Nun lass dich doch davon nicht runter ziehen. Celine hat einfach nur was falsch verstanden. Geh und rede mit ihr darüber", beschwor er seinen Freund, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte

"Du weißt dass ich das schon hab", sagte Remus sich den Umhang überziehend. "Und es war ihr egal. also lassen wir das. Ich werde mich niemandem aufdrängen. Wir sehen uns in ein paar Tagen." Damit verließ Remus das Haus und disapparierte.

James sah ihm besorgt hinterher. Egal was passiert war, es hatte Remus aus der Bahn geworfen. Und zwar richtig. Tief durchatmend ging er nach oben zu Celine um ihr die Botschaft zu überbringen.

Remus war nach Hause appariert und musste dort feststellen, das es wohl keine gute Idee war, noch heute Abend nach Irland zu reisen. Deswegen beschloss er auch über Nacht doch noch hier zu bleiben und dann morgen Vormittag aufzubrechen.

Celine die bei Potters Nachricht aufblickte, nickte nur leicht, murmelte aber leise: „Ich hoffe er passt auf sich auf."

-  
TBC


End file.
